La paradoja del Saiyajin (Antes:Cambio de Mundo: Goku en Earthland)
by Reader912
Summary: La nave en la que Kakarotto iba en dirección a la Tierra fue desviada, enviándolo a Earthland. Con el pasar de los años se convirtió en un poderoso mago, pero las cosas no siempre son fáciles, ¿no? (Inspirado en Escalation de Heroman45) (Beta Reader Amy Rivaille) (Título por Bellzador)
1. Génesis

**Espero que os guste mucho chicos!**

 **NOTA: He editado algunos errores que tenía el capítulo. Faltas de ortografía o nombres mal puestos.**

Bardock se abría paso con todas sus fuerzas para intentar llegar hasta ese desgraciado de Freezer.

 _-Freezer cobarde! Sal y enfrentate a mi!_

Finalmente se abrió paso hasta la nave. La compuerta se abrió y ahí estaba él, el emperador del universo, pero el temerario guerrero no retrocedió ni un paso." _Yo no permitiré que acabes con nosotros… Yo… cambiaré el futuro!_ Lanzó una onda de energía hacia el tirano pero fue en vano, bastó con un solo dedo para neutralizarla

Se acabó, el intento de revolución de Bardock falló, era demasiado incluso para un Saiyan.

Freezer lanzo una esfera de energía que supondría el fin del Planeta Vegeta, los Saiyans y Bardock.

" _Hijo, venganos, a toda tu familia, a nuestra raza. Confío en ti…"_ fue lo último que dijo el Saiyan antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Goku despertó, aún sin abrir aún los ojos podía sentir que no estaba en casa pero aún así sabía que él estaba allí. Finalmente los abrió y pudo ver a su abuelo, tras comprobar que el estaba allí pudo ver a un grupo de niños de una edad cercana a la suya.

" _Abuelo Rob. ¿Dónde estamos?_ _¿Qué es este lugar?"_ dijo el pequeño Saiyan.

El abuelo sabía que el chico era de espíritu fuerte así que se lo dijo todo sin pelos en la lengua. _"Verás hijo unos magos oscuros nos han atrapado y nos tienen encerrados, quieren usarnos como mano de obra para algún propósito que desconozco. No pienses en salir dando golpes y gritos de aquí, es muy peligroso y no estamos preparados. De momento haz caso a tu abuelo."_ A pesar de ser un poco duro de mollera, por el tono en que hablaba el abuelo, pudo entender que la situación era complicada y que mejor debía hacerle caso. Aún así el chico se aburría y decidió ir a hablar con los chicos que estaban con él en la celda, él no solía tener contacto con otros humanos y el estar con tantos chicos de su edad despertó mucha curiosidad en su interior. Quiso acercar-se a un chico de cabello azul con una marca en el ojo la cual llamó su atención pero se le anticiparon dos niñas. Una de cabello escarlata y la otra, más pequeña, con el cabello castaño. _"Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?"_ Dijo la pelirroja _"Me llamo Goku y ese de ahí es mi abuelito, se llama Rob. ¿Cómo os llamáis vosotras?"_

" _Yo soy Erza y esta chica se llama Milianna. Me pidió venir a verte porqué dice que tienes cola de gato y a ella le encantan los gatos."_ La niña más pequeña se acercó y le preguntó muy convencida

" _Goku. Eres un gato?"_ Goku se quedó parado unos segundos. Erza lo miró creyendo que a él también le hizo gracia la pregunta pero se quedó atónita cuando escucho la respuesta del chico

" _Pues no lo sé la verdad, nunca me había parado a pensar en ello. Creo que le tendré que preguntar a mi abuelo."_ La pelirroja no podía creer que fuese tan inocente, aún así la respuesta del chico y la sinceridad con la que respondió la enterneció mucho, tanto, que empezó a reír y tanto el Saiyan como Milianna empezaron a reír también.

Todos esos chicos, juntos, pudieron aguantar la dureza de ese campo de concentración, siempre se esforzaban en animar-se y cuando la situación se volvía más dura siempre encontraban apoyo en la figura paternal que ejercía el abuelo Rob sobre los pequeños.

Pero todo tiene que acabar de algún modo y esa opresión al final terminó.

Un día Erza en un intento de rebelar-se contra los abusos de los guardias acabó siendo llevada a la sala de tortura. Al regresar sus amigos vieron como la habían dejado. Aparentemente estaba bien pero cuando la examinaron más a fondo vieron que le faltaba un ojo. Acto seguido Jellal entro en cólera, no aguantaba más, ya había tenido suficiente.

" _Estoy harto de esta mierda! No aguanto más, me da igual si acabo muerto. Voy a luchar!"._ El abuelo Rob trató de calmarlo pero era imposible, Jellal ya se había lanzado hacía uno de los guardias y lo había matado. Acto seguido al ver que se lo llevaban el siguiente en saltar fue Goku que también acabó con la vida de un guardia.

" _Abuelo no voy a dejar que sigan haciendo daño a mis amigos, voy a acabar con esto cueste lo que cueste!"_. El anciano entendió que ya no tenia sentido intentar detenerlos y decidió llevar-se a todos los niños consigo.

Al poco de salir, en un despiste del chico, a Goku se le abalanzaron más de 25 guardias y al final fue atrapado por los guardias los cuales tenían ordenes de ejecutarlo, aún así dijo

" _Jellal, Erza, abuelo. ¡Acabad con esto!, no os preocupéis, no me matarán._ _Que no os maten a vosotros por favor!"_

Jellal confiaba plenamente en su amigo, sabía que él no moriría tan fácilmente. A pesar de ser un poco tonto e inocente, en situaciones difíciles sabía perfectamente como actuar. Ambos se respetaban mucho mutuamente. Pero Erza no estaba tan tranquila.

" _¡Estás loco! No pienses que te vamos a dejar así!"_ Dijo la pelirroja. Para ella Goku era como un hermano, a pesar de querer muchísimo a todos sus amigos ella tenía un cariño especial por el chico, un amor fraternal. Ella ya estaba a punto de salir corriendo tras los guardias cuando el abuelo la cogió del brazo.

" _Hija, confía en él. Sabes muy bien lo fuerte que es, se las arreglará."_ Dijo el abuelo. Él realmente confiaba en el chico, como confiaba en cada uno de sus hijos.

" _Vamos Erza. A pesar de ser un idiota sabe apañárselas. ¿Recuerdas cuando le robo la comida a un guardia y consiguió hacerles creer que había sido uno de sus compañeros?_ _No es tan tonto como parece."_ Él también confiaba plenamente en su amigo, sabía lo fuerte que era. Ambos jóvenes se respetaban mucho. _"¡Vamos a liberar a los demás! Acabemos con esta panda de desgraciados!"_ Dijo Jellal.

Decidieron ir liberando todas las celdas hasta que lograron formar un ejército suficientemente grande como para enfrentar a la seguridad de la torre. Jellal corrió la misma suerte que Goku ya que se separó del grupo para agilizar el proceso de liberación de las demás personas.

Finalmente armaron un gran grupo y la rebelión empezó. La guerra era realmente violenta, monstruos y soldados peleaban con los esclavos de manera sangrienta, la pequeña Erza se defendía bien de los ataques de los soldados, cada vez estaba mas animosa y sentía que podía conseguir la libertad, aunque estaba muy preocupada por sus amigos. Tenía mucho miedo de perder a cualquiera de ellos y estaba asustada de no saber que era de Jellal y Goku. De repente giró la vista y todo se congeló. Vio una luz que se acercaba a ella, no le dio tiempo ni a pensar que era eso cuando de repente una delgada silueta se interpuso entre ella y la luz. Pudo ver la marca de su abuelo en su espalda y como esta fue devorada por esa intensa luz. Todo se aclaró, pero él ya no estaba en pie, y todo por culpa de ese monstruo. Él había acabado con su abuelito. Erza se acercó al cadáver, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

" _Abuelo por favor no te mueras, tienes que llevarnos a Fairy Tail, nos lo prometiste, por favor, no me dejes..."_ La pequeña suplicaba algo imposible. Él ya no estaba allí. No podía oírla.

Erza se quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que una luz roja estalló a su alrededor

" _¡Abuelooooooo!"_

Acompañado a ese grito de rabia e ira se levantaron una enorme cantidad de picos, espadas y hachas ante el estupor de los allí presentes. Estaba usando magia. Los objetos se arrojaron como con voluntad propia hacia sus enemigos acabando con muchísimos de ellos. Pero eso no sería suficiente, necesitaban algo más, aún quedaban mucha gente y la ira de la pelirroja no era suficiente para acabar con esa guerra.

* * *

Sacaron al joven Saiyan al exterior de la Torre del Cielo. Era de Noche. Lo encadenaron y se disponían a ejecutarlo. No habían demasiados guardias con él, unos 3 o 4. En una situación normal hubiese sido capaz de liberarse y acabar con ellos. Pero esas cadenas tenían algo que hacía que no pudiese moverse en absoluto, sus músculos no respondían.

" _Estas cadenas irán consumiendo tu energía vital hasta que mueras. Esto es lo que te pasa por rebelarte. Podríamos haberte llevado hacía una auténtica libertad pero te negaste."_

" _Jajajaja! Al menos podré divertirme golpeando a este niño! Míralo tío. El chaval esta fuerte! Así será más divertido."_

Por más que buscaba una manera no veía la forma de salir de esa situación. Se preparaba para lo peor.

" _Maldita sea… Si muero aquí no podré volver a ver a mis amigos y a mi abuelito..."_ Pensaba en sus adentros. Él quería ir con todos a Fairy Tail, como dijo su abuelo. Quería tener aventuras, hacerse más fuerte. Si no ocurría algo, un milagro, todo eso no sería posible. Ni tan siquiera podría volver a ver a sus amigos.

Uno de los guardia lo tiró al suelo para empezar a golpearlo. Cometió el mayor error de su vida.

El chico quedó tumbado en el suelo con sus ojos mirando al cielo. Vio una noche preciosa la cual hacía tiempo que no podía ver. Sus ojos vieron algo que solo una vez antes había visto ya que su abuelo no le permitía verla. La luna llena.

Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más fuerte, su mente se estaba nublando y pronto perdería la conciencia, creyó que estaba muriendo. Llegó un punto en el que dejó de ser él, perdió totalmente el raciocinio.

" _¡¿Qué coño le pasa a este niño?! ¡Cada vez es más grande! Da miedo!"_

" _Rápido acaba con él imbécil! Esto pinta mal! Es un monstruo!"_

Demasiado tarde. Ninguna de sus magias hacía efecto y ni tan siquiera eran capaces de detener la transformación. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta la metamorfosi se había completado. El monstruo era la cosa más terrible que nunca habían podido ver, era un mono gigante que destruía todo con una facilidad pasmosa. Se quedaron congelados y sin que ni tan siquiera lo viesen venir fueron aplastados por el monstruo el cual se dirigía hacia la Torre.

* * *

Erza escuchó un terrible estruendo y un rugido potentísimo.

" _Maldita sea! No se van a acabar nunca estos monstruos?"_ Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y apretando los dientes de la rabia que sentía. Podía escuchar como los niveles superiores de la sala estaban siendo arrasados y ya se estaba preparando para la llegada del monstruo.

Los muros se derrumbaron y allí apareció. Era un mono gigante. Nada más aparecer pudo ver como empezó a aplastar a monstruos y soldados de manera totalmente indiscriminada, hecho que confundió mucho a la joven ya que no sabía si ese animal estaba de su parte o simplemente era una bestia salvaje.

Erza entendió que era absurdo intentar derrotar a ese monstruo así que cogió a todos los esclavos de la zona y decidió llevarlos a un lugar seguro en el que mantenían una distancia de seguridad con la bestia. Los guardias también intentaron huir pero una luz se activó en sus cascos y como autómatas se lanzaron hacía el animal que los aplastó de una manera humillante.

En pocos minutos acabó con toda la seguridad y se quedó allí parado. Erza lo observaba fijamente, no sabía que era esa cosa, pero recordó lo que el abuelo Rob le dijo un día.

" _Si algún día vieses un monstruo gigante, cortale la cola."_

Ella seguía sin entender el motivo de que le dijese eso, pero ella tenía una prisa enorme por ir a ver como estaban Jellal y Goku y ese mono le cortaba el paso.

A pesar de que aún le costaba dominar su magia logró concentrarse lo suficiente como para poder levantar una espada. Simon la miró y le preguntó.

" _Qué haces? Vas a atacarlo?"_

" _El abuelo me dijo que hiciese esto, yo confío en él."_

Dicho eso lanzó la espada en dirección a la cola del mono que estaba distraído rompiendo cosas. Logró cortarla y lo que pasó después hizo que entendiese las palabras del abuelo. El mono fue reduciendo su tamaño y cambiando su forma hasta que finalmente lo que quedó allí era al que ella consideraba como a un hermano. Goku era ese monstruo. La pelirroja se quedó en shock y se acercó de manera prácticamente automática hacía su amigo, no sabía si él estaba muerto o que le ocurría.

" _Goku!"_

Finalmente llego hasta él y lo abrazo tratando de ver si estaba vivo y para su tranquilidad, pudo comprobar que simplemente dormía. Se dibujo una enorme sonrisa en la cara de la niña y llamó a sus amigos que no entendían lo que ocurría.

" _Está bien! Venid rápido!"_

Todos se alegraron de oír esas palabras. Fueron rápidamente. Uno de los adultos se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba desnudo y le dio su camiseta, la cual era lo suficientemente pequeña como para no parecer un vestido y lo suficientemente grande como para solventar el problema de la pérdida de su ropa interior.

Todo acabó pero a Erza aún le quedaba algo por hacer. Se cargo a Goku a la espalda, probablemente por el miedo a volver a perderlo y dijo a todos.

" _Chicos! Id tirando,_ _yo iré a buscar a Jellal. Ahora soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para rescatarlo. Enseguida volveré con él. Id preparando una manera de salir de aquí!"_

Todos la obedecieron y la dejaron marchar. Después de ver de lo que era capaz no temieron por ella así que fueron preparando todo.

* * *

Erza logró encontrar a Jellal y pudo ver como había logrado liberarse de los guardias lo que la alivió bastante. Pero notaba algo extraño en él.

" _Hola Erza, veo que habéis ganado y Goku está bien"_

" _Sí! Vamos tengo muchas cosas que contarte y además nos están esperando"_

" _Tonterías. Erza no ves lo que yo veo? Por fin lo he entendido todo. Esta Torre nos llevará a la auténtica libertad."_

" _Jellal estás bien? Me asustas... ¡No digas tonterías! Vam..."_

Sin mediar palabra y sin ni tan siquiera dejarle acabar de hablar apareció delante de ella rápidamente y la cogió del cuello apretándola con fuerza.

" _Veo que no eres capaz de entenderlo. Además es imposible que logre convencerte a ti. Siempre fuiste muy testaruda. Te dejaré quedarte con esta falsa libertad. Podrás llevarte a Goku. Ese idiota tampoco sería capaz de entenderme, os parecéis mucho, demasiado."_

Finalmente la soltó y la arrojo al suelo

Erza no era capaz de decir nada, estaba muy asustada.

" _Ves ese bote de allí? Coge a Goku y lárgate de aquí. No se te ocurra ir a por los demás. Si interfieres no solo te destruiré sino que acabaré con ellos. Fuera. Disfruta de tu corta y falsa libertad."_

" _Jellal porfavor reflexiona! Vamos juntos a Fairy Ta..."_

No pudo seguir hablando. Con un golpe en la nuca la dejó inconsciente y subió a los dos chicos al bote. Programo ese bote de una manera que los dejase cerca de Magnolia.

* * *

Pasadas unas horas despertó. Notaba una calidez que hacía que estuviese más tranquila a pesar de recordar lo que ocurrió.

" _Dónde estoy?"_

Al abrir los ojos vio a Goku que la llevaba a sus espaldas.

" _Erza por fin despiertas! Te preguntarás donde están los demás jejejeje No te preocupes! Jellal me dijo que se quedarían allí mientras se recuperaban y después irían a explorar el mundo. Ahora vamos a Fairy Tail! Ah por cierto! Ya he recuperado el equilibrio a pesar de no tener la cola! Maldito soldado... La última vez que la perdí tardó mucho en crecer... Da igual! jejejeje "_ Dijo con una inocencia y una alegría que trataba de contagiar a su querida amiga.

Erza entendió que de alguna manera Jellal puso esos recuerdos en su mente y decidió no preguntarle sobre nada que tuviese que ver con él.

Ella estaba triste. No sabía como explicarle a su amigo que su abuelo había muerto. No podía reunir el valor suficiente para decírselo. Goku pudo notar que su querida amiga estaba triste y el sabía a qué se debía así que trató de animarla.

 _"Erza"_

 _"Dime"_

" _No estés triste. El abuelo Rob está feliz en algún lugar viéndonos a todos. Él me dijo una vez que cuando una persona muere sigue estando con los que quiere así que no te preocupes más. Iremos a Fairy Tail como él nos dijo! Seguro que hay mucha gente fuerte y nos lo pasaremos bien!. Aunque ahora tengo bastante pipi. Espérame un momento. Ay, no me aguanto más!"_

Erza se bajó de las espaldas de su amigo y vio como se acercó al agua para hacer sus necesidades. Se quedó callada pensando. Él pudo notar que ella estaba triste y no dudó en intentar animarla. La quería mucho y siempre que la veía triste trataba de animarla. Además de eso el niño creía tanto en su abuelo que a pesar de saber que había muerto seguía creyendo que él estaba allí con ellos.

De repente Erza fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Goku, que volvió gritando entusiasmado.

 _"Oh! A lo lejos huele muy bien! Seguro que es algo que podemos comer! Vamos Erza! Me muero del hambre!"_

Al oír esas palabras Erza pudo recuperar el ánimo y la calma suficiente para sonreír a su amigo y decirle.

 _"Sí! Vamos!"_

 **Bueno chicos hasta aquí el primer episodio espero que os haya gustado mucho cualquier cosa me ponéis una review y intentaré contestaros** **.**

 **Este capítulo ha sido un poco corto ya que no me quería extender demasiado en el inicio. Que os gustaría más. Capitulos cortos de unas 2000-3000 palabras y subidos con más frecuencia o capítulos más largos pero subidos con menos frecuencia?**

 **Agradeceré vuestras sugerencias y consejos!**

 **Saludos y que os vaya bien!**


	2. ¡Llegada al gremio!

**Hola chicos! Estoy feliz de volver a traer un nuevo episodio de esta historia. Quería dar las gracias al usuario GokuSuper117 ya que hizo la primera review desde que empecé y me hizo bastante ilusión (por cierto me encantaría que siguieses la historia de Gohan y Erza, se quedó en una parte muy interesante y quiero leer el rencuentro)**

 **Ya se que esto no es un anime como tal pero si tuviese un opening su canción sería la del opening 1 de D Gray Man**

 **Ahora daré algunos detalles de como quiero enfocar la historia. Si no lo quieres saber y prefieres que sea una sorpresa te recomiendo saltarte esto y empezar la lectura.**

 **Lo primero es que en esta historia los universos de FT y DB se juntan. Earthland es un planeta más en el universo y Goku en lugar de ser enviado a la tierra llega a Earthland.**

 **Lo segundo es que Goku no posee magia, el tiene Ki pero creo que lo que haré es que tarde en darse cuenta sobre esto. El aprenderá a dominar el Ki creyendo que realmente está dominando magia.**

 **Aprenderá las mismas técnicas que en el anime (Kamehameha, kaioken etc) pero aún estoy pensando como justificar eso.**

 **Tendrá el báculo sagrado pero no creo que le de la nube voladora.**

Goku y Erza andaban en silencio adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque. Ella lo seguía a él que iba detrás de ese aroma que llamaba su atención. Estaba amaneciendo y unas negras nubes les amenazaban.

-Goku creo que va a empezar a llover pronto, si nos mojamos nos resfriaremos. Deberíamos buscar un sitio para protegernos hasta que el cielo se despeje.-

-Un momento! Ya casi lo tengo! Que hambreee!- El chico estaba muy concentrado en seguir ese rastro y además había algo que había olvidado contar a su amiga debido a lo centrado que estaba en el rastreo. No solo olía a comida, también podía sentir el olor de un ser humano.

Erza dejo de mirar a Goku y al alzar la vista y pudo ver relativamente cerca lo que era un claro en el bosque.

-Goku! Deja de oler y mira eso! Vamos hacía allí, creo que te podrás orientar mejor.-

-Es verdad. El olor está en esa dirección! Vamos!-

Al llegar pudieron vislumbrar un gran árbol en medio del claro que, para su sorpresa, tenía

una puerta.

-AHÍ ES AHÍ! A COM... Sin dejarle terminar Erza se le abalanzó y le tapó la boca con fuerza.

-No grites! No sabemos quien hay ahí dentro! Ten más cuidado!-

-Mmmm, mmmm? Mmmm!- Dijo muy convencido el chico, lástima que su boca siguiese tapada. Erza le soltó y le dejó hablar

-Que te parece si llamamos a la puerta y le esperamos amablemente. Cuando abra le damos las gracias por abrirnos y le pedimos por favor si nos deja quedarnos a comer que tenemos mucha hambre-

-Y tú crees que eso va a funcionar-

-El abuelo siempre me decía que con modales es más fácil que la gente te ayude-

Erza sintió nostalgia al recordar al abuelo Rob y al ver como este seguía tan presente para el chico, así que decidió darle un voto de confianza.

-Está bien, confío en ti, si el abuelo lo decía era po… PERO ESPERATE!- Muy tarde, Goku ya había entendido que tenía permiso y ya estaba dando porrazos a la puerta.

-HOLAAA BUENOS DÍAS! ABRA POR FAVOR SEÑOR O LO QUE SEA USTED!-

Y sí, la puerta se abrió. De ella salió una anciana con el cabello de color rosa recogido en un moño. Llevaba una larga túnica roja. Su mirada no era en lo absoluto la que a los chicos les hubiese gustado.

-No se quien sois pero fuera de aquí, ya tengo suficiente con tener a una persona en mi casa como para que ahora se unan dos niños ruidosos y gritones.- Des de el interior de la casa se oyó otra voz.

-Vamos Porlyusica no seas así con los chicos! Deja que pasen!- Vino hasta la puerta un señor mayor de muy baja estatura. Era calvo aunque tenía cabello blanco por la parte trasera de su cabeza, el cual era puntiagudo. A diferencia de la mujer este hombre sí irradiaba simpatía.

-Yo me encargaré de limpiar la casa si ensucian algo. Deja que entren. Parece que tienen mucho que contar.-

-Está bien… pero os quiero a los tres fuera mañana como muy tarde.- Dijo la anciana con resignación en su voz.

En cuanto oyeron eso a los dos chicos se les dibujo una sonrisa. La pelirroja hizo una reverencia que fue torpemente imitada por el joven.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, no causaremos molestias.-

-Sí, muchas gracias por la comida, prometo no comer demasiado.- No se lo creía ni él.

Una vez dentro la mujer se percató de lo mal que olían los chicos y les mandó a escobazos a que se bañasen. Pero cuando vio que los dos se metían juntos al baño la mujer dijo.

-Vosotros dos os vais a bañar juntos?-

-Sí. Por?- Dijeron ambos al unisono.

Los dos chicos no entendían el por qué de la pregunta. Ellos tenían una total confianza y no existía ninguna vergüenza entre ellos dos.

Al anciano le hizo gracia la actitud de los chicos y empezó a reír.

Ambos entraron al baño y los dos ancianos se quedaron solos. A ese hombre mayor había algo que le sonaba de aquel chico.

-A mi ese niño me suena de algo. Debo haberlo visto alguna vez, estoy seguro.- Le dijo a Porlyusica.

-Tonterías- Dijo ella con desprecio.

De repente se oyó un grito desde el lavabo que aclaró las dudas del anciano.

-GOKU DEJA DE PATINAR CON EL JABÓN!-

-El nieto de Rob!- Dijo el anciano, satisfecho de haber recordado de que le sonaba.

-Ese niño es el nieto de Rob? Ese que se encontró tirado en la montaña?-

-Sí. Tiene que ser él. Cuando salga le preguntaré.- Dicho esto el anciano también recordó que la chica llevaba un parche y que probablemente le faltaba un ojo. -Porlyusica, deberías atender el ojo de esa niña una vez nos hayan contado todo.-

-De acuerdo. Ella se quedará conmigo pero en cuanto los niños acaben de comer tú y el nieto de Rob os iréis de aquí. Cuando arregle el problema de esa niña tendrás que venir a recogerla.-

-Ningún problema-

Al cabo de un rato los dos chicos salieron y el hombre mayor les dio algo de ropa nueva que ponerse, ropa que por cierto, había comprado previamente para su nieto. Goku llevaba unas sandalias, unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta negra y Erza se puso una camisa blanca y un pantalón tejano.

"Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad"

Después de haber comido lo justo para desgracia de Goku, el anciano empezó a hablar con los jóvenes. Erza comenzó presentándose.

"Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet y este de aquí es mi amigo Goku." Goku no dijo nada, él sólo escuchaba lo que decía su amiga. El abuelo empezó a hablar.

"Es un placer Erza, creo que cuando acabemos de hablar Porlyusica podrá ayudarte con tu ojo" A la chica se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de no entender muy bien como eso iba a ser posible. Aún así dejó seguir hablando al anciano.

"Mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar" Entonces mirando a Goku dijo. "Has crecido mucho chico. Como está tu abuelo?" Esas palabras descolocaron mucho a ambos. Aún así Goku respondió.

"Él murió ayer. Pero como sabes quien soy?"

A ambos ancianos les paralizó la respuesta del joven y Porlyusica intervinó.

"Qué le ha pasado a Rob? Cómo es que ha muerto?"

Erza comenzó a contar todo lo sucedido omitiendo algunas partes ya que Goku no conocía toda la verdad y ella no se atrevía a contársela aún.

"Maldita sea. Estos gremios oscuros no hacen más que dar problemas… Aunque me enorgullezco de Rob. Murió por sus hijos, como debe ser. Podéis estar orgullosos de vuestro abuelo pequeños, era un gran hombre. Ahora hablemos de vosotros. Que tenéis pensado hacer? Tenéis algún sitio al que ir? Después de haber estado en silencio un buen rato, Goku tomó la palabra.

-Vamos a ir a Fairy Tail! Mi abuelo era un mago de Fairy Tail!- Dijo mirando a Makarov que le respondió.

-En ese caso os puedo acompañar. Conozco al maestro del gremio-

-Ya se está haciendo el interesante…- Dijo en voz baja Porlyusica

A los chicos se les iluminaron los ojos y la pelirroja dijo.

-De veras? Harías eso por nosotros?-

-Sí, no hay ningún problema, pero tu te quedarás aquí y mañana pasaremos a buscarte. Porlyusica se encargará de que recuperes el ojo.- Goku comenzó a saltar de alegría

-QUÉ BIEN ERZA! MAÑANA TENDRÁS TU OJO Y YA ESTAREMOS LOS DOS EN FAIRY TAIL! QUÉ DIVERTIDO!- La chica se emocionó y una lágrima empezó a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

"Sí! Qué bien! Mañana nos veremos, cuídate mucho!"

"Claro!"

Acto seguido Makarov y Goku partieron y Erza se quedó con Porlyusica para que esta tratase su problema.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku y Makarov se dirigían hacía Magnolia cuando el anciano empezó a preguntar al chico.

-Oye mocoso, tú sabes usar magia?-Dijo el anciano, al fin y al cabo si se iba a unir a un gremio de magos tenía que saber magia.

-Ehh? Magia? Ahora que lo pienso no se nada de eso… Mi abuelito me enseñó a pelar un poco cuerpo a cuerpo pero nunca aprendí ninguna magia...- Dijo pensativo el pequeño.

-Eres consciente de que te vas a unir a un gremio de magos verdad?

-Jajajaja! Es verdad no sé magia y me quería unir a un gremio. Bueno da igual no pasa nada… No? El maestro me aceptará no? - Preguntó el chico que realmente temía quedarse solo sin Erza y sin poder ir a ese increíble lugar. Aunque era un temor irracional, ella nunca lo dejaría solo y además, aunque él no lo supiese, el maestro ya hacía tiempo que había aceptado a los dos jóvenes.

-Sí, el maestro es genial - Dijo con una cómica risa que el chico no entendió – Él te dejará unirte pero deberás aprender a usar algún tipo de magia. Veo que eres un chico muy fuerte pero sería bueno que aprendieses. - A pesar de decir eso, él no podía sentir magia como tal en el chico, era algo distinto, aunque suponía que se trataba simplemente de que aún no había podido descansar del todo en casa de esa antipática de Porlyusica. Cuando una persona no estaba del todo bien físicamente era normal percibir su magia de una manera algo distorsionada.

-Sí! Que divertido! Vamos quiero aprender a usar magia! - Dijo el embajador olímpico (mirad las noticias si no entendéis esto xD)

-Por cierto muchacho. Que edad tenéis tú y Erza exactamente?- Preguntó el anciano por sacar algo de conversación

-Yo tengo 10 y Erza tiene… mmm… - Empezó a pensar muy concentrado- Ah! Tiene 14!

-Vaya no imaginaba que os llevaseis tanta diferencia, ella parecía tener la misma edad que tú. Además ella no aparenta tanto, parece más pequeña.

-Pero si Erza solo es un año más mayor que yo.-Dijo el chico convencido

-Has dicho que ella tenía 14 mocoso!

-Y que pasa con eso?

-Pues que si os lleváis solo un año eso significa que ella tiene 11, no 14 como tú dices.- Al anciano le sorprendió que el chico tuviese esos problemas con los números, pero al fin y al cabo recordó que Rob tampoco le daba mucha importancia a la educación y por eso probablemente Goku tenía problemas con las matemáticas.

-Ah! Es que yo creía que después del 10 iba el 14 y por eso me confundí jejejeje – Dijo con una tremenda tranquilidad.

-Además de aprender magia tendrás que aprender a contar y leer para unirte a Fairy Tail – Realmente no era algo imprescindible pero en el momento que un chico se unía a Fairy Tail para el maestro era como uno de sus hijos y buscaba lo mejor para él, así que decidió que el Saiyajin debía tener un mínimo de conocimientos.

-Está bien...- Dijo resignado el Saiyajin. Él no era capaz de entender en que le podía ser eso útil. Él vivía básicamente cazando y recolectando, no veía qué era tan importante en aprender los números o las letras. Por supuesto en la Torre del Cielo esto le sirvió aún menos.

Pasadas unas dos horas al fin entraron en Magnolia. Al chico les sorprendió muchísimo ver todos esos edificios tan altos que hacían palidecer a la que era su casa allá en las montañas, esas calles llenas de gente que paseaba o que por el contrario iba con prisa hacía algún destino que era totalmente desconocido para el joven. Al cabo de un rato entraron en la zona del mercado y al chico se le hizo la boca agua viendo toda esa comida pero no tuvo más remedio que ignorarla y seguir al viejo Makarov, con lo pequeño que era si se despistaba podría perderlo de vista.

Finalmente llegaron al gremio.

-Bueno pues ya hemos llegado. Este es el edificio de Fairy Tail- Dijo el maestro con orgullo.

-Qué grande! Es mucho más grande que mi casa! Aquí dentro deben caber muchas cosas!- El viejo no acabo de entender ese comentario pero supuso que en su antiguo hogar debía tener problemas de espacio y de ahí el comentario que hizo el chico.

Dicho esto, ambos entraron al gremio ante las atentas miradas de todos

-Bienvenido maestro! Que tal con Porlyusica? Sigue de tan mala baba como siempre? Y quien es ese chico?- Pregunto un tipo con el cabello azul.

-Sí, no me ha recibido con flores pero al menos no me ha echado a escobazos de su casa como suele hacer. Este chico se llama Goku y a partir de hoy será miembro de nuestro gremio!.

-Ah! Pero no me dijiste que tú eras el maestro! Mentir no está bien!- Dijo el chico totalmente seguro, como si hubiese hecho algo realmente malo.

-Jajajajaja! Perdona chaval! Quería comprobar que tratabas bien a la gente sin importar quien fuese. Estoy acostumbrado a que haya gente que se porte bien conmigo por puro interés. - Goku no entendió muy bien eso pero dio la justificación por valida.

-Oye maestro. Qué tiene para que le dejes unirse al gremio? Es fuerte? - Dijo un chico de su misma edad con los ojos algo caídos.

-Si quieres te puedo enseñar ahora mismo si soy fuerte!- Goku dijo esto con la mejor de las intenciones, el realmente quería ver que tan fuerte era ese chico pero él se lo tomo como un desafío.

-Ah? Acabas de llegar y ya buscas pelea? Te tendré que poner en tu lugar!- Una chica morena que estaba jugueteando con unas miro al chico de ojos rasgados y le dijo.

-Gray siempre tienes que estar peleando con cualquiera que venga? Maestro haga algo por favor!

-Dejame tranquilo Cana por favor! Ha sido él quien me ha provocado! - Dijo Gray - Maestro no interfiera por favor!

-No pienso mover un dedo. De hecho yo también tengo curiosidad por ver que tiene ese chico.

-Ya has oído Goku! Ven a por mi! Te bajaré los humos!

-Vale pero antes vístete o te resfriarás!

-IDIOTA CÁLLATE! ICE MAKE HAMMER! - Dicho esto apareció un martillo de hielo encima de Goku el cual le pilló completamente por sorpresa y le dio de lleno en toda la cabeza. El golpe fue muy duro pero de pequeño el se metió un golpe mucho más duro que ese. -Aja! Qué te ha parecido eso!

-Ay ay ay! Eso ha dolido pero aún me encuentro bien! Prepárate, ahora es mi turno!- Goku se acerco a una velocidad endiablada hacia el chico y le dio un duro golpe en el estómago.

-Qué rápido es!- Dijo Macao sorprendido por las aptitudes físicas del chico

-No lo hace nada mal...- Dijo Makarov

-Acabaré con esto! - Goku se lanzó hacía Gray con intención de noquearlo de una vez pero este uso una técnica que dejo sorprendido al Saiyajin.

-ICE MAKE: SHIELD- El puño de Goku no pudo romper esa barrera y no lo quedo otra que echarse unos metros atrás.

-Eso ha sido increíble! Que magia tan genial! Yo también quiero usar magia maestro!- Esto sorprendió mucho a Gray.

-Es que acaso tú no sabes usar magia?- Preguntó Gray en nombre de todos los demás que tenían la misma duda que él.

-No! Pero el maestro me ha dicho que aquí aprenderé a como usarla así que estoy buscando a alguien que me enseñe a usarla! - Increíble, todos creían que la potencia física del chico era su tipo de magia. Pero no era nada de eso, él era así! Como era posible que un niño tan pequeño fuese tan rápido y tan fuerte de manera completamente natural? Sin duda eso rozaba lo inhumano.

-Maestro, ha traído a un monstruo o a un niño?- Preguntó Macao ríendo.

-A mi también me sorprende mucho la capacidad de este chico... Por cierto, mañana vendrá otro miembro al gremio y por las sensaciones que me ha dado quizás es tan fuerte como este chico o más. - Dijo el anciano ante las caras de sorpresa de todos. Por su lado Goku seguía atento a espera de que su rival actuase pero entonces algo superior a él le hizo perder el interés en esa divertida pelea.

-AH! Me rindo! No puedo pelear más! - Dijo el Saiyajin.

-No me jodas! Ahora estaba divertido! No seas cobarde! - Gray se enfadó y decepcionó al oír eso. La pelea realmente le estaba gustando y sentía que pelando contra ese animal podía mejorar mucho.

-Lo siento! Otro día seguimos – Dijo mientras salía a toda pastilla del gremio – AHHHHH NO AGUANTO MÁS! ME MEO! - Al oír esto todos empezaron a reír muy fuerte.

-Este chico no tiene remedio- Dijo el maestro.

-Eso da igual maestro, es fuerte y con eso basta.- Replicó Gray. Al mago de hielo le gustaba la idea de tener un compañero de peleas que incluso pudiese superar su fuerza. Lo que no sabía es que no tardaría mucho en llegar el que sería su auténtico rival.

Poco después el chico regresó más tranquilo.

-Hola! Ya estoy mejor. Sabéis donde puedo comer algo? Tengo mucha hambre!

-Siempre puedes pedir algo en la barra.- Dijo Cana -Pero tienes dinero?

-No sabía que necesitaba dinero! El abuelo me hablaba de que en algunos sitios se necesitaba dinero para vivir pero yo no sabía que era cierto!

-Bueno chaval no te preocupes, esta vez invita la casa. Pero a partir de mañana tendrás que empezar a trabajar para pagarte tu mismo la comida. - Goku lo miró extraño porque no sabía exactamente a que se refería. -Bueno ya te contaré mañana cuando vengas al gremio. Así Erza y tú podréis ir juntos a vuestro primer trabajo.

La masacre de alimentos que hubo fue aterradora. Comía que parecía un animal, o peor.

-Qué asco!- Gritó Cana

-Supongo que ganaremos mucho dinero en la cocina con este chico... - Dijo Makarov tratando de autoconvencerse a si mismo debido a la salvajada que estaba presenciando y que supondría algunas perdidas para el gremio.

-Ah! Estaba buenísimo! Ya se está haciendo de noche verdad? Creo que me voy a ir! Nos vemos mañana! Me lo he pasado muy bien!- Ninguno de los allí presente se había percatado de que ya estaba anocheciendo debido a lo entretenido que estaba el ambiente ese día en el gremio con la llegada de ese nuevo chico.

-Pero tienes algún sitio al que ir Goku?- Preguntó Macao.

-No, pero me lo buscaré. Además en verano se duerme muy bien en el bosque. Porqué no lo probáis?

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Al aire libre se duerme bastante bien si encuentras un sitio cómodo.- Dijo Gray. Él era prácticamente insensible al frío debido a los entrenamientos que tuvo con su maestra y tampoco le importaba demasiado dormir a la intemperie.

-Bueno veo que no tienes problema… Aunque para cuando tengas algo de dinero deberías buscar un hogar. El invierno es muy frío en Magnolia.

-De acuerdo maestro! Me voy! Hasta mañana! - Al salir el chico por la puerta el maestro recordó algo importante.

-Espera chaval! No te hemos puesto la marca del gremio!

-Ah! Como la que llevaba mi abuelo en la espalda? - Dijo Goku ilusionado.

-Sí! Dime donde la quieres y de color.

-Mmm… Ya sé, roja y en la nuca.- Dicho esto el maestro cogió el sello y le puso el tatuaje en el cuello.

-Listo. Ahora eres oficialmente un miembro de Fairy Tail. Bienvenido al gremio! - Makarov se disponía a decirle al Saiyajin todo lo que supone ser un mago de Fairy Tail cuando veía como ese mocoso ya se iba.

-Hasta mañana chicos! Voy a preparar un sitio para que cuando Erza venga pueda dormir tranquila! Mañana nos lo pasaremos bien todos juntos! Adiós!- Al oír las palabras del chico y ver como este se preocupaba por su amiga entendió que no era necesario. Él ya sabía todo lo que suponía ser un mago de Fairy Tail.

" _No hace falta que le explique nada. Rob viejo amigo, educaste muy bien a tus chavales, puedes estar orgulloso"_ Pensó el maestro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tras horas de operación.

-Dime. Puedes ver bien? - Preguntó Porlyusica

-Sí! - Dijo emocionada la pelirroja! - Esto es genial! Muchísimas gracias! Yo creí que nunca recuperaría mi ojo pero tú… - La chica se abalanzó a Porlyusica y la abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba. A pesar del mal carácter de la curandera entendió lo mal que lo había pasado esa chica hacía solo pocas horas, ella no solo lloraba de alegría, también estaba descargando todos esos sentimientos que tenía acumulados en su interior. Decidió no hacerle ningún gesto de rechazo y también abrazó a la niña. Estuvieron así durante varios minutos.

-Venga… Ya es tarde y has dormido poco. Deberías acostarte – Le dijo a la niña mientras le secaba las lágrimas de los ojos, los cuales estaban entrecerrados por el cansancio de Erza. Realmente ni ella ni Goku habían tenido un buen descanso desde hacía bastante.

-No. Usted dijo que cuando estuviese recuperada me fuese. No quiero causarle más molesti…

-QUE TE ACUESTES! A LA CAMA AHORA MISMO! -Gritó mientras cogía la escoba en posición amenazante ante lo que la pelirroja no le quedó otra que ir a dormir.

Una vez ya estaba en la cama pensó en lo genial que era Porlyusica y por más que lo pensaba no lograba entender porque tenía esa rabia a los humanos.

" _Ha sido un día intenso… Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Goku ahora… Seguro que está dormido como una marmota! Creo que mañana me despertaré temprano para ir hacía el gremio. No puedo esperar a que me vengan a buscar! Que ganas de llegar allí!_

 _Mira abuelito hemos hecho lo que nos dijiste!"_

En esos pensamientos volvió a aparecer lo ocurrido con Jellal en la Torre del Cielo y eso hizo que se pusiese muy tensa, a pesar de que Jellal los iba a cuidar bien y no tenía que preocuparse por la salud y el bienestar de sus amigos a ella le preocupaba qué diablos estaba planeando Jellal.

" _Jellal por favor no hagas ninguna locura, no le hagas daño a los chicos"_

Después de un rato de estar desvelada y comiéndose la cabeza pensando en el tema acabó cediendo al sueño y se durmió.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya era de día, Goku se dirigía de nuevo al gremio para ver a sus nuevos amigos cuando de repente vio a alguien muy conocido en la puerta.

-ERZA! YA ESTÁS AQUÍ!- El saiyajin se puso muy contento de verla allí. Aunque sabía que ella vendría ese día no pensaba que fuese a venir ella por su propio pie y que además lo iba a hacer, de hecho el gremio ni tan siquiera había abierto todavía.

-Goku! Mira ya tengo mi ojo! - Le dijo Erza ilusionada.

-Qué chulo! Es tan bonito como el otro! No parece artificial! Además esa ropa que llevas parece muy resistente! Es una armadura?- Erza no supo como entender esas palabras y se sonrojó. Acababa de reconocer que sus ojos le parecían bonitos, pero claro Goku no entendía que eso en cierto modo era un piropo, aún así se puso bastante roja. - Ah Erza! Estás roja! Debes tener fiebre!

-Jajajajaja! No es eso tonto! Por cierto, la armadura me la regaló Porlyusica, también me dio una espada para poder defenderme en caso de que hubiese cualquier peligro en el camino hasta el gremio. - Dijo cambiando de tema – Por cierto, se supone que el gremio no abre hasta dentro de media hora. Tendremos que esperar aquí.

Los dos chicos se sentaron a las puertas del gremio y estuvieron hablando de como les fue el día anterior, Erza le contó lo buena que era Porlyusica en el fondo y Goku de su nuevo amigo Gray y de que el maestro del gremio era Makarov, cosa que sorprendió a la pelirroja.

Finalmente llegó el maestro.

-Mocosos! Cómo se os ocurre madrugar tanto! Sois masocas o qué? - Luego al haberse dado cuenta de que Erza estaba allí le dijo – Veo que tu ojo está bien. Es una alegría ver que estás bien.

-Muchas gracias maestro. Yo también me uniré a Fairy Tail! – Dijo convencida la muchacha.

-Veo que Goku ya te ha contado quien soy yo… Por supuesto que te unirás. Un hijo de Rob es un hijo de Fairy Tail al fin y al cabo. Por mucho que quisiese no os podría impedir que os unieseis. - Estas palabras provocaron una sonrisa en el rostro de Erza a quien le ilusionó mucho el ver que ya prácticamente era miembro de Fairy Tail – Ahora vamos dentro, tengo que ponerte la marca del gremio.

-Sí!- Dijo el Saiyan – Mira Erza! Yo tengo la mía en la nuca! Te gusta?

-Qué bonita… Me recuerda al abuelito. A ti no Goku?

-Sí! Me gusta porque siento que estoy con él al llevarla! – El comentario provocó una sonrisa en los dos presentes

-Maestro a mi me gustaría en mi brazo izquierdo y de color azul!

-Sin problema. Ahora cuando entremos al gremio te la pongo.- Los dos chicos siguieron a su maestro al interior del gremio. El anciano sacó el sello y le puso la marca a Erza tal como ella pidió – Ya eras miembro de Fairy Tail desde que conociste a Rob pero esto lo oficializa así que bienvenida!

-Vaya así que ella es el nuevo miembro! Tú también eres fuerte como Goku? - Gray también había llegado bastante temprano y ya de primera hora tenía ganas de acción.

-Podrías presentarte antes al menos no crees? - Dijo Erza con un tono serio

-No me vengas a dar lecciones! Ni que fueses mi madre! Que pesada...– En cuanto se quiso dar cuenta Erza estaba justo delante de él con una mirada que le asustó tanto que abandonó esa postura chulesca con la que se estaba dirigiendo a la maga.

-Los dos somos magos de Fairy Tail. No quiero problemas con ninguno de mis compañeros así que respeta a los demás. Entendido?

-Como tú digas…

De repente Goku rompió ese tenso ambiente dirigiéndose al maestro.

-Viejo! Qué es lo que queriaAAAAHH! POR QUÉ ME PEGAS ERZA?

-No le llames viejo al maestro idiota! Ten más respeto!

-No te preocupes Erza! Aunque yo sea vuestro maestro también soy vuestro compañero! No me importa que me llaméis viejo.

-De acuerdo. Aunque yo le seguiré llamando maestro si no le importa. Perdóname Goku. Qué le ibas a decir al maestro?

-Viejo ayer me dijiste que tendríamos que hacer trabajos para ganar dinero. Que son esos trabajos?

-Gray quiero que les expliques sobre los trabajos, que escojan uno y vayáis juntos a la misión. Os irá bien para establecer vínculos y aprender a trabajar juntos.

Gray acompañó a Goku y Erza al tablón y les empezó a explicar todo sobre las misiones y sobre cuales podían coger y cuales no.

-Bueno cual queréis coger?- Preguntó Gray a los dos chicos.

-Este! A-traaa p a al moon-str-uoo dee los boos-ques!

-En cuanto volvamos del trabajo te voy a poner a leer hasta reventar – Dijo Erza al ver las dificultades de su amigo para las letras.- Podríamos coger este mejor, tiene más recompensa, 200.000 jewels, y además parece algo importante "Se busca guardaespaldas para acompañar a una niña de 10 años hasta el médico".

-De acuerdo! - Dijo el mago de hielo - Cogeremos este!

-Una misión! Qué ganas! Vamos vamos! -Dijo Goku entusiasmado

-Mucha suerte muchachos. Trabajad en equipo, creed en vuestros compañeros y lo conseguiréis. Adelante! - Dijo Makarov de forma que logró inspirar a los tres jóvenes

-Sí! Vamos! - Dijeron los tres al unisono.

Así empezó la primera aventura de Goku y Erza junto a ese chico que sería uno de sus mejores amigos en el futuro y que los acompañaría en tantas aventuras.

 **Bueno gente hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia!**

 **Estoy dudando si después de esta aventura (la cual creo que tiene elementos que os sorprenderán) debería dar un salto en el tiempo hasta el inicio del anime de Fairy Tail o hacer unos cuantos capítulos más de cuando se unen Natsu, los Strauss etc.**

 **También planeo meter a Bardock en la historia. Pero mucho mucho mucho más adelante, y aún tengo que pensar como lo meto.**

 **Y por cierto habrán esferas del dragón y estarán relacionadas con Zeref. No digo más.**

 **Estoy atento a vuestros comentarios y sugerencias! Saludos!**


	3. ¡Primera misión y nuevos amigos!

**Hola chicos! Os traigo el tercer episodio de este fanfic! Ya he decidido el argumento de la historia y dudo que cambie algo de lo que he decidido porque me gusta mucho como me ha quedado! Aviso que la historia será bastante larga y sí seguiré algunas sagas de Fairy Tail pero llegado cierto punto será mi propia historia.**

 **Por favor agradecería mucho un poco más de Feedback, ya que eso me motiva mucho a seguir, y que al final del episodio respondieseis a las preguntas que os haré acerca de como encarar el siguiente episodio.**

 **Sin más dilación, comencemos!**

En el anterior episodio Goku y Erza llegaron a casa de una mujer mayor llamada Porlyusica, allí conocieron a Makarov quien decidió acompañar a Goku a Fairy Tail mientras Porlyusica se quedaba con Erza ayudándola a recuperar su ojo. Goku llegó al gremio y conoció a varias personas, entre ellas Gray Fullbuster, un mago de hielo con quien tuvo un pequeño duelo. Ahora mismo Goku y Erza ya se han unido al gremio y van con Gray a su primera misión. Deben acompañar a una chica de su edad al hospital, parece fácil pero tendrán éxito?

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban en la calle planeándolo todo, bueno podríamos decir la joven ya que los otros dos tan solo se limitaban a escuchar y asentir.

–Chicos según tengo entendido el lugar de reunión está a unos 150 KM de aquí así que para ahorrar tiempo cogeremos el tren. Gray supongo que tú tienes algo de dinero así que tendrás que pagar nuestro billete.

–Y una mie… VALE VALE NO TE ENFADES!– Otra vez esa mirada terrorífica de una Erza que ya se preparaba para hacerle pagar a la fuerza – Pero cuando cobremos la recompensa quiero que me deis lo que valga vuestro ticket.

–Vale ningún problema. Verdad Goku?

–No pasa nada! Mientras tenga para comer…

–De acuerdo entonces. Cogeremos el siguiente tren. – Dijo la pelirroja

Se dirigieron a la estación con paso ligero y una vez allí tomaron el tren. Todo era bastante tranquilo. Gray y Erza hablaron y pudieron conocerse mejor mientras que Goku estuvo durmiendo durante todo el viaje.

"ATENCIÓN PASAJEROS. YA HEMOS LLEGADO A LA ESTACIÓN"

–Vamos chicos. Goku! Despierta, ya hemos llegado!–Dijo Erza

–ooooOOOOAHH! Este descanso me ha sentado muy bien! Estoy a tope, vamos!

Una vez fuera de la estación los chicos comenzaron a seguir a Erza quien tras preguntar a unas cuantas personas supo donde ir.

–Erza me dijiste algo de que teníamos que ir a una mansión a las afueras no? – Dijo Gray

–Sí, parece que nuestro cliente es alguien adinerado, es un poco extraño que nos pague tanto por un trabajo así. Seguramente el camino hasta el médico sea peligroso.

–Erza y si mejor nos la llevamos a que Porlyusica le atienda? – Dijo Goku.

–No Goku. Hagamos las cosas bien, la misión consiste en acompañarla hasta donde ella quiera y eso haremos. – Vio que a Goku no le convencía mucho eso misión así que trato de animarlo – Goku si nos ha pedido que la acompañemos debe ser porque el camino tiene peligros. Así será más divertido no crees?

–No había pensado en eso! Puede ser divertido! Vamos vamooooooos– Goku empezó a pegar brincos de la emoción. Le emocionaba el hecho de pelear junto a sus amigos y ver de lo que eran capaces

–Jajajajaja! Sabes como manejarlo eh Erza? – Dijo Gray a quien le resultó divertido como Erza supo exactamente qué decir para animar a su amigo.

–Bueno hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, es normal al fin y al cabo. Por cierto chicos creo que es ahí! Mirad debe ser esa mansión!

Ante ellos se alzaba una extensa mansión cuyas paredes eran de un color amarillo con un tejado negro y pilares adosados a sus muros. Estaba rodeada de unos grandes jardines

–Es casi tan grande como el gremio! Que pasada! Deben estar forrados– Dijo Gray

–HOLA? BAJA YA ES HORA DE IR AL MÉDICO!– Grito Goku

–Goku no seas tonto, llamaremos a la puerta para que nos expliquen que quieren antes.– Dijo Erza

Se dirigieron a la puerta pero antes de que tan siquiera llegaran esta se abrió y de ella salió una criada.

–Hola. Supongo que ustedes son los magos de Fairy Tail. Por favor acompáñenme

Los tres siguieron a la criada al interior de la mansión.

–Wow, esto es inmenso– Dijo el saiyajin.

–Aquí es.– Dicho esto tocó la puerta– Señorita los magos ya están aquí.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salio una niña de una edad cercana a la suya. Era rubia y a decir verdad bastante bonita. Parecía bastante ilusionada de verlos.

–Hola! Mi nombre es Lucy, que bien que ya hayáis llegado! – Echó un vistazo rápido a todos – Como os llamáis vosotros?

–Encantada Lucy. Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet. Él es Goku y él Gray.

–Hola Lucy! – Dijo Goku.

–Ey que tal.– Dijo Gray por su parte.

–Qué es lo que te ocurre y por qué necesitas que te acompañemos hasta el médico? – Preguntó Erza

–No os preocupéis no es ningún problema de salud. Que os parece si vamos yendo y os lo explico por el camino?

–Sí! Vamos vamos! – Dijo el saiyajin emocionado

Salieron a andar siguiendo a la chica, quien iba cargada con una bolsa y que al parecer sabía perfectamente por donde ir dentro del bosque al que se adentraban.

–Bueno veréis. En el bosque tengo un amigo que vive solo y con quien muchas veces intercambio libros ya que a los dos nos gusta mucho la lectura. Le llamo el médico porqué fue un médico de guerra en el pasado, actualmente vive solo, dice que no le gusta estar en sociedad, supongo que se quedó traumado en la guerra. Pero aún así le gusta que le lleve libros y por eso suelo ir a su casa para intercambiar, pero hay un problema y es que ya hace más de una semana hay unos bandidos bloqueando el camino.

–Qué pretenden con eso?– Preguntó Gray

–Mirad, mandaron esta carta a casa.

" _Lucy Heartfilia._

 _Sabemos que tienes el libro " La guerra de los dragones: El guerrero dorado". Si quieres que desbloqueemos el camino tendrás que presentarte en y entregárnoslo. Si te presentas y nos lo entregas pacíficamente juramos no hacerte absolutamente nada pero si te presentas y te niegas lo cogeremos por la fuerza._

 _Cuando decidas pasarte que sea cuando aún haya luz solar."_

–Qué tiene ese libro que hace que lo quieran?– Preguntó Erza

–Investigué un poco y al parecer solo hay dos copias de este libro. La otra al parecer se perdió. Además es realmente antiguo. La edición data del año 396 y habla de una antigua guerra entre humanos y dragones y de un guerrero del futuro que llego del cielo y que con su fuerza logró acabar con la guerra. Supongo que solo es una historia de la época aunque si aparecen algunos personajes históricos como Zeref, el mago oscuro, pero lo de los dragones y lo de un guerrero del futuro caído del cielo… suena a algo muy fantástico e irrelal… es lo que hace que me hace creer que no es más que una historia.

–Ah parece divertido! Seguro que hay mucha acción! Y ese guerrero debe ser realmente fuerte! Erza un día me lo tienes que leer! – Dijo el saiyajin.

–Cuando volvamos me encargaré de que aprendas a leer bien. Además este libro no nos pertenece así que no lo leeremos a menos que Lucy nos deje.

–No os preocupéis, si todo sale bien cuando mi amigo termine de descifrarlo os lo dejaré! Ya os avisaré.

–Deberíais dejar de hablar de eso y centraros más. Al fin y al cabo supongo que lo que quieres es que derrotemos a esos tipos así que debemos estar atentos al momento en que aparezcan ya que nos intentarán quitar el libro. – Dijo Gray, a quien no le interesaban mucho esas historias y quería completar la misión.

–Tienes razón Gray – Dijo Erza – Centrémonos en ayudar a Lucy!

–Sí! Que salgan ya esos tipos! Tengo ganas de pelear!

–Con vuestra ayuda lograré derrotarlos! – Dijo Lucy

–Pero tú vas a pelear? – Preguntó Erza

–Sí! Aunque seguramente no sea tan fuerte como vosotros también me se defender un poco! Soy una maga celestial! – Mete la mano en un bolsillo y saca 3 resplandecientes llaves – Esto son las llaves del zodiaco, con ella puedo llamar a espíritus celestiales que me ayudan en combate. Aún así aún no tengo suficiente poder mágico como para poder invocarlos y hacer que mantengan un combate largo, por eso os he pedido ayuda.

–Ya entiendo… Entonces has llamado a la gente adecu… Quién anda ahí? – Gray pudo sentir una presencia y rápidamente todos se pusieron en guardia.

–Vaya veo que has venido con unos amiguitos… Supongo que no estarás pensando negarte, verdad Lucy? – A pesar de oírse claramente, no podían ver ninguna figura a quien asociar esa voz y además era difícil ver de donde venia el sonido. Aún así Goku poco tardó en rastrear de donde venía.

–Vosotros, salid de detrás de esos arbustos. Os estoy oliendo, no intenteis esconderos.– Para sorpresa de Gray, la voz de Goku sonó realmente grave y con una seriedad que no creía que existiese en el saiyajin. Erza ya sabía que en situaciones de peligro Goku cambiaba bastante su carácter

–Vaya vaya, el chaval tiene buen olfato! – Del arbusto aparecieron dos hombres – Como ya sabéis perfectamente que es lo que queremos nos presentaremos. Yo soy Hiroshi y este de aquí es Rala. Pertenecemos al gremio de caza tesoros Sylph Labyrinth. –De repente Drake giró los ojos hacía la bolsa de Lucy, a pesar de dirigirse a los chicos él solo miraba a la bolsa – Ese libro que tienes es una auténtica reliquia! En los museos se pagarían cantidades inmensas por él y es por eso que lo queremos.

–No penséis que os lo va a dar! – Dijo Erza – Lucy quiere llevarle ese libro a su amigo para poder disfrutar de la lectura. No todo se basa en el dinero sabéis?

–Niña tonta… Por mucho que valga ese libro dudo que sea más importante que vuestras vidas. Sois muy jóvenes, no nos forcéis a hacer ninguna tonte… AAAAAA! – Goku le dio un golpe en toda la cara a Hiroshi quien ni tan siquiera pudo terminar de hablar y lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

–Je! Perdón! Ya me estaba empezando a cansar de esperar. Vamos venid cazadores de tesoros. Nos tendréis que quitar el libro a la fuerza. Vamos a acabar con esto!

–Menos mal! Bien hecho! Yo también me estaba cansando de tanta charla! En guardia! – Dijo Gray quien se preparaba para el ataque.

–Sí! A por ellos – Dijo Erza desenvainando su espada – Lucy tú también, demuéstrales lo que vales!

–Sí! Lo haré lo mejor que pueda – A ella le emocionaba la idea de pelear junto a magos de Fairy Tail, de hecho alguna que otra vez se había planteado unirse a un gremio. A ella no le gustaba estar en esa casa, su madre había muerto años atrás y su padre no le hacía ningún caso, solo estaba pendiente de sus negocios. Pero consideraba que aún no era el momento, tenía muy poco dominio de su magia y además aún tenía a su solitario amigo y le daba pena dejarlo completamente solo.

–Mocosos vosotros lo habéis querido! Somos cazatesoros de clase S, preparaos! – Dijo Rala quien se lanzo rápidamente con un arma (que básicamente era un puño gigante atado a un palo) a por Gray y Lucy que en ese momento estaban juntos

–ICE MAKE SHIELD – Gray colocó la barrera que no pudo resistir el impacto de esa extraña arma y dejó completamente expuestos a los dos chicos.

–Este arma es más poderosa que cualquier puño humano! Prepárate HAAAAAA – Rápidamente Goku se lanzó y se interpuso entre el puño y sus amigos y logro detenerlo

–FUERA! AHHHH – Hizo mucha fuerza y logró hacer retroceder a Rala pero justo en ese momento Hiroshi se disponía a atacar con una enorme espada a Goku, que había quedado completamente expuesto.

–Lo siento chaval! Aquí termina esto!

–Ni lo sueñes! – Erza se interpuso entre él y Hiroshi y freno la espada de este con la suya. Mientras sus espadas estaban en contacto ella le lanzó una mirada desafiante. – Yo y Gray seremos tus rivales, qué te parece? No te dará miedo enfrentarte a dos verdad? Solo somos unos niños… – Acto seguido sus aceros se separaron y tomaron algo de distancia.

–Jajajajaja que flipados los niñatos! Me parece bien… Aunque seguramente acabéis muy mal…

–Vale Lucy! Entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de el del puño! – Dijo un Goku emocionado. Tenía interés en ver que eran esos espíritus celestiales que decía Lucy.

–Tienes algo planeado Erza? – Preguntó Gray – Supongo que no has formado los equipos de manera aleatoria.

–Goku es genial en el cuerpo a cuerpo y la espada de Hiroshi sería un problema para él a la hora de acercarse ya que es bastante grande, en cambio nosotros con mi espada y tu hielo podemos hacer más, yo puedo mantenerlo a raya con la espada mientras tú lo atacas, dudo que este tipo sea tan bueno como para mantener un combate con los dos.

–Entiendo…

–De acuerdo Lucy! Vamos a por él – Dijo Goku

–Sí! Ábrete portal de toro dorado! Tauro. – Apareció una luz y de ella salió un enorme toro con un hacha gigante

–Qué pasada como mola! – Dijo Goku

–Mmmmuuuy buenas a todos! Protegeré a la señorita Lucy! Es la más adorable del mmuuuuundo!

–Jajajaja cuando acabe con vosotros también me llevaré esas llaves! Parecen muy valiosas… – Dijo Hiroshi

–Vamos! Al ataque! – Goku y Tauro se lanzaron a por él. Goku se puso por delante y justo cuando Rala iba a estrellar su gigante puño en él este lo esquivo, se echó a un lado y dejo a Rala totalmente expuesto. – Ahora Tauro!

–Mierda! – Dijo

–Ya está! – Dijo Lucy cuando de repente un larguísimo filo de acero atravesó a Tauro y lo hizo regresar al mundo celestial.

–Cerdo! Estás peleando con nosotros! – Gritó Erza quien en su disputa contra Hiroshi vio como este tomo distancia para ayudar a su compañero alargando su espada que al parecer era extensible

–Aquí todo vale! – Dijo Hiroshi quien justo después fue impactado por un enorme martillo de hielo que lo lanzó muy lejos, lo suficiente como para que no pudiese volver a estorbar en la pelea.

–Entonces también es valido atacar en cualquier momento! – Dijo Gray que se lanzaba rápidamente hacía él mientras hacía aparecer dos espadas de hielo en sus manos

–Buena Gray! Vamos! – Dijo Erza quien siguió al mago de hielo

–Gracias chicos! Ábrete portal del cangrejo! Cáncer! – Dicho esto apareció un individuo con unas pintas bastante extrañas, llevaba dos tijeras.

–Hola Lucy, quieres que le haga un buen peinado al pelopincho este? Ebi Ebi.

–Eh eso no! Quiero que colaboréis para derrotar a ese tipo con el puño gigante.

–Ya sé! Se me ha ocurrido una técnica. Cuando diga Tijeras quiero que tuú le pinches el culo con las tijeras y cuando diga papel tú Lucy le quitas el arma y le metes con la mano abierta! – Dijo Goku

–Y como se supone que le voy a quitar el arma?

–Tú confía en mi! – Acto seguido se lanzó a por él a una enorme velocidad.

–Idiota no te va a servir de nada venir de frente! Toma esto! – Dijo Rala

–Cuidado Goku! – Gritó Lucy al ver que el puño iba a impactar con su amigo.

Para sorpesa de todos el puño dio a una imagen

– Detrás tuyo! – Dijo Goku

–QUÉ!? – Fue tan tonto que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que girar el rostro y ver como el puño de Goku se acercaba rápidamente

–PIEDRA! – Su puño impactó con su rostro y lanzó al tipo en dirección a Cáncer – TIJERA!

–Entiendo… Toma esto ebi. – Cáncer se agacho mientras Rala pasaba por encima suyo y justo cuando estaba encima de él lo pincho en el trasero lo que le hizo llevar sus manos al trasero y soltar el arma mientras salía disparado hacía arriba.

–AHORA LUCY! PAPEL!

–Con que eso era! De acuerdo! – Lucy cogió rápidamente el arma y cuando Rala caía hacía al suelo en picado ella abrió la mano del arma y se colocó para darle un buen golpe.– PAPEL! _POOOOOOW_ – Y voló, más allá de la arbolada.

–Jajajajaja ni puedo verlo! A saber donde ha terminado! – Dijo el saiyajin mirando al cielo.– Lo habéis hecho muy bien, habéis reaccionado muy rápidamente jajajajaja

–Muchas gracias Goku! Tú también Cáncer, nos vemos luego! – Lucy estaba muy emocionada. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto y ademas esos chicos le caían muy bien, aparte de el Médico nunca había tenido otros amigos, y además él era un hombre mayor y le hacía ilusión tener a alguien de su edad.

–Me pregunto como les irá a Gray y Erza. Vamos a ayudarles Lucy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

–" _Con esa espada me tiene peleando a lo lejos y Gray no se puede acercar… Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que Lucy y Goku despachen al suyo y vengan ayudarnos"_ Gray! Se te ocurre algo para atacarlo?

–Podría usar las lanzas de hielo pero aún no las domino y no consigo lanzarlas.

–Pero puedes crearlas al menos?

–Sí, aunque me llevará un rato. Crees que puedes mantenerme a salvo en lo que las creo? Y para qué las quieres?

–Tú limítate a hacerlas! Te protegeré de mientras!

–No te dejaré niñato! – Gritó Hiroshi quien se disponía a atacar a Gray.

–VAMOS! – Erza se puso delante de su compañero y con su espada iba frenando los continuos ataques. Esto un rato aguantando pero cada vez le costaba más. La espada de su rival era increíblemente pesada y le costaba mucho rechazar sus ataques – Gray te queda mucho?

–Solo un poco más! – Dijo el mago de hielo quien estaba con los ojos cerrados creando las lanzas con su magia.

De repente Erza falló rechazando uno de los ataques y quedó completamente abierta al ataque de Hiroshi.

–Maldición! –Gritó Erza

–Se acabó niñita! Es el fin! – La espada iba a caer justo encima de Erza quien ya esperaba lo peor.

Erza estaba con los ojos cerrados esperando un ataque que nunca llegó. Cuando los abrió pudo ver a Goku que con un enorme esfuerzo aguantaba la espada cuyo filo estaba a un centímetro de su rostro

RRRAAAAAAAA – Goku soltó un grito enorme y hizo un gran esfuerzo para levantar la espada y alejarla de su cara. Aún así decidió no soltarla para inhabilitar a su enemigo.

–Rápido Erza! Goku no aguantará mucho más! Ataca ahora! – Dijo Lucy que también estaba ahí y que estaba bastante cansada por haber invocado a dos espíritus celestiales en tan poco tiempo.

–Sí! Gray has acabado ya? – Dijo la pelirroja

–Sí Erza! Haz lo que sea que tienes pensado! – Gray ya había terminado de hacer todas las lanzas. Difícilmente podrían atravesar el cuerpo de ese tipo ya que no eran muy grandes y su punta no era realmente aguda pero el impacto de tantas lanzas sería suficiente para noquearlo. Aunque ahora ya hubiesen podido atacarlo de cerca porque Goku estaba inhabilitando su espada Erza prefirió usar las lanzas para asegurar la victoria

–Allá voy! – A los pies de la maga se dibujo un círculo mágico y las lanzas se colocaron alrededor de la maga. – Bailad lanzas!

Las lanzas fueron en dirección a Hiroshi que estaba muy concentrado en tratar de liberar su espada de las manos de Goku y cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía todas esas lanzas encima.

–Mierda! Noooooooo – Todas las lanzas le dieron de lleno y lo dejaron tirado en el suelo casi inconsciente.

–Erza eres genial! **–** Dijo Lucy emocionada después de el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar – _"_ _Los magos de Fairy Tail son geniales! Algún día me gustaría unirme a ellos!"_ Pensó la maga

–Muchas gracias Lucy. Todos lo hemos hecho muy bien y hemos sido clave para acabar con ellos. Estoy segura que has ayudado mucho a Goku. Verdad?

–Sí Erza! Invocó a unos tíos muy raros pero eran muy fuertes! Lucy y sus amigos pelearon genial! Sin ellos quizás no hubiese ganado jejejejeje – Dijo Goku, lo cual provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia.

–Somos un equipazo no os parece? – Dijo Gray.

– Sin duda –Dijo Erza, quien se dirigió hacía un Hiroshi que estaba tirado en el suelo y casi inconsciente –Oye, qué tiene ese libro que lo quieres tanto?

–A ti no… a ti qué más te da… niñata… –Realmente estaba exhausto

–Si no me respondes juro que te corto el cuello – Erza sacó su espada y miró de una manera terrorífica a Hiroshi quien se asustó muchísimo

–Qué miedo da! – Dijo Gray muy asustado

–Está bien, está bien! – Dijo el caza tesoros – Ese libro está muy cotizado. Podría decirse que es un documento histórico de hace muchísimos años. Los museos pagarían muchísimo por él si quisiese venderlo…

–Cómo? Entonces no es ciencia-ficción? Lo que cuenta es real? – Preguntó Lucy muy sorprendida.

–Real como la vida misma… – Lucy estaba realmente muy asustada de escuchar eso.

–Increíble… Lucy qué te pasa? – Preguntó Gray

–Sabes si las profecías de este libro son reales? – Preguntó Lucy muy nerviosa

–Jajaja... de eso ya no tengo ni idea… Aunque supongo que no… En aquellos tiempos la gente tenía la costumbre de añadir profecías a los libros de historia, pero no tienen ningún fundamento. Habían libros que decían que hace dos años iba a ser el fin del mundo y ya ves tú… Pero lo que dicen de la guerra es completamente real… – Dicho esto Hiroshi cayó inconsciente. El ver que las profecías de ese libro eran falsas tranquilizó muchísimo a Lucy aunque realmente estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que todo lo que decía el libro hubiese ocurrido de verdad.

–Oye Lucy qué decían esas profecías para que te hayas puesto tan nerviosa? – Preguntó Erza.

–Nada nada jajajaja! Decía que habría una guerra terrible con unos demonios caídos del cielo y no sé que más.

–Bah eso solo son tonterías! – Dijo Goku – Vamos a acompañarte a casa de tu amigo, tengo ganas de terminar el trabajo jejejeje.

–Oye Lucy te importaría contarnos lo que decía ese libro mientras llegamos? Me ha picado la curiosidad. – Pidió Erza

–Me gustaría pero a excepción de un resumen al final del libro que solo dice lo más importante de esa guerra y de la profecía, el resto está en una lengua antigua y además el único nombre que se da es el del mago Zeref. Por eso lo llevo al médico, el quizás sabe descifrarlo.

–Vaya… bueno vamos! – Dijo Erza.

Nuestros amigos estuvieron un buen rato caminando mientras hablaban de temas sin importancia. La joven rubia se sentía realmente cómoda en compañía de los chicos y su convencimiento de en un futuro unirse al gremio era cada vez mayor, pero todavía no, aún era muy pronto, ella tenía que ser mucho mejor para estar allí.

–Parece que ya hemos llegado chicos – Dijo Lucy. Ante ellos había una pequeña casita de madera – Si no os importa entraré yo sola. Podríamos decir que no le gustan los seres humanos…

–No te preocupes, de hecho yo también conozco a alguien así – Dijo Erza con una sonrisa – Pero en el fondo son buenas personas, no crees?

–Pues sí! Esperadme aquí chicos, vuelvo en seguida.

Lucy entró en la casita y estuvo dentro aproximadamente unos 10 minutos. Entretanto Goku estuvo hablando de todo lo que pediría de comer con la recompensa, Erza sobre el tema de encontrar piso y Gray les proponía tomarse unos días para entrenar juntos.

–Ya está chicos! Os parece que volvamos y os de la recompensa en casa?

–Sí sí! Así podré comprar mucha comida! – Dijo Goku

–Si queréis os podéis quedar a comer en casa – Ofreció Lucy. La idea ilusionó mucho a Goku quien ya se disponía a aceptar.

–Bueno a mi no parece mal y a Goku parece que tampoco. Tú que opinas Gray?

–Ningún problema.

Los chicos cobraron la recompensa y pasaron un rato agradable en casa de Lucy. Finalmente llegó el momento de marchar.

–Muchas gracias por todo chicos! – Dijo Lucy mientras los chicos se preparaban para irse

–No hay problema, si algún día necesitas algo llámanos! Te haremos un descuento. – Dijo Erza guiñando un ojo.

–Lucy ha sido muy divertido pelear contigo! Sigue entrenando con tus espíritus! Son muy divertidos aunque un poco raros jejejejeje – Dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa

–La verdad es que por lo que ha contado Goku en la comida no lo haces nada mal. Plantéate el unirte algún día a un gremio, supongo que ya sabes cual es tu prioridad a la hora de escoger no? – Las palabras de Gray motivaron mucho a Lucy para en un futuro unirse también al gremio

–Sí! Tal vez en un futuro me una a un gremio pero aún no es el momento, voy a mejorar mucho! – Dijo Lucy ilusionada. Ella sentía que aún tenía que mejorar mucho para poder dar la talla en ese gremio además, aún no quería dejar solo a su amigo del bosque. Él era lo único que la retenía a no abandonar el lugar ya que su padre ni siquiera le hacía caso así que ese hombre era lo más parecido que tenía a un padre, él fue el que hizo que sintiese tanto interés por la literatura y le enseñó a usar esas llaves que su madre le dejó antes de morir.

–Cuídate mucho Lucy. El día que te sientas lista no dudes en venir con nosotros, aunque no te hayas unido para nosotros ya eres una compañera – Dijo Erza con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro para justo después partir junto a los dos chicos

–Claro chicos! Cuidaos mucho! Nos volveremos a ver! – Gritó Lucy mientras veía a sus amigos alejarse

–Claro Lucy! Entrena mucho! – Gritó Goku que se giró mientras seguía andando de espaldas junto a sus amigos.

Lucy se quedó mirando como se iban alejando los chicos y pensó _"Algún día me uniré a Fairy Tail cueste lo que cueste, mejoraré muchísimo! Lo veréis! Nos veremos pronto amigos !"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nuestros amigos se dirigían hacía la estación mientras hablaban de lo que harían con sus recompensas

–Primero me pagáis los tickets que parece que lo hayáis olvidado! – Dijo Gray medio enfadado

–Cuando lleguemos al gremio te devolveremos el dinero. No seas ansias – Dijo Erza – Por cierto Goku también deberíamos buscar un alquiler no crees?

–He hecho un pequeño refugio para que podamos dormir mientras buscamos un hogar mejor – Dijo Goku – Esta noche podríamos dormir allí y mañana buscar un sitio.

–De verdad has preparado un refugio? – Dijo Erza sorprendida

–Sí! Yo creo que está bastante bien jejejejeje

" _Si es que hay que quererle, que mono es!"_ Pensó Erza – Anda dame un abrazo! – Dijo Erza acercándolo a su pecho y estampando la cabeza del saiyajin en su dura armadura

–AH! Erza eso ha dolido! – Dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras se frotaba la cabeza

–Mira que sois raros! – Dijo Gray entre risas – Por cierto Erza en Fairy Tail tenemos unos pequeños apartamentos de alquiler llamados Fairy Hills y no son demasiado caros, son unos 40000 jewels al mes. Si compartís la habitación os llegará de sobras.

–Suena bien! De acuerdo mañana iremos allí! – Dijo Erza animada

–Pero el problema es que solo dejan pasar a chicas – Dijo Gray que olvidó mencionar eso.

–Y no hay ninguna posibilidad de que Goku pueda pasar?

–No. Las normas son bastante estrictas en ese aspecto.

–No te preocupes Erza! Tú ve allí si quieres, al fin y al cabo solo será para dormir, después nos veremos cada día en el gremio! – Dijo Goku

–No, me niego a dejarte durmiendo en la calle mientras yo estoy en un apartamento. Buscaremos un sitio juntos. Esta noche la pasaremos en el refugio que para algo lo has hecho. – Dijo una Erza muy seria

–Bueno como quieras… – Dijo Goku

–Mañana si queréis os ayudaré a buscar algún alquiler. Ya me conozco bastante bien Magnolia y os puedo ayudar – Dijo Gray – Pero me tenéis que prometer que después de eso entrenaremos juntos! Además Goku tú tienes que aprender a usar magia.

–Tienes razón Gray, debemos mejorar en nuestra magia. A pesar de que se usarla un poco aún me cuesta y realmente no tengo un tipo de magia clara, simplemente puedo manejar las armas que tengo cerca pero eso no es suficiente – Dijo Erza

–Sí sí! Vamos a aprender! Así podría atacar a distancia, siempre tengo que ir cuerpo a cuerpo y con magia podría aumentar mis capacidades en un combate – Dijo Goku emocionado.

Finalmente nuestros amigos llegaron a la estación y tomaron el tren en dirección a Magnolia. Una vez allí fueron al gremio y estuvieron hablando con el maestro sobre su primera misión, esos tíos raros que les causaron problemas y sobre la amiga que hicieron.

–Vaya vaya parece que lo habéis pasado en grande y además habéis hecho un gran trabajo… – Dijo Makarov mientras tocaba sus blancos bigotes – Y lo más importante es que habéis trabajado como un equipo.

–Gracias maestro – Dijo Erza – Seguiremos trabajando duro.

–Parece que han hecho un gran equipo verdad Wakaba? – Dijo Macao – Esos chavales tienen talento. El futuro promete y mucho.

–Ni lo dudes, esto será divertido… – Respondió Wakaba

De repente se abrió la puerta del gremio y apareció una pequeña figura entre la enorme boca de luz que dificultó a la gente ver claramente cómo era.

–Oye quien es el maestro aquí? He venido a unirme al gremio. – Dijo una voz que parecía ser de un chico joven.

Finalmente todo se aclaró y pudieron ver al muchacho. Tenía el cabello rosa y llevaba una bufanda blanca.

–Aquí chaval. – Dijo el maestro – Anda acércate que te vea, cómo te llamas?

–Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y he venido para encontrar a mi padre Igneel. Alguien lo ha visto?

–Cómo es? – Preguntó Erza que quería ayudar al chico

–Es un dragón de fuego enorme.

–Cómo? – Dijo Erza – Esto es en serio?

–Un dragón dice… Y se lo creerá y todo – Dijo Gray

–Tienes algún problema ojos caído? Quieres que te demuestre que mi padre es un dragón? – Dijo mientras sus puños se rodeaban en llamas

–Como mola! – Dijo Goku

–Vamos ven aquí ojos rasgados! Seguro que el fuego te ha roído el cerebro! – Dijo Gray mientras se desvestía para después lanzarse a por Natsu – Te vas a cagar gilipollas!

–Gray la ropa… – Dijo Cana

–Que te calles exhibicionista! – Dijo Natsu que se lanzaba a por él

–YA ESTÁ BIEN IDIOTAS – Erza se puso por medio y les dio un golpe en la cara a cada uno – Si vais a ser compañeros no os tenéis que pelear!

–SI viis i sir quimpiñiris ni is tinis qui piliir – Dijo Natsu con un tono burlesco para después recibir otro golpe de Erza

–Otro compañero para entrenar! Esto será divertido jejejeje – Dijo Goku

–Anda chaval déjate de tonterías y ven aquí! Te pondré la marca del gremio. Cómo la quieres? – Dijo Makarov

–Pues… roja en mi hombro derecho – Dijo Natsu que se frotaba la cabeza por el daño

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku y Erza se dirigían hacía el refugio. Ya empezaba a anochecer.

–Ha sido un día muy divertido no crees Erza? – Dijo Goku

–Sí… Me lo he pasado muy bien la verdad. Lo pasaremos muy bien en Fairy Tail. El abuelo debe estar muy feliz de vernos no crees?

–Sí! Me pregunto como le irá a Jellal y los demás jejejeje – Dijo Goku. La frase del saiyajin puso realmente triste a Erza y Goku lo notó.

–Qué ocurre Erza?

Erza hizo un gran esfuerzo por calmarse y sonrió a su amigo.

–No es nada Goku. Simplemente estoy muy cansada. – Justo después Goku la agarró y se la cargó a la espalda.

–No te preocupes por eso! Yo te llevo! Cuando lleguemos al refugio te duermes. Verás que cómodo!

A Erza le cayó una lágrima que rápidamente se secó para después abrazar fuerte a su amigo por la espalda.

–Gracias Goku – Dijo Erza – Pero no creas que por esto te perdonaré las clases de lectura!

Goku comenzó a reír y contagió su risa a la maga. Finalmente llegaron al refugio y durmieron tranquilamente. Tras una tranquila noche Goku notó como Erza lo despertaba

–Vamos Goku! Vamos al gremio, hemos quedado con Gray recuerdas?

–Oaaaahh…– Goku se rascó el ojo – Sí! Vamos!

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí el 3r episodio!**

 **Me gustaría que me dijeseis si queréis que haga algún capítulo más mientra son niños o que ya haga un salto en el tiempo hasta el inicio del anime de Fairy Tail, cuando Lucy se une y todo eso.**

 **Si hiciese el salto en el tiempo lo que haría es hacer flashbacks en cada episodio en los que explicase cómo Goku aprendió a dominar la "magia", cómo Erza se hizo maga de clase S, cuando se unieron los Strauss o algunos momentos que yo inventase para añadir más detalles del pasado de los personajes.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer el episodio, espero que os haya gustado y por favor, agradecería que me dieseis vuestras sugerencias respecto al tema de hacer un salto en el tiempo.**

 **Si tenéis otro tipo de sugerencias no dudéis en ponerlas tampoco.**

 **Un saludo y nos vemos!**


	4. Aparición

**Hola de nuevo chicos/as!**

 **Finalmente he decidido hacer un capítulo más mientras los chicos aún son pequeños para acto seguido hacer el salto temporal al inicio del anime de Fairy Tail, aunque también es necesario decir que en este capítulo ya ha habido un pequeño salto temporal respecto al anterior episodio.**

 **Por otro lado, agradecería que si leéis los capítulos me hicieseis saber lo que opináis con alguna review, es realmente muy motivador interactuar con la gente y ver sus opiniones respecto a la historia y además, al fin y al cabo, es la única manera que tengo de saber que la gente realmente está leyendo mi historia. Siempre que pongáis una review intentaré responder y aclarar vuestras dudas. Un saludo y muchas gracias!**

Han pasado dos años desde que Natsu se unió al gremio. Goku, Natsu y Gray han salido juntos al bosque para entrenar ya que el saiyajin les prometió un entrenamiento hace unas semanas. Lástima que Natsu no tardase en dejarlo de lado para intentar derrotar a Goku.

–Goku esto de la concentración es una pérdida de tiempo! No necesito entrenar más, ya puedo derrotarte!

–Mira que eres imbécil! Siempre tienes que estar jodiendo los entrenamientos! – Dijo Gray quien vio como Natsu dejaba de mientras rodeaba sus puños en llamas

–Cállate cagón! Toma esto Goku! **Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego! –** Natsu se abalanzó rápidamente hacía Goku quien fácilmente lo esquivó.

–Tus ataques son muy potentes pero te mueves muy lento y no das ni una! – Dijo Goku mientras esquivaba todos los golpes del dragon slayer con tremenda facilidad.

Natsu sin escuchar nada de lo que su amigo le decía se alejó dispuesto a lanzar un ataque a distancia. Hinchó mucho sus pulmones y mejillas y colocó sus dos puños delante de su boca, uno delante del otro, como si sujetase una flauta.

– **Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!** – Una gran llamarada salió de su boca directa al saiyajin, quien al parecer no tenía la menor intención de apartarse.

–Parece que no me quieres escuchar… – Dijo Goku para acto seguido extender su brazo con la palma de la mano abierta, apuntando a esa llamarada que se acercaba hacía él – HAAAA! – Con un rápido movimiento de mano generó una gran onda expansiva que deshizo todas las llamas.

–Tsch! Esto aún no ha acabado! – Natsu volvió a lanzarse corriendo a por él pero cuando quiso darse cuenta Goku ya estaba delante suyo. Sintió un fuerte impacto en su estómago y perdió la conciencia.

–Si es que es gilipollas. – Dijo Gray

–Natsu… Con lo fuerte que eres y por tu cabezonería mejoras muy lentamente… – Dijo Goku mientras se cargaba a su amigo inconsciente a la espalda – Pero estoy seguro que te acabarás dando cuenta!

–Que se va a dar cuenta el inútil este si tiene dos neuronas y una esta quemada! – Dijo Gray

–Parece ser que al idiota de Natsu le han vuelto a dar una paliza! – Dijo una chica con el cabello blanco.

–Mira! Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí? – Dijo Goku sorprendido

–Eso a ti no te importa tarugo. Dónde está Erza? Tengo una cuenta pendiente con ella.

–Me dijo que iría al herrero a comprar armas, que vendría después así que la puedes esperar aquí supongo. Donde están Lisanna y Elfman?

– En el gremio, con Levy y Cana.

–Otra vez os vais a pelear? – Dijo Gray

–No va a ser una pelea, será una paliza. – Dijo Mira con una sonrisa prepotente.

–Lo dudo mucho pero bueno. – Dijo Goku mientras se acercaba a Gray –Hazme un favor y llévate a Natsu al gremio, iré a ver si cazo algo en el bosque para desayunar. Me muero de hambre!

–Está bien… Pero trae algo para nosotros que yo también tengo hambre! – Dijo Gray

–Claro! Nos vemos en un rato chicos! – Dijo Goku mientras se alejaba, adentrándose por el bosque.

Goku se estaba adentrando por los bosques a las afueras de Magnolia buscando algo que comer pero al parecer todos los animales estaban escondidos y por aquella época los árboles aún no daban manzanas.

–Ahhhhh! No hay nada bueno para comer! – Goku ya empezaba a resignarse a tener que desayunar pescado otra vez, le gustaba bastante pero últimamente llevaba un tiempo que siempre que salía a cazar para así ahorrarse unos cuantos jewels, acababa comiendo pescado – Tendré que ir al río otra vez…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Parece que ya habéis vuelto a "entrenar" – Dijo Makarov al ver entrar a Gray con Natsu a hombros. – Qué ha pasado exactamente?

–Lo típico… Goku nos estaba enseñado a como sentir a nuestro oponente y como al bocachancla de Natsu le aburría pues decidió lanzarse a por Goku diciendo que ya podía con él y así ha acabado… De hecho ha parado el rugido de Natsu sin tan siquiera usar su magia, simplemente con la palma de la mano. Ha generado una ráfaga de aire inmensa y la ha apagado.

" _Este chico es una bestia… Sin usar magia y ya está al nivel de Erza o Mirajane y quien sabe si usándola podría acercarse al nivel de Laxus… Y solo tiene 12 años..."_ Pensó el maestro, quien a pesar de conocer mucho al chico no lograba entender como podía ser tan poderoso dominando una magia tan simple como la suya, pues el chico apenas lanzaba algunas ráfagas de energía y realmente le costaba bastante.

–Oye y cómo es que no está con vosotros? – Preguntó el maestro.

–Ha ido al bosque a pillar algo para desayunar. En un rato vendrá. – Respondió Gray.

–Mocosos… No os vayáis a gastar dinero en el gremio no vaya a ser que os arruinéis! – Dijo Makarov con un tono de broma

–Oye Gray. Sabes donde está mi hermana? – Preguntó Lisanna

–Está en la entrada al bosque del sur de la ciudad. Ve rápido porqué está esperando a Erza y ya puedes suponer lo que va a pasar. – Respondió Gray.

–Elfman corre vamos! – Dijo Lisanna alterada, quien salió corriendo con su hermano para tratar de evitar la pelea entre esos dos monstruos.

–Parece mentira que sean los hermanos pequeños quien tengan que sacar de problemas a su hermana mayor… – Dijo una chica con el cabello azul que leía distraídamente un libro.

–Ya sabes como son esas dos Levy. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada a no ser que queramos morir – Dijo Gray mientras una gota caía por su rostro, imaginándose lo terrible que sería intentar meterse en una pelea entre esas bestias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku se dirigía hacía el rio. Comenzó a pensar por qué no asomaba ni un solo animal en el bosque, era normal que estuviesen escondidos, pero no era capaz de ver ni tan siquiera insectos, además el saiyajin podía sentir que la atmósfera era distinta, la presión era mayor cuanto más se acercaba al río y había algo en el aire que no le acababa de gustar.

" _Es muy extraño que no haya ni un solo animal por aquí. Además el aire está extraño y hay algo en el ambiente que me está poniendo muy tenso. Tengo que tener mucho cuidado..."_

Al cabo de un rato Goku comenzó a sentir el olor de un humano pero no era el de nadie a quien conociese. Cada vez estaba más y más cerca de llegar a la ribera del río, a cada paso que daba el olor era más fuerte, la presión apretaba más y más sus músculos, endureciéndolos mucho, pero aún así había algo que hacía que siguiese avanzando.

–No avances ni un paso más.

Goku se detuvo al oír esa voz, que a juzgar por como sonaba, debía de ser de alguien joven. No sentía que fuese una amenaza, pero también notó que por algún motivo podía ser peligroso desobedecer esa orden.

–Sé que me estás viendo, dónde estás. Deja que te vea. – Dijo Goku. Debido a la enorme presión que había en la atmósfera, Goku no era capaz de saber de donde venía exactamente ese olor ni tampoco podía sentir ni un solo movimiento que asociar a nadie.

–De acuerdo.

De detrás de un árbol apareció un hombre con un aspecto joven. Su cabello era liso, de color negro. Lucía una túnica negra con una toga blanca, su mirada era increíblemente profunda y su rostro reflejaba una enorme calma.

–Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Goku – Yo soy Goku!

–Lo siento pero no puedo revelarte eso. Espero que lo entiendas. – Dijo el hombre. Justo después dijo algo que hizo que el saiyajin quedase completamente confuso. – Realmente eres idéntico a tu padre aunque veo que tu nombre es distinto.

Cómo? Que era eso de que era clavado a su padre? Ni él sabía quien era su padre como podía ser que ese tipo dijera eso? Y cómo que otro nombre? Él siempre se había llamado Goku…

–No entiendo muy bien esto que dices…Eres un poco extraño sabes? – Dijo Goku mientras se acercaba a ese tipo.

–No te acerques a mi. Sé que sabes que debes hacerme caso y entiendes que lo digo realmente por tu bien. – Dijo ese misterioso hombre.

–De acuerdo. – Dijo Goku mientras retrocedía de nuevo – Supongo que tampoco podrás responder al por qué no me dejas acercarme así que ni te lo preguntaré.

–Veo que me entiendes…

–Entonces hay algo que quieras de mi? – Preguntó Goku. Sabía que ese encuentro no era una casualidad y tenía la sensación de que ese hombre tenía algún motivo para estar allí con él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

–Por fin has llegado idiota! – Dijo Mirajane cuando vio a Erza acercarse

–Me estabas esperando, albina? – Dijo Erza – Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para perder contigo. Has visto a Goku?

–Ooh, pobrecita, siempre estas preocupada por ese tonto de Goku! Es que acaso te gusta? Los dos sois imbéciles, haríais muy buena pareja jajajajaja!

–No es eso idiota! – Dijo Erza muy sonrojada – Ya me tienes harta! Vas a llorar mucho Mirajane! – Grito mientras se lanzaba corriendo a por Mirajane.

" _Que fácil es provocarla!"_ Pensó Mira. – Vamos ven!

Comenzaron a pegarse de la forma más salvaje posible, ni tan siquiera estaban usando magia, puros golpes, patadas, tirones de cabello e incluso mordiscos.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta vieron a Elfman y Lisanna, muy asustados.

–Parad ya por favor! – Dijo Lisanna.

–Erza… Esta vez te libras. Deberías de darle las gracias a mis hermanos…

–Estúpida, tu deberías darles las gracias. Te han dado la excusa perfecta para huir – Dijo una Erza toda despeinada y llena de arañazos y golpes, al igual que Mirajane

–Va por favor… No os peleéis más… – Dijo Elfman

–Oye Mira, en serio, dime donde ha ido Goku, se supone que estaría aquí con Natsu y Gray – Dijo Erza mientras se sacudía el polvo de su armadura.

–Se fue al bosque a buscar algo para desayunar. Pero ahora que lo pienso, hace rato que no vuelve. Se habrá perdido, con lo gilipollas que es no me extrañaría nada…

–Deja de faltar al respeto de una vez! – Dijo Erza indignada

–Tsch! Que pesada eres… Vete de una vez a buscar a tu querido Goku y deja de molestar!

–Imbécil… Paso de perder el tiempo aquí! Me largo! – Dijo Erza mientras se adentraba al bosque para encontrar a su amigo

–No tienen remedio… – Dijo Lisanna a su hermano

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

–Quiero darte algo, te será muy útil para las peleas. Supongo que te gusta pelear, verdad? Vosotros lo lleváis en la sangre…

–No entiendo eso de que lo llevamos en la sangre pero sí es cierto que me encanta pelear! Qué es eso que me quieres dar? – Preguntó Goku

El hombre se sacó de la túnica un extraño libro, parecía muy antiguo, tenía tapas de cuero y las páginas parecían amarillentas por el desgaste de los años.

–Este libro tiene las instrucciones para aprender una técnica muy poderosa. Supongo que te interesa, verdad?

–Sí sí! Quiero aprender esa técnica! – Dijo Goku – Pero porqué me lo das precisamente a mi?

–Eres el único que puede aprender esto. Dárselo a otro sería completamente inútil – el hombre vio la cara de duda de Goku – Algún día entenderás todo, no te preocupes. Anda cógelo. – Le lanzó el libro que Goku cogió al vuelo.

–" _El Kamehameha"_ Oye que clase de técnica es esta? Que tipo de magia es?

–Es un ataque de energía realmente potente. Cuánto más fuerte te hagas tú más potente será el ataque. Realmente es una magia muy poderosa… Jajajaja – Dijo ese hombre, como si eso último que había dicho fuese una broma o algo parecido

–Tú conoces a Natsu? – Dijo de repente Goku. Pasado un rato pudo sentir que el olor de ese hombre era realmente parecido – Tenéis un olor muy parecido

–Eh? No sé de quien me hablas. Será una casualidad. Solo eso. – Lo dijo con una calma tan grande que hizo que el saiyajin no dudase ni un momento de sus palabras.

–Ah! Bueno! Habrá sido sólo una impresión mía! Jejejejeje

" _Mierda. Estos saiyajines tienen un olfato increíble… No puedo dejar que se vaya habiendo notado esto..."_ Pensó ese tipo

–Bueno señor! No entiendo muy bien que ha pasado pero muchas gracias por todo! Le prometo que aprenderé esta técnica! Adiós!

–Eso espero – Dijo ese misterioso hombre mientras veía a Goku alejarse _"Pero no puedo dejarte ir así, es demasiado peligroso. Te juro que no le dolerá, Bardock"_

Una altísima columna de luz oscura envolvió al saiyajin, quien perdió el conocimiento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erza seguía buscando a su amigo cuando pudo ver como una enorme columna de luz oscura se alzó entre todos los árboles.

" _Qué diablos ha sido eso? Espero que Goku esté bien. Iré a comprobarlo!"_

Erza fue corriendo en dirección a donde esa columna se había alzado hacía solo unos instantes.

No tardó en llegar al lugar y pudo ver a su amigo, tirado en el suelo y completamente inconsciente.

–GOKU! – Gritó la maga, asustadísima de que le hubiese pasado algo realmente malo. Se acercó a su amigo y lo acomodó entre sus brazos. Pudo ver que no tenía ni una sola herida, parecía que simplemente dormía tranquilamente – Vamos Goku despierta! Por favor!

Nada, Goku no despertaba. Parecía estar completamente dormido. Ante esta situación Erza decidió cargar a su amigo a sus espaldas y ir rápidamente al gremio a pedir ayuda al maestro pero antes de partir vio que en el suelo había un libro. _"No sé que será este libro pero me lo llevaré, tal vez tenga algo que ver con todo esto"_

Al cabo de un rato llegó finalmente al gremio

–Maestro! Goku no despierta! – Dijo la maga rápidamente nada más entrar por la puerta.

–Qué ha pasado Erza? – Preguntó Natsu – AH! LE HAS DADO UNA PALIZA! ERES UN MONSTRUO!

–Deja de decir gilipolleces, Natsu… – Dijo Gray

– No es eso idiota! Me lo encontré así en el bosque! Está vivo y no tiene heridas pero no despierta! Maestro, qué hacemos? – Dijo Erza alterada

–Tráelo aquí, rápido – Dijo Makarov – Recostalo en el suelo.

Makarov estuvo inspeccionándolo un rato y finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

–No es nada grave, no os preocupéis. Simplemente se debe haber mareado y ha caído inconsciente, se despertará pronto – Makarov mintió para no asustar a los chicos. Era cierto que no era nada grave y que se despertaría pero la causa no había sido un simple mareo. Finalmente dejó a Goku descansando en un sofá del gremio y decidió retirarse a la barra del gremio.

–Viejo, por qué les mientes? – Dijo un joven muy alto y rubio.

–Son muy jóvenes aún para preocuparse por esas cosas Laxus. Goku ha estado expuesto a una gran cantidad de magia negra. Tendré que ir a hablar de esto con Porlyusica.

–Quién habrá sido capaz de hacer eso a ese mocoso? – Dijo Laxus

–No tengo ni la menor idea. Tendremos que esperar a que Goku despierte para que nos lo diga…

Erza y Levy se acercaron al maestro.

–Maestro, cuando me encontré a Goku tirado en el suelo vi que junto a él había esto. – Erza le enseñó el libro al anciano.

–He tratado de entender lo que pone pero me ha resultado imposible. – Dijo Levy algo triste.

–Está escrito en otro idioma o algo así? – Preguntó el maestro mientras inspeccionaba la tapa del libro.

–No, está en nuestra misma lengua y alfabeto pero por algún motivo no soy capaz de leerlo y encontrarle sentido. Es como si mi mente se nublase al intentar entender lo que dice. Puedo ver las palabras sueltas pero cuando intento asimilar el significado global del texto no soy capaz. Nunca me había pasado algo así.

–A este chaval siempre le pasan unas cosas rarísimas… – Dijo Laxus

–Se lo llevaremos a Porlyusica entonces. A ver si ella es capaz de entender algo…

De repente se oyó un gran bostezo desde el sofá. El saiyajin finalmente había despertado de su largo sueño

–OoooOAAHhhH Qué tal chicos como estáis... – Dijo el saiyajin mientras se frotaba los ojos – Por cierto, porqué estoy durmiendo en el gremio? Estaba buscando algo para comer y no sé que pasó después…

–Y te despiertas como si aquí no hubiese pasado nada! Tú sabes el susto que me has dado? Ven aquí idiota! – Erza empezó a correr detrás de Goku, quien huía de ella como buenamente podía.

– WOAAAH SOCORRO! – Gritó Goku mientras pegaba brincos saltando por encima de las mesas y corría por todo el gremio con Erza detrás.

–Ya está bien mocosos! – El maestro aumento el tamaño de sus dos brazos y los agarró a los dos – Goku quiero que me digas todo lo que recuerdes.

–Vale vale pero suéltame! – Dijo Goku

El maestro soltó a los dos jóvenes y dejó que Goku se explicase.

–Bueno pues yo estaba con Natsu y Gray entrenando, cuando terminamos de entrenar apareció Mira que estaba buscando a Erza. Después de eso me fui al bosque a buscar algo para que pudiésemos desayunar después del entrenamiento y… – Goku se quedó un rato pensativo.

–Venga Goku dilo de una vez! – Gritó Natsu

–No soy capaz de recordad que pasó después! Sólo tengo el recuerdo de estar entrando en el bosque, después de eso ya me desperté en el gremio.

–Goku, estabas inconsciente en el bosque, te fui a buscar porqué tardabas mucho y te encontré cerca del río tirado en el suelo, inconsciente y con esto a tu lado. – Erza le enseñó ese libro que había encontrado junto al saiyajin.

–Qué es esto? – Dijo Goku

–Un libro que encontré justo a tu lado, por algún motivo ni tan siquiera Levy es capaz de entender lo que dice, lo llevaremos a Porlyusica para… Me estás escuchando? – Erza pudo ver como Goku estaba muy atento leyendo ese libro.

–Ah! Este es un libro de técnicas. Mira Erza! Aquí pone que la técnica se llama Kamehameha!

–Goku, eres capaz de entender lo que dice? – Preguntó Levy con los ojos como platos

–Sí, por?

–Jo Erza! Si que has enseñado bien a Goku! Lee incluso mejor que yo!

" _Cómo es posible que Goku sí lo pueda entender? Por mucho que le haya enseñado no es posible que lea mejor que Levy! Además la comprensión lectora nunca ha sido lo suyo..."_

–Jajajaja! Mira Erza, hasta el tonto de Goku lee mejor que tú! – Dijo Mirajane tratando de provocar a la pelirroja

–Qué pesada eres, te juro que te voy a… – Erza ya se disponía a volver a atacar a Mira de nuevo cuando oyó la voz del maestro.

–Quien sea que ha dejado este libro, quería expresamente que fuese Goku quien lo leyese.

–Cómo sabe eso maestro? – Dijo Levy

–Este libro ha sido encantado con magia de cifrado. Esta magia provoca que sólo podrá leer el libro quien el autor quiera. – Makarov giró la cabeza hacía Goku y le dijo – Quien sea que ha dejado este libro quiere que sólo tú puedas saber el contenido.

–Bueno menudo problema, que lo lea y nos diga lo que pone – Dijo Gray

–Eso no será posible. Este encantamiento también bloquea la mente de su lector al momento de intentar transmitir el mensaje a los demás, es imposible que pueda decirnos lo que dice. Seguramente nunca sepamos lo que dice más allá del título.

–Ah no puede ser! Yo quiero saberlo! – Dijo Levy revolcándose por el suelo. Saber que nunca podría saber lo que decía ese bonito libro la frustró muchísimo.

–Quien diablos habrá sido? – Dijo Erza

– A mi me da igual! Yo quiero ver ese Kamehameha! – Dijo Natsu

–No tengo ni la menor idea, pero tiene que haber sido un mago realmente poderoso. El encantamiento para bloquear de esta manera un libro requiere unas habilidades realmente elevadas.

–Bueno eso me da igual! Voy a aprender a dominar esta técnica! Nos vemos! – Dijo Goku

–Ehhh Goku! Espera! Yo también quiero verlo! – Gritó Natsu mientras salía corriendo detrás de él

–Eso! Vete a que te de otra paliza descerebrado! – Dijo Gray.

Erza se quedo mirando a Goku que se alejaba

" _Este Goku… Lo que no le pase a él no le pasa a nadie… Mira que es raro!"_ Pensó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras veía a su amigo perderse en el horizonte con Natsu corriendo detrás de él.

–Oye Erza, quisiera hablar a solas contigo – Dijo el maestro. – Sígueme por favor.

–Claro maestro

Erza siguió a Makarov a las afueras del gremio, seguro de que nadie les escuchase.

–Qué es lo que quiere maestro?

–Está claro que Goku no es un chico normal, eso lo sabemos todos, pero tengo claro que tu sabes más de él que cualquiera de nosotros. Quiero que me cuentes aquello acerca de él que yo no sepa.

–Hay cosas que preferiría que no se supiesen maestro… – Dijo Erza con la cabeza gacha.

–No te preocupes hija, nadie sabrá sobre esto, cuidaré tu secreto con celo, pero necesito que me lo cuentes para poder entenderlo mejor

Erza le contó todo acerca de él, como se convirtió en un mono gigante, el hecho de que él no recuerda absolutamente nada de todo eso…

–Entonces por eso le salió una cola de repente hace unos meses? Es porqué tu se la habías cortado previamente?

–Sí, tuve que hacerlo para que volviese a su estado normal. Fue el abuelo Rob quien me dijo que lo hiciese, lo que no sabía era que le volvería a crecer. Por eso dudo si volver a cortársela, creo que es la cola lo que hace que se transforme.

–No te preocupes Erza, no la cortes, si se vuelve a transformar no tendrás problemas en cortarla, has mejorado mucho y no será difícil para ti volver a hacerlo otra vez.

–Muchas gracias maestro, contarle esto me ha quitado un peso de encima. Se lo agradezco mucho.

–No hay de qué hija, tus problemas son también los míos, no dudes en contarme todo lo que te preocupe. Anda ve con tus compañeros.

–Sí! Muchas gracias maestro! – Dijo Erza para acto seguido volver al gremio.

" _Empiezo a pensar que este chico ni tan siquiera es un humano… De dónde diablos lo sacaste Rob?"_ Pensó el viejo Makarov.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _A ver… flexiono las piernas, pongo mis manos a uno de los lados de mi cintura, como si sujetase una pelota"_

–VENGA GOKU, TIRA ESE ATAQUE DE UNA VEZ! – Natsu estaba parado, en posición para parar el ataque que viniese

" _Concentro toda mi fuerza mi fuerza en la palma de mis manos…"_

–Cómo mola! Hay una bola azul en tus manos!

" _Y la lanzo!"_ HAAAAAAAAAAA! – Una onda de energía enorme salió disparada directamente hacía Natsu quien rápidamente se dio cuenta que intentar detener eso era demasiado temerario, incluso para él.

– AY AY QUE VIENEEEE! – Natsu se echó a un lado y pudo esquivar el ataque de milagro

El ataque golpeó una roca enorme,del tamaño de una casa, y provocó una explosión tan grande que la destrozó por completo.

–Me ha salido! Qué bien! Es súper potente!– Dijo Goku, quien estaba bastante cansado pues no moderó en lo absoluto la cantidad de energía que puso en su ataque y por eso este se llevó muchísima de su energía.

–Eh! Yo también quiero aprender a hacer eso! – Dijo Natsu mientras devoraba algunas llamas resultantes de la reciente explosión – Estas llamas están realmente buenas…

–No puedo enseñártelo, lo que dice el maestro es cierto, soy incapaz de decir nada acerca del libro, mi mente se bloquea y se me hace imposible, lo único que puedo hacer es decir el nombre de la técnica, sólo eso.

–Da igual! Vamos al gremio a que lo vean!

–Sí!

Los dos jóvenes regresaron al gremio para mostrar esa técnica a todos sus amigos

–Mira Erza ya he dominado la técnica! Mírala! Es increíble

 **Kaaaaa...**

–A ver cómo es esa técnica del libro!– Dijo Levy

 **Meeeee...**

–Mira! Esta acumulando magia en sus manos! Qué tipo de magia es esa? – Dijo Cana

 **Haaaaa…**

–Es un poder inmenso! Cómo diablos ha aprendido a dominar un ataque así?

 **Meeeee…**

–Oye Goku! No lo hagas aquí den… – Dijo Erza justo antes de ver esa técnica desplegarse

 **HAAAAAAAAAAAA**

–Idiota! – Gritó el maestro al ver como el ataque se dirigía hacia uno de los muros del gremio.

– **RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL RAYO!** – Laxus frenó el ataque de Goku antes de que este pudiese alcanzar los muros pero aún así logró hacer retroceder unos cuantos pasos al nieto de Makarov _Me ha hecho retroceder… Qué clase de ataque es ese?"_

–Jejejeje! Lo siento chicos! Menos mal que Laxus no hizo el rugido con toda su fuerza, sino me hubiese hecho daño jajajaja – Goku se dio cuenta de que Laxus no lo dio todo en ese ataque, sabía de sobras que si lo hacía hubiese podido devolverle el golpe, pero no quiso.

–GOKU! – Erza cogió de la oreja a Goku – Creo que ya he tenido suficiente contigo por hoy! A casa!

Se lo llevo arrastrando de la oreja ante las risas de todos los allí presentes.

–Vaya par! – Dijo Macao riéndose

–Están locos, completamente locos – Dijo Gray desnudo

–Habló el exhibicionista! – Dijo Natsu, lo que empezó una de sus típicas guerras verbales, a ver quien decía la más gorda.

–De idiotas que son llegan a ser divertidos – Dijo Mirajane – Lisanna, Elfman, ya está anocheciendo, nos vamos a casa.

Todos los miembros empezaron a recogerlo todo para ir a casa a descansar. El día había sido bastante movido y a todos les apetecía tomarse un buen descanso después de todo.

" _Mañana tengo que ir a hablar con Porlyusica acerca de ese libro"_ Pensó Makarov antes de cerrar las puertas del gremio con llave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era una noche tranquila, el cielo estaba en calma y aquel misterioso hombre reposaba bajo un manzano, pero no estaba solo.

–Así que ya le has dado el libro al hijo de Bardock? – Dijo una anciana de un tamaño realmente pequeño que estaba sentada sobre una esfera de cristal que flotaba en el aire. Vestía una bata negra y un sombrero de bruja, también negro.

–Sí, creo que al chico le vendrá bien aprender esa técnica de cara al futuro. Toda preparación es poca…

–Esa técnica le costó mucho dominarla a mi hermano, seguramente también tenga problemas ese chico.

–No creo. Los saiyajines están a otro nivel en lo que a peleas se refiere, no le costará nada dominarla. Cambiando de tema, ha reconocido en mi el olor a Natsu y he tenido que borrar todos sus recuerdos acerca de la reunión que hemos tenido, era peligroso que pudiese saber eso tan pronto. – Recordó algo más – También se ha cambiado de nombre! Se hace llamar Goku.

–Mejor, Kakarotto suena horrible… Y anda que tú! Mira que eres poco cuidadoso Zeref! Debiste echarte perfume o algo así! Mira te vendo este, 1.000.000 de jewels y es todo tuyo! No te volverán a reconocer – La anciana ya estaba intentando venderle uno de sus mejunjes de bruja.

–No me la vas a colar Baba, lo siento mucho. – Dijo Zeref.

–Tsch! Que difícil es hacer negocios contigo! – Dijo esa anciana llamada Baba – Por cierto, has visto que tal le va a Natsu?

–No… Aunque viendo como me habló ese chico estoy convencido de que está bien, supongo que ya deben ser amigos esos dos.

–Más les vale! Van a tener que trabajar juntos en el futuro! No les queda otra…

–Esos dos lo harán muy bien… Ya lo verás…

 **Bueno chicos pues hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado mucho!**

 **El siguiente episodio ya será el salto temporal, cuando Lucy se encuentra a Natsu y se une al gremio! Aunque creo que me saltaré todo lo que pasa en el capítulo 1 del anime ya que sería un capítulo muy aburrido en mi opinión.**

 **En cuanto a parejas… Dije que Goku y Erza tendrían una relación como de hermanos aunque estoy dudando si cambiar eso y abrir las puertas a la posibilidad de que acaben juntos. Eso lo decidiréis vosotros. Aunque no pienso hacer nada de Harem ni mierdas de esas porqué no me gustan en lo absoluto. Como mucho un triangulo y tampoco me hace demasiada gracia.**

 **Por favor si os ha gustado el capítulo hacédmelo saber con una pequeña review!**

 **También si tenéis cualquier duda dejadme una review y os la responderé! (Siempre que no sea algo muy spoiler)**

 **Las reviews me motivan mucho a la hora de escribir ya que te hace ver que la gente realmente lee tu historia y eso es muy gratificante.**

 **Un saludo chicos! Nos vemos la próxima semana! (Supongo)**


	5. Eisenwald

**Hola chicas y chicos!**

 **Hoy os traigo el quinto capitulo de este Fic! Empezará con el día en que Lucy se une a Fairy Tail y la saga Lullaby!**

 **Quiero daros las gracias a todos los que seguís mi historia y sobretodo a los que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejar una review en mi historia. Son pequeños detalles que se agradecen una barbaridad y me da mucha ilusión cada vez que veo que me escribís, ya sea para corregirme algún error para darme sugerencias etc**

 **Considero que lo menos que puedo hacer es responderos así que allá voy! (Lo haría por mensaje privado pero ninguno de los que me habéis hecho review tenéis cuenta.)**

 **Me esta encantando la historia, si sigues así estoy seguro que este sera uno de los mejores fanfics Crossovers… :** **Muchas gracias por esta review! Me hizo mucha ilusión ver que tienes tantas expectativas en mi historia y espero cumplirlas! Goku será un punto totalmente clave en e** **l mundo de Fairy Tail. No es el típico héroe que no tiene nada que ver y simplemente aparece y salva la situación. Él está estrechamente relacionado con todo lo que sucede en este universo, lo irás comprobando poco a poco. Y sí, he tomado tu opinión en cuenta y he decidido que será Goku x Erza! Un saludo tío que te vaya bien!**

 **GOLDRAN:** **Me gustó verte por mi historia, he visto que sueles comentar mucho en los fanfics de Fairy Tail, de hecho vi como comentabas también en el de Lord Argilos, y sí, yo también leo Saiyajin de Clase S, el cual me parece un fanfic genial, su humor me gusta mucho, es de las pocas veces que he reído leyendo una historia.**

 **Y sí, de nuevo, esta historia será Goku X Erza.**

 **Muchas gracias por tomarte tiempo en darme tu opinión! Un saludo muy grande y que disfrutes del episodio!**

 **BEN:** **Tengo una duda, eres el mismo Ben que comentó en la traducción Inglesa de mi historia? Jajajaja si es así tú de verdad tienes ganas de ver a Goku con Erza! Tranquilo que será así! Un saludo que te vaya bien!**

 **EL COOKIES:** **Hola! Gracias por aportar tus ideas e intentar ayudarme a hacer una historia mejor! Soy bastante reacio a escribir un harem, primero porqué no sabría desarrollarlo, segundo porqué el concepto en sí no me atrae. Por lo de Kagura, la verdad es que no me atrae demasiado la idea, a mi Erza me parece mejor para Goku ya que han vivido mucho juntos y creo que esa relación tiene más chicha. Y Goku no vivía en la aldea de Rosemary como Erza, el vivía en las montañas con Rob, así que no es posible que el salvase a Kagura. Aún así agradezco muchísimo tu review y tomarte tiempo en darme ideas! Me esforzaré en que os guste la historia! Un saludo y sin más dilación voy a comenzar!**

–Así que esto es Fairy Tail! – Dijo Lucy entusiasmada, aunque al asimilar la imagen que tenía en frente, paso del entusiasmo a la incertidumbre.

Mesas, sillas, platos e incluso personas volaban por toda la sala, el caos reinaba de la manera más despiadada, todos parecían estar locos.

–Ey Natsu! Por fin vuelves! Vamos únete la pelea está muy divertida! – Dijo Goku quien con uno de sus brazos sujetaba la pierna de uno de sus compañeros del gremio mientras le daba vueltas en el aire. – Por cierto quien es esa chica? Me suena much… – No pudo acabar la frase cuando un enorme martillo de hielo lo lanzó lejos

–No bajes la guardia Goku! Por muy fuerte que seas si te despistas la cagas! – Dijo Gray, quien iba completamente desnudo – Jajajaja! Voy a ganar la pelea! OAAAH!

–Que te calles payaso! Tú no vas a ganar una mierda! – Gritó Natsu tras golpear a Gray a quien pillo desprevenido.

" _Nada! Que ya me he quedado sola!"_ Pensó Lucy al ver como Natsu se unía a esa batalla campal.

–Mira que sois gritones niñatos! Los hombres de verdad hablan con los puños! – Dijo Elfman con un posado orgulloso. Lástima que esa varonil estampa durase tan poco

–Y este echando más leña al fuego… – Dijo Lucy suspirando

–FUERA DE AQUÍ! – Gritaron Natsu, Gray y Goku al lanzarlo lejos de un puñetazo

Lucy se podía decir que en cierto modo estaba disfrutando de ese grotesco espectáculo. Desde luego era imposible quedar indiferente ante semejante batalla campal.

De repente oyó una voz

–Hola guapa, eres nueva? – Dijo Loke dirigiéndose a Lucy, quien como siempre estaba con dos chicas en sus brazos –Por qué no vienes conmigo preciosa?

–Creo que paso… Pero es que aquí todos están mal de la cabeza? _"Goku y Gray siguen absolutamente igual jajajajaja! Supongo que esperaré a que esto se calme para saludarles. Como me meta ahí acabaré herida…"_

–Hola! Eres nueva?

Lucy se giró al escuchar esa femenina voz. La sorpresa que se llevó fue mayúscula.

–MIRAJANE EN PERSONA! – Dijo Lucy emocionada. Ella veía casi cada semana a Mirajane en la revista Weekly Sorcerer y, para su sorpresa, le pareció incluso más guapa en persona!

–Supongo que has venido a unirte al gremio, verdad? – Dijo la joven camarera con una sonrisa.

–Sí! Pero no crees que deberíamos detenerlos? Esto se está descontrolando un poco…

–No te preocupes, siempre están así – De repente Elfman llegó lanzado a una velocidad enorme y dio de lleno en la camarera quien quedó sepultada bajo ese enorme cuerpo – Es muy divertido, no crees? – Y quedó inconsciente

–Mirajane no te mueras por favor! – Dijo Lucy asustada

De repente Gray también llegó lanzado, Lucy no tuvo mejores reflejos que Mirajane

–Natsu te vas a cagar! Devuélveme los calzoncillos! – Después de esto el mago de hielo se giró y pudo ver a la maga celestial y finalmente pudo reconocer de quien se trataba – Anda Lucy! Por fin te decides a venir! Has tardado mucho, me ha costado reconocerte… Por cierto me dejas algo tu ropa?

–Ni de coña! – Dijo Lucy antes de golpearlo – Cuando te vistas me saludas!

–Eh Lucy! Has venido! Qué bien! – Dijo Goku emocionado – Espero que te unas al gremio!

–Hola Goku! Has crecido mucho! – Dijo Lucy tras ver como Gray y Natsu se lanzaban a por él, quien esta vez si los esquivó saltando lejos.

–Vaya Lucy! Acaso lo conoces? – Preguntó Happy, quien seguía acompañando a la rubia – Goku es uno de nuestros miembros más poderosos! Aunque siempre que pelea en el gremio suele ir a medio gas para que sea más divertido, él va muy sobrado!

–Sí! Los conocí hace tiempo. Sé que Goku es muy fuerte, me preguntó cuanto habrá mejorado…

La pelea cada vez se estaba descontrolando más y más hasta que llegó un punto en que todos los participantes decidieron dejar de jugar e ir con todo lo que tenían. La magia comenzó a fluir por la sala, el caos se avecinaba.

–Oye ya me he aburrido! Voy a a acabar con esto! – Goku alzó su brazo y comenzó a acumular ki en la palma de su mano.

–No hay ni un solo hombre con clase aquí! Sois todos unos majaderos! Así no hay quien beba en paz! – Dijo Cana quien sacó sus cartas preparándose para atacar

–Preparaos niñatos! – Dijo Elfman mientras su brazo se transformaba en uno de roca.

–Ya he tenido suficiente, acabaré con esto… – Dijo Gray a la vez que preparaba un ataque mágico.

–Mira que sois ruidosos… – Dijo Loke mientras acumulaba magia.

–Mocosos, se os va la pinza – Dijo Wakaba quien también preparaba algo.

–Vamos! Estoy que ardo! – Natsu comenzó a acumular aire en sus pulmones.

–YA ESTÁ BIEN MOCOSOS!

Una figura gigantesca se alzó entre todos, era realmente terrorífica. Lucy estaba completamente aterrada, ni tan siquiera le salían las palabras al ver a ese gigante.

Todos frenaron sus ataques, dejaron la pelea y se alejaron de aquella enorme figura

–Bienvenido maestro! – Dijo Mirajane

–MAESTRO?! – Dijo Lucy alterada

–Jajajajajaja sois todos unos cagados! Miradme he ganado y eso que me he unido tarde! Soy el mas fuerte y lo sabéis porqué yo… – Natsu, quien no se había apartado de la zona de batalla, fue aplastado por el gigante.

Makarov comenzó a menguar hasta que quedó aquel pequeño hombre a quien todos conocían como su maestro.

–Hola jovencita! Yo soy el maestro, bienvenida a Fairy Tail! – Dijo Makarov dirigiéndose a la joven rubia.

–Eh? Usted es el maestro? – Lucy se dio cuenta que estaba metiendo la pata – Estoo, encantada! – Respondió tranquilizada al ver que aquello solo era una transformación de su maestro y que él realmente no era así.

–Que tal ha ido la reunión en el consejo maestro? – Preguntó Mirajane

–Ah esos tipos…! – Makarov se subió a la planta alta del gremio, dispuesto a dirigirse a todos sus chavales. Sostenía unos folios que eran ni más ni menos que todas las quejas llegadas desde el consejo – Siempre me tenéis que dejar en evidencia delante del consejo! Todos estos papeles son quejas! Pero… – Todos se esperaban una bronca brutal pero lo que sucedió pilló a todos por sorpresa Que le den al consejo! – Lucy se sorprendió mucho al oír esas palabras, le sorprendió que el maestro dijera eso del consejo – La magia no es un poder milagroso, se da cuando el flujo de energía que recorre nuestro interior y el flujo de energía que recorre el mundo exterior se sincronizan. Requiere poner toda tu alma en ello. Si os preocupáis por los ojos que os observan desde arriba no progresareis en los caminos de la magia. ¡Que esos idiotas del consejo no os intimiden! Seguid el camino en el que creáis, eso es lo que significa ser un mago de Fairy Tail! – Dijo alzando su dedo indice, gesto que luego fue imitado por todos los allí presente entre gritos de entusiasmo.

–El maestro es genial no crees? – Preguntó Lucy a Goku

–Sí aunque no entiendo nada de lo que dice jejejejeje!

–Por cierto no he visto a Erza aún – Dijo Lucy

–Ella está en una misión! Tardará unos días en volver así que no te preocupes – Respondió Goku

Pasaron los primeros días, Lucy ya había ido con Natsu a rescatar a Macao, hicieron su primera misión recuperando el libro de la mansión de Everlue y Lucy ya había conseguido un hogar en Magnolia.

Un nuevo día asomaba, nuestros amigos estaban pasando el rato en el gremio.

–Gray según me dijiste ayer Erza volverá pronto verdad? – Preguntó Lucy

–No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquila! Erza es terrorífica! – Respondió el mago de hielo

–Yo creo que exageráis un poco no? – Dijo Lucy

–Vaya que si exageran! No hay para tanto, Erza es muy fuerte! – Dijo Goku

–Eso no quita el hecho de que sea terrorífica idiota! – Dijo Natsu

De repente Max entró muy alterado por la puerta. Tenía un mensaje muy importante para todos.

–ERZA YA VIENE, ERZA YA VIENE!

Todos menos Goku Lucy y Mirajane se asustaron muchísimo al escuchar esto, algunos hasta empezaron a correr en círculos debido al caos que reinaba

–Mira que sois exagerados… – Dijo Goku antes de girar su cabeza hacia la entrada del gremio. – Mirad, ya ha llegado. Ey Erza! Que tal ha ido la misión? Y ese cuerno tan grande?

La mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail cargaba un enorme cuerno a sus espaldas. Al llegar ella todos se pusieron firmes, como si de la llegada de un general se tratase.

–Hola Goku, hola chicos. Es del monstruo al que derrote, los lugareños lo adornaron y me lo regalaron como una ofrenda. – Erza echó una ojeada rápida a su alrededor – Veo que todo está tranquilo. Eso es bueno. Por cierto, donde están Gray y Natsu?

–Nosotros dos aquí! Llevándonos tan bien como siempre! – Dijo Natsu quien se estaba pegando con Gray pero fingieron estar abrazándose

–Incluso los mejores amigos se pelean de vez en cuando, pero me alegra ver que os lleváis bien.

Lucy estaba realmente sorprendida de ver como Erza había crecido, realmente era una mujer guapísima y además, a juzgar por la reacción de sus compañeros, ella debía haberse vuelto realmente fuerte.

–Hola! Te acuerdas de mi? – Dijo Lucy acercándose a Erza

La pelirroja no dudó ni un segundo y reconoció a la maga celestial en seguida y se puso muy alegre de verla allí. Esa chica le trajo de vuelta el bonito recuerdo de su primera misión en Fairy Tail.

–Vaya Lucy! Por fin apareces! Has crecido muchísimo desde la última vez que nos vimos! Me alegra que finalmente te hayas unido al gremio. – A Erza realmente le alegró mucho volver a ver a aquella simpática chica, pero ella tenía algo muy importante que anunciar – Por cierto Mirajane, está aquí el maestro?

–No, fue a una reunión con los demás maestros de gremios. Últimamente le están llamando mucho de todos lados…

–Entonces tendré que encargarme yo misma… Tendremos que partir pronto…

–De qué hablas Erza? – Preguntó Natsu

–Gray, Natsu, Goku, voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda para una misión muy peligrosa. Puedo contar con vosotros, verdad?

–Claro Erza! De hecho te estaba esperando para ir juntos a una misión! – Dijo el saiyajin con una sincera sonrisa que la maga le devolvió.

" _Que monos! Harían buena pareja…"_ Pensó Lucy quien se dio cuenta de que Mirajane la miraba con una sonrisa pícara, ella pensaba lo mismo al fin y al cabo.

–Voy a tener que ir con este capullo? – Dijeron Natsu y Gray al unísono, ya que no querían tener que ir juntos.

–Algún problema chicos? – Dijo Erza con esa mirada terrorífica

–NADA NADA! – Dijeron los dos asustados

–Oye Erza que venga Lucy también! Seguro que nos ayudará mucho! – Dijo Goku que tenía ganas de ver cuánto había mejorado Lucy.

–Sí sí! A ver que haces Luigi! – Dijo Natsu

–ME LLAMO LUCY IDIOTA!

–Sí, tienes razón. Lucy también puede ser de gran ayuda, estaría genial que viniese con nosotros. A ver… Natsu, Gray, Goku, Lucy, Happy también y yo. Somos 6 en total!

Todos los allí presentes los miraron con asombro, nunca en Fairy Tail se habían unido tantos magos poderosos para una sola misión.

–Menudos se han juntado… Sin duda este es el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail! – Dijo Cana mientras los miraba

–Es imposible que fallen! – Dijo Levy

–Es un equipo de hombres! – Dijo Elfman con su típico entusiasmo varonil.

–Estoy que ardo! – Exclamó Salamander

–Aye sir! – Dijo Happy en réplica.

–De acuerdo chicos! Os espero en dos horas en la estación, nos vemos! – Dijo Erza que se alejaba con Goku siguiéndole.

–Eh como es que Goku se va con ella? – Preguntó Lucy

–Esos dos viven juntos – Respondió Gray – De hecho consiguieron su alquiler con la recompensa de la misión en la que te acompañamos, recuerdas?

–Yo creo que se gussssstan – Dijo Happy burlonamente

–Qué tontería! Goku nunca ha tenido interés por esas cosas. – Dijo Gray – A él solo le importa hacerse más fuerte.

–Bueno quien sabe, algún día se le despertará el interés digo yo – Respondió Mirajane

–Bah! Tonterías! Vamos a prepararnos Happy! – Dijo Natsu mientras se iba.

Todos se dirigieron a sus residencias a prepararse para la misión.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la estación… Como siempre…

–Imbécil!

–Gilipollas!

–Tarugo!

–Exhibicionista!

–Oye chicos no creéis que ya está bien? – Dijo Lucy a quien le estaba dando auténtica vergüenza ajena esa estampa.

–No te preocupes… Pararán pronto. Mira quien viene. – Dijo Happy señalando a Erza y Goku que ya llegaban

–LLEVA MUCHÍSIMO EQUIPAJE – Dijo Lucy al ver a Erza que iba con muchísimas maletas – AHHHHH! DESDE CUÁNDO TIENES COLA! – Gritó al mirar a Goku. Hasta el momento no se había percatado de ese detalle.

–Ah! Claro, en mi primera misión aún no me había vuelto a crecer! – Dijo Goku sonriendo – Siempre he tenido cola lo que pasa es que la perdí!

–Bueno veo que ya estamos todos… Gray! Natsu! Estáis listos? – Dijo Titania

–Claro! Nos morimos de ganas de trabajar juntos! – Dijo Natsu, disimulando.

Finalmente subieron al tren. Erza dejó inconsciente a Natsu para que el viaje no se le hiciese tan duro ya que el tenía serios problemas con los transportes. Les explicó a los demás en que consistía la misión. Un gremio oscuro llamado Eisenwald poseía una magia oscura muy poderosa y tenían intención de usarla con fines desconocidos y ellos debían impedirlo a toda costa. Finalmente llegaron a Onibas que era donde creían que podían estar los miembros de Eisenwald, el gremio oscuro. Todos bajaron del tren.

Todos?

–EL GILIPOLLAS DE NATSU NO HA BAJADO! – Dijo Gray mientras Goku se partía de risa.

–Normal, si estaba inconsciente después de que Erza lo dejase dormido! – Dijo Happy

–He sido una tonta! Con lo mal que lo pasa Natsu en los trenes… Por favor, tú mismo Lucy, pégame por haber sido tan imprudente!

–Tampoco hay para tanto… – Dijo Lucy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el tren…

–Vaya un tío de un gremio legal, que envidia…

–Eh? – Dijo Natsu quien después recibió una patada en la cara

–No vayas de listo por ser de un gremio legal Mr. Fairy. Sabes cómo os llamamos a vosotras las hadas? Moscas, que es lo qué sois, unas moscas

–Cómo? Desgraciado…

Natsu se disponía a atacar pero recordó que estaba en un tren en marcha y volvió a marearse.

–Jajajaja! Llamas magia a esa mierda de llamas? Yo te enseñaré lo que es magia de verdad! – Y atacó a Natsu con magia de sombras.

Natsu quedó tirado en el suelo cuando de repente el tren se detuvo y finalmente pudo atacar a ese tipo.

–Mira de lo que es capaz una mosca payaso! – Natsu pudo ver una extraña flauta que se le cayó a ese tipo pero no le hizo mucho caso.

"SEÑORES DISCULPAMOS QUE EL TREN SE HAYA DETENIDO, EN SEGUIDA RETOMAREMOS EL VIAJE. DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS"

–Yo me largo de aquí!

–Espera! No te vas a reír así como así de un mago de Eisenwald! – Dijo ese tipo.

–Así que uno de un gremio oscuro… Me la pela quien seas! Me largo pringao!

Natsu saltó del tren y cayó en un vehículo que, afortunadamente, era conducido por Erza. Aún así no le salió tan bien como esperaba ya que cayó de cabeza contra Gray lo cual inició otra vez una de sus discusiones.

Finalmente el vehículo en el que iban todos se detuvo y pararon un momento para aclarar lo sucedido y decidir qué hacer después

–Bueno Natsu al menos estás bien. – Dijo Erza

–Sí pero me atacó un tío muy raro del gremio de Eisenwald! Y llevaba una flauta muy rara… Una calavera con tres ojos…

– Que cosa más rara… – Dijo Goku

–IDIOTA! – Erza abofeteó a Natsu – Esos son los tipos que andamos buscando! Por qué les dejas escapar?

–Y yo que sabía!

–Nunca escuchas, tú siempre a tu bola

–Cómo quería que lo supiese si estaba inconsciente? – Dijo Lucy

–Vamos chicos! Subid al coche otra vez! Perseguiremos a ese tren! – Dijo Erza

–Oye Erza no aceleres tanto, al final te harás daño. – Dijo Goku ya que ese vehículo funcionaba con la magia del conductor.

–No hay tiempo para preocuparse por eso! Vamos!

En el viaje, mientras seguían de cerca al tren, se dieron cuenta que al llegar a la estación, los magos de Eisenwald habían capturado otro tren y que por lo visto se dirigía a la estación de Oshibana así que nuestro amigos decidieron seguirlos creyendo que no los estaban viendo. Finalmente llegaron a la estación de Oshibana y vieron que esta estaba rodeada por los militares.

–Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – Preguntó Erza a uno de los guardias

–Y tú quien ere… – No pudo acabar de hablar ya que Erza se lió a dar cabezazos a todos los guardias mientras sus amigos hacían ver que no la conocían.

–Vamos chicos! A por ellos! Deben estar dentro. – Dijo Erza tras noquear a todos los guardias

Todos siguieron a la maga hasta el interior de la estación. Finalmente llegaron a una sala en la que estaban todos los miembros de Eisenwald esperando.

–Así que aquí estáis mosquitas! – Dijo un tipo que flotaba en el aire con unas pintas muy extrañas.

–Supongo que tú eres Erigor, el líder de Eisenwald – Dijo Erza – Qué es lo que pretendéis?

–Ves esta flauta? –Dijo mientras sacaba la flauta – Esto es un arma que el poderoso mago Zeref creó, cualquiera que escuche la melodía de esta flauta morirá!

–Y qué pretendéis con eso! – Dijo Gray

–Haremos que toda la gente del pueblo escuché esta melodía mediante los megáfonos de la estación! Ellos que viven en esta sociedad que nos tiene marginados pagarán! No tengo más tiempo que perder con unas moscas como vosotros! Encargaos de ellos! – Dijo Erigor antes de desaparecer de allí.

–Natsu, Gray, id detrás de Erigor, él no podrá con vosotros dos. – Dijo Goku.

–Goku tú también deberías ir. – Dijo Erza

–No. Ellos son muchos y tú estás muy cansada. Te ayudaré a terminar con ellos y les seguiremos. No te preocupes, acabaremos con ellos en seguida! Además, Lucy y Happy también nos ayudan!

–De acuerdo… Pero acabemos rápido con ellos. – Dijo Erza

–Vale chicos! Nosotros iremos a por Erigor! – Dijo Gray

Aunque ellos no se dieron cuenta, tanto Kageyama, el mago que tuvo un encuentro con Natsu en el tren, y Rayule, un mago con un atuendo de temática egipcia, salieron detrás de Natsu y Gray.

–Jajajajajaja, solo tres miserables moscas… No tenéis nada que hacer! – Decía uno de los hombres que se encontraba en ese mogollón de magos.

–Bueno, os demostraré que con tres moscas basta… – Dijo Goku mientras hacía unos estiramientos y reía de una manera desafiante – Sois muy débiles, aún estáis a tiempo de largaros.

–Oye Erza seguro que podremos con tantos? – Dijo Lucy quien trató de apaciguar a ese ejercito de magos con sus encantos. – De verdad le vais a pegar a una chica indefensa como yo?

–Estos tíos solo son escoria! – Dijo la pelirroja mientras hizo aparecer una espada en su mano. – Además se han metido con Fairy Tail! No se lo perdonare!

–No podréis con nosotros niñatos! Al ataque! – Y toda esa multitud se abalanzó hacía nuestros amigos.

–Que idiotas… HAAAAAAAA – Goku hizo un movimiento con su brazo que provocó una onda expansiva que estampó contra los muros a más de 20 magos, dejándolos totalmente fuera de combate. – Jajajaja mira como salen disparados!

–Que poder tan increíble! – Dijo Lucy asombrada

–Ese es nuestro Goku! – Dijo Happy orgulloso.

–Esto no se ha acabado! – Aún quedaban más de 80 magos de Eisenwald en pie.

–Ah que pesados sois! Hay demasiados! **REARME: ARMADURA DE LA RUEDA DEL CIELO!** – Una luz cegadora envolvió a Erza y cuando esta se disipó apareció una Erza con una armadura realmente impresionante. Todos los magos de Eisenwald estaban babeando al ver a la maga. Erza se elevó en el aire y un grandísimo nombre de espadas empezó a danzar a su alrededor.

–Es genial! – Dijo Lucy.

–Me parece que esto termina aquí jejejejeje. Mira que ir tan en serio contra estos tipos… –Dijo el Saiyan

Era cierto que Erza siempre iba a tope fuese quien fuese y eso era algo que Goku no entendía, de hecho el saiyan pecaba precisamente de lo contrario, el siempre tenía la mala costumbre de no siempre empezar los combates al 100%

–Bailad espadas! – Después de eso todas esas espadas que rodeaban a Erza se lanzaron hacía los magos y dejaron fuera de combate a unos 60, aún quedaban 20 pero Erza estaba muy agotada pues el vehículo mágico había consumido gran parte de su energía

–Bueno creo que ahora es mi turno! Ábrete portal del Cangrejo!

–Eh! El tío de las tijeras! – Dijo Goku

–Quiero que te encargues de estos tipos! – Dijo Lucy

–De acuerdo, Ebi. – Respondió el espíritu celestial quien a una velocidad impresionante hizo unos cortes de cabello horribles a todos esos magos, que finalmente salieron corriendo de la vergüenza.

–Eso ha estado muy bien Lucy… – Dijo Erza, que a pesar de estar muy cansada intentaba seguir con la misión – Vamos, no hay tiempo que perd…

Goku le dio un golpe seco en la nuca y la dejó inconsciente. Lucy se quedó paralizada y no sabía que decir, solo pudo balbucear una pregunta.

–Goku por qué has hecho eso? – Preguntó Lucy muy inquieta.

–La conozco y sé que ahora mismo no está en condiciones de seguir, es mejor que descanse un rato, si sigue así se hará daño. – Dijo Goku con una tranquilidad increíble mientras cogía en brazos a la maga. – No te preocupes no tardará más de una hora en despertar pero le vendrá bien descansar un rato, además ten en cuenta que no ha descansado desde que llegó de su última misión, tenerla así es peligroso. Lo malo es que cuando se despierte se enfadará conmigo pero bueno, tampoco pasa nada jejejeje

–Oye, tú la quieres mucho verdad? – Dijo Lucy enternecida por la situación.

Goku no entendió muy bien la pregunta ya que no sabía a qué se refería exactamente, supuso que se refería a que la apreciaba mucho.

–Sí! La quiero muchísimo jejejejeje – Dijo el saiyajin con su típica sonrisa. – Lucy, Happy, hacedme un favor y id también a buscar a Erigor, yo me encargaré de evacuar a toda la población y iré también en su busca

–Sí! Vamos!

Goku se dirigió a la terraza de la estación con la intención de enviar el mensaje a la población de que se alejasen lo máximo posible de la ciudad por el inminente peligro de la flauta Lullaby.

–Oye chaval que te crees que haces? – Dijo un guardia de seguridad mirando al saiyan.

–Tratar de salvar a esta gente. Confíe en mi por favor – Acto seguido Goku dejó a Erza reposando en el suelo,se subió a la barandilla ante las atentas miradas de todos los curiosos que rodeaban la estación y se dispuso a advertir a la población – A VER, QUE NO CUNDA EL PÁNICO, PERO O SALÍS CORRIENDO DE LA CIUDAD O VAIS A MORIR TODOS! HAY UNOS MAGOS MUY PELIGROSOS CON UN HECHIZO Y OS QUIEREN MATAR!

Goku lo había conseguido, consiguió que todos se fuesen corriendo y logró mantener la calma entre la población con sus palabras cuidadosamente seleccionadas. De tanto que gritó incluso logró despertar a Erza, quien pudo escuchar todo lo que dijo el Saiyan.

La maga se acercó a Goku.

–Ey Erza! Ya has descansa..? – Goku fue interrumpido por un manotazo de la maga.

–Goku qué te crees que haces? – Dijo Erza realmente enfadada

–Estabas muy cansada y pensé que te vendría bien descansar un rato… – Dijo Goku bastante triste. Él lo había hecho con la mejor de las intenciones al fin y al cabo.

La maga se lo quedo mirando un rato y, al ver esa mirada tan sincera, se le pasó el enfado. Estuvo mirándolo un rato hasta que finalmente se dibujo una tierna sonrisa en su rostro y abrazó tiernamente al saiyan mientras le decía algo en voz baja.

–No pasa nada tonto… Sé de sobras que lo has hecho por mi bien – Dicho esto sus cuerpos se separaron y la maga dijo a Goku – Pero no me vuelvas a hacer esto. De acuerdo?

–Te lo prometo! – Dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa, feliz de ver que Erza no se había enfadado con él.

–Oh que tierno! Como se abrazan las moscas!

Los dos jóvenes alzaron sus cabezas y pudieron ver a Erigor flotando en el aire. Sujetaba la flauta Lullaby en sus manos.

–Eh tú! Eriflor! Dame la flauta o te la quito a la fuerza! – Dijo Goku gritando a ese tipo.

–Ah sí? Ven a quitármela si puedes mosca, o quizás debería llamarte mono? – Dijo Erigor

Goku se lanzó con un salto a por Erigor cuando una barrera de viento que rodeó toda la estación se alzó ante el y le impidió alcanzarlo y le hizo caer de nuevo en la terraza.

–Goku! – Dijo Erza al ir a ver si este se encontraba bien – Erigor cual es tu verdadero objetivo! Dímelo!

–Veo que hasta vosotros sois capaces de entender que mi intención no es la gente de esta población. – Erigor comenzó a reír hasta que se calmó y siguió hablando – Nuestro objetivo es acabar con los maestros de gremios! Siguiendo estos raíles podremos llegar al lugar en el que se reúnen esos vejestorios que nos arrebataron la libertad. Con Lullaby acabaremos con ellos. Y vosotros, estando atrapados en este muro de viento no podréis intervenir! – Dando la espalda a Goku y Erza – No tengo más tiempo que perder con vosotros! Lo siento pero hemos ganado!

–Maldita sea… Tengo que atravesarlo! – Erza se lanzó hacia el muro pero no logró traspasarlo y además se hizo daño en el brazo

–Erza no hagas eso! Lo tendremos que romper sin tocarlo! – Goku se preparó para lanzar el Kamehameha pero se dio cuenta de que él también tenía el brazo herido después de haberse lanzado a por Erigor y eso haría que este tuviese mucha menos potencia. – Da igual! Entonces ametrallaré ese muro!

Goku comenzó a lanzar esferas de Ki con su brazo contra la barrera de viento como si de una metralleta se tratase.

–HAAAAAAAAA – La cantidad de energía que estaba expulsando el Saiyan era asombrosa pero a pesar de que lograba dañar algo la barrera estos agujeros eran tan pequeños y se cerraban tan rápidamente que hacía imposible que pudiesen escapar

–Goku eso no va a servir de nada! Déjalo! Solo estas gastando energía! – Le dijo Erza a Goku quien estaba usando toda su energía inútilmente. – Busquemos a todos, tal vez alguien tenga una forma de salir de aquí!

Cuando los dos chicos se disponían a salir se encontraron de cara con Gray, quien también los estaba buscando.

–Gray, Erigor quiere usar Lullaby contra los maestros! Hay que salir de aquí como sea! – Dijo Erza

–Según me ha contado un mago de Eisenwald al que me he enfrentado, ese tal Kageyama contra el que se enfrentó Natsu tiene la clave para disipar el muro de viento!

De repente se oyó un fuerte impacto desde dentro del edificio.

–Ese tiene que ser Natsu! Estoy seguro! – Dijo Goku – Seguidme!

Erza y Gray siguieron al Saiyan quien se estaba orientando gracias al sonido que se había emitido recientemente, finalmente llegaron donde estaba Natsu, quien al parecer había derrotado a Kageyama

Erza se acercó a Kageyama, que estaba apoyado en la pared, y lo amenazó con su espada.

–Si quieres seguir vivo deshaz el sello del muro de viento

Kageyama, quien se asustó enormemente, parecía dispuesto a cooperar ya que, al fin y al cabo, estaba seguro de que por mucho que disipase el muro, no serían capaces de alcanzar a Erigor quien a esas alturas ya debía haberse alejado

De repente Kageyama soltó un enorme grito de dolor. Nuestros amigos miraron al mago de Eisenwald y vieron como el estómago de este era atravesado por una mano rodeada por un círculo mágico. Cuando esa mano se apartó y Kageyama los chicos pudieron ver a uno de los magos de Eisenwald, quien había recibido ordenes de acabar con Kageyama para así imposibilitar la escapada de los magos de Fairy Tail.

–Kageyama por favor aguanta! – Dijo Erza mientras trataba de reanimarlo. – Te necesitamos para deshacer el muro de viento!

La vida de Kageyama tampoco peligraba ya que la herida no dio en ningun organo vital. De repente todos notaron como hacía mucho calor en la sala y pudieron ver a Natsu, quien se estaba enfadando y mucho.

–Tú… Escoria…

–Natsu tranquilízate! – Dijo Goku

–Así tratas a tu camarada de gremio!? – Natsu se lanzó a por ese mago y lo dejó inconsciente de un solo puñetazo – BASURA!

Después de esto, los chicos finalmente decidieron cargar con Kageyama y llevarlo al exterior de la estación. Por el camino se encontraron a Lucy y Happy quienes les estaban buscando. Finalmente llegaron justo delante de la barrera de viento.

–Chicos se os ocurre alguna idea de salir de aquí? – Preguntó Erza

–Pues destrozarla! – Respondió Natsu mientras se lanzaba con su fuego a por la barrera.

–Idiota! Ni Goku ha podido romperla! Deja de hacer el tonto! Te harás daño! – Dijo Erza

Goku fue a agarrar a Natsu quien no atendía a razones y estaba cegado tratando de romper el muro. Los chavales realmente no encontraban ninguna manera de salir de ahí. Quizás con un Kamehameha a toda potencia pudiesen encontrar una manera de salir pero el brazo izquierdo de Goku estaba herido y un Kamehameha de una mano no iba a ser suficiente para abrir un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que diese tiempo a cruzar la barrera.

Pero el pequeño compañero azul tuvo una increíble idea.

–Lucy mira qué tengo! – Dijo Happy mientras enseñaba una llave celestial a Lucy

–Oye de dónde la has sacado? No está bien robar cosas! – Dijo Lucy enfadada.

–Eh que no la he robado! Me la dio la propia Virgo para ti! Quiere firmar un contrato contigo! – Dijo Happy

–Pues… Muchas gracias Happy… Pero ahora no es el momento. – Respondió Lucy

–Pero es que Virgo puede cavar un hoyo! Podríamos salir por debajo!

Todos se sorprendieron mucho ante la gran idea de Happy y Goku hasta le dio un abrazo.

–Que listo eres Happy! Eres el mejor gato del gremio! – Dijo Goku

–La competencia es feroz desde luego – Dijo Gray irónicamente

–Bien hecho Happy! Te has lucido! – Dijo Erza

Mientras tanto Lucy invocó a Virgo, quien tenía un aspecto totalmente distinto al que tenía la última vez que la vio (Os recomiendo ver la saga Daybreak de Fairy Tail ya que decidí omitirla porqué no la veía muy interesante). Esta vez tenía un aspecto mucho más delgado y pequeño.

–VIRGO? Has cambiado muchísimo! – Dijo Lucy sorprendida.

–Hola princesa, puedo cambiar mi apariencia a placer. Siempre adopto la apariencia que más le gusta al dueño o dueña de mi llave. – Dijo Virgo

–Pues la última vez que te vi parecías más fuerte, estabas más atlética. — Dijo Natsu

–Si lo desean puedo regresar a mi anterior forma – Dijo Virgo mientras regresaba a su antiguo estado ante las caras de sorpresa de todos

–No! Mejor como antes! – Exclamó Lucy – Por favor Virgo, luego firmaremos el contrato y lo que haga falta pero necesito que caves un hoyo para salir de aquí?

Sin rechistar Virgo obedeció a la maga celestial y todos pudieron salir de ahí fácilmente. También se llevaron a Kageyama ya que a Natsu le sabía mal dejarlo ahí tirado.

La intención era que todos subiesen al coche mágico pero Natsu, como siempre, iba a su rollo. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta este estaba en el aire con Happy que lo sujetaba.

–Yo lo alcanzaré! – Dijo Natsu – Lo siento mucho Goku! Yo pelearé con él! VAMOS HAPPY! MÁXIMA VELOCIDAD!

Natsu y Happy salieron volando por el cielo a una velocidad enorme mientras seguían el camino que marcaba la vía del tren, que era por donde Erigor había ido.

–NO! VAMOS VAMOS! – Dijo Goku muy apurado ya que quería ser él quien pelease contra Erigor.

Todos subieron al coche y comenzaron a circular por la vía de tren, pero debido a que a Erza le escaseaba el poder mágico el vehículo iba a una velocidad inferior a la que a todos les gustaría y así no serían capaces de alcanzar nunca a Erigor y Natsu. Goku tuvo una idea.

–Erza! No le metas más poder mágico a esto! Solo pilota! – Dijo Goku mientras acumulaba energía en su mano

–Qué pretendes Goku? – Preguntó Erza

Gray al ver la posición del brazo de Goku y como se acomodaba en su asiento mientras se ponía de cara a la ventana trasera del vehículo, entendió perfectamente que era lo que tenía en mente el Saiyan

–Lo podrás hacer con una mano? – Preguntó Gray

–Sí! No tendrá tanta potencia pero sera suficiente! **KAAA** **MEEE**

–Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó Lucy – Qué es esa bola azul?

– **HAAAMEEE…**

–Ya entiendo! – Dijo Erza – Agarraos fuerte chicos!

–AY! – Exclamó Lucy mientras se agarraba fuertemente a Gray

– **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –** El Kamehameha le dio un acelerón tan grande al vehículo que con la velocidad que este cogió lograron alcanzar a Erigor y Natsu en menos de 2 minutos.

Natsu se encontraba peleando contra Erigor pero al parecer tenía bastantes problemas ya que no lograba acercarse debido a un torbellino de viento que rodeaba al mago oscuro y hacía imposible que Natsu lo atacase ni tan siquiera a distancia, ya que el viento era tan fuerte que hacía que el fuego se apagase.

–Tranquilo Natsu! Nosotros te ayudaremos. – Dijo Erza mientras todos bajaban del vehículo.

–Maldita sea… – Dijo Erigor.

Goku miró a Erza y le dijo.

–No intervengamos… Natsu lo derrotará, ya verás.

–Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó Lucy

–Natsu mira que eres flojo! El fuego no sirve contra este tipo! – Goku miró a Gray – Anda encargate tú que se te dan mejor estas cosas…

–Qué… has…

–He dicho que te apartes y que se lo dejes a Gray! – Dijo Goku mientras reía

–Si buena idea Goku! Aparta pringa… – Dijo Gray quien fue interrumpido por un enorme grito.

–QUÉ HAS DICHO? – Gritó Natsu mientras unas llamas enormes le rodearon

–Jejejeje… Ves Erza? Mirad y disfrutad del poder de Natsu, del poder de un Dragon Slayer! – Dijo Goku mientras miraba con interés a su amigo.

–Maldita sea! Está destruyendo mi escudo de aire? – Dijo Erigor mientras veía como este se disipaba rápidamente

Natsu al acumular tanto calor creó una zona de baja presión atmosférica y el viento del escudo de aire de Erigor fue hacia las llamas de Natsu debido a que el aire tiene tendencia a ir hacía zonas de baja presión atmosférica.

–TE VAS A CAGAR ERISTOFF! **ALAS DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO! –** Natsu atacó a Erigor a una velocidad enorme y con una potencia increíble y dejó inconsciente al mago oscuro –WOOOOOOO QUIEN MANDA AHORA EH GOKU? QUIEN ES EL MÁS FUERTE?

–Buen trabajo Natsu! – Dijo Goku

–Pero si decías que se encargase Gray… – Dijo Natsu mientra ponía un careto mientras hacía un bufido.

–Lo hizo para provocarte idiota, que no piensas – Dijo Gray – Y sigo siendo más fuerte que tú, Goku solo quería que te sintieses útil, payaso.

Los dos empezaron a discutir e insultarse como hacían el 80% del tiempo que estaban juntos. Mientras tanto Lucy se acercó a Erigor, que estaba inconsciente y le quitó la flauta.

–Erza, qué hacemos con esto? – Después de eso el coche pasó por su lado y un brazo le arrancó la flauta.

–Idiotas! A ver como me detenéis! – Gritó Kageyama mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad

Las caras de todos eran un poema, se quedaron un minuto en silencio, empanados hasta que finalmente Lucy despertó de ese estado de inopia.

–Se os ocurre algo? – Preguntó la rubia

–CORRED TODO LO QUE PODÁIS! – Dijo Erza mientras arrancó a correr a toda velocidad. La idea era muy mala pero no tampoco veían más alternativas así que la siguieron como podían

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kageyama finalmente llegó a un bosque desde el cual se podía ver el edificio donde se reunían los maestros. Escuchó algo entre los matojos y pudo ver que era el anciano Makarov, quien miraba atentamente la última edición de Weekly Sorcerer en la cual aparecían las _top models_ de todo Fiore.

" _Este viejo es el maestro de Fairy Tail… Hasta aquí hemos llegado…" –_ Disculpe anciano!

–EH? – Rápidamente trató de disimular que estaba leyendo la revista – Qué es lo que quieres chaval?

–Verá soy un flautista y mañana tengo un concierto cerca de aquí. Le gustaría escuchar mi melodía?

Makarov se dio cuenta perfectamente de que esa flauta era Lullaby, aún así no se puso en lo absoluto nervioso ya que sabía que ese joven no sería capaz de tocar la flauta, no sentía en él sentimientos tan oscuros como para poder hacer algo así.

–Claro chaval, empieza que te escucho…

" _La cagaste viejo…"_

Kageyama acercó la flauta a sus labios pero justo antes de liberar el primer soplo de aire para dar inicio a la melodía de la muerte dudó

" _Maldita sea… Qué ocurre? Por qué no me atrevo?"_ Entonces recordó lo que Gray le dijo en el coche respecto a sus aspiraciones, si eso que quería hacer realmente iba a cambiar su vida, que qué sentido tenía una vida cargada de odio como la suya.

–Toca si quieres, eso no cambiará absolutamente nada chaval. - Dijo Makarov.

–MAESTRO! – Gritó Goku mientras todos los chicos que por fin llegaron se acercaban

–Ves a esos chavales? Míralos, ellos luchan por proteger a los que aman y ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesita. Son jóvenes, soñadores que tratan de conseguir un mundo mejor para todos. Crees que lo que vas a hacer hará un mundo mejor? La condición de vuestro gremio no mejorará por mucho que hoy te vengues. Lucha por mejorar tu vida y la de los que te rodean, el resto no vale la pena…

Los chicos ya habían llegado y habían oído lo que dijo Makarov. Kageyama estaba sentado en el suelo, totalmente hundido. Soltó la flauta Lullaby y empezó a llorar.

–No llores más, saldrás de esta, eres un tipo fuerte

Kageyama alzó la vista y vio como Goku le tendía la mano para levantarse, este la tomo y lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento al Saiyan.

–Exime tus pecados y vuelve a empezar. – Le dijo Erza – Tienes tiempo de sobra, lo lograrás.

Finalmente llegaron los maestros de los demás gremios y un batallón del ejército que arrestó a Kageyama y que también llevaba consigo a otros miembros del gremio de Eisenwald. Aún así para Kageyama comenzaba una nueva etapa en su vida.

" _Muchas gracias moscas, os juro que mejoraré, os debo una…"_

Todos se disponían a marchar para casa cuando pasó algo terrible. De la flauta Lullaby comenzó a emanar una enorme luz que cegó a todos. Cuando abrieron los ojos pudieron ver a un enorme demonio que se alzó ante ellos.

–Qué coño es eso? – Dijo Gray

–POR FIN! – Dijo ese monstruo –Llevaba casi 400 años encerrado! – Después miró a todos los que estaban allí –Vaya vaya… Cuanta mierda humana junta! Me lo pasaré bien!

Dicho esto atacó a los miembros del ejército con un patadón y los lanzó lejos. Los maestros de los gremios iban a intervenir para derrotar al demonio pero Makarov los detuvo.

–Dejádselo a mis chavales… Veréis porqué somos el gremio más poderoso! – Dijo orgulloso – Vamos chavales! Enseñad como las gastamos en Fairy Tail!

 **Si queréis ambientar esta escena os recomiendo escuchar de fondo la canción de Hironobu Kageyama de Super Survivor (La del Budokai Tenkaichi 3)**

–Eso me gusta! – Dijo Goku emocionado cuando aumentó su Ki y comenzó a levantar algo de tierra a su alrededor. Se lanzó de frente a la cara del demonio y le dio un puñetazo en la cara– Toma esto! –

El demonio retrocedió unos pasos debido a aquel impacto que incluso provocó una potente onda de choque en el aire. El Saiyan siguió con unas combinaciones de golpes en la cara del demonio que le impedían pelear en condiciones.

–Vamos nosotros también! **ARMADURA DEL PURGATORIO** – Erza comenzó a atacar a las piernas de ese enorme demonio con unos potentísimos ataques y creando profundas heridas en el cuerpo del demonio

–Estoy que ardo! – Natsu por su parte comenzó a lanzar muchísimas esferas de fuego que travesaron el cuerpo del demonio y levantaron muchísimo ruidosos – Toma, toma toma toma!

– **LANZAS DE HIELO! –** Gray también se sumo a la fiesta, generó más de 15 lanzas que fueron directas al cuerpo del demonio y le causaron grandes daños

–Vamos Tauro! Muéstrale de que somos capaces!

El festival de ataques que estaban presenciando los maestros de los gremios era sencillamente espectacular. Todos entendían ahora el orgullo con el que Makarov siempre hablaba de sus preciados hijos.

–Tus chavales son muy buenos Makarov – Dijo el maestro de Quatro Cerberus

–Que adorables son! – Dijo por su parte el de Blue Pegasus

–IDIOTAS ESTO NO OS SERVIRÁ! – Gritó Lullaby – DE ESTA NO OS LIBRARÉIS! ESCUCHAD ATENTAMENTE!

–Mierda! – Dijo Erza. – Tapaos los oídos!

–NO OS SERVIRÁ DE NADA! – Lullaby se disponía a cantar la melodía de la muerte. La melodía de la vergüenza fue lo único que sonó. El pobre Lullaby tenía tantos agujeros que su melodía no era capaz de salir de manera decente y la "melodía" no tenía ningún efecto.

Goku comenzó a reírse de mala manera y todos le siguieron.

–NO OS RIÁIS! – Gritó Lullaby quien se disponía a atacar.

–Vamos! Ya tengo mi brazo mejor! Acabaré contigo maldita bestia! – Goku aumentó aún más su Ki y un aura blanca le rodeó mientras preparaba un Kamehameha para acabar con ese monstruo.

–Atentos, viejos! Vais a alucinar! – Dijo Makarov

Sus compañeros decidieron dejar que fuese él el que lo terminase ya que consideraban que no era necesario que todos le ayudasen. El poder destructivo de Goku era simplemente abrumador. Gray, Erza y Natsu sabían de sobra que tan poderoso era su Kamehameha a máxima potencia y por eso ni tan siquiera intentaron ayudarlo.

Lullaby al ver como el Saiyan acumulaba poder comenzó a asustarse. Pudo reconocer en él una energía que reconocía. Pero cuando pudo mirarlo detenidamente al rostro confirmó sus mayores temores. El miedo lo bloqueó y comenzó a gritar

–No! Mierda de Bardock! Tú otra vez no!

–Que diablos está diciendo? – Se preguntó Erza

–Seguro que Bardock es algún insulto de su idioma de demonio… Ahí viene! – Natsu se preparó para el ataque

 **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Un enorme rayo azul salió de las manos del saiyan. Se levantó una enorme onda expansiva y muchos de los guardias allí presentes salieron disparados debido a la gran ráfaga de viento. También algunos arboles salieron volando. De hecho Natsu tuvo que coger a Lucy y Happy para que estos no corriesen la misma suerte.

Cuando todos volvieron a abrir los ojos, (pues era de noche y el Kamehameha los podía haber cegado) Vieron que solo quedaban algunas cenizas del demonio en el suelo.

–Bueno Goku, no ha estado mal pero tampoco te ha salido perfectamente esta vez… – Dijo Gray con total sinceridad – Aún podrías haberlo hecho un poquito más fuerte creo yo

–Si bueno pero así es suficiente! – Dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa

–QUE LE HA SALIDO MAL? – Gritó Lucy alterada

–A ver, mal tampoco ha estado, pero podría haberlo hecho mejor – Dijo Erza a lo que Natsu y Happy asintieron con la cabeza.

–Ay chavales, estáis como un cencerro! – Dijo Makarov riendo

Finalmente los chicos y el maestro regresaron todos juntos a Fairy Tail.

Lo que no sabían es que, al regresar, se desataría una guerra

 **En el siguiente episodio: Enfrentamiento con Phantom!**

 **Bueno chicos espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Finalmente lo he decidido, Goku y Erza acabarán juntos pero eso se desarrollara con el tiempo. (O no, lo haré más rápido, decidme que opináis acerca de esto)**

 **Por otro lado, después de la saga de Phantom Lord, inicirare la de la Torre del Cielo, esta saga, al considerarla una saga importante dentro de la historia, creo que le dedicaré dos capítulos a ese arc. Esta saga será muy importante, Goku desatará un nuevo estado que, advierto, no es Super Saiyan, este aparecerá mucho más tarde. Es algo de mi propia creación inspirado en otro anime. Su estética, aún así, se asemeja al Super Saiyan pero no es ni de lejos tan poderoso (No es nada de Naruto). La usaré como una fase pre-Super Saiyan, así no descompenso el poder en la historia tan pronto.**

 **Jellal tendrá un boost que lo hará ser más poderoso que en la pelea original del anime.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios! Que os vaya muy bien!**


	6. ¡Guerra contra Phantom! (Parte 1)

**Hola chicos! Os traigo el nuevo episodio de este fanfic en el cual empezará la Saga de Phantom Lord! De nuevo agradecer el apoyo a todos mis lectores, es genial ver que os está gustando la historia!**

 **Por cierto! He decidido saltarme la saga de la Isla Galuna porqué es que me aburre muchísimo y no la considero importante en la historia. Vale, tampoco era importante la de Eisenwald pero esa era mucho más corta de escribir, si hubiese tenido que hacer la saga Galuna me hubiese tirado muchísimo y encima la hubiese escrito sin ganas y mal y paso de hacer eso.**

 **Ahora pasaré a responder vuestras reviews!**

 **Silveliux: Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia! Espero que también disfrutes este nuevo capítulo! Un saludo muy grande**

 **Goldran: Muchas gracias por estar de nuevo aquí, de veras que se agradece. Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo que espero te guste! Un saludo!**

 **El cookies: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, y si, ya no queda demasiado para que Goku y Erza, si bien no sean pareja, empiecen a sentir algo más que amistad el uno por el otro. Y acerca de Bardock… aunque es una figura realmente importante en la historia, aparecer lo que es presentarse ante nuestros héroes, no lo hará hasta dentro de muuucho. De hecho él actualmente ni tan siquiera está vivo, vivió hace mucho tiempo en el pasado. Aunque que no esté vivo no significa que no exista en otro mundo, recuerda que en esta historia Earthland se encuentra en el universo de Dragon Ball, por lo tanto también existe el más allá tal y como se nos muestra en la obra de Toriyama. Ya lo irás viendo a medida que avance la historia. Y no te preocupes por tardar en dejar una review tío, lo primero de todo son tus estudios. Espero que te vaya genial la preparatoria! (Supongo que la prepa es eso xD)**

 **Sin más dilación comenzamos!**

Los chicos y el maestro estaban de regreso tras su misión en Eisenwald. Decidieron volver en tren a causa de lo lejos que se encontraban de Magnolia. El viaje duró unas 7 horas y finalmente llegaron a Magnolia sobre las 10 de la mañana.

Paseaban tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad pero sentían algo extraño.

–Oye no creéis que nos están mirando mucho? – Dijo Goku, quien se percató de que toda la gente de la calle les miraba mientras susurraba en voz baja, hecho que lo estaba incomodando bastante.

–No te preocupes chaval, debe ser una impresión tuya. – Dijo Makarov.

–Deben estar extrañados de que el viejo nos acompañe en una misión, no es algo muy habitual que digamos – Respondió Gray

Erza quien no prestaba mucha atención se dio cuenta de algo preocupante. A lo lejos pudo ver el gremio. Este tenía un aspecto realmente extraño, de el salían enormes barras que, al parecer, estaban incrustadas en el edificio.

–Chicos, mirad el gremio. Tiene un aspecto muy extraño – Dijo Erza algo intranquila.

Todos miraron hacía el horizonte y, al vislumbrarlo, se dieron cuenta de ese extraño hecho. Decidieron acelerar el ritmo y en pocos minutos se plantaron delante del edificio. Pudieron observar que aquellas extrañas barras eran unas enorme columnas de hierro que atravesaban el edificio. Nadie entendía que diablos había pasado.

–Phantom nos ha atacado. Seguidme dentro.

Todos siguieron a Mirajane al interior del gremio. La sala principal estaba completamente destrozada así que fueron al sótano el cual había tomado el relevo al salón principal en su función de taberna. Una vez allí la camarera les explicó lo ocurrido al maestro y los chicos.

–No hemos podido hacer absolutamente nada. Cuando atacaron no había nadie en el gremio así que el ataque debió ser por la noche. – Dijo Mirajane algo frustrada por no haber podido hacer absolutamente nada por proteger el gremio.

–Hijos de puta… Nos los tenemos que cargar a todos… – Natsu estaba realmente enfadado y se moría de ganas de atacar a Phantom Lord.

Gray, aún y estar más calmado, también tenían ganas de contraatacar. Goku ni tan siquiera estaba allí con todos ellos, él estaba comiendo en una mesa, alejado de todo el mundo.

–Tranquilízate Natsu. – Dijo Erza – Maestro, que piensa hacer?

–Bah! No pienso mover un dedo.

Cómo? Esos tipos habían destrozado su gremio y ellos no iban a hacer absolutamente nada? Qué tontería estaba diciendo el maestro?

–No me jodas viejo! Son mierda! Los aplastaremos en seguida! – Dijo alterado el Dragon Slayer

–Natsu hijo escucha… Qué sentido tiene atacar a unos infelices que de lo único que son capaces es de atacar un simple edificio cuando no hay nadie para protegerlo? Meternos en problemas por unos fracasados como ellos… Son como niños. No les haremos ni caso. Ese es el mayor desprecio que les podemos hacer – Dijo el maestro antes de echar un trago a una jarra de cerveza que Mira le había servido.

–Además el consejo prohíbe terminantemente los conflictos entre gremios legales. – Dijo Mirajane tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Natsu – Debemos evitarnos problemas con ellos…

Natsu seguía replicando, que si hay que ponerlos en su sitio, que si son unos debiluchos, que si era imperdonable…

–Natsu cállate! Haremos lo que el maestro diga. – Dijo Erza haciendo callar al Dragon Slayer – No es algo tan sencillo!

–Bueno si es lo que el maestro quiere pues nada… No responderemos y punto. – Dijo Gray algo decepcionado.

De golpe se oyó como un sillón de una de las mesas arrastraba sus patas por el suelo del edificio. Era Goku que ya había terminado de comer y que se estaba levantando de la mesa. Lucy pudo ver una mirada realmente seria en el rostro del Saiyan. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No creía que en un chico tan simpático y tranquilo como Goku pudiese existir una expresión así.

Erza también vio la expresión en el rostro de Goku. Ella sabía que él realmente estaba enfadado pero él trataba de disimularlo lo mejor que podía.

El Saiyan se dispuso a marcharse del gremio, todos los allí presentes observaban en silencio como se acercaba a las escaleras en absoluto silencio.

–Oye qué le pasa? – Preguntó Lucy bastante confundida

–No te preocupes Lucy, simplemente le cabrea esta situación. Todos quisiéramos responder al ataque de Phantom pero no es tan fácil. – Dijo Erza – Seguramente haya ido a entrenar un poco para descargar tensiones. No te preocupes por eso, se le pasará.

–Sois unos cagones, se enfada porqué sois unos cagones. – Dijo Natsu – Phantom Lord es una puta mierda y los tendríamos que aplastar.

–No menosprecies tanto a Phantom Natsu. Realmente ellos están a nuestro nivel, son muy poderosos por mucho que no me guste admitirlo… – Dijo Gray

–Pues seguramente sí sean fuertes! Pero nosotros lo somos mucho más! A la próxima les voy a inflar a ostias! – Dijo Natsu quien seguía de muy mal humor

–No tienes remedio llamitas… – Respondió Gray

–Natsu cierra el pico de una vez. – Dijo el maestro – Si vuelves a sacar este tema en mi presencia te vas a enterar!

–Vale vale perdona!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas. Lucy ya estaba de camino a casa después de pasar el día en el gremio. Básicamente habían estado hablando y poco más. Cuando todos empezaron a marcharse ella decidió quedarse con Mira a ayudarla a recoger la cocina y ordenar todo un poco antes de cerrar. Mientras se dirigía a casa andando peligrosamente por el borde de la acera situada al lado del río, iba pensando en sus cosas.

" _Madre mía la que se ha liado con Phantom… Y pensar que dudé en si unirme a ellos o a Fairy Tail! Viendo como es esa gente me alegro de la decisión que tomé, Fairy Tail es genial! Llevo muy poco tiempo y todos me tratan como si me conociesen de siempre!"_

Finalmente la maga celestial llegó a su casa, introdujo la mano en su bolso, sacó una llave convencional y abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

–Qué…?

–Oye Lucy tienes un piso muy bonito! – Dijo Erza

Qué diablos? Por qué estaban todos allí? Natsu, Gray, Erza, Goku y Happy… Y encima como si estuvieran en su casa!

–AQUÍ SOBRA GENTE! – Dijo Lucy mientras le lanzaba una silla a Natsu a la cabeza.

–Lucy tranquilizate, si estamos aquí es por un motivo. – Dijo Erza – Los de Phantom han venido a la ciudad.

–Probablemente sepan donde vivimos cada uno de nosotros y por eso hemos decidido que es mejor que ningún miembro esté solo esta noche. Será mejor que durmamos juntos por si nos atacan.

–Ah de acuerdo… Ya entiendo… EH GOKU QUÉ HACES?!

El Saiyan estaba pegado a la nevera mientras iba comiendo todo aquello que veía que podía estar rico.

–Pebdona Lucy eque no he cemado sabes? Te pbometo no comeb debasiado! – Dijo Goku con la boca llena en una estampa asquerosa

–Pero si te has comido una pizza antes de venir aquí! Sal de ahí de una vez! – Dijo Erza mientras tiraba de las orejas al Saiyan y lo alejaba de la nevera. – Además Lucy, ya tienes cierta edad y me daba cosa dejarte sola con estos tres…

–Oye Erza, mira que ropa interior tiene Lucy! – Dijo Happy, quien estaba husmeando en los cajones de Lucy.

–OYE GATO! – Gritó Lucy alterada

–No me puedo creer que seas capaz de ponerte estas cosas! – Dijo Erza sonrojada – Que atrevida!

–Oye chavales cerrad el pico que me voy a echar una cabezadita! – Dijo Gray tumbado en la cama de Lucy

–Eh Goku! Prueba esto! Está buenísimo! – Dijo Natsu a Goku, quienes se encontraban comiendo como cerdos.

–Supongo que ni tan siquiera es necesario que os diga que os sintáis como en casa… – Dijo Lucy quien ya se había rendido tratando de preservar el orden en la habitación.

–Por cierto! – Dijo Erza – Vosotros tres! Apestáis a sudor, id a daros un baño ahora mismo!

–Que pereza… No quiero! – Dijo Goku mientras se estiraba en el suelo.

Natsu y Gray acompañaron a su amigo en la réplica. Erza se acercó a los chicos y los junto a los tres en sus brazos

–Si no queda más remedio nos podemos bañar los cuatro juntos como cuando eramos pequeños! Qué os parece?

–PERO QUE CLASE DE RELACIÓN TENÉIS VOSOTROS? – Dijo Lucy alterada

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow Gear (Levy, Jet y Droy) se encontraba paseando por la noche de Magnolia.

–Oye Levy estás segura de que tendríamos que estar paseando por aquí sabiendo que Phantom ha llegado a la ciudad? – Preguntó Droy

–Deberíamos volver con Loke a la habitación, esto no es seguro. – Dijo Jet

–No os preocupéis chicos. Somos un equipo verdad? – Dijo Levy con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Jet y Droy ignorasen completamente el peligro debido a la ilusión que les daba oír esas palabras de su estimada Levy.

Lo que no sabían es que en ese momento el peligro personificado les estaba observando con intenciones de atacar.

–Je… Lo siento mucho hadas… – Dijo Gajeel antes de lanzarse de cabeza a por los tres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy y Erza ya habían terminado de ducharse, los chicos en cambio no hicieron ni caso. Todos se sentaron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

–Por qué nos ha atacado Phantom? – Preguntó Lucy que no entendía muy bien la situación

–Porqué no había nadie en el gremio básicamente… – Dijo Goku, provocando la sonrisa de los allí presentes – El maestro tiene razón, no vale la pena ni responderles.

–No tengo ni idea. Siempre hemos tenido conflictos con Phantom pero nunca habían ido tan lejos en sus ataques. Normalmente sólo habían denuncias y alguna vez que habían roto algunas ventanas del gremio o cosas por el estilo. – Dijo Erza respondiendo a su compañera Lucy

–Si el viejo no fuese un cagao' podríamos pisarles la cabeza a esos payasos. – Dijo Natsu quien parecía que estaba dormido

–No tiene sentido eso. El viejo es un mago santo, si no actúa no es porqué tenga miedo a Phantom eso está claro. – Respondió Gray

–Qué es un mago santo? – Preguntó la maga celestial.

–Los magos santos son los que están cualificados como los diez mejores magos del continente, entre ellos están nuestro maestro y el de Phantom Lord, José Porla. – Respondió Erza – Y no sólo eso, Phantom Lord también cuenta con los Element Four que equivaldrían a nuestros magos de Clas acero negro Gajeel, el Dragon Slayer de hierro, quien sospechamos que es quien ha atacado a nuestro gremio. Y según los rumores poseen a otro mago terriblemente poderoso cuya identidad está oculta, todo lo que se conoce de él no son más que rumores, probablemente bulos.

–Eh? – Dijo Goku a quien le picó la curiosidad al oír eso – Que rumores son esos Erza? No había oído nada al respecto…

–Normal, muy poca gente conoce esos rumores. Pero no merece la pena tomarlos en serio. La gente inventa cada cosa… Que si es un monstruo enorme, que si tiene cuatro brazos, que si tiene tres ojos…

–Bah, eso son paridas. A la gente le encanta inventar rumores así. – Dijo Gray en un tono algo despectivo, casi riéndose de lo que había dicho la pelirroja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el gremio de Phantom Lord… Uno de sus miembros cuyo nombre tiene cero importancia para el transcurrir de esta historia más allá que la de demostrar lo malote que es el enemigo…

–Eh Gajeel! He oído que has reventado el edificio de esas hadas… Me hubiese encantado ver las caras que se les ha queda…

Gajeel, quien estaba comiendo hierro, golpeó con gran fuerza y despreció al que supuestamente era su compañero de gremio ante las risas de todos.

–No me molestéis mientras estoy comiendo… Escoria. – Dijo Gajeel antes de seguir comiendo.

–Vaya, vaya Gajeel… Has hecho un buen trabajo. Has sembrado la semilla de la guerra, muy bien… – Dijo el maestro José Porla, quien observaba a Gajeel desde la planta alta del gremio.

–Sí, pero les he dejado otro regalito, sinó esas asquerosas hadas no reaccionarían – Dijo Gajeel mientras reía.

–Bueno, pero acuérdate de dejar viva a quien tú ya sabes…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente, en el parque de la puerta sur de Magnolia…

Una gran multitud de ciudadanos de Magnolia rodeaban el Gran Cerezo de la ciudad, sus miradas eran de espanto e incomprensión ante lo que estaban viendo. Nuestros chicos se abrían paso entre la multitud.

–Por favor abran paso! Somos magos de Fairy Tail, retírense! – Decia Erza mientras avanzaba hacía el Gran Cerezo con los chicos siguiéndola.

Finalmente se plantaron en frente del árbol. Phantom había ido aún más lejos.

Colgados del tronco estaban Levy, Jet y Droy, inconscientes, con marcas en sus cuerpos de haber recibido una paliza y con el símbolo de Phantom Lord dibujado en sus vientres. Gray rápidamente acudió en su ayuda, tratando de bajarlos de ahí.

–Phantom… Hijos de puta… – Dijo Natsu con un rostro cargado de ira

Goku estaba apretando los puños con fuerza y su expresión mostraba un enfado total mientras que los demás se podría decir que estaban en shock.

Justo después el maestro llegó pasando entre la multitud murmurante que se abría dejando pasar al anciano.

–Maestro… – Dijo Erza

–Puedo tolerar que se rían de nosotros, puedo tolerar que destrocen nuestra taberna. Pero ningún padre puede quedarse de brazos cruzados ante la visión de la sangre derramada de sus chavales – Dijo el maestro aumentando su poder mágico – ESTO ES LA GUERRA!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el gremio de Phantom Lord…

Toda la gente se reía y mofaba de lo sucedido el día anterior. Todos se encontraban vanagloriándose de la terrible humillación que habían infligido a Fairy Tail y se tronchaban de la risa imaginando la cara que estos pondrían al ver a esos tres magos a quienes habían utilizado para provocarlos aún más.

Un grupo de magos de Phantom se disponía a salir del edificio pero, justo cuando apoyaban sus manos en la puerta para abrirla cuando un enorme rayo de luz amarilla les dio de lleno y provocó una fuerte explosión

La luz cegó por unos segundos a los allí presentes, cuando por fin se les aclaró la vista pudieron ver de qué se trataba. Allí estaba Goku con su brazo extendido y la palma de su mano abierta, evidenciando que ese ataque lo había hecho él. Y no estaba sólo. Todos los demás magos de Fairy Tail estaban allí.

–Aquí nos tenéis! Venid! – Dijo Goku al momento en que él y todos los demás se lanzaron a por los de Phantom.

La batalla comenzó y los magos de Fairy Tail, aún siendo muy inferiores en número, estaban aplastando a sus enemigos. Natsu estaba soltando llamaradas como un loco, Erza dando espadazos por doquier, Gray congelando a todo el que se le cruzase, Elfman repartiendo puñetazos por todos lados, Cana con la magia de sus cartas y así con todos los magos de Fairy Tail allí presentes.

–Creo que os habéis equivocado provocándonos! Sois muy débiles! – Dijo Goku mientras iba dejando K.O con una facilidad pasmosa a todo aquel que se le acercaba – Esto es lo mejor que tenéis? No nos decepcionéis!

–Maldita sea! Dónde estáis Gajeel, Element Four?! – Decía Erza mientras despachaba a los magos de Phantom

De repente en el campo de batalla se alzó el maestro Makarov, quien aplastó a unos cuantos magos de Phantom aumentando el tamaño de su puño. Hecho esto se dirigió a la planta alta en busca del maestro José.

–Viejo! Dónde vas? – Preguntó Natsu mientras utilizaba a uno de los magos de Phantom a modo de bate para golpear a otros enemigos.

–José debe estar en la última planta! Esperadme aquí!

Desde arriba, en las bigas del edificio, Gajeel y otro sujeto estaban observando la escena con atención

–No traen ni a Mystogan ni Laxus… Nos menosprecian estos fracasados. Todo marcha según lo previsto. – Dijo Gajeel antes de dirigirse a ese misterioso hombre que se encontraba oculto entre las sombras – No te bajas a divertirte un poco? Está el pringado de la cola...

El tipo soltó una ligera risa antes de responder al Dragon Slayer.

–No me apetece pelear contra él con tanta basura de por medio. Quiero aplastarlo yo solo, con mis propias manos. Es el único entre toda esa chusma que me puede dar una pelea interesante, no quiero que esa mierda de hadas estorbe…

–Tú te lo pierdes… Acabarás bajando, te conozco. – Dijo Gajeel antes de lanzarse al campo de batalla y dejarse ver por los magos de Fairy Tail

Gajeel, nada más aterrizar y sin que ni tan siquiera tuviesen tiempo de darse cuenta de que había aparecido, dejó completamente K.O a Nab y Warren de un solo barrido con su brazo, al cual convirtió en un gran bastón de hierro.

–Nab! Warren! – Dijo Natsu mientras iba a ayudarlos – Quien eres tú desgraciado...

–Acero negro Gajeel… Por fin te dignas a aparecer! – Dijo Erza

" _Por qué no baja el otro? Aunque no puedo verlo siento una energía enorme y muy parecida a la mía, es extraño…"_ Pensó Goku quien parecía ser el único que se había percatado de que en las alturas había alguien más. _"Mejor estaré alerta por si se decide a atacar, no vaya a ser que nos vuelvan a coger por sorpresa…"_

Sin previo aviso Elfman se lanzó a por el Dragon Slayer de Hierro quien frenó su enorme puño con la palma de su mano, después comenzaron un intercambio de pesados golpes en el que a pesar de tener ventaja Gajeel, ya que este era más rápido, Elfman no se quedó atrás y pudo seguir su ritmo con algunas dificultades. En uno de estos intercambios de golpes Gajeel convirtió su puño en un bastón de hierro para atacar a Elfman quien lo detuvo con su brazo de rocas.

–Si eres un hombre ataca de frente! – Dijo Elfman – Pelea como es debido!

–No lo haces nada mal escoria… – Dijo Gajeel mientras reía – Pero que te parece esto?

Del brazo metálico de Gajeel aparecieron otros pequeños bastones metálicos que dieron de lleno en varios de sus camaradas cosa que distrajo a Elfman.

–Atacas a tus propios camaradas desgraciado? – Dijo Elfman sin mirar a su enemigo

–Dónde miras payaso?

Gajeel aprovechó el despiste de Elfman para conectar un golpe con su puño de hierro en toda la cara del mago de Fairy Tail, quien salió despedido. Pero de una manera totalmente inesperada apareció Natsu quien, apoyándose en el estomago de Elfman se lanzó directo al Dragon Slayer de Hierro golpeándolo en el rostro y tirándolo al suelo ante el estupor de todos los magos de Phantom.

–Vamos Gajeel levántate! Yo seré tu rival desgraciado! – Dijo Natsu

–Maldita sea… Primero me usas de trampolín y luego interfieres en una pelea entre hombres? Tsch… Te dejo esta pelea entre hombres pero tienes que derrotarlo… – Dijo Elfman

–Natsu Dragneel… Salamander… Te demostraré la enorme diferencia que hay entre nuestros poderes! – Dijo Gajeel lanzándose directo hacía Natsu.

–No te va a servir de una mierda!

Natsu vio perfectamente sus movimientos y, esquivando su puño de hierro, le conectó una patada en todo el estomago, lanzándolo a la barra del bar del gremio.

–Bien Natsu! Has mejorado mucho tu velocidad de reacción! – Dijo Goku con una sonrisa

–No… Es solo que este tío es malísimo! – Respondió Natsu

–Ah sí? Eso crees desgraciado? – Respondió Gajeel

Esta vez el mago de Phantom atacó a una velocidad tan alta que pilló completamente desprevenido a nuestro Dragon Slayer quien fue lanzado a las bigas del tejado del edificio.

"Dodonpa"

–TE TENGO! AHÍ ESTAS! – Gritó Goku lanzándose a una enorme velocidad en dirección a donde estaba Natsu.

Un rayo salió de no se sabe donde en dirección a Natsu, quien había salido disparado hacía las bigas del tejado del edificio por el golpe de Gajeel. Pero justo antes de impactar con él Goku lo desvió de un puñetazo para después apoyarse en otra biga y lanzarse en otra dirección destruyendo otra biga y dejándose caer otra vez al suelo. Lo que realmente hizo en destruir esa biga fue tratar de atacar a ese misterioso tipo.

–Quien es ese? – Preguntó Erza

–Tú también lo has podido ver! ¿Verdad Erza? – Respondió Alzack, quien al igual que Bisca, poseía también una gran vista debido a que estaban acostumbrados a tener que apuntar con sus armas.

–De qué diablos estáis hablando? – Preguntó Gray

Finalmente ese tipo se decidió a bajar ante la sorpresa de todos los magos de Fairy Tail que estaban allí.

–Te dije que te aburrirías Ten Shin Han… Sabía que no aguantarías sin intervenir y más teniendo al payaso de la cola aquí! – Dijo Gajeel riendo

–Tres ojos… No puede ser! – Dijo Erza – Entonces la existencia de ese mago es cierta!

Allí estaba Ten Shin Han, el misterioso mago de Phantom del que hablaban los rumores. Era un hombre joven, bastante alto y sin cabello. Como dice Erza, este hombre poseía tres ojos. Aún y que muchos de los magos de Fairy Tail ni tan siquiera conocía acerca del rumor de la existencia de este mago, su presencia les imponía una presión enorme a todos los magos de Fairy Tail allí presentes…

–Quién coño es este tío… – Dijo Gray – Siento una presión enorme emanando de él… Tenemos que tener cuidado.

–No me importa! Me cargaré al calvo y a Gajeel! – Dijo Natsu

–PARA NATSU ESTATE QUIETO! – Gritó Goku al ver como este se lanzaba de cabeza hacia Ten Shin Han

–Patético… – Dijo este al ver como Natsu se acercaba hacía él

El tríclope desapareció en un instante ante un Natsu que no pudo reaccionar a la velocidad del mago, quien apareció justo delante suyo propinándole una patada en su estómago que hizo que el Dragon Slayer quedase tirado en el suelo y escupiese bastante sangre.

–Aghgggh…

–Natsu! – Dijo Erza antes de dirigirse a ver si su compañero se encontraba bien.

–Hay gente que no sabe donde está su lugar… Me he divertido viendo como peleabas, Natsu Dragneel, pero simplemente no me interesas en lo absoluto… – Después Ten Shin Han se giró hacia Goku – Goku… El tipo que tiene una magia parecida a la mía y del que tanto hablan… Pareces un buen tipo pero desgraciadamente estamos en una guerra así que no dudaré ni un segundo en aplastarte, te vas a arrepentir de haberte enfrentado a Phantom Lord…

–Je… A decir verdad me emociona pelear contra alguien así de poderoso. Yo no sería capaz de dejar a Natsu fuera de combate tan rápido la verdad… Me gustaría pelear contigo por simple diversión… – Dijo Goku con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro – Pero hay un problema… Habéis atacado a mis amigos… – La mirada de Goku se tornó completamente siniestra y terrorífica – Y eso es algo que no puedo tolerar, PREPÁRATE!

Goku se lanzó a toda velocidad a por Ten Shin Han, quien frenó el puñetazo de Goku con su antebrazo para después saltar en el aire. Goku le siguió, saltando por en medio de las bigas del techo. Los dos se elevaron a una altura en la que sus cabezas estuvieron a punto de tocar el techo. Se enfrascaron en un intercambio de potentísimos y rápidos golpes que hacían un ruido enorme.

Por más rápido que era Goku, Ten Shin Han parecía no tener ninguna dificultad en anticipar todos sus movimientos.

 _" _Maldita sea… Porque no puedo conseguir darle? Ah! Ya sé! Es ese ojo, con él debe ser capaz de ver mis movimientos, además al estar tan cerca peleando le es incluso más fácil. Tengo que hacer que ni tan siquiera me pueda ver!"__

–Idiota! En que piensas? – Dijo Ten Shin Han al ver que Goku bajó la guardia. El mago de Phantom le propinó un golpe en la cabeza que tiró a Goku de cabeza contra el suelo haciendo que este se estrellase y se diese un fuerte golpe. Ten Shin Han se volvió a lanzar a por él en picado con intención de rematarlo pero alguien se interpuso en su camino, cubriendo al Saiyan.

–ICE MAKE: SHIELD! – Gray creó un escudo más grueso de lo normal que, a pesar de terminar quebrado debido al enorme impacto del puño de Ten Shin Han, logró que este no pudiese culminar su ataque. Pero esto dejó expuestos tanto al Saiyan como al mago de Hielo al nuevo ataque de Ten Shin Han.

–No ha estado mal Gray Fullbuster… PERO ES INÚTIL! – Ten Shin Han se volvió a lanzar a por ellos pero Goku logró levantarse como pudo y frenó el ataque del tríclope y lo hizo alejarse de ellos dos. El Saiyan ayudó a Gray a levantarse y se sacudió el polvo de su gi naranja.

–Gracias Gray. Te debo una, pero por favor no intervengáis más. A este tipo solo le intereso yo, no tiene sentido que os arriesguéis de esta manera. Es muy peligroso.

–Pero qué dices payaso? Esto no es un juego! Tenemos que acabar con ellos cuanto antes! – Le dijo Gray enfadado – Además somos camaradas!

–Gray! Hazle caso! – Dijo Erza que estaba con Natsu quien ya se estaba recuperando del tremendo golpe que recibió por parte de Ten Shin Han – No te preocupes, sabrá arreglárselas… – Dijo sonriendo al Saiyan – Nosotros nos tenemos que encargar de los demás que aún quedan bastantes. VAMOS!

La guerra volvió a seguir su curso

" _Muchas gracias Erza, tú siempre me entiendes…"_ Pensó Goku mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a Titania antes de volver a dirigir una mirada seria hacía Ten Shin Han quien estaba a la expectativa, esperando un ataque de Goku. _"Intentaré moverme a una velocidad tan rápida que sufra para seguirme con su vista y en cuanto me pierda de vista aunque sea por un segundo lo atacaré" –_ Allá voy!

Goku se lanzó corriendo a por Ten Shin Han y justo antes de llegar a él cambió de dirección y desapareció. El Saiyan empezó a moverse por toda la sala en todas direcciones a una velocidad endiablada, aprovechando la situación de caos para hacer aún más difícil a Ten Shin Han el seguimiento de sus movimientos.

–No se te ocurre nada mejor? – Dijo Ten Shin Han – Te acabaré cazando… No puedes escapar a mis ojos!

De repente todo comenzó a temblar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el piso más alto del edificio.

Con cada paso que daba Makarov el suelo se quebraba y las ventanas se rompían. Makarov emanaba una enorme cantidad de magia y su expresión era de pura rabia

–José… Qué significa todo esto?!

–Vaya Makarov! Te has dignado a venir! – Dijo José Porla al ver llegar al maestro – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos verdad? La última vez fue hace cinco años, en una reunión de maestros…

–José… No he venido a hablar contigo!

Makarov se lanzó a por el maestro de Phantom con un enorme puñetazo pero al alcanzar la figura de José se percató de que él realmente no estaba allí.

–No es necesario que lo intentes Makarov… Yo no me encuentro aquí en estos momentos. – Dijo José riendo

–Una proyección mental… Maldito cobarde… – Dijo Makarov – Ven de donde sea que estés José!

–Para qué? Una pelea entre dos maestros supondría grandes problemas… Creo que podemos ser un poco más diplomáticos… Mira, esta es la razón de todo

José hizo aparecer algo más en su proyección mental, era Lucy, quien estaba tirada en el suelo atada de pies y manos.

–Lucy?! Por qué? – Preguntó Makarov

–Cómo? Eres el maestro de su gremio y desconoces quien es la señorita Lucy? – Dijo José – Bueno! Da igual Makarov viejo amigo… No tengo nada más que hablar! En el momento que os rindáis y aceptéis que nos quedemos a Lucy cesaremos nuestros ataques!

–ESPERA COBARDE! – Dijo Makarov al ver desaparecer esa proyección mental.

–AY QUE PENA MÁS GRANDE!

Una voz sonó justo detrás del maestro, quien no se había percatado de la presencia que tenía justo atrás. Al girarse pudo ver a un tipo altísimo, rarísimo y que no paraba de llorar.

" _Maldita sea… No me he dado cuenta de la presencia de este tío"_

–Ay que lástima! Es muy triste! – Ese extraño tipo comenzó a generar una magia que atrapó al maestro Makarov. Poco a poco esta fue drenando todo su poder hasta que lo dejó sin magia

" _Mierda… Que está pasando..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la planta baja la batalla continuaba, todos seguían peleando contra los magos de Phantom y sobretodo destacaban los 1v1 que estaban protagonizando Natsu con Gajeel y Goku con Ten Shin Han.

El Saiyan seguía tratando de encontrar una abertura en la defensa del tríclope a base de moverse a toda velocidad por la sala pero cada vez que estaba a punto de acercarse Ten Shin Han lo amenazaba con un cambio en su postura corporal que hacía que el Saiyan tuviese que retroceder, aún así estaba consiguiendo que Ten Shin Han solo lo pudiese captar cuando este se acercaba intentando atacar, cosa que ya era bastante.

De repente se escuchó un gran estruendo desde la planta alta y acto seguido un pequeño cuerpo cayó desplomado contra el suelo. No era nada más ni nada menos que el maestro Makarov, quien estaba completamente debilitado.

–Maestro! – Dijo Erza acercándose a Makarov viéndolo, aún sin heridas, completamente destrozado – Maestro qué ocurre?!

Este desagradable suceso hizo que Goku sufriese una alarmante pérdida de concentración en la ejecución de sus movimientos, lo que hizo que Ten Shin Han finalmente pudiese alcanzarlo, cosa que sería fatal para el Saiyan.

–AQUÍ ESTÁS! – Gritó Ten Shin Han justo antes de propinar un terrible golpe en la cara de Goku y lanzarlo a volar en dirección a un muro de piedra. – Creías que esa mierda de truco te iba a ser útil contra mi?!

Ten Shin Han se lanzó a por Goku quien estaba yendo de cabeza hacía el muro. Cuando Goku chocó contra el muro, el tríclope le propinó un fortísimo codazo en el estomago que hizo que el Saiyan soltase un fuerte grito de dolor. Habiendo quedado Goku pegado a la pared Ten Shin Han comenzó a golpear al acorralado Saiyan, que no tenía forma alguna de defenderse, con rapidísimos e incesantes golpes que le estaban causando grandes heridas.

–Parece una metralleta! – Dijo Macao al ver como Goku recibía esos terribles y rapidísimos golpes

–GOKU! – Erza, al ver como Goku estaba siendo totalmente acribillado, se lanzó de cabeza a por Ten Shin Han pero no pudo alcanzarlo pues Gajeel rápidamente se interpuso y frenó su avance el tiempo necesario para que Ten Shin Han pudiese terminar lo que había comenzado.

Habiendo terminado de ametrallar a Goku, Ten Shin Han le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Se acercó al inconsciente Saiyan, lo agarró por el cuello de su gi y lo levantó con un solo brazo, mirándolo con una mezcla de desprecio y orgullo.

–Estás acabado Goku. Al cielo o al infierno. Ve a dónde prefieras! – Dijo alzando su otro puño con la intención de rematar al Saiyan – MUERE!

–FUERA DE AQUÍ! – Erza, quien logró librarse finalmente de Gajeel, apareció armada con su armadura del purgatorio, pillando completamente por sorpresa a Ten Shin Han quien no tuvo más remedio que soltar al Saiyan y salir disparado para esquivar el potente ataque de la maga pelirroja.

Erza cogió rápidamente en brazos a Goku y se apartó del lugar.

" _Maldita sea… Han dejado fuera de combate al Maestro y a Goku, encima ellos se han venido arriba y nosotros tenemos la moral por los suelos… Y no se me ocurre cómo podríamos ser capaces de derrotar a ese Ten Shin Han. Ese tipo es un monstruo. No nos queda otro remedio…"_

–CHICOS! RETIRADA! _–_ Ordenó Erza

–Cómo que retirada! Yo puedo seguir luchando Erza, me cargaré a estos tipos! – Dijo Natsu quien estaba dando una paliza a unos magos que había por allí.

–Sí! Erza no nos podemos rendir ahora! – Dijo Bisca mientras iba disparando a varios magos con su rifle.

–Los hombres nunca se retiran del campo de batalla! – Dijo Elfman

–ES UNA ORDEN! NO ACEPTARÉ OBJECIONES! – Dijo Erza a lo que casi todos obedecieron.

–Estos tíos han hecho daño a los chicos de Shadow Gear, han destrozado nuestro gremio y han hecho daño al Viejo y a Goku! No me jodas Erza! No me pienso apartar! – Dijo Gray enfadado

Erza se acercó a Gray cargando a Goku a sus espaldas y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, estaba temblorosa y casi llorando.

–Gray… por favor.. – Dijo Erza

Gray finalmente entendió como se sentía Erza. Ella nunca había visto a Goku y al Viejo derrotados de tal manera y tan heridos y esto le causó demasiada impresión a la maga y ahora mismo se encontraba muy preocupada por ellos y lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era la salud del Viejo y Goku.

Finalmente Gray acabó accediendo y todos se marcharon.

–Jajajaja! Las hadas salen con la cola entre las patas! – Dijo Gajeel – Supongo que ya te habrás desfogado con ese estúpido mono…

–Sí, aunque me esperaba algo más de diversión. Pero estoy seguro que volverá, y la próxima vez lo volveré a aplastar… – Dijo Ten Shin Han – Por cierto Aria, buen trabajo dejando fuera de combate al viejo… – Dijo dirigiéndose a ese miembro de los Element Four que había absorbido todo el poder mágico del maestro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En un lugar alejado…

Natsu se separó de sus compañeros y decidió desviarse para buscar a Lucy. Decidió tomar a la fuerza a uno de los miembros de Phantom para interrogarlo. Finalmente este consiguió que le contase donde se encontraba la maga.

" _Espérame Lucy! Te encontraré!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy se encontraba maniatada en una habitación de una mazmorra con el maestro José, quien la estaba vigilando.

–Maldita sea! Qué diablos quieres de mi? – Dijo Lucy

–Oh! Simplemente que cooperes! Tenemos el encargo de atraparte y eso hacemos. No es nada personal… Solo trabajo. – Respondió el maestro José.

–Quien diablos os ha encargado atraparme? Y si yo soy el objetivo entonces por qué atacáis al gremio?

–Jajajaja! Te sorprendería saber quien ha hecho el encargo! – Dijo José riendo – Y lo del ataque a tu gremio… Digamos que son daños colaterales. Tú eras nuestro único objetivo pero como dio la casualidad de que eras maga de Fairy Tail pues decidimos atacarlos también… Pero ya sabes, nada personal…

–Quien os ha hecho ese encargo! RESPONDE! – Dijo Lucy quien ya se estaba hartando mucho de la actitud de ese viejo repugnante.

–Tranquilícese señorita Lucy Heartfilia… El encargo lo ha hecho alguien con su mismo apellido. Sí sí, no me mire con esa cara de incertidumbre, Este encargo lo hizo el señor Jude Heartfilia! Tú padre!

" _Maldita sea… Es que nunca me va a dejar tranquila? Siempre me ha ignorado por completo y ahora que me voy me quiere obligar a volver? Pero de qué va!"_ Pensó Lucy _"Tengo que salir de aquí como sea…"_

–Disculpe señor, pero tengo necesidad de ir al baño.

–Te crees que me voy a creer ese truco? – Dijo el maestro José – Mira toma, hazlo en este cubo si de verdad tienes ganas…

" _No es lo que esperaba pero aún me sirve…"_ Pensó Lucy mientras fingía que se comenzaba a preparar para hacer sus necesidades.

–QUÉ? ERA VERDAD? – Dijo José alterado – Que cría tan vulgar! Pero yo soy un caballero – Dijo ese viejo dando la espalda a Lucy para que pudiese hacer lo que fuera que necesitaba

Y vaya si lo hizo

–TOMA ESA! – Gritó Lucy dándole una tremenda patada en sus partes íntimas al maestro y dejándolo tirado en el suelo – Hasta los trucos más viejos funcionan!

Lucy se disponía a salir por lo que creía que era una puerta de salida, pero al abrirla se dio cuenta que era una trampa. Estaba en un edificio altísimo y al otro lado de la puerta había una caída de muchísimos metros de altura.

–Jajajaja… Me la ha jugado pero bien… Lástima que no vaya a poder escapar señorita Heartfilia. Estamos en la planta más alta de esta torre!

" _No. Sí puedo escapar. He oído su voz!"_ Pensó Lucy justo antes de dejarse caer desde lo alto del edificio – NATSU! – Lucy estaba cayendo a una velocidad enorme pero ella confiaba plenamente en que todo saldría bien. Antes de que impactase contra el suelo pudo sentir como un cuerpo impactó contra ella a toda velocidad, agarrándola. Natsu la había salvado. – Muchas gracias Natsu…

Natsu la liberó de sus cuerdas y le devolvió una sonrisa a la rubia.

–No tienes que darme las gracias… Somos compañeros! – Dijo Natsu – Ahora volvamos al gremio. Han habido problemas sabes…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Habían pasado varias horas desde que habían vuelto de la pelea contra Phantom Lord. El maestro se había quedado en casa de Porlyusica para que lo atendiese y Goku se encontraba durmiendo en una habitación del gremio después de que esta hubiese atendido al Saiyan. A pesar de la gran cantidad de heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, Goku parecía estar bien. Erza se encontraba con él, sentada a su lado y sujetando suavemente su mano mientras la acariciaba con su pulgar. Mientras miraba el rostro dormido de Goku , la pelirroja pensaba.

" _Mira que eres cafre Goku… Lanzarte de esa manera a por un tipo que ni tan siquiera sabes como es… Aunque bueno, yo seguramente hubiese hecho lo mismo que tú. En eso nos parecemos bastante, aunque tú siempre que peleas no solo lo haces por protegernos… También lo haces para divertirte! Estás completamente loco sabes?_ _Eres increíblemente fuerte, de hecho quizás seas más fuerte que los magos de Clase S de nuestro gremio y eso que tú nunca has conseguido aprobar el examen. Si no te emocionases tanto y fueses mas frío… Un año suspendes por no escuchar las instrucciones, otro por entretenerte dando vueltas por la isla Tenrou… Eres un idiota sin remedio pero… por favor no cambies nunca. Con tus tonterías me haces muy feliz cada día sabes?"_

A Erza se le dibujó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y suspiró. Se levanto lentamente de su asiento, se acercó al cuerpo de Goku y posó lentamente y con mucha delicadeza sus labios en la frente del Saiyan. Finalmente se encerró en el lavabo de la habitación para tomar una ducha y asearse después de la batalla que habían tenido contra Phantom.

Pero en pocos minutos la amenaza de Phantom se volvería a cernir sobre Fairy Tail…

 **Bueno chicos hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo 6 de este fanfic!**

 **Como veis he decidido añadir uno de mis personajes favoritos de Dragon Ball! Para mí Ten Shin Han es un personaje realmente genial y no me gustó que Toriyama lo dejase tan de lado al igual que al resto de personajes como Roshi, Krilin, Yamcha etc, aunque parece que en el torneo Universal volverán a recobrar importancia y eso me gusta mucho!**

 **Tengo la intención de que Ten Shin Han, al igual que Juvia y Gajeel, acabe uniéndose a Fairy Tail pero si se os ocurre cualquier otra cosa poder decídmelo.**

 **Bueno al final del capítulo os he dejado un poquito de Goku X Erza aunque aún no están enamorados. Actualmente ellos ya se quieren muchísimo pero de una forma diferente a como será en un futuro.**

 **Ah otra cosa! Qué os parecen las escenas de pelea? Os gusta como las narro? Qué creéis que podría mejorar?**

 **Quisiera que me dejaseis vuestras opiniones sobre este capitulo en la sección de reviews ya que eso me motiva mucho! A seguir no porque de todos modos ya me lo paso bien creando esta historia pero, me hace mucha ilusión ver como no soy el único que disfruta de ella y siempre es satisfactorio saber que lo que haces entretiene a la gente y hace que pasen un buen rato!**

 **Un saludo chicos y nos vemos pronto!**


	7. ¡Guerra contra Phantom! (Parte 2)

**¡Hola a todos majos! ¡Hoy os traigo el séptimo capítulo de este Fic!**

 **Bien antes que nada os quería decir que he contactado a una Beta reader que me está ayudando a hacer que esta historia sea mejor. Ella es Amy Rivaille y es genial ya que desde el primer momento que la contacté ha mostrado un gran interés en ayudarme y eso es algo que agradezco muchísimo ya que yo ya había contactado algunos beta readers previamente y la verdad es que ninguno mostraba el interés que ella así que muchas gracias Amy! (He corregido los errores y he pedido disculpas a los pobres signos de puntuación xD, ellos no se merecen lo mal que los trato)**

 **También quisiera agradecer el gran apoyo que tuvo el último capítulo ya que muchos de vosotros me mostrasteis lo mucho que os gustó este y espero que sigáis disfrutando de esta historia!**

 **Ahora quisiera responder a la review que me dejó Goldran (¡semper fidelis, gracias otra vez por pasarte tío!)**

 **Bueno Goldran me alegro que te gustase este episodio y respecto a lo de los demás personajes de DB, añadiré a unos cuantos por supuesto pero no estarán todos. De hecho ya tengo planeado quienes serán y cuando aparecerán pero desde luego que no aparecerán todos, aún así creo que los que añadiré te gustarán!**

Todos los demás magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban en la bodega del gremio. El ambiente era realmente tenso. Macao trataba de organizar un futuro ataque contra Phantom, Wakaba amenazaba con llevar lacrimas explosivas... Todos estaban cargados de puro rencor y odio.

En un rincón de la taberna se encontraba Lucy, cabizbaja, hundida y con un sentimiento de culpabilidad que recorría todo su cuerpo y golpeaba duramente su mente, al fin y al cabo, a pesar de que ella no tenía ninguna culpa, era una de las principales causas del conflicto que tantos heridos había provocado al gremio de Fairy Tail. _"Si no me hubiese escapado de casa… El maestro, Goku, Levy, Jet, Droy… Todo es por mi culpa…"_ Eran los pensamientos que pasaban repetidamente por la cabeza de la atormentada maga.

–¡Oye tú! ¿Aún sigues comiéndote la cabeza? – Preguntó Gray que vino junto con Elfman, Natsu y Happy a ver que era lo que le pasaba a la maga.

Lucy alzó la mirada y pudo ver a los tres que la observaban atentamente. La situación era realmente incómoda para ella pues ese sentimiento de culpabilidad hacía que le diese auténtica vergüenza el simple hecho de mirar a la cara a quienes eran sus amigos. Ella confiaba en que ellos no le guardaban ningún rencor pero aún así ella se sentía realmente angustiada por todo lo sucedido.

–Deja de culparte por esto. Tú no pediste ser una rica heredera. – Dijo Elfman antes de recibir una dura mirada de desaprobación del mago de hielo en la que dejaba bien claro que ese comentario estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

Y claro, como ya vimos en la primera misión que tuvieron nuestros amigos años atrás, Lucy vivió toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia en el seno de una familia muy poderosa como era la Heartfilia. ¿Pero de que le servían tantas comodidades y lujos si después no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo? Ya hacía un año que aquel amigo de Lucy que vivía en los bosques y con quien la maga compartía su pasión por la literatura pasó a mejor vida. Desde que él falleció la idea de fugarse de aquella dorada soledad para unirse al gremio de Fairy Tail comenzó a aporrear su cabeza como si de una puerta a la que había que tirar abajo se tratase. Finalmente decidió cambiar su vida, ella realmente lo necesitaba, pero ahora se encontraba en esa situación tan horrible…

Y ese idiota de su padre… ¿La ignoró toda su vida y ahora pretendía tenerla de vuelta? ¿Y encima a la fuerza y haciendo daño a sus amigos? ¿Ese hombre quién diablos se creía?

–Chicos lo siento yo… Si no me hubiese fugado de casa…

–¡Deja de decir idioteces! – Dijo Natsu mirando a Lucy con una sonrisa – ¡Hiciste lo correcto! ¡Tú eres Lucy de Fairy Tail, si te atacan a ti nos atacan a todos! Además eso de rica heredera no te pega una mierda, a ti lo que te pega es pasar el día en esta taberna asquerosa armando escándalo y salir con tus amigos a liarla parda en las misiones!

–El llamitas tiene razón, tú siempre has sido así – Dijo Gray mirando a la maga que poco a poco se iba reconfortando al oír a sus amigos – Cuando volvíamos de aquella misión Goku nos estuvo hablando de como te comportaste en la pelea y dijo que te lo pasaste genial. No creo que a una niña pija le hubiese gustado esa experiencia. A ti lo que te pega es estar aquí con nosotros y salir de aventuras, eso seguro.

La maga se sintió bastante reconfortada al oír eso y además se dio cuenta del enorme regalo que le había dado la vida. Ahora tenía unos amigos que la querían por quien era y no por su dinero ni nada parecido. A pesar de estar pasando un momento difícil, el hecho de tenerlos allí a su lado hacía que sintiese que podría salir de todo.

En otra habitación de la taberna Mirajane y Cana trataban desesperadamente de conseguir la ayuda de dos de sus miembros más poderosos, hablamos ni nada más ni nada menos que de Mystogan y Laxus. Pero parece que las cosas no salían como querían.

La morena trataba de localizar la posición de Mystogan mediante sus cartas con resultados nefastos mientras que Mira intentaba convencer al orgulloso Laxus de que los ayudase en esa difícil situación en la que se encontraban, también fallando.

–¡Joder no logro localizar a Mystogan! ¿Este tío por qué coño está en el gremio si nunca se deja ver? – Dijo Cana alterada mientras tiraba sus cartas con rabia.

Mirajane estaba hablando con Laxus mediante una lacrima.

–No logramos localizar a Mystogan y el maestro y Goku están heridos. Laxus por favor eres nuestra única salida ahora mismo…

–¿Y a mi que me importa? ¡Ese vejestorio se lo tiene merecido! ¿Ha iniciado esta guerra y ahora tengo que ir yo a salvarle el culo? ¡Estáis flipando! – Laxus comenzó a reír

–¡No ha iniciado esta guerra por gusto! ¡Van a por Lucy y ella es uno de los nuestros! – Dijo Mirajane quien ya comenzaba a perder los nervios.

–¿Y esa quien coño es? ¡Ah! ¿La nueva? ¿Y pretendes que me desplace hasta ahí por una flojucha como esa? ¡Ya ves tú que problema! ¡Que se la lleven, a mi que me importa!

–¡Que asco das desgraciado! – Cana se levantó enfadada con intención de ir a discutir también con Laxus pero eso no fue posible. Mirajane rompió la lacrima con la cual estaba hablando con el mago. Apretaba su puño con fuerza y lágrimas de pura rabia caían por sus mejillas que ardían. – Mira…

–No me puedo creer que alguien así pertenezca a Fairy Tail… – Dijo angustiada la maga antes de dirigirse a la salida de la habitación – Pues si estos dos no cooperan entonces yo también lucharé!

–¡Mirajane tranquilízate! – Cana agarró por el brazo a la joven

–¡Por culpa de esta guerra raptaron a Lucy y hicieron daño a muchos de los nuestros! ¡Goku y el maestro no están en condiciones y ni Laxus ni Mystogan aparecen, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados Cana! – Dijo la maga quien estaba nerviosa perdida.

–¡No estás en condiciones de meterte en una guerra! ¡Has perdido tu poder, actualmente solo estorbarías!

Y tenía razón.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Mirajane dejó de combatir. A pesar de que ella conservaba su título de maga de Clase S ella ya no era ni una sombra de lo que fue en lo que respecta a poder. Simplemente ella había perdido las ganas de hacerse más fuerte desde que sucedió aquella tragedia, pero eso no es algo de lo que vayamos a hablar ahora…

* * *

El agua caía sobre el desnudo cuerpo de la maga pelirroja que ya hacía rato que se había llevado consigo toda la blanca espuma que había en su cuerpo y cabello. Aún así ella, hundida en sus pensamientos, parecía no encontrar el momento en el que reunir las ganas como para finalmente cortar el flujo del agua y decidirse finalmente a salir de la ducha, su mente no estaba concentrada en esa labor.

" _Maldita sea… Hay demasiados heridos y ni Laxus ni Mystogan aparecen… Si hubiese acompañado al maestro o hubiese salvado antes a Goku… Maldita sea… No sé como vamos a ganar esta guerra…" –_ ¡Joder! – Todos esos pensamientos negativos hicieron que a Erza se le nublase la mente y reaccionase estrellando su puño contra la pared. Ella sentía una gran culpa por no haber ayudado ni al maestro ni a Goku. La imagen de Ten Shin Han acribillando al Saiyan totalmente indefenso mientras ella perdía el tiempo tratando de quitarse de encima a Gajeel le hacían enfadarse más y más. _"¡Esto ha pasado por mi culpa! ¡He sido una idiota!"_

De repente todo comenzó a temblar.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? – Se preguntó Natsu.

De repente llegó Alzack. Estaba completamente alterado.

–¡TODOS FUERA DEL GREMIO! – Dijo el pistolero con un gran nerviosismo

Todos los allí presentes se dirigieron a la salida del gremio. Una vez fuera pudieron ver algo que ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiesen imaginado. Por surrealista que parezca, la sede Phantom se iba acercando al destrozado edificio de Fairy Tail. Sí, era un edificio con patas y se aproximaba andando y causando temblores y grandes movimientos de agua cada vez que una de sus patas tocaba el suelo.

–¿Que coño es eso? – Se preguntaba Gray realmente alterado – ¡Se les va la puta cabeza a estos desgraciados!

–¡Es un gremio andante! – Dijo Happy demasiado tranquilo para la situación en la que se encontraban.

Al poco tiempo Erza, quien iba en toalla debido a que ni tan siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para vestirse debido a los nervios, llego allí y también pudo presenciar la que se les venía encima, poniéndola aún peor de lo que ya lo estaba previamente.

–Maldita sea… ¡No pensé que atacarían de esta manera! – Dijo Erza mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes. De aquel edificio comenzó a desplegarse un enorme cañón que apuntaba directamente al gremio y que al parecer ni tan siquiera se iba a tomar la molestia en advertirles. Este comenzó a cargar magia preparando lo que era un más que evidente ataque y que si los alcanzaba arrasaría por completo con el gremio y con todos. – TODOS A CUBIERTO! – Erza no encontró ninguna otra salida y comenzó a correr hacía el cañón mientras se rearmaba, situándose delante de todos los cuales no podían creer que ella realmente tuviese intenciones de intentar frenar ese ataque.

–¡Erza no lo hagas! No puedes detener algo así, morirás! – Dijo Macao

–¡ERZA IDIOTA DETENTE! – Dijo Natsu quien quería ir con ella mientras Gray lo agarraba como podía para que no hiciese ninguna idiotez

–¡Natsu lo único que podemos hacer ahora es confiar en ella! – Dijo Gray mientras sujetaba al Dragon Slayer

Erza ya se había rearmado en su armadura Adamantina y posicionó su cuerpo para poder frenar el ataque del cañón Júpiter. _"_ _¡_ _Tengo que proteger el gremio a toda costa, si no lo freno muchos morirán!" –_ ¡VAMOS! ¡LO DETENDRÉ!

El rayo del Júpiter finalmente salió disparado hacía el gremio con una potencia que hizo que la tierra temblase. Erza colocó su escudo en oposición al cañón y se formó un enorme circuló mágico contra el que impactó causando un enorme ruido.

" _¿Qué ha sido eso?"_ Despertado con un enorme sobresalto debido al enorme estruendo que la colisión de esas enormes fuerzas provocó, Goku se asomó a la ventana a ver lo que sucedía. Él aún sentía el dolor de sus heridas con cada movimiento de sus músculos pero aún así ya se encontraba bastante mejor. Al asomarse a la ventana pudo ver como un enorme rayo peleaba por destruir un enorme círculo mágico para así poder avanzar. Cuando bajo la vista para ver quien estaba generando esa barrera vio ni nada más ni nada menos que a Erza quien al cabo de unos segundos logró destrozar esa amenaza pero a cambio de quedar completamente destrozada.

Goku bajó a toda prisa a verla y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien y ya de paso enterarse de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todos se sorprendieron al ver como el Saiyan, con gran parte de su cuerpo cubierto de vendas y que hacía unos minutos estaba completamente inconsciente, iba corriendo a ver como estaba la pelirroja. Esta estaba completamente debilitada debido al enorme esfuerzo físico que le supuso el detener esa monstruosidad.

–¿¡Qué ha pasado Erza, qué es esa cosa!? – Preguntó el Saiyan mientras apoyaba a la maga en sus brazos y la miraba preocupado.

La maga solo lo miró con una leve sonrisa pues cuando se disponía a reunir fuerzas para responderle fue interrumpida por una voz que se escuchaba desde ese enorme edificio que hacía unos instantes acababa de atacar al gremio.

–¡Fairy Tail! ¡Makarov y Erza están fuera de combate y el estado de Goku es deplorable! ¡Rendíos de una vez y entregadnos a Lucy Heartfilia! – Era la voz del maestro José, quien estaba mandando un ultimátum al gremio.

Todos los magos comenzaron a negarse al unísono, animándose entre todos con fuertes gritos de guerra. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a que Phantom les pasase la mano por la cara de una manera así y mucho menos de traicionar a uno de los suyos.

Lucy en cambio tenía sentimientos encontrados, si bien le llenaba de gozo el ver como todos la apreciaban de esa manera y se disponían a protegerla, su sentimiento de culpa crecía aún más y encima estaba realmente asustada por lo que pudiese pasar si esa guerra seguía.

–¡NO VAMOS A ENTREGAROS A NADIE HIJOS DE PUTA! – Gritaba Natsu cargado de ira. Estaba completamente harto de Phantom Lord y su único deseo era aplastarlos de la forma más humillante que existiese para hacerles pagar por todo lo que habían hecho a sus queridos amigos y a su maestro – ¡NUESTRA RESPUESTA ES UN NO ASÍ QUE VENID A POR NOSOTROS!

–Si esa es vuestra decisión entonces preparaos para otra ración del Júpiter! En quince minutos vais a saborear la desesperación que prueban todos aquellos que osan oponerse a Phantom Lord, escoria de Fairy Tail! – Dijo José Porla desde ese enorme edificio andante – ¿Quien os protegerá ahora insectos? ¡Mirad como ha quedado Titania después del impacto del Júpiter! ¡Patético!

José comenzó a reír de una manera totalmente insultante para los magos de Fairy Tail. No solo había dejado totalmente herida a Erza si no que además se estaba mofando de una manera totalmente humillante.

–Bastardo… Te juro que te voy destrozar a ti y a tu mierda de gremio… – Goku estaba cada vez mas rabioso, ver como había quedado Erza después de protegerlos a todos y que ese hombre se riese de ella era algo que no soportaba. De repente sintió como la mano de Erza, quien descansaba en sus brazos, se posó en su mejilla.

–Goku… Aún no estás bien… No hagas ninguna tontería… – A Erza apenas le quedaban fuerzas para hablar y las quería gastar tratando de convencer al Saiyan de que no hiciese nada peligroso. Realmente el estado de Goku no era el mejor para pelear y además… Si en ese estado volvía a tener un enfrentamiento con Ten Shin Han… No, ella prefería no imaginárselo, podría ser realmente terrible. – No te preocupes, confía en Natsu y los demás, ellos lo conseguirán…

Erza fracasó miserablemente en su intento de proteger al herido Saiyan. Goku, al ver la mirada triste de Erza y el débil tono de voz en el que casi le estaba suplicando que no fuese hizo que Goku se cegase más y más.

Natsu se acercó a su colega para tratar de tranquilizarlo y hacerle ver que podía confiar en sus compañeros para que detuviesen el nuevo ataque del Júpiter. A pesar de lo irreflexivo que solía ser Natsu, estaba vez hasta él podía ver el peligro que podía suponer para Goku el unirse a esa pelea en su estado.

–Tranquilo Goku déjanoslo a nosotros, ya verás como les patearemos el tra… – Natsu se disponía a acabar la frase mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del Saiyan, pero de repente hubo algo que le obligó a retroceder.

Del cuerpo del pelinegro comenzaron a generarse fuertes ráfagas de viento de las cuales todos sus compañeros se tuvieron que proteger ya que estas iban con una tremenda fuerza.

–Desgraciados… ¡Habéis hecho daño al maestro y mis amigos, Erza está triste y encima os reís! – Dijo Goku mientras unas pocas lágrimas de puro odio caían sobre los hilos escarlatas de la maga que lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación – ¡NO OS LO PERDONARÉ DESGRACIADOS!

Goku dejó a la maga en el suelo y salió corriendo de cabeza hacía ese edificio andante y en lugar de tirarse al agua dio un enorme salto con el que por poco pudo llegar hasta el cañón del Júpiter. Decidió avanzar corriendo por el cañón para después bajar y entrar al gremio reventando la puerta. A partir de eso nuestro amigos ya no supieron que fue de él.

–¿De dónde diablos ha sacado esa fuerza? – Se preguntó Gray – ¡Pero si estaba destrozado!

Nadie era capaz de entender que diablos había pasado para que Goku hubiese recuperado sus fuerzas de repente, pero aún así todos parecían conformarse sin tener ninguna explicación, no estaban para razonamientos en esa situación. La única que podía entender de que se trataba era Erza.

" _No, no ha recuperado sus fuerzas… Ha aumentado su poder debido a su rabia y eso da la sensación de que él se ha recuperado pero realmente no es así. Si no hubiese estado en mal estado el poder que hubiese liberado hubiese sido mucho mayor… ¿Realmente eres un humano, Goku?"_ Finalmente la maga no pudo aguantar más y cayó inconsciente mientras Cana la tomaba en brazos y la conducía al interior del gremio para que esta pudiese descansar.

–¡Bueno no sé que cojones ha hecho Goku pero eso ahora mismo no me importa! ¿Creo que ese viejo apestoso ha dicho 15 minutos verdad? ¡Pues con eso tengo de sobras para destrozar ese estúpido cañón! Además Goku se debe estar quedando toda la diversión así que debo darme prisa. ¡Vamos Happy a máxima velocidad! – Dijo Natsu dirigiéndose junto a Happy hacía el edificio andante

En ese momento del castillo de Phantom Lord comenzaron a llegar una especie de fantasmas con intenciones de atacar a los magos de Fairy Tail.

–Natsu, Goku. ¡Confíamos en vosotros! _"Aunque Goku ha entrado ahí a lo loco sin tener ningún objetivo concreto…"_ ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de defender al gremio de estos fantasmas tan raros! – Dijo Cana, que ya había dejado a Erza descansando, animando al grupo de cara al asedio que se les venía encima.

Mirajane se acercó a Lucy quien ya se disponía a colaborar en la protección del gremio. Tenían que ponerla a salvo para evitar que Phantom se la pudiese volver a llevar. La camarera de Fairy Tail tomó a Lucy por el brazo y la alejó de allí. La llevó a un callejón en el que Ridas, el simpático mago pintor de Fairy Tail, les esperaba

–¿Oye Mirajane qué haces? ¡Yo también quiero pelear! – Dijo Lucy al soltar su brazo de la mano de Mirajane – ¡Esto ha sido culpa mía! ¡No me puedo apartar así!

–¡Lucy, quítate esa idea de que esto es tu culpa porqué ninguno de los que estamos aquí pensamos eso! Esto es por todos a los que Phantom ha herido. Todos están orgullosos de librar esta batalla para proteger al gremio y a ti, Lucy.

Después de esto, y al sentir Mirajane que a Lucy no le convencía en absoluto la idea decidió, muy a su pesar, utilizar un hechizo de sueño en la rubia para así entregársela a Ridas y que este la llevase a un lugar seguro.

" _Aunque ya no tenga la fuerza que tenia antes yo aún puedo proteger a mis amigos…"_

Pensó Mirajane antes de adoptar la apariencia de Lucy.

* * *

En una sala del gremio de Phantom Ten Shin Han y Gajeel contemplaban desde unas cámaras como Goku se adentraba por el edificio y como este iba pegando palizas a todos los magos que se le cruzasen.

–Si que se ha recuperado rápido ese marginado… Qué piensas hacer Ten Shin Han? Vas a ir a aplastarlo ya o vas a esperar un poco? – Dijo Gajeel mientra miraba seriamente a Ten Shin Han.

El tríclope aún no tenía intención de ir a por él. Esperaba a ver cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones del Saiyan más allá de ir destrozando todo lo que se le cruzaba.

–Quizás quiera ir a por el maestro José y de ser así no tengo derecho a intervenir. Teniendo en cuenta de que se ha reído de Erza Scarlet y que eso es lo que ha provocado que se enfade de esa manera no me extrañaría en lo absoluto que él fuese su objetivo, ese Goku es un inconsciente y no creo que ni se plantee del riesgo que corre enfrentándose al maestro. – Dijo Ten Shin Han mientras seguía observando atentamente los movimientos del Saiyan que corría por el enorme gremio arrasando con todo aquel que se le oponía. – Además José me ha dado ordenes de no arriesgarme ya que de mi y los Element Four depende que podamos usar el Abyss Break si la situación se pone peor.

–Pff… Mira que eres payaso… – Dijo Gajeel mientras mostraba una expresión de desprecio a las palabras de Ten Shin Han – Acabarás haciendo lo que te salga de las pelotas, como siempre has hecho. Bueno, me largo, ahí te quedas viendo al tonto de la cola.

Después de esto Gajeel abandonó la sala y fue en dirección a Magnolia con el objetivo de volver a atrapar a Lucy.

–Je… Cómo si te tuviese que decir a ti lo que voy o no a hacer, desgraciado…

* * *

Natsu estaba intentando de destrozar el cañón pero simplemente le era imposible, por mucha fuerza que ponía en sus ataques este ni se inmutaba, no sabía como podría ingeniárselas para poder destruirlo. Menos mal que el "genio" Happy estaba con él (entrecomillamos genio pues tampoco es una idea demasiado difícil de imaginar, aunque ya sabemos como se pone Natsu cuando se ciega con algo…)

–Oye Natsu, ¿No crees que si no hay manera de destruirlo desde fuera deberíamos tratar de entrar por el cañón y destruirlo desde dentro? – Dijo Happy a su amigo

–¡Increíble Happy! ¡Realmente eres un genio! Sin duda eres el más listo de Fairy Tail… – Dijo Natsu mientras ponía la mano en su mentón y con los ojos cerrados y moviendo su cabeza lentamente de arriba a abajo se enorgullecía de la astucia de su querido amigo

Finalmente los dos se adentraron por la boca del cañón hasta que finalmente llegaron a una gran sala en la cual había una lacrima gigante que, obviamente, era la pieza clave para que el cañón Júpiter funcionase.

–¡Vale Happy! ¿Y ahora qué? – Dijo Natsu quien debido a que estaba un poco enfadado por no haber podido destrozar el cañón ni tan siquiera hacía el esfuerzo de pensar un poco para darse cuenta de esa obviedad tan grande. En respuesta, el Exceed, quien ni se tomó la molestia de articular una frase para indicar algo tan simple, le señaló la enorme lacrima que había en el centro de la sala – ¡Ah vale! ¡Voy a reventar esa lacrima y a tomar por culo el Júpiter!

–¿Te crees que te va a ser tan fácil?

Observando al Dragon Slayer desde una esquina de la sala se encontraba un misterioso tipo cuyo cabello era mitad blanco mitad negro, recogido en una coleta estilo samurái. Su cara estaba atravesada de izquierda a derecha por una raya negra la cual pasaba por encima de su nariz.

–¿Y tú quien eres? – Dijo Natsu con un tono despectivo mirando a ese extraño tipo.

–Ah… Mi nombre es Totomaru, soy uno de los magos Clase S de Phantom Lord, y más concretamente un miembro de los Element Four… – Esas palabras sorprendieron a Natsu quien a los pocos segundos cambio su expresión de incertidumbre por una de emoción ante la mirada curiosa de ese mago que no entendía que diablos pasaba con él – ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

–Jejeje… No me gustaba la idea de limitarme simplemente a destruir un estúpido cañón pero ahora que tú has aparecido… – Natsu incendió sus puños con grandes llamas – ¡Yo también me lo pasaré muy bien!

–Siendo un mago de fuego dudo mucho que te diviertas conmigo. – Totomaru abrió sus ojos más de lo normal y con una especie de poderes mentales hizo que Natsu se golpease a si mismo en la cara varias veces. – ¡Controlo toda clase de fuego! ¡No podrás derrotarme con tu magia!

Natsu decidió dejar de usar fuego para así liberarse del control al que el mago de Phantom lo tenía sometido – ¡No importa, eres basura! ¡No necesito desperdiciar mis llamas con un debilucho como tú!

–¡En ese caso tendrás que aguantar el poder de las mías! – Totomaru lanzó una enorme llamarada de un color amarillento en dirección a Natsu quien ya se disponía a comer, pero algo falló para el Dragon Slayer…

–¡QUÉ ASCO! ¡ESTO APESTA¡ – Las llamas que el mago de Phantom le había lanzado tenían un olor pútrido y un sabor realmente asqueroso, tanto que ni tan siquiera Natsu fue capaz de ingerirlas. Era lo peor que había probado en mucho tiempo, era vomitivo.

–Idiota, ¿Creías que no sabía que vosotros los Dragon Slayers os podéis comer vuestro elemento? ¡No te iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles! – Realmente ese Totomaru había estudiado a sus oponentes, sabía perfectamente que Natsu era un Dragon Slayer y que estos eran casi inmunes a su propio elemento – Ah, por cierto… Quedan 2 minutos para que el Júpiter se dispare.

Natsu, consciente de la situación de desventaja en la que se encontraba debido al gran dominio del fuego que Totomaru tenía decidió tratar de atacar a Totomaru cuerpo a cuerpo, pero realmente no tenía la intención de acabar con él de esa manera

–¡Vamos, te derrotaré sin mi fuego! – Natsu se lanzó de cabeza a por el mago de Phantom pero este también fue a por él armado con una larga Katana la cual también le daba ventaja en el aspecto cuerpo a cuerpo. Para sorpresa de nuestro Dragon Slayer, el tal Totomaru poseía una increíble velocidad, pero Natsu entrenaba con gente muchísimo más rápida que él… – Eres muy rápido, ¡Pero yo estoy acostumbrado a velocidades muy superiores payaso!

Juntando una enorme concentración Natsu conseguía esquivar los rápidos espadazos del mago de Phantom pero aún así él tampoco era capaz de conectar su puño con ese sujeto quien parecía estar a la par con Natsu en lo que a velocidad respectaba.

 _"_ _No es tan difícil… ¡Goku me enseñó a hacer esto!_ _Tengo que sentir sus movimientos… su respiración… el sonido de sus pasos… la distorsión del aire cuando corre… el flujo de su magia, y cuando por fin lo atrape debo darle con todas mis fuerzas para noquearlo."_

–¡Aquí termina esto Dragon Slayer de pacotilla! – Totomaru se lanzó desde arriba con su katana para así destrozar a Natsu pero cuando barrió con su espada para acabar con el pelirrosa este se echó a un lado con un delicado movimiento y hizo que el mago de Phantom pasase de lago y quedase totalmente abierto.

–Tienes razón, ¡Aquí termina esto! – Natsu cargó su puño en una enorme llamarada y golpeó al mago en toda la cara. Totomaru trató de tomar el control de sus llamas pero simplemente todo pasó tan rápidamente que le fue imposible y quedó totalmente aturdido al momento en que ese puño ardiente lo golpeó de lleno. Natsu comenzó a aumentar aún más el fuego que envolvía sus puños ante un Totomaru que, debido al aturdimiento que lo inhabilitaba, impedía que este pudiese tomar el control de las llamas de Natsu. El Dragon Slayer atacó con todo a la enorme lacrima – ¡ **PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!**

Tan pronto como el poderoso impacto de Natsu entró en contacto con la lacrima esta comenzó a quebrarse hasta que al final se rompió, creando una fuerte explosión que destruyó el cañón del Júpiter por completo.

–¡Ese es mi Natsu! – Dijo Happy orgulloso

En el gremio todos estaban exultantes al ver como la amenaza del Júpiter se había desvanecido cuando quedaban pocos segundos para que este volviese a disparar contra el gremio. Aún así lo único que hicieron fue ganar tiempo algo de tiempo a cambio de enfrentar un peligro mucho mayor.

Todo el edificio comenzó a temblar y la estructura de este comenzó a deformarse hasta quedar en lo que parecía ser un enorme gigante. El edificio comenzó a moverse y poco a poco se fue dibujando un gran circulo mágico en frente de este…

–¡Habéis cometido un grave error destruyendo el Júpiter! ¡Ahora la amenaza recaerá sobre toda Magnolia! – Dijo el maestro José desde la megafonía del edificio, que ahora más bien parece un especie de enorme robot gigante – ¡Preparaos para enfrentar el poder del Abyss Break!

Elfman se dirigió al edificio de Phantom junto a Gray, quien creó una especie de puente de hielo que conectó con la zona en la que se encontraba Natsu en esos momentos quien, por cierto, se encontraba en problemas debido a los movimientos del edificio que estaban provocándole fuertes mareos.

Totomaru, ya recuperado del fuerte golpe que recibió por parte del Dragon Slayer, se decidió a atacar al mareado mago quien no tenía modo de defenderse. Pero cuando estaba a punto de acabar con él su cuerpo fue detenido.

–¿Qué cojones es este hielo? – Dijo Totomaru confuso. No pudo ni entender que diablos pasaba cuando un fuerte puño de piedra le dio en toda la cara enviándolo muy lejos. Cuando Natsu levantó la vista pudo ver a Gray y a Elfman quienes habían acabado con ese mago de Phantom que, ahora sí, había quedado totalmente inconsciente.

–Natsu eres patético, marearte solo porque se este moviendo un poco… – Dijo Gray con cierto tono despectivo.

–¡Los hombres de verdad no se marean en los vehículos, marean ellos al vehículo! – Dijo por su parte Elfman – ¡Ahora déjate de mareos que tenemos que encontrar la fuente de energía del gigante para evitar que se dispare el Abyss Break

De repente el gigante se detuvo ya que ya se había colocado donde quería para así poder disparar el Abyss Break en dirección a Magnolia. Solo faltaba que se terminase de dibujar ese enorme círculo mágico.

Finalmente todos decidieron separarse para así poder encontrar la fuente de energía lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Ten Shin Han seguía observando lo que hacía Goku cuando de repente en la bola de cristal dejó de emitirse la imagen del Saiyan para dar paso a la del maestro José Porla

–¿Ten Shin Han, me oyes? – Dijo el maestro

–Sí, dígame ¿Qué le ocurre? – Preguntó Ten Shin Han quien suponía que el maestro querría que interviniese en algo.

–Ese tal Goku parece haber recuperado sus fuerzas y está destrozando todo a su paso. Como ya sabes hemos activado el Abyss Break y depende de ti y los Element Four que este pueda disparar pero hay un problema, si ese descerebrado consigue alcanzar a alguno de ellos es muy probable que los derrote, su fuerza es realmente inmensa. Los Element Four podrán con Natsu, Elfman y Gray pero veo muy complicado que derroten a ese animal… Necesito que lo detengas antes de que pueda derrotarlos. – José cambió su expresión a una de pura maldad – Y asegurate de que esta vez no salga vivo… No quiero más problemas…

Por fin Ten Shin Han recibió la orden que estaba esperando, finalmente podría aplastar con sus propias manos a ese estúpido mono al que dejó escapar en su anterior enfrentamiento.

–Claro maestro… ¡Lo aplastaré! – Dijo Ten Shin Han antes de abandonar la sala en busca del Saiyan

* * *

Mirajane se encontraba en el interior del gremio asegurándose de que Erza, quien estaba durmiendo, se encontrase bien. En ese momento la camarera de Fairy Tail estaba con su apariencia de Lucy ya que tenía una cosa en mente. Después de cerciorarse de eso salió del gremio en dirección a donde todos estaban peleando contra esos fantasmas que estaban atacando el gremio.

Mirajane se plantó en medio de todos, quienes al ver que ella se había transformando adoptando la apariencia de Lucy se pudieron imaginar qué era lo que pretendía, y gritó al maestro José para que le escuchase.

–¡Phantom Lord, es a mi a quien buscáis! ¡Aquí me tenéis, dejad de atacar al gremio! – Gritó la maga con los brazos abiertos.

José la estuvo examinando durante unos segundos y rápidamente se percató de que era lo que estaba pasando.

–¡Idiota! ¿Te creías que me ibas a engañar con una tontería así? ¡Lo siento pero os vamos a aplastar!

Mirajane regresó a su estado normal y bajó la cabeza en señal de impotencia y vergüenza. Otra vez no había podido proteger a los que quería… ¿Acaso se había vuelto una carga para el gremio? ¿Ya no era capaz de ayudar a sus amigos? Todos estaban cooperando pero ella… Simplemente se sentía completamente inútil… Ni tan siquiera podía pelear en condiciones con sus compañeros, su fuerza se perdió ya hace tiempo.

Repentinamente un círculo mágico apareció a los pies de la frustrada maga y la absorbió ante la preocupación de todos los que estaban allí. Mirajane reapareció en el gigante de hierro, entre dos enormes columnas que aparentemente eran los dedos del gigante.

–¡No soporto que la gente trate de engañarme niñata! ¡Tendré que castigarte como es debido! – Dijo el maestro José Porla – El gigante ira apretando más hasta que termine por aplastarte!

–¡Hijo de puta estás loco! – Dijo Macao al ver esa escena

Simultáneamente a todos los hechos ahora narrados…

Elfman seguía avanzando por los pasillos del edificio rápidamente, atento a todo aquello que veía por si pudiese tener algo que ver con el Abyss Break. Mientras corría pudo sentir que algo emergió del suelo y se giró a ver de que se trataba.

–¡Oh lá lá! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡A nada más ni nada menos que Elfman Strauss!

Elfman pudo ver que había un hombre detrás suyo. El tipo era realmente extraño, hablaba con un ridículo acento francés y de cintura para abajo su cuerpo parecía estar unido al suelo. Tenía el cabello verde y de punta, llevaba en su ojo izquierdo un monóculo y vestía una americana de color marrón. Era bastante desagradable a la vista.

–¿Quien diablos eres tú..? – Dijo Elfman quien ya preparó su brazo para lo que ya se olía que terminaría siendo un combate.

–¡Oh, disculpe mis modales monsieur Elfman! Mi nombre es Sol, miembro de Phantom y uno de los cuatro Element Four. ¡Aria, el elemento de la tierra! – Dijo Sol mientras se tocaba los bigotes

–Perfecto… ¡Me vas a decir dónde está la fuente de energía de este robot enorme! ¡ **BEAST ARM: TORO NEGRO!**

Atacó rápidamente a Sol quien de un salto pudo esquivar el potente ataque del mago de Fairy Tail, ataque que dejó un enorme cráter en el suelo debido a la gran fuerza bruta de Elfman. Sol se alejó un poco de Elfman y le preguntó

–Disculpe monsieur Elfman. Usted tenía una hermanita pequeña ¿Verdad? – La pregunta dejó totalmente descolocado a nuestro varonil mago, ¿Cómo diablos sabía ese tipo acerca de Lisanna? Sol, quien estaba por la labor, aprovechó la confusión de su rival para atacar dos veces. Primero levantó una fuerte cortina de arena que obligó a Elfman a cubrir sus ojos para evitar que la arena se los dañase para después realizar un segundo ataque – ¡ **ROCHE CONCIERTO! –** Un gran numero de rocas se levantó del asfalto golpeando a Elfman. Después de eso, Sol se lanzó a por Elfman y le conectó una patada para después seguir atormentando al mago con sus recuerdos acerca de Lisanna, recordándole continuamente toda su culpabilidad. Finalmente Elfman se hartó y trató de volver a atacar al mago Sol quien usó una estrategia aún más rastrera para zafarse de los ataques del mago de Fairy Tail. De la tierra comenzaron a emerger varias copias de Lisanna que no paraban de atormentar a Elfman con diversas palabras como "Elfman por qué me hiciste esto…" y cosas del estilo.

El cerebro de Elfman comenzó a nublarse y un gran poder mágico comenzó a rodearlo mientras su cuerpo sufría grandes cambios físicos, otra vez se estaba transformando en aquella bestia que tanto dolor había causado a él, su hermana Mirajane y a todos sus amigos del gremio.

Mirajane quien por esos momentos ya estaba presa de las garras de ese robot gigante observaba como otra vez aquel monstruo de sus pesadillas volvía a cobrar forma, su hermano estaba tratando de hacer otra vez un Take Over de cuerpo completo. Pero ella, de nuevo, no podía hacer nada por detenerlo…

Finalmente Elfman terminó su metamorfosi. La bestia en la que mutó el mago de Fairy Tail era realmente terrorífica, y Sol sintió ese terror en su cuerpo. Al ver la que se le veía encima el muy miserable trató de salvar su pellejo de la manera más rastrera que ideó.

–¡Oh monsieur Elfman! ¡Sabía que esto le ayudaría a superar su trauma, usted sin duda es un gran hombre! Ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos pro…

Elfman comenzó a golpear de la manera más brutal posible al miembro de los Element Four quien no tenía forma de protegerse de potentísimos golpes de esa bestia "descontrolada" que además de causar enormes daños en el cuerpo del mago de Phantom también estaban destrozando el asfalto del edificio. Habiéndolo dejado totalmente fuera de combate la bestia rápidamente se dirigió al exterior del edificio en dirección a donde se encontraba Mirajane atrapada. La cara de preocupación de su hermana era mayúscula

–Elfman otra vez no por favor… – La bestia se plantó delante de ella de un tremendo salto y Mirajane realmente no sabía que era lo que iba a pasar. Cerró los ojos esperándose lo peor pero cuando los abrió vio como estaba en los brazos de su hermano quien la había sacado de allí – Elfman, no has perdido el control…

Elfman dejó delicadamente a su hermana en el suelo.

–Perdóname Mirajane… Sé que tu no me querías ver así otra vez, pero tuvo que hacerlo para protegeros… – Dijo Elfman mientras regresaba a su estado base ,quien estaba muy arrepentido por lo sucedido pues él realmente sabía los malos recuerdos que eso le traía a su hermana mayor. – Si la hubiese podido controlar hace dos años, Lisanna ahora… pero fracasé y Lisanna…

Mirajane se acercó y abrazó a su hermano mientras le decía en voz baja.

–Deja de atormentarte por esto. Nosotros dos estamos vivos y prometimos que viviríamos al máximo y que mejoraríamos cada día por Lisanna…

Elfman comenzó a llorar de alegría al ver que Mirajane estaba bien mientras su hermana lo miraba con una sonrisa. De repente Mirajane se percató de algo. El circulo de Abyss Break se dibujaba mucho más lento que antes.

–¿Hermano, cuantos de los Element Four quedan? – Preguntó Mirajane a su hermano.

–Esto… nos hemos cargado a dos, al tío de fuego y ahora a Sol…

–Claro… Abyss Break, la magia de los cuatro elementos… Fuego, tierra, agua y aire… ¡El gigante se alimenta del poder de los Element Four! ¡Si los derrotamos se detendrá!

Elfman y Mirajane se adentraron otra vez al edificio con la intención de comunicar a todos los que estaba allí qué era lo que debían hacer para desactivar al gigante.

Pero estaban equivocados… El Abyss Break aún poseía un quinto elemento por si caían los Element Four.

* * *

Goku seguía dando vueltas por el gremio destrozando todo a su paso. Él también se había percatado de la presencia del Abyss Break y también buscaba una manera de desactivarlo pero simplemente la ira que aún recorría su cuerpo no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Si solo se pudiese desfogar de alguna manera quizás podría pensar mejor… Pero cada vez que se calmaba la imagen de Erza herida y José riéndose le volvía a poner de mal humor.

Necesitaba descargar toda su ira de alguna manera…

Y esa vía de escape llegó…

–Nos volvemos a encontrar, Goku. – El Saiyan giró la mirada y pudo ver a Ten Shin Han apoyado en un muro mientras lo miraba. – Me sorprende que vuelvas a estar en condiciones para pelear sin ni tan siquiera haber sanado tus heridas… ¿Será tu ira la que te hace poder seguir peleando? Tengo mucho interés en saberlo…

–Sabía que en cualquier momento volverías a por mi y de verás que me alegro de encontrarte… – Dijo Goku mirando al tríclope con una mirada totalmente desafiante – Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien como puedo estar en pie con estas heridas, supongo que la rabia que siento pasa por encima del dolor … Pero son solo suposiciones.

El ambiente era increíblemente tenso, había un gran silencio que únicamente estaba acompañado del ruido que se oía de fondo desde otras salas del edificio. La presión era enorme y los dos jóvenes comenzaron a elevar su poder mientras se ponían en posición de combate. Dos grandes auras blancas comenzaron a rodearles y un fuerte viento comenzó a correr por toda la sala.

–Vaya… parece que si era cierto que tenemos la misma magia… – Dijo Goku sonriendo al ver que el aura de Ten Shin Han era tan parecida a la suya.

–Eso no me importa. – Respondió Ten Shin Han – Goku… ¡Muéstrame que tan grande es tu ira!

–¡VAMOS¡ – Dijeron los dos al unísono antes de lanzarse el uno contra el otro a una velocidad casi imperceptible para el ojo humano, destrozando el suelo que se encontraba a sus pies debido a la potencia con la que se lanzaron al ataque. Sus dos antebrazos impactaron creando una enorme onda expansiva que por poco hunde el piso en el que se encontraban.

El impactó retumbó por todo el edificio

–¿Qué ha sido eso? – Se preguntó Happy al oír el tremendo golpe que se escuchó desde otra de las salas del edificio

–Sí… ¡Ese es Goku! ¡Lo noto! – Dijo Natsu emocionado – ¡Vamos Happy! ¡No nos podemos quedar atrás! ¡Destrozaremos a Phantom!

 **¡TÍPICO Y ÉPICO NARRADOR QUE APARECE AL FINAL DE LOS EPISODIOS DE ANIME!**

La batalla entre estas dos bestias ha comenzado. Goku a pesar de no haberse recuperado decide enfrentarse al mago Ten Shin Han, el poder de su ira lo mantiene en pie en el campo de batalla.

El Abyss Break todavía no se detiene a pesar de los esfuerzos de Elfman, Natsu y Gray.

¿Conseguirán detenerlo a tiempo? ¿Logrará Goku vencer a Ten Shin Han?

!Lo veremos en el siguiente episodio!

 **¡Bueno chicxs hasta aquí el séptimo episodio del Fic! ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

 **Es 100% seguro (bueno 99% que quizás se me va la olla y al final no es así xD) que en el siguiente episodio concluya la saga de Phantom Lord. Este siguiente capítulo estará cargado de batallas muy importantes, obviamente la de Goku y Ten Shin Han pero también la de Gajeel y Natsu la de Gray y Juvia entre otras...**

 **Una cosa! El tema de responder a las reviews. ¿Preferís que os responda vía mensaje privado o que lo haga en el inicio del capítulo?**

 **Tengo ganas de escribir el siguiente capítulo ya que creo que puede ser muy genial, pero tengo aún más ganas de comenzar la saga de Jellal la cual considero que será realmente espectacular.**

 **¡Bueno chicxs un saludo y nos vemos la semana que viene! ¡Que os vaya bien!**


	8. ¡Guerra contra Phantom! (Parte final)

**¡Hooooola a todos chicxs! ¡Os traigo el octavo capítulo de este fic que espero estéis disfrutando mucho!**

 **Este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha, ¡Hemos pasado las 10000 palabras! La verdad es que como quería acabar de todas todas la saga en este capítulo lo alargue más de lo que lo suelo hacer jajajaja**

 **Deciros que aunque esto es "literatura" me gusta meterle openings. En este capítulo hay uno nuevo. Será el del Opening 7 de Bleach (No he visto nada de Bleach pero de suerte descubrí ese opening y llevo todo el santo fin de semana escuchándolo y no me canso xD)**

 **Agradecimientos: Amy por ofrecerse voluntariamente a dañar sus ojos con mis cagadas en pos de que vosotros, lectores, no perdáis uno, o dos.**

 **Ahora me gustaría contestar algunas reviews que no pude responder debido a que estas personas no tienen una cuenta en la plataforma (De verdad, os recomiendo que os hagáis una cuenta, así se os notificará cuando alguna de las historias que seguís se ha actualizado y, si no queréis, al menos crearos un nickname para que al menos nos podamos dirigir a vosotros cuando respondamos vuestras reviews xD) También deciros que si tenéis cuenta pero os hace ilusión que os responda en el capítulo sólo tenéis que decírmelo.**

 **Muy bien hecho, lo has hecho de maravilla, sabes como introducir... : Muchísimas gracias por mostrarme lo mucho que te gusta esta historia. ¿Un genio? No creo jajajaja, de hecho hay muchísima gente mejor que yo en esta plataforma xD Buenoo, respecto al triangulo amoroso... La verdad es que no, Goku no será capaz de amar a nadie que no sea Erza, ella será la única en la historia que despierte sentimientos en él, aunque... Bueno... Erza también amará a Goku aunque quizás tenga dudas ya que, no olvidemos a ese chico de cabello azul que tiene una marca en el ojo (cof cof cof JELLAL cof cof cof. Esto de Jellal es una posibilidad pero no lo tengo claro. Y bueno, que Goku y Erza se amen sin que nadie intervenga no significa que todo vaya a ser bonito y perfecto. Un saludo crack y espero que disfrutes de este episodio! Bueno, no he leído dos saiyajins en Konoha ya que no he visto Naruto y no creo que entendiese las cosas, pero no dudo que es un gran crossover. Tú puedes ser lo que quieras ser jajajajajaja ¡Sí!, aunque me quede muy atrás en la historia y me da mucha pereza ya que One Piece es muy muy largo pero sí, me gusta One Piece.**

 **hpinvidente: ¡Hola! ¡Me alegro que te pases por el capítulo y de que tengas tanto interés en saber cosas sobre esta historia! Bueno, lo primero sobre Ten Shin Han lo verás en este episodio. Lo segundo, Piccolo aparecerá pero aún no he decidido como, aunque tengo bastante claro en que saga lo hará. Sí, saldrá Freezer, los otros dos no los tengo claros pero, no te preocupes, aún queda muuuucho hasta que salga uno de esos villanos (Buena idea la de Cell, me la guardo xD). Sí, habrá NALU. ¡Ufff! ¿Goku Dios? Tal vez, pero si antes te decía que Freezer Cell o Buu no aparecerían hasta dentro de mucho, el Super Saiyajin Dios tardará todavía más, si es que aparece xD Bueno tío/a muchas gracias por pasarte y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo!**

 **Goldran: ¡El que nunca falla! ¡Me alegro que te gustase el anterior episodio y espero que este te guste aún más!**

* * *

Goku y Ten Shin Han saltaron con una potencia enorme, destruyendo dos plantas que se encontraban sobre sus cabezas y saliendo al exterior del edificio. Se elevaron en el claro y soleado cielo. Cuando los dos estuvieron a la misma altura comenzaron un rapidísimo intercambio de golpes. Curiosamente esta vez Goku no tenía tantos problemas para conseguir darle como en su primer encuentro, parecía que la vista de Ten Shin Han tenía más problemas que antes para seguir los movimientos de Goku. El Saiyan rápidamente se percató de qué era lo que sucedía

—Parece que no te gusta mucho el sol, ¿Eh? — Dijo el Saiyan mientras seguían intercambiando golpes y iban cayendo a gran velocidad hacía el tejado del edificio de Phantom. Ten Shin Han siquiera se molestó en responderle pero ese comentario no le hizo ninguna gracia. Hizo uso de su frialdad para no dar la razón al Saiyan, quien acababa de encontrar uno de sus puntos débiles, aún así eso pronto dejaría de ser un problema para él.

Justo antes de caer sobre el tejado los dos oponentes se impulsaron el uno en el otro y se alejaron, aterrizando finalmente sobre la superficie del edificio. Sin esperar ni un segundo Ten Shin Han volvió a lanzarse a por Goku, quien cayó de espaldas al mago, tratando de pillarlo desprevenido pero justo antes de recibir del golpe del mago de Phantom, Goku hizo una voltereta mortal hacia atrás pasando por encima del tríclope causando que, esta vez, fuese Ten Shin Han quien quedase de espaldas a él.

—¡Toma esto! — Con su mano derecha Goku le lanzó una amarilla onda de ki a su oponente pero al dar con él esta lo atravesó ante la sorpresa de Goku. — ¿¡Qué!?

—¡Detrás de ti! — Nada más girarse Goku sintió un fuerte golpe en su cara que lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Ten Shin Han se lanzó a por él con intención de acribillarlo de nuevo, como en su primera pelea.

" _¡No me atraparás de nuevo!"_ Cuando Ten Shin Han estaba apunto de golpear al Saiyan, quien yacía en el asfalto, algo agarró su pierna derecha y lo hizo caer. Finalmente Goku volvió a tomar distancia.

—¿Que diablos? — Dijo el tríclope mientras se levantaba rápidamente mirando al Saiyan, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa desafiante.

—No eres el único con algo distinto en su cuerpo Ten Shin Han, no lo olvides. — El de Phantom pudo ver como por la derecha de la cintura de Goku asomaba una larga cola marrón que se movía de forma serpenteante, como riéndose de lo que le acababa de hacer, tirándolo al suelo cuando ya casi tenía la victoria. — Tendrás toda la buena vista que quieras pero si no eres precavido no te servirá de nada… Aunque me debería aplicar lo mismo, por poco me la vuelves a jugar como la última vez.

—Desde luego eres bueno pero no te librarás más veces. Esta vez no está Titania para salvarte Goku… — Dijo Ten Shin Han.

Curiosamente esta vez el Saiyan no se enfadó debido a lo que había dicho el tríclope sobre ella. Pudo sentir que, a diferencia de José Porla, sus palabras no tenían ninguna intención más allá de recordarle que esta vez no contaría con ninguna ayuda. Ten Shin Han realmente no parecía tener ninguna intención de faltar al respeto ni a Goku ni a Erza.

De hecho, el tríclope a pesar de estar bajo las ordenes de José y de tener rabia a Fairy Tail debido a la manipulación que el maestro de Phantom ejercía sobre sus miembros y sus ideas, tenía unos valores que en cierto modo eran bastante parecidos a los de la pelirroja. Él peleaba por el orgullo de su gremio, por proteger a sus amigos y porque le apasionaban las peleas. Quería hacerse más y más fuerte. Por eso, a pesar de odiar a Fairy Tail, en el fondo era bastante parecido a Erza y Goku y por eso respetaba lo que acababa de hacer Titania por proteger a todos sus compañeros. Aún así él se negaba rotundamente a admitirlo, era el mago más poderoso de Phantom Lord y por el bien de su gremio aplastaría al enemigo.

—Soy consciente de ello. ¡Pero aún así te ganaré! — Respondió Goku — Además, me he dado cuenta de que la luz te molesta. ¡Eso será un gran problema para ti!

—Idiota… ¿Eres consciente de que las pupilas siempre tardan un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz y que ya no tengo ningún problema con ella, verdad? — Dijo Ten Shin Han medio riendo.

—¿Eh? — A Goku se le quedó una cómica cara de póquer por unos instantes antes de que este comenzase a rascarse la cabeza enérgicamente con ambas manos en señal de frustración por haber ignorando un detalle tan simple como ese. —¡AAAAHHH CÓMO NO ME HE DADO CUENTA!

—Hay que ser gilipollas… — Dijo Ten Shin Han llevándose la mano a la cara mientras Goku mostraba una cómica cara de preocupación. — Cometes demasiados errores infantiles y lo acabarás pagando tarde o temprano, idiota.

" _Pero no importa, él sigue teniendo una vista más sensible de lo habitual. Si consiguiese cegarlo de algún modo… Estoy seguro de que en una pelea con problemas de visión yo soy superior a él. Confía tanto en su vista que no creo que haya perfeccionado tanto la capacidad de sentir al adversario por los demás sentidos como yo, pero no veo como cegarlo..."_

—No me dejas opción, ¡Repetiré mi estrategia pero esta vez iré con todo! — Dijo Goku antes de comenzar a quitarse sus muñequeras y sus botas las cuales cayeron duramente contra el suelo. — No esperes que esta vez sea tan lento como antes…

—Je… Así que usabas una ropa más pesada para tu entrenamiento, interesante… — Dijo el tríclope confiado. — ¡Aún así no serás capaz de escapar de mi vista y mi velocidad!

—No estés tan seguro…

Goku repitió de nuevo la misma estrategia que en su primer enfrentamiento pero con mejores resultados que en el anterior intento pues su velocidad ahora era mucho mayor y al tríclope le costaba muchísimo seguirle el ritmo. Después de estar más o menos medio minuto así Ten Shin Han pudo vislumbrar por un momento la imagen del Saiyan y como si de un autómata se tratase se lanzó a por él.

" _Picaste Ten"_

El brazo de Ten Shin Han tan solo impactó una imagen ante la incertidumbre de este.

" _¿A tanta velocidad ha sido capaz de crear una réplica falsa de si mismo?_

—¡DETRÁS DE TI! — Goku conectó una fuerte patada en la cabeza de su rival mandándolo muy lejos de él y estampándolo contra un muro — ¡Aquí termina esto! **¡KAMEHAMEHA!**

Goku rápidamente lanzó un potente Kamehameha hacía Ten Shin Han, quien se encontraba aún pegado al muro. La explosión fue realmente enorme y alertó a todos los magos que se encontraban cerca y también a sus amigos de Fairy Tail que estaban defendiendo el gremio.

—¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? — Se preguntó Cana mientras peleaba contra los fantasmas de José — ¡Alzack o Bisca, haced el favor de mirad quien está detrás de esa explosión!

Alzack, quien en esos momentos estaba más liberado que Bisca en la batalla, uso la mira de su rifle para ver de quien se trataba y finalmente pudo ver a Goku en pie en el tejado del edificio de Phantom. —¡Cana, ha sido Goku! Parece que de momento está bien…

—¡Eso es bueno! — Dijo Wakaba con cierto entusiasmo — A ese mocoso no se le acaba nunca la energía… ¡Vamos! ¡Demostremos a esos payasos de Phantom quien manda!

Todos siguieron la pelea pero ignoraban que no habían sido los únicos en captar esa explosión. — ¿Dó… dónde estoy?

Erza despertó de su letargo debido al gran estruendo provocado por esa explosión, vio que descansaba en una cama de la misma habitación en la que horas antes se encontraba Goku. Aún agotada, se asomó a la ventana para ver el enorme caos que había desatado, todos sus amigos peleando contra una especie de fantasmas y ese enorme edificio ahora estaba convertido en un enorme robot gigante. _"Por lo menos parece que no han logrado volver a disparar el Júpiter"_ Pensó la pelirroja.

Se volvió a re-equipar en su armadura de siempre y rápidamente salió a fuera para enterarse de que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Chicos qué ha pasado? — Preguntó Erza nada más salir del gremio — ¿Nadie está herido?

—¿Erza qué haces? ¡No te metas! — Dijo Macao mientras estaba peleando contra esos fantasmas — ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto! Y no te preocupes que de momento parece que los chicos están bien.

—Natsu, Goku, Gray, Elfman y Mirajane están dentro tratando de detener el Abyss Break — Dijo Cana señalando al círculo mágico que se iba dibujando poco a poco.

—¿Sabéis cómo está Goku? — Preguntó Erza algo preocupada aún y que trataba de que no se notase — ¿Están todos bien verdad?

—Bueno, la explosión la ha provocado Goku. Está dando guerra así que supongo que se encuentra bien. — Dijo Bisca tratando de calmar a la maga — Y por los demás no tengo ni idea aunque también deben estar bien.

—¿Sabéis si Goku esta pelando contra Ten Shin Han?

—Pues no tenemos ni idea… — Dijo Alzack — Aunque sea quien sea debe estar recibiendo una paliza de Goku…

—¡Bueno, iré a asegurarme de que todos estén bien! **¡ARMADURA DE ALAS NEGRAS!** — Sin dar tiempo a que la detuviesen Erza se elevó a una gran altura y salió volando hacía el edificio, llegando muy pronto a dónde se encontraba Goku quien captó la presencia de la maga tan pronto como esta llego.

—¡Erza! ¡Qué bien, ya te encuentras mejor! — Dijo Goku muy emocionado mientras la pelirroja aterrizaba sobre el edificio. Cuando ella alzó la vista lo único que pudo ver era al Saiyan que se le lanzaba encima y la tiraba al suelo. — ¡Qué bien!

Los dos se encontraban tirados en el asfalto. Goku abrazaba a la maga quien tardó un poco en reaccionar ya que todo pasó muy rápido. Finalmente ella también rodeó a un sonriente Saiyan en sus brazos, colocando su mano izquierda en la nuca de Goku mientras le daba unos toquecitos.

—Para tonto que me haces daño… — Dijo Erza mientras medio reía — ¿Estás bien?

Goku finalmente alzó su rostro, el cual se encontraba encima del hombro de la maga y lo puso justo en frente de la faz de la pelirroja — ¡Sí, no te preocupes! — Aunque para Goku esa era una situación completamente normal, a Erza le puso muy nerviosa. Sus rostros estaban realmente cerca y para más inri él se encontraba encima de ella. Además la sonrisa del inocente Saiyan se le hacía muy tierna y eso empeoraba todavía más las cosas. — Oye Erza, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Te has puesto roja! — Dijo Goku con un tono y una mirada de total inocencia. Él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que solía implicar la posición en la que ambos se encontraban, simplemente estaba abrazando a su amiga quien se había recuperado.

Tratando de disimular su nerviosismo Erza se quitó de encima al Saiyan lentamente quien, en ver que ella se quería poner en pie, también se levantó.

—Ah no es nada… Simplemente debe ser porque hace calor, nada más jejeje… — Dijo Erza tras ponerse en pie, tratando de disimular — Por cierto… ¿Con quién estás peleando?

—Conmigo. — Los dos jóvenes alzaron su vista y pudieron ver a Ten Shin Han flotando en el aire quien después de eso descendió y se plantó en frente de ambos ante la sorpresa de los dos, pero sobretodo del Saiyan, quien creía haberlo derrotado con ese Kamehameha.

—Increíble, parece que eres capaz de volar... — Dijo Goku mientras volvía a elevar su Ki preparándose para un segundo asalto — Tendré que acabar con esto rápido…

—Goku te ayudaré y lo derrotaremos en seguida ya verás. — Dijo Erza mientras se preparaba para pelear. — ¡Esta vez no ganarás!

—No. — Respondió Goku mientras se posicionaba delante de la maga — No creo que estés en condiciones para un combate contra un rival tan duro.

—¿¡Y tú si maldito idiota!? — Erza se alteró mucho con Goku al oír eso. Otra vez quería hacerlo todo él no solo por protegerla, sino también por el mero capricho de disfrutar él solo de esa pela. Esta falta de sentido de la urgencia de Goku desesperaba mucho a la maga y, también, a muchos de sus compañeros de gremio. — ¡Por mucho que hayas recuperado tus energías sigues herido! ¡Goku deja de jugar!

Goku miró a Erza dándose cuenta del enfado y preocupación que recorría el cuerpo y alma de la pelirroja. Sabía que ella realmente lo pasaba mal cuando él estaba en peligro pero algo casi instintivo hacía que quisiese pelear él solo. La sangre saiyan que corría sus venas hacía que no pudiese resistirse a una buena pelea. Quería toda la diversión para si mismo. Francamente hablando,en este tema Goku actuaba con bastante inmadurez, pero claro, él no tenía la fuerza suficiente para pelear contra su instinto animal, al fin y al cabo solo era un chaval de 17 años, un mocoso como solía decir el maestro de él y los demás chicos.

—Erza, puedo yo solo. — Dijo el Saiyan mirando seriamente a Erza — Te prometo que estaré bien, déjame terminar con esto por favor. — Goku vio que lo que decía no convencía en absoluto a la chica y que ella no tenía la intención de obedecerlo así que solo vio una manera de que ella se fuese — Además Ten Shin Han no es el auténtico peligro, hay varios Element Four y entre ellos ese tipo que le quitó su magia al maestro. Si lograse alcanzar a alguno de los nuestros podría ser muy malo. Es mejor que los ayudes a ellos, ¿No crees?

Y lo peor de todo para Erza es que él tenía razón. Realmente era más arriesgado que ese tío atrapase a uno de los chicos que dejar a Goku peleando contra el tríclope. Maldita sea… Goku había estado listo…

—Confío en ti Goku. — Estas palabras ya fueron entendidas por el Saiyan como un sí — ¡Si cuando vuelva no has ganado te golpearé idiota! — Dijo Erza mientras se giraba mirando de reojo, antes de partir, al Saiyan.

—Tranquila Erza te prometo que lo lograré.

—Por fin dejáis de hablar. Ya me estaba aburriendo… — Dijo Ten Shin Han tras haber tenido la cortesía de esperar a que aclarasen sus asuntos.

Finalmente Erza se dirigió al interior del edificio, entrando por una de las ventanas. Mientras iba en busca de sus amigos iba pensando en lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes. Nunca había tenido una sensación así con él y no entendía a que se debía eso.

" _¿Qué diablos me ha pasado? ¿Por qué me he puesto tan nerviosa? ¡Pero si a Goku lo conozco desde que era un retaco! Es solo un amigo Erza no pienses en tonterías… Goku es como un hermano, sólo es eso… Habrá sido la situación nada más… Y claro, además él es muy mono, es normal que yo…" —_ ¡AAHHH CÁLLATE IDIOTA! — Erza sacudió con gran fuerza su cabeza mientras tenía un gran sonrojo en su rostro. _"Tengo que centrarme en ayudar a los chicos, ¡No puedo preocuparme ahora por estas chorradas!_

Erza siguió adentrándose en el gremio tratando de encontrar a sus compañeros y asegurarse de que todos estuviesen bien.

—Bueno Ten Shin Han, volvemos a estar solos. ¿Que te parece si seguimos con lo que habíamos comenzado? Me apetece seguir con la pelea… — Dijo Goku mientras volvía a elevar su Ki y se colocaba en posición de combate

—Creo que te menosprecié. Realmente eres muy veloz y si sigo así no voy a poder ganar… Tendré que ir con todo — Ten Shin Han cruzó sus brazos en X delante de su cara mientras comenzaba a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía — Tal vez hayas aumentado mucho tu velocidad al quitarte esa ropa pesada… ¡Pero por muy rápido que seas no podrás escapar a doce ojos!

–¿¡Qué!?

* * *

Natsu y Happy seguían buscando la fuente para detener el Abyss Break (recordamos que aún no se les ha comunicado que la fuente de energía de este son los Element Four). Finalmente nuestro Dragon Slayer y nuestro Exceed llegaron a una sala bastante grande en la que, aparentemente, no había nadie.

—Vale Happy tú eres la mente aquí. ¿Qué hacemos? — Preguntó Natsu mientras miraba a su buen colega. — ¿Para donde tiramos?

—Mmm… Pues ni idea… — Dijo Happy algo decepcionado de no cumplir las expectativas que Natsu ponía en él — Mejor si nos vamos de aquí y buscamos por otro lado.

—¡Oh, que triste! ¡Parece que morirá otro mago de Fairy Tail!

Natsu y Happy se giraron y pudieron ver a un tipo muy alto y voluminoso, con una extraña vestimenta, que lucía un sombrero y cuyos ojos estaban tapados. Era Aria, el Element Four del viento, quien además, había dejado fuera de combate al maestro.

—¿Y tú quien eres caramierda? — Dijo Natsu mientras miraba con mala cara a ese tipo

—Mi nombre es Aria, el más poderoso de los Element Four, el elemento del Aire. Soy quien derrotó a tu maestro y ahora he venido a cazar a un Dragon Slayer. Tendré que matarte, Natsu Dragneel…

—Venga desgraciado. ¡Inténtalo! — Dijo Natsu mientras cargaba sus puños en llamas — ¡Estoy encendido!

* * *

Gray por su parte avanzaba por el interior del edificio buscando, como todos sus compañeros, una manera de detener el Abyss Break. Finalmente decidió salir por una ventana de uno de los pasillos para salir a la azotea del edificio y así poder verlo todo más claramente. Tan pronto como asomó su cabeza al exterior comenzó a llover

" _Pero si hace un momento estaba soleado. ¿Por qué se pone a llover ahora?"_ Pensó el mago de hielo mientras sacaba todo su cuerpo al exterior y contemplaba el encapotado cielo que tenía sobre su cabeza.

—Chip chip chop.

Gray vio como una mujer de cabello azul que vestía de manera bastante elegante se acercaba a él. Esta llevaba un paraguas consigo y, a decir verdad, a pesar de ser bastante bonita, era muy siniestra..

—¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó Gray mientras su ya se ponía a la expectativa de lo que pudiese pasar a continuación. — ¿Eres tú quien ha provocado esta lluvia?

—Efectivamente, Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia y miembro de los Element Four.

—Así que eres de Phantom… Te advierto que no me importa lo más mínimo que seas una mujer. Habéis hecho daño a mis amigos y eso no os lo dejaré pasar.

Juvia vio como Gray ya se colocaba en guardia y de repente se sonrojó. Podríamos decir que fue un flechazo, pero uno de los gordos, veía realmente atractivo al mago de hielo y, sí, se enamoró de él. Increíble.

Finalmente Juvia, quien no quería dañar a su amado, decidió dar media vuelta y alejarse

—Me rindo, no quiero pelear contra mi amado.

—¿¡Pero qué dices tú ahora!? — Dijo Gray mientras se acercaba a la maga que se iba alejando — ¡Pues al menos dime cómo se detiene el Abyss Break!

—¡AAAHHH JUVIA NO PUEDE! — Juvia se giró por sorpresa hacía Gray y lo atrapó en una enorme burbuja de agua de la cual parecía no ser capaz de escapar. — ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo hacer daño a mi amado, pero tampoco puedo decirle cómo detener el Abyss Break… ¡Juvia está tan confusa!

Si seguía así Gray se terminaría ahogando en esa burbuja de agua así que hizo uso de todo su poder para liberarse con su magia.

—Maldición… ¡HAAAAA! — Nuestro mago de hielo hizo uso de un gran poder mágico para congelar toda esa agua y romperla en mil pedazos para finalmente poder escapar de esa prisión de agua en la que se encontraba atrapado. — ¡Me has atacado a traición desgraciada! ¡Prepárate!

" _Oh, el hielo y el agua… Estamos predestinados, ¡Por fin encuentro a mi príncipe azul!_

—¡Toma esto! **¡Cuchillas de hielo! —** Unas afiladas láminas de hielo fueron directas hacía Juvia quien ni hizo el intento de apartarse para esquivarlas y fue impactada de lleno por estas pero, para sorpresa de Gray, estas pasaron de largo sin causar ningún daño a la Element Four — ¿¡Qué cojones!?

—El cuerpo de Juvia está hecho de agua… Los ataques físicos no tendrán efecto en ella.

—Tsch… Esto va a ser bastante difícil…

* * *

—¡HAAAAA! **¡MULTIPLICACIÓN DE CUERPO!** — Del cuerpo de Ten Shin Han salieron tres copias suyas las cuales formaron un total de cuatro tríclopes. Goku no era capaz de entender cómo podía hacer algo así. Era capaz de volar y podía multiplicarse. ¿Como podía ser que teniendo la misma magia que él Ten Shin Han pudiese hacer todo eso? Desde luego el de Phantom tenía un dominio mucho mayor de su magia. Pero también era cierto que Goku tenía una ligera ventaja en cuanto a poder destructivo.

—¿¡Pero que diablos…!? — Dijo el Saiyan sorprendido de ver eso — ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer algo así?

—No importa que tan rápido seas, no podrás escapar de nuestros doce ojos Goku — Dijo una de las partes al Saiyan — ¡A ver cómo sales de esta, basura de Fairy Tail! — Dijo otra parte antes de lanzarse a por Goku

—¡Ahí vienen!

Goku fue capaz de esquivar el primer ataque pero falló evadiendo el ataque de otro de los clones de Ten Shin Han el cual le conectó una fuerte patada en el estómago que le hizo soltar un grito de dolor. Después otra de las copias lo lanzó lejos haciendo que cayese derrapando contra el suelo.

—Es simplemente imposible que puedas escapar de nuestros doce ojos. Eres rápido pero no tanto. — Dijo uno de los Ten Shin Han mientras los otros miraban al Saiyan que se levantaba rápidamente — Me parece que terminaremos con esto de una vez. ¡Estás acabado!

Cada uno de los Ten Shin Han se colocó alrededor del Saiyan, formando un cuadrado en el cual cada uno de ellos era un vértice. Goku estaba en medio, sin entender muy bien que era lo que planeaba Ten Shin Han.

—¿Qué harás desgraciado? — Dijo Goku mientra iba mirando hacía todos lados tratando de tener controlados a todos por si fuesen a atacarle.

—Veamos cómo sales de esta… — Las copias estiraron sus brazos en dirección a Goku, apuntando con la palma de la mano izquierda al Saiyan mientras la palma de la mano derecha se encontraba pegada al dorso de la izquierda. Sus manos formaban una especie de X. Los cuatro comenzaron a acumular energía en la palma de la mano y ya quedaba bastante claro que era lo que pretendía.

El suelo temblaba debido a la gran energía que se estaba concentrando y Goku sólo veía una forma de escapar

—¡VAMOS! ¡AQUÍ TE ESPERO! — Gritó Goku justo antes de que cuatro ondas de Ki fuesen a por él a una velocidad enorme.

—¡MUERE! — Gritaron las cuatro partes cuando los cuatro rayos salieron disparados en dirección al acorralado Saiyan.

La explosión fue increíble, casi tanto como la provocada anteriormente por el Kamehameha de Goku. Pero al igual que el ataque recientemente mencionado. Este no logró dar con su objetivo, ya que, de la misma manera que Ten Shin Han con el Kamehameha, el Saiyan salió disparado de un enorme salto hacía arriba a una altura increíble.

—¡Bien! ¡Me libré de su…! — De entre las nubes aparecieron cuatro rayos de Ki que dieron de lleno con el cuerpo de Goku, ataque que le hizo mucho daño al Saiyan y que por poco no lo deja fuera de combate. Aún así fue capaz de resistirlo.

El ataque generó un resplandor enorme en el cielo y las cuatro copias, quienes no contaban con ese hecho, se cegaron.

" _Maldición... ¡Cómo no me he dado cuenta de que me podía pasar algo así!"_ Pensaron todas mientras se tapaban los ojos.

Finalmente Goku cayó de nuevo al suelo, dañado por el impacto de esos rayos. Pudo ver que Ten Shin Han seguía cegado, pero debido a que él estaba dolorido no pudo terminar con todos. Aún así eso no supondría ningún problema porque Goku ya había encontrado él punto débil de esa técnica de multiplicación de cuerpos.

" _A pesar de haber recibido el impacto de cuatro de sus ataques mágicos el daño no ha sido ni de cerca tan grande como creía. Justo lo que suponía, al dividir su cuerpo en cuatro también se han dividido todas sus características, su velocidad, sus reflejos, su fuerza e incluso su vista._ _S_ _i no se hubiese separado, la luz que se ha generado por mi ataque no le hubiese hecho tanto daño. Hasta sus ojos se han vuelto más sensibles. Esto está hecho…"_

—Por mucho que hayas resistido al ataque no podrás derrotarnos siendo cuatro. Sigues en la misma situación que siempre… — Dijo una de las copias mientras sus ojos se iban recuperando — No tienes posibilidad de derrotarme…

—Je… No estés tan seguro… — Dijo Goku mirando a Ten Shin Han con una sonrisa. — ¡Dividirte en cuatro ha sido un gran error!

—¿¡Qué!? — Dijeron todos mientras Goku se lanzaba al ataque a por uno de ellos.

* * *

Finalmente Gray había logrado derrotar a Juvia, aunque la victoria fue algo extraña. Juvia, en un momento en el que bajó la guardia durante la pelea, cayó de la azotea del edificio, Gray podría haberla dejado caer y así hubiese ganado fácilmente pero por algún motivo que ni el narrador de esta historia conoce, nuestro mago exhibicionista decidió salvarla _in extremis_ antes de que esta cayese. Después los dos se sentaron y Juvia finalmente pudo ver el cielo azul, un cielo azul que nunca antes había sido capaz de ver. Esa bonita situación, viendo ese maravilloso cielo y con su amado Gray a su lado, hizo que la emoción se le subiese a la cabeza y se desmayase. Una Element Four menos, la poderosa maga de Phantom no tuvo posibilidades ante el _sex appeal_ del stripper Nº1 de Fairy Tail.

En eso llegaron Mirajane y Elfman quienes estaban buscando a los chicos para decirles el hallazgo que habían hecho respecto a cómo detener el Abyss Break.

—¡Elfman, Mira! ¿Habéis descubierto algo? — Preguntó el mago de hielo.

Finalmente los dos peliblancos llegaron dónde estaba Gray y vieron que con él se encontraba una dormida Juvia, pero que, aún estando dormida, tenía una cara de felicidad enorme.

—Supongo que la has derrotado tú Gray… — Dijo Mirajane

—¿Por qué tiene esa cara de felicidad? — Preguntó Elfman

—Ni idea. Estará soñando en algo bonito (En cosas sucias con Gray) — Dijo el mago de hielo. — Por cierto, ¿Qué sabéis Mira

—El Abyss Break bebe de la magia de los cuatro Element Four. Con cada uno al que derrotamos, el círculo mágico para que el Abyss Break se dispare se dibuja más lentamente. — Dijo Mira ante la atenta mirada del Fullbuster — Aunque ahora se dibuja mucho más lento, aún no se ha detenido…

—Si Juvia, Totomaru y Sol están fuera de combate eso significa que sólo queda Aria… El elemento de viento. — Dijo Elfman.

—Aria, el Element Four del viento, el más fuerte de los cuatro. Será difícil derrotarlo y es muy peligroso que esté en pie. Si uno de los nuestros se lo encuentra estará en grave peligro.

—¿Tan fuerte es? — Preguntó Gray

—Tiene la capacidad de vaciar al rival de poder mágico pero ese no es su mayor peligro… El mayor problema son sus ojos. Si se quita la venda que lleva cubriéndolos liberara un poder mágico bestial y será increíblemente complicado derrotarlo. Debemos ir a por él rápidamente si no queremos problemas con la detención del Abyss Break ya que nos llevará tiempo derrotarlo. — Respondió Mirajane

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos! — Dijo Gray

* * *

Natsu seguía peleando contra Aria. El de los Element Four llevaba toda la ventaja. No solo tenía a favor el hecho de que su elemento era perfecto contra el fuego sino que además su poder mágico era mayor al del Dragon Slayer.

—¡Que triste! ¡Un Dragón Slayer va a morir de esta manera tan patética! — Dijo Aria mientras, como siempre, lloraba de tristeza.

—Ya me estás cansando hijo de puta… — Dijo Natsu entre gemidos de cansancio. — ¡Te voy a destrozar cabrón!

—¡Cuidado Natsu! — Dijo Happy alarmado de lo que pudiese hacer su compañero.

Natsu se lanzó cargado de ira a por Aria quien fácilmente esquivó su ataque. Después de esto una extraña magia envolvió al Dragon Slayer. Esta le impedía moverse por completo.

—¿¡Que coño es esto!? — Dijo Natsu mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de esa magia que lo aprisionaba.

—No intentes liberarte, solo te cansarás. — Dijo Aria — ¡Esto irá arrebatándote el poder mágico hasta que mueras! ¡Quedarás como tu querido maestro!

—Maldición… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! — Natsu comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras esa extraña magia comenzaba a vaciar todo su poder a una gran velocidad.

Happy trató de atacarle pero era inútil, Aria ni se inmutaba con sus golpes.

Tal vez si hubiese alguien más fuerte…

—¡SUELTA A NATSU DESGRACIADO! — Erza apareció como si de un milagro se tratase. Le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Aria y así pudo liberar a Natsu quien, al no haberse completado el proceso de extracción de magia, pudo recuperarse sin problemas

—¡Esa es mi Erza! — Dijo Happy entusiasmado al ver como la pelirroja se había recuperado y además pudo salvar a Natsu de lo que podría haber sido su fin.

—¿Estás bien Natsu? — Preguntó Erza mientras le daba la mano a su amigo para ayudarle a levantarse para después dirigirse a Aria — ¡Doy por hecho que tu fuiste el que le hizo daño al maestro!

—¡Que tristeza tan grande! ¡No solo me cobraré la cabeza de Natsu Dragneel, también la de la reina de las hadas Titania!

—Bastardo… ¡Esta vez te machacaré! — Dijo Natsu quien ya se preparaba para volver a atacar al Element Four cuando de repente el brazo de Erza Scarlet le cortó el paso. — ¿Qué diablos haces Erza?

—Déjamelo a mi, estás en desventaja contra él.

A Natsu no le acababa de gustar la idea de dejar sola a Erza pelando contra Aria pero el confiaba ciegamente en que lo que ella decía así que dejó que fuese ella quien pelease.

—Confío en ti pero, ¡Que ni se te ocurra perder! — Preguntó Natsu

—Natsu, estate tranquilo, este tipejo no me derrotará. — Dijo Erza confiada de derrotar a ese tipo.

—Bueno Titania… Tú no eres una rival cualquiera. Tendré que ir con todo…

—Pues aquí me tienes, ataca cuando quieras. Estoy lista maldito.

Aria comenzó a retirar la venda de sus ojos. Finalmente cuando los abrió los chicos pudieron ver unos tétricos ojos rojos que tenían una X blanca dibujada en sus pupilas.

— **¡Vacío de la muerte! —** Aria colocó sus manos una delante de la otra y comenzó a generarse un enorme remolino de viento en sus manos que atraía a Natsu y Happy con enorme fuerza, a Erza parecía no afectarle demasiado. Al fin y al cabo ella es Erza.

—¿Una magia que arrebata la vida? ¿Como tienes la poca vergüenza de usar algo así? ¡Eres repugnante! — Dijo Erza.

—¡Oh! ¡Que pena! ¡Es imposible que logres pasar entre las corrientes de aire!

—¿¡Ah sí!? — Dijo Erza antes de hacer algo que sorprendería a todos.

Titania sacó su espada y comenzó a correr en dirección a Aria. Para sorpresa y pánico del Element Four, Erza estaba consiguiendo avanzar. ¿Cómo? Pues cortando las ráfagas de viento que impedían que la pelirroja avanzase.

—¿!CÓMO!? — Gritó Aria asustado — ¡Está cortando el aire! ¡No puede ser!

—¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO MALDITO! — Gritó Erza cuando finalmente logró alcanzar a Aria — **!ARMADURA DE LA RUEDA DEL CIELO! —** Erza se alzó a una altura considerable y se rodeó de varias espadas, lista para atacar al Element Four — **¡BLUMENBLATT!**

Erza se lanzó junto a las espada a por Aria y de un solo golpe lo derrotó ante el "terror" de Natsu y Happy quienes aún que sabían lo poderosa que era Erza les seguía sorprendiendo el hecho de que pudiese derrotar a un tipo como Aria tan rápidamente.

—¡Madre mía Erza da mucho miedo! — Dijo Natsu mientras miraba a Happy

Erza miró a Aria, quien ya estaba a punto de caer inconsciente y le dijo.

—No te creas que alguien como tú es capaz de vencer a mi maestro, solo tuviste mucha suerte. — Dijo la pelirroja mirando al Element Four con una mirada terrorífica — ¡Borra eso de tu lista de hazañas!

Después de eso Erza se desequipo de su armadura, quedó vestida con su blusa blanca, su falda azul y sus botas y finalmente, debido al agotamiento que arrastraba ya de antes, acabó desplomandose. Natsu que estaba atento fue a por ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

—¿¡Erza estás bien!? — Preguntó Natsu con una expresión y un tono de voz que manifestaba la preocupación del Dragon Slayer por su amiga.

De repente todo comenzó a temblar y el círculo mágico del Abyss Break que ya estaba casi completo se desvaneció ante la alegría de todos los magos de Fairy Tail que se percataron de ese hecho.

—¡Bien! ¡Lo logramos! — Dijo Goku quien se encontraba peleando aún con las copias de Ten Shin Han a las cuales estaba sacando mucha ventaja.

—¿Eso te crees desgraciado? — Le respondió uno de los clones de Ten Shin Han.

—¿Eh?

"ATENCIÓN ESCORIA DE FAIRY TAIL. POR MUCHO QUE HAYÁIS DERROTADO A LOS ELEMENT FOUR AÚN PODEMOS RETOMAR EL DIBUJO DEL CÍRCULO MÁGICO DEL ABYSS BREAK PERO ESO NO SERÁ NECESARIO"

—¿¡Que coño dice el maestro!? — Dijo uno de los clones de Ten Shin Han — ¡Yo aún puedo reactivar el Abyss Break!

—¿De qué hablas tú ahora? — Dijo Goku

"GAJEEL HA VUELTO A ARREBATAROS A LUCY HEARTFILIA ASÍ QUE OS HEMOS DERROTADO! AHORA SOLO NOS QUEDA UNA COSA POR HACER… ACABAR CON TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS MOSCAS DE FAIRY TAIL!"

—¿¡Cómo!? ¡¿Que tienen a Lucy!? — Dijo Natsu alterado

—Natsu… Sálvala… — Dijo Erza débilmente mientras miraba a Natsu — Eres como Goku… ¡Tú tambien tienes mucho poder escondido! ¡Libéralo, no decaigas nunca y demuéstrales de que eres capaz! ¡Tú estás destinado a superarme, Natsu!

Esas palabras de Erza encendieron el alma del Dragon Slayer quien dejó a la pelirroja descansando en el suelo para después aumentar de sobremanera su poder mágico y rodear su cuerpo en una enorme llamarada.

—¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ERZA, TE JURO QUE LOS DERROTARÉ! — Dijo el Dragon Slayer antes de salir corriendo a por Lucy, a quien podía localizar gracias a su olfato.

—Vamos Natsu… ¡Confío en ti! — Dijo Erza mientras veía partir al pelirosa

" _Ese poder… Sí, no me cabe duda. Es Natsu. Es increíble, tiene una fuerza espectacular. Cuando está al 100% la energía que emana no es propia de un humano… ¡Vamos Natsu!_ _¡No te detengas por nada, salva a nuestra amiga y derrotemos juntos a Phantom! ¡Con tu poder no serán capaces de detenerte! Yo también haré mi parte… ¡LO LOGRAREMOS!" —_ TEN SHIN HAN DÉJATE DE JUEGOS Y VUELVE A TU ESTADO NORMAL. ¡ACABEMOS CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ!

El mago de Phantom regresó a su estado normal y se preparó para el que sería el último asalto.

—Je… Ya entiendo al maestro. Disparar el Abyss Break no sería divertido. ¡Es mejor aplastaros con nuestras propias manos! — Dijo Ten Shin Han — ¡PREPÁRATE GOKU!

—Aquí me tienes… — Dijo Goku — ¡Verás lo difícil que es aplastar a un mago de Fairy Tail! ¡HAAAAAAAAAA!

—¡DESGRACIADO! ¡HAAAAAAA!

Los dos chicos se lanzaron unas ondas de Ki amarillas que al impactar entre sí generaron una enorme explosión. Siquiera esperaron a que todo el polvo levantado se disipase y los dos se lanzaron a por su rival y empezaron a intercambiar unos durísimos puñetazos en las zonas blandas de su cuerpo como el estómago y las mejillas, provocando que varias veces escupiesen sangre.

Con cada golpe que se daban, el sonido de los impactos parecía que iba a destruir los cielos. Además los dos chicos tenían que hacer un enorme uso de su resistencia para poder reponerse de los duros golpes de su adversario a tiempo y así devolverle uno aún más fuerte que el anterior.

La batalla era realmente cruda y parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder en lo más mínimo pero, poco a poco, Ten Shin Han cada vez perdía más los nervios al ver como el Saiyan lo superaba ligeramente en el combate.

* * *

En una sala del gremio de Phantom Gajeel se encuentra vigilando a Lucy, quien fue raptada por el mismo Dragon Slayer de Hierro momentos antes.

—Maldito maestro… Mira que dejarme cuidando de la niñata rica de Fairy Tail... — Dijo Gajeel — ¡Aún así me lo pasaré bien con esta basura!

Gajeel realmente estaba torturando a Lucy, aún así ella no le temía. Se negaba a darle el placer de verla asustada a ese desgraciado. El mago de Phantom le golpeó duramente en el estomago con uno de sus brazos de hierro y la estampó contra el muro, dejándola tirada. Lucy alzó como buenamente pudo la cabeza y miró a Gajeel con una mirada totalmente desafiante.

—¿Eso es todo? Me esperaba más del famoso Dragon Slayer de Phantom… Veo que solo eres basura.

—Hay que tener valor para parlotear tanto en una situación así niñata. Tal vez tenga que golpearte más para que entiendas, ¡Escoria!

—Vosotros no sois más que unos fracasados… — Dijo Lucy tratando de provocar aún más a Gajeel — ¡Vamos! ¡Acaba conmigo y sentirás el terror del gremio más poderoso del mundo!

—Je… Suena muy interesante la verdad. — Dijo Gajeel antes de saltar a cierta altura y convertir sus dos piernas en dos grandes bastones de hierro con los que pretendía aplastar a Lucy — ¿¡LO COMPROBAMOS!?

—¡GAJEEEEEEEEL!

Del suelo emergió una enorme llamarada y, de ella, una silueta humana que avanzó entre estas hasta alcanzar al Dragon Slayer de hierro y darribarlo justo antes de que este pudiese golpear a la herida maga celestial.

—Por fin vienes, te había olido… Salamander — Dijo Gajeel mientras se levantaba y miraba al Dragon Slayer con un mezcla de ira y excitación en sus ojos.

—Te voy a destrozar bastardo… — Respondió Natsu mientras miraba a Gajeel con una sonrisa increíblemente siniestra en su rostro. — Estás muerto hijo de perra…

—Natsu… — Lucy realmente no esperaba que él la pudiese salvar de la situación en la que ella se encontraba en esos momentos.

—Lucy… Lo has hecho muy bien demostrando a estos perros como somos en Fairy Tail. Ahora déjamelo a mi, te prometo que lo aplastaré.

—¿¡ESO CREES SALAMANDER!?

Gajeel convirtió toda su piel en escamas metálicas y atacó rápidamente a Natsu quien pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Sus puños chocaron provocando una gran onda de choque de la cual todos se tuvieron que resguardar.

Después de eso los dos, al igual que Ten Shin Han y Goku, se elevaron en el aire y comenzaron a intercambiar duros golpes que hacían un ruido aterrador. Mientras estaban cambiando golpes Natsu pudo ver algo terrible. Todos esos fantasmas que José había enviado se habían unido en uno solo, el cual era enorme, y estaba destruyendo por completo el edificio. Esto hizo que Natsu perdiese la concentración y fuese golpeado por Gajeel, estrellándolo contra el piso y haciendo que destrozase parte del edificio en el proceso.

—¡MUERE SALAMANDER — Gritó Gajeel mientras se lanzaba a una gran velocidad a por Natsu con la intención de rematarlo.

—Desgraciados… ¿¡Crees que vais a destrozar el gremio y salir de rositas!? — Con toda su ira, Natsu se reincorporó como pudo y logró esquivar el ataque de Gajeel para luego conectarle una patada en toda la cara tirándolo al suelo.

—Tsch… Creo que te he subestimado un poco Natsu… Pero de todos modos no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

Gajeel cogió algunas láminas de hierro que se encontraban a su alrededor y comenzó a comérselas ante la preocupación de Natsu quien ya entendía la desventaja que eso le supondría en el combate ya que por ahí cerca no parecía haber fuego que pudiese comer.

El poder de Gajeel se elevó de una forma asombrosa. El Dragon Slayer de hierro comenzó a golpear de una manera rápida e incesante al de Fuego quien no podía salvar la diferencia de poderes que había en esos momentos. Lucy y Happy estaban realmente aterrados de ver como la batalla se le escapaba a Natsu y, además, impotentes de no encontrar ninguna manera de ayudarlo mientras recibía esa brutal paliza

—¡Estas acabado, Salamander! — Gajeel agarró por el cuello al dolorido Dragon Slayer y convirtió su brazo en una enorme sierra con la cual pretendía acabar definitivamente con el pelirosa. La situación era realmente desesperada. Pero ocurrió un milagro.

—¡TOMA ESTO TEN SHIN HAN! — Desde el tejado del edificio, el tríclope llegó lanzado por un golpe que previamente recibió por parte del Saiyan. El cuerpo de Ten Shin Han dio de lleno en el de Gajeel, haciendo que los dos se estrellasen contra el muro y lo derrumbasen. — ¡Jajajaja! Dos pájaros de un tiro, ¡Que suerte hemos tenido! — Dijo Goku mientras se reía de la situación ya que le sorprendía el hecho de que hubiese tumbado a los dos sin querer.

—¡Goku! — Gritaron Lucy y Happy, aliviados de ver que aún no estaba todo perdido. Aún así la situación seguía siendo realmente complicada. Natsu estaba casi fuera de combate debido a que no tenía nada que comer y si Goku se tenía que enfrentar a esos dos totalmente solo tendría serios problemas.

Pero Goku y Natsu sabían trabajar en equipo, se conocían casi a la perfección debido a lo mucho que entrenaban con Gray y saldrían de esa situación.

—Ey Goku… Tenemos que conseguir fuego como sea… — Dijo el Dragon Slayer mientras Goku lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie — ¿Se te ocurre como? — Sin siquiera responderle Goku lanzó una esfera de Ki a unos barriles de pólvora que había cerca, provocando una explosión de la cual se generó una gran llama. — Por dios como no me he dado cuenta de eso… Que ridículo…

—¡Buen provecho! — Dijo Goku riendo mientras veía como Natsu devoraba las llamas con muchísima ansia. Realmente él estaba disfrutando esa comida que le estaba devolviendo todas sus fuerzas a una increíble velocidad. — Bueno… Ahora que ya has comido…

—¡ESTOY QUE ARDO! — Gritó Natsu mientras una enorme llama rodeaba su cuerpo.

—¡Esto está hecho! — Dijo Happy con alegría — ¡No hay forma de que pierdan!

—Vosotros desgraciados… ¡NO OS CREÁIS TANTO! — Gritó Ten Shin Han elevando su Ki

Gajeel y Ten Shin Han se fueron de cabeza a por Goku y Natsu quienes les esperaban. Natsu logró esquivar a Gajeel y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la barriga mientras que Goku usó la imagen falsa para aparecer justo detrás de el tríclope, cogerlo de la cabeza y estamparlo contra el suelo.

—¡Vamos Goku, hagamos nuestra súper técnica! — Dijo el Dragon Slayer mirando a Goku quien asintió con la cabeza.

—¿¡Qué piensan hacer ahora!? — Dijo Lucy asustada de lo que pudiesen hacer esos dos chalados. — ¡Happy ponte a cubierto!

—No te preocu… — Happy no pudo seguir hablando ya que la rubia lo agarró y lo puso a cubierto junto con ella.

— **ATAQUE… —** Natsu agarró por la pierna a Gajeel

— **ROMPE… —** Goku por su parte hizo lo mismo con el tríclope.

—¡HIIIII! — Gritó Lucy asustada mientras se tapaba la cabeza.

—¡ **CASCOS! —** Losdos levantaron a sus respectivos oponentes, cogiéndolos de la pierna, y estrellaron duramente las cabezas de estos. Si… el ataque realmente hizo daño pero… ¿Hacía falta tanta expectación?

—¿¡QUÉEEEEE!? — Gritó Lucy

—Te dije que no te preocupases… — Le respondió Happy a la maga celestial

—¡Buena esa Natsu! ¡Por fin hemos perfeccionado esta técnica! — Dijo Goku convencidísimo, como si realmente hubiesen conseguido dominar una técnica milenaria que solo los elegidos son capaces de aprender.

Los dos de Phantom se levantaron totalmente rabiosos. El hecho de que les hubiesen golpeado con un ataque tan ridículo y que encima fuese efectivo hizo que se sintiesen completamente humillados. No iban a perdonar una ofensa así.

—Bastardos… — Dijo Ten Shin Han mientras se levantaba totalmente desquiciado — ¡OS VAIS A ARREPENTIR! ¡VAMOS GAJEEL!

—¡A VER COMO OS LIBRÁIS DE ESTA BASURA DE FAIRY TAIL! — Dijo Gajeel mientras ambos aumentaban su poder enormemente.

—¿Qué van a hacer? — Dijo Natsu

Ten Shin Han colocó sus manos juntas, dibujando un triángulo mientras acumulaba energía mientras que Gajeel estaba hinchando sus pulmones de aire. Todo comenzaba a temblar mientras que Goku y Natsu los miraban sin entender muy bien que pretendían.

—Natsu… Prepárate para esquivar lo que sea que hagan — Dijo Goku mientras miraba preocupado a los dos magos.

—¡JAJAJA! ¡MIRA DETRÁS DE TI GOKU! — Dijo Ten Shin Han totalmente desquiciado.

Goku miró al derrumbado muro que tenía tras de sí y vio que a sus espaldas tenía a la ciudad de Magnolia y al ya derrumbado gremio en el que se encontraban sus amigos.

—¡DESGRACIADO! — Gritó Goku — ¿¡Piensas arrasar con todos!?

—¡¿Arrasar con todos!? — Dijo Gajeel alterado — ¡Lo único que tratamos de hacer es que no os apartéis! ¡Sino no sería diveritido jajajajaja!

Si querían salvar a sus amigos no tenían otra opción que interponerse en el ataque de Gajeel y Ten Shin Han y tratar de detenerlo como fuese. Goku elevó su Ki y comenzó a cargar un enorme Kamehameha.

—¡NATSU HAY QUE DETENERLOS COMO SEA ME OYES! — Gritó Goku mirando al Dragon Slayer mientras el Kamehameha iba cogiendo forma — ¡No te guardes nada! ¡Ruge con todas tus fuerzas, tenemos que salvarlos a todos!

—Je… ¡ESTOY QUE ARDO! — Natsu tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Él realmente estaba encendido y tenía ganas de liberar todo su poder contra esos dos desgraciados — ¡Oídme bastardos! Somos magos de Fairy Tail, ¡Ni por un momento soñéis con que podréis vencernos!

Parecía que en cualquier momento todo iba a explotar. Esta vez Lucy y Happy sí tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto. Los cuatro peleadores estaban acumulando su energía para en cualquier momento lanzarla a su rival. El enorme poder concentrado que había se hizo notar por todo el edificio.

" _Parece que os están poniendo en problemas, Gajeel y Ten Shin Han… Si perdéis contra esa escoria no esperéis que esté para daros una mano… ¡Los que caen derrotados ante basura también son basura!"_ Pensó el maestro José quien se dirigía hacía donde, en esos momentos, se encontraban Erza, Gray, Mirajane y Elfman.

El momento de la verdad había llegado, las voluntades de los cuatro peleadores iban a colisionar, ya no había vuelta atrás.

—¡HASTA NUNCA DESGRACIADOS! — Gritó Gajeel — ¡ **RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE HIERRO!**

" _¿Qué? ¿Sólo ataca Gajeel_?" Se preguntó Goku al ver que el único ataque iba hacía ellos era el de Gajeel.

—¡ **RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO! —** Natsu lanzó su rugido el cual impactó de lleno con el de Gajeel. Los dos magos comenzaron a forcejear para ver quien hacía retroceder al otro.

—¡AHORA! **¡KIKOHO! —** De las manos de Ten Shin Han salieron una especie de ondas cuadradas en dirección hacía Natsu. Goku, pudo entenderlo todo. Lo que realmente pretendían es que mientras Gajeel hiciese fuerza con su rugido, Ten Shin Han trataría de darle mayor potencia a este y de paso hacer retroceder a los dos. El Saiyan reaccionó rápidamente para evitar que Natsu cayese y, rápidamente, con su Kamehameha, se unió a Natsu en su intento de tratar de hacer retroceder al rugido de Gajeel, el cual estaba cogiendo más y más potencia a medida que Ten Shin Han iba repitiendo el Kikoho e impulsaba el ataque del Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

— **¡KamehameHAAAAAA!**

Los dos ataques de los de Fairy Tail colisionaron con el rugido potenciado de Gajeel. La poderosísima onda generada por los ataques avanzaba y retrocedía a medida que estos forcejeaban. Cuando parecía que Goku y Natsu hacían retroceder el rugido de Gajeel, Ten Shin Han lanzaba otro Kikoho que de nuevo ponía en ventaja a los de Phantom. Ganaría quien resistiese más tiempo, en el momento que uno de los cuatro se quedase sin fuerzas el combate acabaría.

—¡NO PIENSO PERDER DESGRACIADOS! — Gritó Ten Shin Han al momento en que comenzó a lanzar Kikohos con una frecuencia mucho mayor que antes, lo que hacía que cada vez avanzase más el rugido de Gajeel.

Nuestros amigos veían que el combate se les escapaba poco a poco y no podían hacer nada. Estaban metiendo todas sus fuerzas en el ataque pero no era suficiente para frenar las continuas embestidas del Kikoho.

—¡MIERDAAAAA! — Gritó Natsu quien notaba como él y Goku comenzaban a perder fuerzas y veía que no podía hacer nada.

Lucy estaba viendo ese abrumador despliegue de poderes que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría y lo destrozaría todo. Ver como los dos chicos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas y que no se rendían por nada del mundo hizo que ella se decidiese a pelear a pesar de no tener nada que hacer en esa batalla de bestias.

" _Aunque yo no sea tan fuerte puedo hacer algo por frenar a ese tal Ten Shin Han"_ Pensó Lucy — **¡Ábrete portal del Arquero! ¡Sagitario! —** De la invocación de Lucy apareció uno de sus espíritus celestiales. Este era un tío bastante raro, llevaba un arco y una especie de gorro con forma de caballo, para ser más concreto, de un caballo loco. — ¡Sagitario no tengo tiempo para explicarte nada! ¡Por favor dispara a ese tal Ten Shin Han en el brazo!

—Ey que pasa, en seguida lo hago. — Respondió el espíritu celestial.

Sin esperar nada, el arquero celestial lanzó una flecha en dirección al brazo de Ten Shin Han quien, debido a lo cegado que estaba en ese choque de poderes, ni se percató de que un espíritu celestial había sido invocado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta una flecha se había clavado en su brazo, haciendo que este se apartase por el dolor e impidiendo que siguiese lanzando el Kikoho.

—Aghh… ¡DESGRACIADA! — Gritó Ten Shin Han llevándose la mano al sangrante brazo para así arrancar la flecha.

Los ataques de Ten Shin Han se habían detenido y ahora solo quedaba Gajeel. Tenían que aprovechar ese momento si querían ganar.

—¡Gracias Lucy! — Dijo Goku mientras hacía fuerza — ¡AHORA NATSU, VAMOS CON TODO! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!

—¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

—¡MIERDA! — Gritaron los dos de Phantom

Los ataques de Goku y Natsu aumentaron enormemente su volumen y finalmente arrasaron con el rugido de Gajeel, llevándose así, por delante, a los dos magos de Phantom Lord. La explosión fue increíblemente enorme y destruyó casi la mitad del edificio de Phantom Lord. Finalmente todos cayeron del gremio y se estrellaron contra el suelo sobre el que se levantaba el edificio. Solo quedaba la mitad de la estructura en pie.

—Lo logramos chicos… — Dijo Goku a sus tres amigos mientras jadeaba de agotamiento. Lucy, quien logró no estrellarse contra el suelo debido a que Happy la cogió al vuelo, fue rápidamente a socorrer a Natsu y Goku, quienes prácticamente no podían levantarse después de haber liberado el 100% de su poder. Happy fue a recoger a Goku mientras que Lucy hizo lo mismo con el Dragon Slayer.

—Ha… ha… Menos mal que nos has ayudado Lucy… Sin ti no creo que hubiésemos ganado… — Dijo Natsu cuando Lucy le puso el dedo en la boca para que se callase.

—No hables idiota, ¡Solo te cansarás más! — Dijo Lucy mientras sonreía tiernamente al Dragon Slayer — Sin mi tal vez no hubieseis ganado pero sin ti quizás Gajeel hubiese acabado conmigo. Y de la misma manera, de no ser por Goku probablemente Gajeel te habría derrotado definitivamente del mismo modo que Happy ahora ha evitado que yo me estrelle contra el suelo y ahora podamos estar ayudándoos. Todos somos importantes en esto porque… ¿Somos un equipo verdad?

Natsu asintió con una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas cogían un ligero tono rojizo. Lucy se había convertido en alguien muy importante para todos los de Fairy Tail. Ella era una muchacha excepcional que, a pesar de no tener aún tanta fuerza como los demás, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos. Sí, ella era toda una maga de Fairy Tail y todos la respetaban.

—Happy… Tenemos que ir con los demás… — Dijo Goku como pudo — Aún queda el maestro, si vamos todos juntos lo derrotaremo…

Goku y los demás sintieron una presencia terriblemente maligna acercándose. El poder mágico que desprendía era nauseabundo y terrible. Cada vez este se intensificaba más lo que indicaba que se estaba acercando.

Finalmente entre los escombros se alzó la figura del maestro José Porla, quien no estaba solo, llevaba con él, flotando, a Erza, quien estaba prisionera de la magia de José. El estado de la pelirroja era realmente deplorable, estaba completamente debilitada y llena de heridas.

—¡ERZA! — Gritaron todos al verla así.

—¡Suéltala hijo de puta! — Goku se levantó como pudo y lanzó una débil onda de ki a José quien la despejó con su brazo sin ningún problema.

—Ya habéis dado muchos problemas, basura de Fairy Tail. ¡Ahora disfrutaré torturándoos a todos! — Dijo José mientras lanzaba una especie de rayos oscuros a Goku quien no pudo esquivarlos y fue impactado de lleno.

—Desgraciado… — Dijo Natsu levantándose como pudo y yendo a atacar al maestro de Phantom.

El ataque de Natsu estuvo realmente mal ejecutado debido al cansancio que este arrastraba. José lo esquivó sin ningún problema y dejó totalmente abierto a Natsu. El maestro se disponía a atacarlo y acabar con su vida cuando algo se lo impidió.

— **¡DODONPA! —** El ataque de Ten Shin Han, a quien aún le quedaban fuerzas, dio en el brazo de José quien de este modo no pudo finalizar su ataque. Rápidamente Gajeel golpeó al Dragon Slayer con su bastón de hierro alejándolo así de José y del peligro que corría.

—¿Que diablos…? — Dijo Erza al ver como los dos magos de Phantom salvaron a Natsu — ¿Por qué?

—Maestro, usted no tiene derecho a acabar con sus vidas, son nuestros rivales y si alguien tiene que hacer eso somos nosotros. — Dijo el tríclope ante la expectación de todos los allí presentes — Pero ellos nos han derrotado, así que aceptamos la derrota. No puedo dejar que los mate.

—¡Eso no es algo que tú tengas que decidir escoria! — Dijo José levantando al débil Ten Shin Han con su magia — Siempre fuiste demasiado noble, Ten Shin Han, pero al menos tenías una gran fuerza y por eso te permitía estar en el gremio pero ahora que te ha derrotado esta escoria… ¡NO TE NECESITO PARA NADA!

—De-desgraciado… — Dijo Goku débilmente mientras José preparaba un ataque para acabar con el tríclope.

—Gajeel… magos de Fairy Tail… Salid de aquí, estáis a tiempo… — Dijo Ten Shin Han a todos mientras se preparaba para morir.

—¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO! — Dijo Natsu — ¡ME DA IGUAL QUE SEAS DE PHANTOM, ESTOY EN DEUDA CONTIGO!

Natsu se lanzó de nuevo a por José pero Goku lo agarró por la pierna. Él se giró sin entender que diablos estaba haciendo. Cuando vio el rostro del Saiyan pudo ver que él tenía una confiada sonrisa que el pelirosa no entendía.

—Idiota… No te preocupes… No hace falta que intervengas. Él está aquí… Ya ha vuelto.

De repente Erza y Ten Shin Han fueron liberados de la magia de José y una luz blanca envolvió a todos los chicos que se encontraban allí, incluidos Ten Shin Han y Gajeel. Esta luz devolvió la energía de todos, quienes no podían entender qué estaba pasando. De repente la pelirroja miró hacía arriba y pudo ver al maestro Makarov quien descendía del cielo.

—Maestro… Se ha recuperado… — Dijo Erza mientras una lágrima de alegría caía por su mejillas — ¿Dónde están Mira Gray y Elfman? — Preguntó la maga, pues previamente a que José la atrapara este había dejado fuera de combate a los tres.

—No te preocupes por eso hija, ellos ya están bien y regresan al gremio. — Dijo Makarov mientras aterrizaba en el suelo y miraba muy seriamente a José — Ya se ha derramado mucha sangre de niños José. Ha llegado el momento de acabar con esto, contaré hasta cinco para que te rindas.

José aumentó su poder de una forma increíble y sus ojos se volvieron de color negro. Él maestro de Phantom comenzó a reír como un maniático ante Makarov, quien no retrocedía ni un solo paso.

—Makarov… ¿Acaso quieres provocar una tragedia? — Dijo José, retando al maestro con su actitud arrogante.

"Uno"

Makarov puso sus dos manos delante de él, una encima de otra, como si de un Kamehameha se tratase, y comenzó a concentrar una cantidad enorme de magia, Erza ya sabía qué era lo que pretendía el maestro.

—Gajeel, Ten Shin Han, no sé si mi maestro os considera un enemigo así que será mejor que os apartéis — Dijo Erza seriamente a los dos de Phantom .

"Dos"

Sin cuestionar nada a la pelirroja, los dos magos decidieron alejarse de José para evitar que el posible ataque de Makarov les diese de lleno.

"Tres"

—¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! — Dijo Goku entusiasmado de haber entendido qué estaba pasando — Va a invocar la **Fairy Law**!

"Cuatro"

—¡MUERE MAKAROV! — Dijo José lanzando un poderosísimo ataque a Makarov, quien ni tan siquiera se apartó.

—¡CINCO! Yo invoco a la ley de las hadas! **¡FAIRY LAW!**

Una enorme luz fue hacía José quien no pudo hacer nada para defenderse. El ataque siquiera hizo ruido, simplemente envolvió a José Porla y desprendió una enorme luz de la que los ojos de todos se tuvieron que proteger.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció lo único que quedó era un José con una cara de absoluto terror y totalmente debilitado.

—Con esto doy por concluida la guerra José. El consejo no pasará por alto el espectáculo que hemos montado. Deberías preocuparte por salvar tu propio pellejo y, por cierto, si vuelves a atacar a Fairy Tail me encargaré personalmente de exterminaros. — Dijo Makarov mientras daba la espalda a José y miraba a unos pocos magos de Phantom que habían por allí — Ah… ¡Lleváos a José de aquí, da lástima!

Esa frase confirmó la victoria de Fairy Tail. Los gritos de júbilo que se oían desde el destrozado gremio de Fairy Tail eran enormes. Nuestro amigos se abrazaban de alegría. Entretanto Goku y Natsu fueron a ver a Ten y Gajeel, quienes miraban al horizonte.

Los dos magos de Fairy Tail tendieron su mano a los de Phantom queriendo limar asperezas, al fin y al cabo Goku y Natsu se dieron cuenta de que en realidad no eran malas personas, solo estaban bajo las órdenes de alguien repugnante.

Ten Shin Han y Gajeel tomaron la mano de sus respectivos rivales y se levantaron.

—Bueno, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien peleando contra vosotros — Dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa. — ¡Espero que algún día podamos volver a pelear!

—Je… Eres realmente increíble Goku… — Dijo Ten Shin Han mientras daba la espalda al Saiyan y se alejaba de él — Ten por seguro que volveremos a pelear y, la próxima vez, te derrotaré.

—Lo mismo va por ti, Salamander — Dijo Gajeel mirando a Natsu con una sonrisa desafiante — Entrena duro sino te aplastaré en la próxima

—Claro que lo haré, y te volveré a patear el culo, Gajeel — Dijo Natsu mientras se despedía de Gajeel y Ten, quienes de un salto abandonaron la plataforma en la que se encontraba el gigante y se fueron hacía el bosque de Magnolia.

Y de esta manera, la guerra entre Phantom y Fairy Tail concluyó con la victoria de las Hadas. Fue difícil pero si algo caracteriza a los magos de Fairy Tail es que nunca se rinden pase lo que pase.

Finalmente todos los magos regresaron a sus casas con la orden de que al día siguiente les tocaría madrugar para comenzar con la reconstrucción del gremio.

* * *

Erza y Goku ya se encontraban en casa. Había sido un día muy largo pero ambos se encontraban satisfechos de haber podido derrotar a Phantom y haber ayudado a sus amigos y, también, a que Gajeel y Ten Shin Han se diese por fin cuenta de las cosas.

Erza se encontraba sentada en el sofá mientras leía tranquilamente uno de sus "picantes" libros. De repente toda esa calma se rompió.

—¡Eh Erza! ¿Que estás leyendo? — Dijo Goku en voz alta, cosa que asustó a la maga e hizo que se le cayese el libro de las manos.

—¡NADA! ¡ES SOLO UN LIBRO DE… DE FILOSOFÍA! — Dijo Erza asustada y sonrojada mientras apretaba el libro fuertemente en sus brazos y lo escondía de la vista del curioso Saiyan.

—¡Ahhhh! Que aburrido… — Dijo Goku mientras se frotaba la cabeza — Bueno. Quería decirte una cosa pero no recuerdo el qué…

—¿Eh? — Erza no sabía de qué podía tratarse pero de repente recordó algo que la puso nerviosísima. Recordó lo que sucedió hacía unas horas cuando Goku se le tiró encima y ella sintió esa extraña sensación cuando tuvo el rostro del Saiyan tan cerca del suyo. ¿Y si lo que Goku le quería contar era sobre eso? ¿Cómo diablos le iba a explicar eso sin ni tan siquiera ella entendía que diablos había pasado? — Y… ¿D-De qu-qué se trata?

A Erza parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho debido a que ella no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre que era eso que estaba experimentando y, además, tenía miedo a enfrentar lo que fuese qué Goku le dijera.

" _Tranquila Erza, seguro que es una chorrada… Debes tener fiebre, eso es todo… Goku es tu amigo Goku es tu amigo Goku es tu amigo Goku es tu amigo…"_

—Eh Erza ¿Te pasa algo? — Otra vez Goku puso su rostro, lleno de curiosidad, justo en frente del de la maga, a quien se le subieron todos los colores a la cara. Ella no vio venir que el Saiyan se acercase tanto otra vez y lo único que se le ocurrió fue alejarlo como fuera.

—¡AAAAH ME AGOBIAS! ¡APÁRTATEEEE! — Erza le dio una patada en la cara al Saiyan quien cayó al suelo y comenzó a frotarse la cara.

—¡Ouch! ¿¡Erza por qué me golpeas!? — Dijo Goku mientras miraba a la maga — ¡Solo quería decirte que ya te había preparado el baño!

—¿Eh? — Erza rápidamente se sintió muy mal por haberle hecho eso a Goku, él le preparaba el baño y ella le pegaba una patada en toda la cara solo por las paranoias que corrían por su cabeza. Decidió levantarse del sofá y se acercó a Goku para mirar si estaba bien, realmente él no tenía nada que requiriese atención, simplemente estaba dolorido del golpe pero no le había hecho ninguna herida. La maga se puso de rodillas al lado de Goku que estaba sentado frotándose la cara — Perdóname Goku… Supongo que aún estoy algo estresada después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy…

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. — Dijo Goku sonriendo a la maga — ¡Estoy contento de que esto haya acabado y de que estés bien!

La maga lo miró con una tierna sonrisa y lo abrazó durante unos instantes mientras le dijo algo en voz baja.

—Yo también me alegró de que estés bien. Muchas gracias por protegerme tonto, pero no vuelvas a arriesgarte tanto…

—¡Pero si tú también me protegiste! — Dijo Goku recordando que ella detuvo el Júpiter — Yo siquiera te pude salvar cuando José te atrapó…

—Idiota… Vi perfectamente como te enfadaste cuando el Júpiter me dejó fuera de combate… A tu manera ya me estabas protegiendo…

Goku se sentía un poco culpable de no haber ayudado a Erza a tiempo pero escuchar esas palabras hizo que su sentimiento de culpa se desvaneciese y que se sintiese más aliviado. Finalmente Erza disponía a alejarse de Goku cuando este la apretó con más fuerza haciendo que no pudiese separarse aún de él.

—Muchas gracias… — Le dijo Goku a la pelirroja al oído — Te prometo que no dejaré que nunca más te hagan daño…

Erza tomó algo de distancia con el Saiyan y, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, le dijo

—Yo tampoco dejaré que te hagan daño ¿De acuerdo? — Respondió la maga con una tierna sonrisa — Yo no dejaré que te hagan daño y tú tampoco dejarás que me lo hagan a mi ¿Me lo prometes?

—¡Te lo prometo!

 **Bueeeeenooo hasta aquí el octavo episodio que de veras espero que os haya gustado mucho!**

 **Erza empieza a sentir algo por Goku aunque él parece que aún no se ha dado cuenta, Goku es muy torpe en estos temas todos lo sabemos jajajajaja**

 **Si os ha gustado el capítulo (O no) me gustaría que me dieseis vuestra opinión en una review para así saber que mejorar. Si veis algo que no os gusta me lo podéis decir así esta historia será cada vez mejor. También me gustaría saber que os han parecido las escenas de batalla, si os gusta como las narro y si cambiaríais algo, (de momento solo he recibido la opinión de uno de mis lectores ingleses a quien parecen aburrirle y de Amy, a quien sí parecen gustarle)**

 **También os aviso chicos que seguramente en el siguiente episodio todavía no comience la saga de Jellal. Entre sagas trataré de dejar un episodio en el cual pasen cosas de aspecto más cotidiano. Capítulos más relajados y divertidos que los convencionales. (Podríamos decir que serían Ovas, aunque estas puede que sí tengan peso en la historia)**

 **¡Bueno chicos! ¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	9. Dudas

**Hola a todos de nuevo!** **Hoy os traigo el capítulo... no sé ahora no me acuerdo, me la pela, ya lo veréis vosotros. Este capítulo como ya os dije no iniciará la saga de Jellal, aún así espero que os guste mucho :)**

 **Kakashi crossove me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando la historia :) Bueno la verdad es que con lo inocente que es Goku probablemente ni se hubiera dado cuenta jajajajajaja ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!**

* * *

Ya habían pasado 4 días después del fin de la batalla contra Phantom y la reconstrucción del edificio iba viento en popa, todos trabajaban duro para volver a levantar el gremio y, a decir verdad, ¡Incluso se lo estaban pasando bien!

—¡NATSU, VEN! ¡Ven que necesito fuego para soldar esto! — Dijo Goku quien se encontraba aguantando dos vigas que iban a formar parte de la estructura. Natsu trepó por unas columnas y se colocó junto a su amigo.

—Aquí es donde he de soldar, ¿Verdad? — Dijo Natsu quien estaba en cuclillas al lado de Goku que haciendo un poco de fuerza sujetaba las dos vigas para que no cayesen. Goku asintió con la cabeza y Natsu comenzó a soplar en la zona en la que se unían las dos vigas pero, los dos olvidaron un pequeño detalle.

—¡OAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡QUEMA, QUEMAAA! — Goku olvidó apartar las manos y la llamarada dio de lleno en estas y las quemó. El saiyan apartó las manos como pudo, soltando las dos vigas y haciendo que cayesen al suelo justo encima de… — No…

—Cagada la hemos… — Dijo Natsu quien estaba completamente paralizado mientras caían muchísimas gotas de sudor, producto de puro nerviosismo, por su rostro

La viga cayó justo encima de Erza, quien poco a poco comenzó a levantarse, apartando la larga columna de hierro que estaba sobre su espalda. Finalmente Titania se puso en pie y agarró la enorme "vara" de hierro mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha, cosa que evidenciaba su enfado.

—Vosotros dos… — Dijo Erza mientras alzó la vista dirigiéndola al Saiyan y al Dragon Slayer — ¡HACED EL FAVOR DE CONCENTRAROS DE UNA VEZ!

—¡Corred insensatos! ¡CORREEEEED! — Gritó Gray quien vio como la muerte de sus dos amigos comenzaba a ser algo muy probable.

Natsu y Goku salieron gritando del gremio a toda velocidad mientras Erza iba detrás de ellos con la enorme viga en sus manos tratando de golpearles. Rápidamente todos los allí presentes los perdieron de vista mientras con sus caras mostraban la pena ajena que les había dado esa "curiosa" escena. De vez en cuando, a lo lejos, se iban oyendo algunos gritos o bien de auxilio o de pura rabia.

—Vaya vaya… — Dijo Mirajane quien estaba, en la barra del bar del aún en construcción gremio, secando un vaso con un trapo — Son de lo que no hay…

—Nunca había visto a Goku huir de esa manera. Creí que él no tenía miedo a Erza. — Dijo Lucy a lo que Macao respondió.

—Una cosa es no tenerle miedo y la otra es ser idiota. En esa situación tienes que huir sí o sí. ¡Es mejor no enfrentarse a Erza cuando está enfadada! — Dijo el mago mientras descargaba un saco de cemento en el suelo. — Hay que ser muy inconsciente para no salir corriendo en esa situación.

—¿Pero Goku por qué sale corriendo? — Preguntó Lucy — ¿Es necesario?

—¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Cana

—Bueno… Tengo la sensación de que Goku es más fuerte que Erza. — Dijo la rubia — No entiendo por qué sale corriendo. Además con lo que le gusta pelear lo más normal es que se quedase, ¿No?

—Goku nunca se ha peleado con ella — Dijo Mirajane mientras le servía una copa a uno de los magos del gremio que se encontraba sentado en la barra — Ni se le pasa por la cabeza el pelear con ella. Se niega rotundamente, y eso que Erza a veces le ha propuesto pelear para ver quien de los dos es más fuerte pero nada, que no quiere.

" _Que tierno"_ Pensó Lucy mientras se le dibujaba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—Por cierto — Dijo Levy quien por esos momentos estaba ojeando un libro — ¿Quien creéis que es más fuerte? ¿Goku o Erza? Al fin y al cabo nunca han peleado y no lo sabemos…

Todos comenzaron a pensar, muy concentrados, cual sería la respuesta a esa pregunta. Realmente no tenían la menor idea de quien ganaría en un combate serio. Los dos eran de los magos más poderosos de todo el gremio, de eso no cabe duda pero no eran capaz de imaginarse que ocurriría en un combate. Finalmente parecía que Cana había encontrado la respuesta pero cuando iba a compartir su opinión con todos sus compañeros alguien la interrumpió.

—Que más da quien de esos dos gane. El más fuerte de Fairy Tail soy yo, el resto sois basura. — Dijo Laxus quien se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del gremio — Dejaros aplastar de esa manera por Phantom… — Laxus miró a Jet y Droy — Mirad tíos, no sé ni como os llamáis. ¡Sois patéticos!

—¡Laxus! ¡No tienes derecho a insultar a nadie! — Dijo Mirajane enfadada mirando al orgulloso mago, presencia del cual hasta el momento casi nadie se había percatado.

—¿Me vas a decir tú a mi lo que tengo que hacer, niñata? Os lo repito para que os quede bien claro, ¡Sois mierda! Cuando yo sea el maestro del gremio no habrá sitio para los débiles. ¡Seremos el gremio más fuerte y nadie osará reírse de nosotros!

Un rayo cayó encima del mago y cuando este se disipó él ya no se encontraba allí. A todos se les había quedado mal espíritu después de oír las palabras del mago rubio y algunos incluso, auto culpándose, pensaron que tenía razón con lo de que había demasiada gente débil en Fairy Tail. Al cabo de un rato todo volvió a la normalidad y Lucy decidió ir a hablar con Mirajane.

—Que un tío así sea miembro de Fairy Tail no me cabe en la cabeza… — Dijo Lucy mientras se sentaba en la barra del bar — ¿Y de qué habla de ser el maestro? ¿Quien se cree que es este tío?

—De hecho lo que dice no es ninguna chorrada… — Dijo Mirajane mientras se apoyaba en la barra del bar y miraba a la rubia — Laxus es el nieto del maestro Makarov así que tiene todos los números de que cuando el maestro se retire herede el mando.

—¿Cómo? — Preguntó Lucy a quien no le acababan de entrar en la cabeza las palabras de la camarera.

—De hecho si el maestro tiene tantos problemas para retirarse es porque no encuentra a quien dejar al mando del gremio — Dijo Gray quien pasaba por ahí

—¿Y qué tal Erza? — Propuso Lucy a sus compañeros. La rubia creía que la pelirroja sería perfecta para ese cargo — Al fin y al cabo ella es una persona muy seria y responsable. ¡Sería una fantástica maestra!

—Ya pero el maestro dice que aún es demasiado joven y yo creo que tiene razón. Erza sólo tiene dieciocho años. — Respondió Mirajane

—¿Hablabais de mí?

Finalmente Erza regresó, esta vez con la mirada totalmente serena y podríamos decir que era casi dulce. Sería una imagen muy bonita si no fuese porque iba arrastrando en cada uno de sus brazos a Goku y Natsu, quienes estaban llenos de chichones.

—Vaya vaya, veo que por fin volvéis. — Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa — No habéis podido escapar ¿Eh, chicos?

Goku y Natsu asintieron con la cabeza como buenamente pudieron y todos los miembros de Fairy Tail comenzaron a reír ante esa peculiar estampa. Ver a esos dos cafres totalmente derrotados por la terrible maga era algo divertido, siempre y cuando no fuese uno la víctima…

—Oigan chicos estaba pensando… — Dijo Erza mientras soltaba a Goku y Natsu quienes quedaron tirados en el suelo y ni siquiera trataron de levantarse. Preferían quedarse bocabajo descansando — Ya llevamos cuatro días trabajando sin descansar y la verdad es que vamos bastante bien de tiempo así que… ¿Os gustaría que esta noche nos diésemos un descanso y hiciésemos una pequeña fiesta?

—¡Sí! — Dijo Cana ilusionada. Veía en esa fiesta la oportunidad perfecta para hartarse a cubatas — ¡Ahí te veo Erza!

—Tienes razón Erza, no nos viene mal un descanso. Creo que desde la batalla contra Phantom no hemos tenido ni un solo momento para liberar tensiones — Dijo Gray a quien, como a todos, le convencía la idea — Además puede ser muy divertido

—Tú puedes hacer de stripper eh payaso jajajajaja — Dijo Natsu riendo mientras finalmente se levantaba — ¡Aunque con lo feo que eres no te querrá contratar ni dios!

—¡Tu puta madre imbécil! — Respondió Gray en lo que se lanzaba a por Natsu y los dos comenzaban su pelea n.º 35687… Bueno no sé, he perdido la cuenta realmente.

—Oye Erza, ¿Qué es un stripper? — Le preguntó Goku a la pelirroja quien se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Eh? Esto… — Erza iba a explicárselo pero como Mirajane vio que le daba algo de apuro decidió echar una mano a la chica de la armadura.

—Es un tipo que se desnuda y lo suele hacer mientras hace algún tipo de baile. — Le respondió la camarera al Saiyan quien rápidamente se dirigió a Natsu, quien aún estaba peleando fieramente con Gray.

—Natsu, ¡Pero Gray no baila! Está todo el rato en pelotas pero no baila así que no es un stripper — Dijo Goku quien no acababa de entender que Natsu le dijo eso para provocarlo y no para definirlo.

—¡TÚ CÁLLATE IDIOTA! — Dijo Gray quien tiró un bloque de hielo a la cabeza del Saiyan. — ¡QUE YO NO ME DESNUDO!

—¿¡Qué haces!? — Dijo Goku frotándose la cabeza mientras con la palma de la mano apuntó a los dos chicos — ¡Toma esto idiota! — Goku les lanzó una onda de Ki que dejó a los dos chicos bien tostados. — ¡A la próxima me tiras otro bloque de hielo!

—¡PERO SI YO NO TE HE HECHO NADA! — Dijo Natsu enfadado.

—Ya pero es que estabas por el medio…

Todos vieron que ya empezaba a atardecer y que si querían organizar algo para la noche tendrían que ir yendo a casa para arreglarlo todo. Comenzaron a recoger todo y se fueron para sus respectivas casas. Habían quedado de volver al gremio sobre las 10:30 de la noche para así, empezar la fiesta.

* * *

Goku y Erza estaban de regreso a casa. Era una tarde estupenda, el clima era perfecto, las calles estaban repletas de vida. Esto hizo que los dos jóvenes se tomasen con calma su vuelta a casa y disfrutasen del paseo. Mientras caminaban Goku iba pensando en sus cosas.

 _"La verdad es que me he pasado un poco tirándole la viga encima a Erza, aunque ha sido sin querer… Además ¿Le he pedido perdón?"_ El saiyan fue sacado repentinamente de sus pensamientos y vio que la maga le daba unos golpes en el brazo

—¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? ¡Te has quedado embobado! — Dijo Erza mientras medio reía mirando al Saiyan quien a pesar de mirar a la maga seguía sin reaccionar— ¡Oye! ¿¡Estás tonto o qué!?

" _Parece que no está enfadada, eso es bueno pero… Le tengo que pedir perdón,sí, me he pasado mucho."_ De repente Goku recordó que girando la calle había una tienda de pasteles. _"¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Así se pondrá contenta!"_ Miró en el bolsillo de su Gi (El Gi de Goku en esta historia tiene bolsillo) y vio que le quedaban unas cuantas monedas, las suficientes.

—¡Oye Goku! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? — Dijo Erza mientras cogía al Saiyan del brazo y lo zarandeaba ligeramente, tratando de llamar su atención. Justo después Goku se soltó del agarre de la maga y salió corriendo.

—¡Espérame aquí un momento! — Dijo el Saiyan antes de alejarse rápidamente de la maga quien se extrañó aún más después de esa repentina reacción del chico.

" _¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Qué está haciendo?"_ Se preguntó Erza mientras veía alejarse al Saiyan quien se fue corriendo de una forma tan precipitada que por poco no se cae de boca. Al cabo de un rato Goku regresó, esta vez con más calma. La pelirroja vio como este ocultaba ambas manos tras su espalda pero no le dio mucha importancia a eso. — Oye Goku ¿Qué haces?

—¡Perdón por lo de antes! ¡Toma! — Dijo Goku con una inocente sonrisa mientras le mostraba una pequeña caja de cartón que ella reconoció perfectamente — Me he pasado un poco y además me había olvidado de pedirte perdón así que supongo que esto te gustará. Además el abuelo me decía que de vez en cuando estaba bien darle algún regalo a las personas que quieres así que…

Erza se quedó un rato sin saber como reaccionar, no se esperaba algo así de Goku, no sabía que él tuviese ese punto detallista. Además ella ya no estaba para nada enfadada y no pensaba que Goku se acordase de disculparse por lo que había hecho.

—¡Ey! ¿Vamos a casa o qué? ¡Nos estamos retrasando mucho! — Dijo Goku mientras cogió a Erza de la mano e iba tirando un poco de ella — ¡Tengo mucha hambre y quiero cenar! Además seguro que tienes ganas de comerte el trozo de tarta, aquí en la calle no te lo puedes comer jajajajaja — En el rostro del saiyan se posó la cálida sonrisa de la pelirroja. Goku la miró fijamente a los ojos. Realmente eran bastante bonitos, él siempre lo había pensado.

—No hacía falta que hicieses esto idiota… — Dijo Erza mientras sonreía tiernamente al Saiyan y apretaba más su mano con la del chico — Anda sí, vámonos, yo también tengo bastante hambre, además, tú te tienes que arreglar. No puedes ir así vestido.

Goku soltó un soplido al oír eso que provocó una divertida sonrisa en la muchacha. Siempre que había fiesta en el gremio Erza se empeñaba en que el chico se arreglase un poco para ir, y como normalmente este no hacía ni caso finalmente era Erza quien le obligaba a arreglarse. De hecho incluso ella trataba de peinar esos cabellos suyos que desafiaban las leyes de la física. Nunca lograba domarlos pero que no se dijese que no lo intentaba. De repente alguien los abrazó a los dos por detrás

—¡Eeeeyy! ¡Qué pasaaa! — Goku giró el rostro y pudo ver que quien les estaba agarrando era nada más y nada menos que Cana — Uy…tomaditos de la mano… ¿Hay algo que me tengas que contar Erza? — Dijo Cana mientras le echaba una mirada pícara a la pelirroja quien rápidamente cambió su mirada a un semblante mucho más serio.

—Anda calla… — Dijo Erza tratando de disimular — ¿Y tú de dónde vienes?

—Mira niña que vas a flipar — Cana abrió una mochila y los dos chicos se asomaron a mirar que había ahí dentro. Estaba llena de botellas de alcohol, habrían unas 8 como mínimo — Qué ¿Os gusta?

—¿Esto qué es? — Dijo Goku mientras miraba a Cana — ¿Zumo? ¿Está bueno?

—No, es alcohol. — Dijo Erza — ¿Y te vas a meter todo eso esta noche? ¿Estás loca?

—El alcohol está conceptuado socialmente muy mal pero el alcohol… Qué te voy a decir yo… Es la auténtica salud, el bienestar, la alegría. ¿Tú has probado esto Goku? — Preguntó Cana a lo que recibió una negativa del Saiyan — ¡Joder lo que te pierdes!

—Tú no pruebes eso Goku que es malísimo, mejor vamos para casa. — Dijo Erza mientras se disponía a marcharse — Bueno Cana, ¡Nos vemos en un rato!

—¡Venga hasta luego! — Dijo la morena mientras se alejaban de nuevo y definitivamente Goku y Erza se iban para casa

—Oye Erza. ¿Por qué es malo? — Preguntó el Saiyan a la pelirroja mientras iban andando de camino a casa — La cerveza es buena para la salud ¿No?

—La cerveza no está mal pero… Lo que lleva Cana es mucho más duro y a poco que bebas te pones a hacer locuras. — Dijo la pelirroja — Además es malo para el hígado, por no hablar de las resacas que deja.

—Ah bueno, entiendo…

* * *

Natsu Gray, Goku, Elfman y Happy habían salido un momento de la fiesta para irse a unos matorrales para poder hacer sus necesidades. Todos, excepto Happy quien solo comía pescado, se habían tomado algunas copas y estaban un poco más contentos de lo habitual pero no era nada exagerado, solo tenían el _puntillo,_ pero aún estaban totalmente cuerdos. Mientras estaban meando iban hablando.

—Ey chavales, os juro que yo no bebo más que como siga así acabo mal… — Dijo Natsu quien sabía que no le vendría bien seguir bebiendo y que así ya estaba bien

—Los hombres de verdad tienen más aguante con la bebida — Dijo Elfman

—Sí sí… Tú no bebas más que Erza me ha dicho que eso que ha traído Cana es malo — Dijo Goku sin siquiera levantar la cabeza — Pero la verdad es que está muy bueno jejejejejeje

De repente se escucharon varios gritos desde el gremio los cuales demandaban vehementemente más hielo. Pobre Gray, lo tenían harto. Por no hablar de Natsu, quien se pasó toda la noche encendiendo cigarros.

—Me cago en la puta, qué pesados por dios… — Dijo Gray mientras se abrochaba de nuevo el pantalón y se disponía a pegar un grito al gremio — ¡SI QUERÉIS HIELO VENID VOSOTROS QUE ME TENÉIS HASTA LOS HUEVOS!

Esa respuesta del mago de hielo fue escuchada por todos en el gremio y, desafortunadamente para él, por una furiosa pelirroja que, en el rato que los chicos estuvieron evacuando, había acelerado en la ingesta de alcohol provocando en ella un estado de enfado constante. Ni un Super Saiyan se le podría comparar.

—¿CÓMO? ¿ME VA A REPLICAR A MI ESTE? — Erza salió corriendo en dirección a donde habían ido los chicos, quienes la vieron llegar furiosa. — ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO GRAY!

—Gray, me parece que será mejor que salgas corriendo jejejejeje — Dijo Goku mientras Natsu, Elfman, Happy y él reían.

—¡NO OS RIÁIS CABRONES! — Gritó enfadado Gray mientras se abrochaba a toda prisa el cinturón — ¡Ahora cerrad el pico todos! ¡Como alguien se chive juro que me lo cargo!

Gray decidió que lo mejor sería esconderse ya que era prácticamente imposible huir de Erza. Se metió entre los matorrales y rezó para salir vivo de esa. Finalmente Erza llegó a dónde estaban todos, quienes trataban de disimular para encubrir a su amigo.

—¡Vosotros! ¡Dónde se ha metido este idiota! — Dijo Erza quien iba con una botella en una mano y una espada en la otra — Por cierto, ¡Habéis bebido poquísimo! ¿No os da vergüenza no acompañar a vuestros camaradas? — Erza agarró a Natsu por el cuello y le puso la botella en la boca — ¡Bebe un poco! ¡Flojo que eres un flojo!

Goku, tratando de evitarse problemas con la enfadada Erza, decidió que lo mejor sería fingir que él sí había bebido, pero… ¿Cómo?

" _A ver… Viendo a Erza supongo que a los borrachos lo que les pasa es que se enfadan. Voy a fingir que yo también estoy enfadado, así verá que he bebido y me libraré"_ Pensó Goku mientras veía como la pelirroja ahora estaba obligando a Happy y Elfman a beber.

—¡Oye Goku! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo que tú no te escapas! — Dijo Erza mientras se acercaba al Saiyan botella en mano para obligarle a beber.

" _Vale, ¡Ahora!"_ — ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! — Goku elevó su Ki todo lo que pudo para fingir un enorme enfado. Todos se tuvieron que cubrir debido al enorme poder que emanaba del Saiyan. — ¡NO HACE FALTA! ¡YA HE BEBIDO MUCHÍSIMO!

" _¿¡Qué mierda está haciendo Goku!?''_ Pensaron todos al ver la extravagante reacción del Saiyan. ¿Acaso tenía pensado pelear con Erza? No, eso era imposible. Entonces… ¿Qué?

Aunque Elfman sí entendió que estaba tratando de resistirse y esto lo indignó. ¡Si todos habían tenido que sufrir Goku no iba a ser menos!

—¡OYE TÚ! ¡SI ERES HOMBRE ACEPTA QUE…!

Elfman no pudo seguir hablando cuando Goku le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cara y lanzó al gigantón en dirección al aún en construcción gremio.

—¡ANDA QUE TE CALLES! — Gritó el de la cola mientras en su interior pensaba algo totalmente distinto _"Perdona Elfman no es nada personal pero si bebo más me sentará fatal"_

Elfman llegó hasta el gremio y se llevó por delante a Loke y Cana quienes también habían bebido un poco más de la cuenta. Finalmente los tres se estrellaron contra la barra del bar y por poco no arrollan a Mirajane, quien tuvo los reflejos suficientes para apartarse a tiempo y no ser atropellada por esos tres.

Loke, Cana y Elfman se levantaron empapados en alcohol ya que impactaron de lleno contra varias botellas que había en la barra del bar. Los tres estaban enfadadísimos.

—¿¡Qué coño haces Elfman!? — Dijo Loke mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a gritar al hombre del cabello blanco — ¿¡Te crees un avión o qué, gilipollas!?

—¡A mi no me hables así que yo no tengo la culpa! — Le respondió Elfman a Loke — ¡Ha sido Goku que me ha pegado un puñetazo!

Erza y todos los demás se quedaron atónitos al ver la extraña actitud de Goku, pero para suerte (o desgracia) del Saiyan, esta sirvió para que Erza creyera que él ya había bebido bastante. Pero la reacción de Titania no era la que él esperaba.

—¿¡PERO TÚ ESTÁS VIENDO COMO ESTÁS!? — Dijo Erza mientras cogía con fuerza al Saiyan por los dos brazos — ¡Si es que no te puedo dejar solo! Sabía que te ibas a poner hasta el culo de alcohol… ¡Es que lo sabía! — Lo cogió por debajo de los brazos, lo levantó, y se lo cargó a la espalda como si llevase un saco de patatas — ¡TÚ TE VIENES CONMIGO, YA NO ME FÍO DE TI! — Después miró a Elfman, Natsu y Happy — ¡Y vosotros! ¡También vendréis! ¡TAMBIÉN VA POR TI GRAY!

—¡Pero Erza que era una broma! — Dijo Goku tratando de que la maga se apiadase de él — ¡Que estamos perfectamente!

—¡NO QUIERO OÍR NI UNA EXCUSA! — La maga le dio un fuerte azote en el culo a modo de castigo y se llevó con ella a todos de vuelta al gremio.

La estampa era deplorable. Erza con una cara de enfado total, cargando a sus espaldas a un Saiyan totalmente rendido, mientras que todos los demás chicos le seguían con la cabeza gacha. Todos comenzaron a reír descontroladamente al verlos llegar.

—JAJAJAJAJA, ¿ERZA LLEVAS UN SACO O QUÉ? — Dijo Levy a quien le costó decir toda la frase entera debido a que su propia risa la interrumpía

—Pobrecitos… — Dijo Lucy al verlos a todos cabizbajos. — Erza es muy mala…

Finalmente Erza soltó a Goku y se alejó de los chicos mientras se acercaba a la barra. Natsu, Gray, Elfman y Happy se quedaron sentados con la cabeza hundida en la mesa. Estaban totalmente abatidos.

Goku vio que la maga se acercaba a la barra para servirse otra copa. Rápidamente Goku comenzó a hacer señales a Mirajane para que no le sirviese más a lo que la camarera le hizo una mueca en señal de que ella no se iba a comer el problema de tener que enfrentarse a la ira de la chica.

" _Tendré que hacerlo yo mismo"_ Pensó Goku en lo que miraba a sus amigos quienes se quedaron desconcertados al ver la mirada que el Saiyan les lanzó

—Goku qué vas a… — Dijo Gray mientras miraba como el Saiyan les daba una última sonrisa y se acercaba lentamente a Erza. Mientras se aproximaba iba pensando.

" _Todos estos años he sido muy feliz en Fairy Tail… He aprendido mucho y he hecho muy buenos amigos, no me arrepiento de nada."_

—No... ¡NO GOKU! ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR! — Gritó Natsu mientras salía corriendo para detener al Saiyan quien ya se había decidido a sacrificarse para frenar a ese monstruo que cada vez se iba volviendo más terrible. Elfman, Gray y Happy se le lanzaron encima para detenerlo.

—¡NATSU NO NOS QUEDA OTRA OPCIÓN! — Gritó Elfman mientras sujetaba al Saiyan — ¡ES EL ÚNICO QUE NOS PUEDE SALVAR!

(Nota del autor: Con esta escena lo que intento es parodiar cuando Goku se sacrifica para salvarlos a todos de la explosión de Cell xD)

Finalmente Goku se puso justo detrás de Erza, colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica y con el dedo índice y corazón de la otra hizo un gesto de despedida a sus amigos quienes lo miraban perplejos.

—Chicos, cuidad del gremio y de nuestros amigos. Estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros. ¡Adiós! — Dijo Goku justo antes de pasar a la acción — ¡TÚ TE VIENES CONMIGO!

—¿Eh? — Dijo Erza justo antes de ser pillada por sorpresa por el Saiyan

—¡GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! — Gritó Natsu en pura desesperación

Goku la cogió de la cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo. Después de eso salió corriendo del gremio todo lo rápido que pudo mientras Erza se esforzaba muchísimo tratando de liberarse del Saiyan quien no cedía en lo absoluto y la agarraba aún con más fuerza.

Finalmente Goku se la llevó como pudo al gran cerezo de Magnolia. Cuando finalmente estaban llegando ya hacía rato que Erza había desistido tratando de liberarse y simplemente se agarraba al Saiyan dejándose llevar por él.

Goku finalmente se sentó bajo el cerezo y puso la pelirroja a su lado, quien curiosamente decidió no regresar de nuevo.

—Erza no deberías beber tanto, te pones muy agresiva. — Dijo Goku mientras descansaba bajo el cerezo

—Tú no eres el más indicado para hablar ¿Sabes? — Dijo Erza mientras miraba seriamente al Saiyan — ¿Te recuerdo que le has pegado a Elfman sin venir a cuento?

Goku soltó un pequeño soplido

—Si hice eso era para fingir que estaba enfadado como tú y así no me obligases a beber. — Dijo Goku mirando a Erza quien quedó totalmente desconcertada — Esta tarde me dijiste que beber mucho era malo así que decidí hacerte caso y también por eso te he alejado de la barra, no quería que bebieses más. Te podía sentar mal.

Erza, a quien le comenzaban a pasar los efectos del alcohol y ya estaba mucho más tranquila, decidió no replicar a lo que el chico le acababa de decir. Él lo había hecho todo por su bien y ella no tenía derecho a replicarle nada, además tenía razón, no podía dejar que siguiese bebiendo. Erza se disponía a darle las gracias cuando el chico la interrumpió.

—¡Mira el cielo! ¡Esta noche se ven perfectamente las estrellas! Es bonito ¿Verdad? — Dijo el Saiyan sin apartar la vista del firmamento — A veces me imagino que viajo por el espacio, debe ser increíble. ¿Te imaginas viajar a otros planetas? Oye Erza, por cierto ¿Los extraterrestres existen?

Erza sonrió divertidamente al Saiyan. A ella le hacían mucha gracia esas ideas que de vez en cuando le pasaban por la cabeza al chico y esas preguntas que él solía hacerle, pensando que ella tendría la respuesta a todo.

—Bueno, tú eres bastante raro la verdad. — Dijo Erza mientras le sonreía — ¿No serás un extraterrestre? ¡Los humanos no tienen cola!

—¡Que tontería! ¡Yo siempre he vivido aquí! — Respondió Goku preocupado, como si la pelirroja hubiese dicho todo eso en serio — Además los alienígenas son así como verdes y con ojos totalmente negros… Lo vi en una película.

Erza rió ante el Saiyan que no entendía muy bien el porqué de que ella se estuviese divirtiendo tanto con cada cosa que él decía. Supuso que se debería al alcohol así que decidió no darle demasiada importancia. Goku siguió hablando

—Oye, si quieres podemos volver pero prométeme que no beberás más. — Le dijo a la chica quien le miró aún con esa divertida expresión.

—Yo aquí estoy muy agusto — Respondió Erza — Prefiero que nos quedemos.

Goku se estaba quedando bastante desconcertado por la actitud que estaba teniendo la chica pero aún así decidió hacerle caso y quedarse con ella.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, los dos juntos, sentados en el césped del parque central de Magnolia, bajo al gran cerezo. Erza no pensaba en absolutamente nada, simplemente disfrutaba de la calma del lugar y de la compañía de Goku quien por lo contrario, mientras contemplaba las estrellas, pensaba en muchísimas cosas. De repente un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza y decidió que debía compartirlo con Erza.

—Oye Erza

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo crees que estarán Jellal y los demás? Hace muchos años que no sabemos absolutamente nada de ellos. — Dijo Goku mirando a Erza — ¿Tú crees que estarán bien?

Toda esa calma de la que estaba disfrutando la chica se vino abajo simplemente con las inocentes palabras del Saiyan, ignorante de la verdad. Ella nunca supo como sobrellevar esa situación y ahora se le presentaba un gran problema que afrontar. Siempre trató de ocultar la verdad a su compañero, tratando de protegerlo a él y a los demás que aún estaban con Jellal en la torre del cielo. Sabía que en el momento en que Goku supiese lo que ocurría iría de cabeza a por Jellal y trataría de "hacerle entrar en razón" y las cosas podrían acabar muy pero que muy mal para todos. Además el chico del cabello azul amenazaba con matar a los que estaban con él si ella revelaba algo.

A pesar de ser una chica tan madura y seria, esa situación la superaba por completo y la atormentaba todos y cada uno de los días de su vida.

Goku pudo notar como ella se puso muy tensa y, además, muy muy triste al oír eso.

—Oye Erza, ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó el Saiyan mientras miraba a la maga quien tenía la cabeza gacha — ¿Te ocurre algo?

La pelirroja hizo un enorme esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero aún así no logró disimular lo mal que sentía en esos momentos.

—No… No es nada… — Dijo Erza — Simplemente me ha dado el bajón. Después de beber a mucha gente le pasa.

Goku supo perfectamente que ella le estaba mintiendo pero decidió no presionarla más, ella no necesitaba que la pusiesen aún peor de lo que ya estaba. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar de todo más tarde, pero ese no era el momento. Lo único que él tenía que hacer era tratar reconfortarla.

A ojos de casi todos en el gremio, Goku era un chico que siempre estaba feliz, parecía que nada le afectase, que su rostro no supiese hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Consideraban que el dolor y la tristeza no era algo que fuese con él, de hecho muchos los llegaban a tildar de infantil por esto. Pero Erza sabía que no era así, él también lo pasaba mal de vez en cuando. Echaba de menos a su abuelo y, a medida que fue creciendo se dio cuenta que, a pesar de que siguiese muy presente para él, realmente no estaba allí y que no lo volvería a ver jamás... Pero ella siempre estaba con él. Goku realmente no entendía como era capaz de captar que estaba triste, él creía disimularlo a la perfección pero le era imposible, no era capaz de engañarla. Muchas veces le había dicho que no dudase en llamarla cuando le hiciese falta pero aún así siempre era ella quien acababa yendo por su propio pie a animarle.

 _"Ahora me toca a mi Erza, te debo una. No. Te debo muchas."_ Goku pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de la chica y con él la rodeó, hizo un poco de fuerza y la acercó lentamente al calor de su cuerpo.

Erza se sorprendió mucho. No sabía qué decir, no esperaba que él hiciese algo así. Sabía que Goku tenía un corazón muy puro pero no creía que pudiese ser tan atento y darse cuenta de cosas así, aunque también era cierto que nunca le había dado oportunidad de mostrárselo ya que desde que eran niños ella siempre se había mostrado totalmente firme ante Goku y los demás. A pesar de que aún enfrentaba ese problema sola por un momento sintió que estaba totalmente protegida. Entendió que él se estaba esforzando en reconfortarla y decidió dejarse llevar. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y se dejó embriagar por la bonita estampa que había sobre sus cabezas.

—Goku, ¿Sabes qué? — Dijo Erza mientras ambos seguían mirando al cielo

—¿Hm? — Hizo el chico en señal de pregunta mientras seguía rodeando a la chica con su brazo y acariciaba al de ella lentamente.

—Me estás confundiendo mucho, muchísimo. — Dijo ella en un tono de voz bajo, rozando el susurro.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Goku curioso mientras veía como la chica se acurrucaba un poco más a él.

—Nada, nada... Tonterías mías.

 **Pues nadaa hasta aquí este capítulo. Ha sido más corto que los anteriores pero aún así me gusta como me ha quedado la verdad :)**

 **En el siguiente ya sí empezará la saga de la torre del cielo la cual espero que os guste**

 **Cualquier idea que tengáis no dudéis en aportarla, os leo a todos atentamente y siempre tengo en consideración vuestras ideas.**

 **Si os ha gustado agradecería que dejaseis una review ya que es genial leer lo que pensais acerca de la historia.**

 **Por último agradecer a mi Beta reader Amy por ayudar a que esta historia esté presentable para vosotros :)**

 **Ah por cierto, Evil Goku Z tiene mi permiso para subir la historia a Youtube**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	10. La Torre Del Cielo (Parte 1)

**¡Hola chicos! ¡Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo de este Fic! ¡Comienza la saga de la Torre del Cielo! No sé cuantos capítulos me llevará, creo que 4 pero no estoy seguro de eso.**

 **Quiero daros las gracias por apoyar la historia, cada vez sois más y no sabéis lo agradecido que estoy de esto. También os quiero dar las gracias a todos los que os tomáis la molestia de dejar una Review, es algo genial para el autor, ver que la gente interactua con tu historia es algo genial. Siempre que me dejéis vuestras opiniones o dudas os responderé. Quiero dar gracias a los usuarios FreedomGundam96, Xgre12, ItZkaiSord y Kakashi Crossover por pasarse por este último episodio y dejarme sus opiniones. Muchas gracias.**

 **Gracias también a mi beta reader Amy por ayudarme una vez más con este capítulo.**

 **Por último responderé a Kakashi Crossover ya que él no tiene una cuenta y no puedo responderle por mensaje privado. De nuevo, darte las gracias por haberte pasado de nuevo por el capítulo, jajajajajaja pues sí, no hay que jugar con Erza, ni Zamasu fusionado podría con ella enfadada, es terrorífica xD Aunque bueno, tal vez cierto Saiyan consiga ablandarla... Ya veremos...**

Goku estaba remoloneando en la cama y jugando peligrosamente con la paciencia de una pelirroja que ya le había avisado 2 veces desde el salón que se despertase. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando mucho pero aún así su cuerpo simplemente no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por salir de la cama y comenzar a prepararse. El día anterior Loke, quien declaró ser un espíritu celestial y había firmado un contrato con Lucy, les había regalado a los chicos unos vales para un _resort_ en la costa y habían quedado a las 9 A.M en la estación de Magnolia. Erza estaba muy ilusionada pero Goku… bueno, podríamos decir que iba porque sus amigos también lo hacían. Realmente hubiese preferido quedarse entrenando o hacer alguna misión pero aún así decidió acompañarlos. Finalmente Erza, cansada de insistir, se plantó en la habitación del chico y se lo quedó mirando. Como los gritos anteriores no habían surtido efecto trató de persuadirlo de una manera más dulce. Se sentó en la cama al lado de él mientras lo sacudía suavemente.

— ¡Venga marmota que verás que divertido será! — Dijo Erza con un tono de voz muy dulce mientras trataba de despertar al Saiyan que lo único que hacía era murmurar cosas casi incomprensibles — Si tienes sueño puedes dormir en el tren. Vamos…

—Cinco minutos más…— Dijo Goku mientras se revolvía en la cama y le daba la espalda a la maga quien de seguir así no podría aguantar mucho más ese tono tan dulce con el que le estaba hablando

—Goku… Ya me has pedido "cinco minutos más" seis veces, yo creo que has tenido suficiente, ¿no crees? — Ella comenzó a destapar poco a poco al chico para que comenzase a espabilarse pero lo que hizo el Saiyan provocó que toda esa bonanza con la que le estaba tratando desapareciese en un instante.

Cuando las sábanas ya estaban a la altura de la cintura de Goku este, con un gesto casi instintivo, las agarró y se cubrió incluso la cabeza, quedando totalmente sepultado bajo las mantas. Esto hizo que Erza se decidiese a ir por las malas.

— **REARME: ARMADURA DE LA EMPERATRIZ DEL AGUA** ¡SAL DE LA CAMA AHORA MISMO! — Dijo Erza amenazando con mojarlo o, más bien dicho, ahogarlo.

Goku, entre que se encontraba de espaldas a la maga y lo dormido que estaba, no se percató del peligro que se cernía sobre él y por ello decidió ignorarla completamente mientras se hundía aún más en las sábanas.

—Voy a contar hasta diez Goku. Uno… dos… tres…— Erza en ver que seguía sin responder perdió completamente la paciencia y mandó a la porra la cuenta atrás — ¡TRES CUATRO NUEVE DIEZ! ¡SAL DE AHÍ MALDITO VAGO!

Finalmente Erza, con su espada, generó una enorme bola de agua que cayó encima de la cama y empapó por completo al Saiyan quien salió corriendo de la cama y de la habitación sin tener muy claro donde iba. La muchacha comenzó a reír al ver esa reacción tan rara que tuvo el chico, decidió ir andando detrás de él y pasarle una toalla.

—Erza si querías que me despertase solo me lo tenías que decir…— Dijo Goku mientras se secaba el pelo

—Ya hay que tener morro para decir eso Goku. Te he pedido que te levantes de todas las formas posibles y no me has hecho ni caso.— Dijo Erza mientras miraba al chico fijamente. Goku comenzó a quitarse la empapada camiseta y Erza lo miró aún con más atención. Ella ya lo había visto muchísimas veces pero desde hacía poco que lo veía de una forma distinta. _"La verdad es que tiene un cuerp_ _o muy bonito_ _, eso es innegable. Normal, se tira todo el día entrenando… Parece mentira, de pequeño estaba hasta regordete y mira ahora. Realmente es_ _un chico guapí_ _s_ _im_...

—Oye Erza, ¿Qué miras? ¡Te has quedado embobada! — Dijo Goku a la pelirroja quien lo miró a los ojos y tardó un poco en reaccionar.

— ¿Eh…? — La cara de la chica se puso tan roja que por poco no se confundía con su cabello. — ¡NADA NADA! — Rápidamente Erza salió del cuarto y de un portazo cerró la puerta. Goku estaba completamente confundido y no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de pasar, aún así no hizo mucho caso y siguió a lo suyo. _"Últimamente Erza hace cosas un poco raras..."_

* * *

Todos estaban ya en el tren. Goku ya se había encargado de dejar a Natsu inconsciente para hacerle más llevadero el viaje y los demás iban hablando de sus cosas. El tren iba completamente lleno y Erza se dio cuenta de que una señora mayor no tenía donde sentarse así que se levantó, la trajo donde todos estaban y le cedió su lugar. Al poco rato de sentarse la anciana cayó dormida, normal, aún era bastante pronto y la señora había madrugado mucho.

—Oye Erza ¿Te vas a quedar de pie todo el viaje? — Preguntó Lucy —Son 5 horas. Si quieres nos vamos turnando todos.

—No te preocupes Lucy estoy bien— Le respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa —Además supongo que en algún momento se liberarán asientos así que no te preocupes

— ¡Ey Erza! — Goku llamó a la pelirroja quien le miró e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de que le estaba escuchando. Goku se dio unos golpes en sus muslos con la palma de sus manos en señal de que le ofrecía a la chica su regazo como asiento.

Erza se sonrojó ante la sorpresa de Lucy, Gray y Happy quienes no se esperaban en lo absoluto esa reacción. Quienes estaban más sorprendidos eran Happy y Gray que tras tantos años estaban convencidísimos de que entre esos dos había una confianza total. Por parte de Goku las cosas parecían estar como siempre pero… ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Erza?

Obviamente Titania también se percató de la sorpresa de sus amigos y esto la puso aún peor e hizo que a sus amigos les quedase completamente claro qué era lo que le pasaba. Ni ella ni sus amigos sabían que decir y Erza estaba incomodísima así que decidió salir de ahí.

—Chicos creo que no me encuentro muy bien, me salgo fuera un rato a que me de el aire…— Erza salió con la cabeza gacha y sonrojadísima bajo la mirada de sus amigos quien a pesar de saber perfectamente a que se debía su vergüenza simplemente no eran capaces de asimilar eso. ¿Desde cuándo a Erza le atraía Goku?

— ¿Pero qué le pasa ahora? — Dijo Goku mientras se levantaba para ir a verla —Ahora vengo chicos esperad un momento. — Gray lo agarró del brazo y él no entendió muy bien por qué lo hacía. El Saiyan miró al mago de hielo y este negó con la cabeza. Finalmente Goku volvió a sentarse.

—Ahora mismo es mejor que la dejes tranquila— Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa algo nerviosa —Créeme, lo peor que puedes hacer ahora mismo es seguirla.

—Oye Lucy, ¿Es que tú sabes qué es lo que le pasa? — Preguntó el Saiyan — ¡Últimamente está muy rara y se pone roja muchas veces! Pensé que tenía fiebre así que intenté llevarla con Porlyusica pero me dijo que no lo hiciera…

Lucy se quedó con cara de póquer mientras Gray se llevaba una mano a la cara y respiraba hondo tratando de contenerse y no arrancarle la cabeza ahí mismo. Happy por su parte se aguantaba la risa.

—Madre de dios…— Murmuró Gray mientras se tapaba las manos con la cara y miraba al techo — ¡MADRE MÍAAAAA! — Realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico (nunca mejor dicho) para no matarlo allí mismo.

—No te preocupes Goku, son cosas de chicas— Dijo Happy —Algún día se le pasará.

En eso Gray se acercó al oído de Lucy y le susurró en una voz increíblemente baja puesto que Goku tenía un oído muy fino y los podía oír.

— _Oye Lucy, ¿Por qué no se lo explicamos y ya está?_

— _¡No podemos hacer eso! ¿Y si Erza no quiere decírselo? ¡Nos mataría! -_ Tras oír esto Gray se imaginó la terrible muerte que tendría si revelase algo y decidió que mejor dejaban de tocar el tema.

Aún así seguían estando alucinados con lo que acababa de pasar. ¿A Erza le gustaba un chico? No, más increíble aún. ¿¡A Erza le gustaba Goku!? Lo que hacía aún más desesperante la situación era la completa ignorancia del Saiyan. ¿Cómo era posible que con las señales que le enviaba Erza no se diese cuenta de nada? Hasta un niño de 12 se hubiese percatado de algo así. Encima con una chica tan guapa como ella. ¿En serio Goku tenía 17 años? ¡Parecía que tuviese ocho!

" _No sé de que coño me sorprendo. Estuvo hasta los 15 años pensando que la única persona en el mundo que no tenía pene era Erza y creía que el matrimonio era comida… Este tío es asexual sino no soy capaz de entenderlo"_ Pensó Gray mientras miraba a Goku quien se unió a Natsu y la anciana que se encontraban durmiendo como marmotas.

Erza estaba en la parte exterior del tren, apoyada en la barandilla mientras el viento removía sus cabellos. Mientras miraba distraídamente el paisaje que corría delante de sus ojos no paraba de pensar pensar en lo sucedido. No entendía cómo era que Goku le había comenzado a atraer. Ni recordaba el cuándo, ni el por qué, ni el cómo. Solo sabía que se sentía atraída por él y que su visión del chico estaba cambiando.

" _Tengo que tranquilizarme… No puedo ponerme así cada vez que Goku me diga algo pero… ¿Cómo? Maldita sea… ¿Qué diablos ha pasado para que ahora me guste? No lo entiendo… Encima con lo idiota que es él para estas cosas dudo que nunca me entienda… Espero que esto se me acabe pasando y vuelva a estar como siempre… Cuando por fin logro sacarme a Jellal de la cabeza ahora viene este…"_

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que habían llegado y el atardecer ya asomó. Habían tenido un divertido día de playa. Jugaron a voleibol hasta que Goku tuvo la maravillosa idea de lanzar una onda de Ki a la pelota para que fuese más rápida y la destrozó. Después de eso Lucy y Erza decidieron tirarse en la toalla y quedarse estiradas tranquilamente mientras les daba el sol, Goku Natsu y Gray estuvieron haciendo el cabra en el mar y Happy se tiró todo el santo día persiguiendo algunos peces que encontraba por el agua, no enganchó ni uno pero al menos se lo pasó bien.

Erza estaba sentada en el sofá de su habitación mientras leía tranquilamente. En eso sonó la puerta.

— ¿Se puede? — Era la voz de Lucy

—Sí. Pasa, pasa. — Respondió Erza mientras guardaba el libro debajo de un cojín para evitar que Lucy lo viese. Ya sabemos que tipo de literatura le gusta a Titania. Finalmente Lucy entró a la habitación.

—Los chicos ya están en el casino. Te estamos esperando y como veía que no bajabas pues he venido a buscarte.— Dijo Lucy. Iba muy arreglada, con un vestido rojo cuya falda tenía un corte que dejaba entrever su pierna. Era realmente elegante

—Ah vaya, se me ha pasado la hora— Respondió Erza —Sí perdona, vamos.

— ¿Pero vas a ir así? — Preguntó Lucy pues Erza aún seguía en bikini y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle —No creo que sea lo mas apropiado…

—Sí, tienes razón— Sin esperar ni un instante, Erza hizo uso de su magia y en menos que canta un gallo ya estaba perfectamente arreglada. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y a cada lado de su cara caían dos hilos escarlatas los cuales le daban un toque más informal a ese look tan arreglado. Su vestido era morado y llevaba unos guantes blancos que le cubrían todo el antebrazo.

—Vaya Erza, ahora tu vestido es demasiado adecuado.— Dijo Lucy mientras sonreía — Por cierto Erza…

— ¿Si?

—No te sientas incómoda por nada. No te presionaremos ni te preguntaremos nada, eres tú quien decide qué hacer. Ahora solo céntrate en pasarlo bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Erza, a pesar de incomodarse un poco por lo que dijo Lucy, ya que esto le dejaba claro que como mínimo ella ya sabía qué le pasaba, se alegró al ver que sus compañeros entendían como se sentía y tenían la madurez suficiente como para no atosigarla a preguntas como ella temía que ocurriese. Realmente Lucy era una chica muy madura.

—Sí, claro… Muchas gracias Lucy— Se sonrieron mutuamente y se dirigieron hacía el casino.

* * *

— ¡PERO QUÉ ESTAFA ES ESTA! — Gritó Natsu al ver que la máquina no les daba su premio — ¡GOKU VE A BUSCAR A ALGÚN EMPLEADO QUE NOS ROBAN NUESTRO PREMIO!

—Pero Natsu no te preocupes, simplemente se ha quedado atascado— Dijo Happy tratando de calmar la situación —Yo creo que así acabará cayendo— Happy comenzó a embestir contra la máquina tratando de que le diese su premio, pero claro, Happy no es precisamente fuerte así que parecía que esta ni se inmutaba

— ¡Vamos nosotros también! — Dijo Natsu mirando a Goku — ¡Por mis cojones que nos llevamos el premio!

Los tres comenzaron a empujar con todas sus fuerzas pero seguía sin ser suficiente cosa que los sorprendió. ¿Cómo era posible que ni ellos fuesen capaces de hacer que la máquina soltase el premio?

Si bien a Goku este no le importaba demasiado, el ver que la máquina se le resistía, acompañado de la rabia de Natsu, hizo que él también se encendiese. El Saiyan hizo una señal al Dragon Slayer y los dos tomaron mucha distancia de la máquina.

Mientras tanto Happy se quedó allí y al poco tiempo llegó uno de los técnicos de las máquinas.

—Veo que están teniendo problemas para recoger su premio.— Dijo el joven técnico —Espere un rato y en seguida lo arregla…

 **¡APARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Ese pobre hombre no tuvo tiempo a apartarse y fue arrollado por Goku y Natsu quienes llegaban como trenes. Se llevaron por delante al técnico y destrozaron la máquina la cual estalló y levantó bastante polvo. Goku y Natsu salieron de entre los escombros y de paso ayudaron a salir al pobre técnico y a Happy, quienes afortunadamente no habían sufrido daños.

—Vaya vaya, no tenéis nada de clase…

Goku alzó la cabeza para ver quien había dicho eso y lo que pudo ver era un tipo rarísimo. Su cabeza tenía forma, literalmente, de cubo. Era completamente cuadrada, su nariz, sus orejas, toda su cara era cuadrada, así como su cuerpo. Sus brazos, piernas y tórax eran rectangulares

— ¿Quien eres tu cara cubo? — Dijo Natsu mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

" _Quien es este tío y porqué me suena tanto… Hay algo en él que reconozco pero esa cara yo no la he visto nunca."_ Pensó Goku quien aún no dijo nada a ese tipo.

—Vaya, vaya. Veo que has crecido mucho, he escuchado que te has vuelto muy fuerte, hermanito…

— ¿Oye Goku por qué te está llamando hermanito? — Le preguntó Happy a quien le sorprendió eso.

— ¿¡QUEEE!? — Gritó Goku sorprendido ya que por fin se había percatado de quien se trataba — ¡WALLY CUANTO TIEMPO!

Goku se puso realmente feliz de volver a ver a Wally, a pesar de que le sorprendía el extraño aspecto que su amigo presentó. Aún así no le dio demasiada importancia. Fue corriendo y lo abrazó mientras le daba unos toques en la espalda. En el momento en que se abrazaron Wally aprovechó para agarrar a Goku por la cola y apretarla con fuerza. Goku comenzó a sentir que perdía sus fuerzas hasta que finalmente quedó tirado en el suelo. Wally no lo soltaba.

—Wally… Qué haces… ¡AAAAAHHHH! — Wally apretó aún con más fuerza al Saiyan quien gritó del dolor.

— ¡Oye tío raro! ¡Suéltalo ahora mismo! — Natsu se lanzó al ataque pero antes de alcanzarlo Wally convirtió su brazo en el cañón de un arma y apunto a Goku a la cabeza.

—Un paso más y me lo cargo. — Natsu quedó totalmente inmóvil ante esa amenaza. En eso Goku, a pesar de estar debilitadísimo, trató de revolverse pero sus movimientos eran tan lentos que a Wally le dio tiempo de apretar aún más su cola y hacer que Goku se retorciera de dolor.

De repente unas extrañas cuerdas pillaron por sorpresa a Natsu y Happy y los aprisionaron. Les constreñían con mucha fuerza, apretando sus músculos hasta un punto que casi les hacía daño, por más que lo intentaban no podían liberarse.

—Oye, oye Wally… Te estás pasando mucho con nuestro hermanito…

—Ha… Ha… No… no puede ser… ¿Milianna? — Dijo Goku entre jadeos de agotamiento con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. _"Maldita sea. ¿Que diablos está pasando aquí?"_

* * *

 **SIMULTÁNEAMENTE A LO AHORA OCURRIDO…**

Gray se encontraba en la barra del casino tomando una cerveza con Juvia, quien para su sorpresa, les había seguido en su viaje. Gray prefirió no preguntar cómo era que les había encontrado y decidió llevar la conversación con la maga de agua por otro lado.

—Bueno ¿Qué ha sido de Phantom? — Preguntó Gray a la maga

—Verás mi querido Gray. Muchos se han unido a otros gremios o simplemente han desaparecido sin dejar rastro. De los Element Four solo tengo noticias de Totomaru, quien al parecer se ha metido a estudiar magisterio porque decía que a él siempre le había gustado la idea de ser profesor.

— ¿Y qué ha pasado con Gajeel y Ten?

—De Gajeel tampoco tengo noticias y al parecer el señor Ten Shin Han se fue a un templo para reflexionar, aunque no sé muy bien dónde está él ahora exactamente…

—Ya veo… Según me contaron Gajeel y Ten salvaron a Goku y los chicos así que espero que les vaya bien. No creo que sean malas personas… Bueno, ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

" _POR FIN MI QUERIDO GRAY SE INTERESA POR JUVIA. ¡ESTE ES MI MOMENTO!" —_ ¡Juvia ha decidido que ha llegado el momento de cambiar el rumbo de su vida, ahora Juvia es una persona nueva! ¡Ella ha decidido unirse a Fairy Tail! — Gray sonrió al escucharla, le hizo gracia que le contase que sus deseos de unirse al gremio como si fuera una gran sorpresa cuando ella llevaba un enorme collar de Fairy Tail que dejaba en evidencia que ella quería unirse. Aún así a Juvia el hecho de que le sonriese le hizo mucha ilusión _"MI QUERIDO GRAY HA SONREÍDO. ESTÁ FELIZ DE QUE JUVIA SE UNA. ¡SUUUUUUUU!_ (Juvia es Cristiano Ronaldo LoL)

De repente alguien tocó la espalda a Gray y él se giró para ver de quien se trataba. Era un tío con unas pintas bastante sospechosas. Llevaba una especie de turbante y medio yelmo que cubría su mandíbula. Tenía el pecho descubierto excepto por una manta que atravesaba su cuerpo desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su cintura. Era muy alto y musculoso, su aspecto era realmente imponente.

— ¿Conoces a Erza Scarlet? — Preguntó el tipo con un tono de voz gravísimo y realmente serio que hizo desconfiar mucho a Gray.

—Y qué si la conozco… — Dijo Gray desafiante quien no quería delatar a su amiga a un tipo tan raro como él.

— ¿No vas a hablar? — Preguntó ese hombre en un serio tono amenazante a lo que Gray le dio la espalda y lo ignoró en señal de negación

Juvia al entender como podría acabar eso se interpuso entre Gray y trató de atacar a ese tipo pero este fue mucho más rápido y le conectó un fuerte puñetazo estrellándola contra la barra del bar y dejándola fuera de combate. Ese tipo era realmente poderoso.

—Desgraciado… **¡CAÑÓN DE HIELO! —** Gray se disponía a disparar cuando ese extraño tipo hizo que todo a su alrededor oscureciese e hizo que Gray no supiese dónde apuntar _"Mierda, este cabrón es lis.."_ —Agh…

Gray sintió un fuerte impactó en su estómago, sus ojos se pusieron completamente blancos y quedó fuera de combate.

" _Disculpadme por esto. Espero que me podáis perdonar"_ Pensó el tipo.

* * *

Mientras todo eso ocurría Erza se encontraba jugando a cartas con Lucy. La pelirroja estaba en racha y varios curiosos se habían acercado para verla jugar. ¡Si seguía así podría ganar mucho dinero!

— ¡Wow Erza! ¡Estás que te sales! — Dijo Lucy mientras, debido a la emoción, abrazaba a Titania por la espalda.

—Un día más en la oficina… Esto es lo mío…— Dijo Erza en un divertido tono mientras hacía una mueca chulesca con la cara.

En eso llegó un nuevo repartidor de cartas

—Bueno bueno… Creo que es hora de cambiar de repartidor… Veo que estás en racha así que me gustaría proponerte un juego nuevo… Sí ganas te llevas el bote pero si pierdes… — El tipo sacó cinco cartas y se las mostró a Erza quien aún ni siquiera se había dignado a mirar al repartidor. El joven extendió las cinco cartas en la mesa, cada una contenía una letra y juntas formaron una palabra — Pero si pierdes…

"DEATH"

Erza y Lucy quedaron estupefactas al leer eso. Finalmente Titania alzó la cabeza para ver quien era el que le había propuesto un juego tan diabólico. La pesadilla estaba por comenzar. Sus mayores temores habían vuelto y además Goku lo descubriría casi seguro.

Rápidamente ese tipo cogió toda su baraja, la lanzó al aire y encerró a todos los allí presentes, a excepción de Lucy y Erza, en cartas. Necesitaba un rehén para poder detener a la pelirroja.

—Sho… Q-Qué haces aquí…— Preguntó Erza muy nerviosa.

— ¡Hacía mucho que no te veía hermanita! Los dos habéis crecido mucho…— Dijo Sho mientras Erza se ponía mucho más tensa, realmente lo estaba pasando fatal

—Erza… quien es este tío…

—Són amigos míos a los que hacía mucho que no veía… No sé por qué están aquí… — De repente Erza sintió a alguien a sus espaldas. Al girarse pudo ver otra cara conocida. Era Milianna pero no estaba sola. —Milianna, y también Wally y Simon… A qué habéis venido…— Erza estaba tan preocupada que no se dio cuenta de que tenían a Goku tirado en el suelo y prácticamente inconsciente. Estaba tan debilitado que no podía ni hablar, además el gran cuerpo de Simon lo tapaba y hacía que la pelirroja no lo viese.

— ¡Hermanita! ¡Estás guapísima! — Dijo Milianna sonriendo de una manera que aunque parecía dulce era de lo más tétrica — ¡Que tonterías preguntas! Pues hemos venido a traeros de vuelta… Obviamente…

— ¡Oye vosotros! ¡Estáis incomodándola! — Lucy se interpuso pero Milianna, al igual que hizo con Natsu, la aprisionó con sus cuerdas las cuales la apretaban muchísimo — ¡Qué diablos es esto!

—Tú no te muevas mucho rubia, ¡sino estas cuerdas te romperán los huesos! — Dijo Milianna mirando a Lucy con desprecio

— ¡Lucy! ¡Soltadla ahora mismo! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! ¡La única que pinta algo aquí soy yo! — Dijo Erza muy alterada — ¿¡Qué habéis hecho con los demás!?

—Oh… No te preocupes por eso...— Dijo Wally con una sonrisa siniestra —Están vivos aunque los hemos dejado fuera de combate… No nos gustan tus nuevos amigos, ¿sabes? Aunque este de aquí si nos cae simpático… ¡Si vieses que alegría le ha entrado al verme! ¡Él sí nos aprecia!

Simon se apartó ya que estaba tapando al Saiyan quien estaba tirado en el suelo y era sujetado firmemente de la cola por Wally. Erza se llevó las manos a la boca controlada por el puro terror y la desesperación. Entendía que si intentaba salvarlo le harían aún más daño tanto a él como a Lucy y veía que no podía hacer nada cosa que la estresaba aún más si cabe. La desesperada chica comenzó a temblar de los nervios. Todo eso para ella era pesadillesco.

—Por favor… Dejadlo por favor… Él no ha hecho nada…— Erza estaba casi llorando de ver a Goku así, jadeando del dolor, con la mirada perdida y semi-inconsciente. — ¡OS LO RUEGO, SOLTADLO Y LLEVADME A MI! — Erza perdió los nervios y después volvió a rogar mientras rompía a llorar. Su voz se tornó tan débil esta vez que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desvanecer —Por favor… Él no tiene la culpa…— Erza estaba completamente destrozada. Se sentía tremendamente mal por Goku. Lo que más la atormentaba era el verlo así, tan indefenso y débil, totalmente confundido, sin entender por qué esas personas que él tanto quería le hacían algo así. Lucy miraba a la pelirroja sin entender que ocurría y a pesar de no saber qué pasaba sentía una pena enorme por ella.

Goku estaba asustado y agotado, ni siquiera podía hablar. Los cinco sentidos le fallaban y no era capaz ni de darse cuenta de que Erza estaba allí. Se sentía triste y confuso. No imaginaba por qué sus hermanos se estaban portando así. En ese caos que reinaba en su mente no podía parar de pensar qué era de Erza, dónde estaba. Se preguntaba, preocupado, si ella estaría bien. Pobre, no sabía que la tenía delante y sufriendo.

—Parece que no somos los únicos a quien has traicionado hermanita…— Dijo Sho — ¿Has estado mintiendo al pobre Goku todos estos años o qué? ¿No querías que viese a sus hermanitos? Mira cómo está ahora por tu culpa. Pero no te preocupes, lo traeremos de vuelta a casa, con su auténtica familia, y no sufrirá más. Y tú también vendrás y le explicarás lo que le has hecho todos estos añ…

—Sho. Suficiente.— Intervino Simon para que Sho dejase de culpar a Erza —Wally, ya sabes qué has de hacer.

Wally, usando su magia, hizo aparecer una pistola de balas somníferas detrás de Erza, quien fue pillada por sorpresa y no pudo eludir el disparo. Al instante cayó desplomada al suelo, profundamente dormida. Lucy trataba de desatarse como podía pero le era imposible. Gray, Natsu y Happy estaban inconscientes y Goku no sabía ni dónde se encontraba en esos momentos, el dolor le había nublado la mente y los sentidos por completo.

Finalmente Simon volvió a hacer uso de su magia oscura para oscurecer la sala por completo. Cuando las tinieblas se disiparon ellos ya no estaban allí y, además, se habían llevado a Goku y Erza. Lucy sabía que debía liberarse rápidamente ya que el pelinegro y la pelirroja podían estar en serios problemas. Cada segundo que ganasen valía oro.

" _Maldita sea tengo que soltarme de estas cuerdas como sea… ¡No puedo perder más el tiempo! Pero… ¿Cómo lo hago?"_ Pensó la rubia quien se encontraba tirada por los suelos y atada. De repente sintió como algo desde el suelo tocó su cabeza. — ¿Qué ha sido eso?

— ¡Aquí! ¡Bajo tu cabeza, muévete un poco!

Lucy rodó un poco haciendo la croqueta y vio que lo que le había tocado la cabeza hacía unos momentos era una persona que se encontraba encerrada en una de las muchas cartas que había tirada por los suelos. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Es que acaso podía sacar la mano del papel?

— ¿Pero qué…? — Dijo Lucy sorprendida

—Oye tú, rubia, me he dado cuenta de qué lo que hago desde aquí dentro tiene repercusiones en el exterior. — Dijo el tipo que era uno de los camareros mientras sacaba un cuchillo y se lo enseñaba a Lucy — ¡Si te acercas a mí creo que seré capaz de cortar las cuerdas con este cuchillo!

Lucy se puso en posición, colocó sus muñecas justo encima de la carta mientras ese buen hombre intentaba liberarla con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente logró cortar la cuerda y de la emoción Lucy besó su carta. La maga celestial fue a despertar a sus amigos y les contó todo lo que había sucedido con Goku y Erza.

—¡No sé a que estamos esperando! — Dijo Natsu — ¡Tenemos que salvarlos de esos hijos de la grandísima puta! — Siguió Natsu mientras chocaba sus dos puños — ¡Si alguien derrotará a Erza y Goku seré yo!

Finalmente Lucy llamó a la policía para que viniesen a socorrer a toda esa gente que había quedado atrapada en cartas y todos, (Juvia, Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Happy) se fueron para salvar a sus amigos. Decidieron seguir al Dragon Slayer, quien por su olfato inhumano sabía por dónde tenían que ir. Llegaron al puerto, se subieron a un bote y sin saberlo se dirigieron a la Torre del Cielo

* * *

Erza por fin había despertado, se encontraba atada en la bodega de un barco, las cuerdas oprimían el flujo de su magia imposibilitando que ella pudiese re-equipar espada alguna para escaparse. El cuarto en el que se encontraba solo era iluminado por la luz de un candelabro. A pesar de no dejarse llevar por las emociones como ocurrió en el casino, ella seguía estando muy nerviosa y preocupada, sobretodo por Goku, quien no estaba con ella en esos momentos.

Súbitamente y sin que la pelirroja se lo esperase la puerta chirrió y se abrió. Era Sho. Erza le habló con total seriedad.

—Qué es lo que queréis Sho. Entiendo que vayáis a por mi pero sabéis perfectamente que Goku es absolutamente ignorante de la situación, no tenéis ningún derecho a maltratarlo de esta manera.— Dijo Erza mirando a Sho con una mirada totalmente fría.

—No te preocupes por él hermanita. Somos totalmente conscientes de que no tiene ninguna culpa y lo trataremos bien. Al fin y al cabo él sólo es una víctima de tus mentiras…— Dijo Sho mientras sonreía siniestramente a Erza — Pero era necesario para traerlo de vuelta, teniendo en cuenta como le debes haber lavado el cerebro estos años no hubiese cooperado con nosotros.

— ¡YO NO LE HE LAVADO EL CEREBRO! — Gritó Erza harta de escuchar esas acusaciones — ¡SOIS VOSOTROS QUIENES VIVÍS ENGAÑADOS!

— ¿Ah si? — Respondió Sho mientras ponía su rostro a un palmo del de la maga — ¡Jellal nos ha dado una vida mejor! ¡Él nos ha devuelto la felicidad! ¿Por qué te fuiste y nos dejaste de lado? ¿Por qué nos has ignorado por completo todos estos años? ¿Por qué has estado ocultando la verdad a Goku todo este tiempo!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? — Sho perdió los nervios — ¡RESPONDE ERZA!

—Sho… Lárgate…— Por mucho que ella le contase él no la creería, Jellal los había estado manipulando durante muchos años y no era algo que pudiese cambiar con unos minutos. Y menos creería a alguien que él consideraba como una traidora. — Y por favor, no hagáis sufrir más a Goku.

—No hace falta que me lo repitas.— Dijo Sho mientras se alejaba de Erza y se dirigía a la puerta —No le haré nada más a mi hermanito. Él sí nos aprecia. Lo de antes era algo necesario. Ahora sólo está durmiendo y tardará varias horas en despertar. No tienes porque sufrir por él.

Sho cerró la puerta y Erza se volvió a quedar sola

" _Jellal maldita sea… ¿Qué diablos piensas hacer?"_

* * *

 **SUBCONSCIENTE DE GOKU**

Goku despertó, estaba tendido en el suelo. Al ver dónde estaba solo pudo ver un blanco infinito. Una sala que no parecía tener fin, no era capaz de ver ni techo ni paredes. El Saiyan no entendía absolutamente nada.

" _Dó-Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?"_ Pensó mientras se levantaba.

—Hola, veo que por fin despiertas.

Goku se giró para ver de quien se trataba. Al hacerlo vio una cara que tardó un poco en reconocer. Aquel hombre que conoció cuando era pequeño y que le enseñó su técnica más poderosa, el Kamehameha. Se preguntó por qué ahora lo pudo recordar cuando él lo había olvidado por completo. No entendía nada pero se alegraba de verlo.

—¡Hola! Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos jejejejeje — Dijo Goku sonriendo — Por cierto… ¿Sabes dónde estamos ahora mismo?

—En tu mente. Esto es tu subconsciente. La última vez que nos vimos te lancé un hechizo mediante el cual soy capaz de aparecer en tu mente. Pero en cuando regreses de tú onirismo habrás olvidado lo que haya pasado aquí.

— ¿Y por qué apareces ahora? — Preguntó Goku — ¡Me enseñarás otra técnica! Ya dominé el Kamehameha, como te prometí.

—Me alegro de que lo hayas conseguido — Respondió el mago oscuro —He venido a darte una advertencia. En cuanto despiertes debes cortar tú cola. Se acerca una batalla decisiva y si no la cortas existe la posibilidad de que no sobrevivas ya que esta es un gran punto débil para ti. Cuando despiertes quiero que tomes alguna espada y la cortes.

— ¡Pero es una parte de mi cuerpo! ¡No me puedo deshacer de ella así como así! — Respondió Goku a quien no le gustaba en lo absoluto la idea — ¡Me las apañaré con ella!

—Ah… No logro entender que tengáis tanto aprecio a algo tan insignificante…— Dijo el mago en un tono de resignación. —No solo es tú vida la que está en juego, también la de tus amigos. La de Erza. ¿Valoras tu cola por encima de sus vidas?

Goku quedó un rato en silencio, no entendía muy bien quien era ese hombre y por qué volvía a aparecer ante él pero aún así confiaba en él. Además, la cola le volvería a crecer, tardaría un tiempo pero regresaría.

—Si no hay más remedio… Pues lo haré.— Respondió Goku resignado —Pero quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Cómo sabes que se acerca una batalla decisiva?

—En fin… Cuando despiertes solo recordarás que debes cortar tu cola así que te contaré un poco. Hace muchos años conocí a alguien muy cercano a ti quien sufría visiones premonitorias. Curiosamente tú aparecías en muchas de esas visiones y me pidió que llegado el momento te las comunicase. Por eso te informo.

— ¿Eh? No entiendo nada ¿sabes? — Respondió Goku rascándose la cabeza — ¿Y quien es ese tipo? ¿Por qué me conoce?

—No puedo responderte más, no me deja revelarte esa información ni aunque la vayas a olvidar. Es muy estricto con estas cosas, dice que no se fía de mi magia. — Dijo el hombre medio riendo

—Bueno no pasa nada…— Respondió Goku —Al fin y al cabo lo olvidaré todo al despertar… Bueno, muchas gracias por avisar. Prometo que ganaré

—Confío en tus promesas Goku. — Respondió él mientras su figura se desvanecía —¡Ah! Por cierto. Espabila chaval que la tienes loca.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

Todo volvió a oscurecerse y Goku regresó a su profundo sueño. Del que no despertaría hasta dentro de unas horas.

* * *

Un rato después, en un lugar desconocido, bajo un olivo.

—Oye Zeref, ¿Ya le has dicho eso a Kakarotto? — Preguntó un hombre de cabellos negros y alborotados sobre cuya cabeza había una aureola.

—Sí… No te preocupes. Saldrá de esta, es alguien en quien se puede confiar.

—Al fin y al cabo es un Saiyan…— Respondió él —Pero cambiando de tema… ¿No has pensado en contarle nada acerca de Él? Ese desgraciado sigue manipulándolos a todos.

—Je… No me importa lo que haga. De hecho incluso me parece bien que piensen que soy yo quien está detrás de todo. Es divertido ver como todos me nombran a mi. ¡Oh gran Zeref! ¡Oh señor Zeref!

—Pero eres consciente de que algún día todo saldrá a la luz.

—Soy consciente. Pero cuando todo se descubra no creo que importe demasiado el hecho de que todos los gremios oscuros hayan vivido engañados. Lo importante será estar preparados para derrotarlo definitivamente.

—Maldita sea… ¡HAAAAA! — El hombre elevó increíblemente su poder. Una aura dorada lo envolvió, sus cabellos se erizaron y se tornaron dorados —Y pensar que ni este poder fue suficiente… El poder más grande de mi raza… Qué asco da pelear contra gente inmortal...

—Bueno… Es inmortal para ti, para otros no.

—Cállate capullo.— Dijo él molesto por las palabras de Zeref — ¡Me largo de aquí!

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sho, en uno de los camarotes del barco, se comunica con Jellal mediante una Lacrima

—Oye Jellal, ¿me oyes? — Dijo Sho mientras hablaba por una lacrima

—Sí Sho, te oigo perfectamente. — Respondió Jellal — ¿Los tienes?

—Sí, todo ha salido a la perfección, ya estamos de regreso a la Torre del Cielo. ¡Por fin podremos cumplir nuestro sueño Jellal!

—Sí Sho. Gracias por hacer un buen trabajo. Nos vemos pronto.

" _Sí. Por fin podré llevar a cabo mi misión. ¡La misión que me fue encomendada por el gran Zeref! ¡Le daré un cuerpo con el que revivir y acabaré con aquel que pone en peligro el reino de paz de Zeref… ¡GOKU!"_

 **INTRODUCIR CANCIÓN DEL PRIMER ENDING DE DEATH NOTE.**

 **Bueno chicxs hasta aquí LA DÉCIMA (no sé si alguien entenderá esto) parte de este fic. Ha sido la introducción del arco y por ello no han habido peleas. A medida que avance la saga habrán más peleas hasta llegar a la batalla culminante que espero sea espectacular. La verdad es que el pobre Goku se siente muy confundido y Erza sufre mucho por él, pobre, ella se siente fatal ahora mismo. ¿Cómo reaccionará Goku al saber lo que Erza le ha ocultado durante todos estos años? ¿Qué hará al ver lo que ha sido de sus amigos y, sobretodo, de Jellal?** **Os aviso, Goku tiene muchísimo cariño y respeto por Jellal e incluso se podría decir que lo admira. Ver lo que le ha pasado le sorprenderá mucho.**

 **Bueno chavales, nos vemos pronto. Si os ha gustado o tenéis cualquier duda por favor dejad una review y con gusto os responderé :)4**

 **¡ADÉU QUE TENGÁIS UNA GENIAL SEMANA!**


	11. La Torre Del Cielo (Parte 2)

**¡Hola a todos chicos! Os traigo el undécimo capítulo de este Fic y el segundo de la Saga: Torre del Cielo la cual espero que la disfrutéis mucho. En este capítulo aún no habrá mucha pelea, los dos siguientes estarán muy pero que muy enfocados en las batallas. Supongo que en el siguiente llegaré hasta que termine la pelea entre Natsu y Jellal pero no estoy seguro. Ya os contaré. Lo que sí prometo es que habrá una pelea final Goku vs Jellal (creo que eso era algo bastante previsible xD) pero eso no será en el siguiente episodio. BUENO VOY A CERRAR YA LA PUTA BOCA QUE OS HAGO DEMASIADO SPOILER.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Amy por dañar sus ojos corrigiendo la ORTOgrafía**

 **Kakashi Crossove por volver a dejar una review otra vez, es algo que agradezco muchísimo, me alegro de que estés disfrutando la historia. (¿No has pensado en crearte un usuario?)**

 **ItZKaiSord por volver a pasarse por la historia y dejar una review cosa que agradezco mucho (aunque no entendí demasiado bien tu comentario). ¡Espero que disfrutes de este episodio :)!**

 **Guest por interesarse por la historia pero... Si no tienes una cuenta es imposible que te responda a cuando subiré un nuevo capítulo hasta que lo haya subido (lo que no tiene demasiado sentido...) Pero gracias igualmente**

 **GOLDRAN, MÍTICO GOLDRAN ¡Hacía tiempo que no te pasabas! Me alegro de que estés de nuevo :) Espero que este capítulo también te guste**

 **A reyfmidas por dejar una review. No, ya ves que no me tardaré seis meses :) Y no tengo intención de dejarlo inconcluso, estoy bastante motivado con esta historia y solo de imaginarme las cosas que habrán en un futuro AHHHH ¡quiero llegar ya! (Esta historia será muy pero que muy larga)**

 **Por último a FreedomGundam por mostrar repetido interés en mi historia y tomarse la molestia de comentar. Se agradece mucho compañero, me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo y espero que este sea más de lo mismo**

* * *

—Ey... Hermanito... Despierta... ¡Ya hemos vuelto a casa!

Goku aun sin haber abierto los ojos sintió como alguien lo sacudía lentamente. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco y las imágenes se iban aclarando delante de él. Estaba en una sala bien iluminada y su cuerpo descansaba sobre una superficie blanda que supuso que era una cama, supuso, ya que ni se tomó la molestia de asegurarse. Estaba bastante dormido en esos momentos. Lo primero que hizo fue interesarse en quien lo despertaba. Era Milianna, parecía feliz.

—Oye Milianna…— Dijo Goku con mucha calma mientras se incorporaba, bostezaba y se rascaba el ojo — Qué está pasando… ¿Dónde me habéis traído? ¿Y se puede saber por qué diablos me atacasteis?

Milianna lo miró muy alegre mientras le decía entusiasmada— ¡Pues a casa! ¡Con tus hermanitos! — Milianna se veía realmente feliz de volver a ver a Goku — ¡Ven, te enseñaré como hemos dejado la Torre!

— ¿Cómo que la Torre? — Goku quedó en silencio por unos tres segundos antes de que su expresión cambiase a un semblante de preocupación e incertidumbre —Milianna no me digas que…

— ¡Sí! ¡Estamos en la Torre del Cielo! ¡En casa! — Respondió ella entusiasmada

No. No era posible. ¿Por qué diablos seguían allí? ¿Por qué no sabía nada de eso? ¡Se suponía que habían ido a recorrer el mundo todos juntos! ¡Era lo que Erza siempre le había dicho! No… Erza no lo engañaría… Sí, seguro que había algún malentendido. Debía ser eso, una simple confusión

—Perdona Milianna… No te he oído bien… ¿Dónde estamos? — Preguntó deseoso de que recibir una respuesta distinta

—Ay hermanito estás sordo…— Dijo Milianna con un tono divertido — ¡He dicho que estamos en la Torre del Cielo!

Goku se quedó congelado mirando a Milianna quien no acababa de entender por qué el Saiyan estaba actuando de una forma tan extraña. Él tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando fijamente a la chica. Su rostro era completamente inexpresivo. Quedó así por unos segundos hasta que finalmente estalló. Se acercó a la chica y pegó su frente con la de ella. Su rostro era de pura ira y Milianna se asustó mucho

— ¡QUÉ HACÉIS AQUÍ AÚN IDIOTAS! ¿¡ES QUE NO HABÉIS TENIDO SUFICIENTE!?

—Hermanito…— Milianna se quedó congelada y no se atrevía ni siquiera a apartar el rostro. Nunca había visto a Goku así y menos con ella, a quien el Saiyan solía tratar como una hermana menor. Finalmente él se alejó de la chica, comenzó a andar nerviosamente por toda la habitación, sin rumbo fijo, mientras soplaba y se frotaba la cabeza con nerviosismo, tratando de contenerse. Estuvo un buen rato así, mientras murmuraba entre dientes. En ese momento en que los nervios se lo comían comenzó a recordar y a ligar cabos. Siempre que él le preguntaba acerca de sus hermanos a Erza ella se ponía muy triste y nerviosa. Fue así desde aquel día en que escaparon de la Torre del Cielo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de algo así hasta el día de hoy?

Finalmente volvió a sentarse en la cama, ya más tranquilo pero igualmente preocupado, y le preguntó a Milianna.

—Milianna… ¿Erza sabe esto? — Preguntó el Saiyan quien temía que Erza le hubiese estado ocultando la verdad durante tanto tiempo. Milianna tardó en responder, realmente temía que él se enfadase más. — Milianna, por favor te lo pido.

—Sí… Ella sí lo sabe…— Respondió con la cabeza gacha. — ¡Pero ella es una traidora! ¿No te das cuenta?

—Milianna…

Suficiente. Ya había escuchado todo lo que debía. Sin mediar palabra se dirigió hacia la puerta, la tumbó de un manotazo y se fue a buscar a Erza, Milianna no le detuvo. Él sabía que ella estaba allí pues podía reconocer su olor. También percibía que Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy y alguien más cuyo olor no reconocía se acercaban. Quería coger a todos sus hermanos, sacarlos de ahí y llevarlos a Fairy Tail. Estaba muy enfadado con ellos pero aún así sabía que los terminaría perdonando. Pero respecto a Erza…

Se sentía muy confuso, aún no quería culpar a la pelirroja ya que ella le enseñó que no se debía juzgar sin conocerlo todo, pero eso pintaba muy mal… ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? Mejor esperaría a preguntarle.

" _Erza… ¿Por qué?"_

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban subidos al bote. A lo lejos ya podían divisar lo que era la Torre del Cielo. A pesar de que ellos no sabían qué era ese edificio, suponían que Erzan, Goku y Happy estaba allí ya por ello Gray seguía remando en la dirección que el Natsu previamente había indicado (en esos momentos estaba completamente mareado). Al haber avanzado unos pocos metros más se percataron de que en esa torre había seguridad. Unos siniestros fantasmas iban dando vueltas por los alrededores de la edificación. Gray dejó de remar, tenían que encontrar algún modo de evadir esa guardia. Nada más detenerse el bote Natsu se reactivó.

— ¡Oye tú! ¿Qué haces frenando maldito exhibicionista? — Exigió Natsu al mago de hielo — ¡No podemos perder el tiempo!

—Idiota, mira un poco más allá de tus narices.— Dijo Gray mirando al pelirosa con cara de asco — ¿Que no ves que hay mucha seguridad pedazo de anormal?

— ¡Pues vamos y les partimos la cabeza! Eres un cagarro...— Dijo Natsu — ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! ¡Goku, Erza y Happy están ahí dentro! — El Dragon Slayer realmente estaba preocupado, como todos sus amigos, y tenía prisa por sacarlos rápidamente de allí.

—Natsu entiendo que estés preocupado pero no nos podemos dejar llevar por los nervios…— Respondió Lucy tratando de calmar al pelirosa —Encontraremos una manera de sacarlos de ahí, no te preocupes.

—El problema son esos fantasmas, si nos acercamos más nos verán— Dijo Gray pensativo —Si encontrásemos una forma de camuflarnos… ¿Pero cual?

—Iremos bajo el agua.— Respondió Juvia —Así pasaremos desapercibidos.

—Juvia, estamos muy alejados, dudo que aguantemos la respiración hasta llegar ahí.— Lucy realmente no veía en lo absoluto viable la propuesta de la maga de agua.

—Olvidas algo muy importante, oh mi rival en el amor.— Dijo Juvia quien mientras se ponía poética sacaba del agua cuatro grandes burbujas de la misma —Juvia es la mujer del agua y por ello puede controlar este elemento a la perfección.

Después de esto Juvia dirigió las burbujas hacía cada uno de sus compañeros y los encerró dentro. Después de esto ella se lanzó al agua en dirección a la Torre mientras se llevaba consigo a sus compañeros, quienes estaban protegidos de terminar ahogados.

" _Goku, Erza, ¡esperadnos!"_ Pensó Gray mientras avanzaban bajo el agua.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas dos horas desde que Erza estaba en su celda

La puerta se abrió, de nuevo era Sho y de nuevo para hablar con Erza quien de nuevo se encontraba atada con unas cadenas que de nuevo cortaban el flujo de su magia.

—Sho maldita sea, os habéis vuelto completamente locos…

—Todo esto es culpa tuya por traicionarnos hermanita… pero… ¡diablos!, ¡deberías estar orgullosa! ¡Has sido escogida en el ritual para activar el sistema! Que honor tan grande…

—Idiota… Eres un idiota…

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de que te cuente el plan de Jellal hermanita, nuestro plan.— Dijo Sho mirando con una sonrisa siniestra a la Scarlet —Al fin y al cabo tú eres clave para que este se lleve a cabo…

—Sé perfectamente en qué consiste el Sistema R. Sirve para resucitar a una sola persona a cambio de un gran número de sacrificios humanos. Es una magia prohibida, Sho, ¡no debéis usarla!

—Hermanita… La magia está por encima de las vidas, no somos nadie para prohibir el uso de una magia u otra… — Dijo Sho mientras su semblante se volvía cada vez más diabólico —Cuando el Sistema R esté completado y finalmente hayamos resucitado a cierta persona Jellal habrá cumplido su sueño, hallaremos la auténtica libertad y… ¡SEREMOS LOS REYES DEL MUNDO!

 **¡PUNCH!**

Erza aprovechó que Sho estaba completamente distraído en su locura para poder quitarse las cuerdas que oprimían sus tobillos, tras eso fue corriendo a por él a quien pilló por sorpresa. Le dio una patada en la cara y lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Sho cayó inconsciente.

—Maldita sea Sho… No me puedo creer que alguien cambie tanto…— Erza volvió a re-equiparse en su armadura habitual — _"¡Todo esto es cosa tuya Jellal!"_

* * *

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Pido disculpas, en el anterior episodio olvidé que a Happy también lo raptan. Así que lo siento, Happy también fue raptado en el episodio anterior. Mis disculpas.

" _Dó - ¿Dónde estoy?"_

El Exceed aclaró su vista, vio que se encontraba en el sofá de una habitación la cual estaba decorada con muchos muebles en forma de… ¿Gato? Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba decorado con temática felina. ¿Qué diablos era ese sitio?

—Veo que por fin despiertas, gato— Era aquel tipo que los atacó en el casino y que dejo a Goku y Natsu fuera de combate

— ¡Eh! ¡Tú eres el tío raro que atacó a Goku! — Happy rápidamente salió del sofá —¡Dónde los tienes! ¡Los salvaré!

Wally ni se movió, simplemente volvió a convertir su cuadrado brazo en el cañón de un arma y apuntó a Happy —De eso nada. Sé un caballero y estate quieto. Tu amigo está bien, él es nuestro hermanito al fin y al cabo.

— ¿¡Cómo que vuestro hermanito!? Él es NUESTRO amigo, ¡es un mago de Fairy Tail! — Dijo Happy enfadado —Además, ¡si fueseis sus hermanitos no le haríais daño! ¡La cola es su punto débil y vosotros os aprovechasteis!

—Idiota… Tú no entiendes nada… —Dijo Wally mientras bajaba el arma y dejaba de apuntar a Happy quien quedó incrédulo —Nosotros estamos intentando salvarlo y llevarlo con nosotros a la auténtica libertad. ¡Todo lo hacemos por su bien!

Happy iba responderle de nuevo pero repentinamente la puerta volvió a abrirse. Asomó una chica que, al igual que la habitación, llevaba un look de temática gatuna. La chica parecía algo alterada.

—¡Wally! ¡Goku ha escapado y está enfadado! Uy… ¡Que gato tan mono! — Dijo Milianna mientras miraba a Happy — ¿Estás bien gatito?

—Maldita sea. Es peligroso que esté dando vueltas por la Torre. Él aún sigue manipulado por Erza y puede estorbar en nuestro plan de libertad… — Dijo Wally.

En eso llegaron dos soldados.

—Señor Wally, ¡Erza también ha escapado!

Mientras tanto en una sala de la Torre del Cielo, Jellal, como si de Dios se tratase, lo observa todo, ve a Erza y Goku avanzar por la Torre.

—Vaya… Os habéis hecho muy mayores Goku y Erza. Sois los dos unos malditos idiotas…— Dijo Jellal mientras observaba desde la Lacrima— Erza, tú libertad ha agotado su plazo… Espero de corazón que la hayas disfrutado y en cuanto a ti Goku… No seré tan desconsiderado, al fin y al cabo siempre te he apreciado mucho. Sé perfectamente lo mucho que te apasiona la batalla así que antes de matarte te brindaré un maravilloso espectáculo… ¡Lo verás!

* * *

Erza avanzaba por la Torre del Cielo tratando de encontrar a Jellal y a Goku. El recuerdo de cuando ella era pequeña y estaba buscando a ambos por la Torre regresó y le dio un escalofrío. A pesar de estar decidida a acabar con eso ella, sí, tenía miedo. Pero ahora que la pesadilla se había vuelto realidad no le quedaba otra opción que luchar. Sí, ella derrotaría a Jellal y salvaría a todos costase lo que costase, aunque no saliese viva de la Torre, era su deber acabar con todo eso.

Tras recorrer un largo pasillo finalmente llegó a una habitación donde había una gran mesa en la que, para su sorpresa, estaban Natsu, Gray, Lucy y ¿Juvia? ¿Que diablos pasaba allí? Se alegraba de que estuviesen bien pero… Ellos tenían que salir de ahí, era peligroso, no quería que ninguno de sus amigos viviese ese infierno.

— ¿¡Qué diablos hacéis vosotros aquí!? — Preguntó Erza preocupada —Chicos. Quiero que salgáis de aquí de inmediato, esto es muy peligroso

—Erza si nos largamos será una deshonra para Fairy Tail.— Respondió el Dragon Slayer —¡Además esos tíos han raptado a Happy y yo me quiero vengar del cabezacubo!

—¿Tienen a Happy? — Preguntó Erza — ¿También lo raptaron?

—Sí Erza. ¡Por eso no puedo irme! — Natsu salió corriendo de allí adentrándose por la Torre — ¡Happy me está esperandooo!

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos todos! — Dijo Lucy quien salía corriendo pero cuyo avance fue detenido por la espada de Erza que le obligó a detenerse —¿Eh? ¿Erza?

—Chicos. Quiero que salgáis de aquí de inmediato, esto es muy peligroso — Dijo Erza mientras estaba de espaldas a sus amigos. —Todo lo que pasa aquí es mi problema y de nadie más, me hago responsable de traer de vuelta a Natsu, Happy y Goku.

Erza se veía preocupada y todos lo notaron. Gray tomó la palabra.

—Erza no sabemos que diablos está pasando pero no importa.— Dijo Gray a Erza quien estaba de espaldas a todos pues tenía intención de irse de allí cuanto antes —Hemos venido a ayudarte a ti y a Goku y, por mucho que seas Erza y siempre te hagamos caso, debo decirte que no te vamos a obedecer en lo absoluto. No te vamos a dejar aquí sola por mucho que nos digas.

—Erza…— Lucy tomó la palabra —Incluso tú tienes derecho a sentir miedo de vez en cuando y justo en el momento en que estés peor es cuando nosotros daremos lo mejor que tenemos para ayudarte. Al fin y al cabo eso es ser un mago de Fairy Tail ¿verdad Erza? Creo que en el tiempo que llevo con vosotros lo he entendido… Además, ¿somos amigas no? Si no quieres contarnos lo que ocurre no pasa nada… pero… ¡Estaremos contigo pase lo que pase!

—Juvia cree que todo esto es muy bonito.— Dijo la maga de agua conmovida

Erza comenzó a temblar cosa que sorprendió a sus compañeros pero después de eso lo que pasó sorprendió aún más a Gray, quien no creía que algo así fuese posible. La pelirroja se giró y todos pudieron ver como ella hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no llorar el cual fracasaba ya que unas lágrimas, nacidas de su ojo izquierdo, caían por sus mejillas. Lucy no se sorprendió tanto pues hacía unas horas ya la había visto llorar pero Gray…

—Erza… Por qué…— Gray no sabía que decir. Erza, la que parecía una hermana mayor para todos en el gremio, la que siempre sacaba a todos de sus problemas, a la que todos respetaban, la que siempre se mostraba tan fuerte ante sus compañeros y de quien absolutamente todos querían tomar ejemplo estaba llorando. Ella, la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail tenía miedo y se veía superada por la situación.

Erza secó rápidamente sus lágrimas y comenzó a explicarles todo a sus amigos, aún así decidió no contarles sobre la metamorfosis que sufrió Goku, el maestro, quien a pesar de saber sobre la Torre del Cielo creía que esta ya no era una amenaza, le dijo que por el bien del chico nunca revelase eso y que sí él se volvía a transformar ella sería perfectamente capaz de volverle a cortar la cola y devolverlo a su estado natural.

Sus amigos no podían creer todo lo que ella les estaba contando. Pensar que Goku y ella habían sufrido tanto de pequeños. Pero lo peor para ellos fue el ver como Erza estuvo sufriendo tanto tiempo en silencio, por miedo a las amenazas de Jellal, quien dijo que si se acercaba a la Torre o revelaba algo de lo que estaba haciendo acabaría con Sho y los demás, y por proteger al Saiyan ya que ella no quería ponerlo en peligro. Ella sufrió durante 7 años en un silencio sepulcral solo para protegerlo y claro, Goku por muy buen corazón que tuviese no es que fuera alguien con demasiadas luces

—Todo eso que has dicho… ¿es cierto, hermanita? — Erza se giró y pudo ver a Sho, quien parecía estar aturdido tras escuchar todo lo que la pelirroja contó — ¿No lo dices para quedar bien delante de tus amigos?

—Sho… Por favor… Dime que fue lo que os contó Jellal— Dijo Erza mientras el chico caía de rodillas al suelo y hundía la mirada en el suelo

Sho le explicó lo que Jellal les dijo que Erza había hecho. Él y los demás estuvieron creyendo durante todos eso años que Erza había escapado sin importarle en absoluto ninguno de ellos, que realmente no se preocupaba nada por sus hermanos. Les decía que Goku era una víctima de sus mentiras y que era su deber algún día traerlo de vuelta para que él también pudiese gozar de esa libertad, la auténtica libertad.

—Si realmente crees que Erza haría algo así es porque no la conoces en lo absoluto— Dijo Gray mirando al confundido Sho que parecía estar pasando una crisis nerviosa.

—Entonces… me estás diciendo que he vivido siete años engañado… que todo esto es una mentira…

—Sho…— Erza se sentía realmente mal por él, al fin y al cabo él nunca fue una mala persona. Como todos los demás tan solo era un títere de Jellal, bueno, realmente Jellal también era otro títere pero eso no es algo que vayamos a hablar ahora

—Sí Sho, esto es totalmente cierto.

Una oscura sombra apareció en la sala. De ella emergió Simon que no iba sólo, estaba acompañado por Goku. A Erza se le iluminaron los ojos al verlos, sobretodo al Saiyan, a quien la última vez que vio fue cuando estaba casi inconsciente y totalmente debilitado. Pero al recordar dónde estaban y que probablemente Simon ya le hubiese contado la verdad hizo que se volviese a tensar. ¿Cómo reaccionaria él al saber que había vivido al margen de la realidad durante tanto tiempo y todo porque Erza no se lo había contado? ¿Cómo diablos se lo iba a explicar?

Erza notó una cierta tristeza en los ojos de Goku la cual hacía mucho que no veía. Se temía lo peor.

—Erza…

—Goku, yo… — Dijo la chica interrumpiendo al Saiyan mientras hundía la mirada en el suelo y se frotaba el brazo dado el nerviosismo que sentía.

—Simon me lo ha contado todo, absolutamente todo.

Erza no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, simplemente no era capaz. Todos los que se encontraban allí estaban increíblemente nerviosos, menos Simon quien ya sabía cual era la opinión del chico y se sentía aliviado de que por fin Erza dejaría de sufrir y podría comenzar a enfrentar el futuro con optimismo y confianza.

La chica oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella y cuando el sonido de estos se detuvo sintió como dos brazos fuertes la rodeaban delicadamente. Ella hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico sin saber muy bien que hacer. Después alzó la vista para ver al Saiyan pero al poco rato una mano se poso delicadamente en su cabeza y la volvió a empujar lentamente contra el amplio pecho del joven.

—Erza, lo siento.— Dijo Goku ante la sorpresa de la chica —Tú has estado sufriendo todos estos años y lo peor es que lo has hecho completamente sola… Para protegernos… Debí darme cuenta de algo así pero no. Maldita sea… Siempre he sido un idiota…— Ella se apartó bruscamente del Saiyan quien quedó atónito —¿Erza? ¿Qué…?

— ¡JODER GOKU! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO TE ENFADAS!? — Del ojo izquierdo de la maga caía un río de lágrimas y la chica apretaba los dientes con fuerza — ¿¡ES QUE ACASO TE DA TODO IGUAL!? ¡NO HE CONFIADO EN TI DURANTE SIETE AÑOS, SIETE MALDITOS AÑOS! — Erza quedó en silencio un rato y dijo en voz más baja —Y lo peor es que… ¡Me pides perdón y te culpas! ¡Eres incomprensible!

—Erza, la verdad es que quizás sí me tendría que enfadar un poco. Me hubiese gustado que hubieses confiado en mi un poco más pero…— Goku puso sus dos manos en los hombros de la chica quien alzó la vista con los ojos aún llorosos.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? — Gritó Erza mientras veía que el chico le sonreía lo cual la ponía aún más nerviosa.

—No sé porque pero…— Goku se rascó la cabeza para después volver a sonreír y decirle — ¡No soy capaz!

Erza lo miró durante unos segundos a los ojos. Él estaba siendo completamente sincero con ella, realmente no era capaz de enfadarse con la chica así que la pelirroja lo único que hizo fue volver a lanzarse bruscamente a los brazos del chico mientras volvía a hundir la cara en su pecho.

—Idiota… — Decía Erza en una voz bajísima mientras él la envolvía con sus brazos. Por un momento sintió que por fin todo había terminado, a pesar de que aún no habían detenido a Jellal ya no estaba sola. Goku, sus amigos de Fairy Tail y sus hermanitos estaban con ella y iban a luchar juntos.

—Erza, ya está… — Dijo Goku mientras medio reía y acariciaba los cabellos a la chica —Deberías ir a darle las gracias a Simon, él me lo ha explicado y nos ha ahorrado un mal momento.

Erza alzó la mirada mientras el chico la soltaba lentamente y miró a Simon. Fue corriendo a por él y se le abalanzó como hacía unos minutos hizo con el Saiyan. Él alto y fuerte joven la recibió feliz de ver que ya dejaba de sufrir y, también, de tenerla en brazos pues él siempre la amó y estuvo deseando volver a verla durante esos siete años.

Lucy, Gray y Juvia contemplaban felices la escena. Por fin todo se había aclarado y ahora irían todos a una, nadie podría pararlos. Pero… Había alguien que aún dudaba.

Goku se acercó a Sho quien aún parecía confuso. El chico seguía de rodillas en el suelo, con la mirada hundida en el asfalto. El Saiyan se puso en cuclillas delante de él, quien alzó los ojos y miró a su hermanito.

—Ey, hermano, ¡Me alegro de volver a verte! — Dijo Goku mientras sonreía al chico.

—Hermanito… Qué he de hacer…— Sho seguía confuso e incluso asustado por la incertidumbre que el futuro le presentaba

—Mira te seré sincero, nunca he sido un gran animador. La verdad es que lo de decir grandes frases nunca ha sido lo mío pero… Tú has estado buscando la libertad todos estos años, ¿verdad?

—Sí…

—Pues la tienes muy cerca. — Goku alzó el puño y lo puso delante de Sho — ¡Vamos juntos a por ella!

Sho por fin lo entendió. La auténtica libertad no era estar trabajando en una Torre sin salir de ella. La auténtica libertad estaba ahí fuera, la auténtica libertad tenía muchísimos paisajes que ofrecer, muchísimas aventuras, muchísima gente que conocer y en esa Torre desde luego no estaban.

Sho cambió su mirada, limpió las lágrimas secas que habían en su rostro y se dibujo una confiada sonrisa en su cara.

— ¡Claro! ¡Vamos juntos hermanito! — Sho chocó su puño con el del Saiyan, como solían hacer de pequeños y ambos se levantaron. Después se dirigió a Erza —Hermanita, ¡Juntos lo lograremos! — Erza asintió mientras sonreía al chico.

—Bueno, bien está lo que bien acaba…— Dijo Lucy mientras contemplaba alegre la escena

—Sí, pero esto ni mucho menos ha terminado— Respondió Gray —Aunque ahora estoy seguro de que lo lograremos.

—Estuve muchos años esperando que llegase este momento…— Dijo Simon mientras miraba a los magos de Fairy Tail —El día en que Erza y Goku regresaran junto a otros poderosos magos para acabar con esta locura.— Simon miró a Goku confiado — ¿Estás listo, hermano?

Goku quedó pensando un rato lo que sorprendió a todos. ¿Es que acaso Goku estaba dudando? ¿Tenía miedo de enfrentarse a Jellal? No, eso no era propio de él.

— ¡No! ¡Aún no ¡Me queda algo por hacer! — Goku se acercó a Erza quien lo miraba confusa —Erza, ¿me dejarías alguna espada? Creo que eso me ayudará en combate

— ¿Tú desde cuando has usado espadas? — Pregunto Erza a quien se le hacía extraño que el chico de repente quisiese tener un arma cuando a él nunca le habían llamado la atención.

—Por favor…— Goku le puso unos ojos realmente tiernos a Erza cosa que la ablandaron por completo — ¿No me la vas a dejar?

—¡Tómala y deja de mirarme así! — Erza invocó una espada mientras giraba el rostro para no mirar al Saiyan ya que temía sonrojarse otra vez y volverse a incomodar de nuevo. Goku por su lado ya estaba feliz de ver que tenía lo que quería — ¡La quiero de vuelta en cuanto todo esto termi…!

 **¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? —** Gritaron todos.

—Go… Goku… Q-Qué haces… — Dijo Lucy asustada mientras miraba al Saiyan que se frotaba el trasero.

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó Erza a quien se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

Goku nada mas tomó la espada tensó su cola agarrándola con su mano izquierda y con la derecha, que sujetaba la espada, se la cortó. A nadie le dio tiempo a reaccionar ante semejante locura. No entendían qué diablos acababa de hacer.

—Bueno Erza en el casino me atraparon por culpa de mi cola y debido a eso no pude salvarte— Dijo Goku mientras arrancaba un pedazo de su pantalón y con él cortaba el flujo de sangre que brotaba de su cola —Tuve suerte de que al fin y al cabo quienes nos atraparon fueron nuestros hermanitos pero en otro caso quizás no la hubiese contado. Eliminaré cualquier cosa que me impida protegeros.— Dijo Goku mientras sonreía a sus amigos —Vosotros haríais lo mismo, ¿verdad?

—Goku… Estás completamente loco. — Dijo Erza mientras ponía una sonrisa cómica

Finalmente se organizaron en diversos grupos para encontrar a Natsu y derrotar a Jellal. Goku, Simon y Gray se fueron cada uno por su cuenta, Erza fue con Sho y Juvia con Lucy.

" _Jellal, hermano, ¡te haré reaccionar como sea!"_ Pensó Goku mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad por la Torre del Cielo.

* * *

Hacía rato que Natsu había salido corriendo para encontrar a Happy y finalmente lo logró. Lo encontró en aquella extraña habitación decorada con muebles con temática gatuna. Allí Natsu tuvo un enfrentamiento con Wally y Milianna, a quienes derrotó con algunas dificultades pues la chica dio bastantes problemas debido a sus cuerdas mágicas las cuales dificultaron mucho la pelea a nuestro Dragon Slayer. Aún así, con la ayuda de Happy, este logró liberarse. Pero Natsu, consciente de que ellos, al fin y al cabo, eran amigos de Erza y Goku, los noqueó haciéndoles el menor daño posible y dejándolos inconscientes sin usar mucho la fuerza.

—Happy vámonos de aquí. ¡Tenemos que buscar a los chicos! — Natsu estaba apunto de salir por la puerta — Venga vamos corr…

 **Bueno, parece que estáis decididos a detenerme. Suponía que este día acabaría llegando, al fin y al cabo lo preparaste todo muy bien Simon.**

—¿Quien está hablando? — Se preguntó Happy

— ¡Calla y escucha! ¡Seguro que es alguien por megafonía o algo raro! — Dijo Natsu haciendo callar al Exceed.

 **Veo que finalmente habéis regresado, Goku, Erza.**

" _No reconozco esa voz pero supongo que se trata de Jellal…"_ Pensó Goku quien dejó de avanzar por la torre para escuchar lo que decía.

 **Esto puede ser muy divertido, ¿no creéis? Todos sois poderosos magos, el espectáculo será increíble…**

— ¡Qué pretendes Jellal! — Gritó Erza que se encontraba en otra zona de la Torre junto a Sho y quien sabía perfectamente que Jellal los podía oír a todos. — ¡Deja de jugar de una maldita vez!

 **Erza no seas aburrida… Ahora que Goku lo sabe todo vamos a pasarlo bien. Os explicaré en que consistirá este juego.**

" _Este tío está como una puta regadera"_ Pensó Gray quien también se encontraba en otra zona de la Torre.

 **He soltado por la Torre a los tres mejores miembros del gremio de asesinos Death's Head Caucus. Ellos son Vidaldus Taka, Ikaruga y Fukuro y juntos forman el equipo Trinity Raven. A medida que avancéis por la Torre os los iréis encontrando. Ganará aquel bando que quede con más guerreros en el tablero. Ah, por cierto, yo también estoy en el juego, me encuentro en lo más alto de la Torre así que adelante. Aquí os os espero.**

" _Así que quieres jugar Jellal…"_ Pensó Goku _"De acuerdo, verás lo poderosos que nos hemos vuelto Erza y yo en estos años. No podrás contra cinco miembros de Fairy Tail, bueno, seis si contamos a Juvia…" —_ ¡Venga!

Goku salió corriendo a toda velocidad tratando de subir pisos por la Torre, el problema es que le costaba encontrar las escaleras en cada planta pero aún así poco a poco se iba acercando más y más. Cabe destacar que su objetivo primordial era ir a por Jellal por dos motivos: primero para así acabar con todo eso de raíz y segundo porque su sangre Saiyan le decía que encontraría en él una increíble pelea. Y vaya si la encontrará… Será la batalla más dura de su vida

* * *

Erza y Sho estaban avanzando por los pasillos de la Torre tratando de encontrar pistas sobre hacía dónde debían ir. Tras correr durante un largo rato finalmente llegaron a una extraña sala. Esta estaba formada por un gran puente rojo de diseño oriental el cual se elevaba sobre un estanque de agua. En la habitación también habían bastantes cerezos y varios pétalos que pululaban por ahí.

Sin previo aviso Sho hizo algo que dejó parada a Erza. El joven rubio la encerró en una de sus cartas.

— ¡Oye Sho! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — Dijo Erza desde dentro de la carta — ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Si nos encontramos a uno de los Trinity Raven ahora estaremos en problemas!

—No te preocupes hermanita, tú ya has sufrido mucho y ahora es el momento de que yo te proteja. No dejaré que te ocurra nada

Se comenzaron a oír unos pasos a lo lejos.

— ¡Maldita sea Sho! ¡Alguien se está acercando! ¡Tienes que sacarme de aquí o tendremos problemas!

— ¡No pasa nada tú confía en mi! ¡Yo también me he hecho muy fuerte!

Finalmente llegó uno de los miembros de Trinity Raven. Era una mujer por lo que supusieron que se trataba de Ikaruga. Tenía el cabello de un rosa más claro que el de Natsu, lucía un Kimono blanco y unas sandalias rojas de suela muy gruesa. Ah, también llevaba una Katana QUE FLIPAS. Aun así Sho se veía animado, no como Erza quien veía el peligro inminente de esa pelea.

—Vaya, así que tú eres mi presa…— Dijo Ikaruga —Te recomendaría que sacases a Erza Scarlet de su carta. Sinceramente no creo que tengas ninguna posibilidad contra mi. Eres realmente débil.— Ikaruga sacó su Katana — ¿Acaso quieres ser tú quien pruebe esta espada?

—No voy a poner en peligro a mi hermanita y… ¡Te voy a derrotar! — Sho lanzó un montón de cartas mágicas en dirección a la espadachina quien pareció no preocuparse lo más mínimo.

—Ah, parece una magia muy interesante… Pero no te va a servir de nada.

Con unos rapídisimos tajos Ikaruga cortó todas y cada una de las cartas que Sho le lanzó. El chico quedó increíblemente sorprendido tras ver lo ocurrido pero aún así parecía que no se iba a rendir, no era consciente de su situación.

—Sho, por favor, estás en una total desventaja. ¡Tienes que dejarme salir cuanto antes! — Rogó Erza preocupada

—No, en esta carta estás protegida hermanita. No te pasará nada.

—Bueno, en vista de que no tienes intención de soltarla. ¡Acabaré con ella ahora! — Dijo la Trinity Raven

Ikaruga comenzó a lanzar espadazos contra la carta de Erza quien desde dentro trataba de protegerse como podía, pero de seguir ahí atrapada el combate no duraría demasiado pues era imposible que la pelirroja pudiese ganar estando encerrada.

* * *

Natsu estaba con Happy ascendiendo volando por el exterior de la Torre y buscando a Jellal pues también le emocionaba la idea de pelear contra él. Pero tras avanzar un buen rato a quien se encontró fue a nada más ni nada menos que a Simon, quien se encontraba en una de las zonas exteriores de la Torre. Al verlo Natsu decidió acercarse a él

—Oye tú quien eres — Preguntó Natsu al ver a ese tipo a quien nunca antes había visto.

—Mi nombre es Simon y tranquilo, estoy de vuestro lado. Sé que eres un buen amigo de Goku y Erza, Natsu Dragneel. Supongo que ardes en deseos de ayudarlos.

—Bueno a mi eso me da igual, solo quiero reventar a quien sea que los está molestando. — Respondió el Dragon Slayer.

—De acuerdo, en ese caso iré contigo.— Dijo Simon —Si nos unimos tenemos más posibilidades de derrotar a nuestro enemigo.

—Mmm… Yo solo podría con esos tíos pero si te apetece venir no te voy a decir que… WOAAHHH — Rápidamente Happy, quien estaba sujetando a Natsu en el aire, hizo una rápida maniobra para esquivar algo que pasó a toda velocidad a su lado.

—¡Uf¡ ¡Por poco! Pero… ¿Qué ha sido eso? — Se preguntó Happy

—Natsu, Happy. — Dijo Simon con una mirada seria pero preocupada — Preparaos para pelear…

Los dos se giraron y vieron a un tío rarísimo. Bueno, si es que se le podía considerar un humano, pues a pesar de tener un cuerpo antropomórfico y muy musculoso, como si de un culturista se tratase, su cabeza era la de un búho y todo su cuerpo estaba recubierto por el plumaje de uno. Lo más curioso era que a pesar de tener la apariencia de un búho necesitaba un Jetpack para volar.

—Así que nos ha tocado el rarito… — Dijo Natsu mientras chocaba sus puños — Me gusta… ¡Estoy encendido!

* * *

Goku, tras subir varias escaleras, llegó a la última planta.

" _En este cartel pone última planta así que supongo que esta es la última planta."_ Pensó el Saiyan haciendo uso de su CAPACIDAD DEDUCTIVA SAIYAN _"Pero… ¿Para dónde tiro yo ahora?"_ Él no entendía la situación pues en esa planta lo único que había era un cartel indicando dónde se encontraba. Aparte de eso lo único que podía ver eran cuatro paredes negras.

De repente toda esa pequeña sala emanó una luz enorme que obligó al Saiyan a taparse los ojos. Cuando los abrió se encontraba en otra habitación, mucho más grande que la anterior.

—Bueno, aquí estamos, Goku. Llevaba tiempo esperando a que llegase este momento.

Ante el pelinegro se encontraba un hombre encapuchado a quien rápidamente reconoció como a Jellal. Goku tuvo sentimientos encontrados al verlo. Por un lado se alegraba de reencontrarse con él después de tantos años pero por otro entendía que en esos momentos ellos eran enemigos y que, muy probablemente, las cosas no acabarían precisamente bien.

—Por tus tonterías Erza ha estado sufriendo durante muchos años... Si no espabilas te obligaré a hacerlo.

— ¿Es culpa mía que Erza haya estado sufriendo? Ella eligió vivir así.— En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jellal se levantó de su asiento y apareció delante de Goku quien ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de verlo acercarse. Jellal puso sus dos dedos, como si de una pistola se tratase, debajo de la barbilla del Saiyan mientras la levantaba un poco hacía arriba. La sonrisa que el peliazul mandó a Goku era realmente escalofriante —Además, quien no ha sido capaz de ayudarla en todos estos años eres tú...

— ¡CÁLLATE! — Gritó Goku mientras se lanzó a toda velocidad a por Jellal. Goku lo estrelló contra una máquina que había en la sala y comenzó a golpearlo con violencia. No aceptaba que ahora Jellal tuviese la caradura de culparlo cuando era él quien había causado todos los problemas. — ¡TE VOY A GOLPEAR HASTA QUE ENTRES EN RAZÓN!

En ese frenesí de ataques, de los que al parecer Jellal no se resentía en lo absoluto, el chico de los cabellos azules lanzó una tétrica sonrisa al Saiyan quien, sin saber muy bien porque, se alejó rápidamente de su rival. _"Qué ha sido eso... Mi cuerpo se ha alejado de él como si de un acto reflejo se tratase... Hay algo muy peligroso en Jellal. Además, antes ha aparecido delante de mi y ni siquiera he sido capaz de verlo venir... Debo tener mucho cuidado."_

—Vaya vaya... No lo haces nada mal Goku, veo que durante estos años te has vuelto muy fuerte... Dijo Jellal mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa Ahora es mi turno, ¿verdad?

 **¡PAM!**

¡AGH! — Goku soltó un grito de dolor

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jellal se lanzó a por él y le conectó una durísima patada en el estómago que lo estrelló contra el muro, aún así logró levantarse rápidamente pero seguía sin ser capaz de entender como era que Jellal tenía una velocidad tan increíblemente alta. Las dos veces que se le había acercado se vio completamente incapaz de esquivarlo, de hecho ni siquiera lo pudo ver.

—Goku... ¿No te ha extrañado no encontrarte absolutamente a nadie de los Trinity Raven por el camino siendo tú el más fuerte de todos? — Preguntó Jellal

—No, la verdad es que no me lo he preguntado. ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Goku con una expresión de duda algo infantil la cual no encajaba en lo absoluto con la tensión que había en el ambiente

Jellal agachó la cabeza y comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Goku no entendía absolutamente nada pero esa actitud lo estaba poniendo realmente tenso. El Saiyan adoptó su típica postura de combate ya que sentía muy malas intenciones por parte de su rival. _"Cuidado... No tardará en atacar..."_

—Ja… Jajajaja… ¿Por qué? — Dijo Jellal entre risas ahogadas. — Pues porque… — Jellal alzó el rostro revelando una mirada totalmente psicópata. Cuando Goku quiso darse cuenta Jellal apareció justo detrás de él pillando por sorpresa al Saiyan.

 _"¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez no lo he podido ver!_

 **¡YO ACABARÉ CON TU VIDA!**

* * *

 **INTRODUCIR CANCIÓN ENDING 1 DEATH NOTE**

 **(Será el ending en esta saga)**

* * *

 **Bueno chicxs, hasta aquí el undécimo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y disculpas por el Cliffhanger al final del cap pero es que me encanta el efecto que crea en la historia, realmente no lo hago por joder sino porque realmente me gusta como queda, estéticamente hablando, cortar en un momento así, con una frase contundente. En el siguiente episodio habrá el primer asalto de la pelea entre Goku y Jellal y seguramente resuma las peleas de Lucy/Juvia, Natsu/Gray y la de Erza, contra los Trinity Raven pues sería realmente tedioso leer algo que será idéntico a la serie original... Creo que le echaré dos capítulos más a esta saga y creo que ambos serán bastante largos la verdad...**

 **Bueno chicx espero que de verdad hayáis disfrutado este capítulo y supongo que nos volveremos a ver pronto. Si os ha gustado el capítulo (o no) o tenéis cualquier duda agradecería que me dejaseis una review que, con gusto, responderé, ya que eso motiva mucho.**

 **POR CIERTO me gustaría recomendaros una historia que esta empezando y que considero que tiene poco "cariño", se llama _Fairy Tail Xenoverse Clash of Two Worlds_ del usuario  dark-dukemon-14** **. Es una historia crossover entre Dragon Ball Xenoverse (Sí, el protagonista es un patrullero del tiempo) y Fairy Tail "MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACLARAR LA DUDA READER, LO PONÍA EN EL TÍTULO PERO GRACIAS" Es la primera vez que leo una historia con OC (obviamente siendo un patrullero del tiempo es un OC) que me atrae así que por ello os recomiendo que le echéis un vistazo.**

 **Bueno ahora sí me despido. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	12. La Torre del Cielo (Parte 3)

**¡Hola a todxs chicxs! Hoy os traigo el penúltimo capítulo de la Saga de la Torre del Cielo, esto ya se aproxima al clímax... Quiero dar las gracias por el apoyo que recibió la historia en su anterior episodio. Es muy gratificante leer vuestras reviews ^^ Quiero dar las gracias a los usuarios Xgre12 al cual olvidé mencionar en el anterior episodio, muchas gracias por pasarte y dejar una review, se aprecia mucho :) Gracias, por supuesto, a Amy por trabajar duro mejorando la historia. Gracias también a ItZKaiSord y por cierto, sí estará el concepto en si de las esferas del Dragon pero estoy pensando en como incluirlo en la historia y bueno, lo del Ssj lo sabrás cuando leas el capítulo :). Gracias también a Goldran, me alegro de que te gustase este capítulo y espero que este te guste aún más ^^. Kakashi muchas gracias de nuevo por pasarte, la batalla de Jellal vs Goku espero que te guste (aunque habrán dos peleas) pero tengo un problema y es que no entendí muy bien tu comentario xd ¿A qué te referías? ¿Qué has pensado hacer? Gracias también a Siveliux, un fiel seguidor de la historia, espero que disfrutes este capitulo!**

* * *

En el anterior capítulo...

Goku y Erza finalmente fueron llevados a la Torre del Cielo. Tras enterarse este de dónde se encontraba Erza salió rápidamente a buscar a Erza. Ella por su parte logró escapar de su celda y se encontró con Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Juvia quienes les habían seguido hasta dónde se encontraban. Erza les contó todo lo que sucedía, después Goku llegó junto a Simon y lo aclaró todo con Erza, quien finalmente pudo liberarse de todo su sufrimiento y mirar hacia adelante. Ahora Goku se ha presentado ante Jellal quien al parecer dará grandes problemas a nuestro Saiyan…

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12: ALMA CORRUPTA**

—Ja… Jajajaja… ¿Por qué? — Dijo Jellal entre risas ahogadas. —Pues porque…— Jellal alzó el rostro revelando una mirada totalmente psicópata. Cuando Goku quiso darse cuenta Jellal apareció justo detrás de él pillando por sorpresa al Saiyan.

"¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez no lo he podido ver!"

¡YO ACABARÉ CON TU VIDA!

 **¡POW!**

— ¡Oahhh! — Gritó Goku cuando Jellal le dio un tremendo puñetazo en la cara lanzándolo contra el suelo y haciendo que este derrapase. El Saiyan se reincorporó con una voltereta y rápidamente se colocó en guardia pero en cuanto puso su vista alerta vio que no había absolutamente nadie. Jellal se había escondido. — ¡Sal de donde estés Jellal!

El Saiyan parpadeó y en cuanto sus ojos volvieron a abrirse sintió un duro golpe en su cuello que hizo que le costase un tiempo recuperar el aliento pues le dio en una zona vital.

—Me esperaba algo mejor Goku… — Dijo Jellal con las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba a su rival — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No eres capaz de seguirme? Según tengo entendido eres de los magos más poderosos de todo Fairy Tail… No me decepciones…

—Gh… ¡CÁLLATE! — Goku apuntó con la palma de su mano a Jellal con la intención de lanzarle una onda de Ki — ¡Toma es…! —Sin siquiera tener tiempo a hacer aparecer el Ki en la palma de su mano, sintió un durísimo impacto en su estómago que de nuevo hizo que le faltase el aire. Otra vez Jellal apareció justo delante de él y otra vez no había sido capaz de siquiera sentir que se acercaba. —M-mierda… No puede ser…— Goku tosió sangre mientras Jellal seguía con su puño incrustado en el estómago del Saiyan

—Vaya, Goku, no me imaginé que fueses tan lento. Creí que me darías un gran espectáculo pero por ahora me estás decepcionando… Pensé que serías el capítulo final de toda esta batalla pero ni siquiera mereces que te considere un prólogo. — Jellal le dio una fuerte patada a Goku un la cara que por poco no le parte el cuello — ¡Eres muy débil!

—Ma-maldita sea… — Dijo Goku mientras trataba de recomponerse tras esos duros golpes que dieron de lleno en zonas increíblemente sensibles —Tú no eres así de rápido… Hay algo que no cuadra… Es imposible que ni siquiera te pueda percibir… _"¡No! ¡Ya sé! Seguramente se teletransporte, debe ser eso."_ Tras pensar esto Goku mostró una ligera sonrisa en su rostro que Jellal vio perfectamente.

—Te equivocas Goku.

— ¿Eh? — Hizo él entre jadeos.

—No, no me estoy teletransportando si es lo que piensas. — Dijo Jellal —Lo que estoy haciendo escapa completamente a tu entendimiento. No es algo que puedas imaginar y lo peor es que morirás sin saberlo.

La técnica de Jellal era algo que solo una persona más conocía, Erza. Esa técnica consistía en saltar en el tiempo para así poder moverte sin que el rival pueda hacer nada. Sólo hay dos formas de combatirla. Una es prever dónde reaparece el rival, la cual no es demasiado efectiva ya que depende bastante del azar y de la intuición. La otra es destruir, con una cantidad de energía enorme, la dimensión en la que se encierra el usuario de esta. En el momento previo al salto temporal el atacante se encierra en una pequeña dimensión creada por él mismo la cual le permite avanzar en el tiempo, pero esta dimensión no es indestructible. Si impacta con una energía gigante esta puede ser destruida haciendo que el individuo quede expuesto.

—Yo… He estado perfeccionando esta técnica durante todos estos años. — Afirmó Jellal confiado —Siempre has sido más fuerte que yo Goku pero para tu desgracia siempre has sido un tipo muy… simple. Tan despreocupado, inocente e idiota, pero no te culpo, no tienes la culpa de ser así. De hecho eres un peligro enorme para mis objetivos y ni siquiera lo sabes.

— ¡Pues claro que soy un peligro para tus objetivos! — Gritó Goku mientras elevaba su Ki enormemente — ¡Porque te detendré! ¡No menosprecies nunca a un mago de Fairy Tail!

—Maldita sea…— Sin saberlo, al liberar esa enorme cantidad de energía, Goku estaba provocando que Jellal no pudiese hacer su salto en el tiempo — ¡Da igual! No solo tengo esa técnica Goku… **¡METEOR!**

 _"¡Esta vez sí puedo verte!"_ Jellal seguía siendo increíblemente veloz, incluso más que el Saiyan, pero ahora por lo menos Goku era capaz de percibirlo. — ¡VAMOS!

Ambos chocaron su puño para luego salir disparados hacía arriba, destruyendo el techo que había sobre sus cabezas y elevándose a gran altura en el aire. Se iban alejando y chocando de nuevo, provocando tremendos impactos que retumbaban por los cielos, pero finalmente Goku acabó cayendo pues él no era capaz de volar como lo hacía Jellal gracias a su magia celestial.

Al caer finalmente en el suelo de la sala de nuevo, Jellal aterrizó lentamente ante la mirada del Saiyan que seguía a la expectativa y que aún no disminuía su Ki ya que fue capaz de relacionar el hecho de que estuviese expulsando energía constantemente con que Jellal no pudiese hacer de nuevo esa técnica, no estaba 100% seguro de eso pero prefirió no arriesgarse a recibir otro golpe tan duro.

—Vaya, parece que si no uso mi técnica la pelea puede ser más interesante— Afirmó Jellal mientras sonreía — ¡Esto me gusta más!

—Vaya… En poquísimo tiempo me he enfrentado a dos tipos poderosísimos, primero Ten Shin Han y ahora tú… — Dijo Goku mientras miraba la palma de su mano para después cerrarla con fuerza y dirigir su mirada a Jellal — ¡Cuando todo esto termine y recapacites entrenaremos juntos!

A pesar de verlo así Goku seguía sin aceptar en qué se había convertido Jellal. Estaba totalmente confiado de que podría recuperarlo y traerlo de vuelta, recuperar a esa gran persona que él era. Por mucho que ahora se estuviese equivocando seguía siendo su hermano y no lo iba a abandonar. _"Sí… ¡Yo sé que el Jellal que conozco sigue ahí y lo voy a sacar como sea!"_

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Otro monótono día en la Torre del Cielo había pasado. Todos habían regresado a la celda después de otra agotadora jornada trabajando y los chicos esperaban impacientes su cena. No era más que una hogaza de pan y un poco de arroz pero ya se sabe que cuando hay hambre…

La comida de los chicos finalmente había llegado, la de los jóvenes, pues a los adultos solo se les daba de comer una vez cada dos días, por ello el abuelo Rob ese día no tenía nada que llevarse a la boca. Aun así fingía no pasar hambre con tal de que los chicos no dejasen de comer todo lo que pudiesen, decidió ponerse a dormir para así encontrarse bien para el día siguiente. Era importante que estuviesen sanos porque, a todos aquellos que enfermaban y ya no podían trabajar, se los usaba como sacrificio para el Sistema R. Solo Jellal sospechaba de eso pero aun así prefería no pensar demasiado.

El guardia dejó seis raciones. Cada chico tomó la suya pero ignoraron algo, Goku se había quedado dormido en un rincón de la celda, por ello el guardia no lo vio y solo trajo seis unidades. Los jóvenes no se dieron cuenta de su ausencia y por ello creyeron que ya todos tenían su comida.

Cuando todos finalmente devoraron sus alimentos Goku despertó.

—Oooaahh…— Bostezó el joven Saiyan — Hola chicos…— El estómago de Goku rugió con fuerza y este sentía que tenía muy pocas fuerzas —Vaya… parece que tengo hambre jejeje…

—Pero Goku… Si acabamos de comer…— Dijo Erza mirando al chico algo preocupada pues parecía estar debilitado. Vio al chico tambalearse fue rápidamente a ayudarlo a tenerse en pie — ¡Oye Goku! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

—Yo… Tengo mucha hambre…— Dijo Goku con una voz débil

—Te quedaste dormido y por eso no te dieron tu comida…— Dijo Milianna algo triste

— ¿Cómo vas a trabajar así hermanito? — Preguntó Sho también preocupado —Mañana estarás agotado…

—Bueno no pasa nada, aguantaré un día como sea y ya está…— Respondió Goku tratando de tranquilizar a sus amigos.

Jellal en cambio estaba preocupado de que no hubiese comido nada ya que él se había fijado que muchas veces la gente que no rendía en su jornada era llevada por los guardias a un lugar del que nunca nadie regresaba. Si Goku no conseguía recuperar energías podría ser muy pero que muy peligroso para él. _"Tendré que conseguir algo como sea..."_

Todos los pequeños se fueron a sus camas. Erza y Goku se acostaron juntos pues todas las literas debían de ser compartidas ya que no habían suficientes para todos. A Erza le costaba dormir ya que se sentía mal por no haberse dado cuenta de que Goku se había dormido y que por ello no había podido cenar, sabía lo mal que lo pasaba el chico cuando no comía debido a que él tenía mucho más apetito que los demás. _"No pasa nada mañana lo ayudaré con su trabajo así no se cansará tanto"_ Pensó Erza tratando de tranquilizarse mientras veía el rostro dormido del Saiyan. _"Yo te protegeré"_. Finalmente la pequeña niña cayó dormida, al fin y al cabo mañana debería hacer más trabajo del habitual para así compensar el cansancio del pelinegro.

 _"Parece que ya todos están dormidos"_ Pensó Jellal mientras se levantaba sigilosamente de su dormitorio tratando de no despertar a Milianna quien dormía a su lado. _"De acuerdo, no creo que sea tan difícil jugársela a estos hijos de puta"_

Quince minutos después…

—Ey, tú, idiota, despierta.

Goku notó como alguien lo zarandeaba ligeramente, tratando de despertarlo. Al abrir los ojos y ver de quien se trataba encontró a Jellal. El chico no entendía que diablos hacía buscándolo en ese momento.

—Jellal… es muy tarde, ¿qué quieres ahora? — Preguntó el Saiyan mientras se frotaba el ojo y bostezaba.

—Encima te vas a quejar… Anda toma, te hará falta. La próxima vez a ver si estás más atento. — Jellal le acercó un plato con arroz y pan y se giró mientras se dirigía a la cama de nuevo para seguir durmiendo. —Cómelo rápido y acuéstate. Mañana será un día bastante duro…

Goku se quedó un rato mirando a la comida, perplejo. ¿De dónde diablos la había sacado? Jellal realmente era increíble y Goku lo admiraba. Era muy fuerte y además siempre estaba cuidando de todos, como si de un hermano mayor se tratase. Sabía que a pesar de mostrarse algo frío él realmente se esforzaba porque cada día todos saliesen adelante. Era una inspiración para Goku y se alegraba de que fuese su amigo.

— ¡Oye Jellal! — Dijo Goku sin haber comenzado aún a comer.

— ¿Sí? Cállate ya que quiero dormir… — Dijo él mientras se acomodaba en su litera.

—Solo quería darte las gracias. Realmente tenía mucha hambre jejejeje— Respondió Goku con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a devorar los alimentos con ganas pero vigilando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a nadie.

—Claro… Como tú digas…

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

 _"Maldita sea… No puedo fallar… ¡Tengo que salvarlo como se…"_

"Zas"

…

—Volviste a bajar la guardia idiota. Siempre fuiste demasiado despistado, lo malo es que esta vez quien te salvaba el culo está en tu contra. Y Erza ahora mismo debe estar muy ocupada con Ikaruga, no creo que ella tampoco esté en condiciones.

Goku recibió un durísimo golpe en la nuca el cual lo dejó totalmente inconsciente. Mientras estuvo pensando no se dio cuenta de que había dejado de emanar Ki y por ello Jellal pudo volver a hacer su salto del tiempo y atacar a Goku quien de nuevo ni vio llegar al peliazul. Esta vez el chico del ojo marcado decidió que no podía seguir jugando pues podría ser peligroso ya que sabía que Goku se crecía en las batallas adversas y por ello decidió noquearlo sin darle oportunidad alguna a seguir peleando.

—Realmente te has vuelto muy fuerte… Si no fuese por el Tokitobashi (salto en el tiempo) no creo que te hubiese podido derrotar. No me hace demasiada gracia acabar contigo pero es necesario…— Jellal se acercó al Saiyan, que quedó tendido en el suelo después de caer inconsciente, y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de este mientras su mano comenzaba a cargar magia. Quería volarle la cabeza para así acabar definitivamente por él. —Adiós hermano, fue un placer conocerte… Espero que hayas disfrutado todo este tiempo…

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

— ¡NO TE DEJARÉ!

Erza entró reventando la puerta de la sala y atacó a Jellal quien no tuvo otra opción que apartarse para evitar el espadazo de la maga que llegaba a una tremenda velocidad, con una "armadura" que consistía en unas vendas que cubrían su pecho, unos pantalones rojos decorados con llamas y dos katanas. Rápidamente la pelirroja tomó al Saiyan en brazos mientras lo guardaba con recelo. _"Maldita sea como se me ha podido olvidar de hablarle sobre el Tokitobashi… Sabía que esto pasaría…"_

— ¡Vaya Erza! ¡Qué sorpresa! — Dijo Jellal mientras aplaudía —Nunca pensé que te libraras de Ikaruga tan rápidamente. Al fin y al cabo eres la mujer más poderosa de Fairy Tail. Una hazaña digna de Titania.

Erza no estaba para bromas y eso se veía claramente reflejado en su rostro el cual mostraba un gran enfado. Erza tomó el pulso al Saiyan para asegurarse de que simplemente estaba inconsciente y lo dejó descansando en un rincón mientras se dirigía a Jellal quien decidió dejar un poco de tiempo a la maga para encargarse del inconsciente chico.

—Jellal, dime que no has intentado matar a Goku…— Dijo Erza mientras seguía clavando su irascible mirada en los ojos del peliazul —Se supone que para ti él no es un culpable. Tu objetivo soy yo, ¿verdad? — Dijo Erza — ¿Es que acaso no era yo el objeto del sacrificio para activar el Sistema R?

—Ni yo mismo lo sé si te soy sincero pero Zeref quiere que así sea.— Dijo Jellal mientras miraba al techo —Y nosotros no somos nadie para oponernos a sus deseos…

— ¡No tienes derecho a hacer algo así! ¡Quién diablos te crees que eres! ¿El nuevo Jesucristo o algo así maldito imbécil?

—Pues algo parecido la verdad— Dijo Jellal burlándose de Erza —Pero bueno no te preocupes, el Etherion se disparará en unos 10 minutos así que no hace falta ni que te esfuerces en salvarlo.

—Sé perfectamente que el consejo disparará el Etherion en breves, me he enterado al derrotar a Ikaruga. En estos momentos Sho ya debe haber evacuado a todos así que los demás ya están a salvo…

—Me parece estupendo, no me parece mal que ellos vivan, aunque cuando Zeref renazca habrán preferido morir… Si hasta le estoy haciendo un favor a Goku, ¿no crees?

— ¡CÁLLATE!

Erza se fue a por Jellal mientras aumentaba su poder mágico para así evitar que el joven del ojo marcado pudiese hacer la técnica. Ella ya la conocía pues Siegrain le habló de ella. La maga atacó con dos espadazos a Jellal quien los esquivó y le lanzó una patada que la echó fuera de la Torre. Aun así la pelirroja logró incorporarse y saltando entre las rocas que iban cayendo logró regresar a la habitación donde se encontraba Jellal, quien fue pillado por sorpresa pues no esperaba que ella lograse regresar de nuevo a la Torre. Erza se le abalanzó, quedando encima de él quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo mientras Erza le apuntaba con su espada en el cuello. Jellal se encontraba totalmente inmovilizado.

—Jellal, tú di lo que quieras pero no serás capaz de revivir a Zeref por mucho que lo intentes. — Dijo La maga mientras seguía inmovilizando al peliazul —El Sistema R necesita mucha más magia de la que has acumulado. No podrás llevar a cabo la resurrección de Zeref.

—Cállate de una vez…— Dijo Jellal quien fingía verse derrotado para así ganar algo de tiempo —Me has vencido, lo admito. Ahora deberías preocuparte en salvar a Goku ¿no crees? Lo estás arrastrando a una muerte segura siendo él alguien inocente.

La maga finalmente se levantó ante un Jellal que quedó algo desconcertado. — ¿Por qué Jellal? Tú siempre fuiste una persona fantástica y todos te admirábamos… ¿Qué te pasó aquel día? — Mientras seguía hablando Erza se acercó a Goku, rearmándose en su armadura adamantina y se disponiéndose a protegerlo como si de un caparazón de tortuga se tratase.

— ¿Crees que con eso lo salvarás del impacto del Etherion? — Preguntó Jellal — ¿No te ves capaz de sacarlo de aquí en el minuto y medio que queda?

Erza seguía acumulando energía en su escudo con tal de hacer una defensa lo más eficaz posible. Mientras hacía esto miraba al dormido rostro de Goku, lleno de calma e inocencia, como siempre había sido.

 _"Es probable que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos Goku… Me hubiese gustado vivir muchas más aventuras juntos pero eso no será posible… Espero que te hagas muy fuerte y seas muy feliz. Haz que este sacrificio valga la pena."_ Erza dejó que el escudo siguiese cargando energía mientras se acercó al inconsciente chico, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sus labios cayeron lentamente en la frente del chico _"Me hubiese gustado decirte lo que estaba sintiendo últimamente pero como no creo que sea posible al menos déjame darte esto."_ A la chica se le dibujó una dulce sonrisa mientras veía por última vez el tranquilo rostro de su compañero. _"Te quiero. Cuídate mucho."_

Jellal veía la escena, aguantándose la risa. La chica creía que realmente el Etherion iba a arrasar con todo y que los mataría a los tres, bueno, a los cinco, Simon y Natsu seguían aún en la Torre aunque Erza no lo supiera. El Dragon Slayer de fuego se vio totalmente superado por Fukuro, ese tipo tan extraño con cara de búho. Pero, hiriendo tremendamente su orgullo, Gray lo salvó en la batalla, derrotando a ese tipo y llevándose a casa una victoria que le recordaría durante mucho tiempo al pelirrosa. Aun así el mago de hielo quedó agotado y Sho decidió llevárselo, junto con Juvia y Lucy quienes también lograron derrotar a su rival y fueron evacuadas por Sho.

 _"Idiota…Aún podrás verlo un rato más… Cuando el Etherion finalmente sea lanzado contra la Torre esta absorberá** su magia y… ¡Solo faltará tu sacrificio! No te preocupes tonta, primero te entregaré y después mataré a Goku. Tampoco quiero que mueras viéndolo morir… No soy tan cabrón."_

— ¿Cuánto queda, Jellal? — Preguntó Erza con una pasmosa calma. Parecía que ya había aceptado su destino y ahora solo le preocupaba que Goku sobreviviese al impacto. Sabía perfectamente que quedaría herido pero acabaría sobreviviendo.

—Doce… Once… Diez, quedan diez. — Respondió Jellal mientras miraba un reloj que tenía en su muñeca y su rostro cada vez se impacientaba más debido al deseo que lo consumía de que por fin el Etherion cayese sobre la Torre.

Se comenzaron a dibujar enormes círculos mágicos sobre la Torre del Cielo. El Etherion estaba a punto de caer. Estos tardaron en dibujarse cinco segundos, solo faltaban los cinco restantes y todo terminaría para la pelirroja y Jellal.

 **5**

— ¡Oye! ¡Qué diablos es eso! — Preguntó Lucy desde una barca en la que Gray, Milianna, Juvia, Sho, Happy y Waly se alejaban de la Torre. Estaba preocupada pues sabía que Natsu, Goku y Erza seguían ahí dentro.

 **4**

 _"Vamos, lo lograré"_ Se convencía Erza mientras comenzaba a tensar sus piernas y brazos tratando de aguantar lo máximo posible

 **3**

—El Etherion…— Dijo Simon mirando al cielo —Una vez el Sistema R esté completo Jellal sacrificará a Erza. ¡Rápido Natsu! ¡Vamos!

— ¡Sí! ¡Goku y Erza me esperan woooooo! — Respondió con entusiasmo mientras salió corriendo a gran velocidad alejándose de Simon. El alto joven ya le había contado qué era lo que pasaría cuando el Etherion fuese lanzado y por ello no temían por sus vidas ni por la de sus amigos. Al menos de momento.

 **2**

 _"Sí… ¡Por fin!"_ Pensó Jellal mientras alzaba los brazos en el puro deseo de que finalmente cayese el rayo.

 **1**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 _"¿Q-qué?"_ Se preguntó Erza mientras iba abriendo los ojos. No entendía porque seguía viva. Y no solo era ella. Jellal también se encontraba perfectamente, y no estaba solo, Siegrain, el hermano mayor de Jellal y miembro del consejo también estaba allí.

Toda la Torre se convirtió en una enorme lacrima. Titania no entendía absolutamente nada. Echó una mirada al Saiyan para ver que seguía en buen estado, cosa que la alivió enormemente, y se dirigió hacía Siegrain quien la miraba.

—Qué haces tú aquí…— Preguntó la pelirroja —Se supone que tú estabas en el consejo. Doy por hecho que eres quien ha disparado el Etherion contra la Torre, Siegrain.

—Erza… Por fin te has presentado en la Torre del Cielo. — Siegrain veía que el rostro de la maga era totalmente hostil —Vamos, vamos. No te enfades ahora conmigo Erza…

—Has estado todos estos años sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo Jellal y haciendo la vista gorda a sus actos y mira a lo que ha llevado. ¡Eres un irresponsable!

Jellal tomó la palabra —Erza, veo que no entiendes nada. El motivo por el que no se ha opuesto a mis planes es…— El cuerpo de Siegrain se unió al de Jellal y desapareciendo en lo que se fusionaba con él. Erza quedó totalmente sorprendida — ¡Es que somos la misma persona!

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¡Jajajajaja! Sí Erza, ¡yo mismo he sido quien ha disparado el Etherion! Con toda la magia que se ha conseguido gracias al disparo ahora el Sistema R sí está completo. ¿Qué te parece Erza? Precioso, ¿verdad? Ahora solo faltas tú…

Erza no tuvo tiempo a siquiera poder defenderse cuando unas cadenas se dibujaron por todo su cuerpo y comenzaron a apretar sus músculos con enorme fuerza, provocando que esta gritase del dolor.

—Je-Jellal q-qué es esto… ¡AHHHHH! — Gritó la pelirroja cuando las cadenas la oprimieron con aún más fuerza, haciéndola gritar aún más por el dolor.

—Atadura de serpiente… Con esta técnica te tengo totalmente atada. En un inició se las coloqué a Goku después de dejarlo inconsciente pero cuando lo tomaste en brazos para salvarlo pensé que sería mejor que tú las llevases ya que eras la única que me podía dar problemas. Ahora estate quietecita…— Jellal empujó a la maga hacia una de las lacrimas y poco a poco su cuerpo se fue hundiendo en ella —Tu cuerpo se fusionará con la lacrima, tu carne se descompondrá y después se reorganizará dándole un cuerpo a Zeref con el cual podrá regresar a la vida.

Erza trataba de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas pero simplemente era imposible —Mierda, mierda mierda… ¡Jellal para ya por favor! — Dijo ella con total desesperación ya que veía que su final se acercaba y que, además, una vez que se la hubiese quitado de en medio Goku estaría totalmente perdido.

Jellal se encontraba de espaldas a la maga, con los brazos abiertos mientras ofrecía su sacrificio. —Oh gran Zeref, acepta el cuerpo de esta mujer.

 _"No… maldición… No puedo perder ahora… Si yo no los salvo quien lo…"_

—Lo siento mucho pero no te la puedes quedar. Ella es una maga de Fairy Tail y la necesitamos en el gremio.

Cuando ya faltaba poco para que la lacrima absorbiera por completo el cuerpo de la joven maga Natsu llegó y, cogiéndola por debajo de los brazos, la saco de la Lacrima.

—Natsu…

—Erza, ¿te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Natsu. Mientras recostaba a la maga en el suelo pudo ver que a la chica le caía una lágrima por sus ojos a pesar de ya estar más tranquila.

—Natsu, por favor coge a Goku y sal de aquí, vosotros no tenéis que pasar por esto.

—Anda idiota cierra el pico. Levántate, nos cargamos a este tío y volvemos a casa. ¡Aún tenemos que pagar el alquiler! ¿O eso a ti ya no te importa? — Natsu comenzó a tirar de ella pero veía que no era capaz de moverse — Así que no te puedes mover… ¡TOMA TOMA TOMA! ¡Nunca te puedo devolver las cosquillas que me haces!

Erza comenzó a reír debido a las constantes cosquillas del Dragon Slayer. Natsu sabía lo mucho que Erza estaba sufriendo y trataba de hacer que la situación no le fuese tan oscura. A pesar de mostrarse tan animado, al ver las lágrimas de su compañera el pelirrosa tomó una decisión. Ayudó a Erza a levantarse y la sostuvo para evitar que ella cayese pues apenas se podía sostener en pie.

—Natsu, por favor hazme caso y marchaos de aquí… Ni Goku ha podido con Jellal, no tienes ninguna opción…

—Sé perfectamente lo fuerte que es pero…

¡PUM!

—Si no lo hago yo… ¿Quién lo hará?

Natsu golpeó a Erza en la boca de estómago y la dejó inconsciente. Jellal se sorprendió de la actitud del Dragon Slayer y de hecho no la pudo entender muy bien. Él era claramente más débil que Erza y Goku. ¿Acaso no entendía que simplemente no estaba al nivel? Bueno, la verdad es que era un chaval bastante inconsciente.

— ¿Le haces daño a tu propia amiga? — Preguntó Jellal

—Erza estaba triste. Le temblaba la voz, tenía miedo y lloraba. Ella no es así. Ella es fuerte. Es nuestra capitana y no puede mostrarse débil delante de nosotros así que por eso yo… ¡TE DERROTARÉ!

Natsu elevó enormemente su poder y las llamas comenzaron a fluir alrededor de su cuerpo. Parecía que a Jellal le emocionaba el desafío que tenía ante sus ojos

—Vamos Natsu Dragneel… ¡Muéstrame el poder de un Dragon Slayer!

Jellal comenzó a lanzar esferas de energía a Natsu quien las esquivó mientras seguía avanzando a toda velocidad hasta Jellal. Finalmente pudo alcanzarlo y comenzó a golpearlo con toda su rabia y fuerza.

— ¿¡Y tú has derrotado a Goku!? ¡Pero si eres mierda! — Gritó Natsu antes de conectarle una patada a Jellal y estrellarlo contra la lacrima. — ¡AQUÍ TERMINA ESTO! **RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!**

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

Una enorme llamarada, que provocó una enorme explosión, dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Jellal quien no fue capaz de esquivarla. Aun así eso no era suficiente para derrotarlo. Lo único que consiguió el ataque fue destruir parte de la lacrima y enfadar aún más al peliazul, quien veía como la Torre del Cielo estaba sufriendo grandes daños por culpa de ese descerebrado.

— ¿Ya está? — Se preguntó Natsu –- ¿Así de fá…? ¡AGH!

Natsu, creyendo que lo había noqueado con su rugido, disminuyó de nuevo su poder mágico, cosa que permitió que Jellal usase de nuevo el Tokitobashi para darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

— ¡NATSU NO DISMINUYAS TU PODER MÁGICO! — Gritó una débil Erza quien, a pesar de aún no poderse mover, había recuperado la consciencia — ¡Si lo haces te matará!

Natsu entendió las órdenes y sin siquiera preguntar volvió a incrementar su poder.

—Supongo que todo esto tiene una explicación pero eso ahora da igual…— Dijo Natsu confiado —Veo que eres bastante resistente pequeña mierda… Mejor, no me gusta que los sacos de boxeo se rompan pronto...— Jellal cerró los ojos y comenzó a reír ante la sorpresa de Natsu — ¿De qué te ríes anormal?

— ¿Eso es todo? — Preguntó Jellal aún con los ojos cerrados —En ese caso siquiera me podré divertir con esta pelea… Acabaré pronto, no tengo tiempo que perder con niñato como tú.— Jellal abrió los ojos y Natsu pudo ver que el izquierdo tenía un extraño dibujo — **¡METEOR!**

Natsu se vio totalmente superado por la enorme velocidad de Jellal. La magia celestial de Jellal era realmente increíble y como mago él también lo era. No solo disponía de una técnica tan letal como el Tokitobashi sino que en caso de fallar este seguía siendo un mago realmente poderosísimo.

Natsu, por más que intentaba ver llegar a Jellal no era capaz. Ni siquiera poniendo en práctica sus entrenamientos con Goku y Gray podía esquivarlo y mucho menos golpearlo. Sí, sin duda Natsu estaba recibiendo una tremenda paliza pero, aun así, sentía que podía aguantar mucho más y por ello no perdía el ánimo.

—Sí no… ¡Agh! Puedo golpearte… ¡Ahh! — Dijo Natsu mientras Jellal le iba golpeando a gran velocidad con su magia Meteor — ¡ME CARGARÉ TU PUTA TORRE DE MIERDA!

Sin esperar ni un segundo Natsu estrelló su llameante puño contra el suelo, provocando que se crease una enorme grieta en este. Jellal al verlo comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ese idiota iba a tirar por la borda el trabajo de siete años. No lo podía consentir.

— ¡DETENTE IDIOTA! — Gritó Jellal — ¡HAZLO AHORA MISMO!

— ¿Qué ocurre Jellal? ¿Te molesta que la destroce? — Dijo Natsu —Pues a mí me molesta lo que le has hecho a mis amigos así que… ¡TE JODES! — Natsu lo dijo con un tono burlesco y casi infantil, humillando por completo a Jellal. Después siguió golpeando para finalmente atacar con todo a la lacrima — **¡PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!**

 **¡CRAC!**

La estructura de la Torre cada vez se resentía más debido a los golpes de Natsu que seguía tratando de dañarla. Jellal no aguantó más que siguiese destrozándola y decidió pasar a la acción con el fin de protegerla de ese idiota.

— ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE SIGAS DESTRUYÉNDOLA! ¡PREPÁRATE, NATSU DRAGNEEL! — Jellal comenzó a acumular una magia oscura sobre su cabeza, cada vez la esfera se hacía más y más grande. La concentración de magia que había allí dentro era aterradora. Natsu sabía que si eso le alcanzaba probablemente lo mataría. — ¿QUÉ HARÁS AHORA IDIOTA? ¡SI TRATÁS DE ESQUIVARLO NO DUDARÉ EN LANZARLO CONTRA GOKU!

—Bastardo… En ese caso…— Natsu volvió a elevar su poder mágico — ¡Aquí te espero! ¡Te lo devolveré!

Erza veía que, por mucho entusiasmo que estuviese mostrando el Dragon Slayer, era imposible que el pudiese frenar ese ataque. Ella creía firmemente que si alguien tenía que morir en esa batalla, iba a ser ella. Era su destino, su batalla, no podían morir inocentes por algo de lo que no tenían ninguna culpa. Ella protegería a Natsu como fuese.

Finalmente pudo levantarse y se colocó entre Natsu y Jellal, con los brazos abiertos y dispuesta a proteger al pelirrosa.

— ¡Vamos Jellal! ¿Te atreverás a disparar? ¡No tendrás a quien sacrificar! — Gritó Erza desafiando al mago — ¡Vamos! ¡No te acobardes ahora!

—Idiota… ¡Puedo usar cualquier otro cuerpo para el sacrificio! ¿¡Te creías que eras necesaria exclusivamente tú!? ¡No me hagas reír!

— ¡En ese caso no tienes por qué dudar! ¡Vamos Jellal!

— ¡NO ERZA DETENTE! — Gritó Natsu totalmente desesperado mientras el ataque de Jellal parecía estar a punto de salir disparado en dirección a la pelirroja.

—No te preocupes Natsu… Yo te protegeré…— Dijo Erza mientras miraba de reojo al pelirrosa —Prométeme que cogerás a Goku y saldrás de aquí.

El ataque se había completado y estaba a punto para ser disparado. Jellal no dudó ni un segundo y decidió atacar a la pelirroja.

— ¡HASTA NUNCA BASTARDOS! **¡ALTAIRIS!**

La enorme esfera de magia oscura se dirigió a enorme velocidad hacía Erza quien cruzó los brazos delante de su rostro mientras esperaba a que llegase su fin. Pero este nunca llegó. Cuando finalmente los abrió vio algo que le recordó a uno de los episodios más duros de su vida. Delante de ella, con los brazos abiertos, se encontraba Simon, quien se interpuso entre el ataque y Erza para así salvarle la vida, como lo hizo el abuelo Rob cuando ella era solo una niña.

—Si-Simon…— Al joven y fuerte mago le comenzaron a temblar las piernas hasta que finalmente cayó agotado al suelo. Erza, preocupadísima, se acercó a él y lo tomó en brazos. Simon tenía los ojos entrecerrados y sufría mucho para poder respirar — ¡Simon por favor aguanta! Vamos por favor… ¡Te prometo que todo saldrá bien ya lo verás!

—E-Erza, me alegro d-de haber podido ser útil…— Respondió Simon mientras su respiración cada vez era más lenta y sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle mucho —Erza no llores más…

—Pe-Pero yo otra vez… ¡NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR! — Erza rompió a llorar al ver que por muy fuerte que lo abrazase él se estaba alejando cada vez más — Por favor Simon no…

—Erza… Hazme un favor— Dijo el joven con una voz tremendamente débil mientras la maga, a pesar de su desesperación, hacía un gran esfuerzo por escucharlo —Sonríe para mí. — Así lo escuchó y así la maga sacó fuerzas de dónde no habían para dedicarle una última sonrisa que el chico disfrutó como si de una golosina se tratase.

 _"Supongo que no es una mala forma de acabar. En tus brazos y mientras me sonríes… Cuídate mucho Erza, yo siempre te amé…"_

Tan pronto como Simon dejó de respirar Erza hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico para luego levantarlo, empapado en lágrimas, y gritar su nombre desesperadamente. Natsu no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y su ira cada vez iba en aumento pero hubo algo que la hizo estallar definitivamente.

— ¡SIMON MIRA QUE ERES IDIOTA! ¡QUE FORMA MÁS ABSURDA DE MORIR! ¡NO SERVIRÁ DE NADA PORQUE AÚN ASÍ LOS MATARÉ A TO…

 **¡CIERRA LA BOCA HIJO DE PUTA!**

Natsu, harto de escuchar las burlas de Jellal, le dio un tremendo golpe en el rostro que lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Cuando Jellal por fin se levantó vio algo insólito. Natsu estaba comiéndose pedazos del Etherion, tratando de aumentar su poder mágico.

— ¡Si sigues haciendo eso morirás! — Gritó Jellal — ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor?

— ¡Para Natsu por favor! — Gritó Erza desesperada de imaginar que podía perder aún a alguien más. — ¡El Etherion no es algo que puedas comer! ¡No es como el fuego!

Natsu siguió comiendo sin hacer caso de las advertencias. Tenía muy claro que si él no detenía a Jellal, Simon no sería el único en morir. Estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio que fuese con tal de frenarlo. Cuando por fin trago los primero mordiscos pudo sentir como su poder se aumentó increíblemente pero después de eso comenzó a escupir parte del Etherion debido a que su cuerpo lo rechazaba. Pero no desistió y decidió seguir comiendo aunque eso le supusiese daños irreparables a su organismo.

—No me importa lo que me ocurra… Haré lo que sea con tal de hacerme más fuerte…— Natsu quedó en silencio cuando su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos debido a la reacción que el Etherion estaba teniendo en su cuerpo. —Y yo…— Sus latidos regresaron a su ritmo normal y sintió que finalmente su cuerpo había asimilado todo ese poder mágico y que, además su fuerza había aumentado de sobremanera. — ¡PROTEGERÉ A MIS AMIGOS!

 **SWOOOOOSHHH**

El poder de Natsu se incrementó a unos niveles a los que nunca antes había llegado. Su cuerpo se llenó de escamas de dragón y su fuego ardía mucho más de lo habitual. De hecho, con ese poder, incluso podía superar a Goku y Erza. El Saiyan hubiese deseado pelear con él en ese estado. Quizá algún día… Pero ese no era el momento, ahora solo importaba acabar con todo eso.

El Dragon Slayer se lanzó de cabeza a por Jellal quien se vio totalmente superado por la potencia desatada del pelirrosa que comenzó a darle una paliza brutal. Jellal no tenía modo de defenderse, si por casualidad lograba frenar uno de sus golpes Natsu, en lugar de retroceder y volver a atacarlo, incrementaba aún más el poder de su ataque y finalmente quien se veía obligado a retroceder era él. La sensación de impotencia que sentía el chico del ojo marcado era increíble.

 **¡POW!**

Natsu le dio otro golpe a Jellal para finalmente dejarle algo de tiempo para respirar después de ese frenesí de golpes que el pelirrosa le dio.

 _"Mierda… Este desgraciado se ha hecho demasiado poderoso… Es una putada pero tendré que conformarme con matarlos."_ —Oye Natsu… ¿Crees que no puedo superar tu poder? — Dijo Jellal mientras miraba con una sonrisa al serio Dragon Slayer quien ni siquiera le respondió —He visto tu manera de aumentar tu poder… Coger el poder mágico de la Torre… Lo que has tomado es solo una pequeña porción pues comiendo es imposible que puedas comer más, destrozaría tu organismo…

—Acaba con tu rollo de una puta vez y haz lo que sea que tienes que hacer. — Dijo Natsu esperando a que Jellal actuase. —Aquí te espero. Te volveré a machacar como lo acabo de hacer, bastardo.

—Eso lo veremos… — Jellal colocó su mano en el suelo mientras se dibujaba un círculo mágico que provocó que esta se hundiese ligeramente en la lacrima —Déjame mostrarte… ¡EL PODER DEL ETHERION! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Toda la Torre comenzó a temblar y una gran luz envolvió a Jellal quien, con su mano hundida en la lacrima, gritaba mientras una gran cantidad de poder fluía por su cuerpo. Ahora Natsu lo entendió todo, Jellal sí conocía un método real para tomar el poder de la Torre y lo estaba usando.

Finalmente todo dejó de temblar y la enorme luz que rodeaba a Jellal se disipó. El mago tenía unas líneas rojas y luminosas recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Su rostro era completamente inexpresivo, hasta un punto que daba miedo, y la presión que ejercía era terrible. Aun así Natsu no tenía miedo.

—No voy a perder más tiempo contigo, Natsu Dragneel.— Dijo Jellal mientras caminaba hacía Goku —Haré mi trabajo y luego te mataré así que paciencia.— Natsu no daba crédito al repentino cambio de carácter que había sufrido su rival. Entendió que lo que pretendía era acabar con la vida de Goku. Erza rápidamente se levantó para detenerlo pero en cuanto se acercó Jellal hizo un aspaviento con su brazo que estampó a la maga contra la pared, como si de una mosca se tratase. —No estorbes Erza, no hay nada que puedas hacer ya, no te preocupes, después me desharé de vosotros dos.

— ¡NI LO SUEÑES! — Natsu se lanzó a por Jellal y logró conectarle un puñetazo en la barbilla que lo levantó en el aire. Después de eso Natsu saltó y comenzó a golpearle combinando puñetazos y patadas para finalmente, juntando los dos puños, darle un fuerte mazazo en la cabeza y estrellarlo contra el suelo. Natsu se lanzó en picado a por Jellal con la intención de rematarlo — ¡Ahora muere!

 _¡ZAS!_

—Jejeje...— Rió Jellal

—No… no puede… ¡Aghg! — Natsu quedó encima de Jellal y con su puño a un centímetro del rostro del peliazul. No fue capaz de terminar debido a un tremendo dolor que sintió. Al bajar su vista pudo ver como la mano recta de Jellal se había clavado el costado de su estómago.

—Os dije que no estorbarais y mira lo que ha pasado…— Dijo Jellal mirando con total desprecio a Natsu mientras su mano, que seguía clavada, comenzaba a empaparse de sangre —Realmente me divertí mucho contigo, Natsu Dragneel. Ahora verás cómo acabo con tus amigos y después te remataré. — Jellal sacó su ahora roja mano del estómago de Natsu mientras se dirigía a Erza quien había quedado totalmente debilitada después del tremendo golpe que Jellal le había propinado. La cogió de la cabeza y la lanzó con desprecio hacía la lacrima. —Me lo habéis puesto muy difícil pero hasta aquí hemos llegado.

—No… Este no puede ser el fin de Erza…— Dijo Natsu con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Su herida no era mortal pues no alcanzó ningún órgano vital pero aun así esta lo tenía totalmente debilitado y le incapacitaba moverse —No… no es justo…— Del rostro de Natsu comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de rabia antes de soltar un potentísimo grito de pura desesperación — ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tan fuerte fue el berrido de Natsu que sacó, por fin, de su inconsciencia al Saiyan. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que pudo ver era a Simon tendido en el suelo. Rápidamente se acercó a él. Viendo que este había muerto.

—Maldita sea Simon… Hermano qué te han hecho…— Dijo Goku mientras sostenía el cadáver en sus brazos.

—Go- Goku por favor tienes que hacer algo… Erza va a…

Tan pronto como escuchó eso Goku giró su mirada y vio a Natsu, tirado en el suelo con el lateral de su abdomen empapado en sangre y con chorros rojos saliendo de su boca. Se veía completamente desesperado. El pelinegro fue corriendo a verlo y le preguntó qué estaba pasando y dónde se encontraban.

—Eso ahora no… Tienes que detener a Jellal…

—Natsu, tu herida…— Dijo Goku mientras su mano se manchaba de sangre —No te puedo curar pero al menos… ¡Detendré la hemorragia!

Goku colocó su mano encima de la herida y comenzó a calentarla con su Ki el cual estaba a una temperatura elevadísima. A pesar de estar acostumbrado al calor, Natsu sintió un terrible dolor pero aun así logró resistir. Aunque seguía sin tener fuerzas para pelear, Natsu al menos ya estaba fuera de peligro de muerte y finalmente cayó inconsciente.

—Oye por cierto, dónde está Erza…— Se Preguntó Goku preocupado por su amiga

—Erza ha sido entregada como sacrificio para activar el Sistema R.

Goku giró su rostro y vio a un Jellal totalmente irreconocible. Su aspecto había cambiado mucho y además tenía un inmenso poder, nunca había visto algo así, pero eso ahora no le importaba en lo absoluto, tenía miedo de lo que podían significar las palabras de Jellal.

—A… a qué te refieres con eso Jellal...— Preguntó Goku con un nerviosismo palpable y con una voz temblorosa —Cómo que sacrificio… Venga dime dónde está Erza, no juegues con eso por favor…

La mirada de Jellal, totalmente seria e inexpresiva amenazaba con confirmarle sus temores. Goku se sentía totalmente aterrorizado de que eso fuese cierto. Decidió volver a preguntar otra vez con la esperanza de que todo eso solo fuese un malentendido.

 **Nota del autor: Recomiendo encarecidamente que mientras que leéis lo que ocurre a continuación os pongáis de fondo el tema Desperate Assault de la banda sonora de Dragon Ball Super (de hecho así entenderéis un poco en que escena está inspirada)**

—Jellal por favor… Dónde está Erza…— El corazón del Saiyan comenzó a latir con fuerza y cada vez se desesperaba más.

 _Silencio_

—Te he dicho que me digas dónde está. No juegues más Jellal. Dónde la tienes.

 _Silencio_

—Tú… No… no puedes haberla…

 _¿Acaso puedes sentir su energía? ¿Goku?_

En efecto, Goku no era capaz de sentir su presencia por más que se esforzase cosa que le confirmó todo. Erza había muerto y Jellal era su asesino. Goku estrelló su puño en el suelo, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, su corazón latía con una tremenda fuerza y él comenzaba a perder la consciencia.

—Ella era lo más importante para mí y tú…

Pum pum

—Me la has…

Pum Pum

— ¡LE HAS QUITADO SU FUTURO!

 _Silencio_

 **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Una enorme columna de energía envolvió al Saiyan que no paraba de gritar con lágrimas en los ojos mientras una ingente cantidad energía fluía por su cuerpo a una velocidad altísima. Había perdido completamente los nervios. Toda la Torre estaba temblando y desde fuera, preocupados, nuestros amigos veían como se generaba una enorme energía desde su interior.

— ¿Q-Qué es eso? — Preguntó Lucy asustada — ¿Qué clase de poder es ese?

— ¡Debe ser la Torre! — Dijo Sho alarmado de que esta explotase — ¡Una energía así solo la puede generar la Torre!

—No… No puede ser… — Dijo Gray preocupado

— ¿Qué ocurre mi querido Gray? — Preguntó Juvia al ver el rostro de terror del mago de hielo

—Ese poder… Solo puede ser él…

— ¡Pero dilo ya! — Dijo Milianna quien perdía los niervos al ver que el asustado mago no reaccionaba

— ¡ESA ENERGÍA ES DE GOKU!

— ¿¡CÓMO!? — Dijeron todos a la vez

— ¡Es imposible que un humano tenga ese poder! — Dijo Wally alarmado

—Pero Wally…— Dijo Milianna tímidamente —Nuestro hermanito… Tal vez no sea un humano… O es que no te acuerdas de lo que le pasó…

Happy, Juvia, Lucy y Gray miraron intrigados a Milianna pero al ver la incomodidad que esta tenía en su rostro decidieron no hacerle preguntas. Al menos de momento…

La enorme columna de energía que rodeaba al Saiyan finalmente se disipó. Su aspecto había cambiado drásticamente. Sus ojos eran totalmente blancos, su cabello se había erizado completamente y un aura de color cobrizo lo rodeaba. Comenzó a andar hacía Jellal quien seguía mirándolo impasivo. Con cada paso que daba Goku el suelo se quebraba.

—¡JELLAL!

 **PUM**

—Yo…

 **PUM**

—YO…

 **PUM**

 **¡YO TE VOY A MATAR!**

* * *

 **Introducir canción del ending 1 de Death Note**

* * *

 **Bueno chicxs pues hasta aquí este episodio. Dejadme vuestras opiniones y dudas en las reviews y con gusto las responderé ^^**

 **Sí, como dijo Freedom, las cosas se están poniendo bastante feas. Actualmente Goku está transformado en un pseudo-super saiyajin ya que él aún no tiene el poder para ser un super saiyajin como todos lo conocemos, el rubito de ojos azules. Esta transformación aparece en la película de Slug para que sepáis como es.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo. Si podéis dejad una review que con gusto responderé^^ Un saludo amigxs, nos vemos**


	13. La Torre del Cielo (Final)

**ANTES QUE NADA. ¿ALGUIEN SABE QUÉ DIABLOS HA PASADO CON LORD ARGILOS? ¡SU HISTORIA ERA MI FAVORITA Y HA DESAPARECIDO! POR FAVOR SI LEES ESTO DINOS ALGO :(**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos chicxs! ¡Ha llegado el final de esta saga! La verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir acerca del capítulo... ¡Mejor lo leéis vosotros y no os digo nada! ¡A ver qué os parece!**

 **Ahora, antes de empezar... !MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS¡ ¡El apoyo que recibió el último capítulo fue sencillamente espectacular! Me hizo muchísima ilusión ver que a tantos os gusto y, por eso, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es responder a vuestras reviews :)**

 **ItZKaiSord me alegro que de nuevo estés por aquí! ¡Sí! ¡Aquí está el ssj falso! Y en cuanto a Erza... Maga se fusiona con una Lacrima en una batalla. Lo que pasa a continuación te sorprenderá... [Leer más aquí]**

 **Lozato ya te respondí por correo y... Bueno... Hoy verás como se empiezan a divertir a costa de cierta maga muajajajajajaja ¡Gracias por pasarte!**

 **Xgre12 EL PUM PUM DE LA NENA FINA XDDDDD Pues sí, pensaste bien, es el super saiyajin falso. Un saludo tío espero que disfrutes del cap :)**

 **¡Sí Kakashi! Por cierto, por casualidad descubrí el que creo es tu canal de Youtube. Te dejé un comentario ^^ Gracias por pasarte de nuevo**

 **Amy lo 100to por el herizado. No volverá a ocurrir.**

 **¡Hola de nuevo Goldran! ¡Me alegro que te gustase! ¡Espero que este te guste aún más ^^!**

 **Nathan... Nunca te saludé... ¡Hasta hoy! ¡Un saludo y gracias por pasarte! ¡Espero que este capítulo también te guste mucho :D!**

 **¡Hola Siveliux! ¿Todo bien? Espero que sí :) Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo y bueno... Lo de Erza lo verás a continuación ¡Un saludo y nos vemos!**

 **Guest 1: Muchas gracias. Aprecio mucho este tipo de comentarios y, bueno, respecto a lo de los lectores, yo estoy bien como estoy, aquí todos son bienvenidos a participar y bueno, de hecho, considero que tengo bastantes lectores y muy activos lo cual se agradece :) Muchas gracias por pasarte compañero y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo (Me gustaría que comentases con algún nombre, dirigirme a ti como Guest es muy frío)**

 **Ben: ¡Thank you Ben! ¡I thougt that you left the story! ¡I'm glad you are back! ¡I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest 2: Hola y muchas gracias por pasarte ^^, no te preocupes por no comentar, no me enfadaré ni nada xD Y sí, a mi me ha pasado de leer muchos fics y al llegar a la parte más emocionante ver que hace como 4 años que no lo actualizan xD. Buenoo arte no sé pero la verdad es que sonó muy siniestro xD**

 **Y por último pero no menos importante... Redoble de tambor...**

 **¡Freedom! ¡Muchas gracias por volver a pasarte! ¡De veras se agradece mucho! Goku está cabreadísimo y sí, Jellal las va a pasar putas xD, nadie toca a Erza y no recibe una paliza brutal a cambio. ¡Un saludo compañero! ¡Espero que disfrutes el capítulo!**

* * *

Para opening buscad esto en youtube: Dragon Ball FT - Opening - (Canal Evil-Goku-Z, es un colega mío, un crack)

* * *

 **¡YO TE VOY A MATAR!**

Sin esperar ni un instante, Goku se lanzó de cabeza a por Jellal, destrozando en el proceso parte del suelo de la Torre. El chico del cabello azul, consciente del enorme poder que su rival había adquirido pero seguro aún de su propia fuerza, se puso en guardia ante la inminente llegada de su furioso e irreconocible oponente.

— ¡MUERE! — Gritó Goku justo antes de abalanzarse encima de su oponente

 **¡POW!**

Goku conectó un golpe, de una potencia tremebunda, con Jellal, quien debido a la enorme velocidad a la que llegó el Saiyan no tuvo otra opción a cubrirse colocando sus dos brazos en X delante de su rostro. El golpe que recibió en sus antebrazos fue impresionante y causó una onda expansiva que por poco destroza todo lo que se encontraba detrás de él. Después de eso Jellal, haciendo fuerza, apartó el puño de Goku, forzándolo así a retroceder. El peliazul se quedó mirando por unos segundos al Saiyan, sus ojos eran completamente blancos, su masa muscular había aumentado considerablemente y su cabello estaba completamente erizado, por no hablar de la enorme energía que desprendía.

 _"Creo que empiezo a entender porque el Gran Zeref quería que acabase con Goku, tiene un poder inmenso. Alguien con un poder interior así es imposible que sea un humano… Debo acabar con él rápidamente ahora que he conseguido esta enorme fuerza, sino lo hago ahora será demasiado tarde…"_

Acto seguido aumentó su poder, casi equiparándose al del pelinegro, casi pues el Saiyan aún lo superaba ligeramente.

—No puedo andar jugando, tendré que terminar con esto cuanto antes… Ahora soy mucho más poderoso, del mismo modo que lo son mis técnicas — Dijo Jellal mientras miraba a Goku quien, sorprendentemente, le devolvía la mirada sin siquiera dignarse a atacarlo a pesar de la gran ira que sentía.

 _"Bastardo, intenta lo que quieras, así podré divertirme un poco más contigo antes de matarte y hacerte pagar por la vida de Erza… Vas a sufrir…"_ — ¡VAS A SUFRIR!

Increíble, una faceta de Goku totalmente desconocida comenzaba a salir a la luz debido al tremendo descontrol por el que estaba pasando su cuerpo y alma. Él estaba teniendo unos deseos totalmente sádicos que nacían de lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Quería vengar a Erza, Simon y al herido Natsu pero no solo era eso, tenía sed de sangre, quería ver a su enemigo totalmente aplastado, necesitaba verlo sufrir tanto como él y sus amigos lo habían hecho por su culpa. Si sus amigos lo viesen, en su estado actual, serían totalmente incapaces de reconocer en él a aquel chico simpático y amable a quien todos tenían cariño a pesar de muchas veces perder la paciencia dada su enorme inocencia.

La batalla de dos jóvenes, de dos amigos, de dos hermanos cuyas almas, debido al gran amor que sentían por sus seres queridos, acabaron totalmente corruptas y que, en esos momentos, chocaban ferozmente fruto de un odio nacido del propio deseo de proteger a lo que amaban. La propia bondad de ambos fue precisamente lo que hizo que la ira entrara y se apoderara de sus corazones y ahora solo deseaban matar a su enemigo.

 **¡METEOR!**

Jellal se fue de cabeza a por Goku a una velocidad inhumana y Goku respondió de la misma manera, lanzándose a por su rival. Mientras el Saiyan se acercaba colocó sus dos manos, cada una un lado de sus caderas, y generó dos enormes esferas de Ki que lanzó al peliazul quien, con enormes reflejos, pudo esquivarlas. Las esferas dieron de lleno en el suelo y levantaron mucho polvo por lo que Jellal se elevó a gran altura, a más de 200 metros, para así poder ganar visión. Una vez en lo alto intentó detectar donde se encontraba Goku.

 _"Maldita sea, donde diablos se ha metido este bastar..."_ **¡AGH!**

— ¿Qué ocurre desgraciado? ¡Dijiste algo de que acabarías pronto conmigo! — Goku saltó y apareció justo detrás de Jellal quien no fue capaz de captar al Saiyan. El pelinegro le dio un tremendo rodillazo en el estómago que lo dejó al borde de la inconsciencia. Acto seguido, con ambos brazos, lo abrazó cogiéndolo por el cuello y se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el suelo con la intención de estrellarlo.

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

Justo antes de caer Goku lo soltó, para no hacerse daño el también, y se alejó un poco de Jellal, quien se levantaba poco a poco algo aturdido debido al tremendo golpe que se dio al estrellarse contra el suelo. Sin esperar ni un instante el Saiyan se fue de nuevo hacia él y le dio un tremendo cabezazo en la cara que lo lanzó contra el suelo haciendo que derrapase y, acto seguido, juntando sus dos manos, le lanzó una onda de Ki que Jellal esquivó de milagro. El peliazul optó por esconderse para así aclarar su mente y ver cómo podía derrotar a esa bestia. Mientras tanto Goku lo buscaba, enfadándose más y más al no encontrar a su enemigo.

— ¡SAL MALDITO! — Gritaba Goku mientras su Ki cada vez se elevaba más debido a la rabia que se iba acumulando en su interior — ¡SAL!

 _"Maldita sea… Me supera en fuerza por bastante y su energía parece no agotarse en lo absoluto… Tal vez sí consigo lanzar el Ultimate Sema… No, eso destruiría la Torre por completo. Vamos… Debe haber otro modo… ¡Sí! ¡Ya sé!"_ —Oye tú, idiota. Estás destrozando la Torre, pelea con más cuidado quieres.

— ¿Te crees que me importa tu estúpida Torre? — Dijo Goku mirando a Jellal tras finalmente haberlo localizado — Te mataré y luego la destruiré.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir peleando con todo y destruirla?

— ¿Por qué me tendría que preocupar por respetar tus mierdas?

—Tan idiota como siempre…— Jellal miró a Goku con una diabólica sonrisa — Piensa que ahora Erza se ha fusionado con la Lacrima…— Goku se quedó totalmente helado al escuchar lo que dijo Jellal. Era cierto, ahora mismo esa Lacrima sería su único recuerdo de su amiga y él lo estaba destruyendo. Además, ¿quién sabe si, de algún modo, Erza no estaba sufriendo con cada impacto que recibía la Lacrima? —Vaya… Parece que ya no estás tan seguro… _"Perfecto, ahora se contendrá al pelear y tendré mi oportunidad de acabarlo..."_

Goku tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, se sentía confuso y ahora tenía miedo de seguir dañando la infraestructura. A pesar de que su enorme poder se mantenía intacto ahora, debido a lo mucho que le chocaron las palabras del chico del ojo marcado, estaba algo más consciente de la situación. Y se dio cuenta, también, que no solo era Erza a quien quizás estaba dañando, si seguía peleando quien sabe si, por accidente, acabaría también matando a Natsu.

—Desgraciado… eres un puto desgraciado…— Dijo Goku con mucha rabia, ahora contenida, y también con bastante inseguridad mientras seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo y la rabia comenzaba a mojar sus ojos.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Parece que ahora no estás tan seguro! — Jellal se reía del Saiyan mientras se alegraba al ver que su plan para que Goku se contuviese funcionaba —Increíble, quien diría que la debilidad de un guerrero serían precisamente sus amigos. Ahora mismo el cariño por tus compañeros es más un estorbo que un apoyo para ti… ¡Eres patético!

 **¡CÁLLATE DESGRACIADO!**

Goku alzó la vista ante ese grito y pudo ver como Natsu, que al parecer había regresado de su inconsciencia, le propinó un tremendo puñetazo en la cara a Jellal.

— ¿Natsu?

El Dragon Slayer, aún castigado por la herida de su abdomen, se acercó a Goku, lo cogió de su erizado cabello y alzó su cabeza de manera que ambos quedaron mirándose frente a frente.

— ¿¡Quien coño eres tú!? — Preguntó el Dragon Slayer con enorme enfado

— ¡Soy Goku o es que no lo ves!

— ¡ENTONCES POR QUÉ TIENES MIEDO!

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡ENTONCES PORQUE NO CONFÍAS EN ERZA! ¡EL GOKU QUE YO CONOZCO NUNCA DUDARÍA DE ELLA! ¡NUNCA DUDARÍA DE SUS AMIGOS! — Dijo Natsu gritándole mientras miraba con rabia a esos ojos totalmente blancos — ¿¡Y TÚ ERES UN MIEMBRO DE FAIRY TAIL!?

—Idiota… ¡ERZA ESTÁ MUERTA SUBNORM…!

 **¡PLAF!**

Sin siquiera dejarle terminar Natsu le dio un tremendo puñetazo a Goku en la cara quien quedó totalmente descolocado.

—No tengo nada más que hablar contigo. — Dijo Natsu mientras miraba seriamente a Goku y se acercaba andando hacía la Lacrima — ¡Acaba con este desgraciado y luego hablaremos! Piensa en cómo estás actuando… A Erza le darías vergüenza…

Natsu se acercó a la Lacrima donde recordó que Erza había sido arrojada, posó su mano encima y poco a poco se dejó absorber por esta. Goku y Jellal lo miraban atónitos. El Saiyan tardó un rato en reaccionar hasta que, finalmente, se decidió a ir corriendo para sacar de ahí a su amigo para así evitar que también se fusionase. Él no entendía en absoluto qué era lo que Natsu pretendía. El pelirrosa iba a meterse en la Lacrima para sacar a Erza de allí dentro pues él sabía que ella estaba viva, entendió que si la Torre no había reaccionado aún de ninguna manera era porque algo estaba fallando y, por lo tanto, Erza debía seguir ahí dentro.

— ¡IDIOTA NO LO HAGAS! — Gritó Goku mientras iba a por Natsu cuando de repente…

—No… Sí lo hará…— Jellal se plantó justo delante de Goku, cortando así su avance y permitiendo que Natsu se terminase de sumergir en la Lacrima "Ahora irás aún con más miedo… Goku…"

—No… No puede ser…— Dijo Goku con desesperación —Ahora Natsu… Y todo es por…

— ¿Por mi culpa? ¿Acaso yo empujé a Natsu a la Lacrima o algo así?

—Muere.

 _ **SWOOOOOOOOOSH**_

Goku, para sorpresa de Jellal, quien se esperaba que este dudase aún más, acabo perdiendo totalmente los nervios y ahora sí se había entregado a sus instintos más salvajes. Estaba totalmente fuera de control. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció justo detrás de Jellal, agarró su cabeza y la estrelló contra el suelo. En su estado actual no era capaz de razonar absolutamente nada, simplemente obedecía a su cuerpo el cual le pedía desatar toda su rabia sobre el peliazul.

—Sufre cerdo… ¡SUFREEEE! — Gritaba un desquiciado Saiyan mientras restregaba la cabeza de Jellal en el suelo.

* * *

 _"Parece que ha funcionado…"_ Natsu se encontraba en el interior de la Lacrima, su cuerpo estaba intacto y ahora se disponía a buscar a Erza _"Y por lo que siento Goku ha vuelto a desatar su furia, eso es bueno. Es la única manera de que pueda vencer a ese desgraciado. Perdona que no te haya dicho porque lo he hecho Goku, pero necesitaba que te enfadases para poder vencer a ese tipo… Haz tu trabajo y te prometo que te traeré a Erza de vuelta, me cueste lo que me cueste porque, ella, ¡está viva!"_

* * *

 _"¿Dó-dónde estoy?"_

Erza abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba bajo el agua. Curiosamente su respiración no se resentía. Al mirarse vio que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco e iba totalmente descalza. No fue capaz de entender absolutamente nada hasta que, al poco rato, se formó ante ella una imagen. Se trataba del cementerio de Magnolia, estaba lloviendo y sus compañeros de Fairy Tail se encontraban allí, todos vestidos de negro.

 _"Supongo que estoy en mi entierro… Bueno… Esto tenía que pasar en algún momento…"_

Sí, era cierto que Erza había sido arrojada a la Lacrima por Jellal pero también era verdad que ella no había opuesto absolutamente ninguna resistencia cuando perfectamente podría haber evitado que eso pasase. ¿Por qué no se escapó? Erza vio como Goku, cuando Phantom los atacó, liberó una enorme energía debido a su ira. La pelirroja vio como última salida provocar un enfado enorme en el Saiyan, a costa de su propia vida, para que así él pudiese derrotar a Jellal, salvar a Natsu y seguir con su vida, una vida que, aún sin estar ella, sacarían adelante juntos pues, en Fairy Tail nunca estarían solos.

Erza miró con atención la escena y a todos sus amigos. Algunos lloraban, otros tenían la cabeza gacha y unos pocos se esforzaban tratando de reconfortar a los que estaban más dolidos. Buscó a Goku con la mirada pero tardó en encontrarlo, finalmente lo vio sentado en un banco, con las manos en la cabeza gacha y todo su cuerpo inmóvil, desde su posición no podía ver su expresión facial pero suponía que estaba totalmente destrozado. El Saiyan llevaba un traje negro que, a ojos de Erza, le quedaba realmente bien. Decidió acercarse pues, de todos modos, él no era capaz de verla ni percibirla, realmente ya no estaba allí. Se puso delante de él mientras le acariciaba la cabeza tratando de consolarlo a pesar de saber que él no sentiría nada.

—Perdóname Goku, sé que estás triste pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor…— Dijo Erza con una apagada voz —Pero sal adelante… Aún tienes muchos amigos por los que vivir…

—Oye Goku… Vente con nosotros anda, no estés aquí solo.— Era Lucy, tenía los ojos llorosos pero parecía que hacía un esfuerzo por mostrarse algo más animada, sabía que quien peor lo estaba pasando era él pues no solo sentía la perdida de Erza, también estaba terriblemente atormentado por lo que sucedió en su batalla con Jellal —Venga, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo… A Erza le gustaría verte mejor.

Lucy comenzó a tirar del brazo del chico levemente. Aunque tardó en responder finalmente se decidió a levantarse. Erza también se levantó y ambas jóvenes pudieron ver el rostro irreconocible de Goku. Tenía la mirada totalmente perdida, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta. Parecía como si estuviese drogado o algo así. Erza, y mucho menos Lucy, nunca lo había visto así y eso la dejó totalmente hundida. Tanto le impactó verlo así que comenzó a dudar si lo que había hecho era lo correcto, le estaba causando un tremendo dolor al Saiyan y eso la hacía sentir muy mal.

—Goku… Por favor no estés así…— Dijo Erza mientras lo miraba con una cara de total disgusto

Mientras tanto Lucy trataba de animarlo como buenamente podía pero nada parecía surgir efecto, Goku no estaba en sí y no respondía a nada. Al poco rato Gray también se acercó tratando de animarlo pero todo seguía absolutamente igual. Finalmente optaron por llevárselo de todos modos ya que la ceremonia estaba por empezar y sabían que en el futuro él se arrepentiría si no estaba presente en ese momento.

Una vez que todos se encontraban allí, el Maestro Makarov comenzó a hablar para despedir a Titania.

—Os voy a decir la verdad, no tengo absolutamente nada preparado. No tuve el valor ni la frialdad suficientes como para escribir algo con lo que despedirme de Erza. Ella, como todos vosotros, fue una hija para mí. No puedo hablaros sin recordar el día en que la conocí. Recuerdo que yo estaba en casa de Porlyusica cuando dos chiquillos ruidosos se plantaron en la puerta, eran Goku y Erza. A él ya lo conocí cuando era pequeño pero ella… Al momento de verla supe que se trataba de una magnífica persona y una maga con un potencial increíble— Giró su mirada a Goku quien seguía aturdido y todos los demás también lo miraron a él —Y viendo como ella se preocupaba por ti me hizo darme cuenta de que ella tenía totalmente claro en qué consistía ser un miembro de Fairy Tail. Goku, vive como a ella le gustaría que lo hicieses.

Estas últimas palabras llenaron de esperanza a Erza quien veía como, a pesar de estar pasándolo mal, con la ayuda de sus amigos y el maestro, saldría adelante. De repente pasó algo que desencadenaría en un acontecimiento que provocaría que Erza se diese cuenta de que sacrificarse había sido un terrible error.

— ¡NO! ¡ERZA NO ESTÁ MUERTA!

Natsu llegó de la nada, pues al parecer había decidido no ir al entierro, y le dio una patada al ramo de flores que había sobre la tumba de Erza. Todos quedaron impactados al ver eso y Gray, Elfman y Loke se dispusieron a ir a por él para detenerlo cuando algo los detuvo.

— ¡ALÉJATE DE LA TUMBA DE ERZA IDIOTA!

Goku se lanzó de cabeza a por Natsu para tirarse encima de él y estamparlo contra el suelo mientras lo cogía del cuello de su chaqueta. Natsu se revolvió haciendo que fuese Goku quien quedase debajo y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara. Ambos comenzaron un seguido de golpes y revolcones en el suelo. Goku perdió los nervios al ver la inmadurez de Natsu y al pelirrosa le pasó lo mismo pues ver que incluso el Saiyan se había resignado a no volver a ver a Erza, le mostraba al Dragon Slayer una realidad que no se atrevía a enfrentar.

—Chicos por favor parad…— Dijo Mirajane mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos y rompía a llorar al ver esa escena. Ver a Goku y Natsu, que eran como hermanos, totalmente descontrolados y golpeándose fue algo que no pudo aguantar.

Rápidamente Gray, Elfman, Loke, Jet y Droy se fueron a por los dos a separarlos. Gray y Jet agarraron a Natsu mientras que Elfman, Loke y Droy cogieron a Goku. Tuvieron que hacer muchísima fuerza para separarlos pues ambos estaban totalmente desatados.

— ¿¡TÚ TAMBIÉN GOKU!? — Gritó Natsu con la boca ensangrentada a causa de un golpe que recibió en el labio mientras se revolvía tratando de liberarse — ¿¡TAN POCA FE EN ERZA TIENES DESGRACIADO!?

— ¡CÁLLATE INÚTIL! ¡COMO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A LA TUMBA JURO QUE TE MATO! — Gritó Goku cuando por poco no se liberó del agarre de los tres magos que lo sujetaban

— ¡Sois los dos unos hijos de puta! — Gritó Gray — ¿No os da vergüenza montar un espectáculo así en el entierro de Erza?

— ¡Tú cállate subnormal! — Gritó Natsu mientras le soltaba un codazo en la cara a Gray.

— ¡Me dais vergüenza! — Gritó Elfman mientras tiraba a Goku con todas sus fuerzas al suelo para así poderlo sujetar — ¡Sois unos niñatos!

— ¡SÍ QUIERES DEJO QUE ESTE BASTARDO DESTROCE LA TUMBA! — Gritó Goku mientras seguía tratando de revolverse para liberarse de la presión de sus compañeros.

— ¡TRANQUILIZATE DE UNA VEZ! — Gritó Loke mientras hacía fuerza para retenerlo.

Erza cayó de rodillas al ver esa escena y rompió a llorar. Goku y Natsu se estaban peleando y todo por su culpa. Había cometido el error más grande de su vida y ya no había manera de enmendarlo. Ya era muy tarde.

 _"Yo lo hice para que todos pudiesen ser felices pero yo… yo no quería esto..."_

* * *

 **¡POW!**

Jellal recibió una nueva patada en la cabeza que lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Trató de levantarse pero antes de ser capaz siquiera a alzar la cabeza recibió otra patada en las costillas que lo mandó a rodar de nuevo. Goku estaba muy por encima de Jellal quien, poco a poco, comenzaba a perder la energía que hacía unos minutos había absorbido de la Torre. Goku se acercaba a él andando lentamente.

—Ma… maldito seas…— Dijo Jellal entre jadeos de dolor —Grgh… ¡TOMA ESTO!

Jellal le lanzó una onda de energía a Goku la cual iba directa a su cara. Cuando estaba justo delante de su rostro el pelinegro echó su cabeza hacia delante con fuerza, propinando así un duro cabezazo a la esfera de modo que esta fue repelida en dirección a Jellal quien no se pudo apartar para evitarla y recibió el impacto de su propio ataque. Su única esperanza de sobrevivir era que Goku decidiese no matarlo pero eso a él ya no le importaba. Jellal ya se resignó a morir en manos del Saiyan.

Goku apunto con su dedo índice y corazón a Jellal y le lanzó cuatro aros de energía, uno por cada brazo y pierna. De este modo el peliazul quedó totalmente inmovilizado.

 _"¿Qué va a hacer…?"_ Se preguntó Jellal

—Adiós Jellal, hasta aquí hemos llegado. — Dijo Goku mientras flexionaba sus piernas y miraba al cielo —Lo siento pero no puedo perdonarte

 **¡BOOOM!**

Goku dio un saltó enorme y se elevó a una grandísima altura, tanto que por poco Jellal lo pierde de vista. Estando él en lo más alto junto sus dos puños estirando sus brazos y se lanzó en picado a por Jellal con la intención de caer sobre su cabeza y acabar con su vida. Goku había perdido toda su bondad, ahora no era más que un alma deseosa de sangre y venganza, y se iba a saciar acabando con la vida del peliazul. (Instintos de mono, insisto)

Mientras comenzaba a coger velocidad Goku cerró sus ojos.

 _"Lo siento Jellal, no he sido capaz de traerte de vuelta así que mataré al hijo de puta que hay en ti ahora. Me alegro de haberte conocido. Fuiste como mi hermano mayor. Hasta siempre"_

— ¿Tan rápido te rindes?

— ¿Eh? — Goku escuchó una voz en su cabeza que, a pesar de no haberla escuchado en mucho tiempo, reconoció perfectamente. — ¿A-abuelito? ¿E-eres t-tú?

—Pues claro que soy yo, hijo. Has crecido mucho y te has vuelto todo un hombre, estoy muy orgulloso de ti y Erza.— Dijo la voz de Rob —Ahora quiero que me escuches y le hagas caso a tu abuelo. No mates a Jellal, él es solo una víctima, no es culpable de nada y todo esto tiene solución. Además si acabas con él te arrepentirás toda la vida…

—Pero ese tipo ha matado a…

—Ya sé que para ti ese tipo no es Jellal, pero si lo matas a él también acabarás con Jellal. Ayuda a tu hermano, no te rindas aún. Adiós hijo, cuídate

La voz del abuelo se desvaneció.

Mientras tanto Jellal veía como el Saiyan caía en picado hacía él, cuando estaba menos de 50 metros cerró los ojos y espero, con total resignación, a la muerte.

 _"Perdóneme Gran Zeref, no pude siquiera acabar con él"_

Jellal escuchó el impacto del Saiyan contra el suelo pero el golpe final no llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a Goku sentado su lado mientras mientras este miraba al suelo.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Jellal algo confuso pero feliz de ver que aún tenía posibilidades de hacer alguna cosa.

Goku dirigió su mirada hacía el peliazul y este pudo ver que, en los que hacía un momento eran unos ojos totalmente blancos, ahora habían dos esferas de un azul cristalino en cada uno de ellos. Parecía estar más calmado a pesar de seguir muy serio.

—Si no te he matado es porque Jellal sigue ahí dentro.— Dijo Goku —Te odio a muerte pero no puedo matarte, él no tiene la culpa de nada al fin y al cabo.— Jellal comenzó a reír al escuchar eso — ¿Me puedes decir de qué te ríes?

— ¿De verdad crees que no soy Jellal? — Preguntó entre risas ahogadas — ¡Eres patético! ¡Claro que soy Jellal!

Goku se volvió a lanzar encima de él para atacarlo pero el peliazul se apartó a tiempo.

—Bastardo, que no te mate no significa que te vaya a dejar hacer lo que quieras… Te repito que me das asco así que no tientes a la suerte…

—Je… Jeje… ¡JAJAJAJAJA! — Goku miró extrañado al chico del ojo marcado quien parecía estar perdiendo los nervios — ¡Debiste matarme cuando pudiste! ¡Has cometido el mayor error de tu asquerosa vida, Goku!

Jellal se elevó en los cielos a una enorme altura. Goku lo miraba serio pero algo tenso por no saber qué era lo que iba a hacer.

— ¡Qué pretendes desgraciado! — Gritó Goku

—Si… Si no puedo resucitar aún al gran Zeref al menos cumpliré uno de sus deseos y te mataré… ¡Por mucha fuerza que hayas conseguido no serás capaz de detener algo así! — Gritó Jellal — ¡PREPÁRATE GOKU!

 **¡ULTIMATE SEMA!**

Las nubes que había en el cielo comenzaron a abrirse y una luz cegadora cayó sobre la Torre. Goku se tuvo que tapar los ojos y cuando los abrió vio que tras la silueta de Jellal caía lentamente un enorme meteorito. Si eso impactaba contra el suelo arrasaría con la Torre y con todos sus amigos, y quien sabe si incluso destruiría las ciudades cercanas.

— ¿Q-qué es eso? — Preguntó Lucy asustada

— ¡No tengo ni zorra de qué es eso pero no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados! ¡Hay que ayudar a Goku a frenarlo! — Dijo Gray mientras concentraba poder mágico con la intención de crear una pasarela de hielo e ir a ayudar a su amigo

— ¿Estás loco? — Preguntó Wally — ¿Crees que eres capaz de detener algo así? ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer!

—Pues si no hay nada que podamos hacer… ¿Por qué no morir peleando? — Dijo Happy con confianza. A pesar de no tener mucho poder mágico, él también estaba decidido a pelear hasta el final. — ¡Además en Fairy Tail nos encanta romper cosas! ¡Si rompemos ese meteorito seremos los reyes del gremio!

—Estáis completamente locos…— Dijo Milianna —Pero visto así…

— ¡Huir no servirá de absolutamente nada así que vamos a intentarlo! — Dijo Lucy confiada

— ¡Yo iré donde vaya mi querido Gray! — Siguió Juvia mientras abrazaba a Gray por sorpresa

— ¡OYE TÚ NO TE PEGUES TANTO!

Mientras tanto Goku miraba muy preocupado ese enorme meteorito que se acercaba hacía él. Pudo ver como Jellal se echó a un lado para no ser arrollado por este y se colocó justo detrás de la enorme roca. Tendría que dar absolutamente todo lo que tenía si quería tener alguna posibilidad de detenerlo.

 _"Mierda… No sé si mi cuerpo aguantará esto… Pero no me deja otra opción"_

—Vamos allá…— Dijo Goku confiado —Aquí voy. Mi mejor carta.

El Saiyan flexionó las piernas y colocó sus manos en la posición del Kamehameha. Elevó su Ki de una manera realmente increíble y comenzó a acumular energía en sus manos.

 _"Lo siento abuelo… No lo podré salvar porque si no lo mato… Morirán el resto de mis amigos. Espero que me perdones. Algún día. Cuando nos volvamos a ver…"_

 **SUPER**

— ¡Rápido! ¡Corred más desgraciados! — Decía Gray mientras todos avanzaban por la pasarela de hielo que él mismo había creado para llegar hasta su amigo. — ¡A este paso no llegamos!

 **KAME…**

 _"Que inocente… ¿De verdad cree que tiene alguna posibilidad?"_ Pensaba Jellal mientras veía desde el cielo como Goku se preparaba.

 **HAME…**

 _"Erza. Natsu. Os prometo que protegeré a todos y los llevaré de vuelta al gremio."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Una ráfaga de energía de un enorme diámetro se fue directa hacía al meteorito, impactando con él y creando una enorme onda expansiva. A pesar de toda la fuerza que Goku le estaba poniendo el meteorito seguía avanzando lentamente y no parecía ser capaz de detenerlo.

—Maldita sea… ¡VAMOS JODER! — Gritó el Saiyan al momento de meter aún más fuerza a su Súper Kamehameha — ¡AHORA SÍ!

El meteorito comenzó a frenarse y de seguir así acabaría regresándole a Jellal por lo que el peliazul decidió entrar en la pelea. Con sus dos brazos comenzó a lanzar energía al meteorito para darle más fuerza y así hacerlo regresar de nuevo hacía la superfície.

—No lo sigas intentando…— Jellal echó todo su poder en el meteorito y este comenzó a acelerar muy rápidamente ante un Saiyan que se veía incapaz de detenerlo — ¡ES INÚTIL! ¡MUERE!

Goku veía cada vez más complicada la victoria, bueno, no le podía llamar victoria pues, en caso de destruir el meteorito sería inevitable que Jellal muriese pues él se encontraba justo detrás del meteorito. Aun así no le quedaba otra opción si quería salvar a todos los demás y, muy a su pesar, se resignó a matarlo. Pero… ¿Cómo si no era capaz de hacer retroceder el meteoro?

—Mi… ¡MIERDAAA! — Gritó Goku desesperado —No puedo… ¡NO PUEDO JODER!

De repente, a lo lejos, vio como varios rayos fueron directos hacía el meteorito e impactaron de lleno con él. Había unas enormes esferas de hielo que iban saliendo una tras otra y daban de lleno con la roca, también dos enormes rayos de agua que empujaban con enorme fuerza. Por unas cuerdas y unas balas que no cesaban de golpear al asteroide.

 _"No… ¿Chicos? ¿¡Sois vosotros!?"_

Debido a la enorme energía que se estaba liberando en la Torre a Gray y los demás les resultó imposible ir hasta donde estaba Goku así que decidieron atacar desde lejos al meteorito. A pesar de que entre todos no eran capaces de hacer un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar el Super Kamehameha suponían una gran ayuda para el apurado Saiyan.

 _"¿De verdad pensaste que te íbamos a dejar solo?"_ Pensó Gray mientras con su cañón de Hielo no dejaba de disparar _"¡Somos camaradas!"_ — ¡VAMOS CON TODO!

Goku vio como los ataques aumentaron enormemente su potencia y vio que, si tenía alguna oportunidad, ese era el momento para darlo todo.

—Resiste cuerpo… Solo un poco más…— Sus brazos y espaldas se hincharon muchísimo y el tamaño del Kamehameha aumentó una barbaridad. El meteoro comenzó a quebrarse y de seguir así la ráfaga azul de Ki acabaría arrasando con él y, por consecuente, con Jellal — ¡IDIOTA APARTATE! ¡ALEJATE POR FAVOR!

— ¡NO! ¡YO TE MATA…!

¡MALDICIÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

 **¡SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

El Kamehameha perforó por completo el meteoro y dio de lleno en Jellal. Todo terminó. El meteoro comenzó a quebrarse a más velocidad y finalmente generó una explosión que mandó al agotado Saiyan varios cientos de metros lejos de su posición principal.

 _"No… Lo siento abuelo yo… no pude salvarlo… Ni a Erza ni a Jellal…"_

* * *

—Q-qué… ¿Dónde estoy?

Erza abrió los ojos y vio como una lluvía de finas estrellas caían poco a poco sobre ella. Cuando finalmente reaccionó, pues quedó algo embobada ante esa preciosa estampa la cual no entendía a qué se debía, vio que Natsu la cargaba en brazos, en posición nupcial.

—Ey Erza. — Dijo Natsu mientras la miraba con una sonrisa y la dejaba lentamente en el suelo — ¿Estás bien?

—Natsu… ¿Has nadado en la Lacrima para encontrarme? — Preguntó Erza confundida e impresionada por lo que probablemente podría haber hecho Natsu

—Eso ahora da igual…— Respondió Natsu con un tono de voz muy tranquilo —Mira, ahí vienen los chicos.

— ¡CHICOS! — Gritó Sho mientras todos se acercaban corriendo por la orilla de la playa — ¡ESTÁIS BIEN!

Una vez llegaron todos, menos Gray y Juvia, se tiraron encima de Erza y por poco no la aplastan. Estaban exultantes de verla bien después de todo ese infierno por el que todos, y sobretodo ella, habían pasado. Erza comenzó a reír.

—Idiotas que me hacéis daño… jajajaja…— Dijo Erza entre risas mientras seguía aplastada entre abrazos los de sus amigos — ¿Estáis todos?

—No. Falta Goku.— Respondió Natsu mientras miraba alegre esa simpática escena —Pero está bien. Lo huelo y confío plenamente en que está vivo. ¿Vamos a buscarlo o qué? Tendrías que verlo, ¡se ha vuelto poderosísimo! ¡Quiero pelear con él!

Finalmente Lucy, Happy, Sho, Milianna y Wally se quitaron de encima de Erza y todos comenzaron a andar por la costa siguiendo a Natsu, quien, guiado por su rastro, indicaba por donde debían ir para encontrar al Saiyan.

* * *

Goku se encontraba en la costa. Todo había terminado pero… Erza, Natsu, Simon y Jellal…

 _"Maldita sea… Sí hubiese derrotado a Jellal en nuestra primera pelea ellos ahora… Todo es por mi culpa… Si fuese más fuerte podría haberlos protegido pero ahora, ¿de qué me sirve la fuerza si ya he perdido tanto? Mientras todos peleaban me la pasé dormido como un idiota y en ese rato Erza y Simon murieron… Y cuando por fin conseguí fuerza esta ni siquiera me sirvió para evitar que Natsu se sacrificase…"_ —No… Soy un inútil…— Goku colocó sus manos en su cabeza y comenzó a gritar en pura desesperación. Sentía que absolutamente todo era por su culpa, no había podido salvar a ninguno de los cuatro, ni a Simon, ni a Erza, ni a Natsu y mucho menos a Jellal. Había fallado a sus amigos y a su abuelito.

Estuvo unos minutos llorando, totalmente desolado, a pesar de estar completamente exhausto no podía parar de llorar y lamentarse. Nunca sería capaz de perdonarse por lo ocurrido.

—No… Por qué… ¡MALDICIÓOOOOOOO…!

Su grito se cortó cuando de repente sintió como un cuerpo se pegó con fuerza, como si hubiese llegado corriendo, a su espalda y dos brazos rodearon su pecho. Por un momento Goku tuvo una vana esperanza pero rápidamente su mente la rechazo.

 _"No. No puede ser."_

—No llores más… Estoy contigo. Estoy viva.

Goku escuchó esa voz pero siguió sin ser capaz de creerlo. Era demasiado bonito para ser cierto, seguramente no se trataba de ella y solo era una confusión. Pero entonces al girar lentamente su cabeza hacía su hombro vio unos húmedos hilos escarlatas que caían por sus hombros cosa que le confirmó todo. Goku se volvió a llevar las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar, esta vez, fruto de la alegría desatada y de esa tristeza y malestar que abandonaba su cuerpo como si de una presa de agua desbordada se tratase.

—E-Erza… Creí que tú…— No pudo seguir hablando pues los sollozos se lo impedían.

Erza se levantó para ponerse cara a cara con el Saiyan quien, al dejar de sentir por unos segundos el contactó de la maga, llegó a asustarse un poco de que no volviese a aparecer y que todo hubiese sido, como con su abuelito, una ilusión. Ella se dio cuenta de esto y nada más se sentó delante de él tomó su mano y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas cuidadosamente.

—Venga tonto no llores más. Ya se terminó. — Dijo Erza quien contenía sus propias lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas.

Goku alzó la vista y Erza pudo ver como sus llorosos ojos ahora se habían vuelto de un color azul eléctrico cosa que sorprendió mucho a la maga y que, además, la hipnotizó por completo. Nunca había visto que él tuviese ese color de ojos, estos eran negros como el carbón. ¿Por qué ahora estaban así? Realmente se veían preciosos. Tan prendada quedó Erza que ni siquiera se puso a pensar en qué diablos debió pasar para que estos cambiasen tanto.

Goku por su lado sufrió algo parecido. Se quedó totalmente embobado viendo a los de su compañera. A él siempre le habían gustado mucho sus ojos pero nunca se había quedado tan empanado como estaba en ese momento y no entendía el por qué. La mirada de la pelirroja le daba una paz que desde que todo eso empezó no pudo sentir. Eran una fuente de tranquilidad y seguridad para él y le reconfortaba verlos.

—Erza…

— ¿Sí…? — Preguntó la chica a quien esa situación con él la comenzaba a esperanzar al ver en que podía acabar. ¿Un beso quizás? Solo de pensarlo su corazón golpeaba su pecho como si quisiese salir de allí.

— ¡Han venido todos!

— ¿Eh?

Erza alzó la vista y vio que los chicos finalmente habían llegado donde estaba ella ya que, al ver al Saiyan a lo lejos, la pelirroja comenzó a correr como si le fuese la vida y tomó mucha distancia con los demás. Pero ahora todos los estaban mirando incrédulos

— ¡AY QUE TIERNOOOOOS! — Gritó Lucy quien no pudo reprimir su emoción después de haberlos vistos tan embobados mirándose el uno al otro. Fue un grito digno de la fangirl más loca que podáis imaginar. Mirajane estaría orgullosa de ella

— ¡JUVIA TAMBIÉN QUIERE QUE LA MIREN ASÍ MI QUERIDO GRAY! — Gritó Juvia mientras, de nuevo, se abalanzaba encima del mago de Hielo.

Erza se moría de la vergüenza y, al ver su enorme sonrojo, todos comenzaron a reír. Todos menos Goku quien seguía sin entender a qué diablos se debía esas subidas de color en las mejillas de su amiga. Aun así no le dio importancia y se levantó en dirección a Natsu. Se quedaron un rato mirándose fijamente y finalmente…

—Gracias Natsu. — Dijo Goku mientras le tendía la mano a Natsu —De verdad. Muchísimas gracias.

—No hay de…

En ese momento Natsu cayó desmayado a causa de su agotamiento. A pesar de que Gray había cubierto su herida con hielo y que él se encontraba fuera de peligro el Dragon Slayer no aguantó más y cayó inconsciente. Finalmente Goku lo cogió en brazos antes de que este se diese de boca contra el suelo y todos se subieron a la barca para regresar de vuelta al resort en el que todo había comenzado.

 _3 días más tarde…_

Natsu ya se había recuperado y su herida comenzaba a cicatrizar. Goku ya estaba físicamente como antes de que todo eso hubiese ocurrido y ahora todos descansaban en el hotel.

Goku estaba en su habitación cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

— ¡Pase!

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba Sho. Parecía algo serio.

—Oye hermanito… ¿Estás bien?

—Supongo que sí… ¿Por?

—Desde que hemos vuelto te noto muy serio. Hablas muy poco y siempre tienes cara de mal humor… Los tienes a todos preocupados.

—Sí… Tienes razón… Supongo que se me terminará pasando así que no te preocupes. — Dijo Goku mientras salía al balcón de su dormitorio.

—Vente que vamos a ir todos a dar una vuelta. En el pueblo de al lado hay una feria y puede ser muy divertido— Dijo Sho tratando de animar a su hermanito.

Goku saltó del balcón, fingiendo no haber escuchado al joven, y se subió al tejado del edificio para así ver las vistas. El sol rojo hundiéndose en el agua de la playa. Lo único que le apetecía hacer era contemplar ese paisaje y no pensar en absolutamente nada.

Sho, al ver la negativa que, indirectamente, le había dado el Saiyan, salió de la habitación algo enfadado. Dio un portazo y se largó.

Al cabo de un rato Goku vio como una figura subió al tejado de un salto. Era Erza.

 _"Seguro que viene a darme la murga…"_ Pensó Goku algo fastidiado.

— ¿Vas a seguir así mucho más tiempo? — Preguntó la maga mientras se plantaba delante del chico y le tapaba las vistas.

— ¿Tú no entiendes que no estoy para fiestas? — Preguntó Goku con cierto enfado

—No te estoy pidiendo ni que te pases el día riendo, ni que estés jugando a todas horas ni que actúes como si nada hubiese pasado. — Dijo Erza con una seriedad total — ¡Solo te pido que no te estanques en lo que ha ocurrido y comiences a mirar hacia adelante!

—… ¡ES MUY FÁCIL DECIRLO CUANDO NO HAS MATADO A NADIE!

 **¡PLAF!**

Justo terminó la frase, la pelirroja le dio un tremendo bofetón en la mejilla al Saiyan quien quedó totalmente traspuesto. Cuando finalmente giró la cara vio a la pelirroja de espaldas a él. Estaba algo temblorosa.

—E-Erza qué… ¿Qué haces?

—Tú nos quieres proteger. Quieres que no suframos, que estemos bien. ¿Quieres vernos alegres no?

—S-sí… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es…?

— ¡PUES DEJA DE CULPARTE DE UNA PUTA VEZ POR ALGO DE LO QUE NO TIENES CULPA! — Gritó la pelirroja muy enfadada y triste — ¡SI TÚ ESTÁS ASÍ SUFRIMOS TODOS! ¿O ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA IDIOTA?

Habían pasado dos días desde que Goku le contó todo lo que pasó durante su pelea con Jellal. Le dijo que tras una larga pelea finalmente no fue capaz de salvarlo y que lo mató. Desde el primer momento Erza insistió en que dejase de culparse, que él no tenía otra opción y que hizo lo que pudo. Goku no lo veía así, por más que todos se lo dijesen el seguía creyendo que lo podría haber hecho mucho mejor.

— ¿De verdad estáis sufriendo por verme así? — Preguntó el chico

— ¡Sí! — Dijo la maga mientras se giraba hacía su amigo — ¡Deja que te ayudemos por favor! ¡No seas tan individualista joder!

Goku se levantó y se quedó mirando a Erza fijamente. _"Si de verdad están sufriendo de verme así entonces tendré que hacer un esfuerzo… Y Erza parece que de verdad está molesta… ¡Ya sé! ¡Tal vez lo que me dijo Milianna funcione!"_

— ¿Vas a venir o no? — Preguntó Erza algo fastidiada mientras veía al Saiyan acercarse a ella decididamente — ¡Decídete de una…!

 **¡MUAC!**

Sin previo aviso el Goku puso sus manos en los hombros de la maga y le plantó un pico en los labios. Erza quedó totalmente descolocada y su corazón se empezó a acelerar a una velocidad enorme. Curiosamente para el Saiyan fue un contacto bastante agradable y bueno, para ella…

Lamentablemente para Erza él finalmente separó sus labios de los de la chica,

—Vale… Iré con vosotros si eso os hace felices. Por cierto ¿Qué tal ahora? ¡A que te sientes mejor! — Preguntó Goku. Él creía que lo que acababa de hacer era un remedio para desenfadar a la gente. Milianna, al darse cuenta de que a Erza le gustaba el pelinegro decidió echar una mano a su hermanita. Le contó al Saiyan que cuando viese que Erza estaba incómoda o enfadada lo que tenía que hacer era juntar sus labios con los suyos y que así se encontraría mejor. También le dijo que solo funcionaba con las pelirrojas. Cualquier imbécil se hubiese dado cuenta de que era una trola pero claro, estamos hablando de Goku, el mismo que estuvo hasta los 15 años pensando que la única persona en el mundo que no tenía pene era Erza. — Oye Erza, ¿Te ocu…?

 _"¡No entiendo nadaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA!"_ Pensó Erza antes de desmayarse con una divertida cara de felicidad mientras de su nariz caían unas gotas de sangre.

— ¡O-OYE ERZA QUÉ OCURRE! ¡DESPIERTA!— Dijo el Saiyan nerviosísimo mientras trataba de reanimar a la chica y finalmente salía corriendo a buscar a la culpable con la inconsciente pero feliz pelirroja en sus brazos.

 **¡MILIANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

—¿Y esos gritos? — Preguntó Gray mientras todos esperaban en la recepción del hotel

—Nada… no os preocupéis — Dijo Milianna mientras se le escapaba la risa y nadie entendía por qué.

* * *

Canción Ending del capítulo: Mis límites trascenderé - Adrián Barba (Dear Zarathustra)

* * *

 **Bueno chicxs hasta aquí la saga de la Torre del Cielo. ¿Qué os pareció en general? ¿Que os parece lo que ha pasado con Jellal, Goku, su pelea...?**

 **En el siguiente arco iniciará la Saga del Festival y ya se unirán Ten Shin Han, Gajeel y Juvia a Fairy Tail.**

 **Bueno si os ha gustado (o no) agradecería que me dejaseis vuestra opinión en las reviews :)**

 **Un saludo y nos vemos chavalxs!**


	14. Tratando de comprender

**¡Hola de nuevo chicxs! Capítulo 14 recién salido del horno. Espero que de verdad os guste.**

 **De nuevo dar las gracias por el apoyo que recibió el anterior capítulo, es genial leeros ^^ ¡** **Ahora pasaré a contestar vuestras reviews!**

 **ItZKaiSord: JAjajajajajajaja aprovecha el bug xD ¡Me alegro de que te gustase! ¡Un saludo tío! ¡Gracias por mostrar tanto interés en la historia!**

 **Guest: Sí, le di mucho poder a Jellal pero ese se debe a que, como dije, tomó el poder de la Torre y por ello su poder aumentó de sobremanera. Y lo segundo... Lee el capítulo ;) ¡Gracias por pasarte!**

 **reyfmidas: Jajajajaja no hace falta que seas tan duro xD ¡Eso nos pasa a todos! ¡Un saludo y gracias por dejar una review! ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste :)!**

 **Kakashi crossove: ¡Hola de nuevo Kakashi! Muchas gracias por tu continuo apoyo :) Pues sí, Goku es muy pero que muy inocente. Esperemos que no cometa ese error, aunque nunca se sabe jajajajajaja**

 **Ben: ¡Thank you again! You'll see in this chapter ;) Thanks for your support Ben!**

 **BARTMAN91: Me alegro muchísimo que te guste! ¡Viva Chile y Alexis Sánchez!**

 **Xgre12: Mmm... ese piquito que quita el sentido... xD Pobre Erza no entiende nada jajajaajaja ¡Un saludo y muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyando la historia!**

 **Lozato: ¡De nuevo gracias por pasarte! ^^ Aquí aún no empieza la saga del festival, eso será en el capítulo 15 :) Y bueno... Lee el capítulo que creo que te gustará ¡Gracias por el continuado apoyo!**

 **Guest: ¡Me halaga oír que esta es una de las mejores historias que has leído! ¡De verdad! Y bueno, respecto a lo segundo, lee el capítulo :) ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte!**

* * *

Canción opening del capítulo:【ITANI】 Haruka kanata (BLEACH ENDING #28) ~ [Fandub español latino]

* * *

Finalmente los chicos de Fairy Tail regresaron del resort tras pasar allí unos cuantos días después de lo sucedido. Goku seguía estando más serio de lo habitual pero se esforzaba en sentirse mejor o, al menos, aparentarlo pues él no quería preocupar aún más a sus compañeros.

Se despidieron de Sho, Wally y Milianna quienes decidieron ir a conocer mundo juntos. Después de tantos años encerrados en la torre tenían mucho por ver.

Ahora todos, menos Juvia quien se había adelantado para inscribirse en el gremio, estaban en el tren de regreso a Magnolia. Natsu, una vez más, inconsciente, Goku dormido y los demás hablando de asuntos banales.

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Me muero de ganas de volver al gremio! — Dijo Lucy emocionada mientras estiraba sus brazos hacía arriba — ¿Cómo habrán dejado el gremio? ¡Quiero llegar ya!

—Parece que de verdad le has cogido cariño al gremio Lucy.— Respondió Gray —Yo sinceramente no me espero nada de estos zopencos. Son capaces de haberlo destrozado aún má… ¡AGH!

— ¡Respeta el trabajo de tus compañeros idiota! — Dijo Erza en lo que le golpeó en la cabeza.

—Eso… Respeta hijo de puta… zzZZZZzzz— Respondió Natsu que se despertó durante unos segundos única y exclusivamente para aprovecharse de la situación e insultar a Gray.

—Anda que tú… Pedir respeto llamando hijo de puta…— Respondió Happy

— ¡PERO DILE ALGO ERZA! — Se quejó Gray — ¿A él no le zurras?

—Lo habrá dicho en sueños.

Goku por su lado seguía durmiendo profundamente, sumergido en unos sueños que ni el autor de esta historia conoce. Tan amodorrado estaba que comenzó a moverse en consecuencia a lo que estaba soñando en esos momentos.

—No… No te la lleves… Apártate…

—Mirad, está hablando en sueños…— Dijo Lucy con un tono de voz realmente bajo mientras miraba con curiosidad al pelinegro — ¿Qué estará soñando?

— ¡Seguro que sueña que está probando los platos de Mira y alguien intenta quitárselos! — Respondió Happy

—Entonces estará teniendo una pesadilla— Siguió Gray con tono de broma —No conozco a nadie que le guste más comer que a Goku. Menudo zampabollos está hecho el cabrón.

—A… aléjate idiota…

Erza lo miró con una expresión divertida. Le hacía gracia que ese grandullón estuviese soñando como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. La imagen era adorable y de no ser porque estaban todos allí delante le hubiese dado un achuchón.

" _Que gracioso"_ Pensó la pelirroja con una sonrisa cuando de repente…

— ¡QUE TE ALEJES DESGRACIADO!

Goku dio un gritó fortísimo y rápidamente se pegó a Erza, que se encontraba sentada a su lado, y la abrazó con mucha fuerza. Esta vez, en lugar de sonrojarse, la maga se preocupó ya que ahora se pudo imaginar qué clase de sueño estaba teniendo el chico.

— ¡Oye Goku! ¡Despierta! — Decía Erza mientras le tocaba la cabeza al Saiyan tratando de, poco a poco, despertarlo. Finalmente el joven, que aún no soltaba a la chica, abrió los ojos.

— ¡Ey Goku! ¿Estás bien o qué? — Preguntó Gray — ¿Qué coño soñabas?

—ooOAAAAAAAAhh…— Goku finalmente soltó a la chica mientras se rascaba el ojo y comenzaba a espabilarse —Nada… Solo era una pesadilla… Por cierto. ¿Cuánto queda para volver al gremio?

Erza y Lucy se miraron inquisitivamente mientras levantaban las cejas y soltaban un soplido. _"Quiere cambiar de tema"_ pensaron ambas quienes aún sin decir palabra sabían perfectamente que andaba por la mente de su compañera. De todos modos tampoco iban a presionar al chico para que les contase la verdad y decidieron seguirle el rollo.

—Quedan solo quince minutos, Goku.— Le respondió la pelirroja

—Ah, vale. — Respondió mientras se apoyaba en el reposadero de su asiento y se ponía a contemplar el paisaje, ignorando completamente a sus compañeros.

" _Goku… Por mucho que lo intente no sé si nunca más volverá a ser el mismo después de lo que ha pasado…"_ Pensó Erza mientras miraba preocupada al chico _"Mirajane y Elfman también cambiaron mucho después de lo que pasó con Lisanna… Aun así ellos ahora son felices."_ Este último pensamiento disipó un poco su preocupación.

 _Unas horas más tarde…_

— ¡Que pasada! — Exclamó Lucy cuando finalmente llegaron a las puertas del gremio.

—A mí no me gusta…— Dijo Natsu con fastidio

El edificio se había vuelto mucho más grande. Se habían añadido unas terrazas en la entrada, había una parada en la puerta en la que vendían _merchandising_ del propio gremio. Además de eso añadieron una piscina en la parte trasera de este.

Finalmente entraron.

— ¡Pero bueno, a quien tenemos aquí! ¡El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail! — Dijo Cana al verlos entrar por la puerta quien se encontraba con Mirajane jugando a cartas en la barra del bar. —Se dice que habéis tenido un conflicto pero me alegro de que estéis sanos y salvos.

—Bueno… Digamos que ha sido intenso.— Respondió Lucy para ahorrar explicaciones incómodas a sus compañeros.

—La verdad es que os la habéis sacado con la reconstrucción… Pero lo que lo hace muy gracioso es que el que lo reventó esté ahí sentado.— Dijo Gray mirando a una de las mesas del bar en la que había un hombre de largos cabello hasta que por sorpresa Juvia se le lanzó encima.

— ¡AHH MI QUERIDO GRAY! ¡TE HE ECHADO MUCHO DE MENOS!

— ¡PERO SI SOLO HAN PASADO DOS DÍAS! ¡SUÉLTAMEEEEEEEE!

— ¡Vaya! ¿Has venido a que te patee el trasero de nuevo? — Natsu se acercó a la mesa y dando un golpe apoyó ambas manos en esta para, acto seguido, mirar de una manera desafiante —Bueno… Sigues siendo tan feo como siempre, Gajeel…

—Salamander… No me hagas reír… Si quieres más tarde arreglaremos nuestras cuentas pendientes pero ahora estoy concentrado en otra cosa. Lárgate.

—Jajaja eres un cagón.

Aunque la conversación parecía desprender malas vibraciones realmente Natsu se alegraba de que el Dragon Slayer se hubiese unido al gremio, al fin y al cabo no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada después de que este le salvó de José en la batalla contra Phantom. Además sabía que no era una mala persona, simplemente un tipo duro.

—Si Gajeel se ha unido al gremio eso significa que entonces…— Dijo Goku cuando alguien apoyó la mano en su hombro.

—Sí. Yo también me he unido, Goku.

Goku giró la vista y allí estaba Ten Shin Han , ese tipo que le dio uno de las mejores batallas que nunca había librado. Al Saiyan le alegró ver que finalmente se había decidido a unirse aunque no entendía muy bien como era que había llegado a ese punto.

—Me alegro pero… ¿Cómo fue que os unisteis? — Preguntó el Saiyan al tríclope quien señaló al maestro que se acercaba hacía ellos.

—Mocosos… Me alegro de que estéis bien.— Dijo Makarov quien con su tono de voz daba a entender que sabía algo de lo que les había ocurrido —Yo mismo fui a buscar a cada uno de ellos para traerlos al gremio. Son magos excelentes y después de salvaros de José me sentía en la obligación de invitarlos… Aceptaron y aquí están.

—Me alegro.— Dijo Erza mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Ten Shin Han y lo miraba con una sonrisa confiada —Siempre es bueno que se unan magos poderosos al gremio. Por cierto, creo que no os agradecí que salvaseis a Natsu así que iré a compraros algo.

Enorme Erza, estratega, crack, bestia, fiera, animal, mastodonte, máquina, leona etc. Menuda excusa brutal se marcó para poder ir a la pastelería a comprar tartas de fresa. Sí, les compraría una tarta a cada uno pero desde luego que ella no se quedaría corta…

—Bueno, me gustaría que fuésemos a entrenar un día de estos, Ten Shin Han.— Dijo Goku mirando con cierta seriedad a su nuevo compañero — ¿Te parece?

—Me atrae la idea así que de acuerdo. Ahora si no te importa me voy, tengo un trabajo que hacer.— Respondió el tríclope mientras se echaba a un lado y se dirigía a la puerta. —Nos vemos pronto. _"Es extraño. Noto a Goku diferente. No parece tan idiota como cuando nos enfrentamos"_ Pensó Ten mientras se alejaba del edificio.

—Menudas bestias pardas tenemos en el gremio, ¿verdad Macao? — Preguntó Wakaba mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

—Y que lo digas… Lo que me preocupa es como pueden acabar las típicas peleas del gremio ahora que se han unido estos tipos. Ya me veo reconstruyéndolo otra vez por culpa de estos cafres…

Tras esto, con el gremio en calma y sin nada que hacer, Goku decidió ir a la barra donde se encontraban Cana y Mirajane quienes parecían muy concentradas en un juego de cartas.

—Ey chicas, qué tal.— Dijo Goku mientras se sentaba — ¿Estáis jugando?

—Buenooo, se podría decir que sí.— Respondió Mirajane pues Cana parecía muy concentrada en sus cartas —Cana dice que ahora puede leer el futuro con las cartas y estamos probando a ver qué tal.

—Ya pero… Aunque lo acierte no sabrás que es verdad. No lo podrás comprobar hasta que suceda de verdad.

—Bueno… Realmente solo lo hacemos para pasar el rato.— Dijo Mira con su dulce sonrisa — ¿Y tú qué te cuentas? — Goku cambió su expresión, cosa que sorprendió mucho a la camarera. Parecía que al Saiyan le hubiese sentado mal la pregunta, como si le hubiese puesto en una situación comprometida —Esto… ¿Queda mucho Cana?

— ¡Esto es una mierda! ¡Menuda gilipollez de resultados! ¡Cada vez me sale una cosa distinta! — Soltó Cana algo enfadada de ver que su juego no estaba funcionando. Los resultados eran demasiado locos como para ser ciertos.

— ¿Pero qué queríais saber? — Preguntó el Saiyan a quien le comenzaba a picar la curiosidad

—Cana estaba probando de adivinar con quien me casaría en el futuro pero al parecer está siendo un desastre.— Respondió la peliblanca con un tono divertido — ¿Qué te dicen las cartas?

—No te lo digo porque te ríes de mi…— Respondió la morena

—Vaaaaaa, prometo que no me ríoooo— Dijo Mira con un tono burlón

—Primero me dice que te casas con un príncipe.

—Bueno eso no sería tan descabellado. ¿No? — Respondió Goku.

—No, si el problema no está ahí— Siguió Cana — ¡Es que después van y me dicen que te vas a casar con un alienígena!

Mira se quedó un rato en silencio y, acto seguido, comenzó a reír. Finalmente Cana dejó de lado su enfado y siguió a la camarera. Goku se las quedó mirando.

— ¡Oye pues yo no lo veo tan raro! — Exclamó Goku mientras las dos muchachas seguían riendo — ¡Yo creo que los extraterrestres existen!

—Bueno desde luego tendría su pun… PFFFFFF… ¡JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! — Cana intentó hablar pero simplemente no podía debido a la risa

—Cana… No hagas más predicciones…— Dijo Mira ya algo más calmada mientras se pasaba los dedos por los ojos para limpiar las lágrimas que la risa le creó —Con un alienígena, que locura… ¡Aunque sería bastante divertido!

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Sacad vuestras propias conclusiones :)**

—Oye chicas, por cierto, os quería preguntar una cosa por si vosotras sabíais algo.

— ¿Qué es? — Preguntó Cana.

— ¿Es normal que por juntar la boca con una chica ella se desmaye? — Preguntó el Saiyan totalmente serio, como si estuviesen tratando un tema gravísimo.

—Pues no sé… Depende… Puede ser que la chica esté enamorada, no sepa demasiado del tema y que de la sorpresa se desmaye. — Respondió Mirajane algo pensativa

—Ah, entiendo… ¿Qué es enamorada?

—Goku… ¿En serio? — Preguntó Mirajane algo desesperada de la ignorancia del chico.

—En serio qué.

—Ay… No sé cómo definirlo… El amor que sienten los enamorados se podría decir que es un sentimiento de deseo y cariño hacía la otra persona. Es algo muy tierno aunque también puede causar dolor si no es correspondido.

— ¿Le puede causar dolor? — Preguntó Goku algo preocupado. — ¿Entonces si se ha desmayado por que le pegue los labios significa que está enamorada?

—Sí, es una de las posibilidades… ¿Pero por qué lo preguntas? — Preguntó Cana llena de curiosidad ya que le extrañaba muchísimo que Goku hablase de esas cosas — ¡Has desmayado a alguna, eh bribón!

— ¡Sí! ¡A Erza! ¿Creéis que la he de llevar al médico para que se le pase el enamoradamiento? — Dijo el Saiyan inventándose la palabra.

 **¿¡CÓMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?**

Mira miró (jajajaja. Perdón, es lamentable) a los lados rápidamente para asegurarse de que nadie más que ellas hubiese escuchado lo que acababan de decir. Después agarró a Goku y a Cana y los encerró en la cocina del gremio.

—Vamos a ver Goku… ¿Te he escuchado bien? — Preguntó Mirajane — ¿Has besado a Erza?

—Supongo que eso que dices es juntar los labios así que sí, la he besado. ¿Por?

— ¿Pero tú desde cuando eres así? — Preguntó Cana quien estaba soprendidísima — ¡Y parecía tonto el chaval!

— ¡Oye que yo lo hice para que se le pasase el enfado! — Respondió Goku algo incómodo ante las expresiones de sorpresa de las chicas.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó Mira —A qué te refieres con eso…

—Pues que una amiga mía me dijo que sí le daba un… Cómo era…

—Beso — Respondió Cana

— ¡Eso! ¡Beso! Pues me dijo que cuando le diese besos se le pasaría el enfado. Pero también me dijo que solo serviría con pelirrojas… Es un poco raro…

Mirajane y Cana se quedaron mirando al Saiyan con cara de Póker mientras unas gotas de sudor caían por su rostro. No se podían creer que fuese tan sumamente inocente a pesar de tener diecisiete años. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiesen colado una mentira tan absurda y poco trabajada? Sabían que era un poco idiota pero no que llegase hasta esos límites. Finalmente regresaron de su incertidumbre para seguir preguntando…

—Y… ¿Qué te dijo Erza cuando despertó? — Preguntó Mirajane

—Nada… Me preguntó que por qué lo hice y cuando se lo expliqué se puso un poco triste y me dijo que no tuviese en cuenta el desmayo, que simplemente le dio un mareo por la sorpresa.

" _Pobrecita, seguramente se habría ilusionado…"_ Pensó Cana algo enternecida y triste _"Le va a costar con Goku, es muy pero que muy idiota con estos temas…"_

—Y _…_ ¿Tú que sentiste al besarla?— Preguntó Mirajane

—Pues… La verdad es que fue muy agradable— Dijo él ante las sonrisas de las chicas — ¡Me hubiese gustado repetirlo pero se desmayó!

— ¿Y tú cuando estás con ella qué sientes? — Preguntó Cana tratando de sacar aún más información al chico — ¿No crees que ella es muy bonita?

—A mí me gustan mucho sus ojos. Y cuando estoy con ella… Pues… Estoy muy cómodo, me hace sentir tranquilo y feliz.

— ¿Pero no sientes nada especial? Algo que sólo sientas con ella, no sé si me entiendes.— Preguntó Mirajane

—Bueno, esa tranquilidad no la siento con nadie más y tampoco hay nadie con quien esté tan feliz y seguro. Me gusta mucho estar a su lado y verla contenta jejejejeje

" _Ay que mono… ¡A él también le gusta y ni siquiera lo sabe!"_ Pensó Mirajane quien se estaba reprimiendo de decirle al chico lo que él realmente sentía y lo que debía hacer.

—Bueno Goku, tú no te preocupes, no es nada grave. — Dijo la camarera tratando de concluir la conversación —Ya verás que se le pasará.

—Eso espero…— Dijo el Saiyan mientras salía de la cocina —Entonces no le tengo que dar más besos ¿no?

— ¡Ehhhh…! — Exclamó Cana que no sabía qué responder ante lo que acababa de decir el pelinegro. —Buenooo…

—Nosotras te diremos algo, no te preocupes.— Dijo Mirajane tratando de concluir la conversación —Aunque… Abrázala mucho, eso le ayudará a recuperarse…

— ¿Así se desenamorará? — Preguntó Goku

—Uyyyy síiii, ya verás, ya verás — Siguió Cana medio riendo.

Finalmente el Saiyan salió de la cocina bajo la mirada de las dos chicas que estaban impacientes de que finalmente el chico saliese de la habitación para comenzar a maquinar sus planes.

—Mira, qué hacemos con esto. Tenemos que ayudar a Erza.

—Sí, la ayudaremos no te preocupes pero… Yo creo que nos lo podemos pasar bien, ¿no crees? — A la camarera se le dibujó una sonrisa algo diabólica en su rostro que a la morena le recordó a la antigua Mira —Le iremos diciendo poquito a poquito que vaya haciendo cosas para que Erza deje de estar enamorada…— Dijo la pelirroja irónicamente —Primero que la abrace, luego que se la lleve a sitios, después que le comience a dar besitos, después…

— ¡QUE LE DE LO SUYO!— Gritó Cana emocionada interrumpiendo a la peliblanca.

—Cana… Esto... Sin comentarios.— Respondió mientras salía de la cocina al ver sus románticas suposiciones interrumpidas tan vulgarmente.

—Uyyyy, ¡Qué tonta soy! ¡Si el amor y el sexo no tienen nada que ver! — Concluyó la morena sarcásticamente.

* * *

Goku estuvo un rato sentado, solo, en una de las mesas del gremio. Se la paso pensando en lo que había hablado con las dos chicas. Se sentía confuso, no sabía exactamente cómo debía actuar para hacer sentir mejor a Erza. Existía la posibilidad de que ella estuviese enamorada de él pero Goku no sabía si él lo estaba de ella…

" _Si Erza está enamorada eso significa que no la puedo rechazar porque si no le haré daño… Pero creo que mejor me espero a lo que me digan Mirajane y Cana, ellas saben más de esto que yo. Pero… ¿Yo estoy enamorado de Erza? Mmm… No sé exactamente cómo se siente estar enamorado de alguien…"_ De repente Erza entró en el gremio, le dio un pastel a Gajeel y otro a Juvia y después se fue a charlar con Lucy. Goku comenzó a inspeccionarla disimuladamente, tratando de comprobar qué era lo que sentía _"A ver… Ella es muy bonita… Y a mí no me importaría hacer lo que sea para tenerla feliz."_ — ¡HOLA ERZA!

Lucy y Erza se giraron al escuchar al Saiyan y la pelirroja le mandó una divertida sonrisa, le hizo gracia el ímpetu con el que el chico la llamó.

— ¡Hola! ¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó la pelirroja mientras se llevaba un pedazo de tarta de fresa a la boca. Se veía feliz y eso hizo que al chico le pareciese aún más guapa

—Nada, nada, ¡solo quería saludarte!

—Pero si solo he estado 20 minutos fuera… ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. — Respondió el Saiyan tratando de dismular _"Se ve muy feliz, siempre lo está cuando come un pastel de fresas. La verdad es que se veía muy linda…"_

— ¡Oye Goku! Ven aquí con nosotras que estás ahí muy solo.— Dijo Lucy a lo que el Saiyan accedió y se fue a sentar al lado de la pelirroja. Al chico le dieron ganas de preguntar a Erza qué sentía exactamente pero pensó que mejor esperaría a ver que le decían Mira y Cana.

—Oye Erza… ¿Me das un trozo? — Pregunto el Saiyan a quien se le hacía muy apetecible la tarta que ella se estaba comiendo

—Mmm… Vale. Toma.— Erza cogió un pedazo con su tenedor y se lo puso a Goku en la boca. Después de eso vio que Lucy la estaba mirando con una sonrisa pícara, ya que la situación era típica de una pareja, y se sonrojó muchísimo. — ¡O-oye! ¡N-no me mires así!

" _Ahora"_ Al verla otra vez apurada Goku decidió que haría lo que le dijo Mirajane, se suponía que los abrazos la harían sentir mejor así que eso hizo. Goku se pegó a la chica, la rodeó con los brazos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de esta. Lucy se sorprendió, Erza se quedó paralizada y Goku se sintió muy cómodo al tenerla en sus brazos. _"Jejejeje, la verdad es que me gusta abrazarla"_

" _¿Y ahora por qué me abraza?"_ Se preguntó la pelirroja que no era capaz de entender porque el chico recientemente le estaba dando tantas muestras de cariño. La verdad es que no podía negar que le gustaban pero simplemente no era capaz de comprenderlo. Entonces Goku alzó el rostro y miró con una leve sonrisa a la chica, ella decidió no seguir dándole vueltas y se la devolvió y entonces…

" _¡Goku se ha sonrojado!"_ Pensó Lucy cuando vio como el joven cogió un débil tono rojizo al momento en que la pelirroja le sonrió. Erza también pudo ver esto y su corazón se puso a latir más intensamente

" _Se ha puesto rojo…" —_ G-Goku, ¿e-estás bien? — Preguntó Erza con la voz temblorosa pero con cierta ilusión en ella. —Te has sonrojado…

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio? — Preguntó el chico a lo que la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza — ¡Jajajaja! Me has pegado esa enfermedad tuya tan ra… ¡AGH!

— ¡IMBÉCIL! — Exclamó Erza después de golpear al chico en la cabeza. El momento la tenía tan esperanzada que oír ese comentario tan bruto y carente de delicadeza la enervó completamente. Se levantó de la mesa indignada y se dirigió a la barra del bar.

— ¿Pero qué he hecho yo ahora? — Preguntó el chico mientras se frotaba la zona que ella había golpeado. — ¡No lo entiendo!

—Goku… Debes tener más cuidado con tus comentarios. — Dijo Lucy mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida

— ¡No entiendo nada! — Dijo Goku mientras se levantaba algo enfadado — ¡La abrazo para que se sienta mejor y ella me mete un castañazo! ¡No es justo!

Goku se dirigió con paso firme hasta la puerta del gremio y, para sorpresa de todos, le metió una patada a esta que por poco no la tira abajo. Finalmente salió del edificio ante miradas de incertidumbre. _"¿Por qué? ¡Por qué hace esto cuando la intento ayudar!"_ — ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡Me voy a entrenar!

— ¿Pero a este qué le pasa ahora? — Preguntó Elfman al ver la extraña reacción del chico — ¡Podría tener más cuidado con el gremio!

Erza no se giró a ver como el chico se alejaba pero aun así se sintió bastante mal. No era la primera vez que Goku se preocupaba por ella y le soltaba un rapapolvos. Aunque el comentario estuviese fuera de tono no era motivo como para golpearlo, la verdad es que Erza estaba gestionando muy mal sus sentimientos. No se atrevía a confesarle por miedo, reaccionaba con agresividad por su propia inseguridad y no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre el tema. Para rematar Goku no estaba pasando su mejor momento y no debía tratarlo de esa manera. Erza se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras suspiraba. Al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir alguien decidió que mejor descartaba sus planes y dejaba de jugar con esos dos.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

— ¿Eh? — Erza miró al frente y vio que Mirajane la miraba fijamente. Su tono de voz mostraba que realmente la quería ayudar. — ¿Tan obvio es?

—Bueno… Os he estado mirando y la verdad es que se ha notado bastante.— Respondió Mirajane mintiendo, ella realmente se había dado cuenta porque había estado hablando con Goku. —Te gusta bastante, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo es que ahora te atrae?

—Pues… Es muy divertido, se preocupa muchísimo por mí y encima es muy mono. Además es muy noble y bueno, supongo que es por eso…— Dijo Erza algo tímida.

—Pero él siempre ha sido así contigo. ¿Qué ha pasado para que ahora lo quieras de otro modo? — Preguntó la peliblanca

—Bueno pues todo empezó porque un día se me cayó encima y su cara se quedó justo encima de la mía. A partir de ese momento comencé a pensar en cómo sería si él fuese mi pareja y cosas así. ¿Y sabes qué? Me di cuenta que es justo lo que quiero y comencé a sentir cosas por él.

—Eso es muy bonito, Erza— Respondió Mirajane con una sonrisa a lo que Erza apartó la vista por la vergüenza —Insisto. ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

—No creo que él me entienda… Goku no sabe absolutamente nada de estas cosas…— Respondió la chica con un suspiro

—Bueno. Tal vez a él también le atraes pero no lo sabe. Si no le gustases no se habría sonrojado hace un rato.

Erza había olvidado por completo lo que acababa de suceder. Goku se había sonrojado al verla sonreír y eso podía significar que, tal vez, él también se sintiese atraído por ella.

—Visto así…— Dijo Erza mientras no era capaz de reprimir una ligera sonrisa.

— ¡Claro! A él le gustas, lo único que ocurre es que no lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo enseñas tú misma? Podrías ayudarlo a entender sus sentimientos, ¿no crees? — Dijo Mirajane —Además, haríais una pareja muy bonita e incluso ya vivís juntos por lo que la convivencia ya ha quedado demostrado que no será un problema. ¡Inténtalo! No pierdes nada.

—Bueno… Podría probar…— Dijo Erza —Aunque antes debería pedirle perdón por como lo he tratado… Me he pasado mucho con él.

—Sí, ya verás que todo sale genial.— Dijo Mirajane con una tierna sonrisa antes de que la pelirroja se levantase y le agradeciese a la chica por sus consejos

* * *

Mientras tanto, al lado de un lago en las afueras de Magnolia…

—997… 998… 999… ¡1000! — Tras completar sus flexiones el Saiyan se dejó caer sobre la verde hierba mientras el sol le daba en la cara — ¡Uf! ¡Ahora me siento mejor! — Goku realmente usaba los entrenamientos como método de relajación, realmente le ayudaban a sentirse bien y descargar tensiones. —Mmm… Creo que me daré un baño en el lago para lavarme…

Goku se despojó de toda su ropa y se lanzó al agua. Estuvo un buen rato chapoteando hasta que finalmente salió para secarse, volverse a vestir y regresar a casa. Al fin y al cabo ya comenzaba a atardecer. Una vez terminó comenzó a marchar hacía su hogar. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en Magnolia vio que Erza llegaba de cara a él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó el Saiyan con un tono de voz lleno de curiosidad — ¿Ya no estás enfadada?

—Bueno…— Erza comenzó a frotarse el brazo mientras miraba al chico quien aún tenía el cabello algo húmedo —Quería pedirte perdón por lo que te he hecho hace un rato. Creo que no he actuado bien…

— ¡Ah! ¿Has venido por eso? No te preocupes, no estoy enfadado contigo, simplemente me ha molestado un poco, tal vez por ver que no te he podido ayudar. Eso es todo jejejeje

—Bueno pero aun así creo que te debo una…— Dijo Erza mientras se acercaba al chico y posaba su mano sobre el hombro de este — Mira, ¿qué te parece si hoy cenamos fuera? ¡Te invito yo!

A Goku se le iluminó la vista. Le encantaba cenar fuera y si encima Erza le invitaba y acompañaba pues noche perfecta para él. (Dentro de un tiempo no le bastará con cenar fuera para considerar una noche como perfecta muajajajajaja)

— ¡Sí! ¡Me apunto! ¡Me apunto! — Dijo el chico con la ilusión de un niño pequeño — ¿Dónde iremos? ¡Que ganas tengo!

—Pues… Donde tú quieras.— Respondió ella con una sonrisa

—Pero… ¿Podrás pagarlo? — Preguntó Goku seriamente —Si eso puedo pillar un pescado de lago y nos lo comemos aquí. ¡Eso también sabe delicioso!

Erza lo miró enternecida de ver como él no dejaba de preocuparse por ella. Siempre miraba por su bien y lo que menos quería era causarle problemas.

—No te preocupes por eso. Mañana es el festival de Fairy Tail y según tengo entendido harán un concurso de belleza o una tontería de esas. Me presentaré y ganaré el premio.

—Siempre el estúpido concurso de belleza… Tendrían que hacer una batalla para poder pelear con los más fuertes del gremio. Enfrentarme a Laxus, Mystogan… Ten Shin Han ahora que se ha unido… ¡Sería genial! ¿Te imaginas que Gildarts se apuntase? ¡Me estoy emocionando solo de pensarlo!

A Erza le hacía gracia ver como el chico se excitaba solo de imaginar las peleas que podrían llevarse a cabo. Era esa ilusión de Goku, propia de un chiquillo, una de las cosas que más le gustaban a ella. Le alegró mucho que, aun viendo que Goku se había vuelto mucho más serio a raíz del incidente en la Torre del Cielo, siguiese teniendo esa parte tan alegre en su interior.

— ¿Y contra mí no te gustaría pelear? — Preguntó Erza divertida mientras tiraba al chico del brazo y ambos comenzaban a dirigirse hacía Magnolia. —Yo soy una maga de clase S al fin y al cabo.

—Bueno… ¡Es que para derrotarte tendría que ir con todo y quizás te haría daño! Por eso no quiero pelear contigo.— Respondió Goku mientras seguía a la chica —Y si pelease a medio gas no tendría ninguna opción y encima sería una falta de respeto…

—Bueno, si esas son tus razones entonces las respeto… Aunque la verdad es que me gustaría poder pelear contigo algún día…— Dijo Erza mientras con su magia hacía desaparecer de su mano la protección de la armadura y tomaba la mano del chico con cierta tímidez —Pero eso ahora no importa. ¡Vamos a pasarlo bien!

Goku se sorprendió un poco al ver como Erza había desnudado su mano antes de tomar la suya. Ella nunca había hecho eso antes. _"Su mano es muy suave y se siente muy cálida. Es muy agradable… Nunca me había dado cuenta de eso."_ Finalmente el joven apretó delicadamente a la de la chica, cosa que provocó una ligera sonrisa a ambos y siguieron avanzando hacía Magnolia.

Mientras tanto… En unos arbustos alguien espiaba la escena.

— ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¡Se suponía que íbamos a jugar con ellos un poco! — Dijo Cana algo enfadada — ¡Has arruinado la diversión!

—Es que cuando he visto cómo se han enfadado antes me ha sabido mal andar jugando… Preferí ayudarles cuanto antes.— Respondió Mirajane mientras se frotaba la cabeza. —Míralos, que felices se ven. ¿No crees que así es mejor?

—Eres una moñas…— Dijo Cana mientras se levantaba sigilosamente para seguirlos.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas tres horas y los dos jóvenes ya salían del bar en el que cenaron. Goku por poco no deja al restaurante sin provisiones y a Erza le dieron ganas de ahorcarse al ver la cuenta. _"Bueeno… Ya lo recuperaré mañana con el premio del concurso…"._ Estuvieron un rato andando por la calle teñida con la luz de las farolas y, curiosamente, no tenían absolutamente ningún destino.

—Oye Erza.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Exactamente a dónde nos dirigimos? — Preguntó el chico —Llevamos un rato dando vueltas y no sé ni qué estamos haciendo.

—Bueno… La verdad es que yo tampoco tengo ni idea.— Respondió la chica con una sonrisa — ¿A dónde podemos ir?

—Mmm… ¡Ya sé! — Goku sin esperar ninguna respuesta cogió a la chica, la cargó a caballito, y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacía una de las montañas que rodeaba Magnolia. — ¡Vamos al mirador!

— ¿Pero vamos a subir la montaña ahora? ¡Estás loco!

— ¡Pero si no tardo nada! ¡Además allí hay muy buenas vistas!

Erza se quedó pensando mientras el chico corría a toda velocidad e iba pegando saltos por encima de los tejados de Magnolia. La verdad es que el mirador era un lugar precioso… No se le ocurría un escenario mejor para explicarle lo que sentía…

—Bueno… Como tú quieeeraaaas…— Dijo la pelirroja tratando de fingir desinterés cuando realmente ahora la idea la atraía muchísimo. _"Uf, estoy un poco nerviosa… ¡Pero se lo diré! ¡Ya no tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo! Además él se ha sonrojado antes y lo veo bastante receptivo… Seguro que todo sale bien. Además en un lugar tan bonito… Quién sabe si incluso nos besamos… Espero que esta vez no me desmaye. … … … … … ¡YA ERZA! ¡DEJA DE FANTASEAR!"_ Erza sacudió fuertemente su cabeza mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

— ¿Te ocurre algo, Erza? — Preguntó el Saiyan algo confuso mientras seguía corriendo —Si no te encuentras bien podemos ir a casa.

— ¡No! ¡A casa no! — Respondió Erza algo tensa cosa que confundió aún más al chico —N-no te preocupes, estoy bien.

—Claro… Como tú digas… _—_ Respondió el pelinegro tratando de quitar importancia a ese hecho. De repente sintió algo extraño. _"Parece que alguien nos está siguiendo… Voy a acelerar."_

El Saiyan elevó su Ki y aumentó enormemente su velocidad ante la incertidumbre de la chica que no entendía el porqué. Supuso que se debía a las ganas que tenía su compañero por llegar y decidió no hacer mucho caso.

— ¡Pero desde cuando corre tanto este idiota! — Exclamó Cana mientras los veía alejarse a una tremenda velocidad. — ¡Es imposible seguirle el ritmo!

—Yo no corro tanto pero aun así creo que podremos llegar a tiempo. — Mirajane, del mismo modo que Goku hizo con Erza, agarró a la morena y comenzó a correr en dirección al mirador. A pesar de ya no ser lo que fue antaño, la demonio seguía teniendo una muy buena condición física y, en consecuencia, también podía correr a gran velocidad. — ¡Venga vamos! ¡Si llegamos pronto aún veremos el espectáculo!

* * *

Finalmente Goku, con Erza a sus espaldas, llegó al mirador de Magnolia. No había absolutamente nadie pues, al fin y al cabo, ya era bastante tarde. La noche estaba preciosa, el cielo plagado de estrellas y las vistas de Magnolia iluminada hacían la estampa aún más bonita. Finalmente los dos se sentaron en un banco mientras miraban la ciudad que los había visto crecer hasta convertirse en los grandes magos que actualmente eran.

—Me encanta venir aquí. Podría estar mirando esta imagen siempre.— Dijo el Saiyan que estaba en un increíble estado de calma y paz —Me encanta vivir en Magnolia.

—A mí también me parece preciosa.— Dijo la maga mientras su vista se perdía en la ciudad —Por cierto… Quería decirte a…

— ¡Tengo ganas de que sea mañana para que llegue el festival! — Dijo Goku cortando las palabras de la chica —No he preparado nada para la cabalgata… ¡Improvisaré! ¡Así es más divertido! ¿Tú tienes algo pensado para mañana? Si no me hubiese cortado la cola podría haber hecho algo con ella… Pero supongo que haré algún espectáculo con mi magia…

A Erza le molestó un poco que la interrumpiesen cuando por fin había cogido valor para comenzar a hablarle de eso tan importante que le tenía que decir. Aun así no se enfadó con el chico y decidió seguir alargando un poco la conversación. No había ninguna prisa, tenían toda la noche para ellos solos.

—Pues… Tenía en mente hacer algo con las espadas. De hecho había pensado en un número contigo. — Dijo Erza ganándose la curiosidad del chico —Tú podrías lanzar muchas esferas de magia al cielo, yo las corto y así habría como una especie de lluvia de estrellas. En mi mente se ve muy bonito, otra cosa es como salga luego. — Añadió Erza riendo.

— ¡Vale! ¡Pues haremos eso! — Respondió Goku —Siempre será mejor que aquella vez que a Mira le dio por pintarme los cabellos de color rosa y engominarmelos.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Me acuerdo de eso! — Dijo Erza alegremente —No sé por qué pero te veías muy siniestro…

—Me acuerdo de lo que dijo Mira cuando terminó de arreglarme. _"_ Mirad este color… ¿Acaso no es hermoso? Bautizaré este nuevo look como Rose… Eso es… Goku Rose…" Parecía que estuviese loca jajajajaja (Adivinen la referenciaaa)

Mientras tanto… Entre los arbustos…

—Maldito Goku… ¡Pagarás por tus constantes faltas de respeto! — Dijo Mirajane, con un tono increíblemente siniestro que recordaba a su antiguo carácter, al escuchar las palabras de Goku.

—Mira… ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Cana preocupada mientras Mirajane seguía enfadada—Se te va la puta cabeza…

Por su parte, Goku y Erza siguieron hablando durante un largo rato hasta que finalmente hubo unos instantes en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La pelirroja entendió que ese era el momento de comenzar a hablar.

—Esto… Goku… Tengo algo que decirte…— Dijo la chica en voz baja y con cierto nerviosismo.

— ¿De qué se trata? — Dijo Goku cuando dirigió la mirada a los ojos de la chica los cuales mostraban una mirada débil, como si estuviese algo insegura. Al ver esto el Saiyan decidió tomar la mano de la chica mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban. Se dio cuenta que lo que mejor la hizo sentir fue que la cogiese de la mano, así que eso hizo.

Erza se sintió mucho más segura al ver como él, aún sin saber qué era lo que ella le iba a decir, se esforzaba por hacerla sentir mejor. Eso era una buena señal. Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar, esta vez con más seguridad y confianza.

—Te habrás dado cuenta de que últimamente he estado un poco rara contigo.— Dijo Erza mientras miraba al cielo y el chico clavaba sus curiosos ojos en ella —Bueno, últimamente he comenzado a sentir algo distinto respecto a ti… ¿Sabes de lo que te hablo?

—Mmm… Me hago una idea pero no estoy seguro…— Respondió Goku con un divertido tono de resignación —Sígueme explicando. Ya sabes que no soy muy brillante…

Erza apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero y comenzó a explicarle.

—Bueno… Yo siempre te había visto como un hermano. Te tenía como a mi mejor amigo…

— ¿Entonces ya no somos amigos? — Preguntó el chico preocupado

— ¡No es eso tonto! — Respondió la chica alegremente —Ahora te veo como algo más que mi mejor amigo… ¿Ya sabes por dónde voy?

—Sí. Me consideras un archienemigo. — Oh dios. Como se puede ser tan jodidamente gilipollas —Es eso.

" _No entiende nada… No entiende nada… Esto no funciona…"_ Pensó Erza mientras se entristecía al ver que él no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que ella trataba de explicarle. Goku se dio cuenta de que estaba triste y trató de animarla.

—Erza, perdóname si no te entiendo. Tú explícamelo y te prometo que me esforzaré al máximo para ayudarte. — Dijo Goku mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello que le cubría un ojo a la chica. —Así mejor que sino no te puedo ver los ojos.

Erza se quedó mirando al chico quien le sonreía de la manera más cálida que ella podía imaginar. Otra vez sus rostros estaban increíblemente cerca. Aunque esta vez Erza estaba más serena, podía sentir un hormigueo recorriendo todo su cuerpo, como si le incitase a atreverse a algo que podía ser increíble para ambos. _"Perdona pero no se me ocurre una manera mejor de explicártelo."_

Acto seguido la pelirroja tomó el rostro del chico con sus manos. Él no entendía qué era lo que intentaba pero algo en su cuerpo le decía que simplemente se dejase llevar por ella, al fin y al cabo sabía que Erza nunca le haría nada malo más allá de alguna inocente reprimenda. Ella siempre se preocupaba mucho por él, como Goku lo hacía por ella.

—Erza…

—Shh…— Hizo ella mientras ponía su dedo en los labios del chico —Solo déjame a mi…

Poco a poco el espacio entre ambos se fue cerrando. Sus narices ya se rozaban y ambos podían sentir la suave respiración de su compañero en sus labios. El momento estaba cada vez más y más cerca. El labio de la muchacha rozó al del pelinegro y justo cuando ella se disponía a presionar aún más para, finalmente, unirse con él…

 **(Nota del autor: En esta escena me he inspirado en la de Lord Argilos)**

— ¡IDIOTA! ¡DAME LOS PRISMÁTICOS!

Ambos se alejaron repentinamente, miraron a los lados y, a lo lejos, vieron a Mirajane y Cana quienes le devolvían la mirada mientras gotas de puro nerviosismo caían por sus rostros. A ver qué hacían ahora para salir vivas de ahí.

— ¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? — Preguntó Goku que no parecía muy molesto por la presencia de las dos chicas

" _No… Esto no puede estar pasando…"_ Pensó Erza mientras su ira aumentaba a pasos agigantados _"No puede ser…"_

— ¡ESTOOOO! ¡Estábamos tratando de ver planetas y como la idiota de CANA…! — Dijo Mirajane mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza y le quitaba los prismáticos — ¡No me dejaba que yo también los viese pues me he enfadado!

— ¡S-sí! ¡Era eso! ¡Nosotras ya nos vamooos! ¡Adióooos! — Dijo Cana muy nerviosa mientras ambas comenzaban a marchar. De repente, cada una de ellas sintió como una mano se posaba en sus hombros. Ambas se quedaron totalmente paralizadas del terror.

—Estáis un poco lejos de casa…— Dijo Erza con un aparentemente simpático tono de voz el cual no hacía más que asustar a las dos chicas —Sí queréis os puedo llevar en seguida…

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Có…? — Se preguntó Goku antes de…

 **¡POW!**

— ¡ASÍ APRENDERÉIS A RESPETAR LA INTIMIDAD DE LAS PERSONAS! — Dijo Erza mientras las dos chicas salían disparadas en dirección a Magnolia —Ahh… ¡Maldita sea! — Exclamó la frustrada pelirroja antes de rearmarse en su armadura de alas negras y salir volando hacía casa.

— ¡ERZAAA! ¡ESPÉRAMEEEE! — Gritó el Saiyan antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su casa, tratando de alcanzar a la chica. _"La verdad es que me hubiese gustado ver qué era lo que iba a pasar…"_ Pensó el chico algo triste mientras corría a toda velocidad en dirección a casa.

 **(OBLIGATORIO: Buscad en Youtube: " _Death Note OST 1 - 07 Kodoku"_ y escuchadla de fondo mientras leéis la escena.)**

Tras unos 3 minutos el chico finalmente llegó a casa, sacó la llave y entró. Todo estaba completamente oscuro excepto por una luz al fondo del pasillo que provenía de la habitación de Erza. Goku no estaba seguro de si debía entrar pero necesitaba ver si la chica estaba bien así que se arriesgó a abrir la puerta y pasar. Erza se encontraba tumbada en su cama, de cara a la ventana mientras la luz lunar le daba en el rostro. Llevaba un pijama con un estampado militar pero de color azul. El Saiyan dudaba si estaba dormida así que sigilosamente se acercó a ella para ver si tenía los ojos cerrados pero antes de que se pudiese acercar…

—Goku. Perdona que me haya ido tan de repente… Es solo que me he enfadado mucho y prefería largarme antes que contestarte mal o algo así…

Goku se acercó a la chica y se sentó al borde de la cama. Por cortesía Erza decidió levantarse y sentarse al lado de él. No se veía con ánimos de repetir lo que habían dejado justo antes de empezar así que decidió contárselo con palabras.

—Verás… Lo que sucede es que me gustas. Estoy enamorada de ti y te quiero… " _Si no entiende esto yo me rindo…"_

Goku se la quedó mirando. Ella tenía una mirada que parecía pedir a gritos que él por fin la entendiese. Y efectivamente, esta vez sí la entendió. _"Entonces sí era eso… Está enamorada de mí… Entonces ¿Qué hago ahora?"_

—G-goku si te sientes incómodo podemos hablar mañana… No quiero que te sientas presionado en responder…

No pudo seguir hablando pues el Saiyan la abrazó con fuerza. La veía débil e insegura y no podía soportar eso así que, como si la tuviese que proteger de algún peligro, la rodeó con sus brazos. Erza tardó un poco en reaccionar pero finalmente actuó en consecuencia y envolvió a su compañero.

—Erza.

—Qué…

—Sabes que yo no sé nada de esto, de hecho ni yo mismo sé si siento lo mismo que tú…— Respondió el Saiyan con enorme sinceridad antes de alejar a la chica lentamente y mirarla fijamente a los ojos —Pero de que te quiero sí estoy totalmente convencido. — Concluyó con una tranquila sonrisa mientras sus mejillas cogían un ligero tono rojizo.

Y es que, aunque él no lo supiese con exactitud, sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por él. Y lo descubriría pronto.

Erza se lo quedó mirando fijamente sin saber qué decir. Estaba asombrada de ver como él se esforzaba enormemente por entenderla y aliviarla ya que él sabía que lo estaba pasando mal. La respuesta en sí no la habría convencido de no ser por el nuevo sonrojo que Goku mostró al contestarla.

—Por cierto Erza…

— ¿Sí…? — Respondió una aturdida pelirroja.

Esta vez fue el Saiyan quien tomó el rostro de la chica entre manos mientras con su pulgar acariciaba su mejilla. Él se percató de lo mucho que le molestó a Erza que les hubiesen interrumpido cuando estaban en el mirador así que se le ocurrió continuar para alegrarla y, de paso, descubrir que era lo que iba habría podido suceder si hubiesen seguido… La curiosidad lo estaba devorando.

—Qué…

No pudo continuar pues sus palabras fueron bloqueadas por el mismo chico al que ella se estaba dirigiendo. Esta vez el espacio entre ambos sí se cerró por completo, nadie pudo impedirlo. Esta vez estaban completamente solos.

La chica por fin dejó a un lado todo su nerviosismo e inseguridad y decidió dejarse llevar por el momento y disfrutar de una de las mejores sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. En esos momentos todo su mundo se resumía en él. No había nada más, solo ella y Goku. De más está decir que su mente se quedó totalmente nublada y que únicamente reinaba su instinto.

Goku por su lado estaba disfrutando como nunca de jugar con los labios de la pelirroja. Realmente se lo estaba pasando bien y, además, estos le sabían deliciosos y parecía querer más y más y más. Sin entender qué diablos estaba haciendo se separó de los labios de la chica. Sintió un aroma que llamó increíblemente su atención.

Erza se quedó confusa y decepcionada al ver como él se había alejado de ella pero de repente sintió el aliento de su compañero en su níveo cuello donde el joven comenzó a dibujar lentamente besos. La chica rodeaba con sus manos la nuca del Saiyan y solo era capaz de murmurar el nombre del pelinegro dado al inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo.

Finalmente ella tomó su rostro para, de nuevo, volverlo a besar. ¿Por qué lo hizo si estaba disfrutando tanto? Bueno, ella empezó a darse cuenta que él chico cada vez querría bajar más y más y eso podría terminar en algo para lo que ella aún no se sentía preparada.

Goku no cuestionó en lo absoluto lo que ella hizo ya que estaba tan abstraído de todo que ni siquiera se paraba a analizar nada. Lo único que hizo fue volver a juntar sus labios con los de la chica mientras la abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza y dejaba que su cuerpo se amoldase al de su compañera. Estuvo un rato jugando hasta que…

" _¿Qué es eso?"_ Se preguntó el Saiyan cuando sintió como algo húmedo y suave entró en su boca. Al final su instinto venció de nuevo y simplemente dejó que su lengua bailase con la de la chica. Nunca había sentido algo tan increíble y, como si tratara de retener el momento el mayor tiempo posible, tomó a la chica para, acto seguido, recostarla en la cama y colocarse encima de ella, sujetándose con sus brazos para así no dejar caer todo su peso encima de la joven. Goku se la quedó mirando como si estuviese totalmente hipnotizado. Ver su rostro, lleno de felicidad y alegría, rodeado de esos cabellos que caían delicadamente sobre la almohada, hizo que por unos instantes prefiriera quedarse admirándola.

— ¿Ocurre algo? Parece que no soy la única que de vez en cuando se queda embobada, ¿no?— La pelirroja no pudo evitar reír al ver como el ímpetu con el que el chico la recostó en la cama se frenó en seco cuando este quedó totalmente paralizado al verla.

—N-no... ¡Bueno sí! ¡Es que me gustan mucho tus ojos! Aunque eso creo que ya lo sabías... ¿Cierto? — Respondió él, realmente alegre.

—Qué lindo eres. — Dijo ella antes de volver a tomar el rostro del chico para seguir besándolo.

Estuvieron un buen rato así hasta que finalmente se separaron y ambos se desplomaron en el blando colchón. Estuvieron largo tiempo en silencio, sin soltarse de la mano, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se sentían inmensamente felices y tranquilos después de ese intenso momento. Era algo que nunca olvidarían.

 _"Nunca había sentido algo así... El pecho me ardía pero era muy agradable, y nunca me había dado cuenta de que Erza era tan bonita."_

Finalmente Goku se giró hacía la maga y esta le devolvió la mirada. Nunca la había visto con esa expresión. Su rostro reflejaba una paz absoluta, esa paz que él siempre sentía cuando estaba con ella. Parecía que por fin Erza podía disfrutar de la sensación que él siempre experimentaba cuando estaban juntos y eso lo alegró muchísimo.

—Erza, ¡Ha sido increíble! ¿A que sí? — Dijo él, emocionado como un chiquillo — ¡Me encanta tenerte tan cerca!

Erza lo miró con los ojos algo cerrados y una calmada sonrisa en su rostro. Comenzaba a tener sueño pero no quería dormirse aún. Le apetecía hablar un rato más con él.

—A mí también me ha encantado. — Respondió la pelirroja sonriente mientras sin soltar la mano del chico entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él — ¿Ya has entendido lo que siento?

—Sí. ¡Y ahora estoy seguro de que también siento lo mismo! Entonces… Mmm…— Esto provocó una feliz sonrisa en el rostro de la chica. Goku frunció su ceño mientras hacía un puchero con sus labios. — ¿Qué se supone que pasa ahora que ya sé lo que siento?

Erza no pudo evitar comenzar a reír al ver la divertida duda que él tenía. Goku no entendió qué le hacía gracia a la chica pero aun así le encantó verla divertirse.

—Bueno… ¡Me hace ilusión pedir esto!— Respondió Erza alegremente mientras deslizaba lentamente sus dedos por el brazo del Saiyan provocando en él un agradable cosquilleo. Ella sabía que eso le encantaba. — Goku, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

— ¿Ahora? ¿Quieres que demos otro paseo? ¡Es muy tarde! —Respondió Goku extrañado

Erza se lo quedó mirando con una divertida expresión. —Vayaa... Parece que no sabes de qué te hablo...

El Saiyan vio complacido como esta vez, al parecer, a la pelirroja no le molestaba que le costase entender ese lenguaje tan nuevo para él. Aún así Goku se esforzó en complacerla. Estuvo un rato pensando, otra vez con esa expresión tan divertida, como si se estuviese esforzando muchísimo. No entendía a que se refería con eso de salir pero le terminó dando igual. Prefería que Erza se lo enseñase.

—No sé a que te refieres con salir contigo pero… ¡Sí! ¡Quiero salir contigo!

Erza se alegró muchísimo de escuchar eso. Se sentía emocionada por lo que el futuro les deparaba a ambos. Finalmente, puesto que ya quería dormir, se volvió a acercar al chico, le plantó un ligero beso en los labios y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del Saiyan que comenzó a mecer lentamente los rojos cabellos.

—Tienes sueño eh…— Dijo él con un tono divertido a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza — ¡Mañana es el festival! ¡Qué ganas!

—Sí…— Respondió ella antes de decir algo que inundaría a Goku de curiosidad durante toda la noche —Entonces te ha gustado, ¿no?

— ¡Sí! ¡Ha sido genial! ¿Por?

Erza se acercó al oído del chico y le dijo en una voz muy baja y relajada.

—Pues... porque aún hay cosas mucho mejores…— Dijo ella para después volver a recostarse en el pecho de su compañero.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡En serio!?

—Sí… Pero eso lo dejamos para otro día… — Dijo ella mientras con su dedo daba un divertido toque en la punta de la nariz de su compañero —Buenas noches tontorrón.

Finalmente la cansada pero feliz chica cayó profundamente dormida, acurrucada en el pecho de un pelinegro que la miraba tiernamente.

 _"Pero... ¿No se suponía que no la tenía que besar?"_

* * *

 **Bueno chicxs hasta aquí el capítulo 14. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, a mi personalmente me ha gustado bastante escribirlo xD**

 **Pues al final ya se ha concretado la relación, ahora habrá que ver como se desenvuelve Goku en este mundo de los amoríos, ya sabemos que a él esto no se le da demasiado bien que digamos.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo nos dejamos de rollos y... ¡QUE EMPIECEN LAS PELEAS! UNGA UNGA Que troglodita soy me cago en la puta.**

 **Agradecimientos: Amy por ayudar a mejorar la historia y PORQUE ACABA DE PUBLICAR UNA HISTORIA DE FAIRY TAIL MUY INTERESANTE. BUSQUEN SU PERFIL, AMY RIVAILLE, y a mi colega Evil-Goku-Z que es un grande :)**

 **Bueno chicxs, nos vemos pronto. Si os ha gustado por favor dejadme una review y yo os responderé ^^**

 **¡Adéu nois i noies!**


	15. ¡La Batalla de Fairy Tail! (Parte 1)

**¡Hola chicxs! Disculpad la demora del capítulo pero he estado de exámenes y por ello no he podido escribir al ritmo que solía hacer, mis disculpas. ¡Hoy comienza la saga de festival! ¡Espero que os guste a todos! Ahora responderé vuestras reviews, muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo ^^**

 **Adrian2108: ¡Hola compañero! Fíjate que está leyendo el futuro de Mira, no el suyo. ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte!**

 **Siveliux: ¡Un saludo tío! ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **BARTMAN91: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo Bartman! Aquí tienes el tan ansiado capítulo :)**

 **Lozato: Me encantan tus reviews, realmente eres un lector al que le apasionan las historias ^^ Sí... En mi historia, al menos, es canon jajajajaja ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte! (Y sí, habrán momentos en los que les hagan pasar vergüenza xD)**

 **Kakashi crossove: Mmmm veo que te has tomado la molestia de interpretar lo que os dije... ¡Muchas gracias por dejar una review! ¡Un saludo Kakashi!**

 **ItZKaiSord: ¡Hola ItZKaiSord! Bueno... Creo que hay otros fics muy buenos entre las dos historias, creo que ya sabéis cual es, en mi opinión, el mejor (Saiyajin de Clase S pero de lejísimos respecto al resto, insisto, leedlo, el desarrollo de la relación entre Goku y Erza simplemente me parece genial.)**

 **cabo: ¡Me alegro de que te guste! ¡Un saludo!**

 **bardockxerza: ¡I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! And about your nickname... Bardock will be really important in the future of this story :) ¡Thank you for your support!**

 **Guest: ¡Muchas gracias lector!**

 **Goldran: Muchísimas gracias por pasarte de nuevo Goldran, me alegro de que te haya gustado el desarrollo de la relación.**

 **Xgre12: ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Esa era la intención, amigo xD! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, un saludo :)**

 **reyfmidas: XDDD Me reí mucho con tu review jajajaja. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Guest: Me alegro de que te gustase el desarrollo :) Estoy atento a vuestras interpretaciones de esa escena ;) Muchas gracias por el apoyo ^^**

 **Lector Shenlong: Me hizo mucha ilusión esta review y me alegra mucho que te guste la relación que ambos mantienen. También me gustó que te agradasen las peleas y que mostrases interés por los misterios que la historia lleva consigo. ¡Un saludo y muchas gracias!**

 **Antonio824: ¡Wow! ¡Me alegro mucho de tener el honor de ser tu fic favorito! (al menos por el momento xD) Muchas gracias :)**

 **Guest: Aquí lo tienes, compañero. ¡Gracias por pasarte!**

 **Bueno chicxs, ahora sin más dilación... ¡comenzamos!**

* * *

 **Canción Opening de este capítulo: Boku no Hero Academia Opening 2**

* * *

La luz entraba por los huecos de la persiana y daba de lleno en el lecho sobre el cual ambos jóvenes descansaron durante la noche. Seguramente eran las ocho de la mañana, a esa hora era cuando el sol comenzaba a entrar en el cuarto de la muchacha para molestarla. Los rayos de sol comenzaron a atacar sus ojos y por ello la pelirroja empezó a despertarse. En cuanto fue consciente de lo que sucedió la noche anterior se despertó con más ganas, le apetecía ver a su compañero. La chica se giró para despertar a Goku pero…

 _"¿Ya despertó?_ "

A Erza le extraño que el Saiyan ya se hubiese despertado pues siempre era ella quien tenía que estar tirando de él para que saliese de la cama. Se sentó en el borde del colchón, estiró sus agarrotados músculos y se dirigió al comedor. Allí estaba Goku quien estaba preparando algo para desayunar. Erza se sorprendió de ver el poco desayuno que el chico estaba preparando, él solía comer mucho más.

— ¿Has dormido bien? — Preguntó él con un tono alegre mientras parecía que preparaba unas tostadas en la encimera. A juzgar por su aspecto seguramente ya debió ducharse puesto que tenía el cabello algo húmedo.

Erza se acercó a él por la espalda, lo abrazó rodeándolo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El Saiyan giró la cabeza para ver a su compañera y esta, al ver la sonrisa que el chico le regaló, no pudo reprimirse y le plantó un pico en los labios. Goku se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos. La chica tenía los ojos algo cerrados debido al sueño y estaba completamente despeinada, aún así él la vio tan bonita como siempre. Erza se volvió a dar cuenta de que, otra vez, se estaba quedando embobado.

— ¿Te ocurre algo, flipado? — Preguntó Erza con un tono burlesco mientras le lanzaba una pícara sonrisa. Goku sacudió la cabeza. — ¿Por qué te has despertado tan pronto?

—No... nada, nada.— Respondió él a la primera pregunta —Y bueno... es que estaba muy emocionado con lo que pasó ayer y no tenía ganas de dormir.— Respondió él alegremente mientras Erza sonreía al oír eso —He aprovechado para salir a entrenar un poco y después me he dado una ducha.

Ambos quedaron un rato en silencio mientras la joven seguía abrazando al Saiyan por la espalda, y si él no hacía nada Erza estaba dispuesta a no soltarlo durante un buen rato. Goku, por su parte, estaba algo sorprendido ya que, a pesar de que sabía lo mucho que lo apreciaba, ella no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas. Supuso que era debido a lo que sucedió la noche anterior así que tampoco le dio más vueltas. Erza se veía feliz mientras estaba junto a él y eso era suficiente.

—Oye, por cierto...— Dijo Erza mientras observaba qué hacía el pelinegro — ¿Ese es tu desayuno? ¿Vas a comer solo eso?

— ¡No! ¡Yo desayunaré en el gremio! — Respondió él mientras cogía las dos tostadas y sacaba del microondas una taza de café — ¡Esto es para ti! ¡Nos vemos en el gremio Erza! ¡No tardes mucho!

Sin siquiera dar tiempo a que la pelirroja respondiese, Goku le dio un beso en la mejilla, le dejó el desayuno en la mesa y salió corriendo de casa en dirección al gremio. Erza no entendía cómo era que Goku había tenido ese detalle. El chico tenía un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero no tenía idea de que pudiese tener un lado así de detallista. No importa, ya le preguntaría cuando lo viese. Erza se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a beber el café y comer las tostadas mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

" _Aún no me creo lo que pasó ayer… ¿Ahora Goku y yo somos pareja? Todo ha pasado tan rápido… Nunca pensé que me entendería tan pronto… Aunque también es cierto que se está esforzando mucho por comprenderme. No hay nadie que se preocupe tanto por hacerme sentir bien como él… Es imposible que no lo quiera. Y además es tierno, bueno, simpático y… ¡diablos! ¡que es muy guapo!"_ Erza se quedó en silencio un buen rato mientras iba desayunando hasta que finalmente salió de sus pensamientos mientras sonreía, riéndose de sus propios sentimientos. Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior se enamoró aún más del pelinegro. _"Madre mía… Estoy imbécil perdida… Me voy a dar prisa que aún llego tarde…"_

* * *

Goku iba andando por las calles de Magnolia, era pronto pero ya había bastante bullicio. Estaba realmente feliz y no acababa de entender exactamente por qué, pero tampoco le dio demasiada importancia. Pasó por las calles que están a la orilla del río y cuando iba a pasar por la puerta de la casa de Lucy vio que ahí se encontraban Natsu y Happy.

— ¡Hola chicos! — Dijo Goku acercándose a sus buenos amigos — ¿Estáis esperando a Lucy o qué?

—Sí, pero la señorita no baja porque siempre va con LA PUTA PARSIMONIA.— Dijo Natsu elevando la voz para que Lucy lo escuchase. Al poco rato le cayó una maceta en la cabeza seguida de un gritó que venía desde el interior del piso.

— ¡Le vas a hablar mal a tu madre guapo!

Goku y Happy comenzaron a reír mientras Natsu se agachaba y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza tras el impacto de la maceta.

—Pero si en Fairy Tail no tiene madre ni dios como le voy a hablar mal a mi madre…— Dijo Natsu mientras se frotaba la cabeza después del golpe recibido.

Finalmente Lucy terminó bajando y los cuatro partieron hacia el gremio. Al cabo de un rato, mientras iban andando, Lucy sacó tema de conversación.

—Oye Goku.— Dijo Lucy que recibió una mirada del Saiyajin conforme este la estaba escuchando — ¿Qué tal Erza? ¿Ya no estáis enfadados?

— ¿Os enfadasteis? — Preguntaron Natsu y Happy extrañados pues no recordaban que nunca se hubiesen enfadado.

—No, ya estamos bien y Erza ya está más tranquila.— Respondió el pelinegro quien no veía necesario indagar más en detalles puesto que no creía que les pudiesen interesar.

—Me alegro— Respondió Lucy —Por cierto… ¿Cómo es que no viene contigo?

—Es que hoy me he despertado yo antes que ella.— Respondió Goku —Se ha quedado en casa y ahora vendrá.

—Qué raro…— Dijo Natsu mientras miraba a su amigo como si lo estuviese inspeccionando —Erza siempre se despierta antes que tú… Aquí pasa algo…

Goku pensó que Natsu decía eso porque creía que ellos dos aún seguían enfadados así que simplemente le aclaró que no pasaba nada y que ninguno de los dos estaba enfadado. Finalmente cambiaron de tema mientras seguían dirigiéndose al gremio.

 _Al cabo de un rato…_

Ya todos se encontraban en el gremio y comenzaban los preparativos para el concurso.

Erza se había distraído en casa pensando que haría durante el concurso. Finalmente optó por ponerse un vestido de lolita gótica. _"Sí… Este me queda muy bien"_ Se arregló un poco, se puso su armadura y se dirigió hacia Fairy Tail.

— ¡Hola a todos! — Dijo Erza con entusiasmo al entrar al gremio cosa que sorprendió a muchos dado a que esa actitud desentonaba con su habitual seriedad.

Mirajane y Cana se miraron pícaramente. _"Aquí ha pasado algo…"_ Pensaron ambas jóvenes. Erza por su parte echó un vistazo a todos. Vio que Ten Shin Han ya había regresado de la misión en la que partió el día anterior. Natsu y Gray estaban, como siempre, peleando pero, curiosamente, esta vez no le importó en lo absoluto y se decantó por ignorarlos. Estaba muy feliz como para perder el tiempo con chiquilladas así. Goku estaba hartándose a comer mientras iba hablando con Elfman sobre lo mal organizado que estaba el festival de Fairy Tail mientras ambos iban aportando ideas que, básicamente, abogaban por celebrar torneos de fuerza y cosas por el estilo.

—Ayeb lo ebstube hablambdo cob Ebza— Dijo Goku con la boca llena —Tebdían que haceb ub tobneo pada veb quieb es eb mas podeboso. ¡Eso si que sebía dibebtido!

—No se entiende nada.— Dijo Levy quien desde otra mesa estaba escuchando la conversación —Sería mejor si no hablases con la boca llena, ¿no crees?

— ¡Hablar comiendo es cosa de hombres! — Dijo Elfman respondiendo a Levy

— Si por hombre entendemos maleducados entonces sí, hablar con la boca llena es cosa de hombres.

Erza se lo quedó mirando un rato, esperando que él se diese cuenta de que por fin había llegado. No tuvo demasiado éxito puesto que cuando el Saiyan se concentraba mucho en la comida se obnubilaba y no hacía caso a nada más. La pelirroja decidió no molestarlo. Además si iba hacía allí era muy probable que el chico hiciese algún gesto que ya dejase en total evidencia su actual relación y eso conllevaría una avalancha de preguntas que no en absoluto le apetecía responder así que simplemente prefirió sentarse con Bisca y comenzar a charlar tranquilamente. Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre qué harían en el concurso y qué tenían pensado para el desfile hasta que de repente…

— ¡Hola Erza! — Goku se acercó a la maga, la abrazó por la espalda y le plantó un largo y fuerte beso en la mejilla. Le estaba cogiendo gusto a eso de besar a la chica. — ¡Has tardado mucho en venir!

Erza se quiso girar para saludar a su compañero o, que diablos, su novio, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Bisca se los quedó mirando con cara de póquer. Si bien es cierto que ella sabía perfectamente que ambos se querían mucho no recordaba que el Saiyan nunca le hubiese saludado de una manera tan afectiva.

— ¿Y e-esto? — Pregunto Bisca algo nerviosa

— ¿Esto qué? — Preguntaba Goku con su típica cara de duda mientras seguía abrazando a la pelirroja — Bisca, ¿estás bien?

Erza dudó durante unos segundos qué era lo que debería hacer. ¿Se lo explicaba o trataba de ocultarlo? Si se lo contaba sería un coñazo tener que andar explicando a todo el mundo y que estuviesen atosigándolos a preguntas pero también era cierto que en algún momento saldría a la luz, era algo inevitable. _"Es cierto que en algún momento se sabrá pero ahora no me apetece, ya se enterarán ellos…"_ Mientras ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos el Saiyan no tuvo una mejor idea que tomar a Erza delicadamente de la barbilla y darle un ligero beso en los labios _"No sé en que diablos estaba pensando si sabía que Goku acabaría haciendo algo así…"_

Bisca quedó totalmente en shock mientras Erza la miraba con una incomodísima sonrisa. Finalmente reaccionó.

— ¡AH! ¡VOSOTROS DO…! — No pudo acabar de hablar puesto que Erza se le echó encima colocando sus dos manos sobre la boca de la pistolera que tenía un enorme sonrojo en su rostro. Todo el gremio, incluido Goku, se las quedaron mirando. Erza salió al paso.

—Vo- ¡Vosotros dormís mucho! — Dijo Erza con ridículo tono de voz, tratando de disimular de una manera lamentable — ¡Eso quería decir!

— ¿Y por qué te echas encima de esa manera por una cosa así? — Preguntó Goku que no se daba cuenta de por donde iban los tiros.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Menuda tontería! — Exclamó Gray.

—Esto… ¡Soy una maga de Clase S! ¿Qué imagen del gremio estaría dando si estuviese todo el día holgazaneando? ¡Eso sería horrible!

Todos se la quedaron mirando extrañados hasta que el maestro tomó el turno de palabra.

—Tienes razón Erza, los magos de Clase-S debéis dar una gran imagen del gremio.— Dijo el maestro a lo que Erza se tranquilizó. — ¡Ahora mujeres prepárense! ¡En menos de media hora comienza el concurso!

Todos olvidaron lo que acababa de suceder y siguieron a lo suyo. Varías de las chicas se dirigieron a la parte trasera del escenario para prepararse pero Erza y Bisca se quedaron un rato más. La pelirroja finalmente se decidió a explicarle lo que ocurría a su ruborizada amiga.

—No… Ya no me lo podéis negar… Vosotros sois novios o algo…— Dijo Bisca ahora en voz baja y con bastante timidez.

— ¿Qué es novios? — Preguntó Goku

—Lo mismo que pareja. — Respondió Erza con un tono relajado a lo que Goku asintió —Sí, podría decirse que ahora mismo estamos de novios…

— ¿Pe-pero desde cuando? — Preguntó la pistolera con gran rubor

—Pues… No hará ni 24 horas…— Erza vio qué tan nerviosa estaba Bisca dado a que a ella también le gustaba un chico, Alzack, pero ella no era capaz de confesarle. Prefirió que de momento dejasen el tema —Hazme un favor y no se lo digas a nadie… Anda, vamos a prepararnos.

—S-sí, no le diré a nadie…— Respondió Bisca para después suspirar y pensar _"Ay… Si yo me atreviese a confesarle a Alzack…"_

— ¿Por qué no se lo puede decir a nadie? — Preguntó Goku.

—Bueno… Digamos que así es más divertido — Respondió ella en lo que acarició los cabellos del chico y ambas jóvenes se levantaron para marcharse. Al Saiyan pareció valerle la respuesta. Las cosas con Erza siempre eran divertidas.

Y, tras media hora, el concurso comenzó y, con ello, las presentaciones del comentarista que era ni más ni menos que Max.

— ¡Aquí tenemos a nuestra primera participante! Una chica inteligente, culta, ¡un ratón de biblioteca! Pero no solo eso… ¡Ella también es realmente adorable! Con todos ustedes… La líder de Shadow Gear… ¡Levy McGarden!

Levy salió al escenario e hizo un numero con su magia de escritura que a todos dejó alucinados. Sus compañeros de Shadow Gear estaban emocionadísimos y a cierto Dragon Slayer pareció gustarle mucho la actuación de la chica.

—Gihi…No lo ha hecho nada mal…— Dijo Gajeel

—Su magia es interesante pero no veo que pueda ser útil en una batalla…— Siguió Ten Shin Han. Ambos estaban más pendientes de ver qué magias lucían las magas que de ellas en sí.

— ¡Ahora una de las novatas! Ella era una maga de Clase-S en su anterior gremio… ¡Seguro que traerá una actuación de lo más refrescante! ¡Con todos ustedes Juvia! ¡La reina del agua!

Juvia optó por crear un decorado con arena y añadir agua por su cuenta para recrear que se encontraba en una playa. Además se puso un biquini, probablemente para llamar la atención del stripper número 1 del gremio. _¡Seguro que mi querido Gray se ha quedado con la boca abierta!"_ Y, aunque él no le admitiese, veía muy bonita a la chica, aunque no soportaba esa actitud acosadora que ella tenía.

— ¡Ahora, con ustedes, la favorita! ¡Nuestra modelo nº1! ¡No necesita más presentaciones, su belleza habla sola! Miiirajaneeee… ¡Strauss!

Finalmente la camarera del gremio salió ante la expectación de todos los miembros del gremio, sobretodo los varones, para que nos vamos a engañar.

— ¡Hola a todos! Puesto que mi magia consiste en las transformaciones, ¡me transformaré! — Mirajane colocó sus manos delante de su cara y… — ¡Cabeza de Happy! — Una vez enseñada su tétrica transformación, la cual daba muy mal rollo dado a que era jodidamente raro ver una mujer con cabeza de gato, volvió a colocar sus manos delante de su rostro para… — ¡Cabeza de Gajeel! Ahora… ¡Cabeza de Ten Shin Han!

Los dos magos de Phantom Lord cayeron de espaldas ante la sorpresa de ver sus caras en el cuerpo de la chica. Muchos reían, otros estaban tremendamente decepcionados y sus rivales se alegraban de ver como la favorita se había descalificado ella solita.

—Pff… La favorita ha cavado su propia tumba…— Dijo Lucy aguantándose la risa justo antes de que Erza apareciese a su lado

— ¡Ahora me toca a mi! — Dijo la pelirroja

— ¿Tú también participas? — Preguntó Lucy algo decepcionada.

—Si hay una competición tengo que participar. Mi cuerpo me lo pide. ¡Me encanta competir! — Respondió Erza con seguridad —Además tengo deudas. ¡Deséame suerte!

—Si Erza participa ya me puedo ir despidiendo del dinero del alquiler…— Suspiró Lucy.

— Y ahora… Una de las mujeres más bellas de todo Fairy Tail… Su fuerza es conocida en todo el continente… La mujer de las mil armaduras, conocida por muchos como Titania… Con todos ustedes… ¡Erza Scarlet!

Finalmente Erza saltó al escenario y sin dar ninguna explicación de su número usó su magia para vestirse de lo que tenía planeado, de lolita gotica. El vestido causó sensación puesto que le quedaba realmente bien. Prácticamente todos estaban babeando. Goku por su parte estaba entusiasmado de ver que estaba causando tanto furor y que, por lo tanto, era muy probable que ganase el concurso. Se alegraba mucho por ella y no parecía importarle en lo absoluto que hubiesen tantos tíos babeando con la pelirroja. Él no entendía de celos.

— ¡VAMOS ERZA! ¡Te ves muy linda! ¡Seguro que ganas! — Exclamó con entusiasmo el pelinegro que se encontraba entre el público. Loke, quien se tomó el día de fiesta para participar en el festival, se sorprendió al escuchar al pelinegro.

— ¿Y eso? — Preguntó el espíritu celestial ante la duda de Goku

— ¿Y eso qué?

—Me refiero a ese piropo que le acabas de soltar.

— ¿Piropo? ¿Qué es eso?

—Pues que le dijiste que es linda, idiota.— Dijo Elfman quien también estaba allí. —Eso es un piropo.

—Ah… Bueno. ¿Es que acaso vosotros no creéis que es linda? ¡A mi sí me lo parece!

—Bah… Déjalo. — Dijo Loke que veía que Goku no sabía de qué iba el tema.

Erza escuchó esos gritos de ánimo de su, sí, ahora novio, y no pudo sino ponerse muy alegre. Buscó, disimuladamente, con la mirada, a su compañero y vio como estaba hablando con Loke y Elfman. Tenía esa típica cara de duda que solía poner cada vez que escuchaba alguna palabra que no conocía. _"Qué tierno"_ Pensó Erza mientras se quedaba encantada viéndolo, olvidando por completo el ruido y el júbilo que envolvía toda la sala, y se le dibujaba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Finalmente abandonó el escenario y regresó detrás del telón con sus compañeras. Ahora era el turno de…

—Ahora, por último pero no menos importante… Una de las dos novatas que participan este año… Parece débil pero con sus llaves puede vencer a los magos más poderosos. Ella es…. ¡Lucy Heartfilia!

Lucy saltó al escenario. Iba vestida de animadora. Su uniforme era azul y blanco y llevaba dos pompones amarillos. Causó bastante furor entre los espectadores.

— ¡Hola a todos! Ya que soy una maga celestial haré un número con mis espírit…— Dijo Lucy cuando de repente…

— ¡De eso nada! ¡Ahora es mi turno! — De repente, de detrás del escenario, apareció una mujer con largo cabello castaño que cubría su rostro con un abanico. Tenía una actitud prepotente. Justo llegó a la tarima se plantó delante de Lucy, quitándole el protagonismo. Nadie entendía qué diablos pretendía. —Si buscáis una hada aquí me tenéis. Si buscáis belleza aquí me tenéis. La ganadora del concurso no puede ser otra que… ¡Eveegreen!

— ¿Qué mierda hace esta ahora? — Exclamó Gray al ver la actitud de esa mujer.

— ¡Anda Evergreen! ¡Cuanto tiempo! — Dijo Goku con un tono animado, inconsciente de las malas intenciones de la maga — ¿Tú también participas?

— ¡Pues claro que participo! ¡Participo y doy cierre al concurso puesto que yo soy la ganadora! ¡Soy la reina de las hadas! — Respondió ella de manera vehemente.

—Jajajaja, bueno, como quieras.— Dijo Goku mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la nuca y reía.

Lucy se hartó del numerito que estaba protagonizando Evergreen y comenzó a reprocharle. ¿Quién se creía para estorbar durante su actuación?

— ¡Oye tú! ¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡Sí quieres participar espérate como hemos hecho to…!

— ¡Lucy! ¡No la mires a los ojos! — Advirtió Gray

— Cállate, pesada.

Sin dejar que la rubia terminase de hablar, la maga de cabello castaño se quitó las gafas y miró fijamente a Lucy a los ojos, convirtiéndola así en piedra. Max se alarmó y la grandísima mayoría de los magos que se encontraban allí salieron corriendo.

— ¡Evergreen! ¡Qué significa esto! — Exigió el maestro Makarov — ¡Devuélvela ahora mismo a la normalidad!

De repente el telón sobre el que se ocultaban las demás chicas se destapó y estalló el conflicto. No solo fue Lucy a quien Evergreen convirtió en piedra, todas las demás participantes, Erza, Mira, Juvia, Levy, Cana y Bisca corrieron la misma suerte. Antes de que nadie pudiese articular palabra un rayo cayó encima del gremio. De él apareció Laxus.

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Disfrutando del festival? — Dijo Laxus con un tono burlesco mientras se acercaba a la petrificada Lucy y pasaba el brazo por su espalda, apoyándose en ella. Acto seguido echó un vistazo al gremio y su mirada se cruzó con la de Ten Shin Han, quien lo miraba con gran seriedad — ¡No me jodas que se ha unido el tres ojos! Qué bajo has caído Ten Shin Han… Me podía esperar esto de Gajeel pero de ti… Me decepcionas. Arrastrarte como una rata al gremio que te aplastó. Eres ridículo.

Ten Shin Han lo miró y comenzó a sonreír. La tensión que se respiraba era increíble.

—Sabía que nos acabaríamos encontrando en un momento u otro, Laxus. — Dijo el Tríclope mientras lo miraba confiado —Supongo que quieres comprobar que tan ridículo soy, ¿cierto?

— ¿Pero estos dos se conocen o algo? — Preguntó Gray a Gajeel

—Sí. Ten Shin Han siempre ha tenido una dura rivalidad con Laxus y los Raijinshuu, de hecho llegó a pasar tiempo en prisión por un conflicto que tuvieron. Aunque tú no lo sabrías ya que los maestros de ambos gremios decidieron tenerlo en secre…

— ¡Laxus detén esto ahora mismo! — Gritó el maestro

— ¡LAXUS! ¡A QUÉ MIERDA JUEGAS! — Gritó Goku claramente enfadado.

—Tranquilos… A eso vengo. A explicaros las reglas del juego…

— ¿Un juego? — Se preguntó Natsu quien parecía no estar tan nervioso como su compañero.

Goku se dirigió con paso firme hacía Laxus que miraba al Saiyajin con una sonrisa de lo más presuntuosa. Sin previo aviso Macao se colocó delante de el pelinegro que se detuvo en seco. Goku lo miró con una cara increíblemente seria, llegaba a dar miedo. Ninguno de los presentes había visto nunca una mirada tan terrorífica en su rostro.

—Detente ahora mismo, Goku. No vas a pelear en el gre…

—Fuera.— Respondió él con una inexpresiva voz pero con una mirada increíblemente imponente. —Ahora.

—Qué diablos le pasa…— Se preguntó Alzack quien estaba algo atemorizado ante el anormal comportamiento del chico.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Parece que sí tenías algo de carácter! Llegué a pensar que te daba todo igual…— Dijo Laxus riendo.

Makarov miraba la escena. Decidió no tomar medidas aún pues confiaba en la autoridad de Macao dado a que él era uno de los miembros más veteranos del gremio. Esperaba que Goku lo respetaría y se calmaría pero…

— ¿Te vas a apartar? — Preguntó el Saiyan mientras seguía mirando a Macao fijamente.

—No. Retrocede ahora mismo, chaval.

Nada más oír eso Goku comenzó a elevar su brazo lentamente. Finalmente lo puso en dirección a Macao y con la palma de la mano apuntó a aquel que se interponía en su camino.

— ¿Qué haces Goku? ¡Cálmate! — Gritó Gray al ver como el Saiyan estaba encañonando a Macao quien tampoco retrocedía un paso. Gray se fue a por el pelinegro para calmarlo pero cuando este se acercó el Saiyan hizo un rápido movimiento con su brazo creando así una ráfaga de aire que hizo que Gray cayera de culo en el suelo. — ¡Oye comemierda! ¿¡Qué coño haces!?

Goku ignoró completamente al mago de Hielo y comenzó a generar una esfera de Ki en la palma de sus mano, amenazando con dispararla a Macao si este no se apartaba. Y no lo hizo. Y Goku comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Macao, apártate.

Era la voz del maestro. Nadie entendió bien bien el porqué de la orden. Si lo hacía para evitar un posible ataque lo que hubiese hecho era intervenir él mismo en lugar de pedir a Macao que se retirase. ¿Qué pretendía dejando avanzar a Goku?

Sin cuestionar nada Macao se apartó, dejando vía libre al Saiyan que no hizo desaparecer la esfera de Ki de su mano ya que, esta vez, la dirigió hacía Laxus.

—Devuélvelas ahora mismo a su estado normal.— Dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba al nieto del maestro de manera amenazante.

— ¡Laxus! ¡Ya me estás cansando! — Gritó Makarov.

—Cálmate carcamal y no te pongas tan gallito, Goku.— Dijo Laxus —Ahora lo que vais a a hacer es escuchar atentamente las reglas y después las seguiréis al pie de la letra. A no ser que no os importe que haga pedazos estas estatuas tan bonitas… ¿Acaso te gustaría ver a Erza convertida en polvo? ¿Goku? — Goku bajó el brazo mientras seguía mirando al joven rubio con seriedad. —Así me gusta… ¡Escuchad atentamente! ¡El Festival es totalmente rídiculo! Desfiles, concursos de belleza… ¡Da vergüenza! He decidido traer un verdadero espectáculo… ¡La Batalla de Fairy Tail!

—Me interesa…— Dijo Natsu confiado.

—He decidido celebrar una gran batalla en la que comprobaremos de una vez por todas quien es el más poderoso de todo Fairy Tail. El último que quede en pie de todos será considerado el más fuerte del gremio. Yo y los Raijinshuu nos repartiremos por toda la ciudad y todos vosotros iréis por Magnolia con tal de derrotarnos a todos. Cuando nos derrotéis las chicas volverán a la normalidad… Divertido, ¿verdad?

—Aunque vayáis todos a por nosotros tendréis que pelear entre vosotros en múltiples ocasiones. — Dijo un mago con largo cabello verde de quien cuya presencia no fue captada por ninguno hasta que no este no se decidió a hablar. Junto a él también se encontraba un mago que cubría su cara con un yelmo y que enseñaba la lengua de manera burlesca.

—Y por cierto…— Añadió Evergreen —Tenéis tres horas antes de que todas las chicas se conviertan en polvo… ¡Qué emocionante!

—Desgraciados…— Dijo Gray sin separar los dientes.

— Y ahora… ¡Que comience la batalla del festival!

Sin esperar ni un instante Laxus y el resto de sus compañeros se desvanecieron bajo el rayo del mago del trueno. Muchos magos salieron corriendo del gremio para encontrar a los Raijinshuu. Gajeel, Natsu, Goku, Ten y Makarov no salieron tan rápidamente.

—Tres horas…— Dijo Goku mientras miraba la palma de su mano derecha para después cerrarla con fuerza y alzar la cabeza con decisión — ¡Tengo más que suficiente para acabar con ese tonto de Laxus!

Makarov se acercó a Goku. —Esta vez estamos en una situación de emergencia y te necesitamos pero que sepas que recibirás una sanción por lo que has hecho.

—De acuerdo.— Asintió Goku antes de salir a toda velocidad en busca de Laxus. Después le siguió Ten Shin Han que salió del edificio y comenzó a sobrevolar toda Magnolia en busca del mismo objetivo que el Saiyan.

Natsu, Makarov y Happy hicieron lo mismo pero… ¡Sorpresa! Resulta que Freed, uno de los miembros de los Raijinshuu, había dejado runas (magia en la que estaba especializado) por toda Magnolia, incluido el gremio. Con su poder hizo que no pudiesen salir del edificio aquellos que tuviesen más de ochenta años con la intención de que el viejo no interviniese. Pero… ¿Por qué Natsu no pudo salir?

— ¡Oye maestro! ¡Natsu! — Dijo Goku al ver como ninguno de los dos eran capaces de salir. — ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Hay como una especie de barrera invisible! — Gritó el pelirrosa mientras se liaba a puñetazos con ella.

— ¡Qué dices! — Goku comenzó a entrar y salir del gremio para demostrar lo contrario. Acto seguido cogió al Dragon Slayer de los brazos y comenzó a tirar de él. Fue entonces cuando pudo comprobar que lo que decía Natsu era cierto. — ¿Qué narices está pasando?

—Mirad arriba.— Dijo el maestro a lo que los chicos obedecieron. Al verlo podían ver unos textos escritos en una lengua extraña. — Freed ha usado las runas para cerrarnos el paso. Ni las estatuas de piedra ni aquellos que tengan más de ochenta años podrán salir.

— Ah vaya. Y yo que quería participar… — Dijo Natsu resignado mientras Goku lo miraba con cara de póquer cosa que el pelirrosa no entendía — ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡AH! ¿TÚ TAMBIÉN TIENES MÁS DE OCHENTA AÑOS? — Gritó Goku a lo que ambos se sorprendieron muchísimo.

— ¡Es verdad viejo! ¿Por qué yo no puedo salir? ¡Si tengo 17! — Dijo Natsu alterado.

—Pues no tengo ni idea…— Respondió Makarov _"Entonces nuestras únicas opciones para derrotar a Laxus pasan por Goku y Ten Shin Han… Y tampoco estoy 100% seguro… Si Erza estuviese bien también podría hacer algo…"_ Goku, deja de pensar y ve. Eres una de nuestras pocas opciones de vencer a Laxus.

—Sí.— Goku dio la espalda y, antes de partir, dijo con un tono serio. —Viejo. Erza y las demás están en peligro. No me pienso contener en lo absoluto por mucho que sea tu nieto. — Finalmente el Saiyan salió corriendo a toda velocidad del gremio en busca de los Raijinshuu y de Laxus _"Bueno… Al fin y al cabo esto no se aleja demasiado del torneo de fuerza que tenía en mente…"_ Pensó Goku mientras iba avanzando.

Mientras tanto el maestro, Natsu y Happy iban mirando una especie de contador en el que se decía cuantos peleadores de Fairy Tail, sin tener en cuenta a Laxus y los suyos, quedaban en pie. Gajeel se unió a ellos dado que, al parecer, tampoco pudo pasar la barrera por motivos desconocidos.

El contador cada vez bajaba más hasta que solo quedaron tres participantes en pie. Eran Goku, Ten Shin Han y Elfman. Ninguno de los tres fue capaz de encontrar a alguno de los Raijinshuu, al menos de momento.

—Solo quedan tres… No serán capaces de vencer a cuatro ellos solos…— Dijo Makarov claramente preocupado.

—En ese caso tendremos que sacar a Erza. Qué fasitidio… Yo quería llevarme todo el mérito pero ya veo que no podré…— Dijo Natsu —Me cargaré esa funda de roca que lleva encima.— Todos quedaron sorprendidos al oír eso.

— ¿De qué hablas, Salamander? — Preguntó Gajeel, extrañado por las palabras de Natsu, quien se dirigía hacía la estatua de Erza.

— ¡Natsu! ¡No hagas ninguna tontería! — Exclamó Makarov

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego tomó la estatua de la pelirroja y la recostó en el suelo ante las atentas miradas de Happy, Makarov y Gajeel. Una vez hecho esto incendió sus dos puños mientras ponía una cara algo rara.

—Jijiji... La voy a dejar bien tostadita…— Dijo el pelirrosa mientras se disponía a ponerle las manos encima a la estatua.

—Pareces un puto pervertido.— Mencionó Gajeel. Tenía toda la razón.

De repente la estatua comenzó a quebrarse y todos se asustaron muchísimo pensando que iban a matar a la pelirroja. Natsu comenzó a rezar al recordar como se puso Goku al creer que ella había muerto y pensar cual sería su terrible destino si el Saiyan se enteraba.

 **¡CRACK!**

De repente la roca se quebró y, para sorpresa de todos, no resultó ser más que una capa bajo la que se encontraba Erza, la de carne y hueso.

— ¡MENOS MAL! — Exclamó el pelirrosa.

—Qué calor… Natsu, has sido tú…— Erza se levantó y sin avisar…

 **¡POW!**

— ¿¡QUÉ INTENTABAS, PERVERTIDO!? — Exclamó la pelirroja mientras mandaba al Dragon Slayer de fuego a volar de un puñetazo.

— ¡Erza! ¿Cómo es que solo tenías una capa de roca encima tuyo? — Preguntó el el viejo Makarov.

—Creo que se debe a mi ojo artificial, maestro. — Respondió Erza mientras se dirigía a las runas y miraba el marcador — He podido escuchar todo lo que estabais hablando. Vaya, sí que se han currado el marcador, aunque estaría bien poder saber quienes son los que están en pie.

—Claro… Tu ojo artificial debe haber debilitado el hechizo de Evergreen…— Dijo Makarov mientras se frotaba el mentón. — Yo supongo que los que están en pie son Goku, Ten Shin Han y el otro no lo tengo claro. Erza, te necesitamos.

De repente el marcador que indicaba cuantos miembros quedaban en la batalla subió un número. Ahora eran cuatro los que estaban en Magnolia en la pelea.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Uno más? — Se preguntó Happy al ver eso.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero! — Exclamó Natsu en un berrinche.

—Me pregunto quien será…— Dijo el maestro.

— ¿Es que acaso no os dais cuenta? Parece que por fin se ha dignado a hacer acto de presencia… Esto se pone interesante…— Dijo Erza con una confiada sonrisa

—No entiendo de qué hablas. — Dijo Gajeel. —Explícate, Titania.

—Pues de uno de los miembros que aspira al título del mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail… ¡Mystogan!

— ¿Có-cómo? — Dijeron todos al oírla.

* * *

Goku estaba dando vueltas por la ciudad, tratando de encontrar a Laxus para acabar rápidamente con él. Mientras corría eran varios los compañeros de gremio que veía que estaban completamente K.O. debido a las peleas. Al parecer las runas de Freed forzaron a muchos magos a pelear entre ellos. Tras estar un buen rato andando llegó a la catedral de Magnolia y, para su alegría, allí se encontraba Laxus. Goku se lanzó corriendo a por él pero cuando quiso cruzar la puerta…

 **¡Pow!**

—¡Jajajajaja! ¡No tan rápido Goku! — Exclamó Laxus mientras Goku se frotaba la cara por el golpe que se dio contra la invisible barrera — ¡Aún nos lo tenemos que pasar mejor!

— ¡Me tienes harto con las malditas runas! — Gritó Goku enfadado — ¡Sal de una vez desgraciado! ¿Acaso no querías pelear?

—Pues claro que quiero pelear… Pero no contra cualquiera. — Dijo el Dragon Slayer del trueno bajo la seria mirada del Saiyan — Por lo que tengo entendido Mystogan ha llegado a la ciudad… _"Y Erza también se ha recuperado, pero si te lo digo esto perdería la gracia…"_

— ¡Corta el rollo! ¡Dime de una vez qué quieres! — Exclamó Goku que estaba perdiendo la paciencia — ¡Me tienes hasta las pelotas!

—Mira que eres infantil, Laxus.— Ten Shin Han también llegó dónde estaba Goku, aunque este, debido a lo ofuscado que estaba, no fue capaz de captar su presencia. —No eres más que un niño grande.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Otro que me encuentra! — Exclamó Laxus — Pero bueno… Si ya estáis los tres aquí reunidos…

—Qué dices tú ahora de tres.— Dijo Goku con desprecio mientras iba golpeando el muro tratando de destruirlo — ¡Sí somos dos, idiota!.

—No, tiene razón.— Contestó Ten Shin Han mientras Goku lo miraba con una cara de duda —Está ahí arriba.

Desde el tejado de la catedral de Magnolia bajo un tipo con un extraño atuendo. Tenía la cara completamente tapada a excepción de un ojo. Llevaba varios bastones de madera con extrañas formas. Irradiaba misterio pero Goku sentía que algo en él le era familiar.

— ¡Por fin te muestras, Mystogan!

— ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Tú eres Mystogan? — Exclamó Goku mientras lo examinaba. Él nunca lo había podido ver ya que este siempre los dejaba dormidos cuando se acercaba al gremio.

Mystogan se quedó unos segundos mirando a Goku en silencio, después se dirigió a Laxus.

—Así que pretendes que peleemos para ver quien será el que se enfrente a ti.— Dijo el "tapado"

—Exacto, veo que entiendes de qué va el juego. Y no intentes destruir las runas Mystogan. Supongo que sabes qué ocurrirá si no respetas las reglas…

—Bueno, pues parece que no nos queda otra opción.— Dijo Ten Shin Han mientras hacía estiramientos con su cuello.

—Así es.— Respondió Mystogan mientras tomaba uno de sus bastones.

Goku chocó su puño contra la barrera mágica mientras elevaba su Ki.

—Pues en ese caso…

 **SWOOSH**

— ¡Buena suerte! — Exclamó Laxus mientras reía.

Los tres magos se lanzaron en la misma dirección de modo que todos coincidiesen en un mismo punto para así comenzar a pelear. Se escuchó una enorme explosión por toda Magnolia.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — Preguntó Gajeel. —Debe haber comenzado algún enfrentamiento…

— ¡QUÉ! — Gritó el maestro alterado al ver lo que ponía en el marcador. —Esto no me gusta… Maldito Laxus… ¡Deja de jugar con tus compañeros!

— ¿Qué pasa, viejo? — Preguntó Natsu con gran curiosidad.

—Ha empezado una batalla a tres entre Goku, Ten Shin Han y Mystogan. No quiero pensar en las consecuencias que esta puede tener…

— ¡AHHH! ¡ME ESTOY PERDIENDO LO MEJOR! — Gritó Natsu mientras se tiraba de los pelos por la desesperación y comenzaba a golpear a la barrera que le impedía salir del gremio — ¡DÉJAME SALIR HIJA DE PUTA! ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO UNIRME!

Los tres combatientes retrocedieron ante la onda expansiva generada por la colisión de sus enormes fuerzas.

" _Parece que me va a llevar algo de tiempo"_ Pensó Goku mientra analizaba a sus oponentes con la mirada _"Pero…" —_ ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! — El Saiyan elevó su Ki hasta sus límites. Quería acabar cuanto antes para poder pelear con Laxus.

" _Es más poderoso que la última vez"_ Pensó Ten Shin Han mientras lo miraba. _"Aún así yo tampoco me he quedado atrás…"_ — ¡HAAAAAA! — El tríclope también aumentó su poder.

Mystogan por su parte simplemente dispuso todos sus bastones flotando alrededor de su cuerpo mientras aumentaba ligeramente su poder mágico. La auténtica batalla estaba por comenzar. Laxus lo miraba todo con interés.

Los tres se lanzaron al ataque y gritaron al unísono.

 **¡YO GANARÉ!**

" _Parece que han comenzado a pelear. Espero que estés bien, Goku."_ Pensó Erza justo antes de recibir un ataque desde el cielo el cual pudo esquivar por los pelos. La pelirroja miró al cielo para ver quien había sido. Era Evergreen.

— ¡Erza! ¡Me alegra verte aquí! — Dijo la maga —Por fin quedará claro quien es la reina de las hadas… ¡El título de Titania será mío!

—Pero qué dices tú ahora de título…— Respondió Erza mientras hacía aparecer dos espadas en sus manos —Aunque a mi también me alegra tenerte aquí… ¡Te forzaré a que las devuelvas a la normalidad! — Dijo la pelirroja antes de lanzarse a por Evergreen.

La gran batalla de Fairy Tail ha comenzado y con ella un enfrentamiento entre tres magos poderosísimos, Ten Shin Han, Goku y el misterioso Mystogan. El que venza se enfrentará a Laxus. Erza está decidida a derrotar a Evergreen para devolver a sus amigas a la normalidad. Natsu se muere de ganar de unirse a la pelea. ¿Logrará Erza salvar a sus compañeras? ¿Quién de los tres vencerá? ¿Le dará un ataque de ansiedad a Natsu? ¡Todo eso en el siguiente episodio! No se lo pierdan.

* * *

 **Ending: Dragon Ball KAI Saga de Majin Boo Ending 4 GALAXY HD**

 **(Solo la canción porque las imágenes podrían concordar con la historia hasta el minuto 0:28, de ahí en adelante no ya que Goku no se ha convertido aún en Super Saiyan ni ha dominado el Kaioken aún, además él solo tiene 17 años a estas alturas de la historia) P.D. : Acabará dominando ambos estados xD, pero aún queda mucho para eso.**

* * *

 **¡Buenooo chicxs! ¡Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado :) Si os ha gustado (o no) por favor hacedme saber vuestras opiniones con una review y con mucho gusto os responderé ^^.**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto chicos!**


	16. Silencio

**Aquí está el decimosexto capítulo de este Fic :) Realmente no tengo demasiado que comentar sobre él, mejor os dejo que lo leáis y ya lo comentamos después ^^ Lo que sí haré será responder vuestras reviews :) Muchas gracias por apoyar esa historia, amigos :D**

 **ItZKaiSord: Si bro, no tuve demasiado tiempo debido a mis estudios así que disculpas xD. Muchas gracias por pasarte y espero que este cap te guste :)**

 **SpectreCL: ¡Aquí termina el sufrimiento del Cliffhanger, nuevo cap! A eso te respondí por PM así que ya sabes ;) ¡** **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Antonio824: Me alegro que te gustase el anterior capítulo :) Sí, amigo, Goku acabará transformandose en SSJ pero aún falta mucho para eso. También debo decirte que verás muchas cosas increíbles antes de que eso ocurra ;) ¡Un saludo, Antonio! ¡Disfruta el cap!**

 **Lozato: ¡Me alegro mucho que te gustase el último cap! Pues sí, Erza realmente disfruta estando junto a Goku y ya hay una persona que lo sabe, dos se lo huelen y mucho. Pues el versus aquí comienza :) ¡Muchas gracias Lozato! ¡Un saludo, crack!**

 **BARTMAN91: ¡Qué bien que te gustó el capítulo! Sí, tengo planeado hacer las Ova aunque algunas me las inventaré. Supongo que en la que más piensas es la del instituto. Tranquilo, es muy probable que la haga ^^ ¡Un saludo Bartman!**

 **Siveliux: ¡Perdón por la tardanza xD! Me alegra oír que te gustó, espero que este también te agrade. ¡Un saludo amigo!**

 **navyseal: ¡I'm really glad to hear that! ¡I worked hard in this chapter so I hope you like it! ¡Thanks for your support man!**

 **Xgre12: Muchas gracias por pasarte en cada capítulo, realmente se agradece compañero. ¡Un saludo amigo! ¡A continuación está la intensidad xD!**

 **Zasetsu04: ¡Wow! ¡Como aguantaste tanto leyendo semejante mierda! (Es broma xD) Me alegro mucho de ver cuanto te está gustando la historia ^^ ¡Un saludo amigo! Disfruta el cap :)**

 **Kakashi crossove: Hola Kakashi ^^ Me alegro mucho que te gustase el anterior cap. Muchas gracias por pasarte en cada capítulo, realmente se aprecia ^^ ¡Espero que disfrutes el cap!**

 **reyfmidas: No te preocupes amigo, si dejase la historia (lo cual ni se me pasa por la cabeza) os avisaría así que no te preocupes :) ¡Gracias por pasarte y disfruta el nuevo capítulo!**

 **Jack: ¡Hello! Vegeta will be really important in this fic but he'll appear much later. But don't worry, I count with him.**

 **Troy35Games: Me alegro que te gustase, amigo :) ¡Sube el fic de Vegeto en FT que me gusta mucho! ¡Disfruta el nuevo capítulo y gracias por pasarte!**

* * *

Canción del Opening de este capítulo (Solo el audio): Opening 1 Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)

* * *

 **Naruto~OST~Kouen {Crimson Flames} Extended**

(Escuchadla de fondo mientras dure la escena de pelea)

El impacto mandó a los tres peleadores a volar. Estos se esforzaron en levantarse rápidamente para evitar dar ventaja alguna a sus oponentes. Goku apoyó su espalda en el suelo y pisando con fuerza el asfalto, se levantó y dio un salto de varios metros. Estando por encima de sus rivales se decidió a atacar. Alzó ambos brazos y acumuló Ki en cada una de sus manos.

— ¡Tomad esto! — Gritó el Saiyan antes de lanzar muchísimas esferas de energía a sus dos oponentes, a quienes creía haber pillado por sorpresa. Ten Shin Han se apartó pero Mystogan no dio ni un paso y lo único que hizo fue picar con uno de sus bastones en el suelo.

— **Mirror. —** Dijo el misterioso mago cuando una especie de barrera mágica se plantó ante él, interponiéndose a los ataques del Saiyajin.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Se preguntó el pelinegro, que se encontraba aún en el aire, justo antes de ver como todas las esferas rebotaron en esa barrera y fueron de vuelta hacia él. — ¡Mierda! —El Saiyan colocó sus brazos en cruz ante el inminente impacto que iba a recibir. No pudo hacer nada por esquivarlo y simplemente se cubrió. Las esferas dieron en él de lleno y lo estrellaron contra una casa que acabó medio destruida. —Maldita sea… Tiene unos trucos muy raros…— Dijo mientras salía de entre los escombros, bajo las miradas de todos.

" _Este tío es realmente espectacular"_ Pensó Ten Shin Han _"Estoy convencido de que sería capaz de defenderse durante la pelea sin necesidad de moverse ni siquiera una baldosa de su posición. Tendré que andarme con cuidado…"_

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Qué trucos más interesantes tienes, Mystogan! — Dijo Laxus mientras reía, enfadando así a Goku, quien estaba harto de tener que aguantar el pitorreo del rubio.

— ¡Me tienes hasta las pelotas, Laxus! — Exclamó el Saiyan mientras se iba para él, señalándolo con el dedo — ¡Te juro que te voy a…!

— ¡Estás peleando contra mi!

Ten Shin Han se lanzó a por Goku quien esquivo su puñetazo de puro milagro. Acto seguido ambos magos comenzaron a intercambiar rapidísimos golpes. En el fragor de la batalla, Ten Shin Han logró agarrar a Goku del brazo izquierdo y lo lanzó en dirección a Mystogan, quien parecía no estar muy participativo en la pelea. El Saiyan aprovechó el impulso para cargar un puño y así derrotar a uno de sus oponentes.

— ¡Toma esto! — Gritó el pelinegro mientras llegaba disparado hacía su oponente. Y, finalmente…

 **¡Pow!**

— ¡Eso tiene que doler! — Exclamó Laxus

Tal fue la ostia que Goku le dio a Mystogan en la cara que por poco no le partió el cuello, pero aún así el Saiyan sintió algo extraño al momento de conectar su puño en el tapado rostro de su rival. _"Aquí hay algo raro, he sentido algo extraño al momento de golpearle…"_

—Detrás de ti.

— ¿Eh? ¡MIERDA, OTRA VEZ! — Resultó ser que Goku había golpeado una ilusión que Mystogan creó para engañar a su oponente. Sin siquiera dar tiempo a que Goku se girase, este le dio una patada en toda la espalda que lo tiró al suelo con la mala suerte de que cayó con tremenda fuerza sobre su hombro y se lo dislocó. —Ah… Me estoy comenzando a hartar de tus trucos, Mystogan…— Dijo mientras se reposicionaba el brazo y se arrancaba la parte superior de su gi naranja, el cual ya estaba hecho trizas, quedando solo con su camiseta azul.

 **¡KIKOHOOOOOO!**

— ¡MALDICIÓN! — Gritaron Goku y Mystogan.

—Estáis jodidos, chavales.— Comentó Laxus de manera burlona.

Ambos magos alzaron la vista y vieron como Ten Shin Han había aprovechando el momento para elevarse en el aire y cargar un ataque del cual ninguno de los dos magos fue capaz de escapar. Mystogan se puso en posición defensiva y el Saiyan, en lugar de ponerse en guardia, abrió sus brazos mientras elevaba su Ki ante la llegada inminente del ataque del tríclope.

— ¡HAAAAAAAAA! — Gritó el pelinegro, aumentando enormemente el tamaño de su aura, antes de que la potentísima onda de energía los alcanzase a ambos.

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _Parece que aún siguen"_ Pensó Erza

La pelirroja no tuvo prácticamente ningún problema para derrotar a Evergreen. Por mucho que la Raijinshuu se empeñase, la diferencia de nivel entre ambas era muy, pero que muy, grande. Ahora Erza, habiendo inmovilizado ya a Evergreen, se dirigió hacia su oponente.

—Has perdido, Evergreen. Ahora deja de jugar de una vez.— Dijo Erza mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. La morena comenzó a reír.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Arrodíllate ahora mismo o haré polvo a todas las demás, Erza! — Gritó Evergreen con cara de loca.

—Je…— Erza se detuvo en seco y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar. A los pocos segundos se encontraba rearmada en su armadura del cielo y más de 30 espadas se encontraban flotando a su alrededor, apuntando directamente a Evergreen. —Si valoras tu vida por encima de la victoria te has ganado mi respeto, pero, en ese caso, tomaré tu vida como venganza por la muerte de mis compañeras.

—Q-Qué… N-no puede ser… ¡AYUDAAAAAA…!

 **¡PLAF!**

—Lo siento, pero no me has colado tu absurdo farol. — Dijo Erza mientras tenía su puño incrustado en la cara de Evergreen. —Anda, déjate de tonterías.

—Está bien… Tú ganas…

Finalmente, Evergreen, no tuvo más remedio que devolver a la normalidad a todas las chicas que se encontraban petrificadas en el gremio.

— ¡Eh! ¡Parece que han derrotado a Evergreen! — Dijo Natsu al ver como todas regresaban a la normalidad.

— ¿Q-qué ha pasado? — Se preguntó Lucy, bastante confusa.

—Evergreen os convirtió en piedra.— Respondió el maestro antes de proseguir con su explicación —Laxus y los Raijinshuu han decidido organizar una batalla entre todos los magos de Fairy Tail para ver quien es el más poderoso de todos. Para obligar a todos a que participasen, Evergreen os petrificó para usaros como rehenes. Ahora todos se han unido a la batalla para frenarles los pies pero, de todos los que se unieron, solo quedan cinco. Sabemos que cuatro de ellos son Goku, Mystogan, Erza y Ten Shin Han. El quinto no sabemos quien puede ser.

— ¡Tiene que ser mi querido Gray! — Exclamó Juvia.

—Oye… ¿Y cómo es que vosotros seguís aquí? — Preguntó Levy mientras miraba a Natsu, Gajeel y al maestro. — Ah… Dejadme adivinar… Fred.

—Exacto.— Afirmó el maestro —Ha colocado runas en el gremio y por toda Magnolia, de modo que no podemos salir de aquí. También ha forzado a varios de los nuestros a pelear entre sí, de hecho por eso ya han quedado fuera de combate tantos. Ahora mismo, por culpa de las runas, están peleando Goku, Mystogan y Ten Shin Han, para ver quien se enfrentará a Laxus. Y por cierto, el hechizo de Evergreen falló en Erza y ella también está en el campo de batalla. De hecho supongo que debe haber derrotado a Ever y por ello habéis vuelto a la normalidad.

—Me da miedo sólo de imaginarme esa pelea…— Dijo Lucy mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

—Esto es una locura… ¡Vamos a acabar con esto! ¡Rápido! — Exclamó Cana mientras salía corriendo del gremio — ¡Juvia, sígueme!

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a buscar a mi querido Gray! — Juvia salió corriendo tras de Cana.

—Maestro, yo también iré.— Dijo Mirajane, sorprendiendo a todos. —Estoy preocupada por Elfman.

—Mirajane… ¿Estás segura?— Preguntó Makarov a lo que Mirajane asintió. —Ve con cuidado, Mira.

—No se preocupe, maestro. Estaré bien.— Dijo la peliblanca antes de salir del gremio.

Lucy y Bisca también tomaron la misma iniciativa y salieron corriendo del gremio. Levy, por su parte, decidió quedarse para desactivar las runas y que Natsu y Gajeel pudiesen salir del edificio.

* * *

—Jeje… He resistido, Ten…— Goku se decidió por hacer de su cuerpo una especie de bomba, generando así una explosión que pudiese contrarrestar el Kikoho de Ten Shin Han. Su cuerpo quedó bastante dañado pero al menos fue capaz de resistir. El tríclope quedó agotado a causa del tremendo ataque que lanzó. El que, aparentemente, salió mejor parado, fue Mystogan. Pero ocurrió algo que le impediría seguir en la batalla. Goku lo miró para ver en qué estado se encontraba. Al verlo se congeló completamente. —Q-qué mierda…

Debido al poderoso ataque de Ten Shin Han, el pañuelo que cubría el rostro de Mystogan quedó totalmente arrasado, revelando así su cara. Tenía el cabello liso y de color azul y, para rematar, en su ojo derecho, poseía un extraño tatuaje. En resumen, era idéntico a Jellal.

— ¡Anda! ¡Por fin te vemos la cara, Mystogan! O debería decir… el otro…— Dijo Laxus con malicia.

—Goku, lo que menos quería era que tú o Erza vierais esta cara.— Dijo él, claramente incómodo —No soy Jellal, lo conozco pero no soy él. Lo siento, dejo esto en sus manos.

Goku se quedó un buen rato en silencio y Ten Shin Han, por respeto, ya que entendía que se trataba de algo complicado para él, decidió esperar a que aclarase su mente. Finalmente el Saiyan sacudió su cabeza, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso más tarde, ahora lo importante era salvar a las chicas y. Sobretodo, a Erza. Recordamos que él no sabe que ya han sido liberadas.

— ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡LAXUS YO PELEARÉ CONTIGO!

Goku y Ten Shin Han giraron el rostro y vieron que Natsu llegaba a toda velocidad y entraba dentro de la catedral. Las runas no impedían que él pudiese entrar al edificio.

—¡Natsu! ¡Saliste! ¿Pero cómo?— Preguntó Goku intrigado al ver llegar al pelirrosa

— ¡Levy ha roto el sello de las runas! ¡Ya no tienes ninguna rehén, Laxus payaso! ¡Me río en tu cara payaso! ¡Woajajajajajajaja!

— ¿¡Entonces Erza ya está bien!? — Preguntó Goku emocionado.

— ¡Sí! Al parecer el hechizo en ella falló y no se convirtió en piedra, simplemente quedo cubierta. Ahora se ha unido a la batalla y ha derrotado a Evergreen, por eso todas han quedado libres. ¡Pero da igual! ¡Sigamos con la batalla!

—Jajajajaja… ¡Me la habéis jugado desgraciados! — Exclamó Laxus riendo, cosa que extrañó mucho a nuestros amigos ya que, el hecho de que no quedasen rehenes, era una mala noticia para él. —Pensaba en pelear contra Goku o Ten Shin Han pero tú me vendrás bien para calentar, Natsu.

—Natsu, no creo que estés al nivel para enfrentarte a Laxus.— Dijo Ten Shin Han —Deberías esperarnos a noso… — De repente Ten Shin Han sintió como dos manos, cargadas de energía, se posaron en sus costillas. Cuando bajo la mirada pudo ver como Goku lo miraba con una sonrisa.

— ¡Sorpresa!

— ¡MALDITO!

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Goku hizo estallar dos enormes cargas de Ki en las costillas de Ten Shin Han. La explosión lo mandó increíblemente lejos hasta que dio de lleno con el escaparate de una tienda, donde un pobre tendero no tuvo otra opción que apartarse y ver como ese cuerpo aplastaba las cajas que se encontraban en el portal de la tienda. Ten Shin Han se levantó rápidamente, y muy enfadado.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Me atacaste por sorpresa! ¡AHORA VERÁS! — Gritó antes de salir corriendo a por Goku.

— ¡Tú también me atacaste por sorpresa antes! — Exclamó él antes de lanzarse también a por el tríclope. — ¡Acabaré con esto ahora!

Ambos se acercaban el uno al otro a una tremenda velocidad. Cuando, finalmente, estuvieron frente a frente, Ten Shin Han lanzó su puño contra Goku pero este, agachándose, lo esquivó, dejando al tríclope completamente abierto para el ataque.

— ¡Esto termina aquí, Ten!

 **¡PLAF!**

Goku estrelló su puño contra el estómago de Ten Shin Han y este, a los pocos segundos, cayó inconsciente. Goku por fin podría entrar a pelear contra Laxus pero… No estaba en condiciones como para poder derrotarlo. Aún así decidió ir a por él, además, contaba con la ayuda de Natsu

— ¡Natsu! ¡Tenemos que derrotarlo rápidamente! — Exclamó Goku mientras se preparaba para pelear.

— ¡Bien, bien! ¡Atacadme los dos, así será más divertido! — Dijo Laxus mientras todos lo miraban con seriedad. —Sería mejor si estuvieses en plena forma, Goku, pero siendo dos eso se compensa bastante.

— ¡Vamos! — Gritó Natsu mientras los tres se lanzaban al ataque — ¡A por él!

Los dos trataron de golpear a Laxus pero no obtuvieron los resultados deseados. Goku estaba demasiado agotado y Natsu no estaban al nivel del otro Dragon Slayer. Cada vez era mayor la ventaja que el mago rubio estaba sacando sobre sus oponentes. Llegó un punto en el que decidió que, en primer lugar, terminaría con el Saiyan.

Goku se encontraba completamente agotado después de haber intentado derrotar a Laxus con todas sus fuerzas. El Dragon Slayer del trueno lo fue debilitando con varios ataques eléctricos y por ello, a pesar de seguir en pie, le era imposible poder derrotarlo. Ya había tenido una batalla muy intensa previamente, no podía aguantar otra más.

Natsu se encontraban golpeando sin parar a Laxus quien evadía sus golpes con gran facilidad. En un momento, este quedó completamente abierto y Laxus lo cogió de la cabeza y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Después de esto se lanzó a por Goku, quería terminar rápidamente con él. El Saiyan se levantó, su cuerpo tambaleaba debido al agotamiento, y trató de ponerse en guardia.

—Ma… Maldita sea…— Dijo Goku mientras trataba de protegerse del inminente ataque. —Estoy hecho mierda…

— ¡HASTA LUEGO, GOKU! — Gritó Laxus mientras su puño, cargado de rayos, estaba apunto de impactar con el pelinegro

— ¡GOKU, CUIDADO! — Gritó Natsu al ver la que se le venía encima a su compañero.

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Goku, quien cerró los ojos antes de recibir el golpe, nunca llegó a sentir el impacto del puño de Laxus sobre su cuerpo. _"¿Qué ha pasa…?"_

—Si es que no te puedo dejar solo… ¿Estás bien?

Goku giró el rostro y vio a Erza, quien lo tenía agarrado por debajo de los brazos. Ella lo había salvado in extremis. Justo cuando el puño de Laxus se iba a estrellar contra el Saiyan, la pelirroja llegó, cogió a su compañero, y lo alejó del peligro dando un gran salto. Goku no pudo sino sonreír al verla. A pesar de que Natsu le dijo que ya estaba libre del hechizo de Ever, seguía bastante preocupado por ella. Finalmente la maga pelirroja aterrizó, con el chico en sus brazos, y lo recostó en una de las columnas de la catedral.

— ¡E-Erza! ¿¡Estás bien!? — Preguntó el chico con bastante inquietud en sus ojos.

—Sí, no te preocupes por mí, estoy perfectamente.— Dijo ella antes de mirarlo seriamente, con cierto enfado en su mirada. —No me ha gustado un pelo lo que le has hecho a Macao.

— ¡Ya está aquí la pesada del gremio! — Exclamó Laxus

— ¡Va Erza! ¡No hay para tanto! — Dijo Natsu tratando de calmar los ánimos —Solo es que tenía ganas de pele…

—No. Tiene razón, no puedo comportarme así con mis amigos del gremio.— Afirmó Goku sinceramente. —Aceptaré el castigo que el maestro decida poner y le pediré perdón a Macao. Al fin y al cabo él solo quería evitar una pelea.

Erza sonrió al escuchar eso. Goku realmente estaba arrepentido de haberse comportado así con uno de sus compañeros. La maga acarició los cabellos del chico, quien le dio una tranquila sonrisa, y lo ayudó a levantarse mientras pasaba el brazo del Saiyan por su espalda y lo ayudaba a tenerse en pie.

— ¡Natsu! — Llamó la pelirroja —Vámonos, ya no tiene ningún rehén así que no tiene sentido seguirle el juego.— Natsu estaba apunto de replicar, dado que quería seguir, cuando la maga le lanzó una de sus terribles miradas — ¡Es una orden!

— ¡S-SÍ, SEÑORA! ¡A SUS ÓRDENES!

—Esto, Erza, tenemos que ir a por Ten Shin Han, ha quedado herido en una pelea. — Dijo el Saiyan.

—Sí, ahora vamos, no te preocupes por eso.— Afirmó la maga con voz tranquila mientras seguía apoyando al herido guerrero. —Tú te haces cargo de él, Natsu.

Laxus comenzó a reír diabólicamente y los tres magos se giraron.

— ¿Qué te pasa a ti ahora? — Preguntó Erza en un tono bastante desagradable.

— ¿Dices que no me quedan rehenes? Tengo más de 60.000…

— ¿De qué habla este ahora? — Preguntó Goku. — ¡Eh, Natsu! ¿Dónde vas?

— ¡Bastardo! ¡Laxus, me cago en tus muertos! — Natsu salió rápidamente de la catedral y al mirar al cielo pudo ver muchísimas lacrimas de trueno sobrevolando la ciudad. — ¡Qué mierda es eso!

Goku y Erza también salieron de la catedral y vieron lo mismo que Natsu. Con esas lacrimas tenía a toda la ciudad de Magnolia como su rehén.

— ¿Estáis seguros de no seguir con el juego? — Preguntó Laxus —No me gustaría tener que lanzar toda esa electricidad sobre la ciudad…

—Desgraciado…— Dijo Erza, apretando los dientes por la rabia. De repente Goku se soltó de la pelirroja y cargó Ki en la palma de su mano. — ¿Qué haces, Goku?

—Je… Menudo problema, Laxus. Solo necesito… — Goku lanzó la esfera de Ki en dirección a una de las múltiples lacrimas — ¡DESTRUIRLAS!

— ¡Oooooh! ¡Maldita sea, qué listo eres! ¡Descubriste el punto débil! — Dijo Laxus con una voz cargada de sarcasmo que puso muy nerviosa a Erza, quien se olía algo realmente malo. — Como recompensa a tu inteligencia…

— ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! — Gritó el débil Saiyan al ser impactado por un potentísimo rayo.

— ¡Una maravillosa descarga! ¡Espero que la hayas disfrutado!

— ¡Maldita sea, Laxus! — Gritó Erza mientras iba a ayudar al pelinegro, quien se levantaba poco a poco. — ¿¡Le has puesto magia de conexión!? ¡RESPONDE!

—Laxus… Me estoy calentando, bastardo…— Dijo Natsu, perdiendo la paciencia por momentos.

—Natsu, quiero que tú te encargues de Laxus. Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho pero confío en ti. Tienes un poder oculto realmente enorme y puedes vencerlo. Lo dejo en tus manos. — Dijo Erza mientras se rearmaba en su armadura del cielo y se disponía a coger a Goku para salir de ahí. El Saiyan hizo un gesto de intentar ir a por Laxus pero Erza lo detuvo, agarrándolo del brazo. —Goku, no hagas tonterías, sabes que no puedes.

—Tsch…— Goku hizo un soplido de fastidio pues sabía que Erza tenía toda la razón. Era imposible que, en su estado, tuviese opción alguna contra Laxus.

—Goku, no te preocupes. Recuerda lo que te dije en la Torre del Cielo, confía en tus amigos. — Dijo Natsu, mirando a Goku de reojo, antes de lanzarse al ataque — ¡VAMOS LAXUS! ¡TE APLASTARÉ Y SERÉ EL MÁS FUERTE DE FAIRY TAIL! ¡WOOAAHAHAHA!

La pelea entre ambos Dragon Slayer comenzó. Erza salió volando con Goku en sus espaldas. El Saiyan estaba intrigado y preocupado por ver qué pretendía su compañera.

—Erza… ¿Qué piensas hacer? — Preguntó Goku con una débil voz.

La maga no sabía qué responder, pues ella pretendía destruir todas las lacrimas de golpe para así evitar que ninguno de sus compañeros sufriese daños. Si le decía sus intenciones él se opondría rotundamente

—Descansa y no hables tanto, pesado.— Dijo Erza, tratando de desviar el tema.

Goku obedeció pero comenzó a analizar la situación. _"Tiene que haber un motivo por el cual se ha equipado la armadura del cielo… Con ella puede volar y invocar muchísimas espadas… Con ellas podría… ¡Quiere destruir todas las lacrimas sola! —_ ¡NO!

— ¿¡Qué dices!? — Preguntó Erza al escuchar el gritó que soltó su compañero. El Saiyan decidió que mejor se callaría.

— ¡Nada! ¡Solo espero que no hagas nada raro! — Dijo el Saiyan cuando comenzó a acumular Ki en su cansado cuerpo, lentamente pues su cuerpo no le permitía ir más rápido y, además no quería que Erza se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Qué noooooo…

— ¡Pues ya me has oído! ¡No hagas nada raro!

— Ahhhh… ¡DUÉRMETE O ALGO Y DEJA DE HABLAR! _"¡Anda! ¡Ya estamos con discusiones de pareja! Creo…"_ Pensó Erza, a quien le hizo gracia la idea.

—Tsch… — Rechistó él mientras seguía acumulando energía lentamente.

De repente ambos magos escucharon una tremenda explosión cuyo sonido provenía de las afueras de Magnolia, en la zona en la que se encontraba el puente.

— ¿Q-qué ha sido eso? — Se preguntó Erza mientras frenaba en seco su vuelo el cual iba en dirección al gremio pues tenía la intención de dejar allí al Saiyan

—Erza… Estoy agotado…— Dijo Goku quien, por un motivo desconocido, tenía prisa por volver al gremio y perder de vista a la pelirroja. —Llévame al gremio… Por favor…

— ¿Te encuentras mal? — Preguntó Erza algo preocupada —No te preocupes, en seguida te dejo allí… _"Es muy raro que Goku diga que se encuentra mal… Nunca lo hace…"_

Finalmente la maga aceleró el ritmo y dejó al Saiyan en el edificio, después se dirigió a un callejón en Magnolia y comenzó a generar espadas con la intención de lanzarlas todas hacía las lacrimas y así acabar con la amenaza que se cernía sobre la ciudad de Magnolia. Goku se quedó con el maestro Makarov.

—Laxus os la ha jugado pero bien, Goku.— Dijo el maestro

—Una pregunta, viejo. Si Natsu y Gajeel han podido salir, ¿por qué tú no? — Pregunto el Saiyan mientras estaba sentado en una de las mesas del gremio.

—Levy solo ha sido capaz de conseguir que ellos dos cruzasen las runas, no ha podido conmigo dado a que necesitaba demasiado poder mágico.

—Claro… Entiendo…

—Y tú por qué estás acumulando energía si se puede saber. — Preguntó el maestro, incomodando muchísimo al Saiyan.

— ¡Ehh! ¡Por si viniesen a atacar el gremio! Hay que estar preparados… Sí, sí… — Dijo el Saiyan mientras se frotaba el mentón con una fingida expresión de seriedad, tratando de disimular.

—Te estoy vigilando, Goku.

—C-claro viejo, no te preocupes… jejejeje… _"Mierda…"_

* * *

 **¡SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

— ¡FREED!

La antigua Mirajane regresó. Freed se enfrentó con Elfman y comenzó a torturarlo justo delante de su hermana, quien veía aterrorizada como hacían daño a su querido hermanito. La mente de la joven se bloqueó por completo y su sufrimiento le devolvió todo ese poder que tuvo antaño y que perdió desde que sucedió aquello de lo que prefiere no hablar.

Su forma era pues, como su fama indica, la de un demonio. Tenía una larga cola, parecida a la de un dragón, unas poderosas garras de vete tu a saber qué bestia, su indumentaria cambió por completo y su cabello era digno de un Super Saiyan (aunque seguía siendo blanco)

— ¡Qué poder tan demencial! — Exclamó Cana con Juvia en sus brazos. Ambas, momentos antes, también habían sido derrotadas por Freed — ¡Ya no me acordaba de lo terrible que llegaba a ser!

—Hermana… — La preocupación de Elfman era palpable.

—Este es el poder de Mirajane, la demonio…— Dijo Freed mientras volaba con la enfadada mujer siguiéndolo — En ese caso… ¡Yo también me transformaré! — Y, dicho esto, Freed también adoptó una forma demoníaca. No sería suficiente contra una de las magas más poderosas de todo Fairy Tail.

— ¡ES INÚTIL! — Mirajane apareció justo detrás de Freed y, juntando sus dos manos, le propinó un tremendo mazazo en la cabeza que lo estampó contra el suelo. Una vez estrellado en el suelo, Freed le lanzó una esfera de magia oscura. No sirvió de nada pues Mirajane se limitó a devolvérsela de un manotazo y comenzó a cargar otro ataque oscuro. Adoptó una postura prácticamente idéntica a la del Kamehameha y…

— ¡ **SOUL EXTINCTION!**

Una enorme ráfaga de energía negra con unos matices púrpura, cuya luz eclipsó toda la ciudad de Magnolia, fue directa hacía el demonificado Freed, quien fue arrasado por la potencia de semejante ataque. Mirajane era muy, pero que muy, poderosa. Freed no tenia ni la más mínima opción, no por nada era una maga de Clase S.

Freed quedó tendido en el suelo, totalmente derrotado y ya en su forma normal, y la demonio se lanzó de cabeza a por él, quedando encima de él, quien esperaba el golpe final al ver como la joven alzaba el puño de manera amenazante

—Freed…— Dijo Mirajane justo antes de lanzar su puño contra el rostro del derrotado mago. — ¡MUERE!

 _¡Mirajane, hermanita!_

Freed ya estaba preparado para lo peor pero pudo ver que el golpe final nunca llegó. Finalmente abrió los ojos y vio como Mirajane ya había regresado a su estado base y se encontraba sentada justo a su lado. El mago no entendía que podía haberle pasado, solo Elfman era capaz de imaginar porque fue que ella decidió no rematarlo.

—Freed… Por qué haces esto…— Preguntó Mirajane mientras tomaba la mano del mago de cabello verde y este rompía a llorar.

* * *

Erza se encontraba acumulando magia para así generar las 200 espadas que necesitaría para poder destruir todas las lacrimas de trueno que amenazaban la ciudad. Estaba dispuesta aguantar la terrible descarga si así ahorraba sufrimiento a sus compañeros.

Por más que se esforzaba no conseguía reunir el poder mágico suficiente y, poco a poco, veía que no lograría reunir las suficientes. De repente escuchó una voz en su mente.

" _Erza, ¿me oyes?"_

" _¡Warren! ¿Estás bien?"_ Preguntó Erza al escuchar su voz. Recordamos que la magia de Warren consiste en la telepatía.

" _Sí. Erza, ha habido gente del gremio que te ha visto reunir espadas. Gray nos ha informado de que eran esas lacrimas que estaban en el cielo ya que ha peleado con Bickslow y este se lo ha dicho. De hecho Bisca ha sido atacada por un rayo cuando ha destruido una de las lacrimas. Al parecer en el momento en que se destruyen estas lanzan un rayo contra quien las haya atacado."_

" _Sí. Lo sé, Goku también ha sido alcanzado por uno de los rayos."_

" _Erza, hemos visto que no logras reunir todas las espadas"_ Comentó Gray, quien, al estar junto a Warren, también podía hacer uso de su telepatía _"Ni se te ocurra cargarte todas esas lacrimas sola, destrozarías tu cuerpo. Las destruiremos entre todos. ¿Entendido?"_

Erza quedó un rato en silencio pero no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar la propuesta. Realmente era una locura destruirlas todas. Aún así decidió que ella se encargaría de la mayoría de ellas. _"De acuerdo, Gray. Pero aún así seré yo quien se encargue de la mayoría, creo que entiendes el porqué."_ Afirmó Erza, refiriéndose a que, al fin y al cabo, ella era la maga de Clase S y quien debía tomar mayor responsibilidad.

" _¡De acuerdo! ¡Todos, preparaos para atacar a las lacrimas!"_ Ordenó Warren cuando todos los magos de Fairy Tail, aún y estando heridos, se preparaban para destruir las Lacrimas y, en consecuencia, recibir la penalización física que esto supondría para sus cuerpos.

— ¡VAMOS! ¡Solo es un rayo de pacotilla! — Exclamó Lucy, animada.

Desde el interior del gremio, en la terraza del gremio, Goku vigilaba el cielo. No llegaron a él las consignas de Warren dado que este, creyendo que todos los magos se encontraban en el campo de batalla, decidió no enviar la señal al edificio. El Saiyan seguía acumulando Ki de manera cuidadosa, para no despertar sospechas. El maestro lo vigilaba de reojo.

" _Debo estar preparado para cuando llegue el momento. Ya he reunido suficiente energía. No puedo dejar que Erza las destruya, se destrozará, por muy fuerte que sea ella no es tan resistente físicamente como yo."_ Pensó Goku mientras seguía vigilando el cielo.

—Viejo.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó Makarov al ser llamado por el Saiyajin.

— ¿Crees que Natsu podrá derrotar a Laxus sin que le ayudemos?

—Goku, no estás en condiciones de pelear contra Laxus, mírate, estás agotado. Gajeel ha ido a ayudarle así que no piensen más en ello.— Respondió el maestro de Fairy Tail a la pregunta del Saiyajin. —Confía en tus compañeros, lo harán bien.

Goku quedó en silencio y volvió a concentrarse en las lacrimas. Entonces, pasados unos segundos, desde la terraza del gremio, vio como Erza se elevaba en el cielo con varias espadas a su alrededor. El joven Saiyan, que no sabía qué ella realmente no iba a destruirlas todas y desconocía que contaba con el apoyo de todo el resto de sus compañeros, comenzó a correr mientras cruzaba sus brazos delante de su rostro y una gran cantidad de energía comenzaba a fluir a su alrededor. El maestro no entendió qué diablos pretendía y no fue capaz de detenerlo. El pelinegro salto de la terraza y se lanzó a por la pelirroja, a quien pillo completamente por sorpresa.

— ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! — Gritó el Saiyan cuando agarró a Erza por el brazo y la lanzó con fuerza hacia al suelo, pero midiendo su fuerza para evitar que esta se estrellase contra el asfalto.

— ¿Qué mierda hace? — Exclamó Gray, cuando estaba apunto de lanzar sus lanzas de hielo hacía las lacrimas, al ver el rarísimo comportamiento de su colega.

El tiempo se congeló cuando Erza se dio cuenta de qué era lo que su compañero estaba dispuesto a hacer. Este se encontraba en el cielo, cruzando sus brazos por delante de su rostro y apretando sus puños con fuerza. Además una enorme cantidad de "magia" estaba fluyendo por todo su cuerpo, pero esta vez no se manifestaba en forma de aura, sino que era todo su figura la que brillaba con un extraño color, como si de una bomba se tratase. Macao fue uno de los primeros en darse cuenta de las intenciones del joven de alocados cabellos.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Está loco! — Exclamó el veterano mago.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Preguntó Alzack, muy inquieto

— ¡GOKU! ¡NO! ¡POR FAV…! — Gritó una desesperada pelirroja dado a que no las tenía todas de que su compañero fuese capaz de sobrevivir, y mucho menos en su actual estado.

— ¡AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Bramó el Saiyan justo antes de…

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

En el cielo de Magnolia se generó una tremenda explosión que, de no ser porque se encontraba a bastante altura, habría provocado enormes daños en las infraestructuras de esta. La luz cegó por completo a toda la ciudad y la gente tardó unos segundos en aclarar su vista. Goku por su parte ya había caído al suelo, mientras sus amigos seguían cegados. Ah, por cierto, dicha explosión arrasó con absolutamente todas las lacrimas.

—L-lo logré… — Dijo el Saiyan, jadeando y completamente exhausto pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Lo malo es que ahora… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

No pudo seguir hablando cuando una enorme descarga eléctrica le dio de lleno y lo dejó K.O. al instante. Era imposible que aguantase semejante ataque en su estado. Cayó completamente incosciente.

El enorme resplandor de la explosión finalmente se desvaneció y los ojos de todos comenzaron a aclararse. Los magos miraron al cielo y pudieron ver como todas las lacrimas ya habían desaparecido, así como el Saiyan, quien tampoco se encontraba ya en las alturas. Erza comenzó a buscar a Goku con la mirada y en pocos segundos lo ubicó. Se encontraba tendido en el asfalto. La pelirroja fue corriendo hacía él, estaba preocupadísima, y con razón. Finalmente llego donde el joven se encontraba y, ya antes de comprobar su estado, lo tomó en brazos. Cuando finalmente se atrevió a mirarle a la cara…

—No… ¡NO, JODER! — Gritó la joven, totalmente desesperada. El Saiyan tenía los ojos completamente en blanco, por un momento dudó si estaba muerto. Además su cuerpo estaba lleno de preocupantes quemaduras. La chica colocó sus dos dedos en la parte inferior izquierda de la barbilla del muchacho para comprobar si estaba vivo. Y qué alivio tan grande sintió cuando pudo notar unos leves golpes en la zona en la que estaba presionando. Aún así la situación del muchacho seguía siendo completamente crítica.

Todos los magos, que se encontraban dispersos por la ciudad de Magnolia, se acercaron a la zona en la que suponían que el joven había caído. La primera en llegar fue Lucy. Lo primero que vio fue Erza, de los nervios, mientras trataba de reanimar al chico. Después llegaron Gray y Macao, hasta que finalmente prácticamente todo el gremio se encontraba en la zona.

—Mierda… Esto no pinta bien…— Decía Gray mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. — ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Maldita sea…— Murmuró Wakaba mientras miraba al inconsciente chico y después giraba el rostro, enfocándolo hacia Warren — ¿¡Pero no se supone que le dijiste a todos cual era el plan!?

—No, Goku no debió enterarse porqué estaba en el gremio. Allí no mandé la señal.— Justo en ese momento Wakaba lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa.

— ¿¡Tú eres tonto o qué te pasa!? ¿¡Por qué mierda no avisaste al gremio!?

— ¡A MÍ NO ME HABLES DE ESA MANERA! — Respondió Warren, alzando la voz.

— ¡AHORA NO ES EL MOMENTO, INÚTILES! — Gritó Gray mientras trataba de separarlos.

Entonces Jet, sin esperar órdenes de nadie, viendo lo mucho que Erza estaba sufriendo y como Goku corría real peligro, tomó la iniciativa.

— ¡Erza, estate tranquila! — Exclamó el velocista mientras arrancaba a Goku de los brazos de la chica y se preparaba para salir corriendo con el pelinegro a sus espaldas. — ¡Lo llevaré con Porlyusica! ¡Tú ve yendo hacía allí! — Y sin decir nada más, Jet salió a toda velocidad en dirección a casa de la anciana. Erza, sin pensárselo un segundo, salió corriendo tras él, quería permanecer al lado de su compañero, no aguantaba la incertidumbre de no saber qué le pasaba.

" _Goku, idiota… por favor… ¡aguanta!"_ Pensaba Erza mientras corría con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

La batalla que Gajeel y Natsu estaban teniendo contra Laxus era realmente feroz. A pesar de que Laxus llevaba cierta ventaja, los hijos de Igneel y Metalicana estaban dando mucha guerra. La batalla se detuvo cuando se oyó esa enorme explosión provocada por el Saiyajin. Laxus se asomó a la puerta y vio que todas las lacrimas habían sido destruidas.

—Ese desgraciado…— Dijo Laxus entre dientes, quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia al ver que le estaba llevando tanto tiempo vencer a los dos Dragon Slayer. En ese momento Natsu se lanzó a por él.

— ¡NO ME DES LA ESPALDA MIENTRAS PELEAMOS, LAXUS!

El dragón de fuego y el de hierro lanzaron sus potentes alientos en dirección al nieto del maestro Makarov, quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlos. La explosión fue realmente grande pero, cuando todo el humo se disipó, ambos magos vieron como Laxus parecía no haberse resentido prácticamente nada por el ataque combinado de ambos magos. Aún así, el simple hecho de haber sido alcanzado por esos dos, quienes Laxus consideraba basura, hirió mucho su orgullo.

Comenzó a hinchar sus pulmones mientras su masa muscular aumentaba enormemente. Levy, quien en esos momentos se encontraba en la catedral donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla, veía aterrorizada lo que pretendía hacer el Dragon Slayer del trueno.

— ¡Así que esa es tu idea! — Exclamó Natsu mientras aumentaba su poder mágico — ¡VAMOS, NO PODRÁS TUMBARME!

—Gehe… Esto está siendo muy divertido…— Dijo Gajeel mientras también aumentaba su poder mágico.

La verdad era que, por mucho empeño que pusiesen, era imposible que lograsen quedar en pie si ese ataque los golpeaba y, además, la opción de esquivarlo no era factible dada la enorme velocidad del rugido de Laxus. Realmente ya habían perdido la pelea, a no ser…

— ¡ **RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL TRUENO**! — Gritó Laxus al momento en que una enorme ráfaga amarilla salió de su boca.

— ¡AHÍ VIENE! — Gritó Natsu mientras colocaba sus brazos en cruz por delante de su cara y Gajeel lo imitaba.

 **¡KIKOHOOOOOOOOO!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

— ¿T-Ten Shin Han? — Dijo Gajeel al ver al mago, quien se interpuso entre el rugido de Laxus y ellos.

—Jajaja… jódete Laxus… A ver ahora como te las apañas para derrotarlos sin poder mágico…— Dijo Ten Shin Han con una sonrisa que fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia para Laxus — Vosotros dos, ni se os ocurra perder…

—Tú… Bastardo… ¡MUEREEEE! — Laxus se lanzó a por el debilitado mago pero alguien se interpuso.

—Ni lo sueñes, Laxus…— Dijo Natsu mientras protegía al tríclope y frenaba el puño del Dragón del trueno — ¡YO TE DERROTARÉ, DESGRACIADO!

Acto seguido Natsu le dio un tremendo golpe a su rival en la barbilla y ambos subieron al tejado de la catedral de Magnolia para empezar una durísima batalla. Esta vez Natsu si tenía más opciones de vencer dado que Laxus había quedado bastante debilitado después de poner todas sus fuerzas en ese rugido que Ten Shin Han detuvo. En el fragor de la batalla, Laxus volvió a lanzar una poderosa onda eléctrica a Natsu pero entonces Gajeel, aprovechando su brazo metálico, hizo de antena para que, de ese modo, el rayo no diese en el pelirrosa. Natsu terminó por perder la paciencia al ver como otro de sus compañeros fue dañado por el ataque del mago del trueno.

— ¡LAXUUUUUUUUUS! ¡YA ME TIENES HARTO!

— ¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ, BASTARDO! — Gritó Laxus mientras los dos magos se lanzaron en la que sería la última embestida de la batalla

Los dos colisionaron sus puños y, acto seguido, el rubio trato de golpearlo en la cara pero Natsu se agachó y lo esquivó. Laxus quedó totalmente expuesto al posterior frenesí de ataques de su rival. Natsu comenzó a atacarlo, lanzándole todas las técnicas que conocía, si no lograba acabarlo con eso ya no podría detenerlo. El pelirrosa estaba completamente enfadado. Finalmente, Natsu lo remató con un rugido del Dragón de Fuego y ambos cayeron inconscientes ante la mirada de todos sus camaradas del gremio que estaban mirando.

—Increíble… El cerilla ha logrado derrotarlo…— Dijo Gray mientras miraba impresionado la escena.

—Este chaval tiene un poder oculto enorme…— Dijo Ten Shin Han, quien estaba apoyado en Juvia, quien lo sostenía debido a que este se encontraba realmente débil.

Lucy, con la ayuda de Happy, rápidamente subió hasta el tejado de la catedral para comprobar el estado de Natsu. Si lo comparaba con Goku, no era nada preocupante, pero aún así necesitaba atención pues su cuerpo estaba realmente castigado después del enorme esfuerzo que este hizo para vencer a semejante bestia como Laxus. Freed hizo lo mismo para ver como se encontraba el nieto del maestro. Estaba inconsciente pero se mejoraría. Finalmente cargaron con los dos magos y regresaron al gremio.

La Batalla de Fairy Tail había terminado. ¿Quien es el más fuerte de los que ha participado? Bueno, eso queda a tú opinión, lector, pero, sinceramente, en esos momentos, a nadie del gremio parecía importarle lo más mínimo.

* * *

 _Tres días después._

Después de lo ocurrido Laxus fue expulsado del gremio y los Raijinshuu decidieron, por su cuenta, hacer una especie de penitencia para, de algún modo, compensar todo el mal que habían causado. Todos los magos que participaron en aquella batalla ya estaban prácticamente recuperados. Todos menos uno.

 **Nota del autor: Fairy Tail - Predestination [Extended] Buscad este tema en Youtube y escuchadlo de fondo mientras leéis esta parte. Fairy T**

Goku seguía en casa de Porlyusica, y aún no despertaba. Había entrado en un coma y las cosas no pintaban nada bien. Todas las celebraciones del festival se habían anulado por respeto a su compañero. Las visitas a la habitación del enfermo eran escasas, y estas se producían de uno en uno. Porlyusica no quería jaleo en la casa. Aún así permitió que una persona se quedase haciéndole compañía. Obviamente era Erza. La pelirroja, en esos tres días que llevaba el chico en coma, no se movió de la casa para absolutamente nada y las únicas veces que se separó del lecho en el que él se encontraba fue para ducharse, nada más, el resto del rato se encontraba sentada a su lado mientras lo miraba preocupada pero con la esperanza de que, en cualquier momento, despertaría.

De vez en cuando lo tomaba de la mano. Ella creía que, a pesar del estado en que él se encontraba, de alguna manera el Saiyajin se sentiría mejor al recibir el contacto de su apreciada compañera.

En cuanto a los sentimientos de Erza… Estaba completamente destrozada. Se sentía culpable de que él hubiese terminado así a pesar de que todos en el gremio se empeñaban en decir que ella no tenía la culpa de nada de lo sucedido, que simplemente fue un accidente y que nadie era el responsable. Pero aún así ella sentía que podría haber hecho las cosas mucho mejor. Y si a ese sentimiento de culpa sumamos que realmente estaba sufriendo por la vida de la que, sí, era la persona más importante en su vida, pues apaga y vámonos…

Natsu por su parte se había puesto a hacer trabajos como un loco. Decía que reuniría dinero para encontrar al mejor médico del universo y que haría despertar al _"tonto de Goku"._ También decía que si ni eso funcionaba emplearía la violencia para despertarlo, que tenía prisa por entrenar con él y que _"no podía esperar a que le diese la gana de levantarse de la cama."_

Makarov intentó que, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, todos los chavales recuperasen la normalidad de sus vidas. Pero el fantasma de que otro miembro se marchase para siempre sobrevolaba el gremio y eso tenía a todos los magos realmente preocupados.

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde. Erza se encontraba junto a su inerte compañero, quien lo único que hacía era respirar lentamente, con los ojos completamente cerrados. La pelirroja lo miraba con una expresión la cual era una mezcla entre tristeza, preocupación, esperanza y muchos otros sentimientos. Ella sostenía delicadamente la mano de su compañero mientras iba acariciando el dorso de esta con su pulgar. No era capaz de acostumbrarse a ver así a Goku, él nunca se había encontrado en un estado tan, pero tan, crítico. Hacía solo unos días ambos jóvenes se embarcaron juntos en una maravillosa aventura y ahora la vida les daba este duro e injusto, injustísimo, revés.

Erza quería poder ver de nuevo esa sonrisa tan graciosa del chico, volver a ver esa cara que él ponía cuando escuchaba algo que no conocía y su expresión mostraba sus deseos por entenderlo. Quería poder explicarle todas esas cosas que él quería descubrir. Deseaba aprender junto a él, avanzar juntos, mejorar juntos, explorar juntos, crear juntos... Sabía de sobras que sus compañeros de Fairy Tail nunca, bajo ningún concepto, la dejarían tirada y que siempre la apoyarían pero, aún así, no se sentía en lo absoluto preparada para aguantar algo tan horrible como lo que ahora mismo amenazaba su vida. Tenía la esperanza de que en cualquier momento, cuando ella menos se lo esperase, el chico abriría esos ojos negros, la miraría con esa sonrisa tan divertida que él tenía y le diría algo como _"¡Hola Erza! ¡Qué tal! Me aburro... ¡Vamos a hacer una misión!"._ Entonces, esa falta de preocupación del chico la enervaría por completo. Pero bendito enfado, ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la volviese a hacer rabiar, que la volviese a hacer reír y, sobretodo, que volviese. También sabía de sobras que tal vez no volvería a ver ninguna de esas cosas nunca más, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. _"Va, por favor, despierta de una vez."_ Incluso algunas veces mataba el tiempo haciendo cuentas atrás e intentando acertar el momento exacto en que despertaría. _"Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... ¡Ahora!... ... ... ... ... Venga, por favor, despierta de una vez, Goku... No aguanto más..."_

De repente sonó la puerta y una voz femenina llamó desde el otro lado de esta.

— ¿Se puede?

—Sí, pasa. — Respondió Porlyusica quien se encontraba sentada en una silla mientras leía un libro.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y las dos mujeres pudieron ver que se trataba de Mirajane. Erza la miró por unos segundos antes de volver a centrar su vista en el chico. La peliblanca se acercó a la cama y posó su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.

—Coge una silla si quieres, Mira. — Comentó Erza tras ver que ella se encontraba de pie.

—Sí, cierto. — Respondió la joven antes de hacer lo que le propuso Erza.

Porlyusica se levantó de su silla puesto que decidió marchar de la casa para así poder dejar solas a ambas muchachas para que pudiesen hablar de sus cosas.

—Niñas, salgo un rato al bosque a recoger unas hierbas para el chaval. Os dejo aquí solas.

Las dos muchachas asintieron y guardaron silencio hasta que la anciana abandonó la casa. Aún así, una vez Porlyusica se fue, siguieron un rato en silencio, sentadas delante de la cama. Erza seguía con la mirada clavada en el chico mientras que Mirajane iba alternando entre fijarse en él o en su compañera. Mirase donde mirase se sentía realmente mal pues entre ver a la chica totalmente derrumbada y a Goku, que siempre solía estar feliz y dando tumbos por el gremio, tonteando con la muerte, no sabía qué era peor.

Finalmente Mirajane se decidió a romper el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la habitación.

—Erza.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó la chica.

—Me puedo imaginar lo duro que esto está siendo para ti…— Dijo Mirajane mientras miraba a la chica —De hecho seguramente sepas que todos en el gremio están completamente destrozados a pesar de que muchos tratan de hacerse los duros… Pero… Quiero que sepas que por mucho que no salgas de aquí todos estamos contigo y con Goku.

—Gracias Mirajane, de verdad. — Dijo Erza mientras la miraba y le enviaba una débil sonrisa antes de que la chica, para sorpresa de la pelirroja, quien quedó completamente congelada, la abrazase con fuerza.

—Erza, yo pasé por algo parecido y sé lo duro que es sufrir tanto por alguien que es tan importante en tu vida. — Dijo Mirajane en voz baja —Pero, pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que se puede salir adelante y que en ningún momento estarás sola. — La peliblanca pudo sentir como todo el cuerpo de Erza comenzó a temblar y eso le confirmó todo —Llora si quieres… No pasa nada por llorar, Erza…

Y fue el hecho de oír esas palabras que se esforzaban tanto en reconfortarla, más todo ese sufrimiento que había guardado en absoluto silencio durante esos tres días, lo que hizo que la pelirroja se derrumbase por completo mientras la que en un pasado fue su rival la sostenía.

Mirajane comprendía totalmente como se sentía Erza y entendió que ella podía ayudarla a sentirse algo mejor. Su experiencia le decía que lo peor que una persona podía hacer en un caso así era guardar todo su sufrimiento y, conociendo a Titania, sabía perfectamente que era lo que ella estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Fue largo el rato en que Erza estuvo llorando en el hombro de Mirajane, quien por poco no acompañó a la pelirroja en su llanto. Finalmente la pelirroja levantó su rostro del húmedo hombro de la joven, quien le tendió un pañuelo para que secase sus lágrimas.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? — Preguntó Mira mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

—S-sí… Muchas gracias Mira…— Dijo Erza mientras secaba sus lagrimas y se sonaba. —Realmente lo necesitaba…

—Y sobretodo, no pierdas la esperanza. — Dijo ella mientras ahora sonreía al Saiyan y le acariciaba los cabellos —Goku no se irá tan fácilmente. Además… Seguro que se muere de ganas por despertar y ver a "su chica"…

— ¡Anda tonta! ¡Calla! — Exclamó una sonrojada Erza mientras Mirajane reía a lo que la pelirroja no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

Y así Erza, por primera vez durante esos tres días, pudo volver a sonreír.

* * *

Canción del Ending: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ending 5 (Únicamente el audio)

* * *

 **Bueno... Este capítulo fue bastante triste en mi opinión. Erza realmente está sufriendo muchísimo y está aterrorizada por la idea de perder a Goku. Mirajane siempre ha sido un personaje que ha entendido muy bien los sentimientos de sus compañeros y tiene mucha empatía, recordad como ayudo a Yukino cuando fue expulsada de Sabertooth. Además ella ya ha vivido una experiencia así de dura y comprende perfectamente a Erza. La rivalidad entre las dos ya es solo un bonito recuerdo de niñez, nada más.**

 **Bueno chicos, ahora iremos con la Saga Oracion Seis pero... ¿Qué ocurrirá si Goku está en coma? Con ella un nuevo villano muy poderoso aparecerá en esta saga, y también una vieja amiga de Goku... ¿De quienes creéis que estoy hablando? Mmm, a ver que pensáis... ¡Yo y mi beta reader ya lo sabemos! (Gracias Amy por ayudar con la historia ^^)**

 **Bueno chicxs, si os ha gustado el cap (o no xD) comentad qué opináis con una review :). ¡Realmente me encanta leeros!**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto!**

* * *

Recomendación final: Mirad el anime Fullmetal Alchemist Broterhood, para mí el mejor de todos.


	17. ¡Oración Seis!

**¡Hola a todxs! ¿Qué tal os va la vida? ¡Espero que bien! Aquí tenéis el nuevo capitulo de este Fic que tanto estoy disfrutando escribir, (espero que vosotros también disfrutéis leyéndolo ^^) Bueno, ahora comenzamos con la saga Oración Seis, pero antes responderé vuestras reviews :)**

 **Xgre12: Gracias por pasarte de nuevo y me alegra ver que la escena te pareció sad ya que era lo que pretendía, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerla con la música de fondo ^^ ¡Espero que este cap te guste!**

 **BARTMAN91: ¡Gracias por tu continuo apoyo, Bartman! Discúlpame por hacerte llorar xD**

 **Zasetsu04: Me alegro que te gustase y espero que este también sea de tu agrado ¡Gracias por pasarte!**

 **Lozato: Pues sí, Erza no querrá soltarlo por nada del mundo xD ¡Gracias por pasarte Lozato, se agradece tu apoyo!**

 **EZC: ¡Muchas gracias compañero!**

 **Kakashi crossove:¡Gracias por volver a pasarte! Sí, Goku tendrá un Zenkai, lo del enemigo lo verás en este cap :)**

 **obito uchiha: Mmm... Interesante... ¡Ya verás a que me refiero! ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo**

 **cristianrosa239: Aquí tienes el nuevo cap, compañero :) ¡Gracias por mostrar interés!**

 **Navyseal: ¡Thank you man! ¡I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Antonio284: Me alegra oír que disfrutas la historia ^^ ¡Espero que este cap te guste!**

 **SpectreCL: Pues sí, pobres xd Y sí, el Zenkai va a ser "una poquita" de grande jajajaja No te preocupes si no puedes comentar en seguida, esto es puro ocio y entretenimiento, no tienes ninguna obligación ^^ ¡Espero que te guste este nuevo cap, amigo!**

 **aquisea: Has captado a la perfección mis intenciones. Ya sabemos que Goku es muy fuerte, no hace falta que en todas las historias crossover siempre destaque tantísimo por encima de los demás. Quiero que este Goku vaya mejorando poco a poco, que tenga problemas para vencer a sus rivales, que no siempre sea él quien gane y que sus amigos de Fairy Tail también tengan protagonismo e importancia. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **black goku: ¡Aquí tienes el nuevo cap! ¡Espero te guste y gracias por el apoyo!**

* * *

Canción Opening: Coldplay - Talk

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos meses y las cosas seguían exactamente igual a los últimos hechos narrados. Porlyusica obligó a Erza a que, al menos, durmiese en su casa ya que, de seguir encerrada en esa habitación, su salud mental podía verse gravemente perjudicada.

Alguna vez tomaba alguna misión pero esta nunca le tomaba más de medio día y no se alejaba prácticamente nada de Magnolia, no quería separarse de Goku.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray y Happy decidieron que ayudarían a Erza y harían turnos para limpiar la casa ya que la pelirroja estaba ten centrada en estar con su compañero que no se preocupaba en lo absoluto por esas cosas, así que, voluntariamente, decidieron que ellos se encargarían de eso.

Natsu y Lucy se encontraban haciendo la limpieza de la casa. Una de las cosas que más sorprendía a la maga de los espíritus celestiales era que Natsu no parecía especialmente preocupado por el estado de su amigo, cosa que ella no era capaz de entender. Siendo Goku como un hermano para él no entendía que estuviese menos preocupado que algunos miembros del gremio que no solían hablar mucho con el Saiyan.

—Venga Lucy, acabemos rápido y vayamos al gremio, el viejo tiene algo que decirnos sobre una misión. — Comentó Natsu mientras limpiaba las ventanas —Tengo ganas de saber de qué se trata…

—A saber… Me pregunto si Erza vendrá…— Se preguntó la rubia quien no tenía claro que ella fuese a acompañarlos en su misión —Aunque creo que le vendría bien para despejarse un poco, al fin y al cabo en ninguna misión de las que ha hecho ni siquiera ha cogido el transporte. Siempre se ha movido muy cerca de Magnolia.

— ¡Es una tonta! No tiene sentido que se preocupe tanto. Goku despertará.— Exclamó Natsu —Es muy fuerte como para morir por una chorrada como esa. Lo conozco muy bien. Además… Es absurdo que pase tantísimas horas a su lado, eso no hará que despierte, lo que debería hacer es esforzarse en volverse más fuerte para que cuando despierte Goku tenga aún más ganas de mejorar.

Lucy suspiró, la enterneció el comentario de Natsu, él no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que sentía Erza y por eso veía raro que pasase tantísimo tiempo a su lado. Natsu se percató de la reacción de la rubia y la miró extrañado.

—Es cierto, al fin y al cabo tú no sabes nada…— Dijo Lucy, ganándose la curiosidad del pelirrosa.

— ¿Que no sé qué? ¡Dímelo!

—Bueno… Te dormiste en el tren y por eso no te diste cuenta pero… Erza está enamorada de Goku.

— ¿Que Erza qué? ¿Esa mala bestia está…? ¿¡DE GOKU!?

— ¡No hables de ella como si fuese un monstruo, idiota! ¡Es una chica muy sensible aunque tú no seas capaz de verlo!

—Pero que yo no me estoy metiendo con Erza ni nada, si la quiero muchísimo pero… es que no me entra en la cabeza que esté enamorada… ¡Es Erza!

Lucy ya se estaba comenzando a enfadar, no le gustaba que la viesen como si solo fuese una sargento fría y despiadada, como si ella fuese diferente a cualquier otra persona.

— ¡Y qué pasa! ¿Erza no puede enamorarse?

— ¡No es eso! Es solo que… ¡Ah, da igual, te enfadarás si sigo hablando! — Exclamó Natsu — ¡Anda, vete a convencer a Erza para que se una a la misión y yo acabo con esto!

—Está bien…— Dijo Lucy —Y no le digas nada de esto a Erza.

—No te preocupes. Ve.

Finalmente Lucy marchó de la habitación y Natsu se quedó terminando de arreglar la casa mientras iba pensando en eso tan sorprendente que la rubia le acababa de contar." _Erza se ha enamorado… Me pregunto cómo será enamorarse de alguien… mmm…"_ Entonces, no se sabe muy bien por qué, cierta rubia pasó por su mente e hizo que nuestro Dragon Slayer favorito se sonrojase, sacudiese su cabeza, y comenzase a limpiar con mucha más fuerza y ganas, tratando de evadir ese pensamiento incómodo.

* * *

Más tarde, en el gremio…

—Disculpad la tardanza chicos. Maestro, puede comenzar.

— ¡Erza! — Exclamaron todos al verla entrar por la puerta. Les alegró mucho ver que finalmente se decidió a unirse a sus compañeros.

—Hija, me alegro de que te hayas animado a venir. — Dijo Makarov mientras la miraba con orgullo y guiñaba el ojo a Lucy en señal de agradecimiento por haberla convencido a venir. —Bueno… El motivo por el cual os he llamado a todos es nada más ni nada menos que… Oración Seis. — Muchos magos se sorprendieron muchísimo al oír eso.

—Y eso qué es.— Preguntó Natsu — ¿Un canto de misa o qué?

—Cállate y escucha, llamitas. Eres muy tonto. — Respondió Gray

—Ese era uno de los tres gremios principales de la Alianza Balam, ¿cierto? — Preguntó Lucy a lo que Erza asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí.— Asintió también el maestro —Oración Seis está llevando a cabo una serie de operaciones que nos hace pensar en que están tramando algo realmente peligroso. Desde el consejo se decidió que, hasta que no intensificasen su actividad, no actuaríamos pero en estas últimas semanas se están moviendo mucho más, tanto ellos como sus gremios afiliados. Es por ello que hemos decidido que ha llegado el momento de frenarlos definitivamente. El problema es que son increíblemente poderosos así que, por ello, hemos decidido que los principales gremios legales del continente nos aliaremos para así poder combatirlos.

— Wow, deben tener un ejército enorme para que sea necesaria una alianza así. — Dijo Gray

—Para nada. — Respondió Mirajane — Son solo seis, como su propio nombre indica.

— ¡QUÉ! — Gritaron varios de los magos que se encontraban en la gran habitación del gremio.

—Exacto, pero su poder es aterrador. Son magos realmente excepcionales y cada uno de ellos tendría el poder suficiente como para destruir un ejército entero. Pero lo que más preocupa al consejo es el maestro de dicho gremio, de quien no conocemos la identidad. — Dijo Makarov antes de seguir dando explicaciones — Por ello necesitaremos cooperar con otros gremios. Colaboraremos con Lamia Scale, Cait Shelter y Blue Pegasus. Nosotros enviaremos a cinco de los nuestros.

—¿N-nos vamos a unir cuatro gremios para pelear contra seis tipos? — Preguntó Lucy algo asustada —Es una locura…

— ¡Qué gilipollez! ¡Yo solo me los cargaría a los seis! — Exclamó Natsu mientras estrellaba sus dos puños — ¡No necesitamos que nos ayude nadie!

—Viejo, ¿y a quienes has escogido? — Preguntó Gray.

—Me hubiese gustado poder llevar a Ten Shin Han y a Mystogan por razones más que obvias, pero ninguno de ellos se encuentra disponible. Mystogan, como siempre, va a su rollo y Ten se marchó a una misión hace varios días y parece que no regresará en un tiempo. Tampoco está Gajeel así que…— Makarov se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de dar su respuesta —He decidido que los que irán serán, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy y Erza, si te ves con fuerza, claro.

Erza quedó un rato en silencio mientras todos la miraban fijamente. Recordó las palabras que Lucy le dijo hacía un rato y finalmente tomó una decisión.

—La verdad es que sigo sin estar en plenitud de condiciones pero… Goku tampoco estaba bien cuando decidió sacrificarse para que nosotros no sufriésemos el efecto de las Lacrimas y aún así se atrevió. Si yo ahora cediese a mi debilidad no podría mirarlo a la cara. Todo este tiempo no me he alejado de él porque no me atrevía a hacerlo, tenía miedo… Pero no puedo seguir así. Tengo que seguir con mi vida, por él, que sé que ahora está luchando como un campeón, por vosotros que también os estáis esforzando al máximo para sobrellevar esta situación… y por mí, no puedo seguir así, os estoy haciendo daño a vosotros y a mí misma. — Dijo Erza mientras sonreía a Lucy, quien la había animado a seguir adelante. —Podéis contar conmigo chicos. Venceremos a Oración Seis.

—Erza…— Murmuró Mirajane mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos y contenía sus lágrimas de alegría al ver que por fin comenzaba a luchar para salir de ese pozo en el que se encontraba.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Erza ha vuelto, preparaos Oración Siete! — Exclamó Natsu

—Es Oración Seis, Natsu…— Corrigió Levy.

—Pues ahora a ver quién nos para…— Comentó Gray — ¡Los aplastaremos!

—De acuerdo muchachos. — Dijo el maestro mientras daba un mapa a la pelirroja quien, a continuación, lo extendía —Deberéis dirigiros al punto marcado, allí es donde se reunirán todos los gremios. Id con mucho cuidado y, sobretodo, trabajad en equipo. Será clave.

— ¡Sí! — Exclamaron Natsu, Happy, Lucy y Gray

—De acuerdo, chicos. Tomaremos un carruaje y marcharemos. — Dijo Erza mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

— ¡Mucha suerte chicos! — Exclamó Mirajane — ¡Ánimo Erza!

Erza sonrió y, mientras seguía avanzando hacia la salida del gremio con sus compañeros siguiéndola, alzó la mano en señal de agradecimiento por el apoyo que la camarera les brindó. Realmente ella la apoyó mucho desde que Goku entró en el coma y la pelirroja estaba realmente agradecida por su apoyo. Debía esforzarse en salir adelante para así mostrar que todo el apoyo de sus amigos no era en vano.

De repente, mientras ya estaban en la calle y se dirigían a la estación, Lucy pasó su brazo por encima de la espalda de Erza, quien se giró para ver que ella mostraba una gran sonrisa. Lucy también tuvo un comportamiento intachable durante esos dos meses. Realmente todos en el gremio se portaron genial con ella y, a pesar de que la situación seguía siendo muy dura, se sentía reconfortada al ver como todos se esforzaban tanto en hacerle más llevadera la situación. También es destacable la gran atención que Porlyusica brindó al enfermo, pero realmente no quiero extenderme mucho más en estas explicaciones. Lo importante es que, más que nunca, Fairy Tail demostró ser una familia.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Erza.— Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Erza se limitó a sonreír y, tratando de mostrarse seria y concentrada en la misión, se limitó a decir. —Gracias, Lucy. Centrémonos en derrotar a Oración Seis.

—Claro, claro.— Sonrió Lucy mientras se separaba de la maga y seguía andando en silencio, pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Khkjhksjhkjsad

Finalmente nuestros amigos llegaron a la zona de reunión, se trataba de una casa de muros blancos y con un enorme vestíbulo en el que habían unas grandes escaleras que llevaban al resto de las habitaciones del lugar. Creyeron ser los primeros en llegar dado que allí, en la entrada, no había nadie. Nada más lejos de la realidad, era otro el gremio que había llegado en primer lugar. En el momento menos esperado, tres magos bajaron por las escaleras.

— ¡Bienvenidos…! — Dijo una voz masculina con un tono cantarín.

— ¡Bienvenidos…! — Siguieron otras dos voces, a modo de coro.

— ¡Magos…!

— ¡Magos…!

— ¡De Fairy Tail!

— ¡De Fairy Tail!

— ¿Qué mierda? — Se preguntó Gray, quien no entendía a qué venía esa entrada triunfal

— ¡Nosotros somos los enviados por el gremio Blue Pegasus! ¡Los Trimens! — Exclamó orgulloso el mago que se encontraba en medio de sus dos compañeros. — ¡Mi nombre es Hibiki Lates! — Dijo un mago de cabello castaño.

— ¡Yo soy Eve Tearm! — Siguió otro rubio.

— ¡Y yo soy Ren Akatsuki! — Finalizó otro de negra melena y morena piel.

— ¡W-wow! ¡S-son los Trimens! ¡Los magos más deseados según la Weekly Sorcerer! — Exclamó Lucy algo sonrojada, tras ver a esos flamantes hombres, antes de girar la mirada a sus compañeros, quienes se encontraban totalmente al margen de la situación, y sentir vergüenza ajena al compararlos con los de Blue Pegasus.

—Me muero… Estoy muy mareado… Me quiero moriiiir…— Murmuraba Natsu quien aún estaba resentido por el mareo del viaje.

— ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡ME HE VUELTO A DEJAR LA ROPA! ¡MIERDA! — Gritaba Gray mientras pataleaba enfadado.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Qué pringao! — Se reía Happy.

—Madre mía… Las comparaciones son odiosas pero…— Suspiró Lucy tras ver la enorme diferencia, en lo que a elegancia respectaba, entre ellos y los de Blue Pegasus.

Mientras tanto Erza se dedicaba a analizar a los tres magos, de quienes ya le llovían miraditas.

—Erza Scarlet… Tú belleza… ¡Es legendaria! — Exclamó Hibiki mientras le enviaba una mirada seductora.

—Es un placer conocerte… Titania. — Decía Eve, arrodillado a los pies de la maga

—Por favor preciosa, toma asiento.— Ren la invitó a sentarse mientras Hibiki la acompañaba y él y Eve colocaban un sofá en el que ella pudiese sentarse. Erza, a pesar de ya tener pareja, no era muy consciente de a qué venían todos esos actos tan corteses. Realmente ella seguía siendo bastante inocente ya que su primera, y única, experiencia amorosa había sido con Goku, cuya actitud distaba muchísimo de la de esos magos. Además realmente solo había podido compartir con él una noche y algunos momentos previos y posteriores por lo que seguía sin saber demasiado del tema.

—He oído que sois grandes magos. — Respondió Erza, quien ya se encontraba sentada en el sofá junto a Eve Tearm, el joven de rubios cabellos —Deberemos trabajar juntos para derrotar a Oración Se…

—Eres hermosa, Erza…— Dijo Eve mientras la miraba sonrojado y Erza se sorprendía — Me encanta tu estilo y tus facciones son increíbles. Siempre te he admirado mucho…

— ¡No veas! ¡Van a saco! — Exclamó Lucy —Aunque me da a mí que con Erza poco van a conse…— De repente alguien la tomó de la cintura. Era Ren Akatsuki, el moreno.

— ¿Sabes qué? Eres guapísima…— Dijo Ren mientras evitaba mirar a la maga, cosa que ella no entendió.

Lucy también terminó sentada en el sofá, al lado de su amiga, mientras los tres magos se colocaban delante de ellas y hacían una reverencia.

—Debéis estar agotadas después del viaje…— Dijo Eve, el rubio.

—Quedaos con nosotros…— Siguió Ren.

— ¡Para siempre! — Finalizó Hibiki mientras la cara de "qué mierda hacen" de las chicas ganaba fuerza.

— ¡Pero de que van estos tíos! — Exclamó Gray mientras veía la actitud de los magos.

—Chicos… ¡Dejadlas respirar! — Dijo una hermosa y varonil voz.

— ¿D-de quién es esa voz t-tan bonita? — Preguntó Lucy mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza, realmente, a juzgar por la voz, debía ser el hombre más bello que jamás haya pisado Earthland.

— ¡Señor Ichiya! — Exclamaron los tres magos de Blue Pegasus.

—Ay dios…— Murmuró Erza al oír eso mientras se llevaba la mano izquierda a la cara _"Aunque… si se lo digo tal vez me deje en paz de una maldita vez…"_

— ¡Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que no nos veíamos, amor mío! — Dijo ese hombre quien ahora sabemos que se llama Ichiya y cuyo rostro… era más feo que pegarle a un padre. — ¡No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo instante!

— ¿¡AMOR MÍO!? — Gritaron Lucy y Happy quienes no daban crédito a lo que acababan de oír.

— ¡Vaya! ¡No sabíamos que usted era la novia del señor Ichiya! ¡Disculpe nuestro comportamiento, señora Erza! — Dijo Hibiki mientras sus dos compañeros hacían una reverencia delante de la avergonzada muchacha.

— ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! — Gritó Erza visiblemente molesta con la afirmación — ¡Este señor y yo no tenemos nada que ve…!

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué maravilloso perfume desprendes, cariño! — Dijo Ichiya mientras se acercaba a Erza y comenzaba a olerla, poniendo así a temblar a la joven maga.

— ¡Oye! ¡Dejad a nuestras amigas, acosadores de los cojones! — Exclamó Gray mientras cogía a Erza de la mano y la alejaba de ese extraño tipo. — ¡Sois solo unos payasos! ¿Seguro que estáis capacitados para esta misión?

—Somos buenos, sabes…— Respondió Eve

—Si quieres te demuestro ahora mismo si valgo o no…— Respondió Ren en tono desafiante a lo que Gray le lanzó una mirada de lo más hostil

— ¡WOOOOO! ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO PELEAR! — Gritó Natsu, quien se recuperó nada más oyó como se comenzaba a generar un mal ambiente.

— ¡Ya está bien! ¡Se supone que tenemos que cooperar! — Exclamó Erza, tratando de calmar los ánimos — ¡Dejémonos de disputas! ¡No es el mome…!

— ¡SNIF, SNIF, SNIF! ¡QUÉ MARAVILLOSO PERFUME TIENES, AMOR MÍ…!

 **¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF!**

— ¡NO ESTOY PARA JUEGOS! ¡YO YA TENGO NOVIO, IDIOTA! — Gritó Erza mientras mandaba a volar al mago de Blue Pegasus y, de paso, dejaba a todos con cara de póquer.

— ¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! — Gritaron todos al unísono, incluido Ichiya. Los Trimens simplemente se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la amada de su maestro le había engañado con un amante.

—E-Erza, ¿q-qué? — Preguntó Gray tartamudeando mientras la pelirroja le daba la espalda a todos. A pesar de que ahora ella sentía bastante vergüenza, en algún momento u otro eso iba a saberse, era imposible ocultarlo. Aunque no imaginaba que lo confesaría por un enfado como acababa de ocurrir.

Ichiya comenzó a ponerse todo dramático, ni Shakespeare logró dar tal sentimentalismo a sus personajes como el que el mago estaba mostrando.

—No puede ser… ¡Pardieeeez! ¡Qué oyen mis oídos! ¡Qué gran contrariedad! — Dijo Ichiya mientras alzaba el puño y miraba al horizonte — ¡Oh! ¡Por qué este odio contra mí, Cupido! ¡Por qué envías este castigo del cielo que arrebata a mi amada de mis brazos! (Sí que viene del cielo, sí.)

—Nadie te odia, solo eres feo. — Dijo Natsu

— ¡No tienes ni idea de belleza! — Gritó Ichiya

—Ichiya, déjame tranquila de una maldita vez. Hay muchas más mujeres en el mundo, déjame en paz.— Dijo Erza

—Pe-pero… ¿Vosotros dos ya…? — Preguntó Lucy con la voz temblorosa.

—Sí, lo hubiera dicho si no hubiese pasado lo que ha pasado pero… El día en que viste que Goku se enfado y salió del gremio… Pues le terminé explicando lo que me pasaba, resultó que él también me quería y desde entonces somos pareja. — Aclaró Erza mientras sus compañeros se quedaban con la boca abierta.

— ¡GOKU! ¡MI FIEL AMIGO ME TRAICIONA! — Gritó Ichiya poniéndose aún más dramático. — ¡Qué terrible revés del destino!

— ¡No! ¡No te traiciona! — Le reprochó Erza — ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto! ¡Y no quiero que digas nada de él! ¡Ahora mismo está muy grave así que respétalo! — Dijo ella mientras, para sorpresa de todos, se ponía muy tensa

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le ocurre? — Preguntó Ichiya, dejando ya el paripé

—Entro en coma hace dos meses y no despierta…— Dijo Erza mientras se ponía muy triste y abandonaba la agresividad recientemente mostrada hacía Ichiya. Goku y él se conocían y realmente se llevaban bien. —Cuando terminemos con Oración Seis, si quieres, puedes ir a visitarle…

Todos los magos de Blue Pegasus guardaron silencio en señal de respeto.

—Sentimos mucho haberte incordiado, Erza.— Respondió Hibiki —De haberlo sabido…

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, Erza. — Dijo Ichiya sinceramente mientras los cuatro magos de Blue Pegasus hacían una reverencia en señal de disculpa —Y sí, en cuanto esto termine me gustaría visitarlo. Ya me contarás qué le sucedió, no quiero que sigas hablando del tema.

—Claro, no te preocupes…— Respondió la pelirroja, ya más calmada.

Un gran silencio hubiese reinado durante largo rato de no ser por la llegada de otro de los gremios que iban a participar en la batalla contra Oración Seis.

—Qué calladitos estáis todos… ¿Acaso no os alegra ver la llegada del gremio más poderoso? ¿Lamia Scale? — Dijo un mago de cabello blanco y puntiagudo que se ganó la atención de Gray.

— ¡L-lyon! ¡Tú también te uniste a un gremio! — Exclamó Gray, muy sorprendido.

— ¿Lo conoces? — Preguntó Happy

— Sí, él y yo éramos alumnos de la misma maestra, Ur… Y no nos llevamos especialmente bien…

No sólo estaba el susodicho Lyon, también había una joven de largo cabello rosa y un hombre muy alto y calvo. Erza pudo reconocer a uno de los dos magos.

—Ah, vaya, supongo que tú eres Jura Neekis, uno de los 12 magos santos del continente. ¿Me equivoco? — Dijo Erza, fijándose en el hombre alto que acompañaba a Lyon. —Me alegra saber que contamos con vuestra ayuda. Y tú… — Siguió, mirando ahora a la joven — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sherry Blendy— Respondió la joven de rosados cabellos mientras inspeccionaba a la pelirroja — ¡Tú estás enamorada, lo noto! ¡Qué bien! ¡El amor es lo más importante!

—Qué tía más rara…— Murmuró Lucy en voz baja mientras Natsu miraba fijamente a Jura.

— ¿QUÉ? — Gritó el Dragon Slayer — ¿UN MAGO SANTO? ¡COMO EL VIEJO!

—Sí, yo también soy un mago santo, pero nunca me podría comparar con vuestro maestro. Que tengamos el mismo título no nos pone en la misma liga. Él es una verdadera bestia.— Aclaró el miembro de Lamia Scale —Bueno, parece que ya estamos todos, solo falta Cait Shelter…

— ¡Pues que vengan de una vez! — Exclamó Natsu, quien se moría de ganas de ir a por esos Oración Seis.

—Me pregunto a quienes habrán mandado…

De repente dos pequeñas figuras entraron por el gran portón del edificio. Era una niña de no más de 12 años. Tenía una larga cabellera de color azul, llevaba un vestido amarillo y azul que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y unos zapatos azules. A ella la acompañaba una gata blanca, al parecer era de la misma raza que Happy.

— ¿Quiénes sois vosotras? — Preguntó Lucy — ¿Os habéis perdido?

—Ho-hola… s-somos de Cait Shelter, yo soy Wendy y e-ella es Charle…— Dijo la pequeña Wendy con un enorme grado de timidez e inseguridad. —A-aunque no sea muy fuerte os puedo ayudar con mi magia de curación…— a la chiquilla le temblaba la voz muchísimo y en cualquier momento… — ¡Por favor no nos rechacéis! ¡Buaaaaa! — Rompió a llorar.

— ¡Wendy por favor! ¡No hagas el ridículo! — Exclamó la gata Charle.

— ¡Qué monada de niña! ¡Es un PDF! — Exclamó Hibiki

— ¿Eso no es un tipo de documento? — Preguntó Gray

—No, es un Proyecto De Futuro. — Aclaró Ren

—Estáis mal de la puta cabeza. — Sentenció el mago de Hielo.

—Lo dice el que está en pelotas. — Dijo Eve a lo que el mago de Hielo reaccionó como siempre solía hacer cuando se daba cuenta de que no llevaba ropa.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos dejemos de rollos y comencemos la misión. ¿No creéis? — Dijo Lyon.

— ¡SÍ! ¡ME LOS PIDO A TODOS! ¡VAN A MORDER EL POLVO! — Gritó Natsu mientras salía disparado del edificio.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Hay que pensar un plan! — Gritó Hibiki

— ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Vamos! — Dijo Erza antes de salir escopeteada detrás de su amigo y, con ella, todos los magos. A la porra con el plan que tuviesen tramado.

* * *

" _¿D-dónde estoy?"_ Se preguntó Goku cuando ante sus ojos aparecía una misteriosa imagen. Veía a una mujer, quien lo sostenía en sus brazos mientras lo miraba tiernamente. Ella era morena, de largos y alborotados cabellos. Su mirada era increíblemente dulce y le transmitía una enorme paz, tanta como la que los ojos de Erza le brindaba. No sabía por qué pero se sentía muy bien en brazos de esa mujer. Goku echó un vistazo a su propio cuerpo y vio que sus extremidades eran mucho más cortas y rechonchas, por no hablar de que todo su cuerpo era más pequeño.

" _¿Es un sueño de niñez?"_ Se preguntó Goku _" ¡Pero yo no la conozco!"_

La mujer comenzó a mecerlo lentamente mientras se levantaba y miraba por una ventana.

Goku no entendía nada pero aún así se sentía bien, protegido y feliz en brazos de esa misteriosa mujer. De repente ella lo miró con unos ojos llenos de cariño y le dijo.

—Kakarotto, chiquitín, no te preocupes. Te enviaremos a un lugar muy bonito y harás muchos amiguitos.— Dijo ella antes de hacerle unas pedorretas en la barriguita, a lo que el pequeño Goku comenzó a reír — ¡Anda como ríe mi pequeñín! ¡Bonito, bonito!

" _¡Jajajaja! ¡Qué señora tan graciosa!"_ Pensó Goku feliz cuando ella lo recostó en una mesa y de repente le metió una pastillita en la boca

—Anda chiquitín, ¡tómate esto y cuando despiertes estarás en un lugar muy bonito! — Dijo la mujer, a quien, para sorpresa del Saiyajin, comenzaron a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas. Goku se sintió realmente mal al verla llorar. De repente el pequeño pelinegro comenzó a sentirse terriblemente cansado —Que seas muy feliz, mi nene, te querré siempre…— Dijo la mujer totalmente desolada, mientras tomaba al pequeño en brazos, antes de que nuestro guerrero cayese completamente dormido.

— ¡WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! — Gritó Goku cuando se levantó de la cama, tremendamente sobresaltado por ese sueño. No era capaz de entender qué diablos había pasado. Echó un vistazo a todos lados y se percató de que se encontraba en casa de Porlyusica — ¿Q-qué hago aquí? _"Lo último que recuerdo es que me cayó ese enorme rayo después de que destrozase las la…"_

— ¡AH! ¡POR FIN DESPIERTAS! ¡VEN AQUÍ DESGRACIADO!

Goku giró el rostro y pudo ver a Porlyusica, totalmente enfadada (como de costumbre), mientras se acercaba corriendo a él con la escoba. Goku salió de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la casa mientras iba gritando del terror.

— ¡WOOAAAH! ¡ABUELA TRANQUILAAAA! — Gritaba el Saiyajin mientras la anciana lo perseguía y le iba dando escobazos en la cabeza — ¿¡QUÉ HE HECHO YO!?

— ¿¡QUE QUÉ HAS HECHO!? ¡YO TE MATO! — Gritaba la anciana cuando finalmente el Saiyan tropezó y quedó tirado en el suelo mientras ella lo molía a escobazos.

— ¡AY, AY AAAAY! — Gritaba Goku. Aunque realmente los golpes no le dolían prácticamente nada, el hecho de verla tan enfadada lo tenía asustadísimo — ¡VIEJA, DÓNDE ESTÁ ERZA!

— ¡ENCIMA VIEJA! — Porlyusica comenzó a darle con más fuerza mientras lo iba insultando — ¡ANIMAL, BURRO, DESCEREBRADO, ENERGÚMENO!

— ¡VOY A MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR! — Dijo Goku, esperando el _"FINAL ESCOBAZO"_ (Final "Fainal" en inglés que suena más potente). Pero el escobazo final nunca llegó — ¿Ya? ¿Paras ya o no?

— ¡Tú cállate y escucha idiota! Has estado dos meses en coma.

—Y eso qué es.

— ¡Dos meses al borde de la muerte!

—Bueno, pero no he muerto.

 **ESCOBAZO**

— ¡Niñato! ¡Eres un niñato! — Le gritó Porlyusica mientras Goku se frotaba la cabeza — ¿¡Tú sabes lo mucho que han sufrido todos!? ¡Erza ha estado dos meses sufriendo sin parar! ¡No se ha separado de ti hasta hoy! ¿Eres consciente del daño que le has hecho? ¡Ella te ama y tú le haces esto!

—Erza ha estado dos meses sufriendo… ¿Por mí? — Preguntó Goku visiblemente preocupado al oír eso — ¿Por qué?

— ¡Tenía miedo de que murieses! ¿Cuándo te sacrificaste no pensaste en lo muchísimo que ella iba a sufrir por ti? ¡Eso es egoísta! ¡Tú te quedas en coma, tan tranquilito, y ella a aguantarse y sufrir por ti!

—N-no sabía eso…— Dijo Goku en voz baja y claramente afligido. Realmente se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo por haber tenido a la persona que más quería de esa manera durante dos largos meses. —Abuela…

— ¿Ajá?

— ¿Dónde está ella ahora? — Preguntó el Saiyajin. —Tengo que disculparme ahora mismo.

—Ve al gremio a preguntar, se ha ido esta mañana que Lucy la ha venido a buscar. Espabila.

— ¡Sí! ¡Gracias abuela! — Dijo el Saiyajin antes de salir por la puerta. Porlyusica lo agarró de la bata que llevaba.

— ¿Vas a salir así? — Preguntó ella

— ¿Así cómo? — El Saiyajin echó una ojeada a su indumentaria. Llevaba una bata blanca e iba completamente descalzo —Ah, claro.

—Ponte esto. — Dijo Porlyusica mientras le daba un gi nuevo pero con los colores invertidos al gi que él solía llevar. Esta vez la camiseta interior era naranja y las prendas exteriores azules (Va vestido como Vegetto excepto por los guantes y las botas) — Y también llévate esto.— Porlyusica le extendió un bastón rojo que estaba metido dentro de una funda del mismo color.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un palo? — Preguntó el Saiyajin mientras inspeccionaba el misterioso objeto.

—Este bastón es un arma que tu abuelo usaba muy a menudo.

— ¿Mi abuelito?

—Sí, un día se la dejó aquí. Quise devolvérselo pero me dijo que lo guardase y que, llegado el día, te lo diese.— Goku miraba el arma con los ojos como luceros al saber que había pertenecido a su abuelito —Este arma se estira a voluntad, simplemente ordénale que se alargue y lo hará.

— ¡Wow! ¡Increíble! ¡Muchas gracias, vieja! — Dijo Goku mientras se ataba el bastón a la espalda mediante una cuerda.

— ¡Y DALE CON VIEJA! — Gritó la anciana mientras lo sacaba de casa a escobazos.

— ¡Adiós abuela! ¡Muchas gracias! — Exclamó el Saiyajin mientras se dirigía hacia Fairy Tail para conseguir más información. Lo que no sabía era que al llegar…

— ¡GOKUUUU!

— ¡SOCORRO! — Gritó el joven cuando prácticamente todos los magos se le abalanzaban encima con lágrimas en los ojos y lo hundían contra el asfalto.

—Ver la alegría de los chavales es lo mejor de ser maestro de Fairy Tail… Esto hace que valga la pena ponerme al cargo de semejantes majaderos…— Dijo Makarov emocionado mientras veía esa curiosa pero enternecedora estampa y no podía sino sentirse orgulloso al ver qué tan unidos estaban todos sus hijos y al comprobar como uno de sus hijos había vencido en tan dura batalla contra la muerte.

— ¿Qué os pasa? — Preguntó Goku mientras, como podía, iba ganando espacio entre los abrazos, e incluso algunos besos, de sus compañeros y compañeras. _"Bueno, supongo que es mejor que recibir escobazos…"_ Pensó mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente. Al cabo de unos minutos finalmente la gente comenzó a quitarse de encima del muchacho, quien por fin pudo levantarse. — ¡Chicos! ¿Dónde han ido todos?

—Ellos ahora están en una misión contra Oración Seis…— Dijo Mirajane mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo. — ¡VE A VER A ERZA AHORA MISMO! — Ordenó la camarera recordando un poco a su antigua manera de ser.

— ¡Dónde han ido, maestro! ¿Sabes dónde los puedo encontrar? — Preguntó Goku, ansioso por saber la respuesta.

—Se han marchado hace varias horas.— Respondió el anciano. Tenía la intención de impedirle ir pues seguramente la misión ya hubiese comenzado y sería problemático para él encontrarlos y quizás lo pillaban solo. Pero sabía que era inútil tratar de retenerlo así que simplemente se limitó a extenderle una copia del mapa que previamente había entregado a su compañera Erza —Dirígete al punto marcado y a partir de ahí buena suerte para encontrarlos. Tienes buen olfato así que no creo que te cueste demasiado, ve con cuidado y ayuda a tus amigos. No hagas locuras y dale un buen uso al bastón de tu abuelo — Finalizo Makarov mientras sonreía al ver como Porlyusica le había entregado ese legado de su viejo amigo Rob.

— ¡Sí! ¡Nos vemos, chicos! ¡Os prometo que no os preocuparé más! — Dijo mientras salía corriendo del gremio.

—Este mocoso…— Murmuró Macao mientras lo veía alejarse — ¡Está como una regadera!

— ¡Lo importante es que por fin está bien! — Clamó Warren, quien se quitó un peso de encima ya que estuvo mucho tiempo culpándose ya que creía que, de no ser porque no le dijo el plan que tenían para destruir las Lacrimas a Goku, él no hubiese tenido ese accidente.

— ¡Ánimo! — Exclamó Cana _"Ay, lo que daría por ver que carita pone Erza cuando por fin llegue…" —_ ¡Maestro! ¿Puedo ir con él?

—No.

—Vaya por dios…— Respondió Cana mientras echaba un soplido y, posteriormente, un trago a la jarra de cerveza que estaba tomando.

Y, tan ansioso estaba Goku por llegar, que olvidó por completo tomar un transporte y fue corriendo a toda velocidad mientras iba mirando el mapa. Lo que no sabía es que en el camino encontraría algo muy especial…

" _¡Qué ganas de verlos a todos! ¡Esperadme!"_ Pensó Goku mientras avanzaba a toda prisa.

asdkjahdkjha

Nuestros amigos, después de un buen rato corriendo por el bosque en busca de los Oración Seis, llegaron a un acantilado en el cual se encontraba Cristina, la nave de Blue Pegasus con la que pretendían exterminar a los Oración Seis (las explicaciones las dieron durante el camino). Curiosamente, y sin saber muy bien porqué, ni Ichiya ni Jura estaban junto al grupo, pero tampoco le dieron demasiada importancia, supusieron que simplemente habían decidido buscarlos por su cuenta. De repente…

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

— ¿¡Qué mierda!? — Exclamó Gray al ver Cristina estallar y comenzar a caer. — ¡Quién ha sido!

—Estad en guardia…— Advirtió Lyon mientras se tensaba —Deben ser ellos…

—Cuanta basura junta…— Dijo una voz de ultratumba que ni siquiera parecía ser humana.

— ¡Sabemos lo que vais a hacer! Ya nos hemos ocupado de Ichiya y Jura…— Dijo una voz femenina con un tono burlón.

—Estáis nerviosos… Puedo oírlo…— Dijo una misteriosa voz que venía de la tremenda humareda que salía.

— ¡Así que ya estáis aquí! ¡No pensé que tendríais las agallas de presentaros tan directamente…! — Exclamó Erza mientras el humo comenzaba a disiparse.

Tal y como les habían informado, el gremio estaba compuesto por seis miembros. Entre ellos había una mujer de blancos cabellos y una extraña indumentaria con temática angelical, cuatro hombres, uno muy alto, con el cabello largo y la cara… ¿cuadrada?, otro también de altura considerable y con una nariz realmente puntiaguda y, un tipo de cabellos puntiagudos y castaños, acompañado de una serpiente morada y, por último, un tipo que se encontraba totalmente dormido sobre una alfombra voladora. Pero, lo más extraño de todo, era el ser que se encontraba en medio de esos magos y quien, muy probablemente, era el famoso maestro del gremio. Claramente no era humano, era realmente alto, su arrugada piel era de color verde pero algunas zonas de sus brazos, las que comprendían la parte de sus hombros, bíceps, tríceps y antebrazos eran de un color carnoso. Tenía dos antenas en su cabeza y sus orejas eran puntiagudas. Su mirada era más fría que el hielo y la presión que ejercía era terrible.

 **(Introducid el tema: Fairy Tail - Oracion Seis Ost – Extended)**

Mientras tanto Natsu y Gray miraban fijamente a los de Oración Seis mientras unas sonrisas se dibujaban en sus rostros. El Dragon Slayer comenzó a hacer crujir sus puños.

—Eh… Mira tú que bien…— Decía Natsu.

—De lujo, niño… — Siguió Gray antes de que ambos…

— ¡NOS HABÉIS AHORRADO EL TRABAJO DE BUSCAROS! — Gritaron ambos cuando se lanzaron al ataque.

—Racer, tuyos. — Ordenó el líder de Oración Seis a lo que el tipo de la nariz puntiaguda obedeció.

El mago, a una velocidad brutal, atacó a los dos miembros de Fairy Tail, quienes no tuvieron opción alguna de reaccionar y fueron golpeados de lleno.

— ¡Natsu, Gray! — Gritó Lucy al ver como habían alcanzado a sus amigos. La maga se sorprendió al ver que su voz se escuchó doble. Al darse la vuelta pudo ver como un clon suyo se encontraba justo detrás de ella. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la copia le dio un latigazo.

— ¡TONTA! — El clon reía mientras golpeaba a la verdadera Lucy.

Al ver esto, todos los de los miembros legales decidieron atacar de inmediatamente. Los Trimens se lanzaron rápidamente con la intención de derrotar al líder. Qué inocentes…

— ¡Me pido al jefazo verde! — Exclamó Ren mientras los tres avanzaban cuando de repente…

— ¡Lentísimos! — Exclamó el llamado Racer cuando también los pillaba por sorpresa y los dejaba fuera de combate.

— ¡SHERRY, VAMOS! — Gritó Lyon mientras ambos se dirigían hacía el mago que tenía la cara cuadrada. — ¡A por él!

— ¡El dinero es lo más importante! ¿¡A que sí!? — Dijo el mago de Oracion Seis mientras, con su magia, la cual consistía en alterar, encerraba a los dos magos de Lamia Scale bajo una montaña de barro.

— ¿¡Q-qué es esto!? — Se preguntaba Lyon mientras intentaba liberarse.

— ¡No! ¡Lo más importante es el amor! — Gritaba Sherry mientras también se revolvía, tratando también de liberarse.

— ¡EN GUARDIA! — Gritó Erza mientras se rearmaba en su armadura del cielo y lanzaba más de 50 espadas hacía el mago de cabellos puntiagudos y su serpiente — ¡Danzad espadas!

—Puedo oírte… — Dijo él mientras, con un solo movimiento, esquivó todos los proyectiles que la pelirroja le lanzó.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Exclamó ella en la sorpresa. Poco tiempo tuvo para preguntarse cómo lo había hecho pues justo después Racer (el de la nariz puntiaguda, el rápido), la atacó por la espalda. — ¡Eres rápido! ¡En ese caso, **Armadura de velocidad!**

Erza comenzó a atacar a Racer a toda velocidad pero aún así no era suficiente. El mago de la serpiente aprovechó el momento para atacar a la maga de Fairy Tail.

—Desafortunadamente para ti Titania…— El mago le conectó una durísima patada en el estómago que provocó que ella tuviese que tomar distancia de la batalla — ¡Puedo oír tus movimientos!

" _Mierda… ¡Me lee como un libro abierto!"_ Pensó Erza

—No te leo, Titania… Ya te he dicho que te oigo…

— ¡DESPIERTA DESGRACIADO! — Gritó Natsu antes de lanzar un rugido del dragón de fuego al tipo que estaba durmiendo en la alfombra. Cuando la llamarada estaba a punto de golpearlo, esta se desvió por completo. — ¿Eh? ¿¡Cómo mierda ha apartado mi ataque estando dormido!?

—Bah, déjalo…— Racer apareció justo detrás de Natsu y comenzó a golpearlo a una enorme velocidad — ¡Midnight es terrorífico cuando se despierta!

— ¡Capullos! ¡Lanzas…! — Exclamó Gray mientras preparaba su ataque.

— ¡DE HIELO! — De nuevo una copia apareció justo detrás suyo y lo dejó fuera de combate.

— ¡Toma esto! — Gritaba Erza mientras intentaba alcanzar al mago de la serpiente a quien, a partir de ahora, llamaremos Cobra. (Estoy harto de tener que esperar a revelar su nombre para referirme a él xd)

Tras un seguido de ataques que Cobra esquivó sin problemas este agarro las dos espadas de Erza con sus manos, dejándola así inmovilizada.

—Puedo oírlo todo Titania… Tu respiración, tus movimientos, tus músculos contrayéndose, e incluso tus pensamientos… — De repente, Cobra pudo oír de la mente de Erza unos pensamientos que se ubicaban ni nada más ni nada menos que en la Torre del Cielo. Pudo ver a una pequeña Erza y, también, a ese simio gigantesco que arrasó con tantos guardianes de la torre. — ¡Ah! ¡El mono gigante! ¡Así que tú también!

— ¿¡El mono gigante!? ¿Lo conoces? ¡Da igual! ¡Bajaste la guardia! — Gritó Erza mientras aprovechaba la confusión de su rival para atacar. Pero entonces…

— ¡CUBELIOS!

La serpiente de cobra se anticipó al ataque de Erza y la mordió en el hombro izquierdo mientras inyectaba su veneno en la chica, quien tras esto comenzó a perder las fuerzas y se veía incapacitada para pelear.

—El veneno de Cubelios no actúa rápidamente… ¡Te retorcerás de dolor hasta que mueras! — Dijo Cobra mientras reía — ¡Ah! ¡Si quieres aún te puedes cortar el brazo! Pero de todos modos Piccolo os matará ahora mismo. Estáis hechos mierda y no podéis seguir peleando.

—Escoria…— Dijo el maestro de Oracion Seis mientras se disponía a rematarlos a todos acumulando magia en su mano mientras apuntaba a todos los magos, quienes se encontraban totalmente derrotados y tendidos en el suelo — ¡Desapareced! — La tierra comenzó a temblar dado el enorme poder que el llamado Piccolo estaba acumulando.

—Q-qué poder tan demencial…— Murmuró Gray completamente agotado. —Nunca había sentido algo así… Es terrible…

De repente el ataque de Piccolo se detuvo cuando, detrás de una roca, asustada, pudo ver a la pequeña Wendy.

— ¿Qué pasa maestro? ¿Por qué detiene el ataque? — Preguntó Cobra.

— ¿Wendy? — Murmuró el maestro antes de dar la orden a Racer — ¡Tú, cógela de inmediato!

— ¡WENDY, CUIDADO! — Gritó Natsu.

No pudieron reaccionar y Wendy ya se encontraba en manos de Oración Seis. Cuando por fin la capturaron, Piccolo se dispuso a seguir con lo que había dejado a medias. Ya tenía el ataque prácticamente cargado y se disponía a lanzarlo cuando…

— ¡MURO DE ROCA!

Jura apareció y detuvo la onda de energía que el líder de Oración Seis lanzó a los derrotados magos. También se encontraba con él Ichiya, al parecer ambos lograron recomponerse después de, previamente, caer derrotados por Oración Seis.

—Tsch…— Se quejó el Namekiano entre dientes. — ¡Da igual! ¡Ya tenemos lo que queríamos, nos vamos! ¡Venga Midnight!

Una luz, generada por el dormido Midnight, comenzó a rodear a todos los Oración Seis y a Wendy. Happy, al ver que se llevaban a la pequeña, fue corriendo a por ella y se pegó a su pierna. Finalmente estos desaparecieron del lugar, y con ellos Happy y Wendy.

Ichiya, usando sus perfumes, se encargó de curar a todos los derrotados magos. La situación parecía mejorar un poco pero, aún así, había un problema que no lograban solventar. Erza estaba sufriendo los efectos del veneno en sus carnes.

—Mis deliciosos perfumes no pueden curar el veneno…— Se quejó Ichiya.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — Preguntó Natsu — ¿Erza, cómo te sientes?

—Así es imposible que pueda pelear…— Murmuró ella mientras acercaba su mano al trasero de Lucy — ¡Lucy, déjame tu cinturón! — Los pantalones de la maga cayeron y los Trimens…

— ¡NO MIRÉIS! — Gritó la rubia mientras los golpeaba.

Erza hizo un nudo en su brazo izquierdo, el cual apretaba fuertemente. Después se puso un pañuelo en la boca, nadie entendía qué pretendía.

— ¡Cortadme el brazo!

— ¿¡QUÉ!? — Exclamaron sus compañeros de Fairy Tail. Lyon estaba dispuesto a obedecer, tomó la espada y se dirigió a Erza.

—Si ninguno de vosotros se atreve, ¡yo lo haré! — Dijo Lyon mientras tomaba una de las espadas de Erza y se preparaba para amputar su brazo. — ¡VAMOS!

— ¡NI LO SUEÑES!

Gray, ante la sorpresa de todos, frenó el avance del acero con uno de sus escudos de hielo. Todos se sorprendieron, sobretodo Lyon.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Valoras su brazo por encima de su vida? ¡El veneno la puede matar! — Dijo Lyon algo preocupado.

—Si hago esto es porque estoy convencido de que debe haber otra forma.— Afirmó Gray con confianza para después girarse hacia Erza. — ¿Tan rápido te vas a rendir, Erza? No me hagas reír, por favor…

—Gray… aahhh…— Finalmente Erza se desmayó a causa del veneno.

—Has hecho bien, Gray Fullbuster.— Dijo la gata Charle —Erza aún se puede salvar, si rescatáis a Wendy, claro.

— ¿Qué tiene esa niña que la puede salvar? — Preguntó Eve, el de Blue Pegasus.

—Ella conoce magia curativa y, además, es una Dragon Slayer. La Dragon Slayer del Cielo para ser más exactos.— Dijo la gata Charle, sorprendiendo a todos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ella también es una Dragon Slayer? — Pregunto Natsu — ¡Bueno! ¡Me la suda completamente! ¡Voy a rescatarla a ella y a Happy y a preguntarle si ha visto a Igneel! ¡Vamoooooooos! — Y Natsu, como siempre, se fue corriendo sin hacer caso a nadie.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Entonces ahora nuestro objetivo será encontrar a Happy y Wendy para salvar a Erza! ¡En el proceso nos cargaremos a Oración Seis y mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro! — Gritó Gray entusiasmado antes de imitar a su compañero y salir corriendo.

Finalmente todos los magos, a excepción de Lucy e Hibiki, quienes se quedaron cuidando de Erza, se marcharon en búsqueda de la pequeña Wendy. También cabe destacar como Hibiki, con su magia archivo, se encargó de coordinar la operación.

* * *

Wendy y Happy llegaron a un lugar en el que se encontraban todos los Oración Seis. Era una especie de cueva. No sabían qué era lo que querían hacer con ellos y por eso estaban asustados. En ese momento el líder, Piccolo, se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Wendy, la Dragon Slayer del cielo.— Dijo esa misteriosa criatura —No tenemos intención de dañarte, eres libre de cooperar o no.

— ¡Qué quieres bicho ra…! — Gritó Happy antes de que el maestro lo estrellase contra un muro con el simple movimiento de un dedo.

—Cállate, gato de mierda.— Respondió Cobra, quien se encontraba sentado en una roca, mientras su maestro seguía hablando con Wendy —Si sigues molestando te comeré.

—Escúchame niña, sé que posees magia curativa.— Dijo el Namekiano —Necesito que me ayudes a revivir al hombre que se encuentra en ese sarcófago. — Siguió mientras señalaba a esa caja en la que, supuestamente, se encontraba el cuerpo de ese individuo — ¿Lo harás?

—N-no… ¡No! — Respondió Wendy, a lo que Piccolo sonrió

—Ahora me dices que no pero… Cuando veas de quien se trata no dudarás tanto, al fin y al cabo tú estás en deuda con este hombre. Sorano, abre el sarcófago.— Ordenó a lo que la mujer de blanca cabellera obedeció.

—A ver… qué tenemos aquí…— Decía ella con voz cantarina mientras abría sus puertas — ¡Tachán!

— ¿Q-Qué? — Wendy quedó petrificada al ver de quien se trataba.

El joven era ni más ni menos que Jellal. Estaba en un estado comatoso, al borde de la muerte. En su cuerpo habían unas marcas azules que eran ni más ni menos que restos de Ethernano, del Ethernano que absorbió durante su batalla contra Natsu y Goku. También tenía fuertes quemaduras en su cuerpo, causadas por el Kamehameha con el que Goku lo derrotó.

—Sé que estás en deuda con este hombre, Wendy.— Dijo Piccolo —Cúralo, se lo debes.

Wendy estuvo unos segundos dudando sobre qué debía hacer pero finalmente se decidió a curar al jóven, era cierto que se lo debía. Finalmente accedió y lo curó. Nada más Jellal despertó…

— ¡AJA! ¡POR FIN OS ENCUENTRO, HAPPY, WENDY! — Exclamó Natsu, quien estaba acompañado por la gata Charle, al entrar a la cueva. Después de echar un vistazo a esta pudo ver a Jellal, la cual cosa lo enervó muchísimo, pero también lo sorprendió enormemente. — ¡TÚ! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Vas a pagar por la herida que me hiciste anormal!

Natsu se lanzó a por él, cegado completamente por la ira, pero Jellal simplemente se bastó de un hechizo para lanzarlo directo contra un muro. El mago peliazul comenzó a andar hacia la salida de la cueva.

—Me largo de aquí ahora mismo.— Dijo él sin atender a órdenes de nadie.

— ¡Quieto ahí! — Exigió Piccolo mientras Cobra y Sorano se disponían a detenerlo.

— **Bengala solar.** — Dijo él mientras alzó una mano y una potentísima luz cegó a todos los que se encontraban en la sala. Jellal abandonó la cueva y Happy y Charle aprovecharon la situación para recuperar a Wendy. Cada Exceed cargó con su compañero y abandonaron la cueva a toda prisa.

Finalmente Wendy y su gata llegaron donde se encontraba la enferma Erza. Lucy se alegró mucho al verlas llegar. La Dragon Slayer del Cielo curó, con su magia a la maga, y esta, al cabo de un rato, despertó de su desmayo. Sin esperar ni un segundo ella y Lucy se pararon para ayudar con la misión. Wendy y Charle se quedaron con Hibiki mientras este seguía dirigiendo las operaciones. Hibiki informó a todos los magos de cuáles eran las intenciones de Oración Seis, como ellos querían apoderarse de la magia Nirvana. Erza decidió que ella iría a detener esa magia y Hibiki le indicó donde debía dirigirse. Finalmente ella llegó a una cueva y, para su sorpresa, encontró a alguien a quien creía totalmente muerto.

—No puede ser…— Murmuró Erza al ver que allí, ante la magia Nirvana, se encontraba Jellal. —Tú… bastardo… Qué haces aquí…

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Jellal… ¡No te rías de mí! — Gritó ella mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente.

— ¿Es que tú me conoces? — Preguntó él, completamente confuso —Discúlpame pero no soy capaz de recordar absolutamente nada…

— ¡IDIOTA! ¡SI NO RECUERDAS LAS COSAS TE CLAVARÉ LAS ESPADAS HASTA QUE HAGAS MEMORIA! — Gritó ella, aún más alterada — ¡Mataste a Simon! ¡A mí y a Natsu casi nos matas y por tu culpa Goku siente que es un asesino! ¡NO PUEDES OLVIDAR ALGO ASÍ! ¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO!

—Pero de verdad… No soy capaz de recordar nada…— Decía Jellal mientras veía como Erza lloraba de pura rabía. _"¿Realmente hice tanto daño a tanta gente? ¿Tanto odio he generado?"_ Se preguntaba el peliazul mientras rompía a llorar.

—Jellal…— Erza quedó increíblemente consternada al verlo llorar. Ese tipo era el Jellal de antaño, había perdido todos sus recuerdos, pero volvía a ser esa persona noble y ahora, a pesar de no poder recordarlo, se sentía realmente culpable por todo lo que hizo.

— ¡ME LA SUDAN VUESTROS LLORIQUEOS! — Gritó Cobra, quien había estado escondido, mientras se acercaba a por la magia Nirvana — ¡Nirvana será nuestro!

—No.— Respondió Jellal —Antes de que llegaseis coloqué un mecanismo de autodestrucción en la magia Nirvana. Esta desaparecerá en unos minutos… Y no diré la clave a nadie.

—No Jellal, te equivocas, no podrás detener Nirvana.

Todos se giraron y vieron como allí se encontraba Piccolo, el maestro de Oración Seis. La presión era enorme, Jellal se lo quedó mirando.

—No, es imposible, ya no serás capaz de detenerme.— Dijo Jellal a lo que Piccolo rió, poniendo más nervioso al peliazul — ¿De qué te ríes?

—Idiota, fui yo mismo quien te enseñó la magia de autodestrucción mientras estuviste inconsciente.— Dijo Piccolo a lo que Jellal quedó realmente sorprendido. El Namekiano lanzó un hechizo hacía la magia de autodestrucción que se encontraba sobre la magia Nirvana —Con ella la luz regresará a la oscuridad y… así, cuando se rompa mi sello… ¡RECUPERARÉ TODO MI PODER!

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó Erza, confusa.

—Cuando el maestro Piccolo haya recuperado el poder que perdió será imparable…— Dijo Cobra con una sonrisa malévola — ¡Y ASÍ SE CUMPLIRÁ EL DESEO DE NUESTRO SEÑOR!

Finalmente un potentísimo rayo de luz salió de la cueva. La caverna en la que se encontraban comenzó a elevarse hasta que se convirtió en una especie de vehículo gigante con patas. A la vez que esto ocurría, una luz cayó sobre Piccolo. Al parecer él no había cambiado en absoluto pero todos podían sentir que su poder aumentó en sobremanera. Finalmente este marchó de la cueva y se puso al mando de ese extraño y gigantesco objeto que avanzaba lentamente por el bosque.

— ¡Increíble! — Exclamaba Piccolo encima del la estructura a la que llamaremos Nirvana. — ¡He recuperado mi poder! _"Y ahora solo falta que mi sello se rompa para recuperar mi poderío físico…" —_ ¡ESCUCHADME HIJOS MIOS! — Gritó Piccolo, dirigiéndose a todos los Oración Seis. — ¡QUIERO QUE EXTERMINÉIS A ESOS MAGOS QUE HAN INTENTADO PARAR NUESTRA CONSECUCIÓN DE LA MAGIA NIRVANA! ¡QUE NO QUEDEN VIVOS! — Gritó el Namekiano a lo que todos los miembros de los Oración Seis obedecieron mientras comenzaban a buscar a los magos del Equipo de Luz (La alianza formada por Fairy Tail, Cait Shelter, Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale) _"Y cuando caigáis derrotados…"_

 **¡RENACERÉ!**

Y de este modo la batalla entre los miembros de Oración Seis y los del equipo de la Luz comenzó. ¿Quién peleará contra quien? ¿Qué pretende Piccolo? ¿A qué se refiere con renacer? ¿Cuando llegará Goku al campo de batalla?

¡AMIGOS, ESPERADME!

* * *

Ending del Capítulo: ¡EL MISMO QUE EL ANTERIOR CAP!

* * *

 **AVANCE CAPÍTULO 18**

 **(Escuchad de fondo: Dragon Ball Super OST - A Dangerous New Enemy [Preview]**

Goku: ¡Acelera por favor! ¡Tengo que llegar a tiempo para salvar a Erza y...! ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡JELLAL!?

Natsu: ¡Ey tú, tío verde, prepárate!

Gray: ¿Qué le pasa a ese tal Piccolo? ¡Mira su brazo! ¡Estamos en problemas!

Piccolo: Unas basuras como vosotros no tenéis nada que hacer contra mí...

Wendy: Goku me suena de algo..

Happy: ¡En el siguiente episodio de Cambio de Mundo...!

 **¡El regreso de Goku! ¡El demonio Piccolo!**

Lucy: ¡No se lo pierdan!

* * *

 **Bueno chicxs, ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Actualmente el capítulo 18 ya está terminado pero aún no lo subiré, (tampoco tardaré mucho xD)**

 **Si tenéis cualquier duda sobre el cap o algo que os haya parecido interesante y queráis comentar solo tenéis que dejarme una review y con gusto os responderé ^^**

 **Por cierto, los que tenéis una cuenta en FanFiction, ¿preferís que os responda en el cap o por mensaje privado?**

 **¡Un saludo y nos vemos!**


	18. ¡Goku regresa! ¡El demonio Piccolo!

**¡Hola amigxs! Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo de este Fic ^^ Quiero deciros... ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR EL ENORME APOYO QUE TUVO EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! ¡Fue increíble! ¡18 Reviews! ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, de verdad! Hace más o menos medio año que comencé en esta plataforma y no puedo hacer nada más que dar las gracias por como me habéis recibido a mí y mi historia :) ¡Lo menos que puedo hacer es esforzarme para seguir ofreciendo una historia que realmente podáis disfrutar ^^!**

 **Como habréis visto, he respondido a todos los usuarios que están registrados mediante un mensaje privado (o 3 en tu caso, Lozato xD). Realmente contestando por mensaje privado os puedo explicar las cosas mejor y me podéis responder inmediatamente, la comunicación con vosotros es mucho más rápida :) ¡Ahora responderé a aquellos que no poseen una cuenta!**

 **obito uchiha: ¡Hola obito! ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y aquí tienes el nuevo cap! Espero te guste ;)**

 **kakashi crossove: ¡Hey Kakashi! ¿Todo bien? ¡Espero que también disfrutes este cap! ¡Un saludo!**

 **navyseal: ¡Thanks for your support my friend! ¡I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **black goku: ¡A sus órdenes! ¡Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo! Espero te guste y muchas gracias por tu apoyo ^^**

 **guest 1: ¡Me alegra oír que te gustó el final que hice! Un saludo y gracias ^^**

 **Carlos: ¡Me alegro! ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte!**

 **guest 2: ¡Aquí tienes compañero! ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!**

* * *

— ¿Q-qué ha sido eso? — Se preguntaba Erza después de que Nirvana se activase. Jellal se encontraba inconsciente a causa de haber activado la magia de autodestrucción. Erza fue corriendo a por él y lo sacó de aquella cueva en la que se encontraban. Entendió que Jellal ya no se encontraba consumido por la magia oscura por lo que no tenía ningún sentido seguir culpándolo por todo lo que hizo antaño. Él ya no era esa persona. La maga pelirroja se quedó sentada en una roca hasta que finalmente el peliazul despertó de su letargo. —Hola, Jellal.

—Hola, gracias por sacarme de ahí pero… ¿Si me odias por qué ahora te preocupas por mí? — Preguntó Jellal muy confuso —Se supone que yo he hecho de tu vida un infierno, he matado y hecho daño a gente que querías… ¿Por qué me tratas así ahora?

Erza quedó un rato en silencio antes de responder. Era normal que él tuviese esa duda ya que tenía toda la lógica del mundo. No es muy normal ayudar a alguien que te ha estado torturando durante más de siete años, que te ha intentado matar a ti y a tus amigos.

—Tú no eres quien nos hizo daño.— Respondió Erza con una sonrisa —Lo irás recordando, no te preocupes ahora por eso. Por cierto, por si no lo recuerdas soy Erza, Erza Scarlet. Tú mismo me diste mi apellido.

—Erza Scarlet…— Repitió Jellal —Sí, realmente se me hace muy familiar, a pesar de que no recuerdo por qué.— Jellal siguió hablando —Si os hice daño lo siento de corazón. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudaros a detener a los Oración Seis.

Erza sonrió _"Vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre, por fin."_ —Gracias, pero… ¿Si ese tal Piccolo ya ha conseguido lo que quería por qué manda a los Oración Seis a derrotarnos?

—Pues, si te soy sincero, no tengo ni la más menor idea de por qué lo hace, pero debemos andar con mucho cuidado pues cada uno de los Oración son magos increíblemente peligrosos. — Asintió Jellal —Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte para derrotarlos. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—Gracias, Jellal, confío en ti. ¡Lo lograremos!

* * *

Wendy y Charle se encontraban junto a Hibiki mientras este iba comunicándose con todos los miembros del Equipo de la Luz. La Dragon Slayer del Cielo estaba preparada para que, llegado el momento, acudiese en ayuda de sus compañeros por si alguno quedaba herido. De momento las cosas iban bien y por ello la pequeña aún no había hecho ningún movimiento. De repente la magia archivo de Hibiki mandó una notificación.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó la gata Charle.

—Silencio. Hay alguien aquí cerca.— Dijo Hibiki en voz baja mientras la gata y la chiquilla asentían, guardaban silencio, y se ponían en guardia. —Preparaos.

Los tres individuos mantuvieron un silencio sepulcral mientras sentían unos rápidos pasos acercarse a gran velocidad, Hibiki ordenó a la gata y a Wendy que se escondiesen y ellas obedecieron. El mago de Blue Pegasus apagó su magia archivo para que, en caso de que se tratase de un mago de Oración Seis, no pudiese boicotear a sus compañeros.

— ¿¡HOLAAAA!? ¿¡HOLAAAAAAA!? ¿¡HAY ALGUIEEEN!?

Los tres magos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como desde el frondoso bosque salió un muchacho alto, de cabello negro y puntiagudo el cual parecía andar perdido. Llevaba un gi azul y una camiseta interior de color naranja. Sus botas eran azules y sus muñequeras también, además llevaba un bastón rojo atado a su espalda.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Por fin encuentro a gente! — Exclamó el chico mientras miraba a Hibiki — ¡Hola! ¿Eres un mago? ¿Por qué hay dos personas escondidas ahí? — Preguntó mientras señalaba a unos arbustos en los cuales se encontraban Wendy y Charle.

—Mi nombre es Hibiki y pertenezco al gremio de Blue Pegasus.— Respondió él más tranquilo mientras reactivaba la magia archivo

— ¡Ah! ¡Entonces debes conocer a Ichiya! — Exclamó el joven. — ¡Es mi amigo! ¿Está por aquí? Y por cierto… ¿No habrás visto a algún mago de Fairy Tail por aquí cerca?

Hibiki no respondió y simplemente se limitó a fotografiar la cara del joven con su magia con tal de conocer su identidad haciendo uso de esta, a pesar de no sentir malas intenciones en él no se podía fiar.

Mientras tanto, Wendy miraba a ese chico con gran curiosidad.

—Charle…

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó ella

—No sé por qué pero… ese chico me suena, es como si lo hubiese visto en alguna parte…— Respondió la pequeña Dragon Slayer mientras miraba al joven.

—Bah, tonterías, antes me dijiste lo mismo de ese tal Natsu…— Respondió Charle con desprecio.

Hibiki esperaba a que su magia archivo finalmente revelase la identidad de ese joven, el cual miraba al mago de Blue Pegasus con cara de póquer, pues no entendía su extraño comportamiento. Finalmente la magia proceso la información y entregó los resultados.

Nombre: Goku

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: 17 años

Altura: 1,80

Raza: Desconocida

Magia: Error.

Gremio: Fairy Tail

Rango: Clase A

— ¡QUÉ! ¡Así que tu eres Goku! — Exclamó Hibiki alegremente, aunque extrañado por algunos de los resultados que su magia ofreció. — ¡El señor Ichiya se alegrará mucho de ver a su amigo!

— ¡Así que conoces a Ichiya! — Dijo Goku mientras cogía a Hibiki de los hombros con entusiasmo y él hacía lo mismo a Goku — ¿Qué tal está?

— ¡Bien! ¡Pero ahora déjate de eso! — Exclamó Hibiki —He escuchado que eres bastante poderoso así que te necesitamos para vencer a los Oración Seis. ¡Además, la señora Erza está sufriendo por ti! ¡Tienes que ir a verla!

— ¡Vale pero dime donde es…!

— ¡Espera un momento! — Interrumpió la gata Charle

De repente Charle y Wendy salieron de entre los arbustos y ambos jóvenes se las quedaron mirando fijamente. Goku pudo notar como Wendy le mandaba una sonrisa simpática. A la muchacha el rostro del Saiyajin le recordaba a algo que la hacía feliz, a pesar de que no podía recordar de qué se trataba.

—Dices que realmente eres Goku pero… Según me he podido enterar tú estabas en coma, ¿cómo puede ser que hayas llegado aquí el mismo día de la misión si esta mañana aún no habías despertado? — Preguntó la desconfiada Charle —Aquí hay algo raro… Ni en un vehículo se podría llegar tan pronto…

— ¡Ah! ¡Es que he venido volando! — Respondió él con su típica sonrisa mientras se frotaba el cogote y todos quedaban sorprendidos ante esa afirmación — ¡Anda! ¡Te pareces a Happy!

— ¡Yo no me parezco a ese gato tonto! — Negó Charle con indignación

— ¿Volando? — Preguntó Wendy — ¿Eres un mago de viento?

—Nah, he venido encima de una nube.— Respondió él —¡Me la he encontrado por el camino y me ha llevado!

— ¿En una nube? — Preguntó Hibiki

— ¡Sí! Aunque era un poco rara… Era de color amarillo y bastante pequeña para ser una nube.

— ¿Has dicho que era amarilla? — Preguntó Wendy — ¡Esa tiene que ser Kinton!

— ¡Ah! ¿La conoces? — Preguntó Goku — ¡No sabía qué tenía un nombre!

—Esa nube siempre me ha acompañado desde pequeñita…— Afirmó Wendy —Pero hoy como vio que me iba a una misión decidió salir a dar una vuelta, la debes haber encontrado por mera casualidad…— Respondió la pequeña _"Aunque… ¿Por qué lo habrá querido llevar? Y... ¿Cómo es que se ha podido subir si no lo conoce?"_

—Wendy. — Llamó la gata a la niña — ¿No decías que este chico te sonaba?

—S-sí…

—¿No crees que es un poco misterioso que Kinton también se haya parado al verlo y haya decidido acompañarlo? — Preguntó la gata —El hecho de que te suene y de que Kinton también haya querido llevarlo debe tener algo que ver… No puede ser mera casualidad…

" _Tiene razón… Este chico me suena muchísimo pero… ¡no soy capaz de recordad donde he visto esa cara! Bueno, da igual, ya lo pensaré más tarde…_

— ¡Bueno, a mi eso me da igual! — Exclamó Goku — ¡Dime a quien me he de enfrentar, dónde esta y lo busco!

—Viendo lo capaz que eres creo que lo mejor será que te encargues de Midnight…— Hibiki intentó localizar la posición del mago y cuando finalmente lo ubicó se dio cuenta de que esta ya se encontraba en una pelea con Erza y otro sujeto al cual no tenía localizado. — ¡Goku, ese tal Midnight está peleando con Erza y otro sujeto!

— ¡Pues dime de una vez dónde se encuentran! — Exigió con nerviosismo antes de que una luz se posase en su frente. El Saiyajin sintió como mucha información se almacenaba en su cabeza.

—Ahora mismo estoy transfiriéndote los datos de la batalla de Erza contra Midnight, tendrás actualizaciones en vivo de esta. Supongo que ahora eres capaz de saber donde está, ¿cierto?

— ¡Sí! ¡Ya la localizo! ¡Apenas acaba de empezar la pelea! — Dijo el Saiyajin entusiasmado. — Está al sur, un poco lejos… ¡Debo darme prisa!

Y sin esperar a nada más, Goku salió de la zona a gran velocidad mientras iba saltando entre los arboles del bosque. Wendy quiso decirle algo pero el pelinegro no le dio tiempo a que se lo dijese.

—Quería decirle que podría haber llamado a Kinton para que lo llevase…— Murmuró la pequeña, algo decepcionada.

—No te preocupes, está avanzando muy rápido, no creo que le lleve más de 8 minutos el llegar hasta donde están peleando. — Respondió Hibiki tratando de aliviar a la niña

—Una pelea puede terminar fácilmente en menos de ocho minutos.— Añadió Charle —Pero la verdad es que Erza Scarlet es una maga muy poderosa, quizás incluso haya derrotado a ese tal Midnight antes de que ese descerebrado llegue a apoyarla.

—No estaría tan seguro…— Concluyó Hibiki

* * *

Natsu y Happy se encontraban volando en busca de algún miembro de Oración Seis. Ya estaban advertidos de que estos los estaban buscando para derrotarlos así que prefirieron tomar la iniciativa en la batalla e ir a por sus enemigos antes de que ellos los encontrasen. En un momento dado, Natsu olió algo que le resultó familiar y una confiada sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Ey, Happy.— Llamó Natsu al Exceed — ¿Hueles eso?

—Ya sabes que yo no tengo el mismo olfato que tú. ¿De qué se trata?

—Por fin vuelve…

— ¿Quién?

—Ha despertado, Goku ha despertado y está por aquí cerca.— Afirmó Natsu ante la sorpresa de Happy quien no pudo sino alegrarse al oír esas noticias — ¡Venga espabila! ¡Seguro que se quiere quedar con toda la diversión!

— ¡Sí…! ¡CUIDADO! — Gritó Happy mientras hacía una rápida maniobra para esquivar algo que pasó por su lado a gran velocidad y, seguramente, con malas, malísimas, intenciones.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — Preguntó Natsu algo intranquilo.

Ambos giraron la vista y vieron a Cobra, quien se encontraba subido en una enorme serpiente alada, la misma serpiente que envenenó a Erza. Natsu sonrió de manera desafiante, por fin tenía un rival con quien pelear y, a decir verdad, era de los que más le interesaban. Le hubiese gustado pelear directamente contra el maestro del gremio pero bueno, le valía.

— ¡Woaaah! ¡Qué mal rollito me da este tipo! — Exclamó Happy intranquilo. — ¡Seguro que esa serpiente me quería comer!

—Lo siento mucho, pero tendré que acabar con vosotros.— Dijo Cobra —Puedo oírlo… Tus ganas de pelear y, también… — Cobra se lanzó a por Natsu a gran velocidad — ¡Tu muerte!

— ¡Venga bastardo, lo que vas a oír serán golpes en tu cara!

* * *

Erza y Jellal andaban lentamente por los alrededores de la enorme estructura Nirvana. Ella le estuvo hablando de todo lo que el peliazul hizo en el pasado ya que Jellal insistía mucho en saberlo. Erza propuso que fuesen a por Piccolo juntos y lo derrotasen pero el joven le dijo que este era muy peligroso y que si durante la pelea aparecía alguno de los Oracion Seis sufrirían para sobrevivir. La pelirroja decidió hacer caso y esperar a que alguno de los magos enemigos apareciese. Eran dos así que no tendrían demasiados problemas para derrotarlos. Ambos estaban en silencio mientras avanzaban con paso lento. Erza veía que el joven se sentía realmente incómodo así que decidió hablarle y preguntar.

— ¿Te ocurre algo, Jellal?

—No, no es nada. — Afirmó él, tratando de disimular.

—No me mientas, te conozco.

—Bueno, sabiendo todo lo que te he hecho a ti, a Goku, a Simon y a los demás, no soy capaz de mirarte a la cara. He hecho de tu vida un absoluto infierno y por más que te muestres comprensiva no soy capaz de perdonarme. Y además, ahora Goku está en coma… No es justo que estés sufriendo constantemente.

—Ah… Mira que eres idiota…— Respondió Erza mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca y miraba al cielo, ya consumido por la noche —Ya te he dicho que para mi tú no eres quien hizo eso. Fuiste consumido por magia oscura, a cualquiera le hubiese pasado lo mismo bajo el control de un poder así. Además, esa magia te poseyó por culpa de la rabia que sentiste porque nos estaban haciendo daño a todos.

Jellal quedó en silencio. Sí era cierto que él había estado poseído por magia oscura, entonces no cabía duda de que Erza tenía gran parte de razón pero, aún así no era suficiente. Por mucho que estuviese controlado, él había causado grandes daños a gente muy importante en su vida. Erza decidió insistir, no quería que Jellal se siguiese sintiendo mal por algo de lo que realmente no tenía culpa. Si él acabó consumido por el mal fue precisamente por el cariño que tenía por sus seres queridos.

—Cuando eramos pequeños y estábamos en la Torre del Cielo tú siempre te preocupabas por cuidarnos a todos, eras como nuestro hermano mayor. Goku te admiraba, y te admira, estoy segura de que él tampoco te culpará por nada. ¿Sabes qué me decía cuando me habló de todo lo que pasó cuando peleasteis en la Torre del Cielo? — Jellal preguntó con un simple gesto de su cabeza —Me decía que se sentía muy frustrado, que no soportaba la idea de no haberte podido salvar. Me decía que estaba intentando derrotar a "ese bastardo que tenía el cuerpo de Jellal" para que por fin pudieses volver. — Jellal estaba quedando helado al escuchar esas palabras. A pesar de no poder recordar a Goku, ni su rostro, ni su voz ni nada de él, estaba impresionado, e incluso feliz, al ver el enorme aprecio que ese tal Goku tenía por él. —Cuando era pequeñito me preguntaba casi todos los días Erza, ¿cómo crees que estará Jellal" "Erza, ¿tú crees que ya soy tan fuerte como Jellal?". Nunca dejó de tenerte presente, no había un solo día que se olvidase de ti.— A continuación la pelirroja pasó su brazo por encima de la espalda del joven mientras le enviaba una animada sonrisa — ¡Así que deja de comerte la cabeza y esfuérzate por mejorar y dejar atrás tú pasado!

Jellal la miró y pudo ver esa sonrisa que mostraba la enorme seguridad y valentía que tenía esa joven. Ya siendo una chiquilla ella era realmente valiente y su mayor miedo siempre era que sus seres queridos sufriesen o se fuesen. A pesar del estado en que ella aún creía que se encontraba Goku, era capaz de esforzarse en animarlo y estar luchando en una batalla tan importante. La fortaleza mental de esa joven era algo realmente increíble, y Jellal no se podía quedar atrás así que decidió abandonar esos pensamientos autodestructivos para comenzar a esforzarse en mejorar.

—Sí, eso haré.— Respondió él también con una sonrisa antes de que alguien se presentase ante ambos magos. Este se acercó amenazante hacía los dos.

—Hola, Erza, Jellal. Veo que te has aliado con ellos. Tendré que mataros a los dos… Tengo bastante sueño así que acabemos rápidamente con esto. — El mago que se plantó ante ellos era nada más y nada menos que Midnight, el tipo que se encontraba dormido sobre una alfombra voladora cuando los gremios aliados se enfrentaron a Oración Seis por primera vez.

Erza estaba dispuesta a hacerle frente pero entonces se encontró con el brazo de Jellal que le barró el paso. — ¿Qué haces Jellal?

—No, Erza, atrás.— Dijo Jellal rotundamente —Ya has sufrido mucho, yo acabaré con él.

— ¡No! ¿¡Pero vosotros dos de qué vais!? — Exclamó Erza indignada, cosa que sorprendió mucho al peliazul — ¡Siempre vosotros por delante! ¡A ver quien es el más gallito! ¡Pues ya estoy harta, siempre acabáis malheridos por sacrificaros por querer hacerlo todo solos y luego la que se queda viendo a la gente en hospitales o poseída soy yo! ¡No te voy a dejar que pelees so…!

— ¡ERZA! ¡POR FAVOR! — Dijo Jellal alzando mucho la voz — ¡Déjame comenzar hoy mismo a enmendar mis errores!

La maga pelirroja, muy a su pesar, decidió concederle a Jellal la oportunidad que estaba pidiendo. Después de haber hecho sufrir tanto a sus seres queridos él ardía en deseos de comenzar a protegerles, poder darles una vida más fácil, sacarlos de situaciones difíciles siempre que le fuera posible, que pudiesen contar con él para todo.

—Está bien…— Suspiró ella —Encárgate tú.

Y nada más recibió la aprobación de la pelirroja, Jellal lanzó un seguido de esferas mágicas hacia Midnight pero, para sorpresa de este, estas se desviaron justo antes de alcanzarlo. Ni Jellal ni Erza daban crédito a lo que acababan de ver.

—Jellal, no me jodas. ¡No solo has perdido la memoria sino que también la puntería! — Midnight se estaba riendo de lo que acababa de suceder, como si estuviese diciendo una mentira o simplemente bromease.

—Eso es un efecto de tu magia, no te pases de listo.— Afirmó Erza con un tono serio ya que no estaba para bromas.

—Bueno, y si lo es qué vais a hacer…— Dijo Midnight con un tono chulesco mientras apuntaba con su mano a Jellal —Además, Jellal, por mucho que te empeñes en pelear no estás en condiciones, apenas recuerdas como usar correctamente tu magia… Ahora mismo no eres más que un principiante.

Midnight lanzó una especie de cuerdas mágicas que atraparon a Jellal. Rápidamente este lo elevó en el aire para después estamparlo con tremenda fuerza contra el asfalto con un golpe que por poco no le rompió los huesos. Realmente Jellal había perdido muchas facultades debido en parte a su pérdida de memoria.

—D-desgraciado…— Murmuró Jellal enfadado mientras volvía a levantarse para atacarlo de nuevo. Entonces un brazo le bloqueó el paso. Esta vez era Erza quien se interponía en la batalla. — ¿Erza?

—Jellal, por más que te empeñes ahora mismo no estás en condiciones.— Afirmó Erza —Si ahora mueres no podrás enmendar todos esos errores que dices. Necesitas recordar como se pelea así que mira y aprende…— Dijo ella con un tono algo bromista

— ¡Wow! ¡Pareces muy confiada, Titania! — Rió Midnight

Erza atacó al mago de Oración Seis con rápidos espadazos pero estos no tenían ningún efecto, es más, atravesaban su cuerpo como si de una ilusión se tratase, aún así ella seguía atacando esperando que en algún momento la magia de su rival fallase pero, al ver que no estaba teniendo resultados, decidió alejarse de él.

—Parece que aún no descubro tu punto débil…

—Ni tampoco lo harás. — Midnight, con una extraña magia, hizo que la armadura de Erza se envolviese alrededor de su cuerpo y lo apretase muy fuertemente de manera que no le permitiese mover ni sus brazos ni sus piernas. Además la propia presión que esta ejercía estaba dañando a la maga —En serio, tengo sueño, voy a acabar con esto pronto.

— ¡Ni flipando! — Erza invocó una espada y la lanzó hacia Midnigh, quien tuvo que apartar la cabeza para esquivarla. La pelirroja sonrió _"Te pillé… ¡Lo sabía!"_ ¡HAAAAA! — Gritó ella al hacer una enorme fuerza con los brazos y romper la atadura que la oprimía.

—Increíble, realmente eres una maga muy poderosa…— Dijo él. —Vamos ven, esta pelea comienza a interesarme.

Erza se rearmó en una "armadura" que consistía en un kimono de color morado que, a decir verdad, era bastante revelador, más unas medias de un lila un poco más claro y unas vendas en sus antebrazos. Su arma, la Bisento, recordaba un gran arma de asta japonesa de una alabarda, con dos pequeños agujeros en la hoja. (Esto está copiadísimo de la Wiki xD) Tras esto, ella se lanzó al ataque y comenzó a blandir la Bisento contra Midnight. El resultado estaba siendo el mismo que anteriormente pero entonces, para sorpresa de todos, la maga logró conectar un durísimo manotazo en el pecho de su oponente de manera que lo estrelló contra una roca.

—Tú magia tiene un punto débil. No es capaz de anular más de un ataque y, además, no funciona con ataques físicos, por eso te puedo dar con la mano.— Afirmó Erza —Será mejor que te rindas, no quiero tener que hacerte daño.

—Jajajaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!— Midnight comenzó a reír como un maníaco, cosa que puso a Erza y Jellal bastante nerviosos

—Erza, cuidado…— Advirtió Jellal.

—Titania… ¿Sabes por qué me llaman Midnight? — Preguntó el mago de Oración Seis mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, los cuales se tornaron completamente negros.

De repente unas cadenas increíblemente resistentes aprisionaron tanto a Jellal como a Erza, quienes se esforzaban por liberarse con unos resultados nulos.

" _Que empiece la fiesta"_

Delante de ambos magos apareció la imagen de Goku, quien se encontraba también encadenado. A Erza se le iluminó la cara pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba su preocupación aumentó.

— ¡SUÉLTALO DESGRACIADO! — Gritaba ella mientras trataba de liberarse — ¡Te juro que te mato!

—No grites tanto, escandalosa. Tengo entendido que quieres mucho a este tipo, ¿verdad?— Entonces Midnight, sin dar ninguna explicación, lanzó un rayo hacia Goku, quien gritó de dolor a pesar de estar completamente inconsciente. — ¡Vaya! ¡Parece que ha sufrido una descarga! ¿Te suena de algo?

— ¡Eres un bastardo! — Gritó Jellal totalmente cegado mientras Erza parecía que empezaba a desesperarse otra vez.

—Mmm… Qué veo por aquí… Parece que este chico sufrió una descarga eléctrica hace no mucho…— Dijo él — ¿Qué es lo que pasó después?

—No, por favor, déjalo en paz…— Murmuraba Erza con voz débil —No le hagas nada… ¡DÉJALO IR!

— ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que lo dejó ir? — Midnight siguió hurgando en la herida —Si no hubieses sido tan torpe, si hubieses estado más atenta él no te habría cogido por sorpresa y no habría hecho lo que hizo… — A continuación cogió al dormido Saiyajin del cabello y lo levantó, enseñándolo a los dos jóvenes —Pero mira ahora, en coma, por tú culpa.

— ¡CIERRA EL PICO! — Gritó Jellal totalmente rabiado al ver como Erza comenzaba a llorar mientras seguía tratando de liberarse desesperadamente

— ¡PARA! ¡PARA JODER! — Gritaba Erza completamente desquiciada mientras se revolvía — ¡DÉJALO DE UNA VEZ!

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No! ¡Me has humillado al descubrir mi secreto, no te lo voy a perdonar! — Dijo él riendo antes de seguir con la tortura —Mira Erza, ¿Escuchas esos latidos? Es la vida de tu querido amigo… ¿Cuánto crees que aguantará? Qué te parece si probamos con… ¡RAYOS! — Midnight comenzó a lanzar múltiples descargas sobre el Saiyajin, quien seguía dormido pero a la vez soltaba gritos de dolor.

— ¡PARA! ¡TE LO RUEGO, PARA! ¡LO VAS A MATAR! — Erza estaba destrozada y de los nervios, esta vez lo iban a matar, delante de sus ojos y ella no podía hacer nada más aparte de llorar y rogar por compasión — No… por favor… no quiero…

—Bastardo… Eres un puto bastardo…— Murmuraba un enfadado Jellal.

* * *

(Introducir tema: Boku No Hero Academia – Hero A.)

Goku iba avanzando por el bosque, guiado por la magia de Hibiki que le indicaba donde se encontraba Erza. Pero, llegado un momento, lo que lo guiaron fueron gritos de pura desesperación que, a pesar de oírse a lo lejos, sabía con claridad a quien pertenecían.

" _¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Piernas, lo que coño sea, MÁS RÁPIDO!_

Finalmente Goku dio un enorme salto de varios metros de altura con el cual salió definitivamente del frondoso bosque por el que estuvo corriendo durante un rato. Al elevarse pudo aclarar su vista y vio algo que no le gustó un pelo.

Un tío rarísimo se acercaba a Erza, con su propia espada. Ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza y gritando completamente desesperada. No entendía que estaba pasando pero ella no parecía estar herida así que supuso que estaba jugando con su mente y, lo peor de todo, la estaba torturando.

" _No te preocupes. ¡Ya llego!"_

Pero de repente el Saiyajin se dio cuenta de algo, la altura a la que se encontraba del suelo era realmente grande y no le iba a dar tiempo de llegar para salvarla. Por fin la había encontrado pero si no aterrizaba a tiempo ese tipo la mataría.

" _Vamos Goku, piensa… ¡Piensa! Si no aterrizo antes no voy a conseguir salvarla! Y una esfera de KI hará demasiado ruido, ¡me oirá y la esquivará o la matará antes!"_

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Están sufriendo de lo lindo! — Midnight, con la espada de Erza en la mano, se regocijaba al ver como ambos jóvenes estaban presos de esas ilusiones que él había creado —Los voy a matar ahora mismo, tengo sueño… ¡Empezaré por Titania! — El mago de Oración Seis la cogió del cuello, mientras seguía llorando.

" _¡MIERDA, MIERDA! ¡NO LLEGO!"_

Entonces, mientras caía a toda velocidad, Goku recordó el regalo que Porlyusica le dio antes de salir. El bastón del abuelo Rob, su abuelo. Según le dijo Porlyusica este se podía alargar si el portador así lo ordenaba.

" _Eso es… Es imposible que llegue a tiempo si simplemente espero a aterrizar… Pero no me rendiré, usaré hasta la más mínima posibilidad y con ella ganaré"_ Goku se llevó la mano a la espalda y agarró el bastón mágico _"Si yo no puedo llegar a tiempo, …"_

—Muere, Erza Scarlet.

 **¡ENTONCES ATACAREMOS JUNTOS ABUELO! ¡AYÚDAME A PROTEGER A ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

El bastón mágico se alargó de manera que pudo llegar a tiempo para golpear a Midnight, quien fue pillado por sorpresa. El impacto fue tremendo y el de Oración Seis no tuvo otra opción que apartarse ante el tremendo ataque que llegaba, pero aún así recibió un durísimo golpe en su hombro, el cual quedó totalmente destrozado. Sin esperar un instante Goku se lanzó de cabeza a por Erza y la tomó en brazos a la vez que la alejaba del peligro.

De repente las imágenes terribles que ella estaba presenciando desaparecieron y esta comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Cuando su vista aún no se había aclarado, sintió un cálido contacto seguido de una voz mientras una mano acariciaba su mejilla.

—Perdona que haya tardado tanto, Erza.

—G-go… — A Erza le temblaba la voz y no era capaz de terminar la frase, estaba confusa, emocionada, feliz… Un enorme popurrí de sentimientos aceleraba su corazón. No era capaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo y supuso que no era más que una ilusión provocada por el terrible dolor que estaba experimentando. Finalmente su vista se aclaró y lo vio a él, con esa sonrisa que tantas ganas tenía de volver a ver. Ella no sabía como reaccionar y simplemente pudo gritar mientras se le tiraba encima — ¡GOKU!

La chica se salió de los brazos del Saiyajin para tirarse encima de él, quien quedó algo sorprendido por esa reacción. Ella quedó encima de Goku, tirados los dos en el suelo, y hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico quien sintió como sus ropas comenzaban a humedecerse un poco por las lágrimas de su compañera. —Erza… ¿Por qué lloras?

— ¡IDIOTA! — Erza levantó la cabeza y agarró al chico por el cuello de su Gi mientras lo miraba con una cara empapada en lágrimas y completamente enfadada — ¿TÚ SABES EL MIEDO QUE HE PASADO ESTOS MESES? — Goku no sabía como reaccionar ante los sentimientos de Erza. —Yo… creí que te perdía, Goku…

—L-lo siento… Quería protegerte y por eso…

— ¡PROMÉTEME QUE NO ME LO VOLVERÁS A HACER! — Gritó ella con su rostro a un palmo del de Goku — ¡PROMÉTELO!

—Te lo prometo.— Respondió él con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro mientras ella lo soltaba de su camiseta para posar su manos a cada lado del rostro del Saiyajin. —No te preocuparé nunca más de esa mane…

—Vale, de acuerdo, ahora cállate.— Goku no pudo terminar la frase pues la chica lo interrumpió para después acercar su rostro y comerse al joven a besos. Ella realmente necesitaba volver a sentir el cariño que él siempre le profesaba, confirmar que había vuelto y estaba con ella, y esos besos, a los que el pelinegro respondió con alegría, eran la prueba definitiva de que todo había terminado, por fin estaban juntos de nuevo.

—¡Jajaja, Er *muac*!— Decía un risueño joven, quien apenas podía hablar debido a que la pelirroja no paraba de cortarlo con sus labios —¡No pue*muac* ni habl*muac*Jajajaja!

Finalmente se separaron. Erza, sin soltar la cara de su chico, le regaló una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras seguían cayendo algunas lágrimas de pura felicidad por sus mejillas las cuales Goku, también sonriente, limpiaba con delicadeza.

— ¿Estás feliz, Erza? — Preguntó Goku, a quien realmente le importaba que le confirmase si por fin ella se sentía bien.

— ¡Sí! — Respondió ella alegremente.

— ¡Entonces yo también! — Aclaró él antes de plantar un beso en la frente de la chica —Por cierto… ¿Hay alguien contigo, verdad? — Goku no se percató de la presencia de Jellal ya que estaba completamente centrado en la pelirroja. Ella simplemente se levantó de encima del chico, lo ayudó a incorporarse y le señaló en dirección a Jellal. — ¿QUÉ?

—Mira, por fin ha vuelto, y esta vez es Jellal, no ese "bastardo" — Señaló Erza mientras sonreía al peliazul, quien también sonrió ligeramente. —Él sobrevivió Goku, como tú. Los dos sois muy fuertes.

—Jellal… No te maté…— Dijo Goku a quien le temblaba la voz pues no era capaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. —Pero no lo entiendo…

—Goku, discúlpame por lo que hice. — Dijo Jellal mientras se acercaba con paso lento hacia su amigo —Me esforzaré en mejorar y en protegeros.

Goku seguía helado pero poco a poco el alivio y la felicidad comenzaban a inundar su cuerpo, aún así no reaccionaba. Finalmente Erza comenzó a sacudir los cabellos del joven con energía. — ¡Anda idiota! ¡Ve y deja de dudar!

— ¡JELLAL! ¡HAS VUELTO! — Gritó él mientras se abalanzaba hacia su amigo quien, a pesar de no recordarlo, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. — ¡VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOS! —Erza y Jellal comenzaron a reír al ver la curiosa reacción del Saiyajin, quien, en lugar de ponerse a llorar de alegría o algo más normal, se puso a gritar como si estuviese celebrando un gol de su equipo en los últimos minutos — ¡VAMOS JODER, VAMOOOOOS!

" _A pesar de no recordar su cara, esta sensación sí me es realmente familiar…"_ Pensó Jellal con una sonrisa mientras Goku lo abrazaba y daba saltos de alegría. _"Me alegra ver que por fin los dos están felices."_

—Desgraciados… Quién eres tú, bastardo…

Midnight finalmente apareció entre los escombros, tenía el brazo derecho completamente destrozado pero por lo demás estaba en perfecto estado. Goku lo miró con una mirada fría y ya se iba a ir a por él cuando Jellal lo detuvo.

—Goku, ten cuidado, este tío es realmente peligroso. A nosotros dos nos atrapó en una pesadilla, si lo vuelve a hacer no habrá quien nos saque de su control. — Advirtió Jellal.

 **(Buscad en Youtube: Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Edge of Spirit)**

— ¿Pesadilla? ¿Qué pesadilla puede crear este tío si ya sé que estáis bien? — Dijo Goku con seguridad —Estamos juntos y además sé que los demás también están a salvo. Tengo todo lo que quiero, lo que estuve buscando durante tanto tiempo... Erza está sonriendo y tú por fin regresas, Jellal. ¡Es imposible crear una pesadilla ahora que estoy tan feliz!

—Goku…— Murmuró Erza emocionada.

— Venga, tú, ven a por mí.— Dijo Goku mientras con su mano decía a Midnight que se acercase. —Si no vienes tú lo haré yo, y eso será peor.

" _¿Desde cuando Goku es tan… presuntuoso?"_ Se preguntó Erza desconcertada al ver la actitud confiada del Saiyajin. Él nunca mostraba ese lado orgulloso y engreído antes de las peleas, un comentario más normal para él hubiese sido: " ¡Venga, enséñame que tan fuerte eres!" o "¡Qué emoción!".

— ¡Toma esto! — Gritó Midnight mientras usaba la misma magia que utilizó para atrapar a a Jellal. — ¡No te reirás de…!

— ¿Ti? — Dijo Goku con una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿¡Q-qué!? ¡No he sido capaz de verlo! — Exclamó Jellal en sorpresa

" _¿P-por qué ahora es tan sumamente rápido?"_ Se preguntó Erza, quien no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver.

Goku, sin siquiera haber dejado terminar a Midnight, se movió a una velocidad realmente sobrehumana y, antes de que este lo pudiese atrapar, hundió su puño en el estómago de Midnight, quien cayó de rodillas tras el tremendo impacto recibido.

—M-mierda…— Murmuró el de Oración Seis, completamente debilitado —Yo, mi oración…

Finalmente Midnight cayó inconsciente mientras una misteriosa luz salía de su cuerpo en dirección a la gran estructura de Nirvana. Jellal y Erza seguían sin dar crédito a lo que veían, sobretodo la pelirroja, quien no recordaba que él fuese tan sumamente rápido. Además, era imposible que hubiese entrenado si había despertado ese mismo día. Tampoco le dio más importancia, que Goku se volviese más poderoso no era algo de lo que preocuparse en lo absoluto.

—Ahora vas y vuelves a crear pesadillas, bastardo.— Dijo Goku mirando a Midnight con desprecio.

—Goku, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó Erza al oír ese comentario del Saiyan. A pesar de que se alegraba muchísimo de volverlo a ver, le extrañaba mucho esa actitud y esos comentarios del Saiyajin.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Goku no entendía porque ella decía eso. — ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a buscar a nuestros amigos! ¡Ah, y mira, Porlyusica me ha dado ropa nueva y un bastón que perteneció al abuelo Rob!

— ¿Al abuelo Rob? — Preguntaron Jellal y Erza.

— ¡Sí! ¡El abuelito me ayudó a salvaros! — Dijo Goku mientras se lo dejaba a Erza para que los dos lo inspeccionasen —De no ser por él no hubiese llegado a tiempo… ¡Pero el abuelo nos ayudó! ¡Estoy seguro de que él, desde donde sea, nos protege a todos! Seguro que a ti también te protegió, Jellal.

—El abuelo Rob…— Murmuró el peliazul —Ese nombre también me es familiar…

—Ya lo recordarás.— Dijo Erza mientras le sonreía —Seguro que él está feliz de ver que estamos los tres bien y juntos.

— ¡Sí! — Exclamó Goku — Por cierto, ¿te gusta este Gi? — Dijo Goku mientras se daba la vuelta para que ella viese la nueva vestimenta que él llevaba — ¡Los colores son distintos, pero me gusta!

—Ahora los colores se han girado. — Dijo Erza al observar como ahora la camiseta interior era naranja y los pantalones y la camiseta exterior eran azules — ¡Te ves realmente bien! ¡Me encanta!

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Lo mejor es que me ha salido gratis! Espero que Porlyusica no se acuerde de cobrarme…— Dijo él mientras se frotaba el mentón y los dos jóvenes comenzaban a reír al ver su actitud.

" _Parece que cuando se enfrenta a un enemigo su actitud se vuelve más agresiva y prepotente… Seguramente le hayan quedado secuelas… Al fin y al cabo ha estado dos meses en coma y por poco no muere. Pero no lo entiendo, ¿de dónde sale ese lado agresivo y chulesco?"_ Se preguntaba Erza. De repente Goku se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

—Oye Erza.

— ¿Sí?

—Eso que era mejor que los besos, ¿cuándo me lo enseñarás? —Preguntó Goku realmente interesado mientras a Erza se le subían todos los colores a la cara, sorprendiendo al joven quien creía que ella ya no se sonrojaba

—Estooo… ¡No tengas prisa! — Respondió ella con enorme nerviosismo pero pensando en el asunto. _"Bueno pero… En algún momento u otro… Es inevitable, y realmente quiero pero aún no me siento segura…"_

—Erza, estás roja. ¿Qué piensas? ¡Dímelo! — Preguntó el chico

— ¡NADA, NADA!

" _Qué graciosos"_ Pensó Jellal divertido.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Quiero aclarar que en esta historia Jellal no tiene sentimientos de amor por Erza como en la original, él los ve como a sus hermanos pequeños. Si queréis Jerza ya tenéis el de Mashima que encima es canon xD, no seáis ansias.**

* * *

—Ya solo quedáis vosotros, Hotai, Angel… Con el 100% de mi poder y Nirvana en mis manos seré imparable…

Piccolo observaba desde una pantalla como todos los Oración Seis fueron cayendo uno por uno. Como acaba de decir, solo quedaba Angel, quien se encontraba peleando contra Lucy a la cual estaba superando concreces.

De repente, de manera totalmente inesperada, comenzó a escuchar unas voces que lo llamaban desde el suelo.

— ¡TÚ, JEFAZO, BAJA!

— ¿Quién es el idiota que quiere morir? — Se preguntó el maestro de Oración mientras descendía de la gigante estructura. Una vez abajo pudo ver de quien se trataba, era Natsu Dragneel, y con él estaba tambien Gray Fullbuster —Ah, vosotros, los que no pudisteis ni con Racer. ¿No os gusta vuestra vida y habéis venido a que os ayude a suicidaros? ¿O simplemente estáis locos?

— ¿Que no he podido contra Racer? — Dijo Gray con un tono desafiante —Venga, no te hagas el loco, estoy seguro de que sabes que lo acabo de derrotar…

— ¡Cállate piel de moco! ¡Eres más feo que una mierda! — Dijo Natsu mientras incendiaba sus puños y señalaba a su rival — ¡Voy a frenar esa cosa!

— ¿Creéis que vosotros, unas basuras de tal calibre, podéis hacer algo contra mi? — Preguntó el Namekiano

—Creo que nos menosprecias demasiado. — Dijo Gray mientras su mano comenzaba a enfriarse — A ver que te parece… ¡ESTO! ¡ **GÉISER HELADO!** —Gray alzó el brazo y debajo de Piccolo se levantó una tremenda torre de hielo que lo atrapó por completo. —Frío… ¿verdad?

—Nada mal, Gray…— Dijo Natsu antes de lanzarse hacía la enorme columna de hielo en la que quedó atrapado el maestro de Oracion Seis. — ¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡ **ALAS DEL DRAGÓN DE FUE…!** — Natsu salió disparado hacia atrás cuando la gran torre de hielo se quebró en mil pedazos. — ¡Joder Gray! ¡Menuda mierda de hielo, se rompe con nada!

—Cállate llamitas, céntrate en la pelea…— Gray y Natsu volvieron a adaptar poses de combate mientras Piccolo avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos —Este tío es realmente peligroso, o trabajamos en equipo o estamos jodidos.

—Increíble, no está nada mal para unos humanos de mierda. — Dijo Piccolo mientras su brazo se hinchaba ligeramente — ¡Pero seguís siendo basura comparados conmigo!

Piccolo alzó el brazo, levantando una gran cantidad de tierra. Natsu y Gray tuvieron que cubrirse ante tal despliegue de fuerza bruta. Finalmente toda la polvareda se disipó.

—Este tío es un animal…— Murmuró Gray. — Pero aún así…

— ¡Estoy que ardo! — Exclamó Natsu entusiasmado antes de lanzarse directamente a por Piccolo — ¡Yo lo ataco, piensa tú en algo!

—Desgraciado… ¡Siempre te quedas lo mejor!

—Idiotas. — Dijo Piccolo mientras veía a Natsu acercarse

Natsu comenzó a golpear a Piccolo con tremenda velocidad pero aún así el namekiano no tenia el más mínimo problema para detenerlos, se bastaba de un solo brazo para neutralizar todos y cada uno de los ataque del Dragon Slayer. Finalmente Piccolo decidió dejarse de juegos y comenzar a contraatacar, su puño estaba a punto de impactar en el pelirrosa cuando este…

— **¡MURALLA DE FUEGO!** — Natsu hizo aparecer una enorme barrera ígnea entre él y su oponente la cual, a pesar de no lograr frenar el golpe de Piccolo, el cual le dio de lleno, si consiguió cegarlo por completo — Jejeje… ¡Lo logré!

— ¿Lograste el qué, basu…!

— ¡TOMA ESTO! — Gritó Gray quien se lanzaba a por Piccolo, quien no lo vio venir, con una enorme espada de hielo. — ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gray aprovechó la confusión generada por la muralla de fuego de Natsu para atacar a Piccolo por sorpresa y, así, conseguir dar con él. Y vaya si lo hizo, logró cortarle un brazo.

— ¡Buena esa Gray! — Exclamó Natsu mientras los dos cogían distancia de Piccolo — ¡Ahora detén esa cosa y quizás te perdonamos la vida! No te pienses que con un solo brazo podrás con nosotros…

—Que dos basuras como vosotros hayan podido hacerme algo así… Me hiere el orgullo… Ahora, no me contendré os aplastaré sin miramientos, basura… Haaaa… — De la zona amputada de Piccolo comenzaron a salir unos líquidos extraños que no eran simple sangre. El namekiano estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo mientras sus poderes se aumentaban. Nuestros amigos no se olían nada bueno así que decidieron atacar, pero cuando se disponían a salir disparados a por él — ¡HAAAAAAA!

— ¿¡QUÉ!? — Gritaron los dos magos totalmente atónitos.

— ¿Os pensabais que unas panda de humanos de mierda como vosotros me derrotaríais ? — Preguntó Piccolo mientras estiraba su recientemente regenerado brazo —Apuesto que vosotros no podéis hacer esto… ¿Qué tal si empiezo amputando vuestros brazos?

—Mierda…— Murmuró Gray mientras se ponía en guardia —Este tipo es un monstruo…

—No importa, ¡lo aplastaremos! — Exclamó Natsu mientras adoptaba una posición de combate y todo su cuerpo se rodeaba en llamas.

—Mocosos… ¿Qué tal si os muestro la enorme diferencia entre unos patéticos humanos y un demonio como yo?

— ¿Eh?

Piccolo alargó sus dos brazos ante la sorpresa de los magos, quienes no pudieron hacer nada por esquivarlos. Piccolo agarró a los dos por las piernas y comenzó a levantarlos y estrellarlos contra el suelo por pura diversión.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¿¡Divertido, verdad!?

— ¡MIERDA! — Gritaba Natsu mientras trataba de liberarse — ¡TUS PUTOS MUERTOS!

Finalmente, tras haberlos machacado, Piccolo los estrelló contra el suelo mientras se elevaba en el aire y comenzaba a cargar energía en su brazo. Una enorme esfera naranja apareció en la palma de su mano, la cual apuntaba directamente a los dos magos que se encontraban tirados en el suelo.

—Mierda, Natsu, tenemos que levantarnos…— Dijo Gray quien se esforzaba en moverse

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, idiota. — Respondió Natsu mientras ambos jóvenes se incorporaban como buenamente podían. — Vamos a parar esa mierda…

— ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Pues adelante! — Gritó Piccolo justo antes de lanzar la enorme esfera de energía en dirección a los dos magos.

— ¡Vamos! — Gritó Natsu mientras se preparaba para golpearla.

— ¡Voy a convertir esa mierda en una bola de nieve! — Dijo Gray mientras se preparaba para detener el ataque.

El gigantesco ataque del namekiano estaba a punto de impactar contra los dos magos de Fairy Tail quienes, por mucho que lo intentase, no tenían ni la más mínima posibilidad de frenarlo y salir vivos, no después de haber recibido tan duros ataques. Era un esfuerzo demasiado grande para sus dañados músculos.

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

— ¿Qué mierda? — Se preguntó Gray al ver como una silueta apareció justo delante de ellos dos y detuvo la esfera de energía — ¿Qué fue eso?

—Por fin llegas… perro de mierda…— Dijo Natsu en voz baja pero bastante contento.

— ¿¡GOKU!? — Exclamó el mago de Hielo realmente sorprendido y feliz de verlo allí.

La enorme polvareda generada por el impactó del ataque se disipó y nuestros amigos vieron como Goku se encontraba delante de ellos, con los dos brazos extendidos hacía adelante, indicando que él había detenido la esfera de energía.

—Perdonad chicos, ¿llegamos tarde? –- Dijo Erza quien se encontraba con Jellal. Natsu estuvo a punto de ir a golpearlo pero Gray lo detuvo.

—Natsu, si te fijas bien no sentirás malas intenciones en él. Además, si los acompaña es por algo.— Dijo el mago de hielo a lo que Natsu, tras unos segundos de relfexión, comprendió. Si realmente quisiese hacerles daño no les estaría acompañando y, además, como dijo Gray, no sentía malas intenciones en él. —Por cierto, veo que por fin despiertas, Goku.— Dijo el mago de Hielo mientras se acercaba a su colega y ambos chocaban la mano. —Ya te vale, cabronazo.

—Sí, lo sé.— Asintió Goku mientras ambos magos se mandaban una confiada sonrisa —Ya os invitaré a todos a cenar o algo para compensar.

—Me parece correcto.— Asintió el mago de hielo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó Piccolo mientras miraba al Saiyajin con una mirada realmente hostil.

—Soy un mago de Fairy Tail que se unió tarde a la misión por unos asuntos que no te interesan en lo más mínimo. Mi nombre es Goku.

— ¡Venga, vamos a por él! — Exclamó Natsu mientras se colocaba al lado de su compañero Saiyajin y se disponía a retomar la pelea. Erza lo llamó.

—Natsu, deja que Goku se encargue.— Dijo ella, cosa que el pelirrosa no entendió. Aún así decidió obedecer ya que prefería no enfadar a Erza —Siento que Goku se ha vuelto mucho más poderoso… ¿No te apetece verlo? Si ocurre algo intervendremos.

—Tsch… Está bien. — Dijo Natsu mientras se apartaba —Pero si tarda mucho en acabarlo me uniré por mucho que digas. Y espero que tengas una buena explicación a porque Jellal está con vosotros.

—Cállate de una vez, llamitas.— Dijo Gray mientras ambos magos se retiraban de la zona de combate.

Goku se colocó en posición de combate (la misma que adopta en la primera pelea contra Vegeta) y se preparó para combatir contra el líder de Oración Seis, quien descendió de las alturas y aterrizó en el suelo, sin apartar su fría mirada del Saiyajin.

—Cuando quieras.— Dijo Goku, invitando a Piccolo a comenzar el combate.

—Eres muy engreído ¿sabes? — Respondió el Namekiano

—Bueno, pues ven y haz que me trague mis palabras, te espero.

Sin más dilación ambos se lanzaron al ataque bajo las miradas de los magos que los miraban intrigados. Finalmente estos estrellaron sus puños y el tremendo golpe se retumbo por una enorme extensión de terreno. Una nueva batalla había comenzado.

* * *

 **Ending cap: Ending 5 de Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **¡Avance capítulo 19!**

 **Escuchad de fondo: Dragon Ball Super OST: A Dangerous New Enemy (Preview)**

Goku: ¡Piccolo! ¿Ese es todo tu poder?

Gray: ¿C-cómo se ha vuelto tan poderoso?

Erza: ¡Cuidado! Parece que tiene alguna guardada...

Piccolo: Vuestra compañera Lucy será vuestra perdición...

Natsu: ¡Cállate bastardo! ¡Te machacaré!

 _En el siguiente episodio de Cambio de Mundo..._

 **¡Goku contra Piccolo! ¡La última oración!**

Lucy: ¡No se lo pierdan!

* * *

 **¡Bueno amigxs, hasta aquí el capítulo 18 de este Fic! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gustó la escena del reencuentro entre Goku y Erza? ¿También la de Jellal con Goku? ¿Y la pelea de Piccolo contra Natsu y Gray? ¡La verdad es que a mí este capítulo me ha gustado mucho y espero que a vosotros también!**

 **¡Si os ha gustado el capítulo (o no xd) o tenéis cualquier duda, dejad una review y con gusto os responderé!**

 **¡Que os vaya genial todo, un saludo!**


	19. ¡El renacer del demonio!

**Hola a todos amigos, hoy os traigo el capítulo 19 de este Fic que espero que os guste mucho ^^ ¡De nuevo agradecer el gran apoyo que dais en cada capítulo a la historia, es sencillamente increíble! Lo mínimo es responder a vuestras reviews así que ahora contestaré a aquellos que no tienen una cuenta ^^**

 **Tommy: ¡Thank you for your amazing ideas! ¡I'll have it in count for the future! I hope you enjoy this chapter! (I really like the Cell ones, but have in count that** **in this saga you'll see new characters ;) )**

 **Danny: ¿Who knows? ¡Thanks for the support!**

 **DBZ2000: Mmm... I have other thing in mind for the Saiyans...**

 **Guest 1 y 2: ¡Gracias chicos!**

 **Navyseal: ¡Thank you bro! ¡Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Jack: ¡Obviously! ¡Thank you!**

 **TheShadowDrive: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra ver que aprecias esos aspectos de la historia ^^ ¡Disfruta el cap!**

 **Kakashi crossove: ¡Hola Kakashi! Entenderás porque esto ocurre.**

 **Obito uchiha: El Kaioken llegará, pero aún falta. Para el torneo mágico estará ^^**

 **black goku: ¡Gracias!**

 **agus11anime: Mmm... Lo de Goku y Wendy... ¡En este cap se te aclararán bastantes dudas! ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

* * *

 **Opening: El mismo que el anterior cap jaja crack fiera**

* * *

El estruendo producido por el impacto se extendió por varios kilómetros a la redonda y nuestros amigos no tuvieron más remedio que cubrirse ante la tremenda ráfaga de viento generada, la cual podría haberlos lanzado volando de no ser porque estaban atentos.

— ¡Q-qué poder! — Exclamó Natsu sorprendido y emocionado — ¿Cómo ha aumentado tanto su fuerza en tan poco tiempo?

—Sinceramente, yo tampoco lo entiendo.— Respondió Erza —Pero da igual, en todo caso es algo bueno, ¿no crees?

—Jejeje… Veo que eres muy fuerte…— Dijo Goku mientras sonreía a Piccolo de una manera algo presuntuosa —Pero sinceramente yo lo soy más.

—Ignorante… ¿Piensas que un simple humano tiene algo que hacer contra mí, el rey demonio Piccolo? Ese es vuestro problema, vuestra arrogancia os pierde… Los humanos siempre habéis creído ser seres por encima de todo cuando realmente hay muchísimas otras razas por encima de la vuestra. Y hoy mismo verás como eso es cier…

 **¡PLAF!**

Sin esperar a que terminase de hablar, Goku le dio un tremendo puñetazo en toda la cara que lo mandó a varios metros de distancia, estrellándolo así contra el suelo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la reacción de Goku.

— ¡Perdona! Estabas completamente abierto y no me pude resistir.— Dijo el Saiyan con un tono bastante animado antes de, con su mano, invitar a Piccolo a que lo atacase —Vamos señor demonio, ya me he cansado de escucharte. Intenta acabar conmigo de una vez.

Piccolo se reincorporaba poco a poco. —No me provocarás… ¡Humano de mierda!

Piccolo dio un puñetazo al aire el cual generó una onda expansiva que Goku se vio obligado a esquivar. Sin que el Saiyajin tuviese tiempo a reaccionar, el Namekiano se lanzó a por él de cabeza y lo embistió con todas sus fuerzas de manera que este salio disparado mas en seguida el pelinegro se recompuso y se lanzó a por su oponente. Comenzaron a intercambiar rapidísimos golpes hasta que finalmente Goku logró agarrarlo por la cabeza y estrellarlo contra el suelo causando un gran cráter en el asfalto mientras el pelinegro lo inmovilizaba.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ese es todo tu poder? — Preguntó Goku mientras hundía la cabeza del Namekiano contra el suelo

—Tú… ¡No te creas tanto!

— ¿Eh? — Goku quedó con cara de sorpresa al ver como el cuerpo de Piccolo comenzó a brillar y, sin tiempo a huir, este generó una explosión bastante grande que lanzó al Saiyan a volar y que provocó un microinfarto a Erza al recordar que fue lo que le pasó a Goku la última vez que este generó una explosión. — ¡WOAAAAH!

— ¡GOKU! — Gritó Erza preocupada cuando Gray colocó su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.

—No te preocupes Erza, ahora es mucho más fuerte y no está herido. No le pasará absolutamente nada. Y si la cosa se complica estamos aquí, no te agobies.

—Claro… Tienes razón, estará bien.— Respondió ella algo más tranquila. A pesar de que Erza le dio ese voto de confianza y dejó que fuese él quien pelease, realmente tenía bastante miedo de que le pasase cualquier cosa y que se volviese a hacer daño, mas también era completamente consciente que, al fin y al cabo, Goku, como prácticamente todos los magos de Fairy Tail, era un peleador. Era normal que se arriesgase, de hecho ella también se jugaba muchas veces la vida en las misiones y sentía que tampoco podía culpar al chico por algo que, al fin y al cabo, ella también hacía.

Habiendo logrado recuperar el equilibrio, Goku estuvo derrapando por el suelo hasta que Piccolo se le volvió a lanzar encima y ambos chocaron sus puños con tremenda fuerza hasta que Goku logró apartarlo y le conectó un puñetazo en toda la cara que lo dejó tendido en el suelo. El Saiyan finalmente dio la espalda al Namekiano mientras se acercaba a sus amigos, era inútil que siguiese peleando, era superior a Piccolo.

—Bueno, frenemos esa cosa (refiriéndose a Nirvana) y volvamos al gremio. ¡Tengo mucha hambre! — Dijo Goku mientras caminaba hacia sus amigos, quienes de repente pusieron cara de preocupación, cosa que Goku entendió perfectamente pues sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡CUIDADO GOKU! — Gritaron todos cuando veían como el brazo de Piccolo se estaba estirando y se acercaba a enorme velocidad a la cabeza de Goku.

—Idiota…— Murmuro Goku

A una enorme velocidad, y sin siquiera darse la vuelta, Goku se echó a un lado para esquivar a Piccolo y después sacó el bastón que tenía enfundado en su espalda y lo alargó en dirección al Namekiano, dándole así en toda la cara.

—B-bastardo…— Murmuró Piccolo, quien tenía el orgullo herido después de eso

—No eres el único al que se le alargan cosas, Piccolo.

…

—Eso ha sonado un poco extraño…— Dijo Gray mientras se frotaba la cabeza y su cara reflejaba cierta incomodidad.

— ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!— Natsu, en cambio, no paraba de reír.

—No entiendo.— Preguntó Erza sin haber analizado lo que Goku, pero cuando finalmente hizo un estudio de la frase, comprendió a qué se debía la actitud de los jóvenes y no pudo hacer otra cosa que ruborizarse muchísimo. —Estáis enfermos…

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo raro? ¡Me refiero a que mi bastón se alarga!

—No entiende nada…— Dijo Jellal.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! — Natsu se retorcía por los suelos y comenzaba a faltarle oxígeno

— ¡SÍ GOKU HA QUEDADO CLARO! ¡NO HACE FALTA QUE SIGAS! — Gritó Erza mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza y su cara pasaba a ser más roja que la URSS.

— ¿¡Pero yo qué he dicho ahora!? — Preguntó Goku mientras se frotaba el cráneo.

—Mira Goku, déjalo y punto…— Dijo Erza mientras suspiraba —Detengamos Nirvana, busquemos a los demás y vayámonos a casa, esto está hecho…

—No… No está hecho…— Piccolo se levantó ante la sorpresa de todos. Parecía ser capaz de poder seguir peleando pero no eran capaces de entender por qué se empeñaba en seguir cuando no tenía posibilidades de ganar. Si no podía con Goku, aún menos sería capaz de derrotarlos a todos. _"_ _Vamos Angel, no tiene sentido que sigas en pie, ya todos han perdido, ¡solo faltas tú!_

—Qué pesado… Yo quería ir a comer de una vez…— Murmuró Goku mientras se frotaba la tripa. Más que hambre en sí, le apetecía pasar el rato comiendo. — ¡Bueno, me daré prisa y terminaré esto!

—No te será tan fácil…— Dijo Piccolo mientras reía _"Y más te vale darte prisa…"_

—¡Ahí voy!

Goku y Piccolo volvieron a comenzar un rapidísimo intercambio de golpes en el cual el Saiyajin tenía toda la ventaja pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

* * *

—Tsch… Es demasiado poderosa…

Lucy se encontraba peleando con Angel, la última de los Oración Seis que quedaban en pie, y las cosas no le iban precisamente bien. Ella también era una maga de espíritus celestiales pero su falta de escrúpulos hizo que tuviese siempre las riendas de la batalla. Lucy no veía como sería capaz de ganar esa pelea.

— ¡Vamos Lucy Heartfilia! ¿No se te ocurre nada? — Angel reía burlonamente al ver la impotencia de la maga rubia.

" _Lucy, ¿me escuchas? No digas nada, solo piénsalo, no nos puede oír."_

" _¡Hibiki! Esta chica es muy poderosa… ¿Se te ocurre algo?"_

" _Está claro que con tus espíritus no serás capaz, así que te transferiré un hechizo con el que quizás puedas vencer. Nos lo jugamos todo a esta carta, ¿qué te parece?"_

" _¿De qué se trata?"_

—Vaya, parece que ahora te has quedado embobada, debe ser el miedo…— Angel sacó una de sus llaves de plata con la cual invocó a una especie de esfera metálica que podía disparar rayos láser. —Bueno, pues acabemos con esto de una vez.

" _Verás, consiste en…_

" _¡NO HAY TIEMPO! ¡LO QUE SEA PERO HAZLO YA!"_

" _¡VALE, VALE! ¡Ahí va!"_

Muchísima información comenzó a transmitirse a la mente de la rubia quien parecía no ser capaz de asimilarla dado al gran volumen de esta. Podríamos decir que incluso estaba siendo doloroso para ella pues la cantidad de ingente de datos que estaban entrando en su cabeza le estaba causando fuertes dolores. Cuando la transmisión fue completada, el cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a brillar y a emanar una gigantesca cantidad de magia. Angel no sabía de qué se trataba y eso la incomodaba, y con razón.

— ¿Q-qué es eso? — Se preguntaba la maga de Oración Seis, bastante preocupada — ¡Acabaré contigo ahora!

 _Mide_ _los cielos, y ábrelos..._  
 _Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,_  
 _Hazte conocer a mí_  
 _Oh, Tetrabiblos..._  
 _Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas..._  
 _Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola_  
 _O ochenta y ocho signos..._

 **¡BRILLAD!**

— ¡CÁLLA…!

 **¡URANO METRIA!**

* * *

— ¡QUÉ OCURRE PICCOLO! ¿Acaso ese cuerpo tuyo de demonio no puede seguir el paso a mi velocidad? — Gritaba Goku mientras no cesaba de atacar al Namekiano mientras este se protegía como buenamente podía.

— ¡SILENCIO! — Gritó al momento en que intentó contraatacar, mas fue en vano. Goku esquivó el puñetazo del maestro de Sabertooth para después golpearlo en el estómago, estrellarlo contra un muro de una patada, y tomar algo de distancia.

— ¡Voy a acabar de una vez con esto! — Gritó el Saiyan mientras adoptaba una postura ya conocida por todos sus compañeros de Fairy Tail. El suelo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar y sus amigos se pusieron a cubierto.

— ¡CUIDADO! — Gritó Gray mientras todos se refugiaban ante la llegada de la inminente explosión — ¡Esto va a ser fuerte!

" _Vamos Angel… Sólo queda tu oración…"_ Pensaba Piccolo mientras sonreía pese a la situación en la que se encontraba.

 **¡SUPER!**

 _Maestro Piccolo… Esta es… mi oración…_

 _ **¡KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

El enorme Kamehameha de Goku dio de lleno contra Piccolo quien no pudo apartarse a tiempo, pero eso no sería un problema… La enorme polvareda causada por el ataque finalmente se disipó y nuestros amigos no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

—Justo a tiempo…— Decía Piccolo mientras estiraba sus entumecidos brazos y hacía crujir su cuello — ¿Qué os parece este cuerpo? Resistente, ¿verdad?

—N-no es posible…— Natsu no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo —Cómo puede ser que haya salido ileso de ese ataque…

Para sorpresa de todos los allí presentes, Piccolo no tenía ni el más mínimo rasguño después de recibir el Super Kamehameha de Goku y ninguno de ellos era capaz de entender como eso era posible, mas cuando lo analizaron detenidamente pudieron ver como este había rejuvenecido. Su cuerpo era más fuerte y firme e incluso se podría decir que era un poco más alto que en su anterior y envejecido cuerpo.

—Mierda… Parece que vamos a tener problemas con él…— Murmuró Jellal.

— ¡Piccolo! ¡Qué es lo que has hecho! — Exigió Erza algo tensa ya que se suponía que la cosa se iba a complicar muchísimo. Alguien que resistía un ataque tan potente sin ningún problema era, sin ninguna duda, muy peligroso.

— ¿Que qué he hecho? Fácil, he rejuvenecido…

— ¡Ya lo sé idiota! ¡Te pregunto el cómo, no el qué! — Respondió Erza.

—Fácil. Mi cuerpo fue sellado por el mago Zeref de manera que este estuviese en un constante estado de vejez. Para ello utilizó a los seis magos de Oración Seis.

— ¿Qué? — Se preguntó Natsu sorprendido — ¿Zeref?

—Exacto, él provocó que hasta que no fuesen derrotados yo no podría recuperar mi estado de juventud…

— ¿Y por qué no los mataste tú mismo si tanto querías recuperar la juventud? — Preguntó Gray

—Tal vez porque Zeref no es tan idiota… Era necesario que fuesen otros los que los derrotasen para que el sello se rompiese, si lo hacía yo quedaría bloqueado para siempre en mi vejez. Sinceramente, os tengo que dar las gracias…— Piccolo comenzó a abrir y cerrar su mano y dirigió la mirada a Goku — ¿Qué te parece si seguimos? Esta vez te voy a hacer trizas… lo verás.

Esta vez Goku se veía mucho más serio ya que ahora sí sentía que Piccolo era realmente peligroso. Por ello el Saiyajin aumentó su concentración.

—Me parece bien, pero te arrepentirás Piccolo, porque te juro que esta vez voy a pelear en serio…— Dijo Goku mientras adoptaba su típica postura de combate

—Ah, pero para que no molesten…— Piccolo cargó energía en sus manos — ¡Haré que se estén quietos! — El namekiano lanzó una especie de gas hacia todos los compañeros de Goku, el cual provocó que los músculos de las extremidades de estos se paralizasen por completo, cosa que provocó que cayesen al suelo. —Solo puedo utilizar esta técnica cada 10 horas, así que no te preocupes por ella en la batalla…

— ¡Qué les has hecho! — Gritó Goku

—Solo los he paralizado durante un rato, ya sabes, sería aburrido que estorbasen…— Dijo Piccolo.

— ¡Goku, no te preocupes, céntrate en vencerlo y punto! — Gritó Jellal — ¡El efecto de esto se acabará pasando! ¡La prioridad es que lo venzas y ya!

—Sí… ¡Tienes razón!

—Ahora que ya nadie nos molestará, te mostraré todo mi poder…— Dijo Piccolo mientras extendía sus dos brazos y cerraba sus puños —Unos movimientos tan finos que no moverían el agua lo más mínimo… Y una poder tan bestial como para arrasar con hectáreas y hectáreas de terreno con tremenda facilidad… ¡HA! — El Namekiano elevó su poder muchísimo y un aura de Ki enorme lo rodeó — ¡Este soy yo, el Rey Demonio Piccolo!

— ¡Q-que poder! — Dijo Natsu en voz baja y ciertamente asustado

" _Esto no me gusta una mierda…"_ Pensó Gray al ver el tremendo poder de Piccolo. _"No sé si Goku será capaz de vencerlo…"_

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Allá voy! — Piccolo se lanzó a por Goku a una velocidad enorme, la cual el Saiyajin apenas fue capaz de captar.

— ¡Toma esto! — Gritó Goku, lanzándose también a por él a una gran velocidad. El Saiyajin trató de conectarle una patada en la cabeza pero el maestro de Oración Seis agarró su pierna al vuelo. El mono usó su otra pierna para tratar de conseguir lo que no pudo con su derecha pero, para su desgracia, el resultado fue el mismo. Ahora el pelinegro tenía sus dos piernas atrapadas. —Tsch…

— ¡Vamos Goku! ¿Qué viene ahora? — Preguntó Piccolo con mucha arrogancia — ¿¡Una de tus ondas!?

— ¡Cállate! — Gritó el Saiyajin cuando, tal y como había supuesto el Namekiano, le lanzó una onda de Ki en dirección a su cara. Lástima que Piccolo le bastase con bajar la cabeza para evitarla.

— ¡Muy previsible! — Acto seguido, el maestro de Oración Seis, teniendo a Goku agarrado por las piernas, lo estrelló contra el suelo con tremenda fuerza para después lanzarlo lejos y directo contra una gran roca.

— ¡GOKU! — Gritó Erza al ver como este se estrellaba contra aquella roca y la hacía añicos con su cuerpo. Pero pudo tranquilizarse cuando vio como este salía de entre los escombros, estaba algo dañado, pero no era grave, sus ropas quedaron bastante rotas.

—Qué rabia… La ropa que me regaló Porlyusica no me ha durado ni un día…— Acto seguido el Saiyajin arrancó la parte alta de su Gi, dejando su pecho al descubierto. _"Veo que esto va a ser complicado… Es más fuerte que yo…"_

— ¡Venga, te estoy esperando! — Piccolo trataba de provocar más al Saiyajin — ¡Pelea como antes! ¿O es que se te ha olvidado?

Goku se hartó de las provocaciones de Piccolo y se fue a por él. Comenzó a lanzar puñetazos y patadas pero ninguno de ellos lograba conectar con el Namekiano, quien no tenía ningún problema en esquivarlos, estaba muy por encima del Saiyajin a pesar de lo increíblemente poderoso que este se había vuelto, y esta vez Goku ni estaba cansado, ni herido ni nada, se encontraba al 100% de sus capacidades, cosa que preocupaba aún más a nuestros amigos pues la única persona que ellos conocían que lo podía vencer al 100%, aparte del maestro, era Gildarts, y este no lo lograba con una facilidad tan abrumadora como la que el Namekiano estaba mostrando.

" _Este tío… ¿Está por encima de Gildarts? No… No quiero ni pensarlo…"_ Pensó Gray al ver como los rapidísimos ataques de su amigo no lograban hacer nada al maestro de Oración Seis.

 **NOTA IMPORTANTÍSIMA DEL AUTOR: ¡OS AVISO YA Y QUE QUEDE BIEN CLARO! No me voy a ceñir a los niveles de poder al 100%, no voy a contarlos de una manera tan exacta, hasta que los Saiyans no lleguen no pienso hacerles ni caso a las dichosas unidades de poder. Ni intentéis adivinar qué unidad de poder tienen los personajes a esta altura de la historia porque ni yo mismo lo sé ¡Eso sí! ¡Respetaré la lógica de fuerzas dentro de la historia! ¡Aunque no me ciña 100% la lógica será realmente parecida y no será nada disparatada! Lo que haré, por ejemplo, será poner a algunos personajes de Fairy Tail en una escala de poder como la de Z, por ejemplo Acnologia, quien será increíblemente poderoso en un momento de la historia. Pero todas estas medidas en plan _"Es que el maestro Roshi ya podía destruir la luna por lo tanto eso significa que es más poderoso que todo Fairy Tail" "¡Vegeta en su primera llegada ya podía destruir la tierra por lo tanto es más poderoso que todos!_ ¡NO! No voy a ser tan matemático, respetaré una lógica pero no voy a tener en cuenta esas cosas de que si uno puede destruir un planeta o que si el otro se mueve a la velocidad de la luz y bla bla bla. Espero que lo entendáis y lo tengáis en cuenta de aquí en adelante. Esto no significa que la historia no vaya a ser coherente. **

En un momento dado, Piccolo desapareció del campo de visión de Goku y este alzó la cabeza esperando un ataque desde arriba, pero no podía estar más equivocado, en un momento sintió como el dorso del puño de Piccolo se posaba en su mejilla. El Saiyajin se quedó mirando al frente, con la mirada congelada, sin entender qué diablos estaba pasando en esos momentos.

—Debes sentir la energía de tu oponente. ¿No os enseñan eso a los magos de los gremios legales? — Preguntó Piccolo con un tono burlón mientras seguía con su puño posado en la cara del Saiyajin.

— ¡SILENCIO! — Gritó Goku al girarse para atacar. No tuvo tiempo a nada pues el Namekiano posó su mano en la tripa del joven mago y, generando una esfera de Ki, lo lanzó muy lejos. — ¡AAAAAHHHH!

—Maldita sea… Tengo que deshacerme de esta parálisis…— Decía Erza quien se comenzaba a desesperar al ver la paliza que estaba recibiendo Goku en manos de Piccolo _"¡Ya sé! ¡HIBIKI! ¿ME OYES?"_ Erza llamó telepáticamente a Hibiki, con quien estaba conectada gracias a la magia archivo del mago de Blue Pegasus, la cual también funcionaba como transmisor.

" _¡Sí Erza!"_

" _¡Haz el favor de enviar a alguien! ¡A Jura si es posible!"_

" _¡No puedo enviarlo! ¡Jura está custiodando a Hotai ya que está actuando de una manera muy extraña! Al parecer la magia Nirvana le ha afectado…"_

" _¡Pues estamos apañados! ¿No tienes a nadie más?"_

Hibiki echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio como con él se encontraban Happy, Charles y Wendy.

" _Pues… Lo único que os puedo enviar es a Happy, Charles y Wendy… ¡Pero Wendy es solo una niña! ¡Piccolo la mataría!"_

" _Wendy… ¡SÍ, SÍ! ¡WENDY ES GENIAL! ¡TRÁELA!"_

" _¿Qué tienes en mente, Erza? No la enviaré hasta que no me lo expliques."_

" _No tengo la intención de ella derrote a Piccolo. ¡Pero con su magia puede curar nuestra parálisis y así lo podremos atacar todos juntos! ¡Así seríamos capaces de vencerlo!_

" _Me parece una buena idea… ¡En seguida os mando a los tres!"_

" _¡Date prisa, Hibiki, por dios!"_

—Charles, Happy, Wendy, debéis marchar ahora mismo.— Anunció Hibiki a los dos Exceed y a la niña peliazul.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó Wendy algo insegura — ¿Es algo malo?

—Sí, el maestro de Oración Seis está poniendo en graves aprietos a los nuestros. Está dándole una tremenda paliza a Goku y los demás están paralizados por lo que no pueden socorrerlo.

— ¡Ayyy! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! ¡Vamos, vamos! — Exclamó Happy

— ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos nosotros, si se puede saber? — Preguntó Charles.

—Wendy se encargará de quitar los efectos de parálisis a los demás magos para que puedan atacar a Piccolo todos juntos. ¿Entendido?

-Pe-pero, no sé si podré…— Decía Wendy insegura de poder lograr lo que se le estaba pidiendo —Yo nunca he estado en un ambiente de batalla como este…

— ¡Wendy, por favor! ¡Valórate un poco más! — Decía Charles tratando de envalentonar a la pequeña Dragon Slayer —Además… ¿No te querrás quedar con la curiosidad de saber quienes son Natsu y ese tal Goku? Me dijiste que te sonaban mucho, por algo será…

— ¿Conoces a Natsu y Goku? — Preguntó Happy

—No, no es eso…— Afirmó Wendy —Estoy segura de que he visto la cara de Natsu en algún lugar, pero la de Goku… Me es muy familiar pero no siento haberla visto antes… Es como que su cara me recuerda a alguien pero ese alguien no es Goku, no sé si me explico…

— ¡Pues será algún primo suyo o algo! — Exclamó Happy — ¡Da igual, vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo!

Finalmente Hibiki dio las coordenadas del lugar en el que se encontraban Piccolo y los otros y Happy, Wendy y Charles se fueron volando en socorro de nuestros amigos.

* * *

Goku se encontraba arrodillado en suelo, en una posición como si estuviese mostrando sus respetos a un rey. Piccolo se acercaba a él lentamente para después ponerse enfrente suyo en cuclilas.

—Vaya, me he vuelto demasiado poderoso por lo que parece.— Dijo Piccolo mientras Goku estaba con la cabeza gacha — ¿No crees?

— ¡HAAAA!

Goku trató de pillar a Piccolo desprevenido lanzándole una onda de Ki a la cara, pero a Piccolo le bastó con girar la cabeza para esquivarla. Acto seguido el Namekiano dio un salto hacia atrás y ante la incertidumbre de Goku, estiró su brazo, lo cogió de la cara y lo empujó directamente en dirección a Erza, quien fue embestida de lleno por el cuerpo de Goku que seguía atrapado por el brazo del Namekiano el cual no dejaba de alargarse mientras ambos jóvenes iban directos a un gran muro contra el cual los iban a estrellar.

— ¡HE CONSEGUIDO ESTE PODER PARA MATAROS! — Gritó el Namekiano — ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE UNAS BASURAS COMO VOSOTROS ME DERROTEN!

Instintivamente, Goku agarró a la aún paralizada Erza y con su cuerpo la protegió del impacto contra el muro, impacto que le dio un durísimo y seco golpe en la espalda al Saiyan, quien finalmente fue liberado del agarre del brazo de Piccolo.

—Bastardo… ¡ESTÁS PELEANDO CONMIGO! — Gritó Goku mientras salía de entre los escombros con Erza en brazos. — ¡No metas a mis amigos en la pelea!

— ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que ella estuviese en medio? — Piccolo se estaba burlando completamente de Goku, quien al escuchar eso elevó su Ki con la intención de atacarlo otra vez. Erza lo llamó y el Saiyan acercó su oreja a los labios de la pelirroja.

— ¡Goku! ¡Tranquilízate! — Le susurró Erza al Saiyajin viendo como este ya iba otra vez a lanzarse al ataque. Después, en voz baja, le dijo al oído —En seguida llegarán refuerzos, no te la juegues e intenta aguantar hasta que estén aquí. Céntrate en la defensa, ya has visto que atacando no tienes nada que hacer contra él.

—Pero si se da cuenta que solo me defiendo se cansará y entonces vendrá él a atacarme.— Respondió el joven a lo que Erza asintió pues no había pensado en ello — Mejor atacaré pero vigilando que no me golpee.

—Eso mismo, tú vigila que no te haga daño, ¿entendido?

—Entendido.— Asintió el Saiyan a lo que Erza le dio una confiada sonrisa. Finalmente Goku dejó a Erza en ese lugar más seguro y se lanzó de cabeza a por Piccolo _"Erza quiere que me defienda porque está preocupada de que este tío me haga daño… Aunque me gustaría seguir peleando con todo no quiero que siga sufriendo, tendré que hacerle caso…"_ ¡HAAA! — El joven aumentó su Ki todo lo que pudo — ¡AHÍ VOY!

—Idiota… ¡MUERE!

Goku atacó a Piccolo quien comenzó a esquivar todos sus ataques mientras esperaba el momento perfecto para rematarlo de un solo ataque, pero pudo comprobar como el Saiyan, con cada uno de sus golpes, no descuidaba en lo absoluto y por ello no encontraba el momento en que atacarlo, al menos con un golpe que fuese eficaz y lo acabase. Entonces el Rey Demonio tuvo una idea.

— ¡WENDY! — Gritó el maestro de Oración Seis, fingiendo que acababa de ver a la Dragon Slayer.

— ¿Qué? — Goku bajó la guardia y ya estaba completamente expuesto al ataque de su oponente, el cual iba a ser completamente letal. Piccolo apuntó con su mano al pecho del Saiyan, con la cual pretendía atravesarle el corazón y matarlo.

— ¡GOKU CUIDADO! — Gritó Jellal al ver lo que Piccolo iba a hacer.

— ¡NO! — Gritó Erza al ver la que se le venía encima a Goku.

— ¡MUERE!

Piccolo atacó con su brazo a Goku, quien no tendría la más mínima posibilidad de esquivar un ataque a tan poca distancia. El Saiyan finalmente se percató de lo que el Namekiano pretendía, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no tenía escapatoria.

— ¡MIERDA! — Gritó el Saiyan mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba el golpe final, mas este nunca llegó — ¿Q-qué?

— ¿¡Q-QUÉ!? — Gritó Piccolo alterado al ver como el brazo con el que iba a atacar había sido cortado. — ¡QUIÉN HA SIDO!

—Vaya chicos, disculpad que llegue tan tarde pero me ha costado mucho derrotar a esa tal Angel. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Justo a tiempo!

—Un corte perfecto, Ebi, Ebi.

— ¡Lucy! — Gritó Natsu en sorpresa y alegría.

Goku tomó una distancia preventiva con Piccolo y después todos pudieron entender qué había pasado. Lucy, quien había llegado en el momento más oportuno, salvó a Goku de una muerte segura con la ayuda de Cáncer, quien con un rápido movimiento pilló completamente desprevenido a Piccolo y le cortó el brazo.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Y el tío raro de las tijeras! — Exclamó Goku alegre al ver a su amiga. — ¡Menos mal, justo a tiempo! Si no llega a ser por ti no lo cuento…

—Creo que ya podrías llamarlo por su nombre, Goku…— Dijo la rubia —Se llama Cáncer.

— ¡Eso, Casper!

— ¡CÁNCER! — Gritó la rubia al oído del Saiyajin quien por poco no se queda completamente sordo.

— ¡VALE VALE! — Gritó Goku mientras se llevaba las manos al dolorido oído —Lucy, debemos ir con mucho cuidado con este tío, es muy pero que muy poderoso…

—Bueno, pero ahora que le falta un brazo no creo que… ¿¡QUÉEEEEE!? — Gritó la rubia al ver como el brazo del Piccolo se regeneraba como si nada.

— ¿Pero cuántas veces puede hacer eso? — Preguntó Gray al ver como de nuevo recuperaba su brazo — ¡Este tío es un monstruo!

—Qué miedito da…— Murmuró Lucy.

— ¡Da igual! ¡A por él! — Gritó Goku en lo que se lanzaba a por el Namekiano — ¡Tú intenta molestarlo todo lo que puedas con tus espíritus, Lucy! ¡Trataré de distraerlo!

—Parece que vuelvo a hacer equipo con mi primer compañero de peleas… ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! — Lucy sacó una llave con la que invocó a Virgo — ¡ **Ábrete portal de la doncella!: ¡VIRGO!**

Finalmente el espíritu hizo acto de presencia, llevaba su habitual vestimenta de sirvienta.

—Dígame princesa, ¿quiere castigarme?

— ¡No! ¡Necesito que estorbes a ese bicho verde todo lo que puedas! ¡Cava para dificultarle la pelea todo lo que puedas!

—A sus órdenes, princesa.

Sin esperar ni un instante más, Virgo se hundió en la tierra y al poco rato apareció justo debajo de Piccolo, quien tuvo que hacer un movimiento brusco para evitar caer. Dicho movimiento provocó que el namekiano quedase abierto para un ataque.

— ¡AHORA GOKU! — Gritó Lucy

— ¡SÍ! ¡TE TENGO! — Goku aprovechó el momento y conectó un durísimo puñetazo en el estómago al namekiano el cual lo mandó a volar lejos.

— ¡AHORA! ¡ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL LEÓN! **¡LEO!** — Rápidísimamente, como si de una pistolera se tratase, cerró de nuevo el portal de Virgo para ahora llamar a Loke, quien sin necesitar ningún tipo de orden se fue de cabeza a por Piccolo.

— **¡REGULUS IMPACT!** — Una especie de luz en forma de león dio de lleno con el Namekiano, causando una fuerte explosión. Rápidamente Loke se lanzó a por Lucy y la apartó ya que se olía que era lo que venía. — ¡Alejémonos, preciosa!

— ¿Preciosa? — Se preguntó Lucy — ¿Y qué pa…?

— ¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, PICCOLO! — El Saiyan, quien se encontraba en las alturas, cargó dos balas de Ki amarillo en cada una de sus manos. Sus brazos estaban completamente extendidos y su energía no paraba de aumentar. — ¡AHORA!

— ¡LOKE, VIGILA QUE LOS CHICOS NO SE HAGAN DAÑO! — Gritó Lucy refiriéndose a sus paralizados compañeros.

 **¡GEKIRETSU MADAN!**

Goku comenzó a lanzar esferas de Ki por sus manos como si de una metralleta se tratase, todas causaban fuertes explosiones y colisionaban rapidísimamente, una detrás de otra, sobre el cuerpo de Piccolo, quien no tuvo otra opción a tratar de cubrirse contra esa lluvia de ondas de Ki que no paraban de impactar contra él.

— ¿Es que no se le termina la energía o qué? — Se preguntó Gray al ver como no cesaba de atacar.

— ¡Se la está jugando a este ataque! ¡Si Piccolo lo resiste Goku ya no tendrá energía para seguir peleando! — Exclamó Natsu

" _Wendy no puede tardar mucho más, sino cuando cese su ataque, si Piccolo no cae, estaremos en graves problemas. Es imposible que Lucy pueda sola…"_ Pensó Erza

— ¡Y PARA REMATAR! **¡KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAA!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

La explosión se escuchó a varios kilómetros de distancia y arrasó con varias hectáreas de terreno. Goku aterrizó finalmente en el suelo completamente exhausto, respiraba con dificultad pero su salud no corría peligro. Lo único que quedaba era que Piccolo no se levantase, sino habría perdido la pelea.

—Hazme un favor y no te levantes, por favor…— Murmuró Goku entre jadeos de cansancio. —Quédate quieto y no molestes más…

—No, es imposible que resista el Regulus Impact y un Kamehameha así…— Respondió Loke mientras miraba a la tremenda polvareda en la cual se encontraba la respuesta a si habían ganado o no la batalla.

 **Introducir tema: Super Namek Theme**

—Wow, un ataque increíble, por poco no lo cuento… Lástima que no seáis más que escoria.

—No…— Dijo Lucy totalmente aterrada al oír esa voz.

—No, no puede ser… Es imposible…— Murmuró Erza mientras apretaba los dientes y su respiración se aceleraba.

—Esto es una pesadilla… Paralizados y con esta bestia delante…— Gruñó Gray mientras le daban sudores fríos.

—Mierda… Esto no me gusta…— Dijo Natsu.

—I-increíble… Esto es irreal…— Dijo Jellal con evidente preocupación.

—Mierda… A ver qué hago ahora…— Se preguntó Goku mientras apretaba los dientes con rabia.

De entre la polvareda y el humo salió Piccolo, quien sonreía burlonamente a nuestros desesperados amigos. Acto seguido, generó una especie de burbuja de energía en su mano, a la cual todos miraban perplejos.

—Tu ataque era increíblemente potente, si me llega a dar todo eso ahora estaría realmente herido… Pero gracias a esto me he podido librar, un escudo generado con mi poder. ¿Qué te parece? Resistente, ¿verdad?

Goku miraba a Piccolo con auténtico nerviosismo. No sabía cómo diablos iba a ser capaz de salir de esa situación. Estaba completamente agotado y la única que podía pelear al 100% de sus condiciones era Lucy, y era imposible que ella sola pudiese vencer a esa mala bestia. ¿Qué opciones tenían?

—Lucy… No quiero decirte que estamos en la mierda, pero estamos en la mierda.— Dijo Goku mirando a la rubia quien soltó un soplido —Aún así tenemos que pelear.

—Claro… Vamos a intentar…

— ¡SE ACABÓ! — Gritó Piccolo mientras alzaba su brazo y se generaba una enorme explosión a los pies de los dos jóvenes

— ¡CHICOS! — Gritaron todos al ver esa tremenda explosión que creían que atrapó a sus compañeros. Cuando finalmente pudieron ver lo que quedó de ese estallido, no sabían qué pensar, ¡no quedaba nada de ellos! Pero… ¡la explosión no era tan potente como para haberlos desintegrado!

— ¡HAPPY! — Gritó el Saiyan, realmente alegre.

Todos miraron al cielo y pudieron ver como Happy se encontraba en el aire, sujetando a Lucy y Goku. Con él se encontraba Charles, quien llevaba a Wendy. El Exceed azul parecía estar sufriendo dado al peso.

— ¡UF! ¡MENUDOS GORDOS ESTÁIS HECHOS! — Exclamaba el Exceed, sacando una carcajada al Saiyan y enfadando a la maga de espíritus celestiales. — ¡OS BAJO YA Y A VER SI NO COMÉIS TANTO!

— ¡A MÍ NO ME LLAMES GORDA! — Gritó Lucy — ¡Será Goku que tiene mucho músculo! ¡A mi no me vengas con esas!

— ¡Pues las veces que Happy me ha llevado nunca se ha quejado! — Exclamó Goku quien no entendía que era mejor callar

—Ay Goku… No puedes tener menos tacto…— Suspiró Erza al escuchar la respuesta su novio le dio a Lucy

— ¡QUE TE CALLES! — Gritó ella al momento de darle un golpe en la cabeza al pelinegro.

— ¡AY AY AY! ¡QUE YO NO SOY PICCOLO! — Goku se frotaba la cabeza tras recibir el puñetazo de la rubia.

—Qué chica tan vulgar…— A Charles le dio vergüenza la actitud de la rubia mientras que a Wendy parecía hacerle bastante gracia esa escena. —Anda Wendy, nosotras a lo nuestro. Encárgate de esa parálisis que los tiene bloqueados.

— ¡Sí! — Dijo la pequeña Wendy con entusiasmo, como tratando de animarse a si misma antes de comenzar su función.

— ¡Happy! ¡Bájanos y nosotros nos encargamos de distraerlo por si molestase a Wendy mientras ella los cura a todos! — Exclamó Goku a lo que Lucy asintió.

— ¡De acuerdo! Yo os ayudaré por si vuelve a hacer un ataque así.

Finalmente Goku y Lucy volvieron a atacar a Piccolo con tal de que no se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Wendy al curar a todos sus compañeros. Más de una vez Happy tuvo que saltar para ayudarles a evadir algún ataque del poderoso y malvado Namekiano. Lucy no estaba especializada en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Goku realmente estaba bastante cansado por lo cual tenía dificultades para evadir las ofensivas del maestro de Oración Seis. En un momento dado, tras haber estado Goku esquivando los ataques de Piccolo por unos minutos, que a los dos magos se les hicieron eternos, un enorme llamarada dio de lleno en el namekiano. Goku y Lucy aprovecharon para tomar una distancia preventiva.

— ¡Por fin me puedo mover! — Gritó Natsu mientras saltaba de alegría — ¡Te voy a reventar Piccolino!

— ¡Eso suena a italiano, anormal! — Respondió Gray mientras se arrancaba la camisa

— ¡A italiano va a sonar el guantazo que te vas a llevas, chupapollas! — Natsu se encaró con Gray. ¡Wow! ¡Qué novedad!

— ¡DEJAD DE PELEAR DE UNA VEZ! — Gritó una molesta pelirroja a lo que los dos magos pararon, completamente aterrorizados

—Menos mal…— Lucy suspiró aliviada al ver que ya no tendrían que pelear solos Goku y ella contra esa mala bestia.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Ya estáis bien! — Exclamó Goku, feliz y aliviado mientras salía corriendo en dirección a alguien. Todos lo miraron extrañados. — ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS WENDY!

Goku llegó hasta donde estaba la Dragon Slayer de viento, tomó sus dos manos y comenzó a sacudirlas en señal de agradecimiento por haber ayudado a sus amigos. A todos les hizo gracia esa escena, excepto a cierta gata.

— ¡Oye tú! ¡No seas tan descarado! — Exclamó Charles mientras se acercaba al Saiyajin. — ¡Vigila con esas confianzas!

—Bueno, no pasa nada…— Dijo Wendy tratando de calmar los ánimos, antes de dirigirse a Goku —No hay de qué, me alegro de haberos ayudado.

" _Parece que se llevan bien, qué lindos"_ Pensó Erza mientras los miraba con una sonrisa. _"Esa chiquilla parece ser muy buena persona, y además siento que tiene un gran potencial, aunque diría que ella ni siquiera es consciente."_

—Ahora dinos, Piccolo. ¿Qué piensas hacer con Nirvana? — Preguntó Jellal dirigiéndose al maestro de Oración Seis —Si tanta fe tienes en tu poder, ¿qué más te da contárnoslo? Al fin y al cabo nos vas a matar, ¿no?

—Tsch…— A Piccolo no le gustaba lo que veía pues pelear con tantos magos a la vez sí le podría traer problemas, pero una idea pasó por su mente. Se decidió a contarlo. —Bueno, ¿con Nirvana? Pues con ella haré renacer al guerrero legendario y lo pondré bajo mis órdenes… ¡Con su poder derrotaré a humanos y dragones y seré el soberano de este mundo, un mundo bajo la hegemonía de los demonios!

— ¿El guerrero legendario? — Preguntó Lucy — ¿Estás hablando del guerrero dorado?

—El mismo… aquel que fue capaz de derrotar al mismo Acnologia…— Afirmó Piccolo — ¡El guerrero Saiyajin!

— ¿¡Acnologia!? ¡Increíble! — Exclamó Goku mientras se ganaba las miradas de todo.

— ¿Qué pasa, acaso sabes quién es? — Preguntó Gray

—No, pero el nombre mola muchísimo, jejejejeje.

Todos cayeron de espaldas al oír eso. La capacidad que tenía Goku para romper los climas de tensión y misterio era sencillamente abrumador.

— ¿El guerrero saltarín? — Preguntó Natsu algo atónito.

— ¡Saiyajin, idiota! — Corrigió Gray — ¿Y cómo era ese guerrero?

—Ni yo mismo lo sé…— Afirmó Piccolo — ¿No os interesa verlo?

—Idiota, si tan poderoso es ese tal Saiyajin, ¿qué te hace pensar que se pondría a tus órdenes una vez lo revivas? — Preguntó Erza.

—Pues para eso está Nirvana, niñata…— Respondió Piccolo —La magia que cambia luz por oscuridad, y yo soy experto en manipular a la gente absorbida por la oscuridad… ¡Haré de ese guerrero el mejor de los demonios y ningún miserable ser osará enfrentarnos!

— ¡Qué divertido! ¡Revive a ese tal Saiyajin! ¡Quiero verlo! — Exclamó Goku — ¡Vamos, vamos!

— ¡Idiota! ¡Di que sí, colabora con sus planes! — Gritó Erza, abroncando al pelinegro.

—Saiyajin… Yo eso lo he escuchado en algún lugar…— Dijo Wendy en voz baja para si misma, motivo por el cual nadie la oyó.

 **Introducir tema: Dragon Ball Super OST - A Tyrant Revived! *Extended***

—Ah, por cierto, también os informo de que tengo pensado probar el poder de Nirvana.— Anunció Piccolo a todos los allí presentes, y mirando fijamente a Wendy —He pensado usarlo contra el gremio más cercano… Cait Shelter, ¿me equivoco?

— ¡Ese es el gremio de Wendy y Charles! — Exclamó Gray para después apretar el puño y los dientes por la rabia —Eres un desgraciado…

— ¡NO! — Gritó Wendy, desesperada al oír esa amenaza que el maestro de Oración Seis acababa de anunciar — ¡No lo hagas! ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa!

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Si solo jugaré un poco! — Dijo Piccolo mientras reía — ¡Me lo pasaré muy bien! Os recomiendo que disfrutéis de esos fuegos artificiales. ¡Será increíble!

— ¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡MUERE! **¡KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

— **¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!**

El ataque de los dos magos fue directo hacia el namekiano, causando así una gran explosión, mas este saltó y se elevó en el aire, esquivando así el ataque combinado del Dragon Slayer y el Saiyajin. — ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Parece que estáis nerviosos! Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo más tiempo para jugar con vosotros… Si queréis podéis tratar de detenerme pero… ¡No os servirá de nada! ¡Adiós!

Finalmente el Namekiano salió volando en dirección a la enorme estructura con patas que era Nirvana, la cual avanzaba lentamente en dirección a donde se encontraba el gremio Cait Shelter, nuestros amigos se quedaron atónitos al ver eso y no veían como podrían detener esa cosa.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! — Exclamó una alterada Wendy mientras Charles trataba de tranquilizarla

—Ni intentéis destruirla desde fuera, es increíblemente resistente. Por más que lo intentemos ni se inmutará.— Dijo Jellal tratando de evitar que los magos gastasen energía inútilmente. —Debe tener alguna especie de mecanismo por dentro…

" _¡Exacto!"_ La voz de Hibiki sonó en la cabeza de todos.

" _¿Y qué hacemos ahora?"_ Preguntó Goku

" _Os lo explicaré, tomad asiento porque esto va para lar…"_

" _¡PUES QUIERO UN RESUMEN! ¡EL TIEMPO APREMIA!"_ Gritó la pelirroja (Sí, Erza puede gritar incluso mentalmente. Erza es Erza.)

" _¡De acuerdo! Dentro de Nirvana hay seis lacrimas que alimentan de energía a la estructura. Si lográis destruirlas TODAS, Nirvana se detendrá. Insisto, es necesario que acabéis con absolutamente todas, de lo contrario seguirá avanzando."_

" _Hibiki, ¿y cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que llegue a Cait Shelter?"_ Preguntó Wendy preocupada, esperando que la cantidad de minutos fuese generosa.

" _A ver… Calculo que una media hora"_

— ¡Media hora es más que suficiente! — Exclamó Goku entusiasmado — ¡Entremos en esa nave y busquemos las lacrimas!

" _Si queréis tener tiempo para romper cada una de las lacrimas necesitaréis separaros y que cada uno de vosotros busque una. Hay seis entradas a la nave por la cuales os tendréis que dividir. Y por cierto, contad con que Piccolo estará en al menos una de ellas vigilando que no la destruyáis. Sinceramente, si os lo encontráis, no sé me ocurre qué podéis hacer"_

— ¡ABRIRLE LA PUTA CABEZA A PUÑETAZOS! — Gritó Natsu a lo que todos lo mandaron callar pues con sus gritos no se podían concentrar en las instrucciones de Hibiki.

" _El señor Ichiya ya está dentro de la nave por lo que en caso de que tuvieseis la suerte de que Piccolo estuviese en la misma sala que él podrías pelear dos contra uno. Es una posibilidad entre muchas, pero una posibilidad al fin y al cabo."_

" _De acuerdo Hibiki, muchas gracias. Seguimos en contacto."_ Concluyó Erza. — ¡De acuerdo chicos! ¡Tenemos la suerte de ser más de seis así que organizaré los equipos!

Goku, tú irás con Wendy y Charles. _"Es solo una niña, Goku la podrá proteger mejor que nadie y en un caso apurado ella podría curarlo."_

— ¡Perfecto! — Exclamó el Saiyajin mientras la Dragon Slayer y él se mandaban una amistosa sonrisa. — ¡Tengo ganas de ver qué sabes hacer!

—Es un mago bastante poderoso, aunque también muy idiota…— Dijo Charles, a quien parecía no disgustarle del todo el acompañante que les habían asignado.

—¡Natsu y Happy! — Erza anunció el siguiente equipo.

— ¡Genial! — Dijeron ambos a la vez.

— ¡Gray con Lucy! — La pelirroja formó el tercer equipo.

—Me parece bien. — Dijo Gray, quien de nuevo volvía a estar completamente desnudo.

— ¡VALE PERO PONTE ROPA! — Gritó Lucy mientras le daba una patada en toda la cara.

—Por último Jellal y yo iremos los dos por separado.— Anunció Erza. —Ahora quiero deciros que en caso de que en vuestra sala no se encuentre Piccolo, una vez hayáis destruido vuestra pertinente lacrima, debéis buscar la sala en la que él se encuentre para apoyar a quienes estén peleando contra él. Si por el contrario, alguno de vosotros corre la mala suerte de encontrárselo, no intentéis derrotarlo, aguantad hasta que lleguen refuerzos, ¿entendido?

— ¡Entendido! — Exclamaron todos al unísono y con entusiasmo

—Pues entonces…

 **¡VAMOS A DETENER NIRVANA!**

* * *

 **Ending: Ending 6 Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **¡Bueno amigxs! ¡Espero que os haya gustado el cap y si es es así agradecería que me lo hicieseis saber! ¡Muchas gracias!**


	20. ¡No eres indestructible!

**¡Hola a todxs amigxs! Disculpad la tardanza, no os voy a venir con excusas de mierda porque simplemente es que estuve jodidamente perro y en un solo día no era capaz de escribir más de 2000 palabras dado que me distraía demasiado con Youtube, videoconsola, salidas con amigos y un largo etcétera de mierdas que doy por supuestísimo que no os interesan en lo absoluto xd.**

 **Una vez más... ¡GRACIAS POR EL ENORME APOYO! ¡Cada vez recibo más y más apoyo y no soy capaz de expresar con palabras (soy un escritor algo mediocre en las descripciones) lo agradecido que os estoy por vuestros ánimos! Realmente me dais ganas de escribir más y más y más. Y aquí me tenéis xD**

 **Ya sabéis, aquí respondo a los lectores que no disponen de una cuenta así que allá voy!**

 **Tommy: ¡Por supuesto que hablo español, soy español! Y respecto a tus ideas... ¡Realmente me gustan mucho! Y de hecho han llegado a hacer que me replantee como enfocar ciertas partes de la historia. No creo que Raditz ataque al gremio directamente, pero al final, influenciado por tus reviews, he decidido que incluiré a Raditz en la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte!**

 **Guest, Excelente capítulo amigo... : ¡Se agradecen mucho los reviews (o las reviews, no sé si es masculino o femenino) extensos (o extensas xD) Respecto a tu última pregunta... Al final del cap sabrás algo ;) Saiyajins, Edolas, ¿O los dos a la vez tal vez? Saca tus conclusiones con lo que leas al final del cap ^^**

 **SUPER NELSITO: ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Tú tienes claras las prioridades compañero! ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Nelsito!**

 **1010: Ahhhh... (Entre tú y yo, que no se entere nadie... SÍ) ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Guest, me encanto a esperar el siguiente capítulo: ¡Aquí lo tienes! ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo amigo!**

 **Zasetsu04: ¡Lol, justo ahora me doy cuenta que podría haberte respondido por mensaje! Da igual. ¡Sí, hice referencia a esa pelea y también a la de Gohan y Buutenks! ¡Un saludo y muchas gracias amigo!**

 **Kakashi crossove: ¡Hola y muchas gracias Kakashi! Nunca fallas y eso realmente te lo agradezco ^^ Para que eso se revele aún queda bastante así que no tengas prisa ^^ (Si te lo dijese haría un spoiler demasiado grande) ¡Un saludo amigo!**

 **juan: ¡Muchas gracias juan!**

 **obito uchiha: ¡Hola obito! Tengo planeado que lleguen después del Time Skip, pero nunca se sabe, las cosas pueden cambiar. ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte compañero!**

 **navyseal: ¡Thank you for your support bro! ¡I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **black goku: ¡Muchas gracias black! ¡Disfruta el cap amigo!**

* * *

 **CANCIÓN DEL OPENING DE ESTE CAP: NAIHI SHINSHO**

* * *

Nuestros amigos entraron dentro de Nirvana con el objetivo de detener esa horrible máquina con la cual Piccolo se disponía a arrasar el gremio de Cait Shelter (entre otros objetivos ya revelados en el anterior capítulo). Natsu y Happy decidieron tomar la puerta uno, Lucy y Gray la dos, Goku, Wendy y Charles la tres, y Erza y Jellal la cuatro y cinco respectivamente y por último Ichiya tomó la numero seis. Al parecer el camino hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraba cada Lacrima era bastante largo y lleno de trampas por lo cual todos debían andar con cuidado si querían evitarse problemas.

Natsu y Happy avanzan con cuidado pero velozmente al mismo tiempo.

—Oye Natsu, ¿crees que nos encontraremos a Piccolo?

El Dragon Slayer se quedó en silenció al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa, la cual parecía tratar de ocultar, asomaba en su rostro. El Exceed ya se olía qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amigo, y por ende, hacia dónde se estaban dirigiendo en esos momentos.

—Natsu…

— ¡Venga, no es justo que solo él se enfrentase a Piccolo! ¡Yo también quiero!

— ¡Estás loco! ¿No viste la paliza que le dio a Goku? ¡No tienes ninguna posibilidad! — Happy estaba realmente preocupado. Sabía que Natsu era temerario pero eso era exagerado. — ¡Nos va a matar!

—Jejejejeje… ¿Tan débil te parezco?

—No es eso… ¡Es que ese tipo es demasiado fuerte! — Happy comenzó a agarrar a Natsu del pantalón mientras tiraba de él, estaba a punto de llorar pero entonces Natsu posó su mano sobre la cabeza del Exceed mientras miraba al frente con una mirada confiada. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Happy… no entiendes nada…

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Sé perfectamente la enorme diferencia que hay entre ese tipo y yo, no soy tan idiota. Si he decidido tomar el camino en el que sabía que se encontraba Piccolo era para que ninguno de nuestros amigos tuviese que enfrentarse a él. Para proteger a mis amigos de Fairy Tail.

—Pero Natsu…

— ¿Y sabes qué? Sé que lo lograremos y no moriremos en la batalla.— Happy seguía mirando al Dragon Slayer con una mirada incrédula. En ese momento Natsu señaló a la marca de Fairy Tail en su hombro — ¿Acaso olvidas qué significa esto? Somos magos de Fairy Tail, somos una familia y no estamos solos. No pelearemos solos, ellos vendrán y juntos… ¡lo venceremos!

Happy quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras recapacitaba sobre todo lo que acababa de decir su buen amigo. Esas palabras le hicieron convencerse de realmente sí podrían lograrlo. El Exceed rápidamente cambió su ánimo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo lograremos, Natsu!

— ¡Vamos!

Natsu y Happy siguieron avanzando a mayor velocidad por esos peligrosos pasillos y el pelirrosa ya sentía cada vez más cerca el olor del demonio. Tras unos pocos minutos finalmente llegaron a una gran sala de forma circular en el centro de la cual se encontraba la gran lacrima. Curiosamente no vieron a nadie pero aún y así Natsu no fue tan necio como para caer en la trampa y atacar de golpe a la gran esfera.

" _Este tipejo, se creerá que soy gilipollas…" —_ ¡Vamos, sal, no tengo todo el día! — Gritó Natsu mientras Happy se ponía en una cómica postura de pelea. — ¡Sé que estás ahí, te estoy oliendo! ¡Y por cierto, hueles fatal colega!

 **Introducir: Black Goku Theme - Dragon Ball Super OST**

Desde el tejado de la sala cayó un potente rayo de energía el cual nuestros amigos tuvieron que esquivar. Cuando este se disipó, apareció el maestro de Oración Seis. Su presencia era terriblemente imponente, tanto que incluso Natsu sentía bastante nerviosismo en su monstruosa presencia. Piccolo era demasiado poderoso y todos eran cosncientes de ello, mas no se iban a echar atrás.

—Sabía que serías tú el necio que vendría hasta aquí, Natsu Dragneel. Al fin y al cabo eres el más inconsciente de todo tu grupo, incluso más que ese tal Goku…

—Cállate anormal, hablas demasiado, los tipos como tú hacen que me hierva la sangre…— Natsu realmente no tenía ganas de oírlo. —No he venido a que me des tu mierda de opinión sobre mí ni mis amigos. ¡HAAAA! — Natsu rodeó todo su cuerpo en llamas, elevando su poder todo lo que pudo. Acto seguido se señalo a si mismo con su pulgar mientras sonreía confiado — ¿Qué te parece? Tal vez no seamos tan poderosos como mi amigo, pero ni por un momento pienses que nos vas a derrotar tan fácilmente.

—Parece que no conocéis cual es vuestro sitio, basuras.— Dijo Piccolo mientras cargaba una esfera de Ki en la palma de su mano —Humanos arrogantes… Creyendo ser los reyes del mundo cuando vuestra raza no es más que mierda… Pero pronto entenderás mis palabras y conocerás el terror más absoluto… — Finalmente el Namekiano lanzó la esfera de energía, la cual Natsu y Happy pudieron esquivar por los pelos pues esta pasó a una tremenda velocidad. —Un ataque así y ya tenéis problemas… Esto no durará mucho, por desgracia…

—Tsch… Este bastardo… ¡Happy, prepárate!

— ¡Aye sir!

* * *

Por otro lado, Wendy, Charle y Goku también avanzaban con cuidado por los pasillos de la nave Nirvana. Reinaba un incómodo silencio pues apenas se conocían, Goku no tenía demasiado interés en hablar pues estaba concentrado las posibles trampas que pudiesen aparecer por el camino. Wendy y Charles lo seguían a medida que él les indicaba que podían avanzar. La Dragon Slayer estaba también muy concentrada pues sabía que la seguridad de su gremio y su familia estaba en juego en esa misión, aún así no puedo evitar preguntar algo al Saiyajin.

—Disculpa, Goku-san… — Dijo ella con tímidez — ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

— ¡Dime Lendi! — El saiyajin tenía algunos problemas para recordar los nombres de las personas, y eso molestó a Charle.

— ¡Su nombre es Wendy, cabeza de chorlito! — Respondió ella molesta de manera que asustó a Goku.

—No pasa nada Charle, no lo hizo a propósito.— Wendy no quería que ella se enfadase con el pelinegro pues conocía perfectamente el carácter de la gata. Acto seguido volvió a dirigirse a él para mostrarle su petición — ¿Te importaría que, cuando esto termine, pudiera hablar contigo? — La pequeña vio como Goku cerró los ojos y comenzó pensar mientras su expresión mostraba lo mucho que se estaba esforzando. — ¡N-no te preocupes Goku-San! Si no quieres no pasa na…

— ¡Ajá! ¡Wendy, tu nombre es Wendy! ¡Ahora si que no se me olvi…!

 **¡PLAF!**

— ¡Escuchala cuando te habla, idiota! — Charle terminó por perder la paciencia y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza al Saiyajin, quien se limitó a llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

— ¡Charles, por favor, no hagas eso! — Exclamó Wendy preocupada de que esos dos pudiesen llevarse realmente mal, lo que no sabía es que a Goku le costaba mucho, muchísimo, llevarse mal con la gente — ¿Estás bien Goku-san?

—Ay, ay ay, ¡qué fuerte pega! Pero no te preocupes Wendy, estoy bien. ¿Me puedes repetir eso que querías? ¡Es que estaba tratando de memorizar tu nombre! — Respondió el Saiyajin con una sonrisa divertida.

—Te decía si después de que esto termine podríamos hablar sobre un asunto, si no mucha molestia claro.

— ¡Ah, vale! ¡Como quieras! Pero ahora centrémonos en destruir esa lacrima y derrotar a Piccolo, sino lo detenemos no podremos hablar. ¡Vamos! ¡Lo lograremos! — Exclamó el Saiyajin entusiasmado para después seguir avanzando con más ganas, a lo que Wendy y Charles le siguieron como habían estado haciendo hasta entonces.

Tras un rato sorteando todo tipo de obstáculos, finalmente llegaron a la sala en la que se encontraba la Lacrima, como era evidente Piccolo no se encontraba allí. Nuestros amigos, en un principio, se sintieron aliviados de no encontrarlo allí, pero eso también implicaba que otro de sus compañeros estaría ahora en serios problemas. Debían destruir rápidamente las lacrimas y acudir en ayuda de quien fuese quien estuviese peleando en esos momentos contra ese monstruo.

— ¡Vamos, destrúyela Wendy! — Ordenó el Saiyajin, cosa que sorprendió tanto a la pequeña como a la gata — ¡Quiero ver tu poder!

— ¿No se supone que los magos de Fairy Tail sois conocidos por destruirlo todo? — Preguntó la gata Charle. — ¡Encárgate tú!

— ¡Pero quiero ver que tan fuerte es Wendy! ¡Si no fuese poderosa no la habrían llamado a esta misión! — Exclamó el joven de alborotados y puntiagudos cabellos

—Pero lo que pasa es que yo soy una maga de apoyo, no se me da bien pelear y no creo que pueda ser de ayuda… Creo que lo mejor serí…

—De acuerdo, Wendy se encargará de destruirla.— Charle sorprendió a ambos ya que ninguno de los dos se esperaba que ella ahora quisiese que la pequeña Dragon Slayer se encargase de la Lacrima. A Goku le alegró ver que tenía el visto bueno de la rígida gata, mas Wendy no se veía demasiado convencida de poder cumplir con su misión.

—Pero Charle, Goku-san es mucho más poderoso, no creo que sea la mejor opción…

— ¡Wendy, deja de menospreciarte de esa manera! Se supone que quieres proteger al gremio, ¿no? ¡Pues entonces esfuérzate en destruir esa lacrima!

—D-de acuerdo… ¡Lo intentaré! — Exclamó la pequeña tratando de darse ánimos a si misma.

" _Ella también sabe que Wendy tiene un gran poder en su interior y quiere ayudarla a liberarlo…"_ Pensó el Saiyajin _"Ella no es consciente de sus capacidades como maga y por eso no confía en poder destruir la lacrima, pero estoy seguro de que es capaz, por muy resistente que sea."_ — ¡Vamos, dale tu mejor golpe y seguro la romperás!

— ¡S-sí! ¡Allá voy! — La pequeña niña comenzó a hinchar de aire sus pulmones, ganándose la sorpresa del pelinegro quien no contaba que ella también pudiese rugir, mas cuando lo pensó detenidamente vio que era lógico, al fin y al cabo ella también era una Dragon Slayer. — ¡ **Rugido del Dragón del Viento!**

Una potente ráfaga de viento salió de la boca de Wendy y esta colisionó de lleno con la gran lacrima. Tuvo que estar unos segundos peleando contra la resistente esfera pues esta parecía estar ofreciendo bastante resistencia, pero al final el duro cristal acabó quebrando a la vez que montones de cristales salían disparados en todas direcciones. Suerte que Goku estuvo atento pues estos podrían haberlos dañado.

— ¡Fuera! — Gritó el pelinegro al momento en que con un barrido de su brazo generó una corriente de aire que alejó todos los pedazos de cristal que iban directos hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú también dominas la magia de viento? — Preguntó Charle al ver la ráfaga de aire que Goku generó con su brazo. Wendy también tenía la misma duda.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! No es la primera vez que me preguntan si uso magia de viento…

— ¿Entonces como hiciste eso, Goku-san? — Preguntó Wendy sorprendida y algo emocionada.

—Ah, pues simplemente moví el brazo rápidamente y ya está.

—I-increíble…— Murmuró Wendy

—Pues si siendo tan poderoso no has tenido ninguna opción contra Piccolo ya nos podemos figurar a qué monstruo nos enfrentamos y lo complicado que será vencer…— Comentó Charle a lo que ambos asintieron. —Aunque ahora mismo lo que deberíamos hacer es ir a buscar a quien sea que está peleando contra Piccolo.

—Sí, pero no sé donde puede estar, por algún motivo no soy capaz de captar su energía…— Dijo Goku mientras se frotaba el mentón —Qué remedio, tendremos que ir sala por sa…

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Por el sonido ya me ubico! ¡Vamos rápido! — Sin pedir permiso ni preguntar, Goku agarró a la gata y la niña, puso a cada una de ellas debajo de su brazo y salió corriendo en dirección a donde había escuchado ese sonido. — ¡Seguramente ahora nos enfrentemos a Piccolo así que debemos tener mucho cuidado!

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo haré lo mejor que pueda! — Exclamó Wendy animada, pero al ver las diversas heridas que tenía Goku se sintió algo más insegura —Goku-san…

— ¡Dime Wendy!

— ¿Podrás pelear en tu estado? Tienes muchas heridas y te molestarán…— Respondió ella quien no veía nada claro que el pelinegro estuviese en condiciones de pelear.

— ¡No importa! ¡No tenemos otra opción! — Goku realmente prefería no pensar demasiado en su estado, si bien tampoco estaba en peligro de muerte ni nada por el estilo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, hematomas y otras heridas. Desde luego su estado no era el ideal para pelear.

—No seas idiota, en tu estado no tienes ni la más mínima posibilidad.— Charle también era realista sobre la situación. Si Goku al 100% fue completamente vapuleado, en su estado duraría como mucho unos minutos, y era importante que él estuviese en un buen estado pues era de las mejores bazas que tenían para derrotar al demonio.

— ¡Para un momento, Goku-san! ¡Yo te ayudaré con tus heridas!

— ¿También puedes curar mis heridas? — Goku realmente estaba sorprendido de las habilidades de esa chiquilla. — ¡Increíble!

Finalmente el Saiyajin dejó a Wendy y Charle en el suelo. La chiquilla lo invitó a sentarse en el suelo y entonces posó sus manos encima del pecho del pelinegro. Al momento una luz blanca comenzó a rodear todo su cuerpo y la sensación se volvía muy agradable para el Saiyajin, quien sentía como todo el dolor de su cuerpo se abandonaba y recuperaba prácticamente toda su energía. Finalmente la Dragon Slayer terminó y cuando Goku analizó su propio cuerpo vio como todas sus heridas y demás marcas de la pelea contra Piccolo habían desaparecido por completo.

— ¡Wow Wendy! ¡Eres increíble! — Goku realmente estaba entusiasmado de ver como toda su energía había sido restablecida con tantísima facilidad — ¡No me imagine que tuvieses un poder tan genial! ¡Muchas gracias!

—Vale, ahora vámonos de una vez. — Ordenó Charle y finalmente siguieron avanzando sin más interrupciones.

* * *

La enorme explosión que nuestros amigos escucharon fue generada por uno de los rugidos de Natsu, el cual dio de lleno en Piccolo, pero el pelirosa, viendo como los ataques que su amigo Goku lanzó al demonio fueron totalmente inútiles, era totalmente consciente de que no le había hecho absolutamente nada. De hecho, la enorme polvareda causada por el ataque supuso un gran estorbo para el Dragon Slayer, quien sin siquiera poder percibirlo, sintió como una mano lo agarraba del cuello para luego alzarlo y comenzar a estamparlo contra los muros de la sala, de un lado a otro, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Además de los golpes, Natsu solo podía oír la risa del maestro de Oración Seis.

— ¡Te golpearé! — Gritó Happy al ver como su amigo estaba siendo apalizado, pero Natsu se lo impidió.

— ¡NO TE ACERQUES AHORA HAPPY! — Gritó el Dragon Slayer como pudo pues su cuello estaba siendo apretado con fuerza y su cuerpo no paraba de chocar contra los muros.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Qué te parece? ¿Divertido verdad? ¡Espero que lo estés pasando bien porque hoy morirás, basura! — Gritaba el Rey Demonio mientras no cesaba de estampar a Natsu contra los muros de la sala con su extensible brazo. — ¡No eres más que escoria!

—Maldita sea… ¡Bastardo! — Haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, el mago de Fairy Tail logró colocar sus manos sobre el brazo del Namekiano — ¡AHORA! ¡ARDE MALDITA MIERDA! ¡ARDEEEEEE!

Natsu calentó sus manos todo lo que pudo en un intento de calcinar el brazo de su oponente para así poder liberarse. Si bien no logró causar grandes daños en el demonio, al menos logró que este lo soltase. Finalmente Natsu cayó dándose un duro golpe contra el suelo. Estuvo unos segundos tratando de recuperar la respiración que perdió por culpa del agarre al que fue sometido su cuello.

—Ha…ha…ha… Maldito bastardo…— Jadeaba Natsu mientras poco a poco se levantaba. _"No tengo ni la más mínima posibilidad de derrotarlo yo solo, lo único que me queda es intentar aguantar hasta que llegue alguien, y ni con refuerzos estoy seguro de poder lograrlo… Solo se me ocurre una forma de poder evadirlo hasta que llegue alguien" —_ Happy, necesito que me ayudes a evadirlo hasta que alguien llegue, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo? Ten en cuenta que sus ataques son increíblemente rápidos y si nos caza no tenemos garantías de que nos vaya a dejar vivos… Pero es la única opción que tenemos de aguantar hasta entonces, tú eres el único lo suficientemente rápido y escurridizo como para poder evadirlo durante un buen rato.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Confía en mi Natsu!

Happy agarró al Dragon Slayer por la espalda mientras desplegaba sus alas y se elevaba en el aire. Entonces Piccolo se los quedó mirando mientras mostraba una sonrisa realmente malévola. —Oh, ya veo, te has dado cuenta de lo lento que eres y ahora esperas que ese estúpido gato te ayude a esquivar mis ataques, ¿me equivoco?

— ¡Vaya, veo que no eres tan subnormal como imaginé! — Exclamó Natsu con una sonrisa — ¡Exacto, soy más lento que una tortuga así que por ello dejo esto a cargo de mi colega! Solo es un "estúpido gato" así que no creo que tengas demasiados problemas en cazarlo, ¿no? No decepciones a Happy…

— ¡Eso bicho tonto! ¡No me atraparás tan fácilmente!

—Qué inútiles, ¿intentando provocarme para que sea más impreciso en mis movimientos? Solo a unos idiotas como vosotros se les ocurriría una estrategia tan patética.— Respondió el Namekiano con arrogancia — ¿Queréis jugar? Pues adelante…

El maestro de Oración Seis comenzó a lanzar ondas de Ki por toda la sala y Happy las esquivaba con algunas dificultades y siempre que por algún motivo no era capaz de evadirlas, Natsu le echaba una mano desviándola.

—Escucha Natsu. ¿No crees que podríamos buscar algún descuido para destruir la Lacrima y huir de aquí?

—No, eso es imposible Happy. Aunque no te des cuenta él está increíblemente concentrado en la defensa de la Lacrima por mucho que parezca que solo se centra en nosotros. Si tratásemos de atacarla nos mataría, creo que antes deberemos derrotarlo, o al menos esperar a que venga algui…

 **¡BLUME** **NBLATT!**

— ¿¡Qué!? — Exclamó Piccolo al momento en que dejó de atacar para hacerse a un lado y esquivar más de quince espadas que llegaron directo a él.

— ¡Por fin! — Happy se sintió aliviado al ver como por fin comenzaban a llegar los refuerzos — ¡Ya me estaba cansando de volar tan rápido y de estar tan concentrado.

—Disculpad la tardanza chicos. He tenido algunos problemas con la Lacrima… Veo que habéis logrado aguantar, bien, cada vez seremos más.— Erza había sido la primera en llegar y se alegró de ver que los dos aún seguían ilesos — ¡Habéis hecho un buen trabajo! ¡Ahora dejad que yo me encargue! — Dijo ella, quien estaba equipada con su armadura del cielo, antes de invocar más espadas y lanzarlas en dirección al demonio.

— ¡Está bien, te ayudaré! — Gritó Natsu al ver como su amiga ya había comenzado la ofensiva. A pesar de que en el fondo sabía que seguía sin ser suficiente, ahora al menos no estaba en un peligro tan grande pues Erza también era muy poderosa.

Natsu comenzó a lanzar varias bolas de fuego hacia Piccolo, quien ni se movía pues decidió volver a generar un escudo de energía alrededor de su cuerpo, en el cual colisionaron todas las espadas, las cuales cayeron al suelo pues no pudieron penetrar en esa barrera, y todas las bolas de fuego, las cuales quedaron completamente pegadas a la barrera de energía.

— ¿Qué diablos…? — Se preguntó Erza

— ¡HAAA!

Piccolo gritó y la barrera estalló al mismo momento que devolvía todas las esferas ígneas en dirección a los dos magos, Natsu no se apartó puesto que era inmune a su propio fuego, y Erza rápidamente se rearmó en la armadura de la emperatriz de las llamas para poder deshacerse de todos esos proyectiles que llegaban hacia ella.

—Maldito…— Murmuró la pelirroja al ver la facilidad con la que el demonio había evadido su ataque. — ¡Prepárate!

— ¡ESPERA ERZA! — Gritó Natsu cuando vio como su compañera se lanzó de cabeza a por el demonio y empezó a atacarlo con su espada de fuego.

" _Eso es, por muy poderoso que sea su cuerpo se puede romper. Antes Lucy logró cortar su brazo así que yo también debería ser capaz de dañar su cuerpo. Aunque parezca un suicidio, atacarle cuerpo a cuerpo es nuestra única opción. Sabe perfectamente como detener ataques mágicos, sin importar lo poderoso que estos sean… Esa barrera mágica es demasiado resistente, ni siquiera Goku pudo hacerle nada. Hay que pillarle en un renuncio y entonces…"_

— ¡En qué piensas, niñata! — Gritó Piccolo

Cansado de esquivar los espadazos de la maga, el demonio le dio un duro puñetazo en la cara, seguido de un rodillazo en el estómago y un mazazo en toda la espalda y una nueva patada en la cara que la estrelló contra el muro.

— ¡ERZA! — Gritó Natsu al ver como su amiga se estampó contra la pared, pero más se sorprendió cuando vio como esta salió rápidamente de entre los escombros para volver a atacar de nuevo.

— ¡No importa qué tan rápido seas, todos fallamos alguna vez! — Gritó la maga mientras seguía atacando al Namekiano — ¡Y me aseguraré de que tu fallo sea letal!

Piccolo, mientras seguía esquivando los flamígeros espadazos de la pelirroja, dijo — ¡Puedo acabar con esto ahora mismo y acabar con todas tus opciones!

—No te será tan fácil… **¡** **CAÑÓN DE HIELO!**

Una enorme bola de hielo fue directa a la espalda del Namekiano, quien no pudo atacar a la pelirroja dado a que tuvo que girarse para poder rechazar la gran bola helada. Con una onda de Ki le bastó para destruirla.

— ¡GRAY! — Gritó Happy entusiasmado — ¡Otro más! ¡Parece que la suerte comienza a sonreírnos! Y si no me equivoco aún nos quedan unos veinte minutos…

—Qué curioso, otra mosca se apunta a la pelea… ¿Tal vez es que quieren acabar con su miserable vida de una vez por todas?

—No, no es eso. Supongo que a las moscas nos atrae la mierda como tú, Piccolo. _"Eso ha sonado genial. Gray eres un jodido genio."_ Pensó el mago de hielo. —No me siento conforme con haber cortado tu brazo, por eso he venido, a ver si nos podemos llevar tu cabeza. Sería un gran trofeo, ¿no creen?

—Qué inocente. Doy por hecho que eres tonto y medio retrasado, solo así se entiende que estés tan seguro.— Afirmó el Namekiano, riéndose del mago de hielo.

—Je… Eso lo veremos…

—Sois unos niñatos molestos e irritantes…— Dijo Piccolo —Y ya me he cansado de vosotros… Creo que llegó el momento de daros un baño de realidad y mostrar…— En un instante desapareció de la vista de todos los allí presentes para después reaparecer justo detrás de Natsu y Gray. —La enorme diferencia entre vosotros y yo…

— ¡CHICOS, CUIDADO! — Gritó Erza al ver el peligro en el que se encontraban sus dos amigos.

" _¡Qué velocidad! ¡Es muchísimo más rápido que Racer!_ Pensó Gray, recordando su previa batalla contra el miembro de Oración Seis, justo antes de que los dos se estrellasen contra el suelo al momento en que el demonio les dio un codazo en las cabezas. El suelo se quebró en parte a causa del impacto.

— ¡AHHHHH! — Gritaron ambos del dolor a causa del durísimo golpe que por poco no los deja fuera de combate.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, el demonio agarró a los dos magos y los lanzó con fuerza en dirección a Erza, quien fue arrollada por los cuerpos de sus amigo, aún así la maga logró levantarse rápidamente, pues vio como Piccolo estaba preparando un ataque de Ki para acabarlos definitivamente, y rearmarse en su armadura Adamantina.

— ¡MUERAN! — Gritó Piccolo al momento de lanzar la gran bola de Ki en dirección a la maga, quien colocó el gran escudo delante suyo y de sus amigos, para así protegerlos.

— ¡AHÍ VIENE! — Gritó la maga segundos antes de que la bola chocase con su escudo. Finalmente defensa y ataque colisionaron. _"Pero qué… ¡Es casi tan potente como el Júpiter!_ — ¡PERO PUEDO RECHAZARLO! ¡HAAAAAAAA!

La pelirroja, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, logró hacer retroceder el ataque del namekiano, quien, a pesar de quedar completamente sorprendido, no perdió ni un solo instante y se lanzó en dirección a la maga, el cuerpo de la cual aún se tambaleaba debido a la gran dificultad que tuvo para rechazar ese ataque.

—M-mierda…— Murmuró Erza entre jadeos de cansancio mientras veía al demonio acercarse a ella a enorme velocidad.

— ¡MUERE! — Gritó el demonio

— ¡NI LO SUEÑES!

Cuando Erza esperaba que el ataque de Piccolo la alcanzase, pudo ver como un cuerpo se abalanzó sobre el demonio y lo tiraba contra el suelo en un desesperado intento de frenarlo. Era ni más ni menos que Jellal, quien al parecer ya había terminado con su lacrima. El peliazul estuvo unos instantes forcejeando, mas no pudo aguantar demasiado ya que finalmente el namekiano logró liberarse de su agarre para, acto seguido, darle un puñetazo en toda la cara y lanzarlo varios metros contra el suelo. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, el chico del tatuaje en el ojo se reincorporó rápidamente y de un salto se lanzó directo contra la lacrima, dispuesto a destruirla.

" _¡Por muy rápido que sea no tendrá tiempo a reaccionar!"_ Pensó Jellal mientras posaba sus dos manos en la cristalina esfera y sus manos comenzaban a brillar como preludio a la explosión que iba a sufrir la lacrima. — ¡AQUÍ TERMINA ESTO!

Una ruidosa explosión se generó entre las manos de peliazul y la lacrima, la cual cegó a todos durante unos instantes, quienes se sentían satisfechos por ver como por lo menos ya no tendrían que pensar en el límite de tiempo de media hora. Nada más lejos de la realidad…

— ¿Lo logró? — Se preguntó Erza mientras sus ojos se iban aclarando poco a poco.

—Imbéciles…— Murmuró Piccolo con una gran y malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

Finalmente el gran resplandor se disipó y ninguno de los allí presentes, a excepción del demonio, podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La lacrima seguía completamente intacta a pesar de haber sufrido una explosión de ese calibre. Nadie entendía nada.

" _Este bastardo debe haber reforzado la lacrima de alguna manera"_

— ¡Efectivamente! Mientras esperaba que llegase alguno de vosotros, protegí la Lacrima con un escudo de energía, uno de esos escudos que tantos problemas os ha dado… Si queréis destruirlo primero tendréis que matar a su creador, es decir, a mí.

— ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Estoy harto de tus asquerosos escudos! — Gritó Natsu — ¡Eres un tramposo!

—Estáis en una enorme mayoría de número pero soy yo el tramposo… Interesante.— Respondió el namekiano, aumentando el enfado del Dragon Slayer. —En 10 minutos habré arrasado con Cait Shelter y sinceramente no os veo capaces de derrotarme pues no sois más que basuras… ¿Por qué no os rendís de una vez y aceptáis vuestra muerte?

— ¡PORQUE SOMOS MAGOS DE FAIRY TAIL!

De repente Piccolo sintió como alguien lo agarraba de la cabeza y del cuello de su morado Gi para, acto seguido, lanzarlo disparado contra el muro.

— ¡Goku! — Exclamaron todos alegres al ver que que por fin el Saiyajin había llegado a la pelea y como, además, logró pillar por sorpresa al demonio.

El Namekiano, haciendo una pirueta en el aire, logro reincorporarse y ganar equilibrio. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista vio como Goku se lanzaba de cabeza a por él.

— ¡IDIOTA! — Gritó el Saiyajin mientras se lanzaba a por su enemigo y preparaba una esfera de Ki en su mano, la cual pretendía hacer explotar en toda la cabeza del demonio. — ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!

Goku tenía su mano a un palmo de la cabeza de Piccolo, pero este rápidamente lo agarró del brazo y con su otro puño le conectó un potente puñetazo en toda la mejilla. Aún así, en lo que el Saiyan salía disparado, aprovechó para sacar el báculo de sagrado de su espalda y alargarlo de modo que el demonio no tuvo otra opción que esquivarlo.

— ¡AHORA LUCY! — Gritó el Saiyajin pillando por sorpresa a todo el mundo

— **¡ÁBRETE, PUERTA DE LOS GEMELOS: GEMINI!**

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, incluido el propio Saiyajin, quien no esperaba que la maga hiciese algo así, otro Goku apareció en escena y le conectó una durísima patada a Piccolo, quien fue pillado completamente por sorpresa.

— ¡Hay dos Goku! — Exclamó Natsu desconcertado ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

" _No sé si esto me da miedo o me gusta…"_ Pensó Erza, quien no entendía en lo absoluto qué diablos acababa de ocurrir.

El Goku original finalmente pudo tomarse unos segundos para comprobar que Wendy y Charle estaban bien, pues lo habían seguido hasta allí, y que todos estaban aún a salvo, algo heridos pero a salvo al fin y al cabo.

—Lucy, no sé como has hecho eso pero da igual. ¡Ahora centrémonos todos en derrotar a Piccolo! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! — Exclamó el Saiyajin —Y por cierto, ¿dónde se supone que está Ichiya?

—Me lo encontré mientras venía aquí y le pedí que fuese a evacuar a la gente de Cait Shelter por si acaso fallasemos…— Respondió Lucy a quien le incomodaba pensar en la posible derrota.

—Muchas gracias, Lucy-san.— Wendy agradeció Lucy por preocuparse por los suyos.

—Bah… Pero no era necesario… ¡Por que lo derrotaremos ahora! — Gritó Natsu al momento en que una enorme llamarada envolvió su cuerpo. A eso le siguió Goku quien elevó su Ki al máximo, Erza por su parte se rearmó en la básica armadura que consistía en dos katanas, unos pantalones rojos y unas vendas cubriendo su pecho, Gray sacó dos espadas heladas, Lucy invocó a Tauro, Jellal elevó su poder, Wendy también elevó su poder mágico y los dos Exceed se prepararon por si fuese necesario ayudar a alguien a esquivar ataques.

—Seguís sin entender la abismal diferencia de poderes… Realmente los humanos son necios… Pero no importa, esto puede ser divertido, al menos para mí.

El namekiano elevó su poder al máximo y todo comenzó a temblar, nuestros amigos tragaron saliva ante el terrible poder del maestro de Oración Seis.

—Chicos, escuchadme.— Dijo Erza tratando de explicar el plan que tenía en mente pues sabía cual era la única manera de derrotar al demonio —La única manera de detenerlo es… ¡AGH!

Sin que ninguno de nuestros amigos pudiese ver absolutamente nada, la maga pelirroja recibió un potentísimo golpe en su estómago el cual hizo que esta escupiese sangre y cayese inconsciente a los pocos segundos. Todos quedaron aterrados al ver la terrible velocidad que poseía el demonio, pero alguien no quedó atrapado en el miedo y la rabia le incitó a atacar rápidamente y sin pensar demasiado en qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

—Je… Esa muchacha es lista y muy poderosa, no podía dejar que pelease.

— ¡TE MATO! — Gritó Goku cuando se lanzó de cabeza a por Piccolo. El Saiyajin dio un salto en el aire y comenzó a dar giros sobre si mismo, generando así un potente tornado con el cual se lanzó de cabeza a por el demonio mientras en su brazo derecho se generaba un aura de Ki. — ¡TOMA ESTO!

El pelinegro cayó a una velocidad endiablada sobre el demonio y finalmente lo golpeó con su puño, el cual estaba cargado con Ki para así aumentar la potencia del puñetazo. Puñetazo que Piccolo frenó colocando sus brazos en cruz delante de su rostro, evitando así sufrir daños a pesar de que el suelo se quebrase por el golpe.

—Nada mal…— Murmuró el demonio mientras seguía cubriéndose y el Saiyajin no para de golpearlo, cegado por la rabia. — ¡PARA UNA MIERDA COMO TÚ!

En uno de los muchos puñetazos que el Saiyajin estaba tratando de conectar con el demonio, este agarró al pelinegro de la muñeca para después levantarlo del brazo y clavarle un durísimo rodillazo en el estómago.

—Maldición… ¡HAAAAA! — Natsu, viendo la situación desesperada en la que se encontraban, se lanzó a por Piccolo e, inesperadamente, logró conectarle un puñetazo en la cara, logrando así que el demonio soltase al Saiyajin, pero para su desgracia, el namekiano reaccionó rápidamente y de un puñetazo en la cara lo estrelló contra el suelo para después combinarle una patada en el brazo, el cual quedó roto.

Gray, Jellal y Tauro se lanzaron a por el maestro de Oración Seis pero obteniendo también pésimos resultados ya que este, con una onda de Ki, mandó a los tres a volar y provocó que chocasen fuertemente contra la pared.

Wendy por su parte estaba aterrada al ver la brutal paliza que Piccolo estaba propinando a todos sus compañeros. No veía modo de que pudiesen derrotar a ese maldito monstruo, por más ataques que probaban todos eran inútiles y cada vez les flaqueaban más las fuerzas.

—Esto… es terrible…— La pequeña Dragon Slayer no podía siquiera mirar la brutal paliza que todos estaban recibiendo y por ello tapaba su vista ante ese grotesco espectáculo, y las pocas veces que asomaba los ojos lo único que veía era a alguno de sus amigos recibiendo un durísimo golpe o en la cara o en todo el estómago. —Yo no puedo hacer nada…

— ¡Sí! — Exclamó Charle — ¡Wendy, trata de reanimar a Erza sin que Piccolo se entere! Parece ser que ella conocía algún método para derrotarlo… Ahora mismo está muy entretenido en pelear con todos los chicos así que no creo que se de cuenta de que la estás reanimando. Ad

—E-está bien, lo haré…

Wendy se acercó a la aún inconsciente Erza y con su magia logró sanarla por completo y reanimarla. En cuanto la pelirroja vio como todos estaban recibiendo una paliza del demonio, tuvo un impulso de ir a atacarlo, mas Wendy la detuvo.

—Erza-san, por favor, necesitamos que nos digas el plan para derrotarlo. Solo quedan cinco minutos para que arrase con mi gremio, por favor ayúdanos…

— ¡Pero ahora mismo no veo como contárselo a los…!

— ¡WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Goku llegó lanzado en dirección a Erza con una cómica cara de preocupación, y atropelló a la chica quien no tuvo tiempo a apartarse. Sorprendentemente para el pelinegro, sintió como su cabeza acabó en una especie de cojines.

— ¿Qué es esto…? — Se preguntó el joven quien, aún y habiendo abierto los ojos, lo veía todo oscuro.

—Ehem… Goku… Quita la cabeza de ahí… — Dijo una pelirroja sonrojadísima, quien no sabía como reaccionar ante tal situación.

Finalmente el Saiyajin levantó la cabeza y pudo ver el aún sonrojado rostro de su compañera.

— ¡Ah, ya lo entiendo! ¡Eso eran tus…!

 **¡PLAF!**

— ¡YA SÉ LO QUE SON, NO NECESITO QUE ME LO ACLARES!

—Q-qué vergüenza…— Susurró Wendy mientras se tapaba los ojos. Entre la pelea y eso la pobre niña iba a acabar traumada.

— ¡Escúchame Goku! — Erza ya estaba más tranquila a pesar de lo sucedido hacía solo unos instantes. _"Al fin y al cabo es mi novio…"_ Pensó la maga para calmarse. —Si bien él es muy poderoso su cuerpo no es indestructible, recuerda cuando Cancer logró cortarle el brazo.

— ¿Y qué hacemos entonces? ¿Quieres que lo distraigamos para que tú lo puedas cortar? ¡Yo lo distraeré si eso!

—No, no es eso Goku. Él está demasiado precavido a ataques que lo puedan cortar o cosas por el estilo, las posibilidades de que acertase un ataque así serían demasiado bajas y no nos la podemos jugar a una carta así.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? — Preguntó el Saiyajin algo tenso pues de reojo veía como Jellal, Natsu, Gray y Lucy estaban recibiendo la paliza de sus vidas.

—Necesitamos un ataque que él no considere una amenaza para su cuerpo pero que sí pueda destrozarlo. Que crea que ese ataque esta fuera de peligro. ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero?

—Vale, lo he entendido. ¿Pero cómo podríamos conseguir un ataque así?

—Reuniremos toda nuestra magia en el ataque de uno de nosotros y este, en el momento antes de atacar , liberará toda la fuerza en un solo ataque que acabe con él. Un ataque físico, nada de rayos mágicos o cosas por el estilo.

—Pues entonces la persona ideal sería Natsu.— Aclaró Charle. —Piccolo lo ve como un oponente infinitamente inferior a él y no sospechará que él pueda vencerlo.

— ¡Tienes razón! — Exclamó Goku ante la idea de la Exceed — ¡Eso es geni…!

— ¿¡Y VOSOTROS QUÉ HACÉIS!?

— ¡CUIDADO GOKU! — Gritó Erza al momento en que se abalanzó encima del Saiyajin para protegerlo con su cuerpo.

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Un durísima explosión dio de lleno en la espalda de Erza, quien protegió al pelinegro de el rayo que lanzó el Namekiano en dirección al distraído guerrero, a quien todo eso lo pilló de improvisto. Pocos segundos después el joven aclaro su vista para ver a su querida compañera, quien quedó totalmente destrozada tras el ataque, tenía unas graves quemaduras en la espalda.

—Goku… Ya sabes el plan. ¡Ahora a por él…! — Finalmente la valiente maga cayó de nuevo en la inconsciencia. La suerte no le sonreía en lo absoluto en esa batalla, ni a ella ni a ninguno de sus compañeros, pero por lo menos le hubiese gustado poder pelear algo más. Aunque si era por proteger a los suyos, no le importaba en lo absoluto el tener que dejar la pelea antes de tiempo.

El Saiyan se levantó mientras cargaba a la inconsciente Erza en sus brazos.

—Wendy, encárgate de ella. Confío en ti. — El Saiyan dejó a la chica con la Dragon Slayer mientras echaba un vistazo al escenario en el que se encontraba la batalla. Gray y Lucy también habían quedado fuera de combate y ya solo quedaban Jellal y Natsu. —Y si puedes también echa una mano a Gray y Lucy.

—Wendy, tantas curas…— Murmuró Charle preocupada

—No, Charle, ahora no puedo pensar en eso.— Afirmó Wendy con una seguridad impropia de ella. —Todos están dando el máximo, ¡yo también debo darlo todo!

—Gracias, Wendy.— Dijo el joven guerrero. —No sé cuánto falta para que Nirvana ataque tu gremio pero… ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! — El poder del pelinegro se elevó enormemente mientras este apretaba los dientes — ¡No dejaremos que hagan daño a nadie más!

Sin decir nada más el Saiyajin se lanzó de cabeza a por Piccolo, con quien comenzó a intercambiar potentísimos golpes, aún así toda la ventaja la tenía el Namekiano. Finalmente el demonio lo alejó al agarrarlo del brazo y tirarlo varios metros lejos.

" _¡Hibiki! ¡Yo voy a distraer a Piccolo! ¡Mientras tanto necesito que metas a Jellal y Natsu los datos con las instrucciones del plan! Supongo que lo has oído, ¿no?"_

" _¡Sí, he podido oírlo todo, en seguida les paso la información!_ Respondió el de Blue Pegasus _"¡Ten en cuenta que os quedan dos minutos!"_

" _Perfecto…"_ Pensó Goku — ¡JELLAL, NATSU, PREPARAOS!

— ¿Para qué exactamente? — Preguntó un herido Natsu justo antes de que toda la información sobre el plan se introdujese en su cabeza. Y también en la de Goku y Jellal. Aclaro que Hibiki también metió esos datos en la cabeza de Goku pues había modificado el plan original. —No está mal…

—Vaya, ya entiendo…— Murmuró Jellal — ¡Natsu, ve preparándote!

— ¡No necesito que me des ordenes! — Respondió el Dragon Slayer al momento en que comenzó a elevar su poder mágico.

Mientras tanto, Goku trataba de distraer todo lo que podía al namekiano. Tenía impulsos que le pedían a gritos que tratase de derrotar definitivamente al demonio, pero no quería decepcionar a Erza. Ella había confiado plenamente en él, y él confiaba ciegamente en el plan de su compañera. _"Ganaremos con tu idea, Erza. ¡Lo verás!"_

— ¡Jajajajaja! — Reía Piccolo mientras seguía atacando a Goku, quien se defendía como buenamente podía— ¡Vosotros los humanos no tenéis nada que hacer contra los demonios! ¡Apartaos y dejad paso a la raza más poderosa!

 **Introducir tema:** **Fairy Tail - Dragon Force Ost**

— ¡No se trata sobre si somos los más poderosos y los más débiles, idiota! ¡No necesitamos ser los más poderosos para avanzar!

— ¿¡AH, SÍ!? ¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR! — Gritó el Namekiano al momento de lanzar a Goku contra el suelo, quien dio una voltereta justo antes de caer, de modo que aterrizó bien, justo al lado de su amigo Jellal.

—Vamos a mostrar a ese bicho lo que valemos, Jellal.— Dijo Goku mientras sonreía confiadamente al peliazul.

—Je… Ya recuerdo perfectamente quien eres…— Jellal le devolvió esa confiada sonrisa al pelinegro. Durante la batalla pudo ir aclarando sus recuerdos acerca del Saiyajin y por fin pudo recordar todo acerca de él. —Vamos con todo, no fallaremos.

Piccolo, quien estaba flotando en el aire, comenzó a reír al ver esa imagen — ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Ahora creéis que podréis vencerme por atacarme juntos? ¡Patético! ¡Y solo os quedan… veinte, veinte segundos!

— ¡VAMOS! — Gritarón Goku, Natsu y Jellal en cuanto captaron el mensaje.

Goku y Jellal se quedaron de pie, el uno al lado del otro, mientras aumentaban sus poderes todo lo que podían. Goku hizo el gesto característico de Fairy Tail, elevando su dedo índice. En cuanto Natsu vio como su amigo realizó ese gesto, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el pelinegro y el peliazul.

 _15 segundos…_

— ¡ALLÁ VOY! — Natsu finalmente llegó donde estaban sus dos compañeros y saltó por encima de estos. Justo cuando el Dragon Slayer se encontraba encima de sus cabezas, Goku y Jellal impulsaron al pelirrosa con sus respectivos poderes, los cuales aparentemente solo sirvieron para dar más velocidad al salto de Natsu, quien se lanzaba de cabeza a por Piccolo, el cual miraba lo miraba completamente confiado.

— ¿No se os ocurría nada mejor? — Preguntó el demonio burlonamente mientras colocaba su mano con la intención de devolver el puño de Natsu —No pienso gastar energía en una barrera para una basura así…

" _Siento un poder muy extraño…"_ Pensó Natsu mientras acumulaba todo el poder en su puño _"¡Pero da igual, ahora tengo todo mi poder!"_ **¡DRAGONFORCE!**

—Eso es… Natsu…— Murmuró Goku justo antes de caer desmayado, al igual que Jellal.

 _10 segundos_

Natsu se encontraba a un palmo de Piccolo, quien esperaba la inminente llegada del puño de Natsu.

" _Mis amigos me han confiado su poder para que te derrote… No les pienso fallar!" —_ Libero todo mi poder…

— ¡Es inútil!

— ¡Y LO DOY TODO!¡MUERE, PICCOLO!

 **¡PUÑO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—N-no, este mocoso no puede tener un poder así…

—L-lo hice… ¡WENDY, AHORA!

Sí, aunque parecía imposible, finalmente lograron derrotar al demonio. Natsu perforó el pecho de Piccolo con su puño y atravesó todo su cuerpo. El Namekiano era incapaz de creer lo que acababa de suceder. El poder de Natsu se elevó de una manera irreal en el segundo previo a que impactase con el pecho del maestro de Oración Seis, quien no fue capaz de entender qué diablos pasó. Y yo, queridos lectores, os lo explicaré.

En el momento en que Jellal y Goku impulsaron a Natsu, lo que realmente hicieron fue darle todo su poder para ese ataque. Piccolo creyó que simplemente lo impulsaron y por lo tanto pensó que simplemente era una ataque desesperado del pelirosa. De este modo, Natsu liberó todo el poder que sus dos amigos le concedieron en un momento en el que Piccolo ya no tendría ninguna posibilidad de esquivar su ataque.

Tal como dijo Erza, si bien Piccolo era demasiado poderoso, su cuerpo no era para nada indestructible. Por eso un ataque que lo pillase con la guardia baja podría dañarlo mucho, y así fue.

Volviendo a la historia, Wendy vio como la barrera que protegía la Lacrima se disipó, y sin esperar ni un solo segundo, lanzó su ataque más poderoso contra esta.

— ¡Sí, Natsu-san! **¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL CIELO!**

Un potentísimo rugido dio de lleno contra la Lacrima la cual parecía resistir al golpe, para desesperación de la pequeña Dragon Slayer.

 _5 segundos_

" _No… ¡No perderemos ahora que estamos tan cerca de lograrlo! ¡LO LOGRAREMOS!"_

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

— ¡ESO ES! — Exclamó un pletórico Happy

Todo comenzó a derrumbarse y sin esperar ni un segundo, Wendy, Charles, Happy y Natsu cargaron como pudieron con todos sus compañeros y salieron rápidamente de la Lacrima, pero antes de abandonar la sala…

—Piccolo… Si tienes la oportunidad, cuéntale a los de tu "raza" que no subestimen a los humanos, y mucho menos a los magos de Fairy Tail…

Finalmente abandonaron Nirvana a toda prisa pues este cada vez se venía abajo con más velocidad. Piccolo, quien tenía en el pecho un enorme agujero, se quedó solo

—No… Un demonio vencido por unos miserables humanos… Nirvana, el renacer del Saiyajin… Todo no puede acabar aquí… ¡NO! ¡NO TERMINARÁ AQUÍ! — Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, lanzó una onda de Ki contra el muro, de manera que lo rompió y creó una salida al exterior de la nave. Acto seguido comenzaron a darle arcadas y un enorme bulto apareció en su garganta, el cual fue subiendo hasta que finalmente este expulsó, fuera y muy lejos de la nave Nirvana, un enorme huevo. —Tú… tú vengarás la raza de los demonios…

 **¡NO FALLES, PICCOLO!**

* * *

Finalmente todos lograron abandonar Nirvana a tiempo mientras contemplaban como la estructura se derrumbaba lentamente. Solo Wendy, Happy, Charles y Natsu se encontraban conscientes. Era de noche y estaban en un frondoso bosque. A pesar de que ninguno de los inconscientes magos se encontraba en peligro, no sabían qué hacer con ellos. Cargar con todos les llevaría demasiado tiempo.

—A ver, qué podemos hacer ahora con ellos...— Se preguntó un cansado Natsu —Lo bueno es que al menos ya no tenemos prisa y ya hemos vencido.

—Yo he agotado todas mis energías y no creo que pueda hacer más curas, Natsu-san...— Respondió Wendy, a quien tampoco le quedaban demasiadas energías pues hacía solo unos pocos instantes lanzó un rugido muy potente. —Yo los iba a curar pero tuve que gastar toda mi fuerza para destruir la última lacrima...

—Ya, pero mira a Erza, está bastante herida y deberíamos mirar de curar las quemaduras de su espalda, ¿no creéis? — Preguntó Happy.

—De acuerdo.— Siguió Charles —En ese caso la llevare a Cait Shelter, allí la atenderán. Vosotros mirad qué podéis hacer con el res...

— ¡MEEEEEEEEEEN!

Todos se giraron al escuchar ese grito, y vieron como Ichiya se acercaba a ellos corriendo. El susto que se dieron al verlo llegar a gran velocidad con esa cara tan peculiar fue mayúsculo. Por no mencionar que cuando corría parecía un toro enfadado.

— ¡Ese tío raro! — Gritó Natsu al verlo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo huelo, es el perfume de la victoria! — Exclamó Ichiya con su típica expresión, antes de reparar en ver a los inconscientes magos —Aunque parece que la batalla ha sido realmente dura... ¡Pero no pasa nada! — El mago de Blue Pegasus se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó un frasco con una de sus fragancias — ¡El perfume curativo!

Sin esperar nada más, Ichiya destapó el frasco y con la fragancia impregnó el cuerpo de todos los que se encontraban inconscientes. Poco a poco estos fueron despertando y muchas de sus heridas se fueron aliviando curando.

— ¡Ichiya-san, es usted increíble! — Exclamó Wendy al ver como hizo que todos se recuperasen con esos perfumes, los cuales el mago creaba con su propia magia.

— ¿D-dónde estamos? — Se preguntó Lucy cuando despertó.

— ¡Ah, si estamos aquí debe ser que lo logramos! — Exclamó Goku alegremente. Pero se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que Ichiya estaba ahí. Se acercó y ambos se dieron la mano amistosamente — ¡Eh, Ichiya, cuanto tiempo!

— ¡Oh, mi amigo Goku! Veo que tu perfume no ha cambiado nada durante estos años...— Dijo él mientras hacía una de sus típicas poses y trataba de hacerse el interesante —Un perfume exquisito, rebosa poder y bondad...

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No sé a qué te refieres pero suena divertido! — Exclamó un sonriente Saiyajin

—Pero qué dice ahora este tío...— Se preguntó Gray, extrañado por las palabras del mago de Blue Pegasus.

De repente a Goku le dio un venazo mental y se fue corriendo hacia Erza, quien quedó sorprendida al ver la actitud del chico. El pelinegro la agarró por los hombros, le dio la vuelta, y se quedó mirando fijamente su espalda.

— ¿Qué haces, Goku? ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntaba la chica mientras Goku seguía analizando la espalda de la joven

— ¡Ah, veo que ya está bien! — Exclamó el chico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro —Es que no estaba segura de si las quemaduras en tu espalda ya habrían sanado y quería asegurarme jejejeje.

La maga se limitó a sonreír, enternecida al ver como siempre se preocupaba tanto por ella. Y cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba no pudo evitar alegrarse mucho más. Después de esos dos horribles meses en los que su compañero había estado al borde de la muerte, ahora por fin todo había terminado y ya podría volver a su vida normal. _"Ahora empieza lo bueno, Erza"_ Pensó la pelirroja. Estaba alegre como un chiquillo en el último día de colegio antes de las vacaciones de verano. Realmente no recordaba haber estado así, tan liberada mentalmente. Siempre, durante casi toda su vida, tuvo preocupaciones. La Torre del Cielo la atormentó desde que escapó de la misma hasta hacía unos pocos meses, y después lo de Goku. Pero ahora... ya había tenido suficiente, por fin podría dormir sin pensamientos que la torturasen cada noche.

— ¿Por qué sonríes, Erza? — Preguntó Natsu al ver como ella se veía tan feliz, sin entender muy bien por qué.

—Nada, simplemente me alegro de que todo terminó.— Respondió ella sonriente.

— ¡Sí, mira que fue difícil derrotar a ese Piccolo!

 _"No se refiere a eso, tonto"_ Pensó Lucy mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Erza y le levantaba el pulgar, a lo que Titania respondía con el mismo gesto.

—Bueno, parece que al fin todo terminó. Hicieron un gran trabajo muchachos.

Todos miraron para ver de donde procedía esa voz y vieron que se trataba de ni más ni menos que Jura, el mago santo miembro de Lamia Scale. Pero para más sorpresa, con él se encontraba un miembro de los Oración Seis, Hotai. Todos se pusieron en guardia al verlo pero Jura les explicó que él ya no era un peligro pues la magia Nirvana ahora lo había convertido en quien realmente era, un tipo bondadoso cuyo nuevo y único objetivo era encontrar su hermano perdido. Tras haber escuchado esto, todos decidieron ponerse en camino. El resto de magos (Lyon, Sherry, los Trimens y alguno más que supongo que estoy olvidando) se encontraban en el gremio Cait Shelter, el de Wendy y Charle, así que todos decidieron ir al mismo sitio. Pero de repente.

—Alto ahí. Todos quietos.

Los allí presentes se giraron y quedaron paralizados al ver que allí se encontraba uno de los miembros del consejo y con él muchos hombres del ejército. El que estaba a la cabeza era un hombre alto y joven, llevaba unas gafas y tenía el cabello largo pero recogido en un moño. Jura salió al paso pues al ser un mago santo sabía que era al único al que escucharían.

—Disculpe, doy por hecho que ustedes vienen del consejo mágico, pero dígame, ¿qué es lo que vienen a buscar?

—Hotai queda arrestado por colaborar en el proyecto Nirvana. No aceptaremos objeciones.

— ¡Pero el tipo raro ha dicho que ahora solo quiere buscar a su herma...! — Exclamó Natsu tratando de defenderlo, mas fue interrumpido por el propio Hotai.

—No, está bien, no quiero causar más problemas.— Dijo el alto hombre —Estaré bien, no pasa nada. Si quiero comenzar de nuevo primero tengo que pagar por lo que he hecho.

—Y además, Jellal Fernandes, quedas arrestado.

—Bueno, supuse que esto pasaría. Qué remedio...— Dijo Jellal, quien no parecía demasiado preocupado por eso. Ya se disponía a seguir a los del consejo cuando de repente...

— ¡NO! ¡No os dejaré! — Goku elevó mucho su Ki y se interpuso entre Jellal y los militares, quienes lo miraban amenazantes. —Jellal es uno de los nuestros, ya puede ser el consejo o quien quiera pero no os lo vamos a entregar...

— ¡Eso, si tanto lo queréis venid! — Exclamó Natsu mientras incendiaba sus puños.

En menos que canta un gallo comenzó una batalla campal contra los militares en la que todos los allí presentes, a excepción de Erza y Jella, participaron. Estuvieron más o menos medio minuto golpeándose hasta que alguien dio una orden.

— ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Quietos! — Exclamó Erza a lo que todos pararon

—Chicos, yo también debo pagar por lo que hice si realmente quiero comenzar de nuevo. No sigáis peleando, asumiré mi castigo.— Dijo el peliazul a lo que todos quedaron helados, sobre todo Goku

—Pero vamos a ver Jellal, deja de decir tonterías, tú no tienes la culpa de nada... Tú te vienes con nosotros al gremio y no hay más que hablar.— Dijo Goku mientras unos soldados aprovechaban el despiste y lo abordaban contra el suelo. El Saiyan no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por liberarse.

—Estaré bien, te lo prometo. Pero déjame escoger qué hacer con mi vida.

—Tsch... —Goku giró la vista con una cara de resignación la cual lo que hacía era mostrar como finalmente el pelinegro cedía a la petición de su amigo.

—Goku, tienes unos grandes amigos y sé perfectamente que con ellos estarás bien. Cuídalos bien a todos y te aseguro que un día volveremos a vernos.— Siguió el joven del ojo marcado para después mirar a Erza y que ambos se lanzasen una sonrisa. —Además, estarás bien acompañado.

—Está bien... Confío en ti pero no me falles.

—Tienes mi palabra.

Finalmente el consejo se marchó con Jellal y Hotai arrestados. Nuestros amigos partieron hacia el gremio Cait Shelter, donde iban a pasar la noche.

Después de cenar casi todos cayeron profundamente dormidos pues hicieron un gran esfuerzo físico en su batalla contra Oración Seis, pero cierto Saiyajin, quien se encontraba en una cabaña con todos sus compañeros de gremio no lograba conciliar el sueño. Su mirada estaba clavada en el tejado, como si en él estuviese pasando algo muy interesante. Repentinamente una mano apareció delante de sus ojos, la cual parecía querer llamar su atención.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

Goku giró el rostro para ver como Erza se encontraba de pie al lado de la cama del joven.

—La verdad es que no tengo sueño...— Respondió el Saiyajin mientras se rascaba la cabeza —Tú no te preocupes y acuéstate. Debes estar cansada.

—Qué va... Yo tampoco tengo demasiado sueño...— Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa y un suspiro. — ¿Te gustaría que diésemos un paseo? Ya que no hay nada mejor que hacer...

—Mmm, está bien. Espera que me pongo los zapatos.— Dijo el mientras se levantaba intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a sus compañero.

Finalmente ambos jóvenes abandonaron cabaña y comenzaron a pasear tranquilamente por los bosques de los alrededores del gremio, sin saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigían, cosa que tampoco parecía importarles en lo absoluto. Ambos estaban en silencio, no sentían necesario hablar, al menos de momento. Pero en un momento dado, el Saiyajin se dirigió a la pelirroja.

—Erza, perdóname.

— ¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué, Goku?

—Te he dejado sola durante dos meses y por mi culpa has estado muy preocupada. No he hecho las cosas bien, así que lo siento.

Erza quedó en silencio durante unos segundos mientras miraba al chico, quien le devolvía la mirada pero con una expresión algo más seria de lo habitual, algo bastante impropio de él. Tras unos segundos la chica le sonrió, cosa que sorprendió al joven, y acto seguido lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Es cierto que he estado muy preocupada por ti durante este tiempo, te he echado muchísimo de menos... pero ni por un momento quiero que te sientas culpable, Goku.— Respondió la maga mientras seguía abrazada al chico y posaba su mano sobre la mejilla izquierda del chico —Tú solo querías protegernos a todos. No te voy a culpar por algo que yo misma hubiese hecho, sería muy hipócrita, ¿no crees?

—Erza, no sé qué es hipócrita. — Dijo Goku algo más tranquilo de ver que ella no parecía molesta con él

La pelirroja simplemente ensanchó su sonrisa. Ver la típica cara de duda de su novio era algo que a ella le parecía muy gracioso y tierno.

—No importa, ahora ya te tengo aquí y con eso ya estoy feliz. No te preocupes más por eso, tonto.

— ¡Anda, pues me alegro que ya estés bien, Er...!

La pelirroja no pudo resistirse más y rodeó con sus brazos el fuerte cuello del Saiyajin para acercarse a probar sus labios. Se besaron lenta y tranquilamente, sin importarles en lo absoluto el tiempo o qué tan adentrada estuviese la noche. Se sentía realmente feliz de que por fin volviese a estar junto a ella y de ver que él se encontraba bien. Ambos tenían los ojos completamente cerrados y parecía que solo pudiesen sentir el sabor y perfume de su pareja. Finalmente se separaron mientras la joven de cabello escarlata conservaba en su rostro una tenue sonrisa. Aún así sus manos seguían apoyadas en la nuca y espalda del joven, quien la miraba igualmente feliz y tranquilo.

—Te quiero, Goku.— Dijo ella en voz baja y calmada mientras lo miraba con la mirada más tierna que el joven nunca había visto.

—Erza.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría que te respondiese ahora?

—No hace falta que respondas nada, tonto.

— ¿Te quiero?

—Bueno, tampoco me voy a quejar si me dices eso.

Ambos quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que rompieron a reír al darse cuenta de lo absurdo de la conversación. Finalmente regresaron, juntos y de la mano, a la cabaña, donde finalmente pudieron descansar, con una gran sonrisa, después de la gran pelea que vivieron hacía solo unas horas.

* * *

 **Canción del ending: Ending 6 Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **¡Bueno amigxs! ¡Aquí termina el cap... 20! 20 capítulos ya madre mía... ¡Y estoy muy feliz viendo como avanza esta historia y como os esta os está gustando! Ya sabéis chicos, se agradece que me transmitáis vuestra opinión sobre este cap, con gusto os responderé ^^ ¡Muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto!**

* * *

Año: Desconocido.

Región: desconocida.

Un joven de alborotados cabellos, vestido con un gi oscuro y unas blancas botas sobrevolaba una desértica tierra mientras analizaba con atención el terreno en busca de algo.

—Dónde diablos andan esos condenados de Fairy Tail...— Dijo el misterioso muchacho mientras inspeccionaba atentamente el territorio por el cual sobrevolaba

Finalmente tras, unos minutos de vuelo, logró divisar una especie de árbol de color verde, el cual no tenia hojas y cuyos troncos adoptaban raras formas, como si se estuviesen retorciendo de puro dolor. Una tétrica sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del joven, quien comenzó a cargar una esfera de energía en su mano mientras se lamía los labios.

—Esta vez no huiréis, cerdos de mierda...— Murmuró justo antes de lanzar la gran esfera hacía ese árbol, que supuestamente era un edificio — ¡MUERAN!

La bala de energía fue directa hacia el árbol, pero justo antes de que esta impactase con él, una extraña luz lo envolvió y en menos que dura un parpadeo el edificio ya no se encontraba allí. El jóven simplemente se limitó a suspirar con resignación.

—Ah... Parece que volvieron a escapar... Qué poco orgullo tienen.— Dijo el muchacho

 _"Pero no importa, yo os acabaré cazando..."_

 **¡Y LA HUMANIDAD RENACERÁ!**


	21. Una nueva compañera

**¡Hola a todos amigxs! Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic el cual espero que os guste ^^. Veo que a muchos os gustó el final de la saga Oración Seis, y también que os generó bastante interés el avance de la siguiente saga, la cual comenzará en el cap 22 :)**

 **Ahora responderé a los usarios que no tienen una cuenta (haceos una por favor xD)**

 **Tommy: ¡Tus ideas realmente coinciden con las mías! Excepto por un detalle el cual creo que os gustará. Solo algunos magos serán conscientes de la amenaza que Vegeta y Nappa supondrán... ¡Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme con esta historia!**

 **TheShadowDrive: ¡Me alegro de que te gustase el cap y la pelea! Solo diré una cosa, NALU SIEMPRE xD (creo que eso deja claro qur son solo delirios xD) Bueno, la siguiente saga realmente creo que puede ser muy genial así que espero que te guste ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y disfruta el cap!**

 **1010: Realmente tienes ganas de que eso ocurra xD Paciencia, no quiero apresurar las cosas, prefiero que todo suceda de forma natural :) ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Guest gato: ¡Con lo del gato te he recordado! Aunque no sé tu nombre... ¡Misterio! Mmm... Amigo, veo que tu planteamiento de la saga de edolas es debido a que no sabes que en mi historia esta saga será completamente distinta a la que vimos en la serie original. Pronto verás como esta será. Piensa que si no hubiese perdido la memoria no diría eso de qur el mundo renacera ya que eso implica que el quiere cambiar las cosa en edolas, si tuviese su memoria saiyajin simplemente habría arrasado con todo para ir a otros planetas. ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte!**

 **Guest(no pensé que lo sacarás tan rápido): Pues aquí tienes uno más, disfrútalo! ¡Gracias por pasarte!**

 **Mizuki: ¡Diste en el clavo! Me alegro que te gustase la pelea ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte!**

 **SUPER NELSITO: ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y saludos a Paraguay!**

 **Navyseal: I'm so glad that you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you bro!**

 **Obito uchiha: Muchas gracias amigo :)**

 **Kakashi crossove: Muchas gracias por tu continuado apoyo Kakashi ^^ ¡Disfruta el cap!**

 **black goku: Mmm... Quién sabe? Muchas gracias señor dios!**

* * *

Eran las siete de la mañana y el sol comenzaba a molestar a todos los magos de los distintos gremios, los cuales, no hacía ni veniticuatro horas, habían participado en la batalla contra Oración Seis. Antes de acostarse acordaron que quedarían a las ocho de la mañana en la puerta del gremio. A las siete todos salieron de la cama para comenzar a prepararse. Goku y Natsu se limitaron a ponerse las nuevas ropas que los miembros de Cait Shelter le entregaron a muchos de los magos que acabaron con sus ropas destrozadas. Gray por su parte despertó del mismo modo que se durmió, en calzoncillos, ni se molestó en vestirse, Gray es Gray, ¡qué diablos!

Goku llevaba puesta una camiseta negra de manga corta, unos tejanos azules también cortos y unas sandalias. (Los demás iban idénticos a la serie original, por eso solo defino la ropa de Goku.)

Por su parte las chicas se vistieron y al menos tomaron la mínima molestia de peinarse pues sus compañeros ni a eso se dignaron, (realmente la preocupación de los chicos por su estética era cero).

Los magos de Fairy Tail desayunaron en una pequeña sala la comida que los propios aldeanos les ofrecieron. Goku y Natsu comieron como ellos solían hacer, causando así la vergüenza ajena de Erza y Lucy, Happy reía y Gray… Bueno, podríamos decir que no había descansado lo suficiente y por ello ofreció a todos una deplorable estampa. Estaba en calzoncillos con la cabeza hundida en el tazón de leche. Cuando finalmente despertó tenía toda la cara manchada y cereales pegados por su rostro. Natsu se rió de él, se pelearon y Erza terminó interviniendo estrellando la cara de ambos contra el suelo. (Nunca había pasado algo así, ¿verdad?)

Finalmente los seis miembros del gremio de las hadas llegaron al punto de encuentro donde el maestro de Cait Shelter los convocó la noche anterior. Ninguno de los allí presentes entendía muy bien qué era lo que quería de ellos, qué tenía que decirles. La misión había terminado, habían detenido a Oración Seis, ¿qué más quería de ellos?

— ¿Qué crees que quiere decirnos? — Preguntó Goku a Gray segundos antes de que el maestro del gremio llegase — ¿Tú lo sabes?

—No tengo ni idea pero que se calle pronto por dios, no me aguanto del sueñooOAhh…— Bostezó el mago de hielo justo antes de que allí se plantase el maestro.

Se hizo un silencio en señal de respeto al líder del gremio. Era un hombre mayor y de baja estatura, calvo y tenía una frondosa barba. Llevaba el pecho descubierto y varias plumas adornaban su cabeza. Se detuvo delante de todos los magos e hizo una reverencia que fue imitada por todos los miembros del gremio, los cuales se encontraban detrás suyo. Entre ellos también se encontraban Wendy y Charle.

—Os agradecemos desde los más profundo de nuestro corazón que hayáis peleado arduamente por detener Nirvana y proteger a nuestro gremio.— Dijo el maestro a lo que todos los magos se sorprendieron pues no vieron venir ese agradecimiento.

— ¡No necesitan agradecernos! — Dijo Lucy con mientras con sus dos manos pedía que se detuviesen. Parecía que le daba alguna especie de vergüenza el ver a tanta gente haciéndoles una reverencia —Solo hicimos lo correcto, ya está.

—Con la comida ya nos pagasteis, no os preocupéis. — Siguió Natsu. —Además todo estaba delicioso.

—Por favor, jóvenes magos quiero que escuchen atentamente lo que les voy a decir.— Dijo el anciano, ganándose la atención de todos los allí presentes, incluida Wendy quien no sabía qué podía ser lo que les iba a contar. —Seguramente hayan oído que nosotros somos los descendientes de los Nirvit, un pueblo que vivió por estas tierras ahora hace unos cuatrocientos años…— Todos asintieron, Wendy les contó la noche anterior —Pues la verdad es que no, no somos sus descendientes. Somos los mismos Nirvit.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Exclamaron todos en sorpresa

— ¡Pues si que sois viejos jajaja…! ¡AUCH!

— ¡Goku, cállate! — Erza golpeó al Saiyajin quien comenzó a frotarse la cabeza enérgicamente. Después carraspeó debido a lo incómodo de la situación —Por favor, continúe.

—Yo mismo creé la magia Nirvana, ahora hace cuatrocientos años… Era una época de caos y confusión, decidí trabajar en la elaboración de una magia que invirtiese la oscuridad por la luz, así logré dar un periodo de paz a mucha gente ya que la estructura de Nirvana almacenaba toda la oscuridad en su interior pero… Inocente de mí, es imposible deshacerse de la oscuridad, no se puede destruir el equilibrio que hay entre esta y la luz… Y finalmente ocurrió lo peor. Toda la oscuridad que Nirvana almacenaba en su interior acabó liberándose y terminó por invadir al pueblo de los Nirvit, a grandísima parte de la población mundial, y la guerra volvió a tomar su curso…

— ¿Qué guerra? — Preguntó Natsu a lo que todos le mandaron callar —Joder, no se puede ni respirar…

—Hace ya muchísimos años que mi cuerpo se perdió en aquel caos de muerte y penurias, he seguido viviendo como una especie de espíritu en esta misma zona, velando por Nirvana a la espera de que llegase alguien capaz de destruirla… Pero ahora, tras cuatrocientos largos años, por fin mi trabajo ha terminado…

La pequeña Wendy se encontraba temblando, con los ojos húmedos y cerrados. Estaba confusa y triste, no era capaz de asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Su abuelito solo era un espíritu? ¿Realmente él murió hace ya tantos años? ¿Por qué nunca le dijo nada? La pequeña estaba a punto de colapsar, y lo hizo cuando abrió los ojos y vio qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—No, qué ocurre, por qué os vais…— Dijo la niña quien comenzaba a desesperarse y cuyas mejillas se empapaban por las lágrimas — ¡Michelle, Carolina, Héctor! ¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¡NO! ¡No…! — La chiquilla cayó de rodillas al suelo, no podía seguir viendo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡T-todos están desapareciendo! — Hibiki no era capaz de creer lo que estaba viendo

Efectivamente, todos los miembros del gremio Cait Shelter iban desapareciendo uno tras otro. Nadie era capaz de comprender qué diablos estaba ocurriendo. Algunos magos no cabían en su asombro mientras que otros simplemente sufrían silenciosamente al ver el tremendo dolor por el que estaba pasando la pequeña Wendy.

El anciano maestro de Cait Shelter también se desvanecía, pero más lentamente que el resto de las "personas". Entonces, poco antes de que su final llegase, se dirigió a la desolada Dragon Slayer y le dijo lo siguiente.

—Recuerdo que un día llegó un muchacho de cabello azul a la aldea. Te traía en brazos, estabas completamente dormida. Me pidió que por favor me hiciese cargo de ti, y yo no tenía ningún derecho a rechazarle el favor pues tenía que pagar por el daño que causé con Nirvana… Cuando despertaste me preguntaste que dónde estabas. No me atreví a decirte la verdad así que te conté que estabas en un gremio de magos y que te dejaría unirte. Para que pudieses crecer alegre y feliz cree a todos los miembros del gremio con mi magia…

—Pero abuelito, entonces ellos no existen… Realmente siempre habéis estado solo tú, Charle y Kinton…— Respondió ella entre sollozos —Ahora nos quedaremos nosotros tres solos… No quiero, por favor…

—Wendy…— Erza no aguantaba ver así a la chiquilla

—Tú has estado viviendo muchos años con todos estos amigos ilusorios, Wendy. Pero ahora ya no los necesitas ni a ellos ni a mí. ¿Sabes por qué? — Y sus últimas palabras antes de desvanecerse fueron las siguientes —Mira detrás de ti, ahora tienes otros amigos. Y estos son de verdad. Adiós Wendy, cuídate mucho.

El anciano y todos los miembros de Cait Shelter desaparecieron definitivamente, así como la marca del gremio que llevaban Wendy y Charle. La niña solo pudo llevarse las manos a la cara y comenzar a llorar desolada. Nadie sabía como reaccionar pero entonces alguien dio un paso al frente pues no podía dejar a la pequeña sola en esos momentos.

La joven peliazul sintió como una mano se posó en su hombro. No se giró para ver quien era pues una firme y femenina voz le indicó de quien se trataba.

—No te dejaremos sola Wendy.— Dijo la pelirroja tratando de aliviar a la chiquilla —Ven.

— ¿Eh? — Murmuró la pequeña entre sollozos.

—Ven con nosotros, a Fairy Tail.

Pasaron tres horas desde que todos marcharon de regreso a sus respectivos gremios. Las hadas se dirigían a la estación más cercana. Erza llevaba en sus brazos a una dormida Wendy. La pobre había experimentado demasiadas emociones en muy poco rato y finalmente cayó las garras del sueño, necesitaba descansar después de ese duro inicio del día. Mientras tanto los demás iban hablando sin muchas ganas de diversos temas, entre ellos el examen de ascensión a Clase S, el cual estaba a semanas vista. Erza advirtió que ella formaría parte de una de las pruebas a superar, lo cual solo ilusionó a Natsu, a Goku, Lucy y Gray no les hizo ni pizca de gracia, por motivos diversos.

—No sé, yo iré a por Gildarts de cabeza.— Dijo Goku mientras andaba con ambas manos en su nuca —A ver qué tal me va esta vez.

—A este paso nunca serás un mago de Clase S. No te tomas en serio el examen, solo vas a divertirte.— Dijo Gray —Si te toca Gildarts es K.O. seguro, idiota.

—No sé qué obsesión tenéis con la maldita Clase S, de verdad…— Respondió Goku después de soltar un soplido —No sois más débiles por no tener el título.

—Si eso a mí tampoco me importa, pero cogiendo misiones de Clase S ganas más dinero.

—Es cierto, Erza gana mucho más dinero que yo… ¡Pero qué más da si me llega para comer todo lo que quiero! — Exclamó Goku

—Tal vez te llegue porque YO te ayudo a pagar toda esa comida ¿no? — Respondió Erza a lo que Goku rió nerviosamente —No me importa si fallas en el examen de Clase S pero no está bien que te lo tomes a broma. Muchos magos se pasan todo el año esforzándose para conseguir la oportunidad de participar. Por respeto a tus camaradas y al gremio deberías aprovechar esa oportunidad al máximo.

—Vaale… Está bien.— Respondió el pelinegro con resignación _"Me_ _da igual_ _, yo voy a ir a por Gildarts"_

—Se va a pasar lo que has dicho por el forro de los cojones, no sé si eres consciente.— Dijo Natsu dirigiéndose a Erza. La pelirroja se limitó a suspirar y seguir avanzando. —Bueno… ¿Qué haréis cuando volváis al gremio?

—Yo tratar de sobrevivir a Juvia.— Respondió Gray algo molesto

— ¿Qué le ves de malo? Es una chica muy bonita, ¿no crees? — Respondió Erza mientras asentía con los ojos cerrados y seguía llevando a la dormida Wendy en sus brazos —No deberías ser tan frío con ella, al fin y al cabo es una buena persona.

—Ya lo sé pero es que… ¡me agobia! — Respondió el gélido mago con ímpetu —Está todo el rato mirándome y siguiéndome.

—Bueno pero no lo hace con malas intenciones, te aprecia mucho pero no sabe expresarlo correctamente. Tal vez si le hicieses más caso no te agobiaría tanto e incluso podrías acabar descubriendo a una gran persona.— Respondió Lucy con una sonrisa

—Jódeteeeee palurdo.— Exclamó Natsu tratando de provocar al mago de hielo —Eres realmente una ser despreciable, mira que hacer sufrir de esa manera a la pobre chica…

—¡Aaagh! ¡Cállate hijo de puta! — Gray perdió los nervios y ya se iba a abalanzar encima de Natsu cuándo pasó lo que siempre pasaba.

— ¡Idiotas! — Erza les dio dos rápidas patadas en la cabeza, deteniendo así la inminente pelea antes de que esta pudiese comenzar. —Sois de lo que no hay, ¡parecéis críos!

—Anda que ya os vale, chicos…— Suspiró Lucy

Siguieron andando en silencio durante un buen rato, realmente no les apetecía demasiado hablar pues muchos aún estaban bastante somnolientos. Pero tras aproximadamente media hora, Wendy comenzó a despertar y Erza se dio cuenta.

—Mirad, ya despierta la bella durmiente.— Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa — ¿Qué tal estás, Wendy?

—S-sí, estoy bien. Muchas gracias Erza-San…— Dijo la pequeña mientras se frotaba los ojos —No te preocupes, ya puedo ir yo sola.

Erza captó la orden y dejó a la peliazul en el suelo. Ella estiró un poco sus brazos y piernas y al poco rato todos siguieron andando tranquilamente. Tras otra media hora, finalmente llegaron a la estación más cercana, mas tenían un problema, no contaban con dinero suficiente como para pagar los tickets de todos, faltaban dos (los Exceed no tenían que pagar nada).

—Por mí no os preocupéis, yo no necesito subir.— Dijo Wendy _"Aunque nunca he probado a ir en ella…"_

—No digas tonterías, estamos muy lejos de Magnolia. Tú te subes al tren.— Respondió Lucy

— ¡En serio, puedo ir sin subir al tren! — Exclamó la pequeña maga — ¡Mirad! ¡ **VEN KÍNTON!**

— ¿Eh?

Desde el cielo llegó a la estación una nube amarilla que se detuvo justo delante de nuestros amigos, la cual se ganó las curiosas miradas de todos los transeúntes que pasaban por allí. A Goku le hizo mucho gracia.

— ¡Ala, si yo llegué a la pelea contra los Oración subido en esta nube! — Exclamó Goku entusiasmado

— ¿Qué es esto, Wendy? — Preguntó Natsu mientras se acercaba a la nube y esta retrocedía lentamente — ¡Es una nube, no puedes ir subida en ella, te cae… QUÉE!

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando la pequeña Wendy se subió torpemente encima de la nube. Nadie era capaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Conozco a Kinton desde que soy pequeñita, el día que perdí de vista a mi mamá Grandine la conocí y desde entonces siempre me ha acompañado. Algunas veces he ido subida en ella pero siempre que va rápido me acabo cayendo…

—Necesitas alguien que te lleve, ¿no? — Preguntó Erza

—Sí…

—Tú, pelopincho.— Charle se dirigió a Goku, quien se la quedó mirando con cara de duda —Viniste subido en Kínton a una velocidad muy alta así que doy por hecho que no tienes problemas para montar en ella, ¿cierto? Acompáñala y encárgate de que no se caiga. Así ya todos podremos volver a casa.

—Realmente eres muy inteligente, Charle.— Dijo Happy con tímidez — ¿Quieres un pescado?

—Cállate.— Y la moral de Happy se hundió por unos minutos, hasta que decidió comerse el pescado que hacia unos segundos le ofreció. No hay nada en Happy que el pescado no pueda arreglar.

— ¿En serio viniste en esa nube? — Preguntó Erza al Saiyajin — ¿Algún día harás las cosas como una persona normal?

—Bueno… Tal vez no soy una persona normal.— Respondió Goku bromeando para después comenzar a mover su cola, la cual creció hacia no mucho — ¡Mira mira! ¡No conozco a nadie más que tenga una cola como la mía!

" _De hecho a veces dudo que seas un humano…"_ Pensó la pelirroja

—Erza, estamos en Fairy Tail, no entiendo que a estas alturas sigas pensando que nosotros hacemos las cosas de una manera "normal".— Respondió Natsu a lo que Erza acabó dándole la razón.

—Gran parte de vuestra fama viene de que no sois capaces de hacer un trabajo sin destruirlo todo…— Dijo Charle, provocando que a todos les cayese una gota de sudor pos sus rostros. No les gustaba admitirlo pero no podía tener más razón.

—Bueno, pues entonces tú irás con Wendy. ¿Pero esa nube sabe llegar al gremio? — Preguntó Gray

—Sí, desde aquí ya sé llegar y le indicaré, he estado varias veces en estación y sé cómo llegar a casa.— Dijo el pelinegro mientras se subía a la nube y ofrecía su espalda a la pequeña para que subiese — ¡Anda, vámonos Wendy!

La niña se subió a la espalda del Saiyajin algo insegura, y este no pudo tener menos delicadeza. En cuanto sintió que ella estaba bien sujeta, le indicó a la nube que saliese a toda velocidad en dirección a donde él le estaba indicando. Nuestros amigos los perdieron de vista en unos pocos segundos, y a ese paso no tardarían demasiado en llegar al gremio.

—¿Todo bien ahí atrás, Wendy? — Preguntaba el Saiyajin alzando la voz, pues el viento dificultaba bastante la comunicación — ¡Si quieres vamos más lento!

— ¡N-no te preocupes Goku-san! Soy una Dragon Slayer de viento así que puedo aguantar.

— ¡Vale, como digas! — Respondió el joven —Por cierto, ¿no me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo?

—Ah, sí, lo olvidaba.— Wendy tomó aire pues sentía que eso podía ir para largo. Tenía demasiadas dudas acerca de ese chico y necesitaba resolverlas. —Verás Goku-san, cuando te vi por primera vez tuve una extraña sensación, como si ya hubiese visto tu rostro en algún lado. Y no soy capaz de recordar dónde. ¿Por casualidad a ti no te pasa lo mismo conmigo?

— ¿Cómo, que viste mi rostro en algún sitio?

—Sí pero no. Me ocurre que a pesar de que tu cara me es muy familiar, siento que no es exactamente la tuya la que recordaba…

— ¿Y cómo la recuerdas?

—No lo sé… Tengo la sensación de que era una mirada mucho más seria que la tuya, pero no estoy nada segura de eso. ¿Por casualidad no tendrás ningún familiar que se parezca mucho a ti?

— ¡Nadie en el gremio se parece a mí!

—Bueno… Me refería a familiares de sangre…— Respondió ella algo tímida

—Ah, no conozco a ninguno de esos familiares. A mí me encontró mi abuelito tirado en un bosque así que no sé ni quien es mi mamá ni nada de eso.

—Ah, no lo sabía… Lo siento.— Wendy se sintió realmente incómoda pues sentía que acababa de meter la pata profundamente

— ¡No pasa nada, con mis amigos de Fairy Tail me basta! El viejo es como otro padre para todos, y mis amigos del gremio son como mis hermanos así que no me hace falta nada más, ¿sabes?

— ¿De verdad Fairy Tail es así? — Preguntó ella con un rostro que reflejaba cierta emoción — ¿Podré hacer tantos amigos allí?

Wendy realmente estaba ilusionada por poder conocer a nuevas amistades con las que crecer y compartir sus vivencias. Desde que Mystogan la dejó en Cait Shelter, la pequeña Dragon Slayer no había tenido verdaderos amigos más allá del maestro del gremio, pero realmente él era más como un padre pues la diferencia de edad era enorme (o quizás no tanta, no sé si alguien me entiende). Pero ahora iba a poder conocer a muchísma gente nueva, hacer muchos amigos, amigos reales con los que no estaría sola.

— ¡Claro, verás que genial!

— ¿Y tú crees que me aceptarán? Yo no soy tan fuerte…

— ¡Bah, eso es lo que dicen por ahí! — Respondió Goku — ¡El viejo no se fija tanto en esas cosas! A mí me dejó entrar y hasta el año no aprendí a usar magia jejejeje ¡Además eres una buena persona y tienes mucho poder!

—S-sí… ¡Me uniré a Fairy Tail! — Ambos jóvenes se contagiaron su entusiasmo y no pudieron dejar de hablar durante todo el viaje. A cada cosa que el Saiyajin le contaba sobre el gremio, la pequeña se emocionaba más y más, y cada vez que parecía que su gran sonrisa se apagaba, esta volvía a abrirse de par en par al escuchar más sobre ese lugar que el pelinegro le estaba describiendo. Por la descripción del Saiyajin, Wendy entendió que todos estaban medio chiflados pero, aún así, no podía esperar más, quería llegar de una vez. Y después de que los dos jóvenes esperasen a los demás en la estación, el ansiado momento al fin llegó.

— ¡YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ GEN…! — Exclamó Natsu cuando de repente…

— ¡COOL, COOL, COOOOOOOOOOOL!

— ¡A TI TE QUERÍA YO VER HIJO DE PUTA! — Gritó Natsu

Un extraño tipo estaba armando escándalo en el gremio. Era rubio, con un extraño peinado acabado en una especie de pico, además su cara era algo alargada, así como su cuerpo pues este era un hombre alto y delgado. Iba vestido con una camiseta rosa de manga larga, unos tejanos y unos zapatos marrones. Además de eso llevaba encima una cámara y una libretita.

— ¡AH, EL TÍO RARO DE LAS PREGUNTAS! — Exclamó Goku algo preocupado— ¡Yo me largo! ¡Qué pesado! — Y sin decir nada más comenzó a correr tratando de escapar, pero alguien lo detuvo.

—No, siempre que hay reporteros sales corriendo y en los medios empiezan a pensar que eres idiota o que ocultas algo. Tú te quedas aquí y respondes lo que te digan.— Dijo Erza mientras lo agarraba de la camiseta y él seguía tratando de escapar. Pero no lograba moverse ni un solo centímetro

—Vaya vaya, no había un peor momento para que llegáseis…— Suspiró Mira mientras miraba al grupo desde la barra

—Bueno… Ya se armó la gorda…— Suspiró Gray

— ¡COOOOL! ¡ES NATSU DRAGNEEL, SALAMA…!

 **¡PLAF!**

— ¡TÚ ERES EL TÍO QUE ME VA ACUSANDO DE HABERLE PEGADO A UN POLICÍA! — Gritó Natsu al reportero, quien, a pesar del golpe que recibió, seguía tremendamente animado

— ¡Pero si lo hiciste! — Exclamó Gray — ¿¡Ahora tienes amnesia o qué!?

— ¡ESE CABRÓN ME QUERÍA COBRAR 750000 JEWELS POR QUEMARLE LA CASA A UN PAYASO DE PHANTOM!

—Parece que hoy va a estar divertido el día — Comentó Ten Shin Han con una pícara sonrisa, pues sabía perfectamente qué era lo que iba a suceder.

—Tiene todo el derecho a multarte por eso, Na…—Lucy, en voz baja, trató de hacer entrar en razón al pelirrosa, justo antes de que…

— ¡ASÍ QUE FUISTE TÚ SALAMANDER! ¡TE VOY A ROMPER LA JODIDA CARA! — Gritó Gajeel mientras se lanzaba a por Natsu.

— ¡AHORA ME SIENTO MUCHO MEJOR DE HABERLA QUEMA…! ¡OUCH!

Ambos comenzaron a golpearse con todas sus fuerzas iniciando así otra de las típicas peleas del gremio, a la cual muchos otros miembros se sumarían al poco rato.

—Son peores que críos…— Murmuró Cana —Y con el reportero delante. Desde luego, menuda imagen estamos dando…— Y justo terminó la frase comenzó a beber del barril como una cosaca

— ¡UNA PELEA DE DRAGON SLAYERS EN DIRECTO, COOL COOOOOOOOOOL! — Exclamó entusiasmado el tipo de la cámara. — ¡TODO ES TAN COOL!

—Erza-san, ¿qué está pasando? — Pregunto Wendy mientras la pelirroja trataba de calmar al Saiyajin quien parecía muy inquieto — ¿Es así todos los días?

—Todos y cada uno de ellos, no falla nunca Wendy.— Respondió la pelirroja suspirando.

— ¡Pero es divertido! — Exclamó la pequeña con una sonrisa

Lucy miraba la escena y, a pesar de ya llevar bastante tiempo en el gremio, seguía sin entender absolutamente nada de muchas de las cosas que estaban pasando en esos momentos. Natsu le acababa de pegar a ese tipo, Goku parecía aterrorizado y, sin saber muy bien el porqué, otra típica batalla campal había comenzado. Entre ese caos, Mirajane se acercó a la pequeña.

—Hola, mi nombre es Mirajane.— Dijo ella mientras regalaba a la niña una de sus típicas y amables sonrisas —Supongo que conociste a los chicos en la misión, ¿cierto?

—S-sí, y me invitaron a unirme.— Respondió ella con tímidez, tal vez porque quedó deslumbrada ante la belleza y calidez de aquella joven — Esto… ¡Mi nombre es Wendy!

—Ha venido para unirse al gremio. Es una maga genial, créeme.— Comentó Erza con una sonrisa confiada

— ¡Desde luego! Puedo sentir que esta jovencita tiene un gran talento innato.— Respondió Makarov, quien apareció casi por sorpresa —Me alegro que te animes a unirte a nuestro gremio. Mi nombre es Makarov, y soy el maestro de Fairy Tail.

— ¡E-encantada! ¡Mi nombre es Wendy, señor!

—No te preocupes muchacha, he oído la conversación y ya sé como te llamas.— Respondió el maestro tranquilamente —Estaré encantado de que te unas a nuestro gremio hija, pero antes déjame preguntarte qué clase de magia usas.

—Ella es una maga de viento, una Dragon Slayer del elemento.— Respondió Charle quien decidió hacer acto de presencia pues le interesaba acompañar a la pequeña pare cerciorarse de que todo iba bien.

" _Vaya, parece que está de moda que a los Dragon Slayer los acompañe un gato"_ Pensó el maestro al ver a la gata —Vaya, con lo difícil que es encontrar a Dragon Slayers y en poco tiempo se nos unen dos. Realmente estamos de suerte. Mirajane, acompaña a Wendy y…

—Mi nombre es Charle.

—…y Charle a que se pongan la marca del gremio.

—Claro maestro.— Asintió la peliblanca con una sonrisa antes de invitar a la niña y la gata a que la acompañasen —Seguidme chicas.

Finalmente ambas siguieron a la camarera y solos quedaron Goku, Erza y Makarov.

—Vaya Erza, hacía tiempo que no te veía así.— Dijo Makarov mientras miraba a la pelirroja y se frotaba los bigotes

— ¿Cómo, maestro? — Preguntó ella, curiosa, mientras seguía sujetando al Saiyajin quien no cesaba en su intento de escapar del indeseable (al menos pare él) reportero. — ¿A qué se refiere?

—Nada, te veo feliz de nuevo, es eso. Me alegro mucho que por fin se haya terminado este capítulo en tu vida. Y ahora eres mucho más fuerte, lo noto. Todos estamos muy felices de que todo esto haya terminado y que todos estéis sanos y salvos.

—Ah, claro… Muchas gracias maestro.— Erza se sonrojó ligeramente y una leve sonrisa se mostró en su rostro mientras veía como el maestro se alejaba — ¡Daré lo mejor de mí para ayudar al gre…!

— ¡ERZA SCARLET, TITANIA, COOOOOOOOOOL!

—Ya es demasiado tarde…— Suspiró Goku, asumiendo su fatal destino.

El hiperactivo reportero, atravesando un mar de violencia y destrucción, cual reportero de guerra, llegó directo a donde se encontraba la maga pelirroja, a quien no parecía incomodarle la presencia de ese tipo.

—Hola, supongo que tú eres el de la Weekly Sorcerer, ¿me equivoco? ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¡Mi nombre es Jason! ¿¡Me dejarías tomarte unas fotos!? — Exclamó entusiasmado el reportero — ¡Con tu armadura habitual, a poder ser! ¡Quiero que se te vea al natural!— Erza se rearmó en su habitual armadura y colocó sus brazos en jarra mientras el excéntrico reportero no dejaba de fotografiarla — ¡Cool, cool, COOOOOOOOOOL!

—Este tío es muy rarito…— Murmuó Lucy quien se acercó a ver el panorama. — ¿Pero por qué te molesta tanto, Goku?

—Hace tantas preguntas que no me da tiempo a pensar en qué responder y me empieza a doler la cabeza… Odio las entrevistas. Si me pregunta me moriré, no seré capaz de resisitir…

—Creo que estás exagerando un poco…— Murmuró la rubia mientras una gota caía por su frente y ponía una cómica cara.

— ¡Di-dime Titania! ¿¡Es cierto eso de que tienes más de cincuenta armaduras!? — Preguntó Jason con nerviosismo

—Bueno, la verdad es que en realidad tengo unas cien armaduras, aunque siempre hay unas que uso con más asiduidad.

— ¡100 ARMADURAS! ¡COOOOOOOOOL! — Exclamó el hiperactivo reportero — ¿¡Y-y cuál es tu favorita!?

—Pues… supongo que la que suelo llevar normalmente.

— ¡COOOOOOOOL, ES TAN NATURAL…! ¡DIGNO DE TITANIA! — Respondió emocionado el tipo — ¿¡Y tú cabello, también es natural!? ¡Es un color muy extraño!

—Eh… Pues claro…— Respondió la maga algo incómoda ante esa pregunta. —Este es mi color natural, mira la raíz.— Dijo ella mientras se arrancaba un cabello de su cabeza y se lo daba al reportero — ¿Ves?

— ¡COOOOL! ¡INCREÍBLE! ¡QUÉ MARAVILLOSO REGALO! — Exclamó él sobrexcitado rubio mientras no paraba de agitar los brazos. Al poco rato se dio cuenta que tenía a pocos metros de él uno de los magos más escurridizos para la prensa de todo Fiore. Sí, hablo de Goku. En toda su vida solo ha interactuado una vez con la Weekly Sorcerer y porque le pillaron por sorpresa. A nuestro Saiyajin realmente le agobian los medios. — ¡WOOOOOOO, COOOOOOOOOL! ¡ES GOKU, EL MAGO CON COLAAAAAAA!

—Erza, esto no se hace…— Murmuró el Saiyajin, recriminándole que no le hubiese dejado escapar .

—Goku, es por tú bien. Incluso desde el consejo se escuchan sospechas sobre ti por culpa de esa actitud tan esquiva que tienes con los medios.— Le susurró ella al oído —Si te portas bien te llevaré a comer tartas de fresa.

—Vale… Está bien.

" _Es más lista que el hambre. Saca excusas para comer tartas de cualquier lado."_ Pensó Lucy entre suspiros

— ¡D-dime Goku! ¿¡Esa cola tuya es de verdad!? — Preguntó el reportero — ¿O es solo un accesorio?

—S-sí, es de verdad…— Respondió él con desgana, para después salir por patas— ¡Buenoooo! ¡Qué genial entrevista! ¡Ha sido un placer, nos ve…!

— ¡No te vas a ningún lado! — Erza lo agarró de la oreja y este cayó al suelo.

— ¡No es justo! — Goku no aguantaba más, quería irse de una vez

— ¡COOOOOOL! ¡ERZA ES UNA MAGA SÚPER PODEROSA! — Jason no cabía en si de la emoción. — ¡GRACIAS A SU PODER PUEDO CONTINUAR CON MI ENTREVISTA! ¡ES UNO DE LOS MAGOS MÁS MISTERIOSOS DE TODO FIORE Y YO TENDRÉ UNA EXCLUSIVA!

—Pobrecillo…— Murmuró Mirajane mientras observaba todo desde la barra del bar del gremio, donde Wendy estaba comiendo la comida que ella le había servido.

— ¿¡Es cierto que estuviste en la Torre del Cielo durante la mítica revolución en el campo de concentración!? — Erza se puso algo incómoda ante la pregunta que le acababan de formular al Saiyajin, pues no sabía muy bien por dónde podían ir los tiros — Dime, ¿es cierto eso de que apareció un mono gigante? ¡Hay muchísimos programas que han estado debatiendo sobre ese mito!

— ¿Un mono gigante? Pues… ¡no tengo ni idea la verdad! — Respondió el Saiyajin — ¡Nunca había oído de esos rumores! ¿Tú viste algo, Erza?

— ¡EHHH! ¡N-no, claro que no! ¡Eso no son más que tonterías que se inventan cuatro frikis en los programas! Un mono gigante… Qué locura jajajajaja…— Respondió ella con una incomodidad que ni Goku ni Jason captaron

" _¿Se ha puesto nerviosa?"_ Pensó Lucy al ver la tajante respuesta de la pelirroja.

— ¡COOOOOOOOOL! ¡ASÍ QUE LOS RUMORES ERAN FALSOS, ESO ES MUY COOOOOOL!

—Se supone que eso debería disgustarle…— Murmuró Macao, quien observaba la escena con tal de pasar el rato.

— ¡B-buenooo! ¡Yo creo que ha sido una entrevista genial! — Dijo Erza saliendo al paso —Sin duda eres un gran periodista… ¡Hay muchísimos magos en el gremio deseando ser entrevistados por un profesional tan increíble como tú!

— ¡COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡TITANIA ME HA ALABADO! — Gritó el hiperactivo reportero — A quien puedo preguntar ahora… ¡WOOOOW, GRAY FULLBUSTER! — Y se marchó.

—Bueno, ya se fue…— Suspiró Erza aliviada —Y ahora, lo prometido es de…

—Perdona Erza.— Interrumpió Lucy mientras la tomaba del brazo — ¿Podría hablar contigo unos minutos? No tardo nada. Y a solas, si puede ser.

—Claro, ningún problema.— Respondió la pelirroja para después seguir a la rubia al exterior del gremio.

Mientras tanto, Jason seguía a lo suyo.

— ¡COOOOL! ¡GRAY FULLBUSTER! ¿Es cierto que siempre andas desnudo por el gremio? — Preguntó el reporteros

— ¡ESO SON SOLO MENTIRAS! ¡Los medios de hoy en día no tienen nada de rigor!

—Pero si ahora estás desnudo, idiota.— Respondió Ten Shin Han, quien estaba sentado con Juvia en una de las mesas del gremio. —Les dejas la noticia en bandeja.

— ¡EL CULITO DE GRAY-SAMA ES TAN BONITO! — Exclamó Juvia quien parecía estar derritiéndose

— ¡WOAAAAH! ¡MI ROPA, MALDITA SEA! — Gritó Gray, mas su preocupación solo duro unos segundos. —Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

— ¡COOOOOOL! ¡Parece que Juvia, la ex maga de Phantom, está coladita por Gray! ¡Esto va directo a la sección de líos amorosos!

— ¡OYE TÚ REPORTERO DE MIERDA! — Gray sacó un martillo de hielo y con él… — ¡SI PUBLICAS ESO TE GOLPEARÉ!

—Pero si ya lo has golpeado…— Comentó Happy mientras comía pescado

— ¡COOOOOOOL! ¡UN GOLPE DE LA MAGIA ICE-MAKE! ¡COOOOOOOOOOOOOL! — Exclamaba el reportero mientras salía volando y se estrellaba contra uno de los muros del gremio.

—Me cansan ya las malditas insinuaciones con Juvia…— Realmente Gray estaba molesto de que lo relacionasen tanto con su nueva compañera. Pero si realmente estaba tan seguro de que no le atraía no se debería enfadar, ¿cierto? — ¿¡HASTA EL MALDITO NARRADOR DE LA HISTORIA ME TIENE QUE ESTAR MOLESTANDO!?

— ¿Gray, estás bien? — Preguntó Wakaba

— ¡SÍ! — Gritó el mago algo alterado — ¡Mira, ponme un vaso de agua! … ¡NO, AGUA NO JODER!

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, MÁS TONTO Y NO NACE! — Gritó Natsu justo antes de recibir un durísimo golpe de Gajeel y dejar así que se retomase la dura batalla que estaban llevando a cabo.

Goku se fue a la barra del bar y comenzó a devorar los platillos que Mira iba sacando. Ya a nadie le sorprendían los hábitos alimenticios por lo que no habían miradas curiosas sobre su persona, excepto de Wendy, quien estaba sentada a su lado y lo miraba aterrada. Mientras comía le iban cayendo mesas e incluso personas a la cabeza debido a la batalla campal en la que el gremio estaba sumido, pero eso no era suficiente para que su atención se alejase de los platillos.

—Ñam, ñam, ñam, ¡qué bdico ebsta ebto! — Exclamó el Saiyajin con la boca llena para después dirigirse a Mira, quien lo observaba divertida — ¡Tebía muchas ganas de comeb tus platidios!

—Goku, si hablas con la boca llena no te puedo entender.

El Saiyajin tragó los alimentos apresuradamente y necesitó darse unos fuertes golpes en el pecho para que estos pudiesen pasar pues se le quedaron atorados y por poco no se ahoga. — ¡Digo que tenía muchas ganas de comer tus platillos!

—Normal, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta te has pasado dos meses sin probarlos.— Respondió ella con una sonrisa —A ver, ahora quiero que me cuentes muuchas cosas.

— ¿Que te cuente el qué?

—Nada… Pues como te fue en la misión, como reaccionaron los chicos al verte… Ya sabes, qué tal te ha ido y eso…

— ¡Ah! Pues fue todo un poco extraño. Cuando salí del gremio me encontré en un bosque a Kínton, una amiga de Wendy, que me llevó hasta un sitio cercano a donde estaban todos.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo es que Kínton no ha venido contigo para unirse al gremio? — Le preguntó Mira a Wendy — ¿Es tímida o algo así?

—No, es que a ella le gusta mucho ir a su aire jejeje

— ¿Y cómo es ella? Ahora tengo curiosidad jajajaja

—Ella es… ¡una nube! — Respondió Goku con entusiasmo, haciendo que Mira cayese al suelo de la sorpresa.

— ¿Estás bien, Mira-san? — Preguntó Wendy algo asustada mientras la peliblanca se reincorporaba.

— ¿C-cómo que una nube?

— ¡Sí! — Exclamaron los dos al unísono. Entonces Mirajane, con cara de preocupación, les puso la mano en la frente a ambos, quienes quedaron sorprendidos ante la actitud de la joven.

— ¿Ocurre algo Mira? — Preguntó Goku mientras la chica seguía con sus dos manos en las frentes de Wendy y él.

—Voy a tener que ir a por el termómetro, estos dos no están bien… Pobres, lo habrán pasado mal en la misión…— Susurró ella en voz muy baja, tanto que solo Goku fue capaz de oírla — Esperadme aquí chicos, en seguida vengo.

— ¡Pero Mira, que estamos bien, que no es ninguna broma! — Exclamó el Saiyajin para después levantarse de la silla e invitar a Wendy y Mirajane a que lo siguiesen — ¡Wendy, enséñale la nube!

— ¡S-sí! ¡Sígueme Mira-san! — Dijo ella mientras los tres salían fuera del gremio.

Los tres se alejaron un poco del gremio pero Goku, al salir, vio como Erza estaba hablado con Lucy en una de las mesas que estaban en la terraza del ahora reformado edificio del gremio. Las jóvenes, en cuanto se percataron de que el Saiyajin las vio, pararon en seco y dejaron de hablar. Aún así el pelinegro no le dio demasiada importancia y se fue con Wendy y Mira para llamar Kínton y así tranquilizar a la escéptica camarera, quien temía que él y la pequeña Dragon Slayer estuviesen bajo los efectos de algún tipo de estupefaciente.

La pelirroja y la rubia esperaron unos segundos hasta que estuvieron seguras de que no las podían ver ni oír, y entonces comenzaron a hablar.

—Bueno, ya no creo que nos puedan oír.— Dijo la rubia mientras a lo lejos veía como esos tres interactuaban con la nube mágica.

—Sí, eso creo.— Respondió la pelirroja —Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos?

—Me estabas contando porque te has puesto nerviosa cuando el reportero ha preguntado por el mito ese del mono gigante.

—Ah sí. Lucy, antes de nada, te considero una muy buena amiga y es por eso que te voy a contar esto, porque sé que tú no dirías nada y puedo confiar en ti.— La rubia cada vez estaba más tensa pues no podía imaginar qué tan importante era eso que Erza le iba a contar —Te aviso que esto solo lo saben el maestro, y mis hermanos de la Torre del Cielo, ya sabes, Sho, Wally, Milliana y Jellal, ya que estando él en la Torre del Cielo se encargó de borrar la memoria de todos los demás quienes sabían algo.

—Erza, puedes confiar en mí.— Respondió ella algo tensa pero con seguridad.

—Bueno… Todo ese mito de que apareció un mono gigante durante la revuelta que hubo hace siete años en la Torre del Cielo… es totalmente cierto.— Lucy quedó increíblemente sorprendida al escuchar eso, pero lo mejor estaba por llegar.

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

—Estábamos peleando contra toda la seguridad de la Torre del Cielo pero realmente no teníamos opciones reales de ganar, pero entonces apareció un enorme mono gigante y comenzó a arrasar con toda la seguridad. Parecía que de algún modo estuviese de nuestra parte pues la mayoría de sus ataques iban dirigidos a los guardias, pero estaba tan y tan descontrolado que llegó a matar a algunos de los esclavos… — Respondió la pelirroja con la cabeza baja.

— ¿Y qué pasó después?

—Bueno, el abuelo Rob… ¿sabes de quien habló?

—Sí, alguna vez Goku me ha hablado sobre él.

—Ya veo… Pues a lo que íbamos, una vez la zona quedó despejada solo nos faltaba poder escapar de allí, pero era imposible si ese mono seguía allí, era demasiado peligroso. Entonces recordé que el abuelo Rob me solía decir que, si alguna vez veía un monstruo muy poderoso, lo que debía hacer para derrotarlo era cortar su cola… Yo nunca entendí eso muy bien hasta ese día. Tomé una espada y la arrojé directa hacia la cola del mono y así la corté.

— ¿Y qué pasó con él? — Preguntó Lucy a quien la curiosidad la devoraba. — ¿Qué ha sido de él? — Erza, se limitó a señalar con su pulgar detrás de si, de modo que este apuntó a donde se encontraban Mira, Wendy y Goku — ¿Qué pasa, qué haces?

—Lucy, la cola…

La rubia clavó su mirada en Goku, quien estaba jugando a perseguir a la nube. Su mente estuvo unos segundos asimilando las imágenes y el mensaje que la pelirroja le acababa de enviar _"La cola… ¿La cola? …." —_ Erza, se me acaba de pasar una idea muy loca por la cabeza. Su-supongo que no te refieres a lo que estoy pensando, ¿v-verdad? — Preguntó la rubia con voz temblorosa

—Lucy, cada día tengo más claro que no es un humano común…— Respondió Erza a una confusa Lucy quien aún y la respuesta de Titania seguía sin tener las cosas claras. —A su cuerpo le ocurren cosas que no son normales ni siquiera en los parámetros de la magia.

—P-pero Erza… ¿me estás diciendo que ese mono gigante era Goku? ¿¡Nuestro Goku!?

—Sí, así es. En cuanto le corté la cola su cuerpo regresó a su estado normal y entonces fue cuando descubrí por qué el abuelo Rob me dijo que hiciese eso, lo cual me hace pensar que no fue la primera vez que se transformó.

—No sé que decirte Erza, de verdad…— Respondió Lucy — ¿Y él no recuerda nada?

—Absolutamente nada.

—¿Y sabes a qué se puede deber el hecho de que se transforme?

—Pues la verdad es que nunca lo he comprobado, pero tengo bastante claro a que se debe. Verás, Goku siempre me ha dicho el abuelo le decía que nunca saliese de casa cuando hubiese luna llena, y lo más curioso es que el día en que se transformó precisamente la luna estaba así, por eso tengo muy claro que le ocurre cuando la mira. Siempre tengo que estar vigilándolo durante esos días.

—Pero Erza, hay muchas magias que hacen que el usuario se transforme, tal vez quiso usar una de esas y perdió el control… Debe ser eso…

—No, estoy convencida de que eso no es así.— Respondió Erza con seguridad —Además, fíjate bien. Cuándo volvió después de despertar del coma su poder había aumentado enormemente sin ninguna razón explicable. Eso no es algo normal, es más, debería haber perdido facultades o algo así.

— ¿Y no has pensado en contárselo?

—No quiero que tenga que cargar con el hecho de que mató a algunos esclavos, no se lo merece. Realmente en el momento en que se transforma pierde el control casi por completo, y no lo voy a culpar por ello. No tengo intención de decírselo, nunca.

—Entiendo… Pero, ¿has investigado a ver si encuentras algo acerca de esa transformación? Tal vez exista información al respecto.

—Nada, absolutamente nada. No hay registros de nada parecido, al menos que yo los haya encontrado, y he investigado muchísimo, créeme.

—Mira Erza, esto que me acabas de contar me ha dejado bastante descolocada, más que nada porque era algo que nunca hubiese imaginado… Pero eso no cambia nada, si alguna vez te ha pasado la idea de que tal vez esto pudiese afectar a como los demás viesen a Goku ya te digo que por mi parte no influye en nada. ¡Él es mi amigo y punto! — Exclamó Lucy con una sonrisa

—Realmente eres una persona fantástica Lucy.— Respondió la pelirroja con una calmada sonrisa —Y confío plenamente en que sabrás guardar el secreto.

—Por supuesto.— Aclaró la rubia con firmeza.

Ambas quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que finalmente la pelirroja tomó la voz.

—Le dije a Goku que iríamos a dar una vuelta pero veo que realmente se lo está pasando bien con Wendy y prefiero que se quedé con ella, así se va haciendo al gremio.— Dijo la pelirroja — ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dar una vuelta por Magnolia? Creo que hoy hay mercado así que las calles estarán bastante animadas.

— ¡Claro!

Y finalmente ambas magas salieron para dar un paseo y así despejar su mente después de esa intensa conversación.

 **Ya llegada la noche…**

 _TOC, TOC, TOC._

— ¡Erzaaaa, abreeeeeeeeeee que no encuentro mi llave! — Gritaba la voz de Goku desde el otro lado de la puerta de la casa.

—Ya vaa, yaaaa…— Respondió la pelirroja, quien iba en toalla, pues acababa de salir de la ducha, mientras se levantaba perezosamente del sofá. Finalmente abrió la puerta y…— Hola… ¡Anda! ¿Vosotras también venís?

Goku no vino solo, con él estaban Wendy y Charle. Erza pudo imaginarse el motivo.

—Hola Erza-san. Hemos venido a saludar, nosotras ya nos va…

— ¡No digas tonterías! — Respondió Erza cortando a la chiquilla —Anda, pasad. Podéis dormir aquí hasta que encontréis un sitio en el que quedaros.

—Muchas gracias Erza.— Respondió Charle mientras hacía una reverencia que era torpemente imitada por Wendy. —Lo menos que podemos hacer es preparar la cena, sígueme Wendy.

— ¡Sí! — Respondió la pequeña para después seguir a la gata.

Finalmente Goku decidió entrar al lavabo para darse una ducha, Erza fue a ponerse el pijama y tras media hora todos comenzaron a cenar. El tema de conversación principal de la cena fue sobre qué tenían pensado hacer la gata y la niña en el futuro. La pelirroja aprovechó para insinuar que se podían unir a su equipo (el que nosotros los fans conocemos como Natsu team, que en esta historia sería: Gray, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Goku y por supuesto, Natsu).

Terminada la cena, a Wendy se le comenzaron a cerrar los ojos así que finalmente todos decidieron que ya era un buen momento para ir a dormir, pero entonces…

— ¡Pero si solo tenemos dos camas y un sofá! — Exclamó Goku, haciendo que todos recordasen lo pequeño que era el apartamento en que vivían

—Es verdad…— Se dijo a si misma Erza. —Bueno, Wendy y Charles que duerman en mi habitación y ya está. No os molesta dormir juntas ¿verdad chicas?

—No, ningún problema. Buenas noches y muchas gracias— Respondió Charle mientras ella y la chiquilla entraban en la habitación de la pelirroja.

Sin esperar a nada más, Goku dio un salto y se tiró encima del sofá.

— ¡Buenas noches, Erza! — Dijo Goku mientras se acomodaba como buenamente podía, realmente.

— ¿Pero no vas a dormir en tú habitación? — Preguntó ella algo confusa.

—Nada, no te preocupes, duerme tú en mi cuarto. Yo aquí ya estoy bien.— Respondió el Saiyajin entre bostezos.

—Tonto…— Murmuró ella enternecida mientras en su rostro se le dibujaba una sonrisa. Se acercó y tomó al Saiyajin del brazo, quien no comprendía muy bien qué era lo que quería. —Sal, ya duermo yo aquí, al fin y al cabo es tu habitación.

—Que me dejes tranquilo, vete ya a dorm…

— ¡SAL AHORA MISMO DEL SOFÁ! — Gritó la maga, aterrorizando al Saiyajin quien se levantó como un resorte.

— ¡Bueno pero tampoco hace falta que te enfades! — Dijo él mientras seguía gruñendo entre dientes — ¡En serio, que a mí me da igual! No me importa dormir en el sofá.

Entonces una idea pasó por la mente de Erza, a quien se le dibujó una divertid, y algo pícara, sonrisa en el rostro. La pelirroja se levantó y se acercó el joven de la cola.

—Mira, como no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo, ¿qué te parece si dormimos los dos juntos? Ya lo hemos hecho antes, ¿no? — Dijo la maga

—Pero esa cama es muy pequeña y no estarás cómoda.— Respondió él

—Goku, no te preocupes tanto, de verdad.— Erza realmente estaba tratando de convencerlo pues él no entendía muy bien que a ella le daba ilusión que durmiesen juntos. —Además, duermo muy a gusto contigo…

— ¿Ah sí? No lo sabía…— Dijo él cuando después comenzó a frotarse el mentón — ¿No me estarás mintiendo para que cuando yo me haya dormido te puedas escapar al sofá, verdad? Si haces eso me enfadaré

—Nooo…— Respondió ella —Mira Goku, realmente me apetece dormir contigo. He estado bastante sin poder pasar tiempo a tu lado y quiero que estemos juntos.

—Bueno… Si es eso entonces por mí genial.

— ¿Ah sí?

— ¡Sí, a mí también me gustó dormir contigo!

—Pues no se hable más.— Respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa mientras tomaba de la mano al chico y se lo llevaban

Finalmente ambos se tumbaron en la cama. Era algo estrecha para dos personas pero aún así estaban bien. Tras un rato de silencio, la pelirroja se acercó al pecho del Saiyajin, apoyó su cabeza y pasó su brazo por encima de este, abrazándolo así cálidamente

—Oye Goku…

—Dime.

— ¿Te importa si a partir de hoy dormimos juntos? — Preguntó ella —Realmente le estoy cogiendo gusto a esto.

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Genial! — Respondió él entusiasmado a lo que Erza comenzó a reír.

— ¡Pues sí que te ha hecho ilusión!

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Y que lo digas!

—Me alegro…— Respondió la pelirroja cuando el Saiyajin la abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza. —Anda, al final va a resultar que eres romántico y todo.

— ¿Romantiqué? — Preguntó él con su típica cara de duda — ¿Eso qué es?

—Nada… No te preocupes por eso.— Erza acercó su rostro al del chico para darle un último beso antes de, finalmente, ir a dormir. —Buenas noches, Goku.

— ¡Buenas noches! —Respondió él con alegría mientras acurrucaba más a la chica contra su cuerpo.

Y finalmente ambos cayeron rendidos, pensando que ya no habrían más preocupaciones en mucho tiempo. Nada más lejos de la realidad, se acercaba una de las batallas más duras de sus vidas contra un enemigo temible y con una cara la cual nuestros amigos nunca serían capaces de imaginar que les podría traer tantísimos problemas…

 _Sí… El renacer de un nuevo mundo… Donde los niños corran felices y en paz… Para ello lo eliminaré todo, y así podre comenzar de cero…_

 **¡EL PLAN RESET!**

* * *

 **¡Bueno chicxs! Espero que os haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente cap ^^**

 **POR CIERTO, pasaos por el perfil de mi amigo Troy35Games ya que está subiendo una historia crossover entre smash bros y Dragon ball la cual es muy divertida! Os la recomiendo!**

 **Ya sabéis si os ha gustado agradecería una review y con gusto os respondere ^^**

 **Nos vemos ya en la saga EDOLAS!**


	22. Tan parecidos y tan distintos

**Hola a todos chicxs. Antes que nada quisiera pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Si bien es cierto que estuve de vacaciones en una zona en la cual no disponía de conexión, también debo reconocer que me tome las cosas con mucha, demasiada calma. Mis disculpas, aquí tenéis el capítulo.**

 **Ahora cambiando de tema, quiero agradecer otra vez el gran apoyo que le dais a mi fic, y también quiero remarcar algo importante, y es que me alegra ver como muchos nuevos autores están escribiendo sobre DB y FT en español, lo cual me alegra bastante ya que escaseaban bastante y poco a poco van saliendo a la luz nuevas obras. Espero que os vaya bien a todos.**

 **Antes de comenzar el nuevo capítulo, como es costumbre, responderé a las reviews de aquellos que no disponen de una cuenta en Fanfiction.**

 **Alex: Me alegro, ¡muchas gracias! :)**

 **Obito uchiha: Hola obito :) Eso tendrá que esperar un poco. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Kakashi crossove: Muchas gracias por pasarte Kakashi ^^ ¡Aquí tienes la nueva parte!**

 **black goku: Los haré muy poderosos, ¡pero nuestros amigos no se quedarán de brazos cruzados! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :)**

 **Anthony123V: Me alegro mucho. Gracias por leer mi historia ^^**

 **SUPER NELSITO: Me alegra oír que te gusto que incluyese al periodista, ¡disfruta del cap Nelsito!**

 **Navyseal: Thank you bro, I really appreciate your support and the effort that probably you do to understand the story with the shitty traduction of google xD (Or do you understand spanish?)**

 **1010: Hola compañero. Sí, habrán algunas escenas de celos pues algunas mujeres tal vez traten de aprovecharse de la inocencia del saiyajin y entonces Erza... Actuará como Erza xD Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :)**

 **Guest 1: Será como una hermanita pequeña ^^ ¡Gracias por pasarte!**

 **AAA: ¡Buena idea, me la apunto! Un saludo y gracias por pasarte ^^**

 **Zack: ¡Otra gran idea, me la apunto también! ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **2017: ¿Quién sabe? ¡Espero que disfrutes el cap! ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Mizuki: ¡Hola! Me alegra ver que te gustó el cap... Y sobre la Erza de Edolas, lo descubrirás a lo largo de esta saga, la cual creo que será bastante larga la verdad. Y en cuanto a vegeta, tengo una idea la cual se parece un poco a la tuya, pero no mucho. ¡Espero que disfrutes el cap! ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Tommy: ¡Hola Tommy! Bueno, en ese aspecto, la relación de Vegeta con el resto de personajes del Fic será parecida a la que tiene en DBZ con todos. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :)**

 **Guest: ¡Aquí tienes el nuevo cap :)!**

 **Dragoblue: ¡Aquí lo tienes! ¡** **Muchas gracias!**

 **Guest: Realmente Goku, a esas alturas de la historia, estaba prácticamente al mismo nivel que Laxus, si lo sentiste débil fue porque estaba cansado debido a que ya tuvo que pelear en una dura batalla antes de enfrentar a Laxus. ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte!**

 **Tommy x2: Sí, habrán algunos magos que lo sepan, y la gente del reino como la reina Issui lo sabrán, pero preferirán confiar el destino de todo en manos de los magos de Fairy Tail ya que son los únicos capaces de algo. La mayoría de la población no sabrá nada para así evitar que se desate el caos en la sociedad.**

 **Fedbax: Sinceramente, no tengo planes de añadir a ninguno de los dos, pero tal vez un día me dé por ponerlos y los acabe incluyendo, nunca se sabe. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

* * *

 **SAGA: EDOLAS**

* * *

 **CANCIÓN OPENING: DEATH NOTE OP 1**

* * *

Era una mañana totalmente nublada todos estaban bajo la protección del tejado del gremio. y Natsu y los demás se encontraban en el gremio, pero la actitud de todos los magos distaba mucho de la habitual, la cual consistía en beber, reír, jugar, cantar y, sobretodo, pelear, pelear muchísimo.

Era la segunda vez en que celebraban ese triste aniversario. Se cumplían dos años desde que Lisanna, la menor de los Strauss, falleció.

Lucy, Gajeel, Ten, Juvia, Wendy y Charles no conocían el motivo del gris ánimo que ese día reinaba en el gremio, pero aún y así todos preferían quedarse callados y ahorrarse preguntas, ya si eso cuando todo volviese a la normalidad. Todos menos uno.

—Ey, Fullbuster.

— ¿Ah? — El mago de hielo, sentado en una de las múltiples mesas del gremio, se giró al escuchar esa voz —Ah, tú. ¿Quieres algo?

—Sí, te pregunto qué es lo que ocurre para que todos estén tan desanimados. Debe haber algún motivo y seguro que es importante. No es normal que el gremio esté tan apagado.

—Ah, claro, tú eres nuevo y por eso no lo sabes…— Dijo Gray antes de suspirar —Bueno, supongo que sabes quienes son Mirajane y Elfman.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Bueno, pues ellos tenían una hermana menor llamada Lissanna y hoy se cumplen dos años desde que falleció en una misión. De hecho, si te fijas, ahora mismo ninguno de ellos dos se encuentra en el gremio. Han ido al cementerio de la catedral.

— Ah, tienes razón. Vaya, pues no conocía esa historia… Ahora entiendo que todos estéis así. Esto deberían saberlo todos en el gremio pues tal vez al no conocer la historia tengan alguna falta de respeto, iré a contárselo a Gajeel y Juvia.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor.— Respondió Gray mientras se levantaba. —Se lo iré a explicar a Lucy por si no lo sabe.

 _Mientras tanto, a las afueras de Magnolia…_

— ¡Aquí nos podremos resguardar de la lluvia! — Exclamó un empapado Saiyajin mientras se resguardaba debajo del balcón de una casa para después sacudir todo su cuerpo, empapando a quienes lo acompañaban.

— ¡Idiota, pareces un perro! — Exclamó Charles quien fue salpicada.

— ¡N-no pasa nada Charles, si de todos modos ya nos ha caído toda la lluvia encima! — Exclamó Wendy con una tierna sonrisa mientras guardaba el paraguas. —Es increíble, nunca había visto una lluvia así. Ni el paraguas servía para protegernos.

—Creo que lo mejor será esperar aquí hasta que la lluvia se calme…— Dijo Charles.

" _Espero que Mira y Elfman estén bien…"_ Pensó Goku algo triste, pues sabía perfectamente qué día era y dónde debían estar los dos hermanos en esos momentos. —Pues sí, será mejor que nos quedemos aquí un rato…— Respondió el Saiyajin

Los tres quedaron un buen rato en silencio mientras la tormenta seguía abalanzándose sobre la ciudad de Magnolia. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no caía una de esas condiciones sobre la ciudad. Tal vez la llegada de cierta maga al gremio podía tener algo que ver, quien sabe.

Pasados varios minutos, Goku vio como entre ese mar de gotas avanzaba una silueta que él podía reconocer perfectamente bien.

— ¡Mystogan! ¿A qué has venido? ¡Te vas a empapar, ven corre! — Exclamó el Saiyajin mientras invitaba al mago a acercarse.

El de clase-S no parecía tener mucha prisa, al fin y al cabo ya estaba completamente empapado. Finalmente llegó hasta dónde estaban nuestros amigos.

— ¿Mystogan? Así que tú eres uno de los magos de clase-S de Fairy Tail. Debes ser bastante fuerte entonces.— Dijo Charles mientras lo analizaba.

" _No puede ser, huele como él…"_ Pensó Wendy, quien se encontraba increíblemente sorprendida.

El peliazul, quien se percató de la expresión de la chiquilla al verlo, comenzó a quitar todas las prendas con las cuales cubría su rostro. Goku ya le había visto la cara, pero Wendy…

—No puede ser…— Murmuró la pequeña completamente sorprendida al ver quien se escondía bajo esas prendas —Tú…

" _¡Tiene el mismo rostro que Jellal! Eso solo puede significar dos cosas: O es su hermano gemelo o… No, eso es imposible._

—Supongo que ahora nos querrás explicar qué relación tienes con Jellal, ¿me equivoco? — Dijo Goku quien ahora actuaba con mucha seriedad para su forma de ser. —Creo que va siendo hora.

—Wendy, yo soy con quien pasaste tanto tiempo cuando eras más pequeña, y quien te dejó en Cait Shelter, pero no soy Jellal.

— ¿Qué? ¡Si no eres Jellal entonces quien eres! — Exclamó Wendy, algo alterada

—Verás, Wendy, yo no soy de este mundo, nací en un planeta paralelo a Earthland llamado Edolas.

— ¿QUÉ? — Gritó Charle muy nerviosa — ¿Cómo que eres de Edolas?

—Sí, al igual que tú yo también pertenezco a ese mundo. — Dijo Jellal antes de entrar en detalles. —Edolas es un mundo en el que, a diferencia de Earthland, la magia es limitada y no hay humanos que dispongan de ella en sus cuerpos. Esta es un recurso natural más como lo podría ser cualquier otro combustible.

— ¿Y qué harán cuando se les acabe? — Preguntó Goku —Un mundo sin magia, qué extraño…

—Sus reservas se acabarán dentro de muy poco. Pero ellos ya tienen otros métodos para conseguir poder mágico.— Siguió Mystogan —Mediante una magia muy poderosa llamada Ànima, ellos pueden robar poder mágico de Earthland y llevarlo a Edolas.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no está bien! — Exclamó Goku

De repente, Wendy decidió tomar parte en la conversación.

—No te creo.— Dijo la pequeña, ganándose las atentas miradas de los demás. —Dices que no hay poder mágico innato en ese mundo, pero Charles si que dispone de él. ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Quien eres realmente!

—Mi auténtico nombre es Mystogan, acabé en este mundo por ordenes del reino de Edolas. Al vivir aquí tuve que usar el nombre de mi contraparte de Earthland para no generar confusión y sospecha. Básicamente asumí su identidad. Pero cuando él entró en el consejo, no me quedó otra que dejar de hacerme pasar por él y entonces volví a tomar mi nombre y escondí mi rostro para evitarme problemas.

—Wendy, yo le creo.— Dijo Charles a la pequeña, quien no sabía qué pensar respecto a todo eso. —Yo siempre he tenido recuerdos de ese mundo a pesar de no haber estado allí nunca. Todo esto de Edolas… ¡Es cierto!

—Pero Mystogan… Siento que no solo has venido para contarnos tus orígenes.— Dijo Goku.

—Estás en lo cierto. Hay más cosas que podría contaros pero no hay tiempo. He venido a advertiros. Magnolia va a desaparecer.

— ¡Pero cómo va a desaparecer Magnolia, eso es una tontería! — Exclamó Goku algo alterado — ¡No tiene sen…!

—Desde Edolas han decidido absorber toda la magia de la ciudad mediante el sistema Ànima. Desde que llegue a Earthland he estado viajando por todo el continente bloqueando los diversos intentos de Edolas de arrebatar el poder mágico de este mundo. Pero esta vez no he sido capaz de frenarlo y por lo tanto toda Magnolia será absorbida y llevada a Edolas. La gente se convertirá en una enorme Lacrima que servirá de poder mágico para ese mundo.

— ¿Y con qué objetivo lo hacen? — Preguntó Charles

— ¡D-debemos avisar a todos los del gremio! — Exclamó una desquiciada Wendy. — ¡Hay que evacuar Magnolia

—No, no hay tiempo.— Respondió Mystogan con una extraña calma que hizo que los tres perdiesen los nervios y saliesen corriendo en dirección al gremio para tratar de salvar a todos.

— ¡MIERDA, CORRED! — Gritó Goku

De repente, entre las oscuras nubes que cubrían el cielo de Magnolia, comenzó a abrirse un enorme agujero el cual era atravesado por varios rayos. Finalmente Ànima iba a actuar.

— ¿¡QUÉ ES ESO!? — Gritó una nerviosa Wendy

— ¡Eso debe ser…! — Exclamó Charles

Mystogan miró al cielo y, antes de marcharse susurró…

 _Ànima_

Una enorme luz cayó sobre toda Magnolia y nuestros amigos no pudieron hacer absolutamente nada por evitar el desastre. Cuando finalmente todo se aclaró, sintieron que, a pesar de que todos los edificios estaban intactos, no había ni un alma en la ciudad. Pero…

— ¿P-por qué seguimos nosotros aquí? — Se preguntó Wendy mientras miraba a Charles y a un confuso Goku.

De la nada apareció un agujero oscuro en el suelo del que salió Natsu, quien a juzgar por su cara, entendía aún menos lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? — Preguntó Natsu. — ¡Todos han desaparecido!

—Es muy largo, Natsu… Pero la situación es gra…

— ¡Hola chicos!

Todos dieron la vuelta al oír esa voz y vieron a Happy, quien llegaba volando a toda velocidad. Fue un alivio ver que no solo habían quedado ellos.

— ¡Happy! — Exclamó Natsu alegremente al ver a su compañero — ¡Tú también te has librado!

— ¡Aye Sir! — Exclamó el gato — ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

Charles explicó toda la situación a Happy y Natsu. Les hablo de los orígenes de los Exceed, del mundo de Edolas y su carencia de magia, del asunto de Mystogan y, finalmente de Ánima.

— ¿Y por qué nos han atacado a nosotros? — Preguntó Natsu.

—Fairy Tail es uno de los gremios más poderosos. Es de donde pueden sacar más poder mágico.— Comentó Charles. —Pero ahora eso no importa, si queremos salvarlos a todos debemos cruzar Ánima e ir a Earthland.

— ¿Pero eso es posible? — Preguntó Goku

—Sí, si cruzáis Ànima conmigo y Happy no acabaréis en la Lacrima.— Dijo Charles, y cuando vio que Goku ya iba a preguntar de nuevo, siguió hablando. —Pero pondré dos condiciones, están prohibidas las preguntas, y, si sentís que en algún momento os podemos traicionar, matadnos.

— ¡Qué tontería! ¡Happy nunca nos traicionaría! — Exclamó Natsu a lo que el gato asintió firmemente —Bueno, sean cuales sean tus condiciones, las aceptaré con tal de salvar a mis amigos.

—De acuerdo, parece que nos entendemos.— Respondió Charles mientras agarraba a Wendy de la espalda y extendía sus alas. —Happy, tu encárgate de Goku y Natsu, vamos a cruzar Ànima.

— ¡Aye sir!

Finalmente los dos Exceed tomaron a sus compañeros y atravesaron el portal que los conduciría a ese nuevo mundo.

* * *

En el salón principal del gran palacio en la capital de Edolas, un hombre de gran edad y largos cabellos blancos está sentado en un trono mientras muchos niños corren y juegan por la sala. El anciano los observa alegremente pero con cierta nostalgia. Al cabo de un rato un gran portón se abrió y de él apareció un muchacho joven, de piel blanca, alborotados y negros cabellos, a juego con el color de sus ojos. Era relativamente alto, su cuerpo era delgado pero tenía una definida musculatura y, sorprendentemente, tenía una cola. Vestía un Gi negro y llevaba unas botas y guantes de color rojo.

En cuanto entró, todos los chiquillos se le abalanzaron con alegría y él los recibió a todos alegremente.

— ¡Venga, dejadme pasar que tengo que ver a Padre! — Ordenó el joven, no muy estrictamente. — ¡Venga, a jugar por ahí!

— ¡Síiii! — Exclamaron todos los chiquillos que ahí estaban, para después alejarse y finalmente dejar que el muchacho se plantase ante el trono en el que estaba aquel anciano.

—Padre, ya tenemos las Lacrimas con el poder mágico de Magnolia.— Dijo el joven mientras hacía una reverencia. —Con toda esa magia podremos abastecer a toda la población durante varios años.

—Muy bien Goku, pero no sé a qué te refieres con "las" lacrimas.— Dijo el anciano al susodicho, quien poseía el mismo nombre que uno de nuestros amigos — ¿Acaso han sido necesarias dos?

—Sí, aunque la segunda no posee tanto poder mágico.— Respondió el joven con un tono más serio. —He puesto a menos soldados para vigilar esa ya que tampoco sería un problema tan grave perderla.

—Entiendo. Tómate un descanso, te lo has ganado.

—Gracias, padre.— Respondió el joven mientras hacía otra reverencia. Finalmente se retiró de la sala. Mientras andaba por los pasillos del palacio, una tétrica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro _"Así que han llegado algunas basuras de Earthland… Creo que más tarde saldré a_ _hacer un poco de limpieza…"_

* * *

Nuestros amigos llevaban un buen rato andando por las tierras de Edolas. El paisaje era realmente peculiar, el cielo era amarillento y habían muchísimas islas flotantes las cuales eran de frondosa vegetación. De todas esas islas caían ríos de agua y varios peces nadaban por ellos.

—Edolas es bastante extraño.— Comentó Goku quien andaba con las manos en la nuca.

—A mí me gusta, está bastante bien.— Dijo el pelirrosa —Al menos la temperatura es agradable, pero lo de que no podamos usar magia…

—Ya os advertí de que la magia en Edolas es limitada.— Respondió Charles. —Deberemos andar con mucho más cuidado para evitarnos problemas. Aunque no entiendo por qué Goku sí puede seguir usando magia…

— ¡Goku es Goku! — Respondió Happy alegremente

—Lo bueno es que con Goku-san vamos más seguros.— Siguió Wendy —Es una suerte que pueda usar su magia.

—Como sea, debemos darnos prisa en encontrar a nuestro ami… ¡CUIDADO!

 **Introducir tema: Boku No Hero Academia OST – Rampaging Evil (Si podéis buscad una versión extendida)**

Una sombra oscura se lanzó directa hacia Happy, quien no se dio cuenta de la amenaza hasta que no la tuvo encima. Por suerte Goku pudo reaccionar a tiempo para agarrar al pequeño gato y salvarlo del ataque.

— ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? — Preguntó Natsu mientras miraba a todos lados y se ponía en guardia.

De entre las rocas comenzaron a salir varios monstruos de cuerpo antropomorfo pero con unas caras atroces. Tenían los ojos completamente fuera de las órbitas, sus bocas eran como las de un lobo. Eran realmente altos y musculados y cada uno de los monstruos tenía un color de piel distinto.

—D-dan miedo…— Dijo Wendy realmente asustada mientras esas bestias los rodeaban

" _Ellos son siete y nosotros… Realmente solo yo puedo pelear contra ellos..." —_ ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE ELLOS!

—Dos adultos, dos Exceed, una niña. — Dijo uno de los monstruos de una manera completamente inhumana, como si simplemente estuviese programado —Matar: Exceed, y adultos.

— ¡Una mierda! ¡HAAAAA! — Gritó Goku al momento en que elevó su Ki y obligó a retroceder a esas bestias — ¡VAMOS, VENID A POR MÍ! ¡PREPARAOS PARA HUIR

Las siete bestias se lanzaron contra los dos Exceed, Natsu y Goku, ignorando por completo a Wendy. El Saiyajin comenzó a disparar balas de Ki en todas direcciones, tratando de mantener a raya a esos monstruos y de encontrar un hueco por el cual comenzar la huida. Si todos hubiesen tenido su poder mágico, no hubiesen tenido problema para pelear. Incluso si Goku no tuviese que preocuparse de defender a sus compañeros también podría derrotarlos sin demasiados problemas, pero tener que defender a sus compañeros de siete bestias era demasiado complicado pues estas eran realmente fuertes y veloces.

Natsu también hacía lo que podía para tratar de colaborar, y gracias a uno de los golpes que propinó a una de esas bestias, nuestros amigos lograron comenzar su rápida huida. Goku tomó en brazos a Wendy y Natsu hizo lo mismo con los dos Exceed. Tras un rato corriendo, lograron ocultarse en un lugar en el cual creían que ya no les podrían alcanzar, pero entonces, de la nada, apareció otra de esas bestias, quien fue directamente a atacar a…

— ¡CHARLES! — Gritó Wendy asustada al ver como uno de esos seres se acercaba a su amiga.

" _¡MIERDA!"_ Pensó Goku _"¡Hay uno que nos ha seguido!"_

—Matar Excee…

 **¡PLAF!**

Sin que ninguno de nuestros amigos se diese cuenta, la bestia fue derribada de una dura patada en la cara. Cuando Goku finalmente pudo observar con más calma, vio como una chica de rubia cabellera, la cual era físicamente idéntica a Lucy, se encontraba encima de la bestia con un gran puñal clavado en la cabeza de esta mientras salían ríos de sangre del cráneo de la fiera.

 **(Aquí ya podéis quitar la canción)**

— ¿Q-qué diablos? ¿Lu…? — Murmuró Goku antes de que…

— ¡GOKU, TE VOY A MATAR DESGRACIADO!— Gritó la rubia antes de abalanzarse hacia el Saiyajin quien comenzó a esquivar los rápidos puñales de la joven. Tras varios ataques, el Saiyajin logró capturar los brazos de la joven y la derribó contra el suelo, inmovilizándola con una llave. —B-bastardo… ¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE MATARÉ!

— ¡Pero Lucy! ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza al llegar a Edolas o qué? — Preguntó Natsu, quien estaba realmente confuso.

— ¡NATSU, HUYE O TE MATARÁ! — Gritó la rubia mientras trataba de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas— ¡HUID TODOS!

— ¡Oye, yo no voy a matar a nadie! ¡Tranquilízate Lucy! — Exclamó Goku _"¿Desde cuando Lucy es tan buena en las peleas? Sus movimientos eran increíblemente rápidos…¿Será que de verdad se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza?"_ Pensó el pelinegro mientras procuraba seguir reteniendo a Lucy

—Chicos, ella no es nuestra Lucy.— Dijo Charles —Edolas es un mundo paralelo a Earthland por lo que ella debe ser su contraparte.

— ¿Su contraparte? — Preguntó Happy

—Sí.— Respondió la Exceed para después dirigirse a Goku —Y lo más probable es que tu contraparte de Edolas haya tenido algún conflicto serio con esta Lucy.

— ¡Para el carro, gatita! — Exclamó Lucy — ¿De qué mierdas estás hablando?

—No sé quién será ese Goku del que hablas, pero te aseguro que este no es él.— Le respondió Charles —Tranquilízate porque él no tienen ninguna intención de hacer daño a nadie.

— ¿Esto es en serio? — Pregunto Edo-Lucy — ¿Entonces quién diablos eres tú? ¿Y porque estás con Natsu?

Goku finalmente soltó a la rubia, quien sacudió el polvo de sus oscuras ropas.

— ¡Yo soy Goku! ¡Soy un mago de Fairy Tail y estos son mis amigos! — Exclamó el Saiyajin — ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

—Yo soy Lucy Ashley y no te he visto en mi vida en Fairy Tail así que deja de mentir y dime la verdad. Tienes algo que ver con Goku.

—Pues claro, es Goku.— Respondió Wendy algo tímida

—Lucy, creo que este Goku y este Natsu son las contrapartes de los Natsu y Goku que tú debes conocer.— Aclaró Charles, quien se decidió a contarle la situación al ver que ella tenía el tatuaje del gremio, por lo cual podía confiar en ella. —Venimos de un mundo paralelo a Edolas llamado Earthland y me imagino que aquí también hay un Natsu y un Goku y, al parecer, tienes problemas con este último. Pero te puedo asegurar que ninguno de nosotros tiene la más mínima intención de hacerte daño.

Lucy seguía sin fiarse de eso ya que temía que Edo-Goku estuviese intentando que ella misma lo condujese hasta Fairy Tail, pero también vio en el Saiyajin una pequeña esperanza, así que decidió confiar en todos ellos.

—De acuerdo, seguidme, os llevare a nuestro Fairy Tail y allí podremos hablarlo todo.— Dijo la rubia —Pero Goku, será mejor que de inicio vayas con la cara tapada, podrías desatar el caos en el gremio.

— ¿Pero ocurre algo con Goku-san? — Preguntó Wendy algo preocupada a la vez que todos comenzaban a andar siguiendo a la rubia. — ¿Acaso el de este mundo ha hecho algo malo?

—Preferiría no hablar de ello, ya os lo explicaré con más calma en el gremio.— Respondió Edo-Lucy

Tras un largo caminar, finalmente llegaron a las puertas del gremio de Fairy Tail de Edolas. Curiosamente, este se encontraba dentro de un gran árbol verde en medio del desértico paisaje en el que se encontraban.

—Así que este es el Fairy Tail de Edolas…— Se dijo a si misma Wendy.

—Tú, Goku, toma esto.— Dijo Edo-Lucy cuando le arranco la bufanda a Natsu y se la dio al Saiyajin. —Tápate la cabeza con esto, como si fueses una momia y no te la destapes hasta que yo te lo ordene, ¿entendido? Ah, e intenta que no te vean la cola hasta que haya aclarado todo.

—De acuerdo. — Respondió él mientras obedecía las órdenes de la rubia y comenzaba a cubrir su rostro y cabellos con la bufanda de su amigo.

Dicho esto, todos siguieron a la maga rubia y se adentraron en el gremio. Y qué sorpresa más grande se llevaron al ver a casi todas las contrapartes de sus compañeros de Earthland. Pero… ¡prácticamente todos eran completamente distintos!

Gray iba completamente abrigado y no dejaba de ir tras de Juvia, quien no cesaba en rechazarlo. Cana solo bebía té, Max y Warren no dejaban de pelear, Elfman era un tipo tímido e inseguro y Wendy… ¡era mayor a nuestra Dragon Slayer y encima era muy voluptuosa!

También es justo decir que, por ejemplo, Mirajane era exactamente igual a la de Earthland,

— ¡Ey Lucy! — Exclamó Edo-Macao —Veo que te has encontrado a Natsu por el camino.

—No deberíais estar fuera y solos tanto rato, es peligroso chicos.— Dijo Mirajane mientras lavaba un vaso detrás de la barra del bar del gremio —Pero me alegro de que estéis bien.

— ¡Oye Lucy! — Gritó Edo-Levy, provocando que la rubia ya se pusiese de mal humor — ¿Se puede saber a quién diablos has traído, maldita zorra?

—Bueno…— Murmuró Edo-Gray al ver la que se avecinaba.

—Mira pedazo de puta, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo ya que tengo algo muy importante que contaros a todos respecto a estos tipos, y más en concreto a este.— Dijo mientras señalaba al rostro cubierto de Goku

— ¿Y de qué se trata si se puede saber? — Preguntó Edo-Juvia con un tono realmente firme. Parecía que en el Fairy Tail de Edolas casi todas las mujeres eran de armas tomar.

" _Siento que estoy en un gremio lleno de Erzas…"_ Pensó Natsu mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

—Veréis, para empezar este de aquí no es nuestro Natsu.— Dijo Lucy a lo que todos quedaron sorprendidos pues no entendían a qué se refería la rubia —Todos estos tipos vienen de otro mundo llamado Earthland en el cual, al parecer, viven nuestros contrapartes. Por ejemplo este Natsu es la contraparte del nuestro.

—Ey, qué pasa chavales.— Dijo Natsu despreocupadamente.

—Desde luego es bastante distinto…— Murmuró Elfman quien se encontraba al lado de sus dos hermanas. De repente una de las dos se levantó — ¿Lisanna, dónde vas?

—A-al, lavabo. En seguida vuelvo.— Respondió ella con nerviosismo mientras se escapaba en dirección a los baños del gremio.

" _La Lisanna de Edolas…"_ Pensó Goku, quien fue el único que la vio a través de un agujero que había en la bufanda por el cual podía echar un vistazo.

—Entonces nos estás diciendo que este Natsu es la contraparte del nuestro. ¿Me equivoco? — Preguntó Edo-Macao

—Exacto, de hecho esta chiquilla y el tipo de la bufanda también son contrapartes de gente de nuestro mundo. — Respondió Lucy para después darle unas palmadas en la espalda a Wendy

— ¡Y-yo soy Wendy, un p-placer! — Exclamó ella con mucho nerviosismo pues todos la miraban fijamente. De repente Edo-Wendy dio un paso al frente.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Tú eres mi contraparte? — Preguntó la joven peliazul —Somos muy distintas pero… ¡Tú eres monísima! ¡Miradla, es adorable! ¡Anda, dame un abrazo! — Exclamó Edo-Wendy al momento en que abrazó a la chiquilla y hundió su rostro en sus grandes pechos, provocando que Wendy se entristeciera.

" _¡No es justo!"_ Pensó la pequeña Wendy al ver la diferencia de tamaños entre ella y su contraparte.

— ¿Y qué edad tienes, bonita? — Pregunto la Wendy de Edolas mientras soltaba a la pequeña

—T-tengo doce años.— Respondió ella tímidamente

—Pues yo tengo diecisiete y espero que podamos ser buenas amigas.— Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro la cual dio confianza a la pequeña.

— ¿¡Me dejas seguir, Wendy!? — Preguntó Edo-Lucy con un notable mal humor.

—Sí…— Respondió la Wendy mayor.

— ¿Y ese que tiene la bufanda en la cara de quien es el contraparte? — Preguntó una voz que se encontraba entre la multitud de magos que allí habían.

—Bueno, ahora que ya tienen claro que se trata del contraparte no hay nada de que preocuparnos.— Aclaró Charles

—Sí, tienes razón.— Respondió Edo-Lucy para después dirigir la mirada hacia el Saiyajin —Venga, ya te puedes destapar. Chicos, no os asustéis, él es el contraparte y no tiene intención de hacernos daño.

—Ay dios, no me digas que…— Murmuró Levy algo asustada

Y efectivamente, cuando se reveló el rostro de Goku, todos los magos dieron un instintivo paso atrás y sus caras se volvieron completamente hostiles.

— ¡Tranquilidad, tranquilidad! ¡Ya os he dicho que es su contraparte y que no quiere hacernos daño! — Exclamó Lucy

— ¡Hola a todos! — Saludó Goku con alegría, cosa que sorprendió a todos los miembros del gremio —Perdonad si os he podido asustar. Al parecer no le tenéis mucho aprecio a mi contratante…

—Se dice contraparte, idiota.— Corrigió Lucy mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza —Veréis, el motivo por el cual lo he traído es porque podría ayudarnos a derrotar a Goku.

—Antes que nada me gustaría que nos explicaseis qué es lo que ocurre con el Goku de Edolas.— Exclamó Charles.

—Bueno, la verdad es que esto puede ser un poco desagradable para ti, Goku.— Dijo Edo-Mirajane, quien irrumpió en la conversación. —Tu contraparte es, básicamente, el mayor genocida de la historia.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó Charles, quien quedó completamente sorprendida

—Hace tres años, cuando hubo la mayor sequía de poder mágico de todo el siglo, él y su padre aprovecharon para arrasar con todo y hacerse con el poder del reino de Edolas.

—Bueno, ha hecho un golpe de estado pero no veo por qué eso implica que sea un genocida.— Respondió Charles

—El principal problema son sus ideales.— Prosiguió Lucy —Él busca a todos los adultos y Exceed del mundo y los extermina sin piedad, solo perdona la vida a los niños y a las especies animales.

— ¿Y por qué hace eso? — Preguntó Natsu — ¿Acaso está loco o algo así? ¿No se da cuenta que deja a muchos niños huérfanos con su estúpido genocidio?

—Él y su padre ansían acabar con toda la gente adulta para así poder "resetear" esta sociedad la cual él dice que está corrupta.— Respondió Lucy —Ellos lavan el cerebro de todos los chiquillos que encuentran, les borran sus recuerdos y les insertan sus valores.

—Parece de película…— Murmuró Happy

— ¿Pero cómo pudo tumbar a todo el ejército de Edolas él solo? — Preguntó Charles — ¡Por mucho que hubiese escasez de magia es demasiado para una sola persona!

—No, lo que ocurre es que él tiene magia innata.— Respondió Levy a lo que todos quedaron en shock pues no esperaban que alguien pudiese tener magia en Edolas —Y además es increíblemente poderoso. Realmente no tenemos nada que hacer contra él…— Levy parecía bastante frustrada —Ese bastardo no deja de perseguirnos para matarnos y nosotros solo podemos huir… Es horrible…— Unas lagrimas de pura rabia comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Levy mientras Edo-Gray trataba de animarla.

—Bueno, por mucho que seáis de otro mundo, seguís siendo de Fairy Tail y por lo tanto somos camaradas, así que os ayudaremos a derrotar a esa farsa de Goku.— Exclamó Natsu con entusiasmo. — ¡Y quiero que vosotros nos ayudéis a recuperar a nuestros amigos!

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Vuestros amigos también están aquí? — Preguntó Mirajane

—Sí, todos nuestros compañeros de Fairy Tail están atrapados en una Lacrima de poder mágico que desde Edolas han robado a Earthland. De hecho hemos venido para salvarlos.

—Claro, ahora entiendo como es que cuando comenzó el nuevo gobierno se solventó el problema de poder mágico… ¡Lo robaban a otro mundo! — Exclamó Levy, ya más calmada

—Os agradezco que nos queráis ayudar.— Dijo Juvia —Pero creo que sería importante que primero nos mostraseis de qué sois capaces en combate ya que el Goku de Edolas es un auténtico monstruo.

—Os lo mostraría, pero, si mi contraparte tiene mis habilidades, podría localizarnos en el momento en que elevase mi poder.— Respondió Goku —Además, ahora mismo mis amigos no pueden usar sus poderes.

— ¿Eh, a qué te refieres? — Preguntó Lucy

—Nosotros también tenemos magia innata, pero por algún motivo no somos capaces de usarla en Edolas.— Afirmó Natsu, para sorpresa de todos.

—Increíble…— Murmuró Lucy —Si consiguieseis recuperarlo podríamos tener alguna posibilidad…

De repente el estómago de Goku rugió con enorme fuerza.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Disculpad pero es que llevo bastante sin comer y comienzo a tener hambre! ¿No tendréis algo por ahí? ¡Si voy a pelear necesito comer algo! — Exclamó el Saiyajin

—Es increíble, es totalmente distinto al Goku que conocemos.— Murmuró Juvia.

— ¡Es muy tierno, como tú, Juvia! — Exclamó Edo Gray, a lo que en respuesta recibió una patada de la peliazul.

Finalmente nuestros amigos se quedaron a comer al gremio para así reponer fuerzas. Una vez terminaron, comenzaron a pensar en como deberían actuar.

—Antes que nada, creo que lo primordial sería saber dónde tienen la lacrima en la que tienen a vuestros compañeros de Fairy Tail.— Mencionó Edo-Levy —Supongo que la tendrán en la capital del reino, ¿pero dó…?

—De eso me encargo yo. Sé dónde están.— Respondió Charles tajantemente

— ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó Goku

—Goku, recuerda las normas, nada de preguntas.— Respondió la gata, a lo que el Saiyajin calló. —Creo que una de las cosas de las que no deberíamos preocupar es de qué tipo de ataque haríamos. ¿Vamos de frente o tratamos de evitar enfrentamientos?

—Ir de frente puede ser una opción siempre y cuando logremos que no se nos eche todo el ejército encima. Pero el problema sería que en cuanto Goku (Edo-Goku) nos detectase atacaría.

— ¡Bueno, pues en ese caso yo pelearé con él! — Exclamo el Saiyajin mientras hacía chocar sus puños — ¡Vosotros encargaos de pelear contra quien sea que forme ese ejército!

—Pero deberíamos procurar de infiltrarnos en el castillo, no sería bueno pelear en la ciudad pues no queremos causar problemas a los niños que viven en el reino.— Mencionó Edo-Mirajane —Pero no se me ocurre cómo podríamos lograr eso…

—A dos kilómetros al noroeste de aquí hay la entrada a un camino subterráneo que conduce hasta las catacumbas del palacio de la capital.— Mencionó Charles, dejando a todos completamente sorprendidos. —Iremos por allí.

— ¡Pero Cha…! —Exclamó Goku

— ¡He dicho que cero preguntas! — Respondió la gata, alzando la voz. —Pero no podremos ir demasiados puesto que es bastante estrecho y en caso de una encerrona tendríamos serios problemas para defendernos. Deberíamos formar un equipo. ¿Quién cree que puede aportar algo?

—Yo puedo patearle el culo a los demonios del ejército.— Dijo Lucy mientras sacaba los dos grandes cuchillos de las fundas que habían en sus caderas y miraba a los chicos de Earthland —Recuerdo haberlo demostrado, ¿verdad?

—Sí, la verdad es que peleas muy bien.— Respondió Charles —Contamos contigo.

" _Con un poco de suerte y la ayuda de el Goku de Earthland podría asesinar a ese bastardo…"_ Pensó la rubia mientras se lamía los labios como si pensase en el platillo que iba a devorar.

—Yo voy a ir por mis cojones— Respondió Natsu —Aún sin poder mágico puedo pelear.

—Me parece correcto. —Respondió Charles — ¿Alguien más?

—Si esa perra de Lucy va a ir, yo no seré menos.— Dijo Edo-Levy, provocando una mala cara de la rubia —Puedo sabotear las instalaciones del palacio y con ello podría causar bastantes problemas a la defensa de este. También puedo pelear un poco así que estaré bien.

—Creo que yo también debo ir.— Dijo Goku mientras alzaba el brazo —Mi magia sigue intacta y creo que soy la mejor opción para pelear contra mi contraparte.

—Dábamos por hecho que vendrías, no hacía falta que hablases.— Dijo Edo-Juvia, provocando que Goku cayese de espaldas al suelo —Yo también iré. Siempre viene bien llevar gente que pueda pelear.

—Perfecto.— Dijo Charles —Happy, tú y yo también iremos. Podríamos ser útiles en caso de que tuviésemos que huir. Trata de tener magia acumulada por si llegado el momento fuese necesario.

— ¡Y-yo también voy! — Exclamó la pequeña Wendy a lo que todos se sorprendieron —S-se supone que ese tal Goku no tiene como objetivo atacar a los niños así que yo podría infiltrarme y no sospecharía de mí.

— ¡Wendy, eres muy lista! — Exclamó Natsu

—Tienes razón, realmente has tenido una gran idea.— Comentó Charles —Por último, me gustaría que explicaseis a Goku qué tan fuerte es el otro Go…

— ¿Os importaría llamarlo de otra forma? — Preguntó el Saiyajin —No me gusta que un asesino tenga mi mismo nombre…

—Podríamos llamarlo…— Dijo Edo-Mirajane mientras se frotaba la barbilla — ¿Qué tal Evil? Ya que es tu contraparte maligna, Evil-Goku sería una buena opción.

—De acuerdo, pues Evil.— Respondió Juvia para después dirigirse al Saiyajin —Ahora a lo importante, Goku, Evil es una maldita bestia. No solo es el hecho de que disponga de magia sino que esta es abrumadoramente fuerte.

—Os puedo asegurar que la de Goku tampoco se queda corta.— Respondió Natsu —Además sabe pelear realmente bien, es uno de los magos más poderosos de nuestro gremio.

—Me alegra oír eso, pero Evil también es letal en combate.— Respondió Lucy —Una vez traté de enfrentarle y salí viva de milagro, no pude hacer absolutamente nada, es rapidísimo y muy fuerte. Para nosotros es como si un cachorrillo pelease contra un león…

—Os he dicho que ese tal Evil, de tener mis mismas habilidades, podría captar la energía de sus oponentes… Pero aún y así creo que es importante que me digáis si tengo alguna posibilidad con mi nivel de pelea.— Dijo Goku realmente serio —Normalmente preferiría ir a ciegas ya que así es más divertido… Pero ahora mis amigos están en peligro y no puedo andar con juegos. Necesito saber a quién nos enfrentamos.

" _Realmente a Goku le preocupa esta situación"_ Pensó Natsu _"No sabemos ni dónde tienen a nuestros amigos, ni cuánto tiempo nos queda para rescatarlos. Es todo demasiado incierto. Pero si le pateamos el trasero a ese Goku impostor, ya estará todo hecho"_

Al oír la petición de Goku, Edo-Juvia comenzó a hacer crujir su cuello y a estirar sus brazos mientras miraba al Saiyajin de manera desafiante.

—Bueno, si no puedes conmigo mejor ni lo intentamos.— Dijo Juvia —Evil es capaz de vapulearme sin siquiera esforzarse, deberías ser capaz de lo mismo…— Sin esperar ni un solo instante se lanzó a por el Saiyajin ante la sorpresa de todos — ¡Veamos de qué eres capaz!

La peliazul se fue a por Goku a una velocidad realmente alta y le lanzó una patada en dirección a su cara. Afortunadamente el Saiyajin logró frenarla usando su antebrazo derecho, sin demasiadas dificultades a decir verdad.

" _Sus reflejos son increíblemente altos, pero aún y así ha tardado más que Evil en reaccionar, mucho más de hecho. A pesar de ser múltiples veces superior a Juvia, está bastante por debajo del nivel de Evil…"_ Pensó Lucy algo preocupada mientras el Saiyajin seguía esquivando los rápidos ataques de Juvia _"Aún y así, si lo ayudamos entre todos y nos armamos, podemos tener alguna posibilidad…"_

— ¡Bueno, yo creo que ya está bien! — Interrumpió Levy mientras daba unas palmadas —No cabe duda de que al igual que tú contraparte tienes un nivel brutal, pero a juzgar por cómo te ha mirado esa tonta de Lucy, creo que no estás a su nivel. Pero no importa, aún y así lo intentaremos.

—No te preocupes, ¡estamos acostumbrados a pelear contra tipos duros! — Respondió Natsu mientras alzaba el puño y Happy lo seguía con su típico "¡Aye Sir!"

—De acuerdo, vamos a prepararnos para la misión.— Dijo Lucy mientras se dirigía a la puerta del gremio —Iremos a comprar armas. A excepción de Goku todos necesitaremos ya que nosotros no tenemos magia innata y vosotros creo que no podéis usarla, ¿cierto?

—Exacto.— Aclaró Charles mientras comenzaba a seguir a la rubia y todos los seleccionados para la misión la seguían

—Chicos… ¡Muchísima suerte! — Exclamó Edo-Gray — ¡Lo lograréis!

— ¡Ánimo a todos! ¡No os rindáis! — Siguió Mirajane, a lo que todos comenzaron a soltar gritos de apoyo — ¡Podéis hacerlo!

Finalmente todos nuestros amigos salieron del gremio para dirigirse a un pequeño puesto clandestino de venta de armas mágicas. Cuando contaron al tendero para qué las querían, alguien que se encontraba sentado en el local se interesó en la misión.

—Así que pretendéis asaltar el reino y derrotar a Goku…— Dijo un tipo de gran tamaño el cual iba encapuchado —Suena realmente interesante…

— ¿Y tú quién eres? — Preguntó Goku con curiosidad

El misterioso sujeto se levantó del asiento en el que se encontraba, dejando aún más en evidencia su gran tamaño. Finalmente se decidió a retirar su capucha y revelar su rostro, el cual a todos sorprendió pues no era ni mucho menos humano. Realmente era el de una pantera.

—Mi nombre es Pantherlily, pertenecía al ejército real antes de que Goku diese el golpe de estado y derribase todo el reino para comenzar su maldito plan.— Dijo la gran pantera negra para después mirar a Goku —Doy por hecho que eres su contraparte de Earthland. Realmente el azar es caprichoso…

— ¿Y tú cómo sabías eso? — Preguntó Lucy

—Era el principal general del ejército en el pasado y tenía acceso a información privilegiada.— Respondió el tal Pantherlily —Del mismo modo que sé que en Earthland poseéis magia innata, al igual que el Goku de este mundo.

—Sí, pero por algún motivo nosotros, excepto Goku-san, no podemos usarla.— Respondió Wendy, refiriéndose a Natsu y ella —Por eso vinimos a comprar armas…

Parecía que iban a seguir hablando de eso cuando Happy interrumpió.

— ¿Tú también eres como nosotros? — Preguntó el gato azul a Pantherlily— ¿Eres un Exceed?

—Sí, así es. Aunque si te extrañas por mi tamaño te diré que esto simplemente es una forma de combate, mi tamaño real es parecido al vuestro.— Respondió el ex-general, provocando que Happy soñase con conseguir una forma así de increíble y verse como si fuese una pantera.

—Bueno, los de tú especie también poseéis magia innata así que podrías ser útil en la batalla.— Dijo Edo-Juvia —Y doy por hecho que tienes muchísima experiencia en batalla…

—Sí, y de hecho he peleado con Goku.— Respondió el gran Exceed adoptando un tono mucho más serio —Y no he tenido un rival más duro en mi vida. De hecho estoy convencido que ni siquiera logré hacer que pelease en serio.

—Y aún así ahora quieres seguirnos y pelear, ¡tú eres uno de los nuestros! — Exclamó Natsu mientras le pasaba el brazo por la espalda en un amistoso gesto. —Seguro lo derrotaremos, ya lo verás.

—Por supuesto.— Respondió el Exceed de pelaje negro con confianza. —Os seguiré dónde vayáis y os apoyaré en el combate.

— ¡Genial! — Exclamó Edo-Lucy

Finalmente todos aquellos que no disponían de poder mágico para la misión compraron armas y partieron en dirección a donde Charles les indicó, pues recordamos que ella sabía como acceder hasta el interior del castillo real mediante un pasadizo subterráneo.

Aprovecho el aburrido recorrido sin ningún enemigo por el cual pasearon nuestros amigos durante casi dos horas para dejar claro quienes son los miembros que participan en este asalto al castillo, así como cuales son sus objetivos.

* * *

 **Participantes y sus respectivas armas**

 **Juvia** : Katana x1

 **Lucy** : Cuchillas x2

 **Levy** : Escopeta x1

 **Goku** : Bastón mágico x1 y su "magia"

 **Natsu** : Lanzallamas x1

 **Wendy** : Cañón de aire x1

 **Happy** : La voluntad x1000

 **Charles** : La voluntad x1000

 **Pantherlily** : Musica sword x1

 **Objetivo principal** : Recuperar las lacrimas donde se encuentran los habitantes de Magnolia y los miembros de Fairy Tail antes de que sean convertidos en puro poder mágico y usados como energía.

 **Objetivo secundario** : Derrotar a Evil. En caso de no ser posible, simplemente escapar con las lacrimas.

* * *

Tras un buen rato andando, nuestros amigos alcanzaron unas escaleras mediante las cuales llegaron a lo que parecían ser las catacumbas del castillo. Todo estaba oscuro, habían varias estanterías con archivadores, seguramente archivos del gobierno, pero no se iban a detener a sabe qué eran, cada segundo podía ser clave.

—Charles, ¿sabes dónde tienen la Lacrima? — Preguntó Goku con seriedad.

—Debe estar en la zona de reservas mágicas.— Respondió la gata —La seguridad es bastante alta para gente sin poder mágico, pero contigo y Pantherlily deberíamos poder superarla.

— ¿Sabes algo de qué clase de obstáculos podríamos encontrar, Charles? — Preguntó Levy

—Pues…— Respondió la gata mientras adoptaba una postura pensativa, la cual mantuvo durante unos segundos hasta que por fin se decidió a contestar a la peliazul —Sinceramente no tengo ni idea.

—Pero supongo que no habrán enemigos humanos más allá de Evil…— Dijo Natsu con las manos en la nuca

— ¿Cómo sabes eso, Natsu-san? — Preguntó Wendy

—Según nos dijeron, ese tal Evil se dedica a eliminar a todos adultos y Exceeds, por lo que los posibles guardianes deben tratarse de bestias. De hecho lo más seguro es que esos monstruos que nos atacaron cuando Lucy nos encontró formasen parte de alguna especie de guardia real o algo así… ¿Ocurre algo, chicos?

—N-natsu, ¿d-desde cuándo eres tan inteligente? — Preguntó Goku realmente inquieto.

— ¡YO SIEMPRE SOY INTELIGENTE, IDIOTA!

—Bueno, sea como sea debemos darnos prisa y andar con pies de plomo ya que no sabemos con certeza a qué nos estamos enfrentado, ni siquiera yo lo sé.— Dijo Pantherlily —Avancemos.

Todos los integrantes del equipo comenzaron a avanzar por el enorme castillo, y no podían sino dejar de sorprenderse al ver como la seguridad era totalmente inexistente, parecía que andasen por una alfombra roja, ni siquiera oían nada, todo era silencio, pero alguien parecía no estar tan seguro.

—Chicos, huelo a una persona…— Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras todos se encontraban escondidos tras un muro, por si las moscas —Ni siquiera sé de quien se trata pero lo huelo.

—Si no sabes quién es significa que no se trata de Goku ya que al ser genéticamente iguales, deberían tener olores parecidos, o eso creo.— Respondió Charles —Tal vez sea algún niño o algo por el estilo, no debemos preocuparnos. Sigamos.

Todos siguieron avanzando hasta que finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser la sala del laboratorio, donde supuestamente se encontraban las lacrimas en las que estaban todos aquellos a los que querían salvar.

—De acuerdo, entraremos Goku y yo primero ya que somos los que estamos en mejores condiciones para lo que pueda ser que haya ahí dentro.— Dijo Pantherlily haciendo gala de su experiencia como militar —Nunca sabemos lo que puede haber dentro. Si no os decimos nada, no entréis, ¿entendido?

—Por supuesto.— Dijo Edo-Lucy —Pero yo también entro con vosotros.

— ¡Lucy, otra vez con esas! — Exclamó Juvia algo enfadada — ¡No puedes seguir así siempre!

— ¿O-ocurre algo? — Pregunto Goku algo confuso —Yo creo que Lucy es realmente fuerte y por mucho que sea inferior a mi contraparte puede ser de ayuda.

—Haz el favor de obedecer y seguir las normas del equipo, esto es serio. — Respondió Levy con un tono serio pero sin esa carga hiriente con la que solía dirigirse a la rubia.

-Cállate… He dicho que entro y lo que digo lo hago. ¿¡Entendido!?

—Haz lo que te salga del coño…— Respondió Levy entre suspiros.

" _Parece como si algo muy fuerte la empujase a querer entrar en la sala. Durante toda la misión no ha dado ningún problema de esta clase y ahora comienza a actuar de manera impulsiva… Imagino que debe ser por el odio al Goku de este mundo, pero siento que su odio es mayor que el del resto de sus compañeras… "_

—Bueno,ven si quieres.— Dijo Pantherlily mientras se colocaba delante de la puerta del laboratorio. —Detrás de mí, en caso de recibir un ataque nada más entrar, será mejor que yo os cubra, al fin y al cabo quien supongo que puede hacer algo contra ese desgraciado eres tú, Goku.

—Entendido, realmente sabes lo que te haces.— Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa

—Son muchos años al mando de un ejército, chaval.— Y la pantera devolvió la sonrisa.

Los tres seleccionados entraron en la sala con la esperanza de que todo saliese bien. Esta era realmente enorme. La iluminación era muy oscura y la habitación solo contaba con la luz nacida de las diferentes máquinas que habían allí presentes.

—No siento la presencia de nadie, podemos avanzar.— Dijo Goku de modo que Pantherlily comenzó a andar hacia adelante.

Estuvieron un rato avanzando por un largo pasillo y mientras tanto los que se quedaron fuera de la sala no podían hacer nada más que inquietarse por no saber qué diablos estaba ocurriendo allí dentro.

Finalmente llegaron hasta una zona mucho más despejada en esa enorme sala, y allí estaba la lacrima, la cual no era demasiado grande.

— ¿S-son estas? — Preguntó Goku — ¿En serio ya lo hemos logrado?

—No, no puede ser tan fácil, esto es demasiado extraño.— Dijo Edo-Lucy muy inquieta —Llevan años intentando conseguir esto, es imposible que no haya nada de seguridad. Y además, ¿no es muy pequeña? No tengo una referencia de como suelen ser estas lacrimas pero…

—Tienes razón, debemos estar alerta…— Respondio el Exceed negro.

—Bueno, sea como sea, ¡me llevaré la lacrima! — Dijo Goku mientras se cargaba a la lacrima de menor tamaño a la espalda —Debemos encontrar la forma de devolver a su forma humana a toda la gente que se ha convertido en estas lacrimas.

—Sí, avisemos a los demás y vayámonos de aquí.— Dijo Pantherlily, a lo que todos comenzaron a salir de la sala.

Lucy, Goku y Pantherlily llegaron donde estaban los demás, quienes se alegraron de ver como ya tenían la lacrima en su poder y que por fin podrían recuperar a sus compañeros de Fairy Tail y a toda la gente de Magnolia.

—No, yo no soy capaz de creerme esto…— Seguía diciéndose Lucy —Aquí pasa algo…

—No te preocupes más, ¡todo está…! — Dijo Natsu

— ¡Perfectamente! — Dijo una voz entre aplausos.

 **Escuchad de fondo: Black Goku Theme (Extended)**

Todos se giraron en dirección al origen de la voz y quedaron congelados al ver de quién se trataba. Cabello alborotado y oscuro, ojos negros y con una dulce pero a la vez tétrica sonrisa. Iba vestido con un gi gris y negro. Era alto, delgado y tenía… una cola.

—T-tú…— Murmuró Goku quien, como todos, fue capaz de entender al instante de quién se trataba.

—Increíble, es realmente increíble.— Dijo el tipo mientras seguía aplaudiendo —Quién me iba a decir a mí que atraería a mi propio contraparte al hacer uso de la magia Ànima. El azar es algo fantástico, de eso no cabe duda…— El sujeto echó un vistazo a todos los que allí se encontraban, quienes estaban realmente tensos —Realmente habéis montado un gran equipo para tratar de recuperar la lacrima. ¡Incluso habéis estado muy cerca de conseguirlo!

—Tú… bastardo…— Murmuró Lucy mientras colocaba las manos en las empuñaduras de los cuchillos que se encontraban en sus caderas —Esta vez te juro que te mataré…

— ¿Me matarás? ¿Una basura como tú? — Dijo Evil —Ni tan siquiera eres alguien que merezca existir. Vosotros… ¡no sois más que piedras en el camino a un nuevo mundo!

La rubia se disponía a lanzarse en cabeza a por ése tipo, pero entonces se topó con el brazo extendido de Goku, el cuál le bloqueaba el paso.

—Lucy, no puedes con él.— Dijo el Saiyajin mientras miraba al sujeto para después hablarle directamente —Doy por hecho que eres el Goku de este mundo y que no nos vas a dejar llevarnos esta lacrima así como así, ¿me equivoco?

—Oh, has acertado en todo… Aunque… realmente esa lacrima no me interesa en lo absoluto, al fin y al cabo tan solo hay la magia de dos personas en ella. Son dos personas bastante fuertes pero… dos personas al fin y al cabo. — Dijo Evil, a lo que todos se pusieron en guardia — ¡Vaya, dais por hecho que os voy a atacar!

Todos tragaron saliva ante esas palabras. El Goku de Edolas miró al tejado del pasillo en el que se encontraban, aumentando aún más la tensión que se respiraba en la sala. Entonces, Goku vio como una horrible sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Evil, lo cuál fue el aviso de que todo iba a comenzar.

— ¡HAPPY, CHARLES, LLEVAOS A WENDY Y A LA LACRIMA DE INMEDIA…! — Gritó el Saiyajin totalmente alterado, mas no pudo terminar la frase.

—No lo creo.

Todos miraron en dirección a al lugar desde el cual sonó la voz del Goku de Edolas y vieron como este ahora se encontraba justo en medio de donde todos se encontraban.

" _¡Qué velocidad!"_ Pensó Goku asustado al ver como en nada se había plantado allí en medio.

" _¿Qué diablos pretende? ¡Se está acorralando él solito, ahora lo tenemos rodeado!"_

— ¿Creéis que me acorralaría sin tener algo pensado? No me hagáis reír…— Dijo Evil con una sonrisa confiada — ¡HAAA!

El Goku de Edolas alzó sus dos brazos de manera que generó una explosión de Ki que mandó a todos a volar y los estrelló contra las paredes del pasillo. Sin esperar ni un instante Goku y Lucy se levantaron y se lanzaron de cabeza a por el Saiyajin.

" _Parece que tendré que andarme con cuidado con mi contraparte. Aunque no está a mí nivel…"_

Lucy lanzó varios cuchillazos a Evil, quien los esquivo rapidísimamente para después darle un golpe en el estómago seguido de una patada en la cara que volvió a mandarla a volar contra el muro. Después fue Goku quien atacó a su contraparte de Edolas. Ambos intercambiaron rápidos y duros golpes, pero finalmente Evil volvió a ganar al conectar un rodillazo en todo el estomago del pelinegro, haciendo que Goku escupiese sangre.

" _N-no puede ser, ni tan siquiera el Goku de Earthland está a su altura…"_ Pensó una preocupada Levy.

— ¡TOMA ESTO DESGRACIADO! — Gritó un descontrolado Natsu justo antes de disparar con el lanzallamas, pero entonces — ¿Q-qué…?

—No me gustaría que usases eso aquí dentro, idiootaa…— Dijo Evil de manera realmente burlona.

Sin que el pelirrosa pudiese siquiera ver lo que había ocurrido, Edo-Goku había agarrado el cañón del lanzallamas con su mano y lo había torcido, inutilizando de este modo el arma e impidiendo que el Dragon Slayer pudiese disparar.

—T-tú, bastardo…— Dijo Natsu mientras veía furioso el rostro de Evil, un rostro que lo miraba de manera burlesca.

— ¿Qué sucede equipo? ¿Ya no sabéis que hacer? — Dijo el Saiyajin de Edolas de manera burlesca.

— ¡Esto acaba de comenzar! — Gritó Edo-Juvia mientras se reincorporaba y empuñaba su katana después de haber tenido la mala suerte de darse un duro golpe en la cabeza tras haber salido disparado cuando Evil provocó esa explosión — ¡Te venceremos!

—El asco que me dais es directamente proporcional a vuestro entusiasmo.— Dijo él mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara —Está bien… Si tantas ganas tenéis de pelear…— De repente una especie de portales dimensionales se abrieron en las paredes del enorme pasillo en el que se encontraban de los cuales comenzaron a salir muchos de esos licántropos que previamente les atacaron.

—No puede ser, esto realmente no me gusta…— Dijo Pantherlily mientras empuñaba su espada y no cesaban de aparecer esos seres infernales. — ¡Preparaos!

Todos los miembros del equipo formaron un círculo mientras eran rodeados por esas bestias sedientas de sangre las cuales comenzaban a colocarse en diversas zonas del pasillo, algunas estaban colgadas de las paredes o techo, otras en el suelo mientras iban rodeando a nuestros amigos…

La cuestión es que estaban bien jodidos.

—Bueno, habéis llegado muy lejos, pero hasta aquí.— Dijo Evil quien estaba con los brazos cruzados —A ver cuánto sois capaces de aguantar… ¡ATACAD!

Finalmente las más de cuarenta bestias que se encontraban esparcidas por todo el amplio pasillo se abalanzaron sobre nuestros amigos, quienes comenzaron a pelear contra ellas como buenamente podían, pero aún y así no lograban evitar sufrir daños.

" _Mierda… por más enemigos que derrotamos no logramos que dejen de aparecer… Tal vez si ataco a mi contraparte pueda detener el flujo de monstruos… De hecho parece que él esté concentrado en mantener esos portales abiertos para que sigan apareciendo, si lo ataco seguramente no pueda centrarse en ellos y logre cortar el flujo… Debo conseguir un momento para que puedan escapar, ¡sea como sea!"_

Sin esperar un solo instante, Goku se lanzó a tremenda velocidad sobre Evil y ambos chocaron sus antebrazos provocando una fuerte onda expansiva.

—Desgraciados…— Dijo el Goku de Edolas con una cara que reflejaba enorme enfado, pues, como nuestro Goku había pensado, el hecho de que se tuviese que defender estorbaba con la creación de los portales— ¡NO INTERFIRÁIS!

Ambos Saiyajines comenzaron a intercambiar golpes pero, por desgracia, nuestro Goku parecía estar en clara desventaja ante la velocidad de su físicamente idéntico rival, pues este era bastante más veloz que el mago de Fairy Tail.

—Goku, realmente eres bastante poderoso, pero aún y así…— Dijo Evil, quien acababa de esquivar un gancho de nuestro Goku, dejándolo así completamente expuesto

— ¿Q-qué? — Se preguntó Goku, quien ya estaba algo herido, al ver cómo su rival acumulaba ki rápidamente en su brazo derecho _"¿Qué va a ha…?_

— ¡GOKU! — Gritó Natsu desesperado.

Todos miraron a los dos Saiyajines y quedaron completamente helados al ver lo que acababa de suceder. Una espada de energía de energía se había clavado en el pectoral derecho del Saiyajin, quien había quedado completamente paralizado.

—M-maldición…— Murmuró el joven Goku cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar de su pecho y boca —Eres un desgraciado…

La vista del joven guerrero comenzó a volverse borrosa mientras veía la sonrisa de su enemigo. Sabía que con esa herida no podría hacer nada por derrotar a Evil, pero no podía detenerse si quería que sus amigos saliesen vivos de esa.

—Y-yo… Aún puedo seguir…— Dijo Goku entre jadeos de agotamiento mientras sentía como algunos de sus sentidos comenzaban a fallarle. —No puedo perder ahora…

Evil le dio un puñetazo en la boca de estómago, provocando que nuestro Saiyajin escupiese más sangre, y después lo agarró del cuello de su Gi.

—Qué infantil…— Dijo Evil mientras tenía agarrada a su contraparte y la miraba desde arriba — ¿De verdad te pensabas que simplemente por tu buena voluntad y tú coraje me ibas a derrotar?

— ¡GOKU-SAN! — Gritaba una desesperada y llorosa Wendy mientras trataba de ganarse un hueco entre todas esa bestias para así poder ir a ayudar a su amigo

—Ese bastardo…— Murmuró Natsu entre dientes, quien de haber podido usar su magia probablemente hubiese provocado un incendio. — ¡APARTAD LOBOS DE MIERDA!

— ¿Unas últimas palabras Goku? — Dijo Evil mientras alzó la oscura espada de Ki.

— T-tú, no les hagas daño a mis amigos, desgraciado…— Dijo el Saiyajin con una voz realmente débil

Entonces, por algún motivo que desconocemos, la mirada de Evil cambió enormemente al escuchar las palabras de su contraparte y ver su rostro de desesperación y pena.

Goku no podía entender qué era lo que había sucedido a su versión de Edolas, pero ahora su expresión era más débil y triste.

Evil conectó un durísimo y seco puñetazo en el estómago de Goku, lo que provocaría que en unos pocos segundos cayese inconsciente. Todos los demás no entendieron porque no se atrevió a matarlo, pero rápidamente algo haría que su atención se centrase en otro hecho.

" _¿Eso ha sido una explosión?"_ Se preguntó Goku antes de caer inconsciente a causa de la paliza recibida por aquel enigmático muchacho.

* * *

 **Canción del ending: Bloc Party - Skeleton**

* * *

Quise escribir un avance pero como aún no tengo claro que haré para el siguiente cap, prefiero dejarlo sin escribir xD

* * *

 **Bueno chicxs, hasta aquí llega el demorado capítulo 22 de este fic el cual espero que os haya gustado mucho :)**

 **Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado o tenéis cualquier cosa que preguntar o decirme, ya sean dudas, sugerencias o críticas, dejádmela en la sección de reviews para que pueda responderos ^^**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	23. ¡MIS DISCULPAS!

¡Hola lectores! Esto es solo una nota de aviso para informaros pues como podéis ver estoy tardando una auténtica barbaridad en escribir este capítulo y bueno, vengo a explicar el motivo ya que me sabe realmente mal dejaros esperando sin que sepáis absolutamente nada. Además tal vez os preguntéis ¿por qué mierda actualiza otra historia y esta no?

Sencillo, quiero escribir pero me está costando mucho hacerlo en esta historia y por ello he comenzado con la otra, pues era una idea que tenía en mente de hace tiempo y quería publicar algo. Os preguntaréis por qué no puedo publicar en la de cambio de mundo, el motivo es el siguiente.

Sí, efectivamente, estoy sufriendo mi primer, por así decirlo, bloqueo de escritor. El tema es que los sucesos más importantes que marcarán esta saga sí los tengo claros, el problema está en que me está costando escribir lo qué ocurre entre esos sucesos. Por ejemplo, sin que esto sirva de referencia para lo que pasará ni nada de eso, imaginamos que yo planeo que en esta saga personaje X peleará contra personaje Z, personaje Y besa a personaje Q y personaje U muere. Vale, con este ejemplo de mierda me refiero a que ya he decidido que será lo más importante que marque a la saga, pero no sé qué escribir entre medio, cuándo dar paso a un momento u otro, cuando y como meter los Flashbacks (porque en esta saga serán muy necesarios) y cosas así.

Podríamos decir que las ideas vienen sin problemas, la dificultad llega cuando quiero organizar y estructurar esas ideas, ¿entendéis?

Ahora estoy pasando por un momento de la saga es que hay un río antes de llegar a sucesos tan importantes y que ya tengo claros, el problema es que construir el puente me está costando mucho, pero llegará un punto en la saga en que todo será más fluido, así que no os preocupéis.

Lo que es seguro es que no tengo intención en abandonar esta historia.

Y ahora acerca de las reviews, sé que estoy tardando demasiado en responderos y sinceramente, no tengo excusa, simplemente es algo que digo "ya las responderé" y lo voy alargando y lo voy alargando. Cuando veáis que os llegan mensajes privados con respuestas a las reviews, eso significará que el nuevo capítulo está a punto de ser publicado, cuando digo a punto hablo de horas, o tal vez minutos.

Aún así mis más sinceras disculpas amigos lectores.

Un saludo y nos vemos pronto, el siguiente cap ya lleva 4200 palabras escritas.

POR CIERTO, IMPORTANTE: Hace tiempo que lo veo y no me gusta nada, hablo del título del Fic cambio de mundo: goku en earthland. Me parece un nombre realmente malo, el cual puse sin pensar demasiado. Por eso os propongo lo siguiente, os invito a que me dejéis en las reviews vuestras propuestas para rebautizar a este Fic, si vuestra opción me gusta, la usaré como el nuevo título de la historia. No aceptaré los siguientes: Fairy Tail Z, Dragon Tail, Fairy Dragon ni nada por el estilo puesto que eso ya está muy trillado. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, nos vemos pronto amigos.


	24. La batalla se acerca ¿Quién eres, Goku?

**¡Hola a todxs amigxs! ¡PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓOOOOOON POR EL RETRASO, (en todos los sentidos)! Como ya dije sufrí un bloqueo de casi un mes y por eso no pude actualizar ya que no era capaz de superar ese atasco en el que me encontraba, pero ahora ya tengo las ideas mucho más claras y sé por dónde avanzar ^^**

 **Por cierto, tengo en cuenta lo de los títulos pero quiero reflexionarlo más profundamente así que de momento aún no cambio nada, aún podéis proponer si queréis. Os leo a todos.**

 **Bueno, este cap tendrá muy poca acción y se centrará en explicar cosas sobre la saga, como Edolas ha llegado a esa situación entre más cosas que ya veréis. La acción y las peleas épicas llegarán en el siguiPORCIERTOHABÉISVISTOELCAP DE GOKU VS JIREN AY DIOSK COSA MÁS ÉPICA AHHHH AÚN SIGO FELIZ Y YA HA PASADO CASI UNA SEMANA DESDE QUE SE EMITIÓ EL CAP. ¿Qué os pareció?**

 **Y bueno, ahora, como siempre, responderé a las reviews de los que no tienen cuenta, disculpad si me dejo alguna amigos :'(**

 **Me encanto buen cap pones...: ¡Muchas gracias amigo! Me alegro de que te gustes y aprecies el esfuerzo que hago por que Goku no sea el único importante!**

 **Nexxoz: ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo compañero! Me alegro de que te gustase la escena de Goku y Erza, y sí, la pelea es una referencia al Vegetto vs Zamasu xD ¡Nos vemos amigo!**

 **obito uchiha: Gracias por la sugerencia fiel lector, agradezco mucho tu apoyo ^^ ¡Nos vemos amigo!**

 **Bellzador: Wow, uno de los escritores que me incitó a escribir sobre estas dos historias (y a escribir en general) se pasa por mi fic y encima dice que le gusta. ¡Esto realmente me alegra! Y capto lo del título y realmente me gusta, lo tengo muy en cuenta. Y bueno, lo del español europeo realmente me cuesta corregirlo ya que lo hago de forma prácticamente inconsciente. Aún y así muchas gracias por pasarte, nos leemos ^^**

 **black goku: Ya se me pasó amigo, muchas gracias por tu continuado apoyo, de verdad ^^ Me alegra ver lo mucho que te gusta esta historia :) ¡Y gracias por recordarme lo de Gildarts! ¡En cuanto regresen de Edolas lo incluyo!**

 **2017: ¡La tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias compañero! Y sobre Gohan, aún no lo he decidido.**

 **Que te parece saiyayin en earthland: Me gusta, el problema es que siente que es muy parecido al de superpony xD Aun y así muchísimas gracias anónimo lector ^^**

 **Amy: Contigo está todo dicho ^^ Seguimos en contacto :)**

 **Que te parece si cuando no tengas ideas haces una OVA: ¡Sí, eso haré la próxima vez! ¡Gracias por la idea amigo!**

 **Tommy: ¡Sí, estoy bien amigo, soy español! ¡Espero que tú también estés bien! ¡Gracias por preocuparte! ¡Y la idea de Acuario me encanta, aunque para eso queda muchíiiiiisimo xD**

 **Conner: Mmm, tengo otros planes en mente pero aún y así tu idea es bastante buena :) ¡Gracias por ayudarme con la historia amigo!**

 **Miky: ¡Realmente me encantó la segunda idea! Aunque ya veré qué (no digo nada porque podría ser un spoiler muy gordo xD) ¡Gracias por pasarte amigo, aprecio tu apoyo!**

 **Ahurtojo: ¡Lluvia de ideas, realmente os la agradezco chicos! Me gusta me gusta, aunque para cuando llegue Cell, Wendy ya será una mujer adulta xD (No digo más xD)**

 **Mizuki: ¡Perdón! Me alegro de que te gustase el cap! ¡Tus dudas se verán resueltas ahora! (O algunas de ellas) ¡Gracias por pasarte amigo :)!**

 **SUPER NELSITO: Gracias bro ^^**

 **1010: No tardará demasiado en eso xD Y bueno, fue un final con luces y sombras, le pongo un seis. ¡Gracias por el apoyo bro!**

 **navyseal: I really appreciate your efforts to read my story bro. I hope you keep enjoying the story even the language barrier ^^ Thank you for your support bro :)**

 **obito uchiha: Su poder aumentará un poco, ya verás en el siguiente enfrentamiento, amigo ^^ ¡Gracias por pasarte bro!**

 **blackdrago15: Sobre Erza no puedo decirte bro, ya verás que ocurre con ella en esta saga. Muchas gracias por pasarte amigo ^^**

* * *

 **Canción del OP: Death Note OP 1**

* * *

" _¿Dónde estoy?"_ Se preguntó Goku mientras poco a poco abría los ojos _"Lo último que recuerdo es escuchar una explosión después de que Evil me venciese…"_

—Vaya, ¡por fin despiertas! — Dijo una voz femenina que Goku reconoció fácilmente.

— ¿M-mirajane? — Dijo él algo desconcertado mientras se percataba de que se encontraba tumbado en una cama que seguramente se encontraba en alguna habitación de Fairy Tail de Edolas — ¿Qué ha pasado, dónde están los demás?

—No te preocupes, gracias a dios todos están bien y Wendy se ha encargado de tu herida.— Respondió Edo-Mira con una sonrisa —Tú reposa, ahora iré a avisar a los demás de que ya despertaste y ellos te podrán contar qué sucedió.

—D-de acuerdo…— Respondió con cierta inseguridad pues no entendía muy bien qué diablos podía haber ocurrido.

La joven de níveos cabellos salió del cuarto en el que se encontraba el Saiyajin para avisar a todos los presentes en el gremio de que el enfermo por fin había despertado. Tampoco había una gran preocupación pues todos sabían que su vida no corría peligro, pero de todos modos era una alegría saber que se había recuperado.

—Chicos, Goku ya ha despertado y podéis ir a verlo, aunque lo mejor sería que solo fuesen sus compañeros del gremio de Earthland. Es una habitación pequeña y podría ser algo estresante para él.— Anunció Mirajane.

Y efectivamente, en cuanto ella dio el aviso, todos los magos procedentes de Earthland se levantaron, algunos con más calma y otros… bueno…

— ¡LA PUERTA LA PAGAS! — Gritó Edo-Lucy al ver como cierto pelirrosa la tiró abajo de una patada para entrar como en la habitación como una exhalación.

— ¡GOKU, HAY QUE VOLVER Y APLASTAR A ESE HIJO DE LA GRANDÍSIMA PU…! ¡AGH! — Gritó Natsu, mas no pudo terminar la frase ya que alguien lo tiró al suelo para pasar por encima de él.

— ¡E-erza! — Exclamó el chico tremendamente feliz y aliviado de verla, aunque algo extrañado pues seguía sin entender nada — ¿Estáis todos bien?

— ¡Sí! — Exclamó ella mientras se acercaba a la cama donde estaba el chico para destaparlo y colocar la mano muy delicadamente sobre su pectoral derecho —Bueno, parece que ya ha cicatrizado… Qué alivio…

— ¿A qué te refie…? ¡Hola chicos!

Para sorpresa del Saiyajin, acompañando a aquellos compañeros de Earthland que también habían participado en la misión, estaban Gray, Ten Shin Han, Gajeel y Lucy, además de Erza quien ya había hecho acto de presencia segundos antes.

—Parece que te guste que te apaleen, idiota.— Dijo Gray mientras todos iban entrando en la pequeña habitación.

— ¡No digas eso, Gray! — Le regañó la Lucy de Earthland —Seguramente hicieron lo que pudieron…

— ¡Ahh! ¡Ya lo recuerdo todo! — Exclamó Goku —Peleamos contra mi contraparte y al menos a mí me derrotó. Después lo último que recuerdo es escuchar una explosión y caer inconsciente… ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Y la lacrima?

—Al parecer en esa lacrima que recuperasteis, solo estaban Erza y Gray.— Respondió Gajeel —La que contiene a todos los demás miembros de Fairy Tail y los ciudadanos de Magnolia está en otro lugar del castillo.

— ¿P-pero qué pasó después de la explosión? — Preguntó un aturdido Goku — ¿Cómo logramos escapar, lo vencisteis o algo?

—No, era imposible vencerlo.— Dijo Ten Shin Han —Simplemente logré localizaros ya que sentí tu energía y entramos al castillo reventando las paredes. Una vez allí usé el Taiyoken (o bengala solar, como la conozcáis, la técnica para cegar al oponente) y huimos como pudimos. Después la contraparte de Natsu nos vino a buscar con un camión y nos trajo de vuelta.

— ¿Y esos monstruos? Nos tenían acorralados…— Preguntó el Saiyajin

—Digamos que hice un barrido rápido…— Dijo Gajeel mientras convertía su brazo en una barra metálica, dando a entender el tipo de ataque que realizó.

—Realmente tienes una magia muy poderosa…— Dijo Goku al Dragon Slayer de hierro.

—Como ya sé que lo preguntarás te lo diré yo antes.— Irrumpió Erza —Al parecer con la magia Dragon Slayer se puede devolver a las personas convertidas en lacrimas a su forma humana. Por eso Gray y yo ya hemos regresado.

—Con que de eso se trataba…— Se dijo Goku a sí mismo —Entonces… ¡Espera un momento! ¿¡Por qué vosotros si podéis usar magia!? ¿Y cómo es que no terminasteis encerrados en la lacrima!?

—A mí me salvó Horologium en el momento en que Magnolia fue absorbida.— Dijo Lucy para después referirse a Ten y Gajeel —Y al parecer ellos no saben muy bien cómo fue que no acabaron absorbidos.

— ¿Y entonces cómo habéis podido llegar a Edolas? — Preguntó el Saiyajin

—Mystogan nos trajo hasta aquí.— Respondió el tríclope —Y en cuanto a lo de la magia, él nos dio unas pastillas las cuales hacen que podamos superar el bloqueo que al parecer hay en este mundo.

(Nota del autor: Ten Shin Han no hubiese necesitado tomar esa pastilla pues el es un usuario de Ki, lo que ocurre es que aún no lo sabe, al igual que Goku)

— ¡A nosotros también nos las ha dado y podemos usar por fin nuestra magia! — Exclamó Wendy alegremente.

— ¡I-increíble! ¿Y dónde está él ahora? — Preguntó el saiyajin — ¿Ya se ha marcado un Mystogan?

— ¿Qué es marcarse un Mystogan? — Preguntó Gajeel

—Siempre que alguien desaparece sin más le llamamos marcarse un Mystogan, porque es lo que él siempre hace.— Respondió Gray.

—Pues sí, ha desaparecido.— Respondió Ten Shin Han con un suspiro. —Bueno, creo que sería bueno que descanses ya que no nos queda otra que volver a atacar al castillo si queremos recuperarlos a todos.

—Nosotros estaremos planeándolo todo y ya te contaremos más tarde.— Dijo Lucy —¡Vamos, chicos!

Finalmente los jóvenes magos fueron abandonando la sala, pero Natsu se percató de algo.

— ¡Oye Erza, vamos! — Le dijo el pelirosa a la chica quien le puso una mueca que él no supo interpretar — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Natsu, vamos.— Dijo Lucy mientras tiraba de su bufanda y se lo llevaba.

Goku se quedó mirando a la puerta hasta que esta se cerró y entonces dirigió su mirada a la chica que estaba sentada en un costado de la cama.

—Me alegro de ver que estás bien, Erza.— Dijo el chico con una tranquila sonrisa que ella el devolvió —Aunque sigo preocupado por los demás, me alivia ver que ya estas a salvo de esa Lacrima.

—Los chicos me han contado lo que os ha pasado y sobre la batalla que tuvisteis contra ese tal Evil. Según lo que me han dicho era muy superior a ti.

—Sí, realmente no tuve ninguna posibilidad de derrotarlo, y si no me mató fue porque no quiso.— Dijo Goku ganándose la atención de la pelirroja —Cuando ya me tenía completamente vencido y se disponía a matarme, por alguno motivo que desconozco, se detuvo y se conformó con dejarme inconsciente… Además, su rostro se apenó, no sé por qué…

—Tal vez le hiciste recordar algo que lo apena, quién sabe.— Respondió ella —Debe haber algún motivo por el cual ha comenzado con todo este exterminio, no puede haber decido hacer algo así por nada… Aunque bueno, sea como sea debemos detenerlo. ¡Lo que hace es una locura y no se justifica con nada! — Dijo Erza muy convencida, como si hubiese dado un gran discurso, a lo que Goku comenzó a reír — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿He dicho algo raro?

—No, nada, nada… ¡Es solo que te ves muy linda cuando hablas así de convencida! — Respondió él medio riendo en lo que provocó un sonrojo en la cara de la chica — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a que tú me piropees, supongo.— Respondió la pelirroja algo más calmada —Que me lo digan cuatro imbéciles por la calle, pues me da igual porque me basta con aplastarlos, pero contigo es distinto.

—No sé qué es piropees, Erza.— Respondió él con cara de duda

—Pues halagar a una persona, decirle cosas que te gustan ella y eso.

— ¿Y te molesta que lo haga?

—No, si eres tú no, de hecho me gusta.— Aclaró ella con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano. Quedo un rato en silencio, simplemente mirando al chico. —Parece mentira, yo creo que nunca dejaremos de tener problemas. Cuando por fin pensaba que podríamos estar más tranquilos nos absorbe a todos un portal, llegamos a un lugar en que hay otro enemigo superpoderoso al cual tendremos que derrotar sí o sí… Parece una broma de mal gusto.

—Erza.

— ¿Sí?

—Cuando todo esto se solucione, te prometo que tendremos una cinta.

— ¿Una cinta? ¿Cómo que una cinta?

—Mirajane me dijo que tal vez te gustaría que tuviésemos una cinta tú y yo, ¡y ya sé dónde te llevaré!

— ¡Ah! ¡Te refieres a una ci…! ¿¡QUÉ!? — Exclamó ella sorprendida — ¿G-goku, estás bien?

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, no me imaginaba que tú me propusieses una cita, la verdad.— Respondió la maga pelirroja — ¡Pero claro, te acompañaré! ¿Y dónde me quieres llevar?

—Bueno, había pensado que quizás te gustaría ir al lugar en el cual viví con el abuelito Rob, esta un poco lejos de Magnolia pero… ¡me hace ilusión llevarte allí! — Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa —Ese sitio es muy importante para mí y quiero que tú también lo ve… ¿Erza, qué ocurre?

—No, no te preocupes…— Dijo ella mientras se frotaba los ojos con una gran sonrisa. Al parecer se le había escapado alguna lágrima —Me muero de ganas de ir, Goku.

— ¡Qué bien! — Exclamó él felizmente —Es una casa muy pequeña, ¡de hecho había tan poco espacio que el abuelito y yo teníamos que dormir siempre en la misma cama porque no cabían más! Pero como por aquel entonces yo era muy pequeño no había problema…

—No te preocupes por eso, tonto.— Dijo ella para después acercarse a él y darle un ligero y suave beso en los labios. —El simple hecho de saber que allí vivisteis tú y el abuelo Rob ya es suficiente para que me encante.

De repente Goku se levantó rápidamente de la cama, estiró sus piernas y brazos y se comenzó a vestir con su desgastado pero ahora limpio Gi naranja.

—Bueno, pues en ese caso acabemos rápidamente con esto y así podremos ir antes, ¿no crees? — Dijo él mientras comenzaba a calzarse las botas —Además, no sabemos de cuánto tiempo disponemos para salvar a nuestros amigos.

—Goku, tú que has peleado contra Evil, ¿de verdad es tan fuerte?

—Es increíblemente fuerte pero… Siento que podemos vencerlo si atacamos todos juntos.— Dijo él confiado mientras se ataba el bastón de su abuelo a la espalda —Ahora todos pueden usar su magia y encima somos más. No veo porque no podamos vencerlo.

— ¿No crees que, quizás, le quede poder oculto o algo así? — Preguntó ella

—No lo creo, lo sé.— Respondió Goku con seriedad —Pero… ¡No nos queda otra! ¡Lo venceremos!

— ¡Pues vamos! — Exclamó ella animada al momento en que Goku terminó de vestirse.

Finalmente ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala principal del gremio, donde todos estaban reunidos y con una actitud bastante seria de la cual los dos se contagiaron rápidamente.

—Disculpad que hayamos tardado tanto, teníamos cosas que hablar.— Dijo Erza para después encontrarse con miradas pícaras de la gente que estaba por allí. — ¡NO!

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Goku pues a él también le llovían las miraditas —Simplemente me he vestido después de estar con Erza y ya es…

— ¡GOKU! — Gritó la maga con la cara tremendamente roja mientras todos reían.

— ¿He dicho algo raro? — Preguntó él con cara de duda, dando a entender a todos que, a pesar de que el momento fue gracioso, todo fue un malentendido causado por la aparente inocencia del joven.

—Parece mentira, nunca imaginé que alguien con esa cara pudiese ser tan inocente.— Se dijo Edo-Mirajane a si misma, pensando en el contraparte del Saiyajin.

" _Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre…"_ Pensó cierta peliblanca la cual causó cierto revuelo entre los miembros de Fairy Tail de Earthland en el rato que Goku permaneció dormido.

Nuestros amigos estuvieron repasando el nuevo plan con el cual se disponían a recuperar la lacrima en la que todos los habitantes de Magnolia y el resto de compañeros de Fairy Tail se encontraban.

—Bien, en ese caso saldremos dentro de una hora.— Dijo Edo-Lucy tras finalmente haber aclarado quienes participarían en la nueva misión —Haced lo que queráis mientras tanto. — Y tras eso, ella saco un paquete de tabaco de su bolsillo, prendió un cigarrillo y salió del gremio dando un portazo que dejó descolocados a los chicos de Earthland

— ¿Qué le ocurre? — Preguntó Gray —Entiendo que la situación es muy dura, pero ella parece más afectada de lo normal por todo esto…

—Bueno, ella tiene sus motivos…— Le respondió Edo-Natsu tímidamente.

— ¡Pero sigue sin justificar su actitud! — Recriminó Levy — ¿Esa perra se cree que Evil solo le ha hecho daño a ella o qué?

—Pero Levy, no es eso…— Respondió el pelirrosa de Edolas.

—Entiendo, prefiero no forzarla a recordar ningún tra… ¿Eh, dónde vas? — Preguntó Gray al ver a Lucy tomar el mismo camino que su contraparte — ¡Es mejor que la dejes tranqui…!

—Déjala.— Dijo Natsu Dragneel mientras lo tomaba del brazo —Ella sabrá qué hacer.

Lucy salió del edifició y allí, sentada bajo la sombra de aquel gran árbol que era el gremio, estaba aquella joven físicamente idéntica a ella. Nuestra maga celestial pudo percatarse de que ella estaba observando una pequeña fotografía, mas cuando Lucy Ashley se dio cuenta, se apresuró en guardarla.

—Qué quieres.— Pregunto la de Edolas con un tono bastante antipático, pero eso no frenaría a la maga celestial.

—Según lo que me han hablado de ese tal Evil, es realmente complicado derrotarlo, y no dudará en matarnos… Tal vez no lo logremos, ¿eres consciente? — Preguntó Lucy, sorprendiendo a su contraparte pues no se esperaba que le viniese a decir algo así.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido? No pienses que tendré algún trato especial contigo solo porque seas mi contraparte.

—Solo quiero que sepas que odiarlo más no es lo que te ayudará a poder derrotarlo.

— ¿Te crees que lo odio por placer? ¿Por qué es divertido? — Respondió Edo-Lucy mientras escupía el ya consumido cigarrillo que tenía en la boca.

—Entiendo cuales son tus motivos. Supongo que habrá acabado con la vida de mamá o papa, tal vez la de los dos…— Dijo ella, provocando que su contraparte se levantará y la encarase.

—No he pedido que vengas, no he pedido que me hables.— Dijo Edo-Lucy mientras agarraba a la Heartfilia de su blusa —Pero te exijo que te largues, ¡AHORA!

—Parece que no quieres oír nada.— Respondió Lucy mientras apartaba a su contraparte forzándole a soltarla —Pero solo eres una idiota y no te das cuenta de lo que estás perdiendo. — Siguió ella mientras le daba la espalda —Tal vez él te quito mucho, pero no imaginé que mi contraparte fuese tan idiota como para tirar lo que le queda. Nos vemos en una hora, Lucy.

—Desgraciada… ¿Te crees que sabes mucho?

—Bueno, tengo cierta experiencia.— Respondió la rubia —Yo tomé un camino y lo cierto es que me fue bastante bien. Veo que tú estas tomando uno distinto al mío y me huelo que es el equivocado.

— ¿Has terminado tu sermón? — Preguntó la Lucy de Edolas.

—Sí, por desgracia sí.— Respondió la maga celestial tras un breve suspiro _"Idiota… Estás completamente cegada por el rencor y el odio, pero sea como sea lograré que cambies… Sí, lo conseguiré."_

Edo-Lucy quedó un rato pensativa una vez ya se encontraba de nuevo a solas. Aunque se había enfadado con su contraparte, no pudo evitar dudar en si quizás ella tenía razón… Pero no, ella no tenía tiempo para amiguismos. Se prometió no descansar hasta acabar con Evil, hasta que pagase por todo lo que le había quitado.

" _No dejaré que nadie me aparte de mi objetivo, yo me vengaré, a toda costa…"_

* * *

Evil se encontraba retirado en una de las habitaciones del palacio real. Él estaba sentado en la cama, pensativo, analizando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Justo después de que esas tres personas irrumpiesen de la nada y ayudasen a todos a huir, comenzó a analizar la situación y hubo una idea que se instaló en su pensamiento y se apoderó completamente de él, una remota pero existente posibilidad.

" _Si ha llegado mi contraparte, eso significa que quizás, tal vez ella también…"_ Pensaba Goku mientras tomaba el marco de una foto y la miraba con detenimiento. En su rostro se dibujó una triste sonrisa, provocada por la imagen que sostenía en sus manos. _"No, no serías tú, por mucho que se parezca a ti…"_ Pensó, para después dar un beso a la imagen y dejarla sobre la mesilla.

Y no solo pensaba en eso, también había quedado algo confundido a causa de la reciente pelea que tuvo horas antes contra todos, especialmente ante su contraparte. ¿Por qué dudó? ¿Por qué no fue capaz de rematarlo?

" _N-no les hagas daño…"_

—No, no… ¡NO! ¡Él está corrupto, como todos!— Se dijo a sí mismo Evil mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la cara y con la otra se golpeaba la pierna duramente —No volveré a dudar, debo acabar con ellos… ¡Solo son basura! — Se decía el joven, como si tratase de convencerse. —Eso es, la próxima vez no dudaré… ¡No dejaré que nadie interfiera con nuestro plan! Sí… Un nuevo mundo donde no se cometerán los errores del pasado, donde no habrá gente malvada… Para ello debo reiniciarlo todo…— El saiyajin miró por última vez a la fotografia, antes de abandonar la habitación _"No dejaré que ningún niño vuelva a sufrir lo que tú sufriste…"_ Pensó Goku.

* * *

Pasó la hora y nuestros amigos decidieron que era el momento de volver a partir, no sabían de cuánto tiempo disponían para recuperar la Lacrima y salvarlos a todos y por ello no podían andar dudando. ¿Iban lo suficientemente preparado? Realmente no lo sabían, no eran realmente conscientes de a qué se enfrentaban pero, aún así, tenían que arriesgarse o de lo contrario podrían arrepentirse durante toda su vida por haberla pasado esperando mientras todos sus seres queridos eran transformados en nada más que puro poder mágico.

—Bueno, pues al final vamos Natsu, Gray, Ten Shin Han, Gajeel, Erza, Wendy, Charles, Happy, Heartfilia y Goku, ¿cierto? — Preguntó Edo-Lucy, haciendo un repaso de todo lo que habían hablado hasta entonces —Y tú, Natsu, te quedarás esperando por si tuvieses que llevarte a algún herido.— Siguió ella, refiriéndose al Natsu de Edolas, quien tenía un coche increíblemente rápido y además era un excelente piloto.

—De acuerdo, en ese caso…— Dijo Erza mientras golpeaba su puño izquierdo en la palma de su mano derecha, en un gesto que recordaba muchísimo a Natsu — ¡A por ello!

— ¡SÍ! — Exclamaron todos animados en respuesta.

Y otra vez, el mismo camino, el mismo destino, el mismo enemigo y los mismos objetivos, pero ahora eran más para pelear y se sentían mucho más confiados de sus posibilidades. Durante el camino, alguien rompió el silencio.

—He pensado en algo, y la verdad creo que es un gran problema…— Dijo Gray, ganándose así la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Erza

—Bueno, ahora debemos enfrentarnos a eser tal Evil para poder salvar a nuestros amigos y también acabar con esta tiranía, pero, si lo derrotamos… ¿Qué viene después? — Preguntó Gray, cosa que algunos ya entendieron

— ¡Pues nos vamos a casa a come…! ¡AGH! — Gritó Goku al recibir un golpe de Erza, con lo cual interpretó que había hecho algún comentario desafortunado. Después de tantos años, ya comenzaba a entender como funcionaba su relación con la chica, aunque le costó bastante.

—Primero lo mataremos, luego veremos que hacemos con todo eso.— Dijo Edo-Lucy mientras seguía andando.

—Estamos hablando de la vida de millones de niños.— Respondió Erza mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la chica tratando de detenerla — ¿Crees que podemos actuar de cualquier manera? ¡Acabar con Evil supone un enorme cambio en sus vidas!

—Suéltame.— Ordenó Lucy, a lo que todos se asustaron, pues nunca nadie se atrevía a hablarle así a Erza

—Venga chicas, tranquilidad, centrémonos en lo realmente impor…— Dijo Natsu, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

—Me puedo imaginar qué tanto odio sientes por ese tal Evil.— Dijo Erza totalmente calmada, cosa que ninguno se esperaba. —Pero déjame decirte que te estás equivocando por completo con tu actitud, tu forma de actuar y todo. Espero que logres darte cuenta, hay cosas más importantes que una venganza.

—Qué fácil es hablar sin saber…— Dijo Edo-Lucy —Me gustaría verte si hubieses vivido lo que yo.

—No me conoces de nada, ni siquiera a mi contraparte de este mundo, así que no des por hecho que nunca he tenido rencores ni odios.— Respondió Erza algo más molesta. —Todos aquí tenemos lo nuestro, no des por hecho tan pronto.

—Erza, déjalo.— Dijo Ten Shin Han mientras le sonreía confiadamente —Se dará cuenta.

— ¡No importa chicos, una vez hayamos acabado con ese mal todo será más fácil! — Dijo Goku con una cálida sonrisa — ¡Todo saldrá rodado, ya veréis!

—En fin…— Suspiró Erza —Espero que hagamos lo correcto un vez todo esto haya terminado.

—Si es que termina…— Respondió Happy, ganándose un puñetazo de Erza.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el gremio de Fairy Tail de Edolas, todos estaban con un semblante serio, sabían lo mucho que se jugaban en esa misión y que era posible que algunos, o tal vez todos, no volviesen vivos de allí y lo más probable es que si ellos morían, también lo harían todas sus esperanzas de acabar con esa terrible realidad en la que vivían.

—Ave maría purísima que estás en los…— Rezaba la recatada Cana de Edolas, tratando de conseguir algo de ayuda divina para nuestros amigos en su cometida

—Es no va a servir de nada, Cana.— Dijo Levy, ferviente atea —Ganarán si tienen lo suficiente para hacerlo y punto, no hay más.

—Bueno, déjala que rece si quiere, no tiene nada de malo.— Respondió Mirajane mientras secaba unos vasos con poco entusiasmo.

Realmente el silencio reinaba en la sala, a pesar de algunas escasas intervenciones tratando asuntos totalmente triviales y sin importancia, al menos en comparación con la situación en la que se encontraban. Algunos fumaban para aplacar un poco los nervios, otros afilaban espadas, preparaban armas con la escasa munición de la que disponían por si se diese el caso en que fuese necesario dar apoyo a los chicos.

Una chica de corto cabello blanco observaba la situación detrás de la barra, junto a Mirajane, quien de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, dejando escapar algún que otro suspiro. La joven se veía algo triste y preocupada, pero claro, todos suponían que era la tensión de la situación y no le daban más importancia que esa, al fin y al cabo todos estaban así.

Pero ella no, Mirajane, así como Elfman, sabía perfectamente qué pasaba con ella.

—Lisanna, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó Mira mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermana.

Ella la miró, se tensó un poco por la pregunta, respiró hondo y mintió.

—Sí, supongo que como todos…— Respondió ella algo intranquila mientras con su dedo dibuja círculos encima de la barra del bar.

—Míralo por el lado bueno, ahora al menos tenemos una pequeña posibilidad de acabar con toda esta locura.— Dijo la chica de largos y blancos cabellos con una sonrisa.

—Sí, claro…— Respondió Lisanna entre suspiros, pero entonces sintió como su hermana la abrazó suavemente — ¿Q-qué ocurre Mira?

—Lisanna, sé que no es sólo la pelea lo que te preocupa.— Dijo Mirajane en voz baja

— ¿Eh? No me digas que…

—Hermanita, no nos enfadamos contigo, no te preocupes.— Siguió Elfman mientras tomaba de la mano a sus dos hermanas — ¿Quieres que vayamos fuera a hablar?

Y así fue, los tres marcharon hasta la puerta del gremio. Fuera hacía calor, pero era soportable, al fin y al cabo estaban acostumbrados. Se sentaron en las escaleras de entrada al edificio. Elfman y Mira se esforzaban mucho en que Lisanna no se sintiese incómoda, tenían una sensación de prisa por hacerle saber que no la culpaban por nada.

—Hermanita… ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? — Preguntó Elfman a una cabizbaja Lisanna, quien era abrazada cálidamente por Mirajane.

—No nos hubiésemos enfadado tonta, ya lo suponíamos desde hacía mucho… Tus extrañas lagunas de memoria, el hecho de que no te quedase ningún tipo de lesión después de la caída…— Dijo Mirajane en voz algo baja —Y además, algunas noches tenías pesadillas y decías algo sobre que este no era tu mundo, llegaste a mencionar algo sobre Earthland…

Ambos hermanos pudieron ver como Lisanna se puso aún más tensa y triste a causa

—Yo, no podía…— Respondió Lisanna al borde del llanto —N-no quería que vosotros tamb… No, no era capaz… Vi que vosotros también sufristeis la pérdida de mi yo de aquí y no fui capaz de deciros la verdad al veros tan alegres cuando pensasteis que yo era vuestra…

— ¿Hermana? — Interrumpió Elfman claramente emocionado, pues su voz comenzaba a temblar —Tonta, para nosotros tú también eres nuestra hermana. Tanto tú como nuestra otra Lisanna sois dos personas maravillosas y os queremos muchísimo a las dos, ¿entendido? —Sentenció cuando las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Se abrazaron y lloraron, sin decir nada, ¿para qué iban a hablar? No era el momento, simplemente necesitaban estar juntos en una unión que dejaba bien claro que el cariño que se tenían estaba por encima de cualquier problema u obstáculo.

Se sentían aliviados, habían sido capaces de quitarse ese peso de encima antes de aquella gran batalla que sus compañeros librarían contra aquel ser que llevaba tanto tiempo atormentándolos. Sabían que si todo acababa mal, al menos se habrían ido habiéndose sincerado, o al menos eso pensaban todos…

—Lisanna, si esto acaba bien, o al menos acabas tú viva…— Dijo Mirajane —Creo que deberías volver a Earthland.

—Nosotros ya hemos asumido que la Lisanna de este mundo ha fallecido.— Dijo Elfman —Pero tus hermanos de Earthland aún deben estar sufriendo, debes regresar y contarles lo que te ha sucedido pues al fin y al cabo su hermana no ha fallecido y ellos creen eso.

La pobre Lisanna no sabía ni qué decir, pero entendía perfectamente que ellos tenían toda la razón, sus hermanos de Earthland aún estarían sufriendo, y no solo ellos…

—Además, no sé si lo notaste pero todos los muchachos de Earthland, mientras Goku estaba inconsciente, te miraban con mucha pena. De hecho el Natsu de ese mundo se escondía y se esforzaba en contenerse para no llorar…— Dijo Mirajane —Cuando llegaste a este mundo dejaste un hueco enorme en sus corazones, ¿entiendes? Estás a tiempo de arreglarlo, cariño.— Sentenció mientras la abraza y le acariciaba sus cortos y blancos cabellos.

—Pero… Si me voy dejaré otro hueco aquí…— Decía Lisanna con los ojos aún hinchados por el mar de lágrimas que dejó salir previamente

—No, el hueco que ha quedado aquí no lo generaste tú Lisanna.— Dijo Elfman —Además, por mucho que te de pena dejarnos, que sigamos viviendo como si tú fueses la Lisanna que perdimos sería vivir en una mentira. No tengas miedo y ve, Lisanna.

—Nosotros ya estamos agradecidos de haber podido conocerte y compartir contigo estos dos años— Dijo Mirajane —Han sido muy duros por toda la situación que vivimos en este mundo, pero tú has conseguido que se haga más fácil. Eres una persona genial, Lisanna.

—Chicos, yo…— Dijo ella mientras rompía a llorar y los peliblancos se abrazaban con fuerza.

* * *

Nuestros amigos avanzaron por el túnel hasta que finalmente llegaron al final, mas la sorpresa que se llevaron al salir de este fue mayúscula. ¡Habían terminado en un oscuro y húmedo bosque!

—Pero qué mierda…— Se dijo Natsu — ¿No se supone que hemos tomado el mismo camino que la última vez? ¡Qué coño hacemos aquí, joder, Charle!

— ¡Ella no tiene la culpa pedazo de anormal! — Gritó Gray mientras lo agarraba por la bufanda.

— ¡Dejad de pelear! — Ordenó Erza — ¡Eso no solucionará nada! Ahora debemos centrarnos en encontrar el palacio rápidamente, el tiempo aprieta.

—Sí, pero… ¿Por qué ahora hemos salido por aquí? — Preguntó Gajeel — ¿No se suponía que ese túnel llevaba al palacio real?

—Mis pensamientos están bastante confusos pero ahora estoy recordando algo…— Dijo Charle mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente. —Sí, en el palacio cuentan con mecanismos para modificar la ruta de los caminos secretos a palacio. Como si fuese algo parecido a las vías de un tren, desde allí pueden cambiar la dirección de esos caminos.

—Pero… ¿por qué tus recuerdos son tan borrosos? — Preguntó Goku.

—Ni yo misma lo sé… De hecho no sé por qué tengo estas memorias sobre Edolas cuando nunca había estado aquí previamente.— Respondió la gata —De hecho, del mismo modo que Happy, el huevo en el que nací eclosionó ya en Earthland…

— ¿Y no sabes cuál puede ser la causa de que os enviasen? — Preguntó Natsu, a quien le interesaba saber más sobre los orígenes de su querido amigo azul.

—No, no tengo ni la más menor idea.

— ¿Y tú, no sabes algo? Al fin y al cabo también eres un Exceed, ¿cierto? — Preguntó Erza mientras miraba inquisitivamente a Pantherlily. Este, con total serenidad y sinceridad, respondió.

—En la anterior sociedad que había en este mundo, los Exceed eramos considerados una raza superior, se podía decir que se nos temía como a seres divinos. Nada más lejos de la realidad, realmente los Exceed, contando algunas excepciones, hemos sido una raza bastante débil y con escaso poder mágico.

— ¿Y entonces por qué os temían? — Preguntó la Lucy de Earthland.

—En tiempos muy, pero que muy lejanos, eramos una raza despreciada y maltratada por los humanos, pero entonces sucedió algo.— Narraba Pantherlily —La magia comenzó a florecer en nosotros. Esta era débil y escasa, pero aún y así podíamos presumir de ser la única raza en toda Edolas con poder mágico innato. Los humanos quedaron abrumados ante tal milagro y los Exceed les hicieron creer que habían sido bendecidos por los dioses y que, si no les respetaban y veneraban recibirían la ira de estos.

—Sí, realmente has dado una explicación excepcional, Lily.— Dijo una voz masculina que todos captaron, la cual provocó que dirigiesen sus miradas en dirección a esta.

Y allí estaba Mystogan, quien como de costumbre, apareció de la nada y sin que nadie entendiese qué diablos hacía allí, aún y así nuestros amigos no se preguntaron acerca de eso, ya estaban acostumbrados a la forma de actuar del peliazul. Aunque lo que sí les sorprendió fue la actitud del negro Exceed, quien se arrodilló ante la presencia del mago de Fairy Tail.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Se preguntó Natsu — ¿Por qué se arrodilla?

—Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, príncipe. Esperábamos ansiosos su regreso.— Dijo Pantherlily

—No es necesario que te arrodilles, ya no soy el príncipe de nada, Lily. Todo ese mundo ya terminó.— Respondió Mystogan, sus palabras eran simples, pero reflejaban una durísima realidad.

Todos quedaron súmamente sorprendidos ante esa escueta conversación. Las miradas de asombro y perplejidad sobrevolaban por el ambiente, pero nadie sabía qué decir. ¿Príncipe? ¿Mystogan, un príncipe?

—Mirad, hay muchas cosas que debéis saber sobre este mundo. Siento que como mis camaradas de gremio que sois no os puedo seguir ocultando quien soy.— Dijo Mystogan al mismo tiempo que veía como Natsu parecía dispuesto a interrumpirle. El peliazul supuso a qué se debía y por ello se anticipó al Dragon Slayer de fuego —No, no te preocupes, he logrado destruir la máquina que convertiría la Lacrima en poder mágico, por lo cual disponemos de más tiempo. Repararla les llevará un día, si contamos con que trabajaran a toda velocidad para repararla.— Dijo Mystogan

— ¿Cómo la has destruido? — Preguntó Goku

—Mi magia es muy útil para misiones de este tipo y además conozco cada rincón del palacio como la palma de mi mano.— Dijo Mystogan mientras comenzaba a andar. —Ahora, si no os importa, seguidme por favor, podrían aparecer bestias del ejército en cualquier lugar.

Y así fue, todos siguieron al siempre enigmático mago de azules cabellos. El silencio en el ambiente era realmente sepulcral, nadie decía nada, simplemente seguían a Mystogan a la espera de llegar a donde fuese que el quería llevarlos.

Tras unos diez minutos, finalmente nuestros amigos se adentraron al interior de una cueva en la que, sorprendentemente, había una tenue luz al final de esta y, además de eso, se oían algunos murmullos de animadas voces infantiles. Todos se preguntaban quienes podían estar allí, todos menos Mystogan y Pantherlily.

—Bueno, pues aquí estamos.— Dijo el peliazul cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar de donde provenía esa luz, al cual nacía de una pequeña hoguera situada en el centro de un amplio espacio en la cueva.

A la lumbre de esa cálida llama se encontraban más de treinta Exceeds de todas las edades, aunque se podía decir que sobretodo abundaban los niños, quienes por lo general corrían y jugaban por allí.

— ¡Oh, hay muchos juntos! — Exclamó Goku sorprendido — ¡En Earthland es muy raro encontrar uno y aquí los hay a montones!

—Goku, modérate.— Dijo Erza.

A pesar de mantener la calma, todos los Exceeds allí presentes se sorprendieron mucho al ver al Saiyajin. Un extenso 'Oh' inundó toda la cueva mientras rebotaba en sus paredes y generaba un gran eco. Nuestros amigos se dieron cuenta de como todas las miradas se enfocaban en él. Ante esta incertidumbre una Exceed encapuchada salió al frente mientras todos los demás se apartaban para dejarle vía libre. Esta, sin más se planto delante de Mystogan y procedió a retirar su capucha, revelando así su aspecto, el cual era el de una Exceed de grandes ojos y blanco pelaje, aunque también destaco unos puntos simétricos en su cara los cuales creaban una especie de dibujo. Podríamos decir que para el canon de belleza de esa especie, ella era realmente hermosa, y de hecho se parecía mucho a cierta gata recientemente unida al gremio…

—Príncipe Mystogan, general Pantherlily, han hecho un trabajo realmente asombroso.— Dijo la gata —Hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que estoy inmensamente agradecida por su trabajo.

—Muchas gracias.— Dijeron ambos mientras hacían una reverencia.

Dicho esto, la gata se dirigió todos nuestros amigos y dijo lo siguiente. —Por favor, no tengan vergüenza, adelante, acomódense donde buenamente puedan. El espacio escasea pero podrán encontrar un lugar que les sea confortable, quisiera que escuchasen lo que les tengo que decir.

—No es necesario que nos llame de usted, no se preocupe.— Dijo Lucy Heartfilia con un tono amable, quien había entendido que probablemente ella fuese alguien muy respetada por todos. —Puede tutearnos si así lo desea.

—Verá, realmente no estoy acostumbrada a hablar de otro modo y me sería demasiado extraño.— Respondió la gata.

—Entiendo, en ese caso hable como desee.— Respondió la rubia

Todos se acomodaron como buenamente pudieron en la cueva, alrededor del fuego, el cual fue reavivado por Natsu ante el asombro de todos los pequeños Exceed, quienes se sorprendieron al ver como este usaba fuego sin problemas. Todos se presentaron ante esa gata blanca y dieron sus nombres.

—Mi nombre es Shagatta, es un placer teneros a todos aquí.— Dijo la gata.

—Y bueno,qué es lo que quería decirnos? — Preguntó Gray —Verá, no dudamos de la importancia de lo que nos quiere decir pero… tenemos algo de prisa.

—Entiendo, en ese caso trataré de ser lo más escueta posible, Mystogan me ha dicho que ya sabéis ciertas cosas que él os ha contado así que iré al grano.— Dijo Shagatta —En esa sociedad previa a la actual, el mundo estaba dividido en dos grupos, los humanos y los Exceed y a nosotros se nos consideraba como seres superiores. Bueno, pues yo era la "reina" de los Exceed y, en cierto modo, se podía decir que era la principal autoridad del reino, llegué a ser venerada como una diosa…— Dijo mientras suspiraba, como si se avergonzase de aquello —Pero nada de eso, realmente yo no tenía el poder de nada…

—¿Aha? — Dijeron todos, interesados como chiquillos a los que les cuentan un cuento.

—Era una sociedad fanática, cegada por la fe religiosa, y muy, muy manipulable.— Dijo ella con un tono apagado. —Ahora hará unos once años, un venerado profeta predijo que el mundo se acercaba a su fin y que el apocalipsis llegaría de la mano de un chiquillo que por aquel entonces entonces tendría unos seis años. El supuesto "demonio" estaba entre los menores de esa franja de edad. Y especificó aún más, dijo que este se encontraba en la localidad de Nibelheim, un pequeño pueblecito a unos cien kilómetros de la capital…

— ¿Y… qué pasó? — Preguntó Erza — ¿Qué hizo usted como reina?

—Yo… El rey humano, presionado por la que, por aquel entonces, era la principal autoridad religiosa del reino, el sumo sacerdote, decidió que, como medida preventiva, ejecutaría a todos los chiquillos de aquel poblado para así prevenir que aquel demonio pudiese desarrollarse del todo.

— ¡P-pero eso es una locura! — Exclamó la pequeña Wendy

— ¿Y siendo usted la principal autoridad de ese mundo, no hizo nada por detener todo eso? — Preguntó Ten Shin Han con una acusadora mirada —Me sorprendería mucho que esa masacre se llevase a cabo con su beneplácito.

—Sí, de hecho esto no contaba con el consentimiento de la reina.— Dijo Pantherlily, quien vio como a Shagatta le iba a costar hablar de eso. —Desde las más altas esferas del reino humano, se sabía perfectamente que toda esa historia de que eramos seres divinos no era más que una mentira, mas a ellos ya les convenía vivir con eso.

— ¿Y? — Preguntó Erza

—Decidieron encerrar a todo aquel que se opusiese a la orden de ejecución dada por el sumo sacerdote y el rey, entre ellos la reina Shagatta, además de varios cargos militares, entre ellos él.— Dijo Mystogan señalando a Pantherlily

—Pero vamos a ver, si Shagatta era considerada como algo parecido a una diosa, ¿no causo revuelo en la sociedad que la encerrasen? — Preguntó Gajeel aturdido — ¡Esto es absurdo!

—No, no lo es.— Dijo Ten Shin Han —Era tan fácil como meter a un doble en su cargo, que imagino que es lo que se hizo.

—Has dado en el clavo, realmente eres inteligente.— Dijo Pantherlily

—E imagino que sin opositores, la orden se llevó a cabo, ¿no? — Dijo Gray, a lo que Shagatta asintió bastante afectada.

—Sí, así fue… Más de cien chiquillos perdieron la vida aquel día, aquel maldito día…— Dijo la gata blanca totalmente afligida.

—Es una maldita locura…— Murmuró Erza

—Pero… ¿Por qué es tan importante que sepamos esto? — Preguntó Goku, esforzándose para no parecer irrespetuoso. —No es que no me parezca algo grave ni nada de eso, es solo que… Bueno, mejor me callo.

—No, no te preocupes, entiendo que te parezca un poco extraño que cuente esto.— Dijo la gata tratando de desincomodar al Saiyajin —Si os he explico esto, es porque, paradójicamente, es el origen del fin.

— ¿Cómo? — Se dijeron todos.

—Sí, curiosamente, esas acciones que se llevaron a cabo para acabar con ese demonio, fueron las que, pasados unos años, lo harían despertar.— Dijo Shagatta —Imagino que ya sabéis sobre quien estoy hablando, ¿cierto?

—Evil…— Murmuró Goku en voz baja —Así que estos son sus motivos…

—Exacto, su deseo de crear una nueva sociedad nace precisamente de aquel día en el cual se llevó a cabo esa masacre. Eso, y las malas influencias que fue recibiendo a lo largo de su vida fue lo que le llevaron a ser como es ahora y a hacer lo que está haciendo. — Dijo la gata blanca —Y claro, con el inmenso poder que tiene no hay quien lo detenga.

— ¿Malas influencias? — Preguntó Erza

—Sí, Goku no actúa solo.— Respondió Mystogan —De hecho no es él quien toma las decisiones en el actual gobierno, ese es Arlés, el actual rey de Edolas.

—Ese bastardo…— Gruñó Edo-Lucy entre dientes.

—Sospechamos que fue él quien realmente inculcó toda esta ideología en Goku y lo hizo ser como es.— Dijo Mystogan —Tiene una gran oratoria y discurso, es alguien capaz de convencer hasta a las piedras, así que para él influenciar a un simple niño, como en su momento lo era Goku, debió ser pan comido. Aunque claro, todo esto es una suposición.

Todos quedaron en silencio unos segundos, asimilando todo lo que acababan de oír. Una historia totalmente devastadora, la muerte de una sociedad ya enferma desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuya supuesta vacuna solo ayudó a acelerar, o quien sabe si crear, el virus que acabaría destruyéndola por completo.

Erza miró a Goku sin que prácticamente nadie se diese cuenta. Parecía preocupada, su mirada se mostraba apagada a pesar de estar clavándose en la cara de su en esos momentos cabizbajo compañero. Realmente había algo que la preocupaba bastante.

" _Realmente… ¿Si Goku hubiese estado mal influido, también podría haber acabado así? No quiero ni pensarlo… ¿Pero y si realmente ese tal Evil es solo cómo mi Goku pero ha estado manipulado desde pequeño? Goku siempre ha sido un chico increíblemente inocente, de hecho nunca he visto a alguien así. No se me ocurriría un niño más fácil de manipular que él, siempre creía todo lo que le decían, para él la gente nunca mentía y todo era cierto… Si Evil es el mismo caso… Quiero ayudarlo pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Realmente alguien que ha hecho un genocidio tan sumamente grande puede redirigir su vida? ¿Podrá vivir en un mundo en el cual es odiado por prácticamente todos? Su caso es mucho más grave que el de Jell…"_

—Erza, ¿en qué piensas? — Le dijo Goku con una cara de cierta preocupación.

Y ella, como toda su vida hizo, con tal de no preocuparle ni a él ni a ninguno de sus amigos, decidió simplemente no explicar qué era lo que paseaba por su mente.

—Nada, simplemente pensaba en cómo podríamos vencer la batalla.— Respondió ella con una débil sonrisa —No te preocupes, estoy bien.

—No te preocupes, Erza-san.— Dijo Wendy con timidez — ¡S-si estamos juntos podemos hacerlo!

—Claro.— Respondió la pelirroja mientras sonreía a la chiquilla.

Entretanto Shagatta, mientras miraba a la pelirroja, pensaba en lo siguiente. _"Realmente estás preocupada por tu amigo, ¿cierto? La posibilidad de que él pudiera haber terminado del mismo modo te aterra… Es normal, es algo realmente horrible. Pero este chiquillo está perfectamente acompañado, no debes sufrir por eso, jovencita. Y viendo qué tan unidos estáis, no puedo sino alegrarme de la decisión que tomé hace diez años…"_ Dijo mientras ahora dirigía la mirada hacia Happy, quien se encontraba hablando con una gata mayor y muy parecida a él, y con otro Exceed blanco y cascarriabas. Realmente parecía muy feliz. Mas quien realmente captó su atención fue Charles, quien parecía tremendamente unida a esa tímida y hermosa chiquilla de azules cabellos. _"_ _Sí, realmente tomé la mejor decisión posible con los pequeños, ahora ellos pueden vivir en un mundo en paz como es Earthland…"_

Tras esto, todos estuvieron charlando e interactuando con aquellos Exceeds tan simpáticos que vivían en la cueva. Los pequeños se asombraban al ver los distintos tipos de magia que los magos de Fairy Tail podían usar, otros, al ver su cola, preguntaban al Saiyajin si él acaso era hijo de un gato o algo parecido, a lo qué simplemente respondía que no tenía ni idea puesto que no sabía quienes eran sus padres.

Tal vez tú, querido lector, piensas que deberían ir a por Evil sin perder más tiempo para así salvar a sus amigos, pero realmente ya no era una cuestión de relojes,que se marchasen una hora más pronto no cambiaría nada ni haría que la pelea contra el enemigo fuese más fácil. Todos acordaron que sería Mystogan quien daría la señal de cuando partir pues él, con su magia, tenía controlada la situación y sabía de cuanto tiempo disponían.

Erza por su parte seguía sumida en esos pensamientos, los cuales realmente la tenían preocupada ya que la idea de que ese Goku en el fondo fuese como el suyo la apenaba increíblemente, y viendo esto, la reina Shagatta decidió hablar con ella.

—Erza, ¿me equivoco? — Preguntó la gata hablándole a la pelirroja.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre.— Respondió ella.

— ¿Le importaría si hablamos sobre un asunto? — Dijo la ex-reina —Es algo importante y me gustaría que lo supiese, ya que parece muy apegada al Goku de Earthland.

—Claro.— Respondió la pelirroja mientras se levantaba y se iba con la gata a la entrada de la cueva con tal de que no las pudiesen oír.

El cielo era gris y la lluvia caía de manera débil pero continuada. Erza decidió apoyarse en el robusto tronco de un gran árbol, lista para escuchar lo que fuese que le iba a decir la Exceed. Realmente no sabía qué podía contarle sobre Goku que ella no supiese.

—Seguramente sea presuntuoso por mi parte querer hablarte de alguien a quien debes conocer muchísimo cuando yo apenas lo acabo de ver.— Dijo Shagatta mientras miraba al cielo y con una leve sonrisa suspiraba. —Pero quiero asegurarme de que sabe esto.

—No se preocupe, entiendo que lo hace para ayudar.— Dijo Erza para que no se sintiese incómoda —Adelante, hable sin tapujos.

—Bien, en ese caso… Realmente Goku tiene unas características físicas de lo más peculiares, ¿no crees? — Preguntó Shagatta

—Bueno, tiene cola y en fuerza física es bastante superior a la media, de eso no cabe duda, además su cuerpo sufre cambios y reacciones que no he visto en nadie más.

—Exacto, a eso me refiero.— Dijo la gata —Seguramente ya tenga sus sospechas, pero quiero aclararle algo de manera completamente definitiva. Goku no es un ser humano, e incluso sospecho que quizás no sea de este mundo.

— ¿P-pero usted cómo sabe eso? — Preguntó Erza algo tensa al oír eso último. Lo de que no fuese humano… Era algo que se esperaba, ¿pero que no fuese de ese mundo?

—Verá, es simple.— Dijo la ex-reina —El hecho de que el Goku de este mundo tenga poderes no es una simple cuestión de azar en la que él, milagrosamente, haya sido bendecido con poder mágico.

— ¿Cómo, a qué se refiere?

—Goku no posee magia.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó la maga con una cara de enorme sorpresa e incertidumbre — ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Yo misma he visto como él la usa!

—Entiendo que le parezca extraño, al fin y al cabo lo que le voy a decir a continuación es algo absolutamente inimaginable dado a que nunca nos hemos planteado la existencia de algo así. Tanto Earthland como Edolas son mundos gobernados por el poder mágico y eso siempre ha sido así.— Dijo Shagatta —Pero sucede que él posee un poder distinto, algo que no es de este mundo.

—Q-qué…— Dijo Erza, quien se encontraba en absoluto shock — ¿O-otro tipo de poder además de la magia?

—Exacto, sus cuerpos no albergan magia como tal, su energía es distinta, más potente pero a la vez más peligrosa.

— ¿Peligrosa? — A Erza ya le comenzaba a preocupar eso

—Si nosotros agotamos nuestro poder mágico simplemente quedamos fuera de combate.— Dijo la gata blanca —Pero si ellos consumen todo su poder… Mueren.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Erza

—Porque a diferencia de a nosotros con la magia, su poder es lo que les mantiene vivos, este nace de su propia energía vital.

Erza quedó en silencio ante esa afirmación. Ahora entendía como era que a Goku le costaba tanto usar "magia" de pequeño y porque que le agotaba tanto utilizarla al principio, sí, ahora todo encajaba perfectamente. Y si a eso sumamos sus peculiaridades físicas… Sí, ya no cabía ninguna duda, Goku no era un ser humano… ¿Pero entonces qué?

— ¿Pero entonces qué? — Preguntó Erza —Si no es un humano, ¿entonces qué?

—Si le soy sincera, eso ya no lo sé.— Respondió Shagatta. —Aunque espero que nada de esto cambie su percepción sobre él.

—Por supuesto que no.— Dijo Erza convencida a pesar de aún estar asimilando todo eso —Yo lo quiero de todas todas, solo porque sea diferente en ciertos aspectos no va a cambiar nada con él.

—Me alegro mucho. Al igual que todos sus amigos, parece un buen chico.— Dijo la gata —Es bonito verlos tan unidos a todos.

—Pues sí… Realmente me siento bendecida de tener a estas personas de mi lado…— Dijo ella mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho —Son bastante salvajes y cabezotas, pero se les coge cariño.— Finalizó ella con una cálida sonrisa.

Y tras esto, todos se reunieron en la cueva para volver a partir de nuevo hacia el palacio real, siguiendo las indicaciones de Mystogan.

" _Sí, lo lograremos."_ Pensó Erza mientras toda la tropa salía de la cueva en dirección al palacio.

* * *

 **Cancion del ED: Dragon Ball Super ED 10**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 **Goku:** ¡Hola, soy Goku! Vaya, parece que esto no será fácil

 **Natsu:** ¡Vamos Evil, sal de dónde estés, te patearé el trasero!

 **Gray:** ¡Parece que nuestros ataques surten efecto!

 **Evil:** Basuras... Han llegado muy lejos... Déjenme mostrarles qué tanta diferencia hay entre nosotros...

 **Lucy y Happy:** En el próximo episodio... **¡Batalla contra Evil! ¡El poder escondido del Saiyajin de Edolas!**

 **Erza:** No se lo pierdan o de lo contrario juro que los voy a...

 **Goku:** Venga, tampoco te enfades Erza...


	25. ¡El poder oculto del Saiyajin de Edolas!

**¡Hola a todxs amigxs! Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas a Mizuki puesto que recientemente me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de que es una chica, en la anterior review, después de que ella me aclarase su género, volví a hablarle en masculino. Fue totalmente desintencionado pero aún y así quiero pedir disculpas puesto que esto lo considero una falta de respeto. En Fanfiction, y sobretodo en el fandom de Dragon Ball, se da por hecho que todos los fans son hombres y eso es un poco machista ya que se ignora completamente a las mujeres que también pertenecen a este fandom. Así que disculpas Mizuki, fallo mío.**

 **Ahora, centrándome más en el cap, disculpas por haber tardado tanto pero es que me cuesta mantener ese ritmo que llevaba al principio de un cap por semana, ya no tengo la misma fluidez que antes puesto que tengo más cosas que hacer y me distraigo más XD, aún y así mi ilusión por esta historia sigue siendo la misma, no os preocupéis porque no tengo ni la más mínima intención de abandonarla :)**

 **Y ahora, como siempre, pasaré a responder vuestras siempre agradecidas reviews.**

 **HUMBERTO ROMERO (Todas): ¡Hola Humberto! Antes que nada quiero agradecer el gran interés que muestras por la historia. Es bonito ver como hay gente a quien le importa tu trabajo. Respecto a lo que me comentas en las diversas reviews que has publicado. Lo primero es que a estas alturas de la historia no puedo poner algo como el ssj rose, ni siquiera el ssj dorado. ¿Por qué? Pues esto se debe a que ahora mismo, a pesar de que aparezca el ssj falso, el nivel base de Goku sería de la saga de Dragon Ball cuando Goku es un adolescente. Ya he exagerado un poco poniendo al ssj falso, si además añadiese el ssj gold sería demasiado, ya ni mencionar el rose. Además, si añado el rose, eso crearía terribles incoherencias en el futuro lejano (muy muy lejano) del fic cuando sí aparezca realmente el ssj rose. ¿Entiendes? Y la idea de la Lacrima... Verás, sí está interesante, pero en este fic Goku ya es muy poderoso y de hecho a estas alturas es de los tres magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail, si encima le doy el poder de un Dragon Slayer ya sería demasiado, sería tan fuerte que sus compañeros pasarían a ser inútiles. Es por eso que no quiero hacer tan OP a Goku, a pesar de que la idea me gusta. Y por cierto, veo que dejas muchas Reviews preguntando sobre cuando actualizaré el cap. Te recomiendo que te crees un usuario, así podré responderte de una forma más inmediata y podre resolver tus dudas sin tener que esperar a que vuelva a actualizar. ¡Un saludo y muchas gracias!**

 **Set: A pesar de que la idea es buena, para esas alturas Vegeta aún no será miembro de Fairy Tail, ni siquiera será todavía un aliado así que ya te puedes imaginar. Aún y así tu idea es muy buena y te la agradezco de corazón ^^ ¡Muchas gracias amigo!**

 **bellzador: Ya pero no creas, el hecho de que tenga más reviews también se debe a que he subido más caps. Yo cuando sólo llevaba 4 caps no llegaba ni a las 15 reviews y tu ya llevas casi 40, así que imagínate xD Muchas gracias por pasarte colega escritor, que te vaya todo bien :)**

 **Chip: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, un saludo amigo :)**

 **Arthurojo: ¡Hola amigo! ¡Sí, seguramente aparezca en un futuro muy pero que muy lejano. De hecho esta historia no está aún ni por su 20% :) ¡Y sí, el OP de Black Clover me encanta! ¡Me lo apunto para añadirlo en el futuro! Muchas gracias por pasarte tío :D ¡Ah, por cierto! ¡Me encanta la idea de Piccolo! ¡No creo que la haga exactamente igual, pero tomo la idea puesto que me parece muy buena! (Realmente no tenía muy claro qué hacer con Piccolo para ese momento, muchas gracias xD)**

 **jun-kun: ¡Perdona si te hice llorar! Y en efecto, así es, Evil tuvo un pasado muy duro que conoceremos con detalle en próximos capítulos puesto que tengo pensado dedicar un cap exclusivamente a su pasado para que podáis entender mejor al personaje. Y si tu me agradeces por hacer la historia, yo te agradezco por tomar tu tiempo en darle una oportunidad. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

 **SUPER NELSITO: Gracias bro**

 **2017: Jajajajajajajajaja, como se nota lo que os interesa xD (a mí también, para qué os voy a mentir lol) ¡Ya veremos qué pasa en esa cita colega 2017! ¡Un saludo y muchas gracias!**

 **Hugo: Sí, piensa que la reina Hisui es de las principales autoridades de Fiore también en lo que a fuerzas militares respecta, es normal que sea consciente de una amenaza así. Además, en el futuro será muy importante. ¡Un saludo Hugo, espero que disfrutes el cap!**

 **1010: Sólo te puedo decir que sí, verás a Erza como madre. ¡Un saludo 1010 y muchas gracias por tu tiempo amigo! :) (Y lo de Vegeta y Mira... Lee el cap 14 que allí hay una pista clave...)**

 **Conner: Tú idea es realmente excelente, y la tendré en cuenta en el futuro puesto que me parece muy buena, aunque hay cosas que tocaré como que por ejemplo la mamá no será Lisanna entre otros aspectos. Aún así tu idea es realmente genial y de hecho te invito a algo. ¡Realmente escribes bien y tienes buenas ideas! ¿No te haría ilusión escribir un fic? ¡Si algún día te animas dímelo y lo leeré!**

 **obito uchiha: ¡Acertaste de lleno amigo, así es! Muchas gracias Obito, siempre te pasas a comentar y eso es algo que agradezco mucho. Un saludo amigo :)**

 **black goku: ¡Aquí está el cap amigo! ¡Un saludo! :D**

* * *

 **CANCIÓN DEL OPENING: DEATH NOTE OP 1**

* * *

—Parece que esos idiotas van a volver a atacar.— Murmuró el Rey de Edolas mientras en una oscura sala, observaba una pantalla en la que se podía ver como nuestros amigos se dirigían hacia la capital con bastante prisa. —Ese desgraciado de Mystogan nos la ha jugado al destruir el conversor de la lacrima… Y al ritmo que va la reparación podrán llegar a tiempo, habrá que pelear…

—Que vengan, los aplastaremos, no tienen nada que hacer.— Respondió Evil mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos sin prestar nada de atención a las imágenes que se mostraban en el monitor —Por más que ellos sean, siguen sin tener posibilidades.

—Creo que los estás infravalorando mucho, Goku.— Dijo Arlés (recuerdo que ese es el nombre del Rey de Edolas) —Ahora mismo han recuperado su poder mágico y además tu contraparte debe haber incrementado algo sus poderes tras haber acabado herido de ese modo. Confiémonos y les daremos la oportunidad de que terminen con nuestro sueño.

—No permitiré que nadie se interponga en la construcción de este mundo mejor.— Dijo Evil mientras se llevaba el puño al pecho —Nuestra convicción es la más grande, luchamos por un mundo en el que los niños no tengan que sufrir por el pecado de sus padres, en el que no se cometan los mismos errores que en el pasado…

—Exacto, eso es hijo.— Dijo Arlés —Con tu increíble poder lograrás limpiar este mundo, pero para ello es importante que nunca bajes la guardia. Muéstrales qué tan grandes son tus deseos, qué tan grande es tu poder…

—Nuestros deseos padre.— Respondió Evil —Tú fuiste quien me enseñó que este era el único camino posible, tú me hiciste entender qué era lo que ella quería… Hazte fuerte y protegelos a todos, no dejes que esto vuelva a pasar…

—Aún los tienes muy presentes…

—No hay forma de que los pudiese olvidar, padre, al fin y al cabo me crié con ellos.— Respondió el joven Saiyajin con una apagada sonrisa —Estoy seguro de que les hubiese encantado vivir en este mundo, ¿no crees padre?

—Así es, desde donde estén deben sentirse orgullosos de ti.— Respondió Arlés.

—Eso espero…— Dijo Evil con una dulce sonrisa —Bueno, si se están acercando al reino creo que lo mejor sería interceptarlos ahora que están llegando, no quiero que la ciudad sufra daños.

— ¿Los vas a enfrentar tú solo? — Preguntó el anciano —Es algo demasiado arriesgado incluso para ti, si tú caes todo este mundo se hunde, no lo olvides.

—Bueno, cuando empiece el combate envía a algunas unidades para que no me estorben mientras me cargo a los pesos pesados.— Dijo el joven Saiyajin mientras estiraba sus músculos —Pero no olvides que tengo mi as bajo la manga.

—Sería mejor si no lo usases, Goku.— Respondió el anciano

—Sé controlarlo, no te preocupes por eso, Padre.

Finalmente el Saiyajin salió volando por la ventana a gran velocidad, en dirección a dónde sentía las energías de nuestros amigos, quienes no esperaban que el joven fuese a darles caza antes de que estos llegasen a la capital.

* * *

Natsu y los demás avanzaban ahora por unas secas llanuras en la cual era de escasa vegetación y muy rocosa. Todos seguían a Mystogan, quien avanzaba rápidamente en dirección a la capital del reino. Tras unos minutos corriendo, finalmente llegaron a un acantilado y, gracias a la enorme claridad del cielo en aquel día, pudieron ver en la gran distancia una sierra compuesta de enormes y hermosas montañas de picos nevados.

—La capital se encuentra detrás de esa sierra.— Dijo Mystogan

—Aún queda bastante… — Dijo Erza —Pero si aumentamos el ritmo no tardaremos mucho en llegar.

—Exacto, no nos detengamos más, debemos darnos prisa para no tener que mantener una pelea contrarreloj. No podremos vencerlo rápidamente.— Respondió Pantherlily

—Pero no sé si atacar el reino es una buena idea.— Dijo Wendy —Se supone que ahí viven muchos niños inocentes, si se ven involucrados en la pelea es probable que sufran daños, ¿no creéis?

—Sí, tienes toda la razón Wendy.— Respondió la Lucy de Earthland —No podemos ir tan a lo loco sin pensar en toda la población inocente.

—Bueno, en ese caso habría que intentar sacar a Evil de la capital.— Dijo Natsu —Y una vez fuera lo apaleamos, es fácil.

—Pero el debe estar custodiando la Lacrima. — Dijo Erza — ¿De verdad creéis que será tan fácil sacarlo de a…?

—Ya viene.— Dijo Goku tajantemente mientras miraba a Ten Shin Han —Tú también puedes sentirlo, ¿verdad Ten?

—Es muy fácil sentir su energía…— Respondió Ten Shin Han con una sonrisa nerviosa —Es abrumador…

— ¿Cómo? ¿Evil ya está en camino? — Preguntó Edo-Lucy quien, como casi todos, quedó increíblemente sorprendida ante dicha afirmación — ¿Cómo lo sabéis?

—Percepción del poder mágico.— Respondió Goku —No es muy difícil pero hay que trabajar para poder dominar esta técnica. Pero sea como sea este no es el momento de hablar, debemos prepararnos, tenemos unos minutos. ¿Estáis todos listos? Esto va a ser duro…

Todos asintieron mientras comenzaban a preparar sus cuerpos y mentes para el combate, a pesar de que todos se imaginaban que la batalla sería realmente complicada, sólo aquellos que ya lo enfrentaron previamente sabían con certeza de la magnitud del poder de su rival. En la mente de Goku solo pasaba una pregunta _"¿Por qué él me saca tanta diferencia? ¿Qué le ha hecho ser tan increíblemente poderoso?"_ Nuestro Saiyajin no era capaz de entenderlo, por más que reflexionaba y reflexionaba, su mente no encontraba la posible respuesta, parecía que fuese más poderoso porque sí, pero él estaba convencido de que eso no era así, si ambos tenían el mismo cuerpo, debía haber una razón para que él tuviese esa gran fuerza y habilidad en combate. _"_ _Bah, ya lo averiguaré en la pelea…"_

— ¿En qué piensas, Goku-san? — Preguntó la pequeña Wendy

—Ah, nada, simplemente estoy concentrado, prepárate y no te preocupes por mí.— Respondió Goku —Por cierto, Mystogan, ¿sabes algo de esos monstruos que invoca Evil y que rondan por todo este mundo?

—Sí, son bestias creadas por Arlés y actúan en consecuencia a como este los ha programado. Sus órdenes son las de sólo atacar a humanos y exceeds adultos, por lo tanto la única que estaría fuera de peligro sería Wendy.

—Entiendo…— Dijo Erza —Supongo que podrás aprovechar esa ventaja de alguna manera, Wendy.

—Sí, ¡trataré de ser útil! — Respondió la chiquilla — ¡Lo haré lo me…! ¿Qué ocurre Goku-San?

El saiyajin se movía de izquierda a derecha mientras miraba a al cielo, como si buscase algo, mientras murmuraba en voz muy baja.

—Aquí… No, un poco más a la derecha…— Y tras unos segundos ubicándose, finalmente se estableció en un punto y elevó su Ki provocando que un aura blanca lo rodease — ¡Sí aquí es!

— ¿Eh, qué haces Goku? — Preguntó Natsu —Pero si no viene na…

 **SWOOOOOOOSH**

Sin que nadie pudiese reaccionar, una enorme bala de energía impactó de lleno en Goku, quien fue empujado varios centenares de metros hacía atrás mientras con todas sus fuerzas trataba de detener el avance de dicha esfera de poder.

— ¡GOKU! — Gritó Erza al ver como el chico era empujado por esa enorme energía la cual lo alejaba cada vez más y más.

—La batalla ha comenzado…— Murmuró Mystogan en lo que alzaba su vista al cielo — ¡Veo que has decidido tomar la iniciativa, Evil!

—Ghhh…. ¡GRAAAAAAAH! — Gritó Goku cuando por fin logró desintegrar la bala de energía — ¡AHORA TE LA DEVUELVO, TOMA ESTO!

El Saiyajin de Fairy Tail lanzó un potente Kamehameha en la misma dirección por la que este había recibido previamente aquel ataque, el cual pasó a escasos metros de sus compañeros, quienes siguieron con la vista la trayectoria de aquel poderoso rayo azul.

— ¿A quién lo lanza? — Preguntó Gray

—Evil, siento su energía cerca…

" _Adelante Goku… ¡VEN!"_

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

El poderoso ataque del Saiyajin estalló en el aire provocando una tremenda explosión que cegó a todos durante varios segundos. La polvareda generada fue realmente increíble y el sonido por poco no los deja sordos.

— ¿Y-ya está aquí? — Preguntó Lucy Hearthfilia

—Sí, lo huelo…— Respondió Natsu mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba ante la presencia que ahí se manifestaba.

—Bien, parece que habéis venido muchos.— Dijo Evil quien se encontraba detrás de la cortina de humo —Así será más interesante, nunca tengo buenos combates y mi cuerpo me lo pide.

Finalmente todo se aclaró y ambos bandos se pudieron ver las caras. Evil estaba aparentemente solo. Se encontraba flotando mientras sus negros cabellos y grises ropas se mecían al mismo compás que el aún alterado viento. En eso llegó Goku, cuyas palmas de las manos se encontraban completamente rojas tras haber detenido el ataque de su contraparte.

— ¡Bastardo, has atacado por sorpresa! — Gritó Goku enfadado

—Venga, no te hagas el idiota, sabías perfectamente que iba a atacar.— Respondió Evil con un tono de burla —Además, siendo tantos contra uno, debería tener algún tipo de ventaja, ¿no crees? Al fin y al cabo habéis venido mu…

Repentinamente Evil quedó completamente congelado, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si de la aparición de algo paranormal se tratase. Ante este extraño comportamiento, nuestros amigos observaron en qué dirección estaba mirando el Saiyajin de Edolas y pudieron ver como sus ojos estaban clavados en…

—Erza…— Murmuró Evil mientras sus ojos parecían humedecerse

" _¿Qué le ocurre conmigo?"_ Se preguntaba una preocupada Erza mientras acercaba su mano a la empuñadura de su aún enfundada espada a espera de la reacción que el Saiyajin pudiese tener. _"No, ahora no puedo bajar la guardia, sería peligroso…"_

— ¡OYE TÚ! — Gritó Natsu enfadado — ¡QUÉ PROBLEMA TIENES CON ER…!

— ¡CÁLLATE MALDITA MIERDAA!

Sin que Natsu pudiese siquiera ver sus movimientos, Evil apareció delante suyo propinándole un durísimo golpe en la boca de estómago, el cual le hizo escupir mucha sangre.

— ¡NATSU! — Gritó Happy mientras iba a socorrerlo y este se levantaba con bastantes dificultades.

Evil se encontraba justo en medio de todos, conservando la postura que su cuerpo tenía tras haber propinado ese tremendo golpe a Natsu. Las miradas de confusión y cierto temor le caían encima como si de rocas cayendo en una avalancha se tratase. Este se acercaba andando hacia la pelirroja, cuando Goku y Gray se interpusieron tratando de protegerla.

—No sé qué diablos es lo que te está pasando, pero aléjate ahora mismo de Erza.— Dijo Gray mientras invocaba una espada de hielo con la cual apuntaba directamente al Saiyajin —Un paso más y atacare…

—Gray, Goku, apartad.— Dijo Erza mientras con sus brazos separaba a los dos chicos para comenzar a andar en la misma dirección que Evil

La pelirroja y el Saiyajin de Edolas quedaron parados uno delante del otro. Evil la miraba atentamente, visiblemente emocionado, mientras Erza parecía algo tensa. Goku y todos los demás estaban atentos, preparados para lanzarse encima del guerrero de Edolas.

—Je, suponía que se volvería así de linda.— Dijo Evil mientras sonreía —Al fin y al cabo era una chiquilla hermosa.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Erza

—Muchas gracias.

— ¿Qué? — Erza no entendía nada

—Gracias a ti he podido volver a ver su rostro.— Respondió Evil con una sonrisa — Realmente te lo agradezco. ¿Te importaría sonreírme?

— ¿Te ríes de mí? — Respondió Erza ya más enfadada.

—Bueno, supongo que eso ya era pedir demasiado…— Respondió el Saiyajin de Edolas mientras suspiraba, encogía sus hombros y realizaba una mueca que reflejaba resgnación.

— ¡ERZA, CUIDADO! — Gritó Goku desesperado al sentir como el Ki de Evi se disparaba

Rápidamente Evil generó una explosión a base de liberar Ki desde todas las partes de su cuerpo la cual provocó que Erza y los demás se alejasen varios metros de él aún y habiéndose defendido correctamente del ataque.

" _Qué potencia, Goku estaba en lo cierto, es un animal…"_ Pensó Erza mientras se rearmaba en su armadura del cielo _"A juzgar por su comportamiento, me puedo imaginar que es lo que le ha pasado… Pero ahora no puedo pensar en eso, ¡primero debemos derrotarlo!" —_ **¡LLUVIA DE ESPADAS!**

Como el propio nombre de la técnica indica, una lluvia afiladas armas fueron lanzadas a enorme velocidad en dirección al Saiyajin de Edolas, quien lejos de sorprenderse y alejarse de allí, se quedó en el mismo lugar mientras extendía sus brazo y a su alrededor aparecían tantas esferas de un Ki oscuro como espadas ella había invocado.

— ¡Increíble, incluso en otros mundos eres genial Erza! — Exclamó Evil alegremente mientras las espadas se le acercaban — ¡Aunque no tanto como en este! ¡HOP!

Todas las oscuras esferas de energía colisionaron de lleno contra los aceros de la maga pelirroja, logrando así destruirlos a la vez que generaba, de nuevo, una impresionante y ruidosa explosión.

" _Es increíble, parece estar adelantado a todos mis movimientos y ni siquiera parece preocuparle ninguno de mis ataques…"_ Pensó Erza mientras aterrizaba y pasaba a rearmarse de nuevo en otra armadura — **¡MYOJO NO JOROI!**

— ¡Eh, hacía tiempo que no usabas esa armadura! — Exclamó Goku mientras la observaba, bajando la guardia como muchas veces hacía — ¡Parece que te tomas en serio la pe…!

—Realmente eres muy descuidado. Se ve que somos muy distintos…— Murmuró Evil con una diabólica sonrisa

— ¡NO BAJES LA GUARDIA IDIOTA! — Gritó Erza enfadada

De la gran polvareda generada por la explosión, salió Evil quien fue directo a atacar a su contraparte, la cual se encontraba con la guardia baja en uno de sus típicos despistes. El Saiyajin de Edolas ya se disponía a golpear al de Earthland, quien trató de rectificar su posición con bastante torpeza a causa del poco tiempo de reacción del que disponía.

— ¡M-mierda!

— ¡TOMA ESTO! — Gritaron cuatro voces al mismo tiempo

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Un rayo de varios colores fue directo hacia Evil y lo obligó a abandonar la ofensiva contra el guerrero de Earthland para así poder esquivar lo que parecía ser un poderosísimo ataque, pero ¿de dónde había salido ese poder?

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — Se preguntaron los dos Goku

Los creadores de ese gran ataque fueron los tres Dragon Slayers y el tríclope, quienes juntaron sus respectivos rugidos con el Dodonpa de Ten Shin Han, creando así un poderoso rayo el cual, a juzgar por la reacción de Evil en esquivarlo, parecía que podría haberlo dañado bastante.

— ¡Tsch, por poco! — Gruño Gajeel mientras convertía su brazo derecho en un grueso bastón metálico.

— ¡Casi lo logramos Natsu-san! — Exclamó Wendy

" _El hecho de que haya esquivado ese ataque con tanta prisa deja claro que no es nadie indestructible ni nada por el estilo, siempre es bueno saberlo…"_ Pensó Erza

Evil a pesar de haber estado a punto de recibir ese poderoso impacto, parecía seguir totalmente tranquilo ante tal situación. Esa calma provocaba un estado de tensión e inseguridad en todos nuestros amigos. No entendían que a pesar de encontrarse peleando él solo contra ocho personas pudiese estar tan relajado. Era algo completamente anómalo, algo incomprensible, y los seres humanos suelen temer aquello que no son capaces de entender.

—Hooo, parece que tenéis ataques realmente poderosos.— Dijo Evil mientras se sacudía sus ahora polvorientas ropas —Lo admito, tal vez os haya subestimado… ¡sois las moscas más resistentes que me he encontrado nunca!

— ¡CÁLLATE HIJO DE PUTA! — Edo-Lucy perdió los nervios ante tales provocaciones y finalmente, empuñando las dos cuchillas que portaba en sus caderas, se decidió por atacar a Evil, quien siquiera se digno a mirarla.

—Vaya, eres realmente persistente, Lucy…— Murmuró Evil con una expresión de completa indiferencia —Pero sigues sin entender…— Dijo mientras esquivaba el primer ataque de Lucy — ¡QUÉ NO ESTAMOS EN LA MISMA DIMENSIÓN!

Evil se echó a un lado en el segundo ataque para agarrarla por el brazo y propinarle un durísimo rodillazo en todo el estómago para después tomarla por la cabeza y estrellarla con la Lucy de Earthland, quien fue arrollada por el cuerpo de su contraparte.

— ¡CHICAS! — Exclamó Gray al ver esto —Mierda, esto es feo… ¡ **ICE MAKE: CANON! —** Gray, en un ataque algo desesperado, trató de golpear a Evil con un disparo de su cañón de hielo, mas este sólo necesitó golpear a la gran esfera helada para partirla en mil pedazos. —Mierda, sólo funcionan ataques de una enorme potencia, y aún y así es capaz de esquivarlos…

— ¿Qué pasa equipo? — Preguntó Evil — ¡Sé que tenéis mucho más! ¡Adelante, mostrádmelo! ¡Nunca en mi vida he podido disfrutar una pelea en condiciones, enseñadme qué es lo que se siente!

—Si es lo que quieres, adelante, pero no te arrepientas luego.— Dijo Mystogan mientras los bastones de su espalda comenzaban a flotar a su alrededor y su poder mágico aumentaba — ¡Necesitamos atacar todos a la vez! ¡Si seguimos haciendo cada uno de nosotros intentos aislados, los esquivará con enorme facilidad!

—Exacto, el problema está en que no estamos atacando todos al mismo tiempo.— Dijo Lily —Y así es un regalo para él.

—Vaya, parece que hay algo de materia gris entre tanto inútil.— Respondió Evil —Como veo que ya sois conscientes de la situación, mejor dejo de andarme con rodeos.— El Saiyajin de Edolas lanzó una ráfaga de energía oscura al cielo y nadie fue capaz de entender qué era lo que pretendía. — ¡PADRE, LIBERA A LAS BESTIAS!

— ¡Ah, cuidado! — Gritó Goku

Diez oscuros portales se activaron alrededor de la zona en la que estaban peleando y de él comenzaron a aparecer muchas de esas bestias que ya anteriormente se interpusieron en el camino de nuestros amigos. Estas comenzaron a rodearlos a todos mientras babeaban y enseñaban los colmillos en una expresión realmente terrorífica.

—Vaya, parece que no confías en poder derrotarnos tú solo, ¿no es así? — Dijo Natsu — ¡Adelante, saca a los que quieras, los destrozaré!

" _Hay muchos monstruos y nos tendrán realmente muy ocupados…"_ Pensó Goku mientras desenfundaba el bastón mágico y se preparaba para el ataque _"Y si encima tenemos que lidiar con Evil, tendremos muchos problemas… Piensa Goku, ¡Piensa!"_

Más de cien bestias rodeaban a nuestros amigos en el momento en que los portales finalmente se cerraron, estas rodeaban a los chicos mientras Evil observaba todo desde detrás de sus aliados y con una sonrisa en su cara. _"_ _Estáis acabados."_ Pensaba el Saiyajin.

 **Insertar tema: Dragonball Super - All-Out Battle! [FULL EXTENDED]** **(HQ Recreation)**

—Tsch, Goku.— Dijo Lucy Heartfilia —Escúchame atentamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Goku — ¡Ahora no podemos ponernos a hablar!

—Eso ahora no importa, cuando grite "ya" quiero que te lances de cabeza a por Evil, ¿entendido?

—Pero hay muchas bestias, no me dejaran pasar tan fácilme…

— ¡Tú hazme caso! — Exclamó Lucy.

—Mirad tampoco es que me haga mucha gracia esta pelea, pero no estoy para jueguecitos así que acabaré rápido con esto…— Dijo Evil con un tono muy poco enérgico, como si la situación le diese pereza o algo parecido —Zanjemos esto lo más rápido posible, ¡ATACAD!

—¡AHORA GOKU! — Gritó Lucy y Goku se lanzó sin pensarlo en dirección a Evil.

" _¿Qué tienes pensado Lu…?"_

— ¡TOMAD ESTO BASTARDOS! — Gritó Gajeel mientras con un barrido de su brazo lograba abrir un hueco entre el muro formado por los monstruos licántropos — ¡AHORA PELOPINCHO!

— ¡Mi nombre es Goku! — Gritó mientras se envolvía en un aura blanca, dispuesto a atacar a Evil quien ya adoptaba una pose de combate.

" _Portal de los gemelos: **¡Gemini!** "_

— ¡Oh, qué maravillosa idea! Veamos… — Exclamó Evil mientras también elevaba su poder — ¡HASTA DÓNDE SOIS CAPACES DE FORZARME!

— ¿Eh, a qué te refie…? ¿¡QUÉ!? — Exclamó Goku al ver a nada más ni nada menos que…

— ¡Qué buena idea, Lucy! — Exclamó Erza mientras peleaba contra las bestias — ¡Ahora sí podrán vencerlo!

—Sólo si lo derrotan rápido…— Murmuro la rubia —Esto consume mucha de mi energía y no tengo claro que pueda mantenerlo mucho tiempo… Necesito que me cubras, Erza.

—Tranquila, yo me encargo. ¡HAAA! — Gritó la pelirroja mientras con la armadura de emperatriz del trueno atacaba a una de esas bestias.

Y vosotros, lectores, tal vez aún os preguntéis que es lo que ha hecho nuestra querida Lucy, y la respuesta es realmente simple. Su plan consistía en que Goku atacase a Evil mientras ellos lidiaban con esos monstruos, mas ella era consciente de que su amigo pelinegro no se encontraba al nivel de su rival por lo que tuvo la siguiente idea: crear un clon de Evil usando a Gémini para que este pudiese ayudar a Goku en la pelea.

— ¡Ah, ya veo, es como esa técnica que usaste contra Piccolo! — Exclamó Goku —Aunque esta vez lo clonaste a él… _"Entonces si los dos son igual de fuertes… ¡Por un momento tendremos la ventaja! ¡Debemos aprovechar al máximo!_

— ¡Wooo, qué copia tan poderosa, este cuerpo es genial! — Exclamó Gemini, quien ahora tenía el cuerpo de Evil y al parecer fue impregnado con algo de la personalidad Saiyajin — ¡TENGO MUCHAS GANAS DE PELEAR!

— ¿Eh, Gemini? — Se preguntó Lucy extrañada

— ¡TÚ, VERSIÓN DÉBIL, A POR ÉL! — Gritó Gemini a nuestro Goku

— ¿Débil? ¡Eso lo veremos! ¡HAAAAAAA!

— ¡ESO ES, VENID JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Goku y Gemini se lanzaron de cabeza a por Evil, quien ahora sí se vio obligado a usar todo su poder a causa de la enorme presión a la que ambos peleadores lo estaban sometiendo. Los golpes eran durísimos y el suelo se agrietaba con cada impacto, la presión era terrible y las ráfagas de viento producidas por los impactos dificultaban la pelea tanto a las bestias como a los amigos de Fairy Tail.

— ¡JAJAJAJA, ESTO ES MUY DIVERTIDO! — Gritaba un emocionado Evil mientras esquivaba el golpe de Goku y Gemini para después agarrarlos por sus puntiagudos cabellos y estrellar sus cabezas.

— ¡Ay ay ay ay! — Exclamó Goku mientras se frotaba la cabeza —Eso dolió, ¡TE LA PIENSO DEVOLVER, VAMOS!

—Parece que aún y así Evil está algo por encima, pero a pesar de estar tan emocionado está teniendo bastantes más problemas…— Dijo Ten Shin mientras iba peleando contra las bestias — ¡Acabemos rápido y ataquemos también!

— ¡ALÁRGATE BÁCULO SAGRADO! — Gritó Goku al momento en que usaba su arma para atacar a Evil.

— ¡INÚTIL! — Evil creó una espada con su Ki la cual chocó con el báculo. — ¿Qué, no se rompe? — Se preguntó muy sorprendido

—Este es el arma que heredé de mi abuelo… ¡No es algo que puedas romper de cualquier forma, idiota! — Respondió Goku con orgullo — ¡PREPÁRATE!

El saiyajin de Fairy Tail comenzó a intercambiar bastonazos con Evil, quien se defendía con ciertos problemas a causa de que el báculo se iba acortando y extendiendo de manera completamente imprevisible, lo que le dificultaba tanto la defensa como el ataque, pero había algo que sorprendió muchísimo a cierto grupo de magos…

— ¿Acaso Goku está…? — Se preguntó Gray

—Esos movimientos… — Siguió Natsu

" _¡Está copiando mis movimientos!"_ Pensó una sorprendidísima Erza _"P-pero, ¿cómo puede ser capaz de imitarlos tan fácilmente?_

" _Eso es, si imito a Erza es imposible que nadie me pueda vencer con una espada, ¡aunque sea más fuerte que yo!"_ Pensaba Goku mientras blandía su arma y esta no dejaba de intercambiar golpes con la espada de Evil _"Y eso es… ¡Porque no hay nadie mejor que Erza usando armas! ¡Ella es el mejor modelo que puedo seguir!"_

" _No lo creo, sus movimientos son perfectos, tanto que es capaz de plantarme cara…"_ Pensaba Evil, quien comenzaba a frustrarse al ver como las distancias se iban acortando _"Pero, ¿y el otro? ¿Dónde está esa maldita cop…?_

 **Kame…**

— ¡Eso es, eso es! — Exclamó una feliz pero exhausta Lucy — ¡Dale con todo Gémini!

— ¡E-esa copia es demasiado perfecta! — Dijo una sorprendida Erza — ¿También puede realizar las técnicas de Goku?

—No, no puede. Si la realiza es porque Evil también la conoce…— Murmuró Gray.

" _Si lo golpea con eso… ¿Podría matarlo, en serio?"_ Pensó Edo-Lucy realmente esperanzada. _"¿Todo puede terminar ahora mismo?"_

 **Hame…**

— ¿DE VERDAD CREES QUE ME ALCANZARÁS? — Preguntó un ya alterado Evil quien en un momento de furia desatada logró aprovechar un descuido de Goku para golpearlo, mandándolo lejos de allí — ¡FALLARÁS!

—No.— Dijo Mystogan mientras se elevaba en el cielo y sus bastones apuntaban a Evil. — **Sanjumahojin: KYOSUI**

—Qué mierda es esto… ¡JODER, NO PUEDO SALIR! — Gritó un desquiciado Evil — ¡MYSTOGAN HIJO DE PUTA!

Un gran círculo mágico de color azul se formó a los pies del Saiyajin de Edolas, quien fue pillado completamente por sorpresa. Dicho hechizo impedía salir del círculo mágico durante cinco segundos a aquel sobre quien recayese el ataque, el tiempo suficiente para que Gémini, quien repito, ahora tenía el mismo aspecto y casi el mismo poder que Evil, pudiese asestarle a plena potencia con el Kame Hame…

 **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

— ¡A CUBIERTO! — Gritó Pantherlily mientras protegía a Happy y Charles con su grande y fuerte cuerpo.

— ¡Q-qué poder tan enorme! —Exclamó una sorprendídisima Edo-Lucy — ¿De verdad el cuerpo de Evil tiene tanta potencia?

—¡Ahí viene! — Dijo Goku antes de que…

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

(Aquí ya podéis quitar el tema)

Una potentísima explosión se generó al momento en que el Kamehameha de Gémini dio de lleno contra Evil y esta arrasó por completo con el acantilado en el cual se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea, haciendo que la mayoría de magos, aquellos que no podían volar, acabasen sepultados bajo las rocas.

El estruendo retumbó con enorme fuerza, haciendo llegar el sonido a toda la capital, donde todos los chiquillos que allí vivían quedaron realmente bastante perturbados al oír eso puesto que no habían escuchado nada parecido en toda su vida, o al menos no eran capaces de recordarlo…

Y no fue el único lugar dónde se pudo percibir el tremendo temblor provocado por el ataque…

En el gremio de Fairy Tail todos estaban bastante inquietos debido a la incertidumbre que sentían respecto a lo que estaría pasando en esos momentos. ¿Ya habría comenzado la pelea? ¿Estarían todos bien? ¿Lo lograrían? ¿Fracasarían?

Eran demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas posibilidades, demasiados temores, algunas esperanzas… Era imposible que en esos momentos pudiesen estar tranquilos.

El silencio era sepulcral, algunos andaban de lado a lado a causa del nerviosismo mientras otros estaban sentados en las mesas del gremio mientras su mente no podía dejar de pensar en qué diablos debía ser lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

Finalmente Mirajane, quien estaba apoyada en la mesa mientras observaba un vaso de agua, rompió el silencio.

—Parece que la batalla está siendo fuerte…— Dijo la peliblanca, ganándose así la atención de todos los allí presentes. —Espero que al menos estén bien…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó Lisanna algo confusa.

—El agua tiembla, y aquí nunca hay temblores.— Respondió Mira mientras señalaba el vaso de agua.

—Sí, tienes razón, el radar me indica que a muchos kilómetros de aquí se ha producido una fuerte explosión.— Dijo Edo-Levy con un tono muy serio —Esperemos que esa explosión esté de nuestra parte, pero por si acaso llamaré a Natsu…— Dijo la peliazul mientras tomaba el teléfono y tiraba el cigarro que estaba fumando.

— ¿Para qué lo vas a llamar? —Preguntó Elfman

—Shhh, cállate.— Dijo Levy puesto que ya se realizaba la llamada — ¡Oye Natsu, quiero que te dirijas a la zona que te enviaré! ¿Que para qué? ¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO Y NO PREGUNTES PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!

—Esta chica no tiene remedio…— Pensó Cana

— ¡Sí, cuando llegues, si ves que la cosa esta jodida, me traes a Goku y otro más, alguno que sea fuerte y esté vivo! — Dijo Levy al teléfono — ¡Que no hombre que no! ¿¡Cómo va a estar Goku muerto, si ese tarado es casi tan fuerte como Evil!? Bueno… ¡Si la cosa estuviese muy mal me traes al menos a dos magos, los que sean! ¡Vale, lo que tú digas, pero cállate de una puta vez y haz lo que te he dicho! ¡Venga, que te den! — Acabó Levy antes de colgar, ganándose las miradas de todos puesto que a raíz de las peticiones que peliazul hizo, pudieron comprender qué idea tenía en mente. — ¡Qué, no me miréis así! ¡Si ni atacando todos funciona ya no nos quedarán más opciones!

—Pero Levy, esa máquina…— Dijo Gray — ¡Es muy arriesgado!

—Pero se nos agotan las opciones.— Respondió Juvia tajantemente —Si no la usamos Evil nos acabará matando tarde o temprano. En esta situación no tenemos más alternativas que arriesgarnos.— Siguió la peliazul —Además, es sólo en caso de que los chicos pierdan, aún no perdáis la esperanza.

—Claro…— Dijeron todos con un tono dubitativo.

* * *

— ¡Chicos! ¿Estáis todos bien? — Preguntaba Wendy mientras sobrevolaba la enorme extensión de escombros en busca de sus amigos

—No os preocupéis, estarán bien.— Decía Ten Shin Han mientras también sobrevolaba la zona —Unos escombros no son problema para ningún mago.

—Bueno, lo importante es que ya hemos terminado la batalla y hemos ganado.— Decía Happy mientras llevaba a Natsu quien iba olfateando en busca de todos.

—Mierda de rocas… ¡WOAH! — Gritó Goku mientras con una explosión de Ki lograba salir de los escombros — ¡Uf, menuda potencia de Kamehameha! ¡Es increíble ese espíritu, Lucy! — Decía el Saiyajin mientras ayudaba a salir a la rubia de entre las rocas, quien apenas podía moverse a causa del enorme agotamiento que supuso mantener al clon de Evil — ¡Lo hiciste genial!

—Gracias, aunque no creo que pueda seguir peleando…— Decía Lucy entre jadeos de agotamiento. —Mantener a Gémini en ese estado ha agotado todas mis fuerzas…

—No, pasa nada.— Decía Erza mientras también aparecía de entre las rocas y bastante despeinada —Ya hiciste tu trabajo Lucy, y realmente bien.

—G-gracias, Erza…— Dijo la rubia.

— ¡Bueno, pues ahora solo falta ir a la capital y recuperar la Lacrima! — Dijo Happy bastante animado. — ¡Esto está hecho!

—Sí, pero… ¿qué haremos con todos esos niños que viven en la capital? — Dijo Wendy preocupada —Al fin y al cabo ellos vivían al cargo de Evil y ese rey…

Todos quedaron en silencio puesto que el problema con el que ahora tenían que lidiar era de una gran magnitud. En esa sociedad creada por Evil y el rey Arlés todos los niños vivían bajo el cuidado de estos dos, ahora que ellos habían sido vencidos… ¿Qué les quedaba a esos chiquillos? ¿Qué sería de ellos?

—Todo seguirá igual, con el simple hecho de que no habrán más persecuciones a adultos ni Exceeds.— Dijo Mystogan —Y al final se restablecerá el orden normal de las cosas y todo volverá a ser como antes. No hay de qué preocuparse. Todos los adultos que quedamos en Edolas nos haremos cargo del reino y daremos un futuro a esos niños.

—Haces que parezca más fácil de lo que realmente es…— Dijo Charles —Pero lo cierto es que es completamente lógico y la única opción viable.

—Bastardos… ¿De qué mierda estáis hablando? —Dijo una voz la cual parecía estar enterrada bajo los escombros.

— ¿Eh? — Murmuraron todos al oír esa voz mientras un escalofrío recorría sus cuerpos.

Una montaña de rocas comenzó a temblar poco a poco y nuestros amigos ya se olían lo peor. No podían creer lo que estaban viendo, no eran capaces de imaginar que eso fuese posible, que existiese alguien tan monstruosamente poderoso.

—No puede ser…— Decía Goku mientras los pelos de su cola se erizaban y enseñaba los dientes en un gesto instintivo que recordaba mucho a un mono —Maldito animal…

— ¿Este desgraciado no va a morir nunca o qué? — Dijo Edo-Lucy mientras volvía a sacar sus cuchillas y se preparaba para volver a atacar.

Finalmente una gran explosión de Ki mandó todos los escombros a volar, y por poco también a todos los allí presentes. Esta vez no necesitaron cubrir sus ojos puesto que la columna de energía era de un color completamente oscuro, cosa que se ganó la atención de Goku y Ten Shin Han, puesto que nunca habían visto que su "magia" (eso es lo que ellos creían por aquel entonces) adoptase ese color.

Finalmente la oscura energía se redujo a un aura que recubría todo el cuerpo de Evil mientras sus cabellos no dejaban de moverse a causa del flujo de poder que su ser emanaba.

Sus ropas estaban realmente desgastadas. La parte superior había quedado rota por la parte del brazo izquierdo, mostrando así su delgado pero a la vez fibroso y musculoso torso, y sus pantalones estaban claramente desgastados y con bastantes rasgaduras.

El Saiyajin de Edolas parecía bastante cansado pero se veía realmente tranquilo a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba puesto que sus oponentes no habían sufrido demasiados daños y se encontraban en una gran superioridad numérica. (Las bestias ya habían sido derrotadas)

—Vaya, parece que aún no te das por vencido.— Dijo Natsu —Si quieres seguir peleando te aplastaré, así que decide cuidadosamente. Aún estás a tiempo de rendirte…

—Eres realmente gracioso.— Dijo Evil mientras lo miraba con una prepotente sonrisa —Para ser una basura te gusta mucho parlotear, Dragon Slayer de fuego.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso, copia barata? — Dijo Natsu mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos, rodeaba su cuerpo en llamas y se preparaba para atacar.

—Lo admito, vuestra estrategia y el ataque que me habéis dado ha sido realmente increíble.— Dijo Evil mientras sacudía el polvo de sus ropas —De no ser porque he puesto todas mis fuerzas en resistirlo, ahora estaría totalmente en fuera de combate… Realmente no imaginaba que me haríais llegar tan lejos. Lo que habéis conseguido es digno de elogio, pero…

Sin que nadie fuese capaz de anticipar el movimiento, Evil se lanzó directo a Goku y le conectó una fortísima patada en todo el estómago con la que nuestro Saiyajin salió disparado varios metros mientras soltaba algo de sangre por la boca.

" _¿Cómo no lo he podido ver?"_ Pensó Goku en el mismo instante en que el pie de Evil estaba encajado en todo su estómago _"¿Aún le quedan fuerzas?"_

— ¡GOKU! — Exclamó Erza mientras iba a verlo y lo ayudaba a levantarse — ¿Estás bien?

—Grrr… ¡Desgraciado, por mucho que te resistas ya has perdido! — Gritó Gray

—Menudos ignorantes…— Dijo Evil mientras reía y tenía la mirada gacha —Aún no os habéis dado cuenta… Este mundo no es algo que unos idiotas como vosotros puedan destruir. Este mundo es la representación máxima de la inocencia y la pureza, un mundo perfecto lejos de la corrupción de los adultos y en que no se cometerán los errores del pasado… Algo tan perfecto no puede terminar a manos de alguien como vosotros…— De repente el aura oscura que rodeaba al guerrero de Edolas se desvaneció.

— ¿Ya te rindes? — Dijo Natsu con una arrogante sonrisa al ver como el Saiyajin de Edolas ya no mostraba su oscura aura.

—Ni mucho menos…— Respondió Evil —Ya me he cansado de este jueguecito. Pero como compensación a que me hayáis hecho pasar tan buen rato con la pelea, os mostraré algo increíble… Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Mucha energía oscura envolvió de nuevo al Saiyajin de Edolas. Todas las rocas a su alrededor comenzaron a elevarse y el suelo empezó a temblar con mucha fuerza. Las ráfagas de viento que se generaban a raíz de la expulsión de energía eran cada vez mayores reflejando así el enorme aumento de energía que se estaba produciendo en la contraparte de Goku.

— ¿Q-qué mierda es esto? — Se preguntaba Gajeel mientras cubría su frente con el brazo — ¿Es en serio?

— ¡Qué poder tan brutal! — Exclamó Pantherlily —Sabía que era fuerte, pero esto es una maldita locura…

—Ahí viene…— Dijo Mystogan algo tenso, lo cual era excepcional para él.

 **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Acompañando al tremendo grito de Evil, una gigantesca onda expansiva de color negro se propagó por toda la zona dando por finalizado la acumulación de poder que el Saiyajin de Edolas estaba llevando a cabo. Nuestros amigos cerraron los ojos en un acto reflejo puesto que dicha onda expansiva fue directa hacia ellos.

—¿Q-qué ha pasado? — Se preguntó Erza mientras volvía a abrir los ojos y miraba en dirección a donde antes se encontraba Evil, llevándose así una inmensa y desagradable sorpresa. —N-no, no puede ser… ¿E-ese es…?

" _Es como aquella vez en la Torre del Cielo…"_ Pensó Natsu totalmente aterrado _"Pero ahora… ¡Es más poderoso!"_

 **¡OBLIGATORIO! Leer con este tema de fondo: Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 OST - VS Villainous Form / Trailer Music **

Un aura de un Ki de color anaranjado rodeaba todo el cuerpo de Evil mientras las rocas volvían a caer de nuevo a su posición inicial tras haber sido elevadas por el poder del Saiyajin de Edolas. Pero eso no fue lo que más sorprendió a nuestros amigos, sino el aspecto que ahora lucía Evil.

Su cabello se encontraba completamente erizado, sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro y su musculatura había aumentado bastante teniendo en cuenta que en su forma original este era bastante delgado.

El saiyajin miraba de reojo a todos, con una sonrisa malévola y un posado prepotente, consciente de la presión que estaba ejerciendo e incluso el miedo que su forma provocaba en sus enemigos.

Ante esa presencia, todos llegaron a dudar si lo que estaban viendo era real, si tal vez se trataba de un ser mitológico, una divinidad malvada dispuesta a acabar con todo y todos.

—Esto que veis aquí es todo mi poder desatado… Mi voluntad de crear un nuevo mundo, la responsabilidad de proteger a todas esas criaturas inocentes… ¡Y mi promesa! ¡Eso es el bien, lo que se encuentra por encima de todo y de todos! — Gritó Evil mientras sus dos brazos estaban extendidos y miraba al cielo — ¡Este poder es el protector de todo lo que anhelo! ¿Queréis frenarme? Adelante… Caeréis miserablemente ante una fuerza que escapa a vuestra comprensión… De hecho, ni yo mismo soy capaz de entender de qué se trata esta energía…— Siguió Evil mientras todos estaban helados ante la inconmensurable presión que su poder ejercía —Pero que yo tenga esta fuerza… ¡Es la señal de que el mismísimo dios me apoya! ¡El me ha entregado este poder para limpiar los errores de este mundo podrido! — Gritó Evil a nuestros amigos — ¡ADELANTE, VENID SI CREÉIS QUE ESTOY EQUIVOCADO!

—Ese poder…— Murmuró Goku —Es como lo que me pasó a mí…

—G-goku, explícame qué es lo que está pasando, por favor…— Dijo Erza preocupada — ¿Q-qué es eso? ¿T-tú también lo puedes hacer?

— ¿Recuerdas cuándo te conté lo que me pasó en la Torre del Cielo? — Preguntó Goku a la pelirroja —Pues yo también me convertí en eso…

—Goku…— Susurró Erza en voz baja puesto que eso que veía era otra prueba más de que negaba que su compañero fuese un ser humano. Realmente esos pensamientos la tenían bastante preocupada, por no hablar de la situación, si ya tuvieron problemas peleando contra él en su estado base, no se quería imaginar como sería ahora que había adoptado es transformación. Mas todos sabemos de qué pasta está hecha Erza, Titania, y por ello actuó tal y como debía, como una maga de Fairy Tail. —Goku, levántate…

— ¿Erza? — Preguntó Goku algo confuso

—Chicos… ¡LEVANTAOS! ¡REACCIONAD!— Gritó la pelirroja tratando de animar a sus compañeros, quienes ante un poder de tal magnitud no se veían capaces de ganar — ¡VAMOS A GANAR!

" _Es increíble, cada vez la veo más parecida…"_ Pensó Evil, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando a Erza mientras esperaba a que todos lo atacasen. _"Realmente… Ella también es genial, aunque sea sólo un poco…"_

—Je, tú nunca sabes darte por vencida… ¿Verdad, Erza? — Preguntó Gray mientras se preparaba para volver a pelear —Al fin y al cabo somos magos de Fairy Tail, tampoco es como si nos quedase otra opción que no sea la de pelear…

—Bueno, siempre había pensado que me gustaría pelear contra Goku en ese estado…— Dijo Natsu —Aunque no sea exactamente lo que imaginaba, supongo que me servirá.

Finalmente todos se decidieron a seguir peleando, por muy imposible que fuese derrotar a su oponente, tampoco es que tuviesen más opciones. Peleando tenían una mínima posibilidad de ganar, si se rendían esa opción se apagaba por completo, y se negaban a no intentarlo hasta el final. Era su vida, la de todos sus amigos de Fairy Tail y el destino de Edolas lo que estaba en juego. No podían abandonar la batalla sólo porque fuese difícil.

—Erza, si tú crees que podemos ganar…— Dijo Goku mientras elevaba su Ki hasta sus límites — ¡Entonces yo confío!

— ¡Y yo! — Gritaron todos antes de lanzarse a por Evil

—Esto no durará ni cinco minutos…— Murmuró el Saiyajin de Edolas para después responder a los ataques de sus rivales y lanzarse también a la ofensiva — ¡VENID!

— ¡ERZA, VAMOS! — Gritó Goku mientras cargaba un Kamehameha y la pelirroja se armaba en la armadura de las hadas para preparar otra potente ráfaga de energía. — ¡GOLPEEMOS CON NUESTRO MEJOR ATAQUE!

— ¿Goku y Erza van a combinar sus ataques? — Se preguntó Lucy Hearthfilia totalmente sorprendida — ¿Q-qué hacen?

—No tiene sentido, por mucho que sumen sus poderes no será suficiente…— Murmuró la otra Lucy —El poder de Evil es… demasiado grande.

Evil miraba con una sonrisa como grandes corrientes de aire rodeaban a la pareja de magos mientras estos preparaban su ataque. El Saiyajin de Edolas no se movía en lo absoluto y, como casi siempre, se veía realmente tranquilo y sosegado.

—Oh, parece que os lo vais a jugar todo a un ataque, ¿no es así? — Preguntó Evil —Debéis estar muy desesperados para jugároslo todo a una carta que de sobras sabéis no servirá para nada.

—Je… Ríe mientras puedas, Evil.— Dijo Goku algo nervioso, segundos antes de lanzar el Kamehameha

— ¡GOKU, AHORAAAA! — Gritó Erza al momento en que ella apuntó a Evil con su espada, la cual emitió un gigantesco rayo de color verde.

 **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Los dos ataques se cruzaron entre sí, generando una ráfaga de energía de mayor tamaño y potencia, la cual llegó a una velocidad increíble hasta donde Evil se encontraba.

— ¡ESTA ES NUESTRA FUERZA, EVIL! — Gritó Goku totalmente encendido mientras él y su compañera ponían toda su fuerza en ese ataque.

 **Introducir tema: Dragonball Super - Frieza's Secret Plan (HQ Recreation)**

—Pues menuda basura.— Dijo Evil con una cara de completa indiferencia.

—O-oye oye… ¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! — Gritó Happy aterrorizado al contemplar lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla…— Murmuró una helada Lucy con una expresión de puro terror.

Sin ningún tipo de problema, sin esforzarse prácticamente nada, Evil estaba haciendo retroceder el inmenso ataque combinado de Erza y Goku… con tan solo una mano. Realmente eso era algo inimaginable, nadie en Fairy Tail concebía la posibilidad de que dos magos tan súmamente poderosos pudiesen ser superados de una manera tan humillante, ni Piccolo mostró tanta superioridad en su enfrentamiento.

—Desgraciado…— Gruñó Erza — ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ambos jóvenes gritaban mientras aplicaban más fuerza a sus ataques con la esperanza de lograr algo, más el resultado era exactamente el mismo, y la desesperación de todos era cada vez mayor, más la voluntad de pelear seguía ahí.

— ¡Erza-san, Goku-san! — Gritó Wendy — ¡Vamos a ayudarlos!

— ¡Sí! — Respondieron Gajeel y Natsu

 **¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN…!**

— **¡DE VIENTO!**

— **¡DE FUEGO!**

— **¡DE HIERRO!**

Los tres rugidos se sumaron al ataque combinado de Goku y Erza con lo cual la potencia del ataque aumento enormemente, hasta tal punto en que el ataque comenzaba a hacer retroceder a Evil. Pero como siempre, el seguía completamente tranquilo.

— ¿L-lo están logrando? — Preguntó Happy algo ilusionado.

—No, ni se acercan…— Murmuró Ten Shin Han mientras él y Gray preparaban sus ataques.

—Estás en lo cierto, tríclope.— Dijo Evil mientras su mano seguía frenando el rayo combinado de los cinco magos —Esto… ¡Para mí es una broma! **¡HAAA!**

— ¡N-NO! — Gritó Goku preocupado.

Evil pareció tomarse algo más en serio el ataque y pasó a emplear sus dos manos para detenerlo, volviendo a inclinar así la balanza a su favor y provocando que el ataque volviese a retroceder en dirección a los cinco magos, y estos, a pesar de intentar responder aumentando aún más sus fuerzas, no lograban ningún resultado. La situación era desesperante.

— **¡KIKOHOO! —** Gritó Ten Shin Han al momento en que se sumó al ataque con sus compañeros.

— ¡MUERE! — Gritaron Edo-Lucy y Pantherlily, quienes tratataron de atacar por la espalda a Evil con sus respectivas armas. Mas el resultado fue nefasto.

—Sois unos pesados… ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! — Gritó el Saiyajin de Edolas

Emitiendo una onda expansiva de Ki desde su espalda, Evil mandó a volar al Exceed y a la rubia, logrando así evitar sus ataques con suma facilidad. Realmente parecía ser totalmente indestructible.

" _Realmente las opciones de ganar ahora mismo son nulas."_ Pensó Mystogan mientras con sus bastones mágicos rodeaba a todos con un círculo mágico. _"Es imposible que sobrevivan si lo reciben de lleno. Por eso debo sacarlos de aquí… ¡A toda costa!"_

—Oye, oye, Mystogan…— Dijo Evil mientras lo miraba con una diabólica sonrisa — ¿Me tomas por idiota? ¿Crees que no sabía que intentarías hacer uno de tus truquitos para huir? ¡TERMINARÉ CON ESTO ANTES DE QUE PUEDAS HACER NADA!

 **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Harto de esperar, Evil aumentó su potencia lo suficiente como para terminar rápidamente esa colisión de energías.

— ¡M-MALDICIÓOON! — Gritó Erza desesperada — ¡MIERDAAAA!

—E-esto… ¿es el fin? — Preguntaba Happy mientras observaba como el ataque avanzaba hacia sus queridos compañeros a una velocidad muy grande.

" _¿El fin, ahora? No, eso sería un desperdicio de energía…"_ Pensó Evil mientras de sus manos aparecía ahora una ráfaga de Ki dorado que empujaba con aún más fuerza el ataque _"Aunque lo que es seguro es que sus vidas terminarán pronto, como debe ser…"_

" _¡N-NO ME VA A DAR TIEMPO!"_ Pensó Mystogan al ver que no podría terminar la barrera con la que reducir los daños que sus amigos recibirían por parte de sus propios ataques. — ¡MIERDA!

— ¡ADIÓS, FAIRY TAIL! — Gritó Evil segundos antes de que el ataque arrasase con todos — ¡CONVERTÍOS EN ENERGÍA PARA EL NUEVO MUNDO!

— ¡HAPPY, COGE A QUIEN PUEDAS Y SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ! — Gritó Charles desesperada mientras ambos Exceeds desplegaban sus ala. La gata se acercó a Wendy y la agarró por la espalda. — ¡VAMOS

— ¡NATSU! — Gritó Happy mientras se acercaba a él y lo sacaba de ahí — ¡Y TÚ TAM…!

— ¡HASTA NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Gritó Evil

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

 **CANCIÓN DEL ENDING: DRAGON BALL SUPER ENDING 10**

* * *

 **¡Bueno amigxs! ¿Qué os ha parecido el cap? Si el anterior fue explicativo, ¡creo que este ha sido pura acción! A mí personalmente me gusta como ha quedado :)**

 **¡Ya sabéis chicxs, si os ha gustado agradecería que me lo hicieseis saber en las reviews! Si tenéis cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia, os invito a que me la planteéis y os responderé :D**

 **¡Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo cap!**

 **(En este cap no hay avance pues aún no tengo claro qué es lo que haré)**


	26. Génesis del apocalipsis

**¡Hola chicxs!**

 **Sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo pero es que se han juntado varias cosas. No estaba inspirado, tenía una infinidad de exámenes... Y por ello he tardado tantísimo en actualizar. De hecho estoy seguro de que esta es la pausa más grande que he tenido desde que estoy en Fanfiction. Realmente ha sido demasiado así que pido disculpas.**

 **Aviso de que este capítulo es una pausa para hablar del pasado de Evil. Tenía dudas sobre si era mejor que se fuese sabiendo conforme avanzaba la historia, o contarlo directamente en un capítulo a modo de un enorme flashback. Al final opté por lo segundo, y de eso mismo irá este capítulo, el cual ya aviso es bastante crudo.**

 **Ahora responderé las reviews de aquellos que no tienen cuenta, si me olvido de alguien mis disculpas.**

 **Humberto Romero: Verás amigo, si te revelo acerca de eso estaría haciendo un enorme spoiler. Pero sólo diré que te acercas a la idea que tengo en mente ;) De verdad tienes buenas ideas y talento. ¿No has pensado en escribir una historia? ¡Un saludo amigo!**

 **SUPER NELSITO: Me alegro mucho amigo ^^ Gracias por seguir apoyando la historia :)**

 **obito uchiha: Muchas gracias amigo y perdón por la tardanza ´xD Espero que disfrutes este cap.**

 **jun-kun: ¡Entonces logré lo que quería al poner esa canción! Que sintieséis el tremendo poder de Evil. Me alegro de que te gustase todo el cap amigo, y espero que este también sea de tu agrado ^^**

 **black goku: Verás amigo, actualmente ando mucho más ocupado que el año pasado, y por ello me es casi imposible actualizar semanalmente, así que me disculpo y espero que disfrutes el capítulo :) ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Mizuki: ¡Hola amiga! Me temo que cuando termines de leer este capítulo te sorprenderá tu propia review. ¿Tal vez porque no tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurre, o porque has acertado lo que ocurrirá? ¡Quién sabe! Bueno Mizuki, espero que disfrutes este capítulo y muchas gracias por tu apoyo ^^**

 **Penny: ¡Me gusta mucho la idea como un posible capítulo puente entre la saga de Namek y la de los androides! ¡Me la apunto! Realmente sois geniales, y me encanta leer vuestras ideas, notar como gente con ideas tan frescas se involucra tanto con esta historia... Realmente me alegra mucho. Muchas gracias a ti y a todos los que aportáis ideas en cada capítulo, sois geniales ^^**

 **Main: Te digo lo mismo que a Penny, muchas gracias por compartir tus ideas conmigo, ver que esta historia os gusta al punto de participéis en ella me hace muy feliz, de verdad. Y en cuanto a la idea, esta es realmente buena, y aunque tengo otra cosa pensada para la saga de los grandes juegos mágicos, tu idea también puede encajar, ¡así que me la apunto! ¡Muchas gracias querido lector!**

 **Guest: Hola amigo lector, muchas gracias por pasarte por la historia y me alegro de que la estés disfrutando. Tranquilo, aunque me tarde no la pienso dejar pausada, ni mucho menos abandonarla. Un saludo y muchas gracias!^^**

 **Kevin ssgb: Bueno amigo, todo llegará, no tengas prisa por eso. Y Goku ni siquiera sabe que es eso que va más allá de los besos, por lo realmente no sabemos si está preparado o no. Simplemente siente curiosidad, pues él es bastante curioso según qué cosas. Pero no te preocupes, ese momento llegará tarde o temprano ^^ Muchas gracias por pasarte amigo mío :)**

 **Goku ssgb: Supongo que eres Kevin ssgb pero aún y así te vuelvo a responder y a agradecerte por la review. ¡Uf! ¡Dragon Ball Super! ¡Aún queda una barbaridad para eso, créeme! Y Goku y Erza tendrán una hija, a la cual ya he diseñado e incluso tiene nombre, pero aún queda muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho para que aparezca. ¡Pero todo llegará! ¿Y cinco hijos? No hace falta, habrán más saiyajines en la historia ;) (cof cof VEGETA cof cof)**

 **Dios blue: ¡Pues la verdad es que no tenía intención alguna de dar una connotación sexual/erótica a esa escena! Simplemente era Erza en toalla abriendo la puerta, además Goku no es muy vivo para estas cosas, ya lo sabes tú bien xD Pero bueno, todo llegará, por supuesto ;) ¡Un saludo amigo y gracias por pasarte!**

 **Mikael 1997: Tienes razón, Acnologia no es nada al lado de Freezer, pero esta historia no seguirá el mismo curso que Fairy Tail respecto a Acnologia, y su cambio será drástico respecto a la historia original. Seguirá siendo más débil que Freezer, y aparecerá antes de que nuestros amigos se enfrenten al emperador del universo. Pero ten por seguro que Acnologia hará pasar un infierno a nuestro amigos ;) ¡Un saludo amigo y gracias por tu apoyo!**

* * *

 **Génesis del apocalípsis**

" _La razón de mi ser, el motivo de mis actos… Siendo sincero, puedo entender que, sin conocerlo, duden de mí. Pero no son más que unos putos ignorantes"_

Nibelheim, una pequeña aldea de campesinos cuyos habitantes viven del cultivo de frutas y hortalizas. Su población no supera las 300 personas y las infraestructuras son realmente escasas. Aún y así la gente últimamente parece feliz, pues las cosechas han sido generosas estos últimos meses y eso siempre es bien recibido.

Gracias a esta buena etapa, también es posible que uno de los edificios más importantes de la pequeña localidad siga con su labor, y es ni más ni menos que el Orfanato de Nibelheim. En él viven más de 50 niños de todo el país que han quedado completamente solos en el mundo, mas afortunadamente para ellos, ahora tienen una familia y un hogar en el que crecer.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la aldea de Nibelheim, los rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas de los dormitorios del orfanato, despertando así a múltiples chiquillos somnolientos quienes trataban de rebelarse al poder del astro rey dándole la espalda. Parecía que la cosa funcionaba, pero por desgracia para ellos, había algo muy superior al inmenso resplandor del sol. La señora Thatcher.

— ¡Venga panda de vagos, ya es la hora de levantarse - Gritaba esa pequeña, delgada, pero a la vez imponente mujer. Al menos a ojos de los niños — ¡No creáis que porque hoy sea festivo podréis estar ahí tirados todo el día! ¡Espabilando!

Varios bostezos en cadena inundaron la habitación y poco después los niños comenzaron a bajar torpemente de sus literas y se vistieron con la ropa que cada uno tenía en sus respectivos cajones sin reparar en lo más mínimo en qué tan bien les sentaban las prendas. Eran chiquillos de entre seis y diez años, aún no estaban en la edad de dar importancia a esas cosas.

Los doce niños que dormían en esa habitación salieron del cuarto en dirección al comedor del orfanato para tomar el desayuno. Cuando finalmente llegaron allí, tomaron una bandeja con alimentos y cada uno de ellos comenzó a buscar asiento.

— ¡Ey Simon, chicos, aquí! — Gritó la voz de una chiquilla, dirigiéndose a un grupo de cuatro chavales que trataban de ubicarse en la sala — ¡Aquí, aquí!

— ¡Ah, Milianna! — Exclamó el llamado Simon a la vez que los otros tres jóvenes alzaban sus cabezas mirando a la mesa en la que se encontraba la mencionada Millianna, quien tenía unos rasgos faciales que recordaban en cierto modo a los de un felino. — ¡Chicos, vamos para allá con ellas!

Los jóvenes se acercaron a la mesa, donde se encontraba Millianna y con ella una chica pelirroja con coletas quien supongo que ya dais por hecho quién es. Exacto, hablo ni nada más ni nada menos que Erza.

— ¡Buenos días chicos! — Exclamó Erza alegremente, mientras todos tomaban asiento. Era una chiquilla encantadora — ¡Hoy podemos hacer lo que queramos! ¿¡No es genial!?

— ¡Ya ves, tengo ganas de pasarme todo el día dibujando! — Respondió entusiasmadamente un jovencito de dorados cabellos y tez morena

— ¡Pero si dibujas fatal, Sho! — Exclamó Millianna — ¡Mejor vamos a jugar con los perritos de la aldea!

— ¡Eso es porque apenas estoy comenzando! — Exclamó el chiquillo indignado — ¡Cuando sea mayor os dibujaré a todos y estará tan bien hecho que no sabrás si es una foto!

— ¡Así se habla Sho! — Dijo un niño con el cabello negro llamado Wally — ¡No te rindas! ¡Yo me pasaré el día gastando bromas a la gente de la aldea!

—Eres un maldito descerebrado…— Dijo un niño con un estrafalario, oscuro y puntiagudo cabello quien, además de todo eso, tenía una cola. Ya todos sabéis su identidad — ¡Pero bueno, mientras no te pillen pásalo bien!

— ¿Y tú Goku? — Preguntó Erza con una feliz sonrisa mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos al Saiyajin — ¿Qué harás hoy?

Cierto era que ese grupo de chiquillos ya se conocía desde hacía algo más de tres años, pero la feliz mirada de la hermosa y alegre jovencita provocó que el pelinegro se pusiese algo tenso y enrojeciese.

— ¿¡Qué más da eso!? — Respondió Goku girando el rostro rápidamente forzando una expresión seria para evitar que se notase su nerviosismo —No es asunto tuyo…

—Jijiji… ¡A Goku le gusta Erza! — Dijo Millianna con voz cantarina mientras todos, menos la pelirroja y el Saiyajin, sonreían — ¡Le gusta, le gusta, le gusta!

— ¿Cómo sabes eso Millianna? — Preguntó Erza con una divertida cara de confusión

— ¡Porque se ha puesto rojo! — Exclamó Sho

—Eso son tonterías. — Dijo Goku con una confiada sonrisa, controlando ahora mejor sus emociones — ¿Acaso no conocéis el síndrome de Polnareff?

— ¿El síndrome de Polnaqué? — Preguntaron todos confusos

—Está asociado a mi cola. — Dijo Goku convencidísimo mientras tomaba el tazón de cereales que estaba comiendo y lo enseñaba a todos. Eran aros de colores —Cuando empiezo a comer cereales multicolor, al principio me pongo un poco rojo por una reacción que hace mi cuerpo. Pero luego me acostumbro y puedo seguir comiendo sin que me pase.

— ¡Ala, qué cosa más rara! — Exclamó Millianna sorprendida

—Te pasan unas cosas rarísimas, Goku. — Dijo Erza — ¡Pero es muy divertido!

" _¿En serio se creen esa tontería?"_ Pensó Simon con cara de póker _"Aunque con lo convincente que suena Goku al hablar es normal… ¡Es muy listo!"_

—Bueno, creo que iré a entrenar para aprovechar el día… — Dijo Goku para después dirigir su mirada al desayuno — ¡Pero ahora a lo importante! ¡Me muero de hambre!

— ¡Buen provecho a todos! — Exclamó Erza felizmente a lo que todos comenzaron a desayunar mientras iban hablando de temas acorde a lo que ellos eran, unos meros chiquillos.

Y pasó el rato y finalmente todos se separaron para dedicarse a hacer sus cosas y aprovechar su día libre.

Decenas de niños correteaban por la normalmente aburrida aldea de Nibelheim haciendo que sus calles se llenasen de vida y alegría. En aquella localidad, salvo contadas excepciones tales como viejos cascarrabias, todos amaban los días en que los chiquillos invadían el pueblo. Tal vez alguna vez sus travesuras eran algo molestas, pero era un precio que los aldeanos veían justo pagar a cambio de ese clima tan simpático y desenfadado.

Pero cierto muchacho decidió alejarse del poblado pues, como dijo a sus amigos, aprovecharía el día para entrenar en los bosques cercanos.

La verdad es que él nunca sintió que fuese un niño como cualquier otro, por más que así lo tratasen todos. Y es que él sentía que simplemente su entorno prefería omitir la realidad sobre muchos de los aspectos del Saiyajin, los cuales eran algo incómodos de tratar. Y es que, si bien casi todos los huérfanos conocían detalles de sus orígenes, el joven Goku era un completo misterio, nadie en todo el orfanato sabía de donde podía haber salido ese niño.

Según le contaron, simplemente una adolescente se lo encontró tirado en mitad de un bosque mientras buscaba setas. Al momento de encontrarlo, el chiquillo debía tener no más de seis meses de vida, pero lo extraño es que este ya podía andar con una facilidad que ningún niño de esa edad podría siquiera soñar.

A la joven le sorprendió la tranquilidad que el pequeño mostraba a pesar de encontrarse en una clara situación de peligro e indefensión, sólo, en ese bosque, a merced de múltiples depredadores. Pero efectivamente, ni tenía heridas, ni parecía hambriento ni lloraba. Es más, se lo encontró jugueteando en una charca de barro, revolcándose como un haría un perrillo.

Pero de quiénes podían ser sus padres, ni de cómo había terminado allí, nadie tenía ni la menor idea, era un completo misterio. Simplemente apareció sin más.

A lo largo de su corta vida, el pequeño Goku siempre se había preguntado sobre su origen, obteniendo así, una y otra vez, la frustración de la búsqueda fracasada y el entendimiento de que hay cosas que, simplemente, no se pueden saber.

Mas él y todos los que lo rodeaban sabían que, fuese cual fuese su origen, él era alguien especial, más allá de su peculiar aspecto y aquel rasgo tan particular como lo era su cola.

Y es que Goku, a su pronta edad, era un maldito genio en prácticamente todos los campos. Cuando se impartían clases en el orfanato, una de las estampas más frecuentes era la del Saiyajin tirado encima de la mesa completamente dormido. No dedicaba ni una miserable hora al estudio, pero, aún y así, siempre era el que así siempre era el que asimilaba conocimientos más rápidamente. Sus razonamientos muchas veces llegaban incluso a asustar a los adultos, quienes no podían hacer más que suponer que el niño simplemente era superdotado.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, él era muy querido en su entorno, pues a pesar de ser algo engreído, era muy bondadoso con todos.

Y a pesar de que Goku no podía estar más agradecido de ver como a pesar de ser tan distinto, era querido como uno más y de cómo todos se esforzaban al máximo para que se sintiese de ese mismo modo, él nunca terminaba de sentirse cómodo.

Y aunque él estaba completamente convencido de que nadie percibía esos sentimientos, no podía estar más equivocado…

Pero en ese momento él estaba centrado en su entrenamiento, con lo que su mente se despejaba de todos sus problemas e inseguridades.

Desde bien pequeño, siempre hubo algo en su mente que le pedía moverse, realizar ejercicio físico, pero, sobre todo, necesitaba pelear. Disfrutaba de la adrenalina que se liberaba en las peleas, amaba sobreponerse a sus rivales, dominarlos y derrotarlos. Siempre tuvo el deseo de hacerse más y más fuerte y el sentir su poder aumentar era algo como una droga, simplemente no podía parar, quería más, y más, y más…

Pero ese constante crecimiento en su fuerza terminó arrebatándole el placer de las peleas. Desde los nueve años dejó de tener rivales a su altura, ni siquiera peleando contra los más mayores del orfanato lograba sentir esa maravillosa sensación. Los superaba a todos con tanta facilidad que perdía toda la gracia.

En ese momento comenzó a sentir más rabia e impotencia. Por su propia condición natural no podía pelear con nadie que lo divirtiese, y si lo intentaba, ya nadie quería enfrentarse a él. Deseaba ser más débil, incluso llegó a estar meses sin entrenar, pero fue inútil. Seguía siendo infinitamente superior a todos.

Todos envidiaban esa misteriosa fuerza que tenía el saiyajin, pero él la despreciaba por completo.

— _Ahh… ¡Qué envidia! —_ Decía el pequeño Sho — _¡Lo que daría por ser tan fuerte como tú!_

— _Sho…_

— _¿Eh?_

— _Si te soy sincero. —_ Dijo Goku con mirada seria y algo triste — _No poder competir con nadie es muy aburrido._

Pero el pequeño saiyajin terminó entendiendo que por mucho que dejase de entrenar, nunca nadie lo alcanzaría, así que por esa razón decidió que aprovecharía su día libre entrenando.

Y así fue, habiendo llegado cerca del lago en el que siempre solía entrenar, comenzó a realizar ejercicios de calentamiento. A pesar de no haberse lesionado nunca, era de los que pensaba que más vale prevenir que curar. Tenía pensado quedarse hasta las tantas ejercitándose, pues al final se lo pasaba bien y de ese modo, estando cansado el sueño era mucho más placentero. Seguramente se ganaría alguna bronca por parte de la implacable señora Thatcher, pero tampoco es que le importase demasiado lo que le pudiese decir. Seguiría haciendo lo que quisiese, él era así.

El entrenamiento fue intenso y sufrido, pues si algo percibía el saiyajin, era que cuanto más sufrido era este, mejores resultados obtenía y más rápidamente crecía su fuerza. A veces se preguntaba si realmente su poder tenía límite alguno, y qué pasaría una vez este fuese alcanzado. Pero la cuestión es que por el momento no veía el menor atisbo de luz al final del túnel de su crecimiento, por lo que tampoco se preocupaba demasiado por ello.

— ¡HA! — Gritó el joven Goku mientras rompía una enorme roca con sus puños, finalizando así otro ejercicio más de su circuito de entrenamiento de diseño propio. Sus nudillos estaban algo enrojecidos debido a los duros golpes, pero tampoco era un dolor que lo molestase. Además, con cada entrenamiento que realizaba, esta práctica se volvía cada vez menos dolorosa, y eso era algo que gustaba al Saiyajin. —Bueno, parece que cada vez me hago menos daño…

Finalizado el ejercicio, se subió a un manzano, tomó uno de los rojos frutos, y se paró un rato a descansar. Con un pedazo de manzana en la boca, comenzó a olfatear sin apartar su vista del fruto que con ganas devoraba. Otro de sus rarezas era su olfato, tan agudo como el de un perro.

—Sé que estás ahí. — Dijo el niño antes de dar un enorme y último bocado a la manzana. — ¿Por qué te escondes si sabes que te huelo?

De detrás de unos arbustos salió Erza, quien se frotaba la cabeza y reía divertidamente por el hecho de haber sido descubierta.

— ¡Vaya, me has pillado! — Dijo ella animadamente.

— ¿A qué has venido? — Preguntó Goku mientras bajaba del árbol con una nueva manzana en su mano —Sabes que cuando entreno suelo lanzar cosas, podría haberte dado.

—Bueno… ¡Es que me aburría y no sabía qué hacer! — Respondió la pequeña pelirroja —No pasa nada porque esté aquí, ¿no?

—No, pero si después te haces daño no es mi problema. — Respondió él tratando de mostrarse despreocupado —Anda, toma.

Goku le lanzó una manzana a la pequeña Erza, quien la atrapó torpemente con sus manos.

— ¡Ah! ¡No sabía que en este lugar habían unas manzanas tan bonitas! — Exclamó ella con alegría — ¡Ahora entiendo porque vienes siempre aquí! ¡Tú lo que quieres es comer!

— ¡No! — Exclamó el Saiyajin —Si vengo aquí es porque es un sitio amplio y se puede entrenar cómodamente. Lo de las manzanas es secundario. Y ahora, si no te importa, voy a seguir a lo mío. ¿Y si mejor vuelves a la aldea?

—Mejor me quedo aquí, tengo curiosidad por verte entrenar. — Dijo la pequeña Erza mientras se sentaba encima de una roca al lado del lago. —Quiero saber qué haces para ser tan fuerte.

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó el Saiyajin

— ¡No te lo diré! ¡Es una sorpresa! — Respondió ella con una sonrisa burlona para después cerrar los ojos y sacarle la lengua en forma de burla.

—Claro... Lo que tú digas. — Dijo el pelinegro —Pero estate atenta, no vaya a ser que tengamos un accidente.

Y, aunque algo incómodo, el Saiyajin siguió entrenando, bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja. Y lo cierto es que le costó concentrarse en su entrenamiento, pues no podía evitar mirarla de reojo constantemente. Por mucho que tratase de centrarse ella estaba ahí, y eso alteraba su ritmo de entrenamiento. Y Erza lo notó.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó la chiquilla. —No pareces muy concentrado.

—No estoy acostumbrado a que haya gente mirándome mientras entreno, eso es todo.

—Mentira.

— ¿Cómo que mentira? — Preguntó el Saiyajin con cierta molestia.

— ¡Sho viene muchas veces a entrenar contigo! — Exclamó la pequeña — ¡No es por eso que estás desconcentrado! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Puedes decírmelo!

Y menos mal para Goku que, a pesar de que ella fuese inteligente, ella era de lo más inocente. Pensó que podría decirle lo que realmente le ocurría con ella, pero tampoco pasaba nada por esperar, al fin y al cabo, no tenía prisa alguna y, además, _"sólo somos unos críos"_ pensaba el pelinegro, ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse de esas cosas cuando creciese.

O eso era lo que él creía…

Pero de todos modos él conocía a Erza, y sabía que no se detendría hasta recibir alguna respuesta mínimamente convincente o creíble.

Y por ello el Saiyajin aprovechó para contarle otro de sus problemas del día a día.

—Bueno, verás…— Dijo el pequeño Goku —Aunque no puedo parar, no sé bien bien porque sigo haciendo esto, es decir, porque sigo entrenando. Lo que más me gusta es pelear, pero con mi fuerza actual ya prácticamente no hay nadie que me divierta. Jugar sabiendo desde el principio que vas a ganar es… muy aburrido. Es por eso que siento que seguir haciéndome fuerte es una pérdida de tiempo. Y sé que suena raro porque por mucho que hablo sigo entrenando día a día.

Erza se sorprendió bastante al oír eso. No imaginaba que mejorar pudiese acabar siendo algo negativo para una persona. Era algo que nunca hubiese pensado que fuese posible. Pero al parecer así era, su querido amigo estaba tan por encima del resto que en cierto modo se sentía sólo, sin nadie con quien compartir su pasión.

— ¡Bueno, pues en ese caso entréname! — Dijo la pequeña Erza, sorprendiendo a un extrañado Goku.

— ¿Qué dices? — Preguntó él — ¿Pero a ti te gustan las peleas?

—No lo sé, ¡pero si entreno mucho te prometo que haré que te diviertas otra vez en las peleas! — Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras daba torpes puñetazos al aire — ¡Ya lo verás!

—Erza, no sabes dar bien los golpes. — Dijo Goku mientras se acercaba a ella y daba unos cuantos golpes al aire —Mira, es así.

— ¡Entonces me vas a enseñar! — Exclamó ella alegremente —Espero que no te arrepientas cuando te gane…

—Eso habrá que verlo…— Respondió él con una sonrisa chulesca a lo que Erza le hizo una mueca burlona —Bueno lo primero es que corrijas tu postura antes del combate, así estás muy indefensa…

Y de ese modo los dos pequeños, entre risas y bromas, comenzaron a entrenar juntos. Goku no tenía claro si ese nuevo proyecto sería sólo una broma de un día por parte de la chica con tal de animarlo, o si por el contrario Erza realmente estaba dispuesta a hacerse fuerte, lo suficiente como para poder pelear con él. Pero tampoco no le importaba, estaba disfrutando muchísimo, hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba así de bien. No sólo era el hecho de reír junto a ella, sino que además, ver como esta mostraba interés en algo que a él le apasionaba tanto como las peleas era sencillamente genial. Poder compartir su pasión con una persona tan importante para él era un sueño hecho realidad.

Y pasaron las horas, y aunque fuese tan divertido, la pequeña Erza ya no podía más.

— ¡Uf! ¡No sabía que las peleas cansasen tanto! — Dijo la pelirroja entre soplidos de puro cansancio —Yo creo que por hoy ya es suficiente, ¿no…?

—Erza, este entrenamiento era de los más básicos…

— ¡Jejejeje! ¡Bueno, bueno, ya mejoraré! — Respondió ella con una divertida sonrisa. —Pero por hoy creo que me voy a casa… ¡Hoy dormiré como un tronco!

—Yo aún me quedaré un rato, y seguramente llegue tarde a casa. — Dijo Goku —Tú deberías irte ya si quieres llegar a tiempo, no querrás enfadar a la Thatcher.

— ¡Pero si llegas tarde a ti también te reñirá! — Exclamó la niña

—Ya ves tú, como si me importase. — Dijo el niño mientras daba la espalda a Erza para seguir entrenando —Anda, vuelve a casa y ve con cuida… ¿qué haces?

Y sin preguntar ni nada, Erza dio un rápido beso en la mejilla al Saiyajin, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que enrojecer descontroladamente mientras su mente trataba de explicarle qué diablos era lo que había pasado y por qué había sucedido. Quiso responder, pero simplemente no le salían las palabras.

— ¡Esto es para darte las gracias por el entrenamiento! — Dijo ella sonriente — ¡Adiós, nos vemos luego!

Y finalmente la chiquilla salió corriendo en dirección al orfanato, dejando a un aturdido, desconcertado, pero también feliz, Goku. El pobre no entendía a cuento de qué Erza había tenido esa reacción.

El resto del entrenamiento, vulgarmente hablando, se fue a la mierda. El saiyajin simplemente se quedó sentado en la misma roca que Erza se había sentado previamente, tratando de entender qué diablos acababa de pasar, por qué ella había hecho eso. ¿Será que a ella también le gustaba él? ¿O simplemente fue un arrebato de cariño? Al fin y al cabo ella era una niña muy tierna, tampoco era tan extraño que hiciese esas muestras de afecto.

Y pasó casi una hora, y Goku seguía sin encontrar explicaciones…

— ¡Pues no me queda otra que volver a casa y preguntarle! — Dijo él, pensando en voz alta —¡Así aclararé mi mente, claro que sí!

Pero lo que no sabía era que en el momento en que llegase al orfanato, en lugar de aclarar su mente, bajaría el primer escalón en su descenso a la más absoluta desesperación.

Y es que era 3 de octubre.

El día que supuso el principio del fin de una era, que acabaría desatando a un demonio.

Un poder inimaginable, controlado por una mente que, aunque brillante, no fue capaz de entender el mensaje más importante de su vida.

Y es que al abrir la puerta el pequeño Goku murió. Sí, dejó de ser quién hasta ahora había sido para convertirse en una persona distinta.

— ¿Ch-chicos…? — Dijo el saiyajin con voz temblorosa, asustado pero aún sin creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos. — ¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué hacéis?

Pero en el comedor nadie respondía, y la insensible realidad asestó un brutal golpe al pequeño pelinegro. Por muy fuerte que fuese, ese era un impacto que no pudo soportar.

Su mirada quedó clavada en el horizonte, y aunque escuchaba pasos en la planta superior del orfanato, estaba en estado de shock, no reaccionaba. No era capaz de articular palabra alguna, tampoco había quien pudiese oírle.

No había vida alguna en esa sala más allá de la suya.

Y el no entendía absolutamente nada.

Pero buscando un milagro, resignándose a aceptar la realidad, comenzó a inspeccionar primero si sus mejores amigos estaban vivos. Y cada revisión afirmaba más su desgracia

Simon no respondió.

Milianna no respondió.

Sho no respondió.

Wally no respondió.

Nadie respondía.

Lo único que obtuvo de ellos fue su sangre.

Sólo pudo oír un débil respiro. Y no dudo en acudir a él desesperadamente, intentando huir de esa realidad. Pero inocente de él, ya todo había terminado.

Era Erza. Y la mente del Saiyajin, totalmente desconcertada, al borde del colapso, creyó que el cabello de la chiquilla había crecido tanto que invadía todo el suelo a su alrededor.

Pero lo cierto es que este seguía estando a la altura de sus delicados hombros.

La luz de sus ojos era cada vez más tenue, y Goku la miraba, y gritaba desesperadamente, llamándola a ver si volvía.

—No chilles, vete o vendrán…— Dijo ella, aprovechando las pocas palabras que le quedaban.

Pero él simplemente la tomó en brazos, y salió disparado del comedor. Y en la puerta estaban ellos. Unas 15 armaduras plateadas.

— ¡Han quedado dos vivos! — Se oyó desde el fondo de uno de esos recipientes metálicos. —¡Este chaval quiere escapar con esa niña herida!

—Son ellos... ¡Tienes que huir...!

Pero la mente de Goku no aguantó más, era demasiado y colapsó.

Un estremecedor grito de puro dolor, rabia y algo de miedo desató a la bestia. Y las 15 armaduras de plata fueron aplastadas y torturadas, dándose cuenta de que su misión era acabar con el demonio, y que lo único que hicieron fue despertarlo.

Y que si nadie hacía nada sería imparable.

Y así fue.

Y terminada la masacre el niño se dispuso a volver a recoger a la pequeña, pero ella, con sus palabras, dejó claro que el tiempo ya había terminado.

—Goku, quédate aquí por favor…

Y él la abrazaba y lloraba, y ella estaba preocupada pensando en qué futuro le aguardaría al pelinegro.

—Erza, no quiero, por favor… — Decía mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre el rojo que invadía el cuerpo de la pequeña.

Pero ella decidió que simplemente le sonreiría, tal y cómo siempre hizo.

—Goku… ¿Sabes para que sirve tu fuerza? — Preguntó Erza, aprovechando sus últimas palabras.

—No hables por favor…

—Para que estas cosas no vuelvan a pasar…— Dijo la pequeña —Para que esos señores no le hagan daño a otros niños…

—Pero yo no he podido…

—Pero lo harás, hazlo por mí. — Dijo ella segundos antes de marchar. — ¿Me lo prometes?

— ¡T-te lo prometo! — Respondió el saiyajin entre lágrimas mientras la pequeña le dedicó una última sonrisa.

—Gracias, te quiero Gok…

Y finalmente, la vida abandonó el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirroja mientras el Saiyajin gritaba desesperado.

Y atado a una promesa que no comprendía, abandonó el orfanato, sin saber a dónde ir exactamente, totalmente sin rumbo. Tratando de comprender qué era lo que debía hacer. Intentando superar lo que vio ese día, mas ese golpe nunca sería capaz de cicatrizar. Esas imágenes seguirían visitando su mente hasta el fin de sus días. Atormentándolo, alimentando su rabia y su odio.

Y cuanto más viajaba, más asco le daba todo lo que veía, y más odiaba al ser humano, o más concretamente a los adultos. Pues veía como día a día inculcaban sus ideas podridas en las mentes inocentes de los niños.

" _No te acerques a ese vagabundo."_

" _¿Un niño con cola? ¡Debe estar enfermo! ¡Seguro que lo ha castigado Dios!"_

" _Sal de aquí, monstruo."_

Y el odio crecía y crecía. Y comenzó a olvidar su promesa, simplemente pensó que lo mejor era alejarse de todo.

Pero llegó aquel que haría que activaría el interruptor que apagaría la luz de ese mundo.

 **(Buscar tema en Youtube: BB's Theme A)**

Era un día nublado, Goku se encontraba en un bosque cercano a la capital del reino de Edolas. La niebla era de lo más espera y el suelo estaba embarrado. Hacía frío, la hoguera no se encendía por más que el pelinegro lo intentaba. Qué remedio, le tocaría pasar frío.

Pero entonces una silueta se acercó entre la niebla.

—Ey niño, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó el Saiyajin.

—Eres del orfanato de Nibelheim, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Uno de mis hijos vivió allí. — Respondió el hombre, de elevada edad —Me hablaba mucho de ti, Goku.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué diablos hacía tu hijo en un orfanato teniendo un padre? — Preguntó él, mostrando signos de clara desconfianza

—Estaba en la cárcel por no ajustarme a los gustos de este gobierno. — Respondió el hombre de larga barba y desaliñado atuendo —El mismo que dio la orden de atacar al orfanato.

Y fueron esas últimas palabras las que se ganaron el interés del pequeño Goku, a quien la curiosidad por saber qué era lo que ese hombre le podía contar comenzaba a devorarlo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? — Preguntó él fingiendo desinterés.

—Darte una vida mejor, a ti y a este mundo. — Respondió el hombre ganándose la atención del joven Saiyajin — ¿Qué tal si vienes y hablamos con más calma?

—Está bien…

—Por cierto, todavía no me he presentado. — Dijo el hombre —Mi nombre es Arlés, encantado.

Y así, bajo la influencia de aquel hombre, que con los años se convertiría en su padre, el pequeño Goku finalmente encontró un sentido a aquellas palabras que inocente Erza le dijo antes de despedirse.

" _Este mundo está podrido hijo, y llega una etapa en la vida en que no se puede cambiar a las personas."_

" _Una sociedad que acepta las locuras de un rey loco, que permite una matanza con tal de evitar el despertar del demonio… ¿Qué valor tiene?"_

" _Hay millones de inocentes niños contaminándose día a día de las ideas corruptas de sus padres. En algún momento hay que detener este ciclo…"_

" _Se puede crear un mundo alejado de esos errores, un mundo dónde no vuelva a ocurrir algo como lo que pasasteis en el orfanato. Un mundo dónde no hagan daño a criaturas inocentes, y dónde crecerán personas con los pensamientos correctos. ¿No crees que así cumplirías los deseos de Erza, hijo?"_

" _ **Sinceramente, al principio dudé sobre si realmente esa era la única salida posible. Pero por suerte mi padre Arlés logró hacerme entenderlo todo. Gracias a él pude comprender el mundo podrido en el que estuve viviendo, y por eso mismo acabé dándome cuenta de que este mundo sólo tiene una posible salida."**_

 _ **El plan RESET**_

* * *

 **Bueno chicxs**

 **Sé que este capítulo ha sido algo corto y que se sale del guión que estábamos siguiendo en los últimos capítulos, pero quería que conocieseis la historia de Evil para ver cómo esto afecta vuestra visión del personaje de ahora en adelante. Aún hay cosas que se han de revelar en futuros episodios, pero con esto ya sabéis bastante sobre el Goku de Edolas, su pasado y sus razones de actuar como lo hace.**

 **Si tenéis cualquier duda o no habéis entendido algo podéis preguntarme y os responderé ^^**

 **Si os ha gustado (o no) el capítulo, os invito a que me lo hagáis saber en las reviews, realmente me encanta leeros ^^**

 **De paso y para terminar, os recomiendo la historia de mi beta reader Amy Rivaille llamada _El rey de los caballeros,_ seguro que os encantará, y también si os gusta Halo y Gears of War, la historia de mi amigo Troy35Games llamada _First Contact (Gears of Halo)_**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **¡Nos vemos amigxs!**


End file.
